The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Dreams are coming true for everyone. But right when Tracy comes to terms with how she feels for Jay, she finds him asking another girl to the Cotillion. To make things worse, when Mal couldn't handle the pressure of being perfect, she goes back to the Isle of the Lost. Now, the Core Four and their friends must find a way to get to Mal without being caught by the Islanders.
1. Prologue

**The Ghostwriter And The Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back**

 **Prologue: 2 Years Later (The Aftermath)**

 **Purpledolpin05: So a year and a half ago, I posted the first installment of the story "The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger" and it became one of my most popular stories so this time I will be making part 2, technically there was Wicked Chronicles (my version of Wicked World) but I will work on it much later as side story since my OC Tracy Li and Jay from Descendants have a…complicated love-hate romance going on. Now, I hadn't watched the complete version of the movie yet but this is all I've got so far. It's slightly different than the actual movie since it's you know Jay/OC with some drama and more shenanigans happening.**

 **Here's the story, so uh I do not own Descendants but I do own my OCs (oh and one of my friend, The Malaysian Dream's OCs will probably cameo in this sequel as well). So uh...enjoy,**

* * *

July 19th, 2017 [Authoress: I edited the date to roughly fit in the Descendants 2 timeline-ish!]

Dear Diary,

I believe that I'm a good person, you know I believe there's good in everybody. Well, here we are: First Day of Senior Year!-whoops wrong fandom reference (Heathers) sorry been obsessed with Heathers lately.

Ok, so about 2 years ago, King (who was a prince back then) announced that he will be sending over 4 children from the Isle of the Lost to study here. And that was the beginning of a new life for me and my brother Jones.

2 years ago, I still hated my sister Lonnie because of some childhood accident involving fireworks, a giant vase, and how I got my scar on my left cheek. 2 years ago, I met 4 of the greatest friends that life could ever offer. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay.

Wow, I can't believe it's been 2 whole years since the VKs (or as I call them the Transfer Students) arrived, it's been 2 years since Ben has been crowned king.

So yeah, just to fill you all in, for the past 2 years me and my brother got small roles in our favorite TV show Lab Rats: The Elite Force, I joined the Creative Writing for Youth Contest (I didn't win though, but I got 3rd prize), Jones started to get interested in anime manga and becomes interested in swordfight.

Oh yeah, speaking of which here's a little something that's been going on with my friends lately:-

Evie Queen is now running her own business Evie's 4 Hearts (classy name) making outfits for Auradon, of course I know she can be busy and all but still makes time for making outfits for her friends. (I once told her "No Evie, I can handle shopping for cheap hoodies by myself by Hand-Me-Down Hansel's," and she went like "no friend of mine is wearing cheap hand-me-downs clothing!") She is one sick awesome designer, although I STILL do NOT understand a thing about fashion.

Mal's doing great with Ben (at least I hope so) their relationship is still going strong, though the paparazzi have been tailing her lately (note to self: help Mal out getting RID of the cameraman. Not by killing of course, by just "slipping my sword off my hands and claim it was an accident") And Ben's siblings Charles and Dewey LOVE her. (Not as much as Dewey loves January of course, he's gotten strangely and romantically attached to my goddaughter lately. I don't mind the age gap since I ship them too, though by the time Dewey is 21, I might have to keep him and January's distance at bay) Ben's busy but always tries to make time for his friends, family and girlfriend.

Carlos and my brother Jones are still tight, although Jones is usually the "Shawn Hunter" of their brotherly friendship. Carlos, on the other hand, is one of the brainiest kids in school, he's like Gabriella from High School Musical but only that he's a guy. Up until now, I'm still wondering if he still has a crush on Evie. (Don't get me wrong, Jane's a great girl but I think she matches better with this guy named Emmerich from the Environment Lovers' Club) Well, recently C-Dog, Jones, Max and Calvin Charming invented this 3D Printer (Max Darling and Jones were more of the rough work at the hardware building) Now, Jones and Carlos are part of the ROARs (kinda like sword fighting club) which I am interested in right now. (What? Can't a girl be a bit of a rogue?)

Uh…well Jay and I aren't really a couple…yet. I mean don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and he's sweet and all, but he likes to get on my nerves sometime like flirt with prettier girls. (sometimes I have doubts if he is really into me) It's really random that Aries Nigel (one of the producers for Elite Force) hired Jay to play Roman on the spot. (something about her thinking me and Jay make a "cute" couple) which is ironic since my character Tracy Chimokuri is sort of like dating Roman, who is the enemy. (smart move, scriptwriters. Ironically Miss Nigel happened to be one of the scriptwriters so that explains so much.)

Lonnie and I are now closer than ever! Except well I bond with her via Calderan style (aka wrestle and hunt her down like savages) only on Taco Nights. But most of the time, we get along great. I mean, I still argue with her every now and then, but hey that's when you want me to wear a dress. Oh yeah, Aziz has recently asked my sister out. (Yay to him!)

I met a few new friends at my English class: Kozi (daughter of Emperor Kuzco, she is a total sweetheart really. I mean she's like Jordan from Mighty Med, Ocean from Liv and Maddie, Hazel from Dolphins Tale, and Pinky Carter from KC Undercover in one! Plus she's sort of got a thing for Zevon, y'know creepy guy with potions, reminds me of JD from Heathers?), Christine "Chris" (daughter of Kristoff and Anna, AKA Kavan's younger sister. She's pretty chilled and loves to draw) and Chester Cat's cousin Kitty (although irony is that she likes dogs)

Oh yeah, remember Hunter Dunbrounch and Hayley Long? They're engaged! (He popped her the question on his Coronation After Party) I'm so happy for them, and now I think they're gonna marry within 2 years. Hayley even asked me and Lonnie to be her bridesmaids of honor.

Charles, Jamie, Theodore and Jenny, oh boy, those 4 little rascals. I love them to bits but they can be one of those annoying kids that you can't hate. By the way, Auradon Middle Scool recently hosted a play about how the Core Four came to Auradon, and since Madam Jane Porter asked me to co-write the script. And guess who won the roles?! Charles play his brother Ben, Jamie as Mal, Jenny as Evie (because they love fashion), Dewey as Carlos (what? He's a-doy-ble!), Theo as Jay (surprisingly Theo played Jay's part well), we even got Aubrey (Audrey's little sister who is basically like Amber from Andi Mack.) to cast as Audrey. There were cutesy parts like January was casted to play Jane (although yes I know she's too young since she's still learning to talk, but Dewey and her really connected…). (I forgot who played Chad or Doug, but hey my main focus was on the Ben/Mal plot.)

But hey, Dewey seems to really like January and Ben's family ships them. And I think Queen Belle (or former Queen, can't seem to stop old habits) is shipping Janewey (I probably need to change that ship name) lately, she's asked me to make scrapbooks of them. Dewey is so sweet with January, I mean Dewey even asked if he can marry January when she's Ben's age. (That's commitment right there, sweetheart)

So yeah, life is pretty good. Well…except for Chad. He and Audrey broke up recently because I heard from Lonnie that Audrey's got a load of beauty college crap coming about and I think she can't handle long distance relationships and she's on a spa trip with her 3 aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (oh yeah Merryweather is STILL punishing me and Jones for stealing their wands during the whole Maleficent attack), (and I think he's really lost himself since Audrey is the only girl he's serious with) Now I'm not sure about how Audrey feels but uh I think they're just drifting apart (at least, I hope so)

Whoops! Well gotta get to class now, I mean, I'm tagging along Jones to the tryouts for ROAR and watch him get all "stabby" with the guys (Hayley would have joined but she's busy studying for finals at law at Auradon University. Hunter is also studying law, so I heard they're living together now). I'll tell you later.

~Tracy Li, signing out.

* * *

 **Welp, that's the prologue AKA a diary entry from Tracy. Tracy has a blog too but sometimes I feel like using another way to express what she's thinking. So yeah, for those who had read the prequel "The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger" Jay and Tracy are sort of mutual crushes (not actually dating yet, their relationship is a long shot because hey I like romance drama) and I've plotted out roughly how this story will go, and although Lonnie/Jay is considered cannon but Tracy would probably be upset if her crush dated her sister, but would pretend to be ok with it on the outside (cue "Satisfied" from Hamilton!) Anyway, the prologue is a bit of fill-in of what had happened between the gap of the first movie and the second movie (I will work on Wicked World soon) along with some introduction to the new OCs (that will probably appear in this fic too)**

 **So that would be all for now. Thank you for reading, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wicked Daydreams**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, guess what? I'm back with a new chapter. I've watched a few clips so far but decided to write my version of the story. So, in this one we will be reading about the opening scene of the movie. So back to shout outs. [And wow, thanks for the 3 faves and 4 follows everyone!]**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah I like making a prologue by explaining the gap between the first movie and the second one, and decided to use a diary entry by Tracy Li. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah I will cameo your characters in this story sometime later. Hope you will like this update.

 **I do not own anything (or the future cameoed OCs of The Malaysian Dream) except for my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Inside a dark room were a few teens circling a boiling cauldron.

The first girl had purple hair and green eyes, a boy with long dark hair and eyes, a girl with blue hair and dark eyes, and the last was a boy with platinum blonde hair with dark brown roots, freckled face and dark eyes.

"We still need more." The purple haired girl, Mal stated.

"Hhm…ooh! Knock yourself out." A 16-year-old Asian boy with tanned skin, dark eyes and black hair, standing by the side of the room walked over and poured in a big bottle of liquid.

"Jones, that is not what we wanted." The freckled boy, Carlos De Ville frowned while the other boy, Jones, gave a cheeky smile.

"Jones, we are _NOT_ going to poison the entire student body with drain cleaner!" the boy's sister, a girl with long messy hair, dark eyes and a scar on her left cheek frowned over.

"Who says it's drain cleaner? It's just a bottle of mixed radioactive waste!" Jones shrugged while his peers gave him an odd look but his sister looked horrified, before he admitted. "I'm kidding! It's just water dyed blueish green. Sheesh!"

"But, I like where his mind's going." The other taller boy, Jay nodded.

"Where are the apples?" the blue haired girl named Evie asked.

"Here." Tracy nodded, before she and Jay started dumping in the apples. Jay gave the girl a little smirk before she shoved an apple into his mouth.

"Are we ready for the initiation?" Jones asked with a cold smirk as everyone nodded.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin; Let all who taste it now join it." Mal chanted out a spell before cackling.

The teens started to walk out of the dark room and started causing mischief.

 _[All 6]_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _[Jones, Tracy]_

 _C'mon!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Ha, ha, ha!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

The teens made their way to the corridors outside the dark room. Carlos started rolling the bucket of apples onto the floor, before everyone else outside started to drop and roll to collect the apples.

"Huh, this reminded me of the Apple of Discord. Except that everyone gets one, and no Trojan war got started." Tracy commented, before she turned to her brother who was laughing at their Isle friends causing mayhem.

 _[Mal]_

 _Crashing the party_

 _Guess they lost my invitation_

 _Friendly reminder_

 _Got my own kind of persuasion_

Mal started to flip her hand against the locker doors to close them, which had a giant graffiti spelling out "Long Live Evil". She grabbed a spray-paint from her pocket before shaking on it.

Jane, the headmistress's daughter, walked over before Mal offered her an apple. As if the apple had stimulated an evil bone inside the Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane grabbed the spray-paint from Mal with a mischievous smirk and walked away.

 _[Carlos]_

 _Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_

 _Happily, Ever After with a little flavor_

Carlos started kicking the bucket as the bucket started to roll down the lane. The students who were grabbing the apples started to hop up and started a somewhat wave. Carlos slides his way over to Jones as they made their way to the courtyard outside where Jay and Tracy were.

 _[Jay]_

 _Bad to the bone with even worse intentions_

 _We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless_

Jay was kicking the apples to the marching band outside.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The tuba player, Dennis Dumbo (son of Dumbo) hissed over.

"You snooze, you lose!" Jay snickered as he kicked an apple at the saxophone player, Chester Cat.

"You're out!" Tracy whistled as Chester Cat groaned and turned invisible. "Not bad, Helga McHaircut."

"Oh, so you're impressed?" Jay turned to flirt with the girl a little.

"Psh! As if!" Tracy turned away, hiding a blush before she shoved an apple into Jay's mouth

"Think you can do better?" Jay teased after spitting out the apple.

"I don't think so, because I _know_ so." Tracy snorted as she grabbed an apple and threw it at Doug Dwarfstein's trumpet.

"That was pretty good." Jay nodded at her, impressed.

One girl was taking a picture with her camera, she had long dark hair and brown eyes, and honestly look like she could have been Evie's sister.

"This one's going in my seminar photobook." Announced the photographer, Dakoda Perez, with a smile.

"When your parents work for the military, you learn more than just a few tricks. That, and I learn to check through the shoe soles for grenades." Tracy muttered while Jay gave her an odd look. "Tough dad."

"How do you even throw like that? You can't even throw in a basketball without failing 3 times." Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Easy, the key to good aiming is _Rage_. I just picture the target…was an anti-Jordan/Kaz or an Anti-Skylar/Oliver shipper." Tracy nodded.

"I still ship Skaz." Doug groaned before Tracy grabbed a tranquilizer and filled it with poison darts.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF STINKIN' SKAZZER!" Tracy yelled before blasting the tranquilizer at Doug.

 _[Evie]_

 _A fairy tale life can be—oh—so overrated_

 _So raise your voices and let's get it activated_

Evie strut her way to the Exam Halls where the other classmates were having their finals. She gave Fairy Godmother an apple before the headmistress ate it while everyone else started throwing their finals paper into the air.

 _[All]_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _[Evie, Mal, Tracy]_

 _Apple apple_

 _Dip dip_

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick tick_

 _Take a bite_

 _C'mon, be bold_

 _Change the way the story's told_

Everyone started to dance around crazy throughout campus.

"Wow, it's like High School Musical 2's What Time Is It, except everyone is high on poisoned apples. Or like Jason Dean from Heathers when he's drunk on slushies and starts karaoking Freeze Your Brain." Tracy made a comment, before frowning over at Chad Charming tossing his geeky twin Calvin halfway across the courtyard like a ball.

The moment didn't last long until Calvin's rebellious tomboyish girlfriend Robyn Dunbronch walked over and shot arrows at Chad for picking on her boyfriend.

 _[Mal]_

 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

Mal and one of her Auradonian friends, Raven Dunbronch were handing out apples to the students before Mal handed Lonnie an apple.

"Thanks, Mal." Lonnie smiled back at her friend.

 _[Evie]_

 _We're wicked by the book and class is back in session_

Evie was dancing around in the class, before she turned to look like Fairy Godmother using Chad as an air guitar.

Calvin Charming opens up the door.

"Chaddie, have you seen my Hiyama Kiyoteru outfit? It's Vocaloid Cosplaying Da-!" His twin Calvin asked before frowning at Chad being weird.

"Never mind." Calvin shouted, as he gagged and slammed the door. "MY EYES IT BURNS! ROBYN, WHERE'S THE HOLY WATER?!"

 _[Jay]_

 _You like it steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

Jay was seemingly enjoying the attention of being surrounded by pretty cheerleaders. He didn't notice a certain scar girl was scowling over from a distance, Tracy was clenching her fists while her eyes were twitching in anger, looking like she could pounce on the other cheerleaders to stay away from her ma-I mean Man-Child friend.

Jay turned to look at her before Tracy looked away, pretending not to see anything.

 _[Carlos]_

 _A rite of passage_

 _Bad just doesn't get much better!_

Jones and Carlos were juggling with apples before tossing them to Ben's family: Former King Beast, Former Queen Belle, Prince Charles (aged 12), and Prince Dewey (aged 7). The family all started to let loose their inner beast.

Seriously, little Dewey started to get all hyper while Charles started to throw tables around.  
"CHARLIE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Princes Jamie from Maldonia frowned.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE ALIVE!" Charles cheered before he spun Jamie around in circles, before they both let each other go awkwardly.

"That. _Never_. Happened!" Jamie warned.

"Agreed." Charles nodded.

Prince Dewey ran over to his toddler girlfriend, January.

"Hey, c'mon January! Let's go and get some candy from the candy store! It's free!" Dewey grinned. (references to Girl Meets True Maya where Doy stole candy from a candy store)

"Oh no, he's gonna steal candy. Again." Chip Potts looked at the stowaway duo and informed the boy's parents, he shook his head. "I don't get paid enough for all this."

 _[Jones]_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _[Tracy]_

 _We take what we want_

 _[Both]_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _[Mal]_

 _Mother always knows best_

Mal started to raise up a flag that says "Long Live Evil" up the school's flag pole.

 _[Evie]_

 _Show her, pass every test_

Evie was biting onto an apple while looking at a textbook.

 _[Carlos]_

 _Hear her voice in my head_

Carlos leaned his back against the lockers with his headphones on.

"Uh C-Dog? You ok?" Tracy looked over.

"He DOES know that the lockers he's leaning against was covered in Stay Stuck Glue, right?" Jones pointed at the can of glue he was using.

' **STAY STUCK GLUE, THE GLUE THAT STAYS STUCK FOREVER'**

"WHAT?! LEMME OUT OF THIS!" Carlos quickly panicked when his jacket was stuck.

"Oh please." One Peruvian girl snorted, forcefully yanking Carlos away from the glued lockers.

"Thanks, Kozi." Carlos nodded. "and you should have been careful!"

"Hey, be glad she got your hair out in one piece." Tracy corrected. "I once almost pluck out all of Shawn Radcliffe's hair."

"Note to self, _NEVER_ let Tracy touch my hair." Carlos mentally reminded himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get over to the school garden, I think Mal and Evie are over there." Kozi, daughter of Kuzco, pointed over as the teens sprinted over.

 _[Jay]_

 _Evil is the only real way to win_

 _[All]_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

Everyone was gathered outside by the school's garden where teens were bobbing for apples.

Hunter Dunbronch was bobbing apples with Ben as well, the two kings (plus one future Sultan, AKA Aziz son of Aladdin) were competing who can bob the most apples

"I don't care if it's messy, but our boyfriends are looking _good_." Hayley Long admitted before Lonnie Li nudged her.

"You are not wrong though." Mal nodded, looking at Ben.

" _Gross_." The younger kids, Jackie and Chloe (children of Ting Ting and Lim) both frowned.

"I love bobbing for apples!" Theodore, son of Cubby the Lost Boy, started bobbing for apples, before he forgot he can't breathe underwater.

"Oh, sweet Mercy!" Jenny (daughter of Yao and Mei from Mulan) frowned as she took Theo's head out of the fountain.

"My life just flashed before my eyes! I've been spending too much time making out with the Marilyn Monroe sculpture." Theo concluded.

"C'mon, let's dance." Jay turned to Tracy.

"Oh no, I don't dance." Tracy shook her head.

"C'mon." Jay smiled over.

"Not a chance, no." Tracy denied. 'This conversation now sounds like "I Don't Dance" from High School Musical 2!"

 _[Jay]_

 _Let's go! (drags Tracy with him)_

"NOOO! Jay, I hate you!" Tracy hissed before she got dragged into the dancing shenanigans. Everyone were dancing and having fun being rebellious. Mostly Jones, but his sisters worry for him.

 _[Mal]_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _[All]_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _[Mal]_

 _Yeah!_

 _[All]_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _[Mal]_

 _So many ways to be wicked_

Mal turned over to her friends and peers before they all cheered.

* * *

Lights started flashing before her as Mal was bought back to reality.

She was surrounded by the paparazzi, all of them were pestering her about the upcoming events.

"Mal!" "Mal!"

"Over here."

"One Question!"

"Only 8 days till the Royal Cotillion!" one lady exclaimed.

"How does it feel to be the most ENVIED girl in Auradon?" another man asked.

"What's it like being BLONDE?!" Another lady asked.

"IS YOUR MOTHER STILL A LIZARD?!" Another reporter asked. Mal looked at that reporter with a frown.

King Ben was passing by and saw the commotion, before walking over.

"Ok! We will let you know if, or when, the situation changes." Ben replied on Mal's behalf.

"Did you ever think about dating a villain kid?!" another lady asked. (well excuse me, it's not YOUR business to ask about personal details?!)

Ben chuckled before givng a response. "We're done here."

The reports didn't give up but kept on pestering them, until Fairy Godmother had to step in.

"Shhhh!" she hushed them to dial it down and go away, but still no response from the annoying reporters.

Tracy Li was watching from a distance, well desperate calls for desperate measures. Luckily for her, she just cleaned up Jones' pile of laundry and walked over in Jones's Ghostbuster/Hazmat hybrid outfit once used to prank her and Jay 2 years ago.

She walked over and patted Fairy Godmother's shoulder.

"I got this." She assured them before removing her mask.

"Excuse me, y'all, but have anyone of you seen my bucket of radioactive waste that consists of polonium, plutonium, and arsenic, and 7 more of the most reactive elements of the periodic table?" Tracy asked, measuring to her stomach. "It's about this big, with a bunch of thermos packs tied around it with a stick of TNT bomb in the middle of the bucket like a birthday cake? and it's _SUPER_ radioactive."

The reporters all dropped their mikes and cameras before they all ran away screaming.

"Yeah that's right! KEEP RUNNING!" Tracy whooped in triumph, ignoring the fact Fairy Godmother's jaw had dropped so much.

"OH, AND THIS IS A CAMPUS, YOU'RE TRESPASSING. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT (or dead, both are manageable)!" Tracy shouted, before she laughed.

"Thank you for scaring those reporters away. But you don't seriously have radioactive waste now do you?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"No, it was just a prank to get those annoying press out of the school." Tracy shook her head, before giggling. "I hadn't seen anyone this scared since Ben fainted during the Miracle of Life video back at 6th grade!"

"Hey! I wasn't prepared for that." Ben joked as Mal giggled.

"Wanna know something even more embarrassing? That video of childbirth…was Benny's own childbirth video." Tracy snickered.

"Why must you embarrass me?" Ben groaned a bit.

"I'm your friend, it's my job." Tracy joked.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere and get away?" Ben suggested to Mal.

"Yeah, sounds great." Mal nodded.

"Thanks for helping us, Fairy Godmother, and Tracy." Ben turned to the headmistress and his friend.

"No biggie." Tracy nodded with a smile. "Look, if those press keep pestering you, I have a taser in my closet, and you can borrow it if you want. Or I can try to knock them out cold with a bottle!"

"I appreciate your help, Trace." Ben chuckled at his violent childhood friend. "Oh no, it's 2, and I have a council meeting. I'm so sorry Mal."

"It's ok, I get it." Mal nodded with a smile before Ben tried to kiss her cheek.

Evie rushed over to Mal.

"Mal, we have a dress fitting session." Evie reminded her, before noticing Tracy in the hazmat suit. "Oh no, Trace, did you need help with your science project again?"

"No! It was for scaring people." Tracy shrugged. "you exploded 2 test tubes ONE TIME and no one trusts you with test tubes again!"

"We have to go, bye Ben!" Evie nodded at Ben before dragging Mal away.

"Yeah I have to get going soon too. Have to change out of this outfit, I'd suggest you get going before the press comes back." Tracy shrugged before patting Ben's shoulder and walked away.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: so yeah, Chapter 1 is done! Whoop! Whoop! I LOVE Ways to be Wicked, it's one of the best songs (plus some extra in-between scenes with Mal with her friends) Personally the funniest was tied between Calvin running out for Holy Water (yeah, he's a bit of a wimp); or the fact Carlos got stuck to the lockers; or the part where Tracy and Jay were competing with the apples. I'm still debating on the ships of the story, since Bal and Huma is probably cannon (Harry/Uma is paired up as my top Evil Top Pairing) and I might debate on Gil/Tracy/Jay since Jay and Tracy have a rocky relationship. I ship Carlos/Evie (don't get me wrong, I ship Carlos/Jane and Doug/Evie, but I like Carvie a teensy bit better. *lowkey points at Dewey/Doy and January dressing up as Carlos and Evie for Halloween*) so I'm not sure what ship will happen (since I have an OC named Emmerich Davenport-Evans who is paired with Jane in my AUs, and I shipped Lola Perez from Adventures of Babysitting with Doug but I might consider giving Lola a crossover role for Dola, so I'd apologize if any of your ships won't come true) At this point it'd be Carvie, Dakoda/Doug and possibly Emmerich/Jane. Sorry folks. I've also extended from 3 days to a week prior to cotillion because I've got some drama in mind.**

 **EDIT (13/8) Oh and I've changed the date again, initially the first timeline happened on a Friday (July 21) but I changed Tracy's diary entry to July 19 (Wednesday) so the interview session happens on a Thursday, in which by July 28 would have been the day of the Cotillion. Sorry for the date changes I just realized my timeline errors.**

 **And uh boom! Here we have Kozi daughter of Kuzco and Malina (Emperor's New School), and Dakoda Perez (who was based on Lola Perez, I don't know who her fairytale father is, but we're probably hinting at her being Evie's half-sister. Hey Evil Queen had a messy dating life before Snow White's dad, so my money is on the magic mirror because of Mira/Evly from the Land of Stories. Or EQ and Papa Perez were doing the Parent Trap deal on Evie and Dakoda) [I dunno why the name Dakoda, probably because I think Dakoda would be a fitting name for a rebellious free-spirited girl, Kozi was just named after Cozi Zuehlsdorff only with dark hair]**

 **So anyway, feel free to fave, follow, leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It Was Supposed To Be One Thing I Hate About You**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey everyone, so I've gotten some feedback lately (thank you for the views, faves, and follows) and decided to update. Back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Holy Water was hilarious! I decided to extend the time because I want more time for drama, well I love the Land of Stories and now I wanna believe the Magic Mirror is Evie's dad (although won't that make Evie carrying the remains of her "dad"?) but for now I have Daddy Perez and EQ having a fling before. Hope you will like this update.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thank you for reviewing, well I hadn't seen the full movie yet but I 'love the clips I have seen so far. Well my talent would e making up OCs XD, but I like to incorporate my characters into the story to give it a different perspective. Jay is also my favorite, and yeah Tracy is easily relatable since she is based on 80% myself. (If you like Roman/Tracy, you can check out my other story [Disney Descendants (Mighty Med/Lab Rats Style)] which kinda is my AU version of Descendants with Mighty Med/Lab Rats and other Disney show characters, although Roman/Tracy in the other fic will literally be not what you are expecting. Hope you will like this update.

To PrettyRecklessLaura (nice penname by the way): Thanks for the review, hope you will like this update.

 **I do not own anything (or the future cameoed OCs of The Malaysian Dream) except for my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

 **Song to listen to while reading: Daikirai na hazu data Romaji+Eng Sub/ Honeyworks from YouTube (It Was Supposed To Be Hate), the main inspiration for Jay/Tracy in this sequel.**

* * *

Tracy made her way over to the ladies' room to change into some normal clothes instead of the prank purpose Hazmat suit.

"There...Much better." Tracy gave a smile of relief as she fixed her hair before flattening her T-shirt that says "Now or Never" (High school Musical 3 reference) and black denim trousers.

She quickly brushed her bangs over her right eye before giving herself a nod and left.

Wait, since when did she care about how she looked?

* * *

She rushed over to the sports complex where the boys were practicing. She ran over and spotted her rival/frenemy Chad Charming sparring with Jay.

Chad was actually almost about to win for a change. (well I guess spending more time bonding with men takes it off his mind from watching sad chick flick movies he used to watch with Audrey)

"COME ON, JAY! YOU CAN DO IT" Tracy cheered on Jay.

Jay felt like Tracy's words were like a spell that motivated him, he started to get back onto his feet and sparred with Chad, before eventually winning. Tracy watched Jay sparring in awe, he has a surprisingly manly side. (Well she usually teases and bicker with him)

Tracy started to smile before Jay removed his helmet and gave Tracy a smile.

'Why is my heart all tingly inside?' Tracy thought before she blushed a bit.

"That's a good match," Jay nodded. "Chad, you could use more work."

"Jones, Carlos, you two are up next." Jay looked at Jones Li and Carlos De Ville.

"But you all know Jones is better!" Carlos grumbled.

"Alright!" Jones cheered. "Here's an option that I like: spend these next 10 minutes getting _FREAKY_ with the swordfight!" (reference to Heather's "Dead Girl Walking" line "Spend these 30 hours getting freaky", but Jones is asexual)

Jones and Carlos started to spar with each other. The cheerleader squad started to cheer for the two boys. But Tracy was glaring daggers at the girls who seemed to be interested in Jones.

"GO JONES!" Tracy quickly cheered. "SHRED THE ENEMY WITHOUT MERCY!"

"Enemy?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Carlos hissed over before Jones took the advantage of using his sword to trip Carlos out of the ring.

"Seriously?" Carlos groaned a bit, removing his helmet.

"Sorry C-Dog." Jones chuckled, helping his friend up.

"It's just…whenever I spar with a sword…I get a little _stabby_ and have the urge to rip out your internal organs, and then raise them over the flagpole."

Jones told everyone with a sinister smirk, Tracy could see the dark aura surrounding her brother.

The cheerleader quickly dropped their pompoms and ran away.

"this is why I never have to worry about any girl hitting on my brother." Tracy whooped.

"That was good, that's all for today, guys." Jay, the new team captain nodded as the group of ROAR members dismissed.

"What took you so long?" Jones asked his sister.

"Was helping Mal get rid of the press." Tracy made a gesture of slicing her neck.

"Did you _kill_ them?" Carlos looked at her in shock.

"I _wish_! But nah, I told them a little something about a dynamite cake of radioactive waste, and they scurried away like wimps." Tracy snickered.

"You really are my sister!" Jones looked proud.

"Oh and by the way, Jones, C-Dog, I pack for you guys some bread, so have at it before practice begins." Tracy gestured before Jones and Carlos raced over to have their snack.

"Hey Feisty." Jay walked over with a smirk.

"Hey Wig-ster." Tracy made a sarcastic remark back.

"Glad you could make it to today's practice." Jay gave her a little smile.

"Well I wasn't planning on coming, but then I remembered that Jones probably needs help in case he " _decapitates_ " anyone." Tracy made air quotes before giggling, looking at her brother. "Jones means a lot to me, if anything were to happen to him, I will never forgive myself."

"Psh, you always think about your friends and family before yourself." Jay chuckled.

"Is that an insult?" Tracy snapped over.

"No. It's a compliment. That's one of the many things I like about you." Jay admitted before Tracy flushed red.

"Hey! That was a direct attack!" Tracy hissed over, before she gripped his arm

And threw him onto the floor, before pressing a foot against his chest.

"Still feeling the _love_ , Meathead?" Tracy teased with a smirk.

"It's been 2 years! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!" Jay grumbled.

"It's a tradition now. Someday my kids will do the same to you." Tracy joked.

And by kids, she meant the kids she babysits for [Charles (Ben's second brother), Dewey (youngest brother), Jamie (Charlie's 'girlfriend'), Theodore, Jenny, Jackie, Chloe, January and her baby brother Jayden]

"Oh, so you do think that we should have kids?" Jay teased a little.

"I MEANT THE KIDS I LOOK AFTER! I'M 17, WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOM!" Tracy flushed red at the thought of the _having_ _kids_ with Jay.

"Hey, we already have a toddler girl that looks like us, and her new infant brother named Jayden. We're a future couple, what more proof do you want?" Jay stated.

"I don't need a Lucky Charm to kick your butt!" Tracy hissed over, before she grabbed a sword and started to spar with Jay.

"Woah, someone's a little moody." Jay teased, using his sword to shield from her attack.

"Oh, trust me, I am anything but weak." Tracy smirked, before Jay started to fight back.

"To be honest, the way they spar look more like a passionate _tango_." Carlos told Jones. (reference to The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms where Auburn Sally and Admiral Jameson were "sword fighting")

"Oho, it ain't no Tango if I passionately _beheaded_ him." Jones snorted, before holding his sword up.

"What are they doing?" Chad Charming asked.

"I know what they're doing!" a boy named Matthew "Matt" Hatter nodded, before chanting. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Matt!" the team members turned to Matt (who was referee to the match).

"Fine, you're right. I need more popcorn!" Matt nodded, before removing his cap to eat some popcorn from his messy bushy auburn hair. "Want some?"

It was quite a spar (and I don't describe sports well), but eventually Tracy lost the fight when Jay distracted her by telling her he saw January (Tracy's goddaughter and her favorite toddler, the one who supposedly looks like Tracy and Jay if they had kids) playing with an actual sword.

"hey! You cheated!" Tracy hissed over, before dropping the sword and rushed to her toddler goddaughter. "Hey January, you do not play with swords ok? Not until you're at least 16"

"But it looks like so much fun!" January's bottom lip quivered a little, making that one cutesy face no one can refuse.

"You can play with the toy swords Jones gave you. Jones used to go _EVERYWHERE_ with his baby samurai swords like a boss." Tracy suggested, taking the toddler's hand.

"That also explains why he tackled me." Chad grumbled.

"Oh no, I just thought you were the tackle dummy." Jones corrected.

"Ok! But can I go and play with Doyiee (how she calls Dewey)?" January asked in a cutesy tone.

"Sure." Tracy giggled.

"Yay!" January cheered happily. She's grown fond of Ben's youngest brother, even Dude could tell.

"Uh Tracy?" Jay rushed over.

"What?" Tracy turned over.

"I'll send you and January over to the daycare." Jay offered.

"Hey, then who's gonna clean the mess?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, you're on cleanup duty." Jay stated before Carlos jaw-dropped while Jones laughed.

"Jones, you're helping Carlos." Jay added before giving them a "please do this for me, I owe you one" look.

"Fine." Carlos groaned.

* * *

 **Back at Dewey's castle…**

Ben's mother, Former Queen Belle was combing Dewey's hair.

"January's gonna come over for a playdate." Dewey stated, swinging his tiny legs on the tall chair.

"That's nice, you must be excited." Belle nodded.

"I am! I'm gonna see her, and tell her she's beautiful!" Dewey declared with a proud look.

"You're so sweet, Dewey." Belle giggled.

"Mommy, when I grow up, I wanna be an airplane pilot, so that way I can take you, daddy, Benny, Mal, Charlie, Jamie, and January to travel around the world!" Dewey added with a smile.

"I'm sure you will be the best pilot there will be, sweetheart." Belle gave Dewey a kiss on his cheek, before they heard the doorbell ring.

"DOYIEE!" January squealed before running over to hug Dewey.

"You look beautiful today!" Dewey blushed a bit as he hugged back.

"I'm so sorry to bother your noon, Aunt Belle, but you can't separate these two lovebirds." Tracy apologized a bit with a weak smile.

"It's ok, I don't mind taking care of January. She's like the daughter-in-law I someday will have." Belle nodded with a smile. "I was just going to tell stories to the children."

"Dewey, I swear, if you harm my baby girl here. I will pummel you." Jay warned/threatened Dewey.

Dewey looked like he was about to cry.

"Jay, relax. Dewey is just 7!" Tracy sighed, pulling Jay back.

"Sorry, Aunt Belle. But Jay's kinda been the Protective Daddy around January lately." Tracy stated.

"Oh no worries." Belle nodded. "Enjoy your time together."

"W-what?" Tracy blushed a bit. "O-Okay, bye. Once again, thanks for helping me chaperone January."

* * *

"So…uh Tracy, are you still coming over to the practice tomorrow?" Jay asked as he walked her back to her dorms.

"Sure, I mean I've promised anyway." Tracy shrugged. "By the way, I never thought that I would enjoy swordfights, I mean I usually only spar with Jones and Lonnie, which by the way results in a bunch of broken dummy limbs."

"Well Jones is a great addition to the team…" Jay nodded.

"The cotillion's next Friday." Jay commented.

"Ugh, the stupid dance." Tracy's nose wrinkled a bit. "I don't seem to understand why schoolboard wants it compulsory for students to attend. I'd rather be playing video games in my room and read FanFables, and start to yell at why Jaz wasn't endgame when fans do not see how perfect Jordan is for Kaz, and not Bree."

"Well, lots of couples will be on the dancefloor that night." Jay added.

"I know, even January and Dewey are going as a couple, and they aren't even in high school yet." Tracy shrugged as Jay chuckled.

She didn't notice that Theo was skating over before Jay pulled her out of the way.

"You ok?" Jay asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Uh…y-yeah." Tracy felt her face burning red, considering her height (5'3") and Jay is like 4 to 5 inches taller.

"SORRY!" Theodore (now 13) shouted over. "JENNY! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

A loud crash was heard as Jenny had bumped into Theo.

"GET YOUR BUTT OF MY FACE, THEO!" Jenny hissed over.

"Well, get YOUR feet off my manly chest." Theo groaned a bit.

"Manly? don't you mean puppy fat?" Jenny teased.

"THAT'S MUSCLE!" Theo gasped, insulted.

* * *

"Uh…" Jay noticed the distance between them before Tracy pulled away.

"Anyway, the reason why I don't feel like going is that everyone is gonna be slowdancing and I don't have anyone to go with. So I guess I would be having some girl time with my Single Lady friends." Tracy listed her single friends: Chris, Kitty, and Kozi. "What about you?"

"Me? Well I would be going solo," Jay shrugged. "so I can dance with all the ladies."

Tracy felt her heart sinking a little.

"Yeah haha, I mean lots of girls have been swooning for you." Tracy shrugged, "to me, looks never matter. That, and the fact Jones and I have a feud with the cheerleaders."

"How is it possible that you two had feuds with the cheerleading squad?" Jay frowned.

"Long story, but it involved mud, slime, and a costume that looks like the Demogorgon from Stranger Things." Tracy shrugged with a smirk, before humming a melody to herself.

"You are all kinds of strange." Jay commented.

"Hey Jay~" a few of the pretty school divas went over to talk to him.

"Hello ladies." Jay smiled over.

"I…I Have to go." Tracy stated. "I'm gonna go see Evie and Mal."

"But I wanted to ask you something." Jay stated.

"I am not reading and checking your essay, not even Genie-spellcheck (parody to Google Spellcheck) can save you!" Tracy sassed before she walked away.

Jay internally groaned, once again he had given Tracy the wrong impression that he was not gonna take her to the Cotillion.

Maybe he needed help to practice asking her to the dance…And he knows just the person to get advice from.

"Psh, I knew it. Someone like him would never ask a girl like me out." Tracy thought before she sighed. She likes Jay, but she also hates him at the same time.

Oh well, maybe she should talk to her sister Lonnie about it; or Mal and Evie. She needs some girl advice about what to do in this relationship department.

* * *

 **So that's all for this chapter, so yeah Tracy and her sister Lonnie would probably be trying out for ROAR since Lonnie loves sports while Tracy is the exact opposite but she loves holding knives like Jones (in a cooking kinda way). (Never mess with those two, Lonnie is the only friendly one) January looks like Jay/Tracy (and even Jayden, her baby brother. Irony is that Jayden has similar name to Jay, point one for Jay) and is shipped with Dewey (who can say no?! They are the cute kiddie love ship) Jay has a habit of flirting with girls (which makes Tracy jealous and insecure about herself since she considers herself plain compared to other girls) and likes to mislead Tracy that he is playing with her. Let's hope Jay finds a way to ask Tracy out to the dance fast. (tho by the title and plot, we all know something is gonna go horribly wrong) Oh yeah judging by Jones' personality he would fit in on the Isle just fine, he might even wanna be besties with Harry Hook. Theodore is based from Bob of Lab Rats, and Jenny is his soulmate (shh they don't know it yet)**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk/Bro-Talk**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so I am back with another chapter. So, in this one, we will be seeing Tracy interacting with Mal and Evie for some girl talk, we might probably see what Jay has in mind to ask Tracy to the dance (since Tracy has hesitations of going, she hates formal occasions, unless it has something to do with books, chocolates, or cute children, yeah she's sort of the older sisterly/motherly one) Anyway, back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Chad is getting tough treatment but hey at least Jay won. XD yeah we will be having more Jacy drama. Yeah the lucky charm was from Miraculous Ladybug. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A): Glad you liked the previous chapter. Here are the answers to your questions:-

1 Well besides Jay I like Ben, Lonnie, Mal, Carlos and Evie and Dude. (all are mutually tied) I think Gil is funny and kinda cute I guess but Jay is better looking.

2 well I hadn't seen the full movie yet but so far I find them all interesting. Uma seems like Scarlett, Harry would be like Experion and Gil I am not sure but he;s like the evil version of Adam Davenport

3 I love If Only, Set it Off, Did I Mention and Rotten to the Core from the first movie.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter too.

 **I do not own anything (or the future cameoed OCs of The Malaysian Dream) except for my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I made my way over to Evie and Mal's room, I knocked on the door.

Evie was helping Mal with the fitting session of her Cotillion gown.

"Come in!" Evie called out, before I kicked the door open.

"Ok, we've been friends for like 2 years. Do you have to kick the door open every time you visit?" Mal commented with an amused smirk.

"Well what was I supposed to do? _Gently_ open the door? It's not my fault the door is made of hard wood!" I replied in sarcasm before Evie and Mal snickered.

"I'm still surprised you passed Princess Elegance Debutante 2 years ago!" Evie stated. I know, it is still a miracle that I passed the subject.

"Me too." Mal nodded. "Which is shocking since you've never been able to drink tea without chugging it down like it was root beer."

"Oh wow, Evie, one word for Mal's dress: _Masterpiece_!" I looked at Mal's gown before I gave Evie a nod of approval.

"Thanks." Evie nodded, before gesturing, "have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." I shrugged, sitting on the floor beside Mal's bed with my legs crossed.

Beside Mal's bed was a cage for the now lizard Maleficent, with a cardboard beside saying "DO NOT FEED MY MOTHER" (True fact, there had been a number of times of which Jones tries to give the lizard his villainy resume, but Mal had to stop him before anything else happens)

"Have you picked out what you're wearing for the Cotillion?" Evie asked.

"Probably some old hoodie dress." I looked away nervously, up until now I hadn't really decided if I wanted to go to the dance or not.

"What? No friend of mine is wearing cheap hoodies to the most eventful dance of our lives! Besides, I will be designing your dress for the cotillion and that's final, young lady!" Evie turned to me with a stern face. Ok, when Evie doesn't want me wearing old shabby clothes, she gets serious.

"I'm 17, besides, I don't feel like going. It's gonna be the premiere night of episode 2 Raven's Home!" I groaned a bit. "and Devon Carter is gonna guest star, he and Raven were one of my favorite my OTP of all time, next to Adura (Adam Davenport/my OC Sakura), Skoliver, Jaz, and Cailey (Cody/Bailey)."

"What about the real OTP that's in front of you right now?" Evie gestured to Mal and Ben's interview.

"Well it's not Skoliver; or Jaz. But fine… Just so you know, you owe me one whole Marathon night of watching endless Skoliver and Jaz scenes from Mighty Med." I reluctantly agreed after considering. I mean, the Cotillion is a huge event of the kingdom and Ben would want all his friends and family there.

"Deal." Evie nodded at the offer.

"Girls, I appreciate your chat, but Evie, you're choking me." Mal hissed over before Evie stopped.

"Sorry." Evie apologized as I giggled.

"There will be so many royal guests at the Cotillion and I'd probably have trouble remembering all their names." Mal shook her head, looking worried.

"Sounds like me at every family reunion." I shrugged, voicing my opinion. "I just smile and nod, and pretend I know what is going on when my mind is thinking: 'Who the _HECK_ are these people?' Or 'I have never seen this person in my life and why do they know so much about me?'"

Mal giggled in response, "I'll keep your advice at mind."

Mal glanced at her old VK outfit.

"Uh E, have you ever wondered what life would be like if we were still back at the Isle?" Mal asked. What's wrong? Is she homesick?

"Well, that's an interesting question," Evie was about to give a reply when the tv started broadcasting Auradon's Power Couple. "Look who's on TV?"

The channel started to broadcast Ben, his family, and Mal having dinner at Agrabah Palace with Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, and Prince Aziz. Mal seemed to be having some trouble getting used to the food. Of course, Belle and Beast invited Princess Jamie of Maldonia (aka Charles' 'girlfriend') and Princess January of China (who, everyone of Auradon, now knows her as Princce Dewey's little girlfriend)

The families were eating, until Charles started a food fight with Jamie, which caused a rather fun dining experience. Heck, even Carpet and Abu, along with Genie and his daughter Jordan, joined in the fight.

Mal chuckled a bit at the memory.

"I for one actually think having the press tailing you like a shadow is more of creepy and annoying than fun." I shrugged. This is why I prefer a private life.

The channel continued broadcasting to earlier that morning when Mal was surrounded by the press who were pestering her.

"Let's hope they cut out the part where I scared the crap out of the reporters when I pranked them saying I lost a huge bucket of radioactive waste." I started snickering a bit.

Mal was looking at her ring when she must have remembered that we had midterms tomorrow, she rushed over to memorize her notes.

Evie noticed her A-Tab (Auro-Tablet, parody to Samsung Galaxy Tablet) started blinking with G-Mails.

"What's up, E?" I looked over.

"Well, I just got 10 more requests for gown making for the princesses." Evie stated.

" _10_? How are you gonna get all them done on time?" I frowned. "For one thing, you already have enough orders from the girls, and plus one for Chad Charming. And two, we have midterms on History tomorrow!"

"I can manage." Evie assured, before noticing Mal was using a spell.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in: Ben." Evie told Mal before she looked up from her notes.

"C'mon Evie, you know what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster." Mal stated.

"Wait, shouldn't that book be in the museum?" Evie stated.

"Uh…that would be partially my fault too." I blinked, before raising a hand.

About a week back, I was having a bit of a feud with Jessica Dingwall (since Audrey has been out of town lately, Jessica took the role of being the next Queen Bee) ever since Jessica insulted her and made fun of me.

So, I decided to ask Mal to help her use some spells to jinx the Diarrhea Tea (of which me and Jones made for like 2 years ago out of anything that can cause a month's worth of food poisoning) to poison the snobby princess. (In which the tea by now had smelt rotten like a dead corpse so Jones needed desperate help to maintain the "freshness" of the rotting tea)

"You what?" Evie frowned at my explanation.

"Hey! It was either jinx the taste of the tea; or Jason Dean's way of getting rid of a Queen Bee." I shrugged, holding up a drain cleaner (that she was gonna use to clean up the dorm drains later). "the tea seemed like a better idea."

"Well, as your friend, I think that the spell book" Evie snatched away the spell book before Mal groaned a bit. "belongs to the museum, like my mirror."

Mal tried to make a face to ask Evie to give her back the book, bit Evie won the battle.

"Don't you mean the remains of your father?" I joked, referencing from one of my favorite book series, "The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell" by Chris Colfer.

"Ok I know you got me addicted to the book series, but I am very sure my mom didn't have kids with a mirror." Evie shook her head, "But Chris Colfer's description of how his version of my mom turned evil makes me cry every time."

"Hey, by the time I'm done with the final book, I am praying hard Morina ends up dead, or I will punch someone." I stated with my hands raised, it's not my fault I am an aggressive shipper; if anyone tries to hurt my friends or people I ship I will have no hesitations of slaughtering.

"E, do you ever miss life back on the Isle?" Mal asked. "Breaking the rules?"

"You mean, stealing, lying and fighting?" Evie asked.

"Yeah!" Mal nodded. "I mean, Jones does that all the time."

"No. And two, Jones is a terrible example." Evie stated, "Mal, look around. We're in Auradon, here, are can be whatever we wanna be!"

"In that case, I wanna be the person to start World War 3!" Jones passed by and shouted in a joking tone.

"Except _that_." Evie stated.

"JONES, SOME PRIVACY PLEASE?!" Evie yelled over.

"I live next-door, I can hear _everything_." Jones joked. It's true; Jones and I are bunking at the room next to Mal and Evie's room.

"Sorry about Jones, he's very _interesting_." I explained. "That and he has great hearing."

"And don't talk too much about girl stuff, because I've heard ENOUGH of that when Mom gave Lonnie the Talk back when Tracy and I were having fever and were quarantined at Mrs. Potts place." Jones added.

"True, I had to find out the _HARD_ way." I raised a hand, before shuddering at the memory of how I expected the first visit of my "best monthly friend".

"But Evie's kinda right, I mean _look around, look around, how lucky we are to be alive right now_." I started to hum to Hamilton the Musical's "Schyuler Sisters" except I changed the lyrics a bit.

"That's the spirit I'm looking for." Evie nodded, before turning to Mal. "C'mon Mal, let go of the past, we're finally fitting in."

"I guess you're right." Mal sighed as she forced a smile.

" _History is happening in Auradon, where we just happened to be, in the greatest city in the world, the greatest city in the world_." I started to sing in a happy little tune.

"I think you've been a bit overboard with the musical numbers from Heathers and Hamilton lately." Mal giggled.

"Well I had to, my life's been a bit of a bum ever since Elite Force ended with a cliffhanger! I mean _WHO DOES THAT_?!" I quickly went from calm self to rant mode.

"Now calm down." Evie patted her head.

"Ugh fine, my only option now is to grow up and be a scriptwriter someday like Madam Nigel is, and bring my favorite show back to life. That or find the directors and demand to them why they didn't make Jaz endgame." I shrugged a bit, sitting on a chair.

"Why are you all worked up about something that's been over for like a year?" Mal asked.

"Elite Force was my life, ok? Every part of the show felt like an escapade from reality, and meeting the cast was a dream come true for me, everyone was like a family of friends, (of course that doesn't stop me from shipping Paris with Jake, they're meant to be, they just don't know it yet), Lab Rats helped me get over my middle school when I was being picked on by the cool kids; or whenever my dad and I fight. I guess this is a pretty big deal for me." I scratched my head with a weak smile. This is probably why I am the way I am today.

Evie suddenly got an idea before scribbling and sketching on her notebook.

"What are you doing? Are you writing the bill for Chad?" I asked, snickering a bit.

"Nope, I did that last week. It's the dress I am gonna design for you." Evie stated.

"Wait, what?" I panicked. This girl moves fast.

"Time to get your _measurements_." Evie grinned over, holding up a measuring tape for girls.

"Oh, hell no!" I frowned.

"Don't worry, I will include a hood, just the way you like it." Evie stated with a nod.

"Now we're talking." I sat up straight eagerly.

"That'd be 200 bucks" Evie joked.

"Screw you." I gave her a stern face.

"I just can't wait for the Cotillion to arrive." Evie nodded.

"Speaking of which, that girl Dakoda from Auradon University told me she was gonna interview you later this evening. She kinda looks like you." Mal stated.

"Nonsense, I look much better, don't I?" Evie joked back.

"The fairest of them all." I mocked a hallow tone that would have insulted the Magic Mirror himself (I think it's a 'he' from the movie).

"Seriously, she looks like you in a way, I mean dark eyes, the almost similar chin structure." Mal stated.

"Oh haha!" Evie jokingly slapped Mal with a scarf. I just laughed at the humor.

"Don't you ever think that maybe Dakoda could be like…your long-lost sister, I mean some of the parents from the Isle had flings with people from the mainland before being relocated. Although I've never seemed to meet Mr. Perez before." I wondered out loud. "Did you ever think that maybe you had a family member separated?"

"Honestly, no. My mom never spoke of my birth father." Evie shook her head.

"Yeah speaking of 'mom', should we stop letting _her_ use the remote? All she watches all day is Victor Krane from Lab Rats." I pointed over. And Krane is the ONLY evil man I know who matches Maleficent's standards for Ideal Evil Husband.

The lizard that used to be the evilest enchantress gave the girl a glare before Tracy yelped nervously and hid behind Evie.

"So uh, has any guy prom-pose to you to the Cotillion yet?" Mal turned to Evie.

"Well a couple of guys have asked but I'm not interested." Evie stated.

"What about Doug?" Mal asked.

"I think the spark we had might be fading, I mean he just seems like a friend to me. Besides I think he's got a crush on Dakoda." Evie shrugged, seemingly ok with it.

"I heard Emmerich from the Nature Lovers Club is asking Jane to the dance. I'm not sure who Chad is going with, but by now Jones and I are betting on him going with his wallet." I joked. I am really hoping Carlos would ask Evie, I can tell he has a crush on her.

"So, what about you Trace? Are you going with Jay?" Evie teased over.

"Psh, what?" I blushed a bit. "N-no way, he's gonna go solo and dance with the pretty girls, he said so."

"Besides, compared to girls here, I'm trash." I joked, before laughing to hide my feelings. "I enjoy the single life by the sidelines. I mean almost all my gal pals have a date, except Chris Bjorgman, Kitty Gayle-Cat (Cheshire Cat's niece), and Kozi, but let's be real the only guy Kozi was into is now at the Isle."

"Wait, she is STILL into Zevon?" Mal frowned a bit, remembering that one creepy Peruvian chemist from the Isle who had a crush on Mal a long time ago, but let's just say Kozi bumped into Zevon and they started flirting with each other.

"And Zevon even tried to explode Auadon and kill Ben for his crush as a symbol of their love, how romantic is that?" I snickered.

"Uh let's rephrase, he tried to kill my boyfriend, our friend Jordan Genie, and a bunch of innocent lives in Auradon." Mal stated.

"Still, that's commitment of insane love." Evie nodded.

"Yup, everyone can tell Kozi is still bummed about losing her one true love. Even her pet dog Jade." I nodded. "I ship KoZe it's like JD and Veronica except less destructive. Although when you think about it Yzma sort of was Kuzco's godmother so that would have made Zevon like Kozi's removed "uncle"."

"You know, now it sounds messed up." Mal stated.

"Love is love. Even if they have no blood relations." Evie nodded before I laughed and nodded.

Maybe…maybe I should try to gut up and ask Jay to the dance?

* * *

 **Meantime…**

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

I made my way over to my room, since Carlos and Jones usually hang out in my room that I shared with Carlos. If there is anyone who could help me at asking the girl I have a crush on, it's Jones. That, and most of Tracy's friends are savages. (Chris seems to hold a grudge on me ever since I said, "Excuse me, ma'am." on presentation day; Kozi knows martial arts, and that Kitty likes murder mystery novels)

I knocked the door, just to be polite. Hey, because if you're gonna marry his sister, may as well get to know your future brother-in-law better.

"Must be the pizza." I could hear Carlos from the other side of the door, before Jones opened up the door.

"Hey Jones." I greeted him with a smile.

Jones frowned before he gave me a disgusted look. (I don't look revolting, do I?)

"C-Dog, did you order a bitter old man?" Jones asked, shouting over to Carlos who was playing video games. Hey, who are you calling an old man?! I am just 2 years older than you are!

"No, we ordered the cheese and onions special pizza." Carlos replied, checking over. "Oh hey Jay!"

"Ugh! It's _YOU_." Jones gave me a dirty look, before growling, "What do you want?"

"Is it the pizza?" Calvin Charming (He's not a part of ROARs but he's head of the Robotics club) asked.

"No, I highly doubt the pizza comes over that soon." Another person stated, I recognize that voice as Hunter, one of the older kids at school who recently got into college.

"Hey Jay!" Ben popped his head from the study table Jones uses.

"Ok, why is everyone else here?" I pointed over, noticing that Jones invited all the guys from the ROAR team and the Tourney team. But most of the team members are about the same.

Aziz, Ben, Chad (who is sobbing like Mother Gothel on soap opera nights back at the Isle) and his brother Calvin, Carlos, Jones, Hunter. It's kinda hard to get everyone back in the same spot after everyone's been busy for so long.

Doug is here too, with a guy from the Event Committee that Jane works in, Emmerich I think his name was. He's a nice kid and a bit of a nerd and loves nature.

"It was supposed to be just me and C-Dog on Video Games night, and him helping me out with my drama script." Jones stated. "But then Chad invited himself in and then Hunter."

"Just be glad Herkie isn't here for foosball." Aziz added.

"Wait, how DID Chad got in?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure Chad mastered the rules of breaking and entering via mice." Jones mocked before I laughed.

"Oh haha." Chad gave us a sarcastic response.

"But seriously, this is MY room." Carlos frowned.

"And my parents are chief of National Security, you break in one more time, just one call and I can have you arrested." Jones warned.

"Hunter, I thought you were having your midterms?" I asked the redheaded young king.

"Oh, I am. But I figured I needed some quality time with my old pals. College is a pain." Hunter stated. Yeah, running a kingdom, being an absentee valuable player from ROAR, and struggling college altogether must be hard.

"So, Chad tells me you ran off with a certain girl when practice was over." Aziz stated.

Wow, word travel fast here.

"Did you do anything indecent to my sister? I swear, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down from the deepest part of this planet and feed you alive to the hyenas!" Jones warned.

"No, we just talked." I stated.

"Tell that to the jury," Jones snorted.

"So, did you ask Tracy to the Cotillion?" Doug asked.

"Psh, whaaaaat?" I lied, feeling my voice going 8 octaves high.

"He didn't ask her." The other boys concluded.

"I'm still surprised you hadn't given up on her yet." Chad stated.

Well jokes on you, I am not a guy who gives up on what he wants so easily.

"At least Jay won't give up as soon as Audrey gave up on you." Aziz stated before Chad went sobbing again.

"He's a blubbering mess." Jones stated.

"Last time I saw someone crying like that was when Mother Gothel watched soap operas." Carlos commented with a nod.

"C'mon guys, he's going through a lot." Ben stated.

"You know what is going through a lot more if he keeps crying? Its when my fist travels all the way to the center of your brain." Jones warned.

"So anyone of you have dates for the dance yet? Besides Ben." I asked the guys.

"I asked Hayley." Hunter raised a hand. No duh, she's his fiancée now.

"I have a girl I might want to ask, but I'm worried she'll say no." Emmerich stated, blushing a bit.

"Is it Jane?" Jones sneered.

"Maybe?" Emmerich blushed a bit.

"Well I might wanna ask Dakoda, but she's out of my league." Doug stated nervously.

"Oh, you mean that cool girl with the camera Chad used to date?" Aziz remembered.

"I'm going solo, because who needs a date when you have your wallet." Jones smirked.

"I asked Lonnie, and I'm so glad she said yes." Aziz nodded blushing.

"Look, Jones. I want to ask Tracy to the dance, but I don't know how." I told the guys.

"You should use a romantic gesture." Ben stated. I'm not the guy who can decorate a room with flowers to get a girl.

"Like skywriting, that's how I got Robby to say yes." Calvin nodded.

"Just be honest with her." Carlos added.

"Or be completely cool but romantic." Hunter added.

"You could practice with her, like your big confession 2 years ago." Aziz stated.

Yeah but she won't hesitate to pummel me with a spatula.

"Look, I still think you are a scumbag. But Trace is my sis, and I want her to be happy." Jones shrugged, giving me 'go for it' look.

Well this is not I wanted my day to go, but hey I got advice from the guys and hanging out with my bros. And yeah, they're right. I am gonna ask Tracy to the Cotillion, but I get nervous around her (mostly because of the many stuff she hides in that handbag of hers, once she pulled out a pistol from that bag. I know General Li is tough dad, but I never expected him to give his daughters permission to carry pistols in case of flirty boys) I need someone to help me practice, so I won't mess this up big time.

* * *

 **Well that's all for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. Here's some stuff I like to ramble on:-**

 **So yeah Tracy is getting some girl talk with Mal and Evie (and some of her gal pals later on) so far, I have revealed Tracy has a few new OC friends that are not from the prequel but will be introduced later on in Wicked Chronicles. Kitty is a seemingly sweet and petite girl but the girl can throw a mean punch and she's a dog person with a pet named Ringo. Chris is Kavan's younger sister and she's pretty witty and friendly. And Kozi is Kuzco's daughter who has a crush on Zevon (aww~~) and she has a pet dog named Jade. SO you can say Jade, Ringo and Dude are gonna be a trio, except my friend who's based on Kitty told me her pet dog is 'gay for his bro-dog' so I think if Ringo were human he'd be the happy gay best friend. Dude I am not sure about him other than he now talks, and Jade would be the calm and collected but feisty canine when she needs to be (loosely based on my friend TeamTLKandBaltoCrew's OC Bandit) Tracy gets along with almost everyone (mostly girls at this point) so she might try to reason with any of her friends in case they wanna go rogue.**

 **Meantime, (credit to Jones for the comeback attack) Jay has a bro talk with his friends for advice. Jay is gonna ask Tracy to the dance but will have trouble asking since they're both stubborn at admitting their crushes on each other. I'm not sure what happens after the scene of Mal and Evie at the fitting room, but the next chapter would probably be an original or straight over to the next day at school scene.**

 **That's all for today, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Midnight Sleepover Guest**

 **Purpledolpin05: So yeah before we head off to see with the new Villain Kids (with addition to Zevon because hey he needs some love too, preferably from Kozi, and probably some mentions of my friend's OCs) or the scene with the gang later on, I felt like making a Jay/Tracy moment. so anyway, back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Tracy is an easily likable character since she's representative of the fandom (well or me in general). Well it's easy to guess how Jay/Tracy are gonna be in drama so you're probably right about the suggestion (wink, wink) anyway, hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, it's interesting to have multiple characters interacting. And yeah I am a sucker for Jordan/Kaz (thus Zevon/Pinky Carter from KC Undercover in my crossover fic but Pinky is the main inspiration for Kozi) no one can make me ship Skaz or Braz. My love for Elite Force is never gonna change (since I am still devoted to the fandom) Hope you will like this update. Oh, and answers to your questions: -

1 yeah, I have read the book, it's very cool and interesting.

2 Nah I generally like reviews, as long as it's not hater flames (sometimes I like long reviews since I like listening/reading of others' opinions)

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own anything (or the future cameoed OCs of The Malaysian Dream) except for my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Thursday Midnight**

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

It wasn't even sunrise when I heard a loud bang in my door. It's only 1 am! Who does that?!

Seriously? Oh well, at least it woke me up from that one weird dream I had.

Note to self, stop reading Jamaica Inn by Daphne du Maurier. Since I got an assignment that I got paired with Kitty (that's how we became friends) to transcribe the audio clip in phonetics.

Now all I can hear is Mary's voice narrating the shipwrecks. In words of Mary "memories of the audio clip HAUNT ME LIKE A NIGHTMARE".

I dragged myself from bed, before opening the door. [Oh yeah Jones was bunking with C-Dog and Mocking-Jay (sweet, this nickname combines of 2 of my favorite things: my favorite bird and my favorite hobby: mocking Jay) tonight]

"Jones! If this is about you trying to _borrow_ my bolster again, I am not giving you mine!" I yelled before actually checking who was at the door. Jones likes to borrow my bolster, I don't know why! He has his own!

"Actually, it's me." A gruff voice stated as I looked up.

It was Jay. Oh snap.

"Oh, what do you want?" I yawned a bit and asked.

Why isn't he responding? I noticed that he was looking at my attire, which is a simple loose pink blouse and blue yoga trouser pants.

"Cute pajamas by the way." Jay smirked a bit. I quickly blushed deeply, oh no can he see through me? [I don't really wear anything else in my nightwear but only my family knows this, but hey Jones isn't a pervert and he finds girls obnoxious]

"Oh, shut it! The shirt was Lonnie's, she gave it to me." I grumbled, now I am the shorter one of the family.

"Still, it's cute." Jay chuckled, looking at me up and down. I don't like your tone, Mister Wig-ster.

"What is it that you want? If it isn't relevant, I need my sleep. I'm not sure if you've noticed; but we have a history test this noon!" I stated, frowning a bit.

"I know, but I uh…kinda got locked outside my room" Jay explained, running a finger through his hair

"How the Battle of Cowshed did _that_ happened?" I frowned.

"Jones did it. I just went out for a quick snack and when I got back they must have locked me out." Jay explained, before asking. "can I uh…sleep in your room tonight?"

…Ehhh?!

"Please? I just need a few hours of sleep, ok? Besides, the tryouts for the new ROAR recruits are on Friday" Jay begged, using his dreamy eyes to try and charm me.

I thought for a few seconds before nodded reluctantly.

"F-Fine, but not a word about this to anyone, ok?" I warned.

"Sure." Jay nodded, walking inside my room. "So where do I sleep?"

"Jones' bed." I pointed over, Jay open up a blanket sheet before yelping.

"What is it?" I checked over.

How the HECK did Jones got a serpent on his bed?! And how is it possible that I didn't even noticed?! I heard that Calvin Charming and Jones were gonna prank one of the rival schools by stealing mascot, I sure hope Neverland High School didn't changed their mascot to a snake.

I read a note by his bed.

' **I am serpent-sitting for Kozi until she finds a slot for the reptiles at the Animal Shelter by Friday noon'**

 **-the Boy you claimed as the Deviled Child, Jones**

"Who even serpent-sits?!" I exclaimed. I mean Matt Hatter once owned a Jabberwocky but now Jones is proving to the insane one.

' **PS, don't worry, they're harmless! Well,** _ **hardly**_ **.'**

"Apparently, _Jones_." Jay snorted as I giggled a bit.

"Since Jones has a serpent on _loose_ , where am I gonna sleep now?" Jay grumbled.

"On the floor?" I pointed over.

"No way, those snakes are gonna bite me!" Jay grumbled a bit.

"Well, so will I if you keep whining." I warned, before sighing.

"Fine…you can bunk with me." I decided.

"Because you want me to?" Jay joked.

"No, because if those snakes attack me in my sleep, you are gonna be my shield." I snorted.

Well, this is so awkward. I have never been this close to a guy ever. Jones doesn't count since he is my brother but even he doesn't cuddle up to me anymore.

"I am surprised how you're even letting me bunk with you." Jay looked surprised. I meant as a friend, not like one of those stupid love stuff kids my age probably does. Ew!

"because I treat you like a girl-friend I ever had." I joked.

"I am a GUY!" He grumbled.

"Not with that hair you're not." I giggled.

"my hair is fabulous." He hissed over.

"Sure... but you're never really serious when it comes to feelings dude." I added. I once dared him to cosplay as Skylar Storm, and the image still holds on. "I bet I can fight you and still make you whine like the punk you are!"

"You're on." Jay smirked, before I started to tickle him (I have grown to know that he has a soft spot for tickling, hey it's my go to whenever we fight), once he was distracted I grab a pillow to prepare to throw it at him.

"Stuffed teddy bear (too harmless), my limited-edition Skylar Storm/Oliver plushie doll (too precious) a crowbar (too heavy), pistol (too lethal. what? Dad's pretty protective when it comes to us kids, he asked Lonnie to wear camouflage makeup instead of girly ones) …" I grumbled, looking for something decent to throw at Jay.

But I wasn't aware that he had stopped laughing when he suddenly tackled me (by tackle, I meant tackle and tickle) and pinned me down to my bed.

"Looks like I win." Jay smirked at me.

"Dude, st-stop it! It tickles!" I laughed, before he stopped tickling me.

Wait, what is this situation supposed to be? Why is my heart racing so fast?

"I can be serious; can't you just see that?" Jay looked pretty serious, but I can't really see if it's real or not.

"See what?" I frowned.

"See that…I can be serious about emotions." He insisted.

"Jay, I…" I didn't know what to say about his words.

"I may be a guy, and I am stronger than you, but I still have emotions too; you should know that." Jay looked upset that I had teased him earlier.

"I…I'm sorry if I had insulted you." I sighed, before he lets me go.

"So…wanna cuddle over to me? My arms are more than welcomed." Jay teased me a bit.

"Not if you want to go for ROAR with decapitated arms." I warned him, placing a body pillow between us. "you try anything funny on me and I'll make sure you will be walking without ribs!"

I grabbed my bolster before hugging it in my arms.

"Lucky bolster." Jay mumbled under his breath, I gave him a teasing look.

"Night." I yawned, hugging my bolster to sleep. My bed was leaning against the wall so I am taking the inner side (because I am not gonna fall off the bed again, long story) while Jay sleep on the outer lane.

Seriously? What is up with Jay these days? One minute he goes off flirting with other girls, and the next he's all close to me.

Ugh, when can he stop making me feel all girly and nervous?!

I pushed all those thoughts aside, besides we have midterms tomorrow.

Besides, we're on the same bed and this is so awkward. I mean, I stayed over at his room occasionally but we sleep in different beds (I bunk on C-Dog's bed when Carlos and Jones were out of town for the 9th grade trip to Charmington kingdom to see where Chad and Calvin was born) What if he tries anything on me?

I heard Jay lightly snoring beside me. Man's a quick sleeper. I shrugged as I fell asleep. Besides, Jay is a somewhat gentleman, so I guess I should let my guard down for now. Besides, dad hid a sword or two under my table lamp so Jay is gonna get it if I catch him doing unpleasant things to me.

* * *

 **Morning**

I woke up only to find Jay hugging me in his sleep, his face is too close.

H-H-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Woah, woah, hands off dude! I don't care if you're asleep but hands off me, creep.

"J-Jay…? Could you let go of me?" I whispered over, only to be responded by his snore.

I got annoyed before shoving him, by shove I meant kick, off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Jay groaned. "What was _THAT_ for?!"

"That is what you get for putting your hands all over me, _creep_!" I spat out.

"Worth it." Jay groaned out, as I giggled.

"I'll go and change up first." I quickly ran over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Note to self: this is why I must never bunk with Jay again. Especially when he's too close up front! Ugh, I just hope Jay didn't find out of what I wear at night.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I should be focusing on the History test we have later. I quickly washed up, brushed my teeth and changed into my usual hooded white T's with black jeans and a pair of purple high tops.

"I'm done, you're next." I shouted, I kicked him a bit to make sure he's up.

Now I understand how Hayley felt when she was bunking with Hunter all those years before. Praise you, Hales, I salute to you for tolerating a slob like Hunter.

* * *

 _Bling!_

A text from my sister.

'Morning, Trace, are you ready for today's test?' -Lonnie

'Not quite, but hey I think I can do ok for the test.' I texted back.

'Aziz told me that tryouts for ROAR is tomorrow,' -Lonnie

'Oh yeah, I know. I really wanna try out though…' I texted back, my sister and I have grown quite fond of swordfights since it was a thing us kids used to do, we would joust with wooden swords until we start to attack Uncle Chip or Chad Charming.

'Then why not? We can disguise ourselves as guys. I mean you look like dad.' -Lonnie

Seriously? I know I look like my dad, that doesn't mean I am a dude!

'Ok, we'll discuss the plans after the test.' I texted back before I noticed Jay was done washing up.

* * *

"Wanna head out for breakfast?" Jay asked.

"Eh, why not?" I shrugged. "I am _STARVING_!"

Jay laughed in response before I blushed.

"You're so cute when you're blushing." He smirked.

I quickly punched his shoulder in response.

" _Am not_!" I hissed over.

"Could you help me study for the midterms?" Jay asked.

"Ya didn't study, now did you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did! Maybe a little." Jay looked away awkwardly, before admitting, "fine! I didn't study much! I've been so busy being team captain for ROAR lately."

"Fine." I sighed, "I'll study with you after breakfast, but if you try to stall your revision and get a big fat F instead, don't come whining when I told you so."

"Thanks, Feisty, you are the best." Jay smiled at me before he ruffled my already-messy hair.

Ugh, why do I have to be such a dork around him?

* * *

 **So yeah, I was supposed to update last week but I got too busy with school work. So, I drafted out this Jacy scene for you readers. I wanted some Jay/Tracy moments here and there before something else happens. I had another earlier draft that I will be saving for Wicked Chronicles in which there was a scene with Tracy staying over at Jay's room when she found out Jones took her keys on a field trip by accident. But hey, I think Jay is gentlemanly enough not to lay a finger on Tracy in their sleep except the cuddle session. So yeah Jay is now a sleep hugger while Tracy is a 'this is my bed, touch me again and you'll be sleeping on the floor' person. PS, never mess with Jones he's got a serpent ready to attack people with.**

 **By now I have drafted that both the Li sisters will be interested in joining the ROARs, since Lonnie is a skilled fighter and Tracy just wants to express her aggressive and fighter side. So, in the next chapter, we will be seeing the gang after their midterms along with how everyone is doing before the Isle scene.**

 **That's all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: High School Hoo-hahs**

 **Purpledolpin05: Because I don't really know what to name the chapter so this is all I got. And let's be real, high school is where most drama of teenage life happens. I should know, I used to be in high school XD Anyway, back to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah the Jay/Tracy moment was cute but Jones will be furious when he knows XD Hope you will like this update.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, well Tracy gets a little nervous around guys and has doubts of Jay being loyal but he knows how to be a gentleman when he needs to be. Yeah Jay and Roman are totally the protective older brother figures and that's pretty cool. (Though I would assume Roman is down to earth as well so Tracy is mutually attracted to both guys for that matter) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own anything (or the future cameoed OCs of The Malaysian Dream) except for my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Thursday…**

After breakfast, Tracy dragged Jay to an empty wooden table near the old abandoned teachers' office-now-turned warehouse.

"Nice place to study." Jay looked around.

"Thanks, Kitty was the first to find this spot, and us girls (including Mal, Lonnie, Jane, Evie and the other girls) use this place to chat." Tracy gave him a little smile, before taking out a textbook from her bag.

"So which chapter do you suck at the most?" Tracy asked.

"Uh…chapter 3?" Jay scanned through the book.

"Jay, you're looking at our Science textbook! (looks over) about binary fission." Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you get punched too hard by someone it blurs your vision sometimes." Jay argued back.

"You're welcome." Tracy gave him a teasing smirk, before looking at the textbook. "Ok, let's start from the beginning, ok?"

"Fine by me." Jay shrugged.

"Ok, so chapter 1 of the History textbook is about the history of Auradon, not surprising. Starting with the infamous curse that turned Ben's dad into a…well, beast." Tracy turned to page 1. "Now in hindsight, Beast was cursed to be a beast for 10 years until his 21st birthday, which would have meant he was cursed when he was about 11."

"The guy in the textbook doesn't LOOK 11!" Jay pointed over to a picture.

"He probably had puberty early." Tracy waved a hand over. "Oh wow, he actually looks so much like Charlie, except with longer hair."

"Like father like son." Jay quoted.

"Yeah, I mean Charlie's already got the temper and charms from his papa," Tracy giggled, before focusing on the midterms. "Ok, so let's get started with the proper revision."

Tracy started to explain to Jay about the history chapters in simplified version so he could understand, she didn't notice Jay looking at her, smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something stuck on my face?" Tracy noticed Jay looking at her, before she frowned. "Oh no, did you get constipation? Because that is Theo's sheepish face _every_ _time_ he gets constipated."

"No! stop comparing me to that kid!" Jay protested a bit. "We don't even look alike."

"Well, you're both flirts, you're both afraid of Jones, and you both could _really_ use a shower after gym." Tracy listed.

"I was uh…actually going to ask you a question." Jay cleared his throat.

"Ask away, I love history quizzes!" Tracy gave a smirk.

"I am not asking about academics." Jay frowned, are academics and fanfables all that's running in her mind?

"Then you should start shaving that forest of locks you call _hair_." Tracy gave a sarcastic remark.

"I am not shaving." Jay hissed over. "I was just gonna ask if you'd like-."

"Tracy! Jay! There you guys are, why are you still here?! The midterms start in 5 minutes!" Jane ran over to inform them.

"WHAT?!" Tracy bolted up from her seat. "Oh no, we're gonna be so late."

Tracy turned to look at Jay, "what was it you wanna ask me?"

"Oh uh…nothing." Jay gave her a smile as he ruffled Tracy's hair. "Good luck at your midterm, Feisty."

"Thanks, you too." Tracy smiled back, before they rushed to their exam venues.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Ugh! I cannot believe that the midterms questions were so hard!" Chris Bjorgman groaned as they exited the exam hall. She has pale skin, chocolate brown hair with platinum blonde highlights and icy blue eyes.

"Well, it can't be blamed. With all the Auradonian celebration keep popping up on school days we gotta have _MORE_ stuff to remember in the history textbook." Kozi told her friend.

"Either way, I think I nailed that History test." A petite little girl with pale skin, long raven hair and large brown eyes nodded. She looked as if she were in middle school but she is actually 17. (she just looks small for her age)

"you answered that one question _What is the name of Snow White's Late Father_?" as "President Snow from Hunger Games!"." Tracy Li exclaimed.

"Huh? Really? I answered it as 'Frosty the Snowman'." Chris stated as the gang of teens giggled.

"They're both pale as heck, the resemblance is uncanny!" Kitty Cheshire (no, she is not the same as the one from Ever After High as they have different personalities and looks) hissed over, before the 4 girls laughed.

"She's not wrong though." Emmerich chuckled a bit. Emmerich Tweed is one of the adoptive grandchildren (His older sister Destiny who was in college, his younger sister Fate who is currently studying in Dunbrounch Archery Academy for the school exchange program, and his youngest brother George who is currently homeschooled) of Widow Tweed, he is a tall, lanky guy with a slightly athletic figure with short dark hair and dark eyes. (Face claim: Zachary Gordon)

"Wow, Kitty, you gave an answer not even the Magic Mirror would have thought of." Chris told the short girl.

"For a girl who looks pure and innocent on the outside, you've got a messed-up mind." Matthew "Matt" Hatter raised an eyebrow at Kitty.

"Aw, thank you." Kitty gave a smile.

"You're like a girl version of Jones." Matt Hatter claimed.

"Ew." Jones shuddered.

"Hey, most of us are still guessing if King Florian is a tranny." Kozi stated as Kitty gave her a hi-5.

"That man wears a surprisingly amount of mascara." Carlos De Ville piped in.

"I have a theory; King Florian could be a closet-tranny." Kitty stated with a stern face, before Chris burst into laughter.

"You're killing her." Tracy frowned.

"Hey guys, how'd you do at the History midterms?" Jones spotted Mal, Jay, Evie and a couple of their other friends exiting the other exam hall.

"I did well." Evie nodded with a smile.

"Let's just hope this isn't a pass-fail exam." Mal commented.

"Yeah but no one is gonna let a B-Minus student be a lady of the court." Kitty stated.

"I think I'd be able to get an A-." Lonnie nodded.

"Eh, I just wing it." Chris shrugged.

"Whoops, it's almost lunch time for our pets." Kitty checked the time before she exclaimed.

"Oh right, it's Turkey Thursdays' for Jade." Kozi remembered, taking out a lunchbox from her bag.

"I bought mashed potatoes." Kitty took out a big lunchbox of mashed potatoes with another large bottle of gravy.

"Ooh, dibs!" Chris raised her hand eagerly. No one makes better mashed potatoes like Kitty does.

"Carlos, wanna join us?" Kitty turned to Carlos.

"Uh…no thanks, I got practice later." Carlos hesitated, glancing at Evie before giving his answer. "think you can help me dog-sit Dude?"

"Suit yourself." Kozi shrugged.

"Eh, judging by how friendly my Ringo is to your Dude, I won't be surprised if they're gay for each other." Kitty shrugged.

"Ben, you better make the ship cannon if it's sailing." Raven Dunbronch joked over to Ben.

"I shall keep that in mind." Ben nodded jokingly.

"You better, it took me and Clora _THIS_ long to be open about our relationship." A young woman with short dark hair (Fiona, daughter of Fifi and Lumiere) stated, before lacing fingers with another young woman with auburn hair (Clora Cogsworth). Strangely, Fiona and Clora look similar to Veronica and Betty from Riverdale (the Netflix show).

"Well, I am happy for you two," Ben nodded at the couple.

"my Jade is the asexual best friend of the bromance." Kozi claimed, stating, "she's probably doing the Artemis thing."

"So am I. Relationships are so overrated." Kitty nodded.

"Either way, I have a shift later at the Animal Shelter later so I gotta go boast my stamina." Kozi puts on her bandana on her forehead before she, Kozi and Chris dashed off to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Ooh, have you seen the new sub for English Literature class, Mr. Fu, his dad is Chi Fu?" Evie asked.

"Oh yeah, he is so cool." Tracy smiled a bit. "He's funny, cool, and not a bad looker."

Jay wasn't really happy to hear that Tracy was talking about someone else.

"Uh guys, can I ask you for an opinion?" Carlos asked.

"Your shoelace is undone." Tracy stated.

"You have morning breath." Jay stated.

"your shirt should be tucked in." Tracy continued.

"You got a broccoli stuck between your teeth," Jay added.

Wow, letting Tracy and Jay babysit January has turned them into behaving like judgmental (Jones' words, not mine) parents. Well at least they are now mentally prepared for January's teenage years.

"And you should start clearing out your nose jungle, it is a _WASTELAND_ up there." Jones gave a firm nod. Over the past 2 years, puberty hit Carlos like a bus, he is now taller than Jones and almost Jay's height. (in which Tracy now feels kinda short, I mean she prefers boots and sandals or sneakers over heels which most of her peers' wear)

"Ok, _not_ the kind of opinion I was looking for." Carlos frowned. "and that was hurtful! My nose isn't a jungle."

"Poor C-Dog. Oh Evie, guess what I just read from the internet?" Tracy teased a little before letting Evie read the online interview that Dakoda Perez did with Evie last evening.

"Seeing you in pain brings me greatest joy." Jones patted Carlos and laughed.

"Let's say if you wanted to ask a girl out, what would you do?" Carlos asked, keep glancing at Evie who was chatting with Tracy.

"And I am taking down notes." Emmerich grabbed a notebook from his backpack and open up a blank page,

"And you _KNOW_ I'm asexual. Love just isn't my thang." Jones shrugged.

The teens were passing by the corridor when a bunch of girls were waving over to Jay in a flirty way.

Seeing Jay being so calm around pretty girls just makes Tracy wanna _rip off her head_. But she kept calm on the outside while telling Evie how her designs made it to the top 10 famous new fashion designers.

"Seriously, Evie, you're getting better reviews than Matt and he can make sweaters with his _feet_ while blindfolded!" Tracy stated.

"Why are you comparing me to Matt Hatter?" Evie joked back.

"Ok, you wanna know how to charm a girl?" Jay asked as Carlos and Emmerich nodded eagerly, like children waiting for a bedtime story.

"All you gotta do…is look like me." Jay smirked. "Girls find me irresistible."

"That's impossible, even my sister rejects you faster than me swatting a fly." Jones snorted back his laughter.

"Jay, Jones, you two are not helping." Emmerich frowned.

"Ok, let's assume if you wanna ask a girl out to the dance, what would you do, Jay?" Carlos turned to the ONLY reliable person for this love category. Since Jones has no interest in romance and Tracy seems to be more fixed on chatting with Evie.

"I'm going solo. That way I can dance with all the ladies." Jay claimed although he kept glancing at Tracy.

"Uh huh?" Carlos, Jones and Emmerich raised their eyebrows at Jay.

"So, who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Jay looked over to his friends.

"My wallet." Jones bragged. "Who needs _honey_ when you got _dough_."

"Yeah and you just took my "dough"." Emmerich stated, looking into his wallet that was emptied out. "and the picture of me and granny!"

"Wow, he's stealing their money. That's supposed to be your job." Carlos joked to Jay.

"Is there anyone who's been paired up for the dance?" Emmerich exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

As if cued, Ben's tiny 7-year-old brother Dewey was skipping around the garden singing.

 _"Ooh~ I do, I do, I do! Ooh! I do, I do, I do! Babe, you've got me helpless! Look into her eyes, and the sky's the limit. I'm helpless~ Down for the count and I'm drowning in them!"_ Dewey was serenading "Helpless" from Hamilton to his toddler girlfriend, January.

"Wow, even a toddler has a better love life than we do." Carlos blinked.

"Aw~ He's already becoming a Hamilton-Fan!" Tracy squealed a bit.

"THEO, YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL OF THE LAWN MOWER!" Jenny and Jamie yelled over at Theodore who had uh…borrowed the lawn mower from the gardener.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Theo cheered happily, before realizing he didn't know how to stop the thing. "WAIT, HOW DO I STOP THIS?!"

"Oh snap, they're gonna hit Dewey and January!" Charles yelped, before running over to drag Ben over. "BENNY, WE NEED HELP! WE GOT AN OUT OF CONTROL LAWN MOWER ON CODE RED!"

"I thought code red is the chili indigestion code?" Jenny asked.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Jamie hissed at her friend.

"Don't worry kids, I'm coming!" Tracy dropped her stuff onto the floor before pouncing over to grab the two lovebirds and taking them to safety.

"What about _meeee_?" Theo yelped, knocking over one statue. "Sorry! Sorry! Hope that's not expensive."

"THEO, LOOK OUT FOR THE-!" Jenny, Jamie and Charles shouted before Theo knocked into a tree as the lawn mower fell into a fountain.

"Hey, can anyone guess where is my secret stash of water-proof gasoline?" Jones checked through his bag and asked. Everyone beside him quickly took a step back.

As if cued, the lawn mower exploded.

"Found it." Jones gave a weak chuckle.

"Kids, are you all ok?" Tracy asked, checking on Theo.

"Yeah." Theo nodded with a big smile, coughing out some of the tree's bark.

"You're hopeless, Theo!" Jenny scolded him.

"I'm so glad you're all ok." Ben ran over to check on them, before turning to Jones. "And Jones, you had a what?"

"Did I just say gasoline? *weak laugh* I was saying uh…Doug is a closet My Little Ponies fan!" Jones pointed at Doug.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Doug hissed over.

"Thank you for protecting my little brother." Ben nodded with a weak chuckle. Since he had been busy with king duties, it's been so hard getting alone time with his girlfriend, and his brothers.

"No sweat, I would do anything to protect my kids." Tracy shrugged before Dewey and January both hugged her knees. "See? They love me."

"you sound like a mom." Ben joked.

"Thanks, 'mom'!" Dewey joked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not your mom, and won't Aunt Belle be angry if she hears this?" Tracy joked.

"Because Janoy is like your daughter, and when I grow up and mawwy her, won't that make you be like my "momma"?" Dewey asked in an innocent chirpy tone.

"Uh…" Tracy blinked, looking over at the children and Ben with a look that says "Guys, help me. I'm not ready to be a godmother-in-law just yet."

"Dewey, c'mon I'm your big brother." Ben kneeled over to Dewey. "Don't you love me?"

"I do, but I love January even more." Dewey turned to his toddler girlfriend.

"I wuv you too!" January squealed as she hugged him.

"You just got rejected by our baby brother." Charles patted his brother's back. "the truth hurts."

"Tracy, are you hurt? Did you scratch yourself?" Lonnie rushed over to push Ben aside.

"I'm fine, sis" Tracy nodded.

"YOU _BRUISED_ YOUR LEG!" Lonnie checked her sister's wounds, noticing that she had bruised her kneecap.

"Oh, _this_ _little_ _thing_?" Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"DON'T YOU THIS LITTLE THING TO ME, YOUNG LADY!" Lonnie yelled over, "the infirmary, NOW!"

"Yes 'mom'." Tracy replied sarcastically.

* * *

Meantime, Jones and the guys were walking around with Mal and Evie until Jane walks over.

Jay was looking over at the whole Kid Rescue dynamitic. He smiled a bit when he saw Tracy helping the children out.

"Mal! Mal! I have a question for you." Jane walked over, before knocking into Emmerich.

"Sorry, I am such a klutz" Emmerich chuckled nervously before collecting his books.

"Don't be, it's partly my fault too." Jane kneeled down to help Emmerich collect his books. Jane spotted a book.

"You're reading about Agriculture?" Jane asked, intrigued by Emmerich's secret hobby.

"Uh huh, Grammy is getting old, and I think I should consider helping her out handling her farm when I graduate." Emmerich admitted bashfully. Before he tried to pick up enough courage to ask the daughter of Fairy Godmother herself.

"Uh say Jane, I was wondering if…you…like the c-carrot cake last night?" Emmerich tried asking before he went to his nature lover mode.

"No, I ate the pumpkin pie." Jane giggled a bit.

"Oh, well my Grammy taught me how to make tons of pastries, including pumpkin pies; would you like to come by to try it sometime?" Emmerich asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd love that." Jane nodded bashfully.

"Smooth move, Richie." Jay patted Emmerich's back.

"C'mon, we gotta run off!" Jones stated.

"Hey girls, I got 3 slots available for the Cotillion." Evie spotted Lonnie dragging Tracy upstairs.

"Ooh! I want dibs!" Lonnie exclaimed, grinning before dropping Tracy onto the floor. "I want me and Tracy to get matching dress."

"Ok first of all, Lonnie, _OW_! And second, in response to the matching gowns: Hell, to the no!" Tracy protested, "If you wanna make me wear _pink_ , I will show up at the dance with nothing but a ruck sack! Or dress like a guy."

"Gotcha." Evie nodded at Lonnie's order.

"So Mal, about the decorations." Jane cleared her throat after watching Emmerich and the guys leave. "we still hadn't settled on a theme yet."

"Can't we do an Upside-Down themed dance?" Kozi shouted from afar. "I would look _WICKED_ in my Demogorgon dress."

"No, we cannot scar the kids for life." Jane stated as Kozi groaned.

"What about a Murder Mystery dance?" Kitty suggested happily, the girl has a weird thing about murder mystery novels.

"Still a no." Jane gave a forced smile.

"You should try that for Halloween's Scream Fest." Mal stated.

"Ooh, is it that one event where we scream, because I've been watching a lot of horror movies and I can imitate the perfect Hollywood scream." Kozi nodded excitedly before she imitated Liv Rooney's infamous 'Hollywood horror film scream' from that one Liv and Maddie Episode.

"No, it's not quite like that." Mal chuckled as she corrected.

[The irony for this is that Mal is played by Dove Cameron while Kozi is based on Cozi Zuehlsdorff who portrayed Ocean, Liv's friend]

"Mal, don't give those two any ideas!" Tracy raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, no one does fake but almost realistic looking murder than those two."

"You know what, Jane, I would love to but I have to get to class." Mal stated.

"It'll just take one minute!" Jane begged as Mal nodded, before showing Mal her paperwork of the event design layout and showing Mal the current layout.

Mal suddenly grew a little irritated before her eyes suddenly glowed green, Tracy noticed Mal's sudden behavior.

"Mal, you ok?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah." Mal mouthed over before telling Jane her final choice of one of the decorations for the dance.

"I could hardly wait to see what your wedding would look like!" Lonnie suddenly grinned.

"Me too, wait WHAT?!" Mal panicked a bit at what she just heard.

"Yeah the Cotillion is that the engage to be engaged." Lonnie nodded.

"I knew it!" Evie grinned.

"Everyone knows it!" Lonnie nodded.

"Huh? I always thought the Cotillion was the mash of Cantonese and Italian." Tracy blinked.

"How do you NOT know?" Lonnie turned to her sister.

"Uh for starters I am that one kid who doesn't go to formal occasions, other than the time Jones and I poisoned the crowd for Chad's sweet sixteen to have massive rash." Tracy snickered.

"WAIT, THAT WAS YOU?!" Chad passed by and yelled.

"Wait, why didn't anyone tell me that my life is now being planned out before me?!" Mal panicked before Ben walked over.

"Hi Ben~~" the girls all grinned over.

"Uh hello, SERIOUSLY, does anyone NOT see my dying here?!" Tracy hissed over, before standing up by herself. [Liv and Maddie reference of when Maddie and Liv got sick]

"Hey Mal." Ben smiled at his girlfriend, before looking over at this half-injured friend, "Trace, is your wound ok now?"

"It would be _NOT_ ok if I don't get to the infirmary soon, I have a half-rusted nail stick between my joints of where my kneecap should be." Tracy crossed her arms before Lonnie remembered to get her sister to the infirmary.

"I'll uh help out." Evie nodded, following Lonnie with Tracy.

"You better." Tracy gave Evie a look before they scurried away.

"I uh have to get to class," Mal stated, before she walked away.

"Bye Mal." Ben smiled over before Mal gave an awkward wave.

Jane showed Ben her G-Pad and showed him the window designs for the dance.

"Ok we're almost done with the surprise for Mal's big night! Snow White, Belle, but my favorite one was the one you designed for Mal." Jane showed a few window arts to Ben. "We're still picking out the color for her eyes."

"Make sure her eyes are green." Ben stated, before he glanced over at Mal.

"Uh see you later." Ben nodded.

Jane showed him a few green colored glasses. Ben looked through them before selecting the last green pane and smiled. "This one!"

"What's with Ben's face? He looks like Dewey whenever we mention January is coming over." Charles asked his friends. I mean Dewey already made it clear he has a thing for a toddler.

"It's love, you wouldn't understand since you're such a kid." Jamie waved a hand at him dismissively.

"WHAT?!" Charles hissed over at his frenemy/crush while Jamie gave him a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, just look at Dewey and Janaury, you look up True Love and the first thing you can see is the time Dewey was feeding January baby food when she was teething!" Jenny giggled.

* * *

 **Welp, this chapter has been a series of events: some Jacy (their ship name, and ironically Jay names his daughter Jacy and Roman named their first daughter Ramona, don't ask but Tracy married two guys in Crossover AUs, you can say Ramona is like her two dads while Jacy is like her mom), a little Fearsome Foursome moment, a little bit of January/Dewey being cutesy together, a little Jane/Emmerich, some gangly shenanigans and of course, Bal. So maybe in the next update I will be focused on the Isle with another Jay attempting to ask Tracy out before all goes to cahoots.**

 **PS, did anyone got a bit of reference of Jessie's episode "The Princess and The Pea Brain"of which Carlos and Emmerich were asking for love advice whne Tracy and Jay disrupted them. Or the "Night-A-Rooney" reference between Kozi and Mal?**

 **Question for readers for this chapter: (Optional)**

 **1 So what did you think of the chapter? Like it? Hate it?**

 **2 What did you think of all the moments of the chapter? Who liked the couple scenes?**

 **3 What do you think of Emmerich/Jane? (Since I will be focusing on Dakoda/Doug and Carlos/Evie in this book rather than Janelos and Devie, I love the ships but I love Carvie more) I mean Emmerich will be subbing in for Carlos for Janelos instead but Emmerich is different from Carlos in certain ways.**

 **Ok, that's all for now. Thanks for reading, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rise Of The Forgotten**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so I wasn't been able to update last week because my computer crashed, so yeah this chapter is about the Isle kids. But before we head off to the next chapter, shout outs!**

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah when it comes to Tracy, Jay gets pretty nervous about asking her out (and tends to change the subject or get interrupted before he could even ask) . Really? THAT'S AWESOME! I agree, we should have Ryan Potter cast as son of Shan Yu. Well I think Dizzy is really cute and a cool character. Hope you will like this update.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Uma, would you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?**

 **Uma: Fine. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Descendants or the OCs that belonged to The Malaysian Dream. She only owns her OCs. I'm out, and remember by my name-**

 **Gil: (pops in) SHRIMPY!**

* * *

 **Back on the Isle of the Lost…**

Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, was passing by the street leading to Ursula's Fish and Chips shop, all the other Isle folks let him pass, knowing his father was a ruthless pirate, crossing paths and angering his offspring is NOT a good route to take.

Inside Ursula's Fish and Chips shop, it was another day of slow business. Then again, this is the Isle of the Lost, business is always slow.

Harry Hook walked in, before placing his sword in the corner where they placed swords and other sharp belongings.

Uma, daughter of Ursula, was serving the food to a lady.

"Hey, I asked for the Sloppy Joe!" the lady frowned.

"And I wanted a Sea Pony. LIFE AIN'T FAIR!" Uma snapped back, before heading to the front counter.

Uma went to start up the Television. But when the TV was on, the first thing that was aired was Auradon's Power Couple: King Ben and his girlfriend, Mal.

"Ugh! That snippy little witch." Uma spat at the TV.

"Traitor" The male beside her, Harry Hook, added.

"Jerk." Gil, son of Gaston, added. Uma gave her pirate crew (who were having lunch) a look before they all started booing at the TV.

"BURN IN HELL, DEMON WOMAN!" A pair of the oldest twins daughters of Shan Yu, Yuko and Yuki, yelled at the TV before throwing their mud pies at the TV (which Uma swiftly dodges).

"At least we have her turf now." Harry Hook tried to soothe Uma's anger.

"But what's the point?" Uma asked, "That should be me at Auradon, not that witch."

"She turned her back on Evil!" Harry Hook added.

"We should not be getting her leftovers." Uma grumbled.

"And she said you weren't big and bad enough to join her team." Gil added, before Uma glared at him, everyone kept silent (they all know it's a bad thing to tease Uma about her former nickname).

"What? You don't remember? C'mon it all happened when we were kids." Gil reminded them before the Shan twins face palmed, yup Gil is gonna get it this time.

"That little traitor, who grabbed everything SHE wanted and left me nothing!" Uma pulled Harry up close and told him.

"No, she actually left you that little sandbox and said you can have the shrim-" Gil stated, before one of the Shan sisters, Yuko stepped on his foot.

"You're welcome, captain." Yuko bowed as Uma nodded.

"We are the children of the most feared villains ever. Son of Hook, Son of Gaston, and me! Duaghter of Ursula!" Uma grabbed Gil and Harry by her side, trying to motivate her crew to join her plan of reigning over Auradon.

"What's my name?" Uma turned to Gil.

"Uma." Gil replied, while chewing on his food.

"Harry, what's my name?" Uma turned to her trusty first-mate.

"Uma." Harry answered.

 _[Uma:]_

 _This is all hands on deck, c_ _alling out lost boys and girls_

 _I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect, w_ _e won't stop 'till we rule the world_

 _It's our time we up next! (Crew: next)_

 _Our sail's about to be set (Crew: set)_

 _They ain't seen nothing yet!_ _Tell 'em who's in charge,_

 _So they don't forget_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Say it lourder!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Gil, Harry Hook:]_

 _Uma!_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Feel the power!_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Yuko, Yuki]_

 _Uma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it loud!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it! say it!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma-ah-ah-ah!_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _[x2]_

 _[Uma:]_

 _I'm the queen of this town_

 _I call the shots, you know who i am_

 _I don't need to wear no fake crown_

 _Stand up to me you don't stand a chance_

 _It's our time we up next!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _next_

 _[Uma:]_

 _My crew's as real as it gets_

 _[Crew:]_

 _gets_

 _[Uma:]_

 _The worst is now the best_

 _And leaving us here_

 _Will be their last regret_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Say it lourder!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Feel the power!_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it! say it!_

 _You know what they say_

 _[Harry Hook]_

 _Bad girls have all the fun_

 _Never learned how to count_

 _Cause I'm number one_

 _Ready here, we come_

 _We always get our way_

 _It's a pirate's life, every single day (Crew:Hey!)_

 _She's the captain, I'm the first mate_

 _Enemies seasick can't see strainght_

 _Call 'em fish bait throw 'em on a hook_

 _Uma's so hot they get burned if they look_

 _[Uma]_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _I see your eyes on me boys, hey!_

 _You know what my name is_

 _Say it! say it lourder!_

 _Hook me!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Ha, ha!_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Ho! woah!_

 _Come on!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma._

 _[Uma:]_

 _Say it lourder!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma._

 _[Uma:]_

 _Feel the power!_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it! say it!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Ooh, say it lourder!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _[Uma:]_

 _Ooh, say it lourder!_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it! say it!_

 _[Crew:]_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

After a musical number of causing wrecks all around the shop, a large octopus tentacle appeared from the back kicthen and slapped Uma, the other pirate crews dodged the attack.

"SHUT YOUR CLAM!" Ursula roared.

"MOM!" Uma yelled back.

"THESE DISHES AIN'T GONNA WASH THEMSELVES, YOU KNOW!" Ursula yelled over.

"It's fine." Uma assured her crew members.

"When I get my chance to ruin down the reign of Auradon, I WILL TAKE IT!" Uma declared as her pirate crew started to cheer for their leader. "They will soon forget that traitor's name and remember the name-!"

"SHRIMPY!" Gil announced with enthusiasm in his tone.

Uma gave Harry Hook a look. Harry smirked, before he patted Gil by the shoulder.

Gil quickly frowned, knowing he had upset their leader, and the punishment was to stay outside until he's learnt his lesson. Harry escorted Gil outside and gave Gil a look that he wasn't allowed to go inside until the timeout was over.

 **Meantime...**

A pair of twins, both young girls aged about 11, were passing by the Fish and Chips shack when they heard Uma and her pirate crew singing.

"What do you think is up with them now?" the first twin, who has almost shoulder-length black hair and slightly tanned skin, asked.

"I don't know," the second twin, who has olive skin, brutally short black hair tucked behind her ears and a sharp face, frowned.

"Eva, don't go there." the second twin noticed her older twin had went over to Gil. She groaned a bit, knowing that crossing paths with the pirate crew could be trouble. Without a choice, she followed her sister Eva.

"Oh hey Yi, hi Eva." Gil noticed the twins as students of Dragon Hall Middle School as he smiled. Gil was a few years their senior and gets along with the younger kids of the Middle School, although he technically pranks them every now and then.

"Eva." "Yi!"

The twins, Eva and Yi (who were daughters of one of the many, many solders who fought aside Shan Yu), corrected Gil. how was it possible that Gil still cannot tell apart both sisters? They weren't identical, but maybe it was the fact Gil was a bit daft sometimes.

"Did you called Uma by the nickname she hates again?" Yi crossed her arms, before Gil nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't even have lunch." Gil groaned a bit, rubbing his stomach. Not to mention, his older brothers Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third had taken his lunch money for the week.

"That's awful," Eva shook her head.

"Oh well, happy fasting." Yi shrugged, before Eva glared at her sister.

"Here, you can eat this molten sandwich. I was going to save it for later." Eva gave Gil a very tiny molten sandwich. (It's the Isle, food always comes tin eitehr rotten or moldy or small portions)

"Thanks," Gil smiled at her. Yi stood aside, crossing her arms at her sister as she sighed. Typical Eva, always the "soft" one.

"Eva, we should get going. we don't want Yuko and Yuki to catch us here." Yi reminded her sister. Yuko and Yuki, Shan Yu's oldest daughters, were known to be as cold and cruel as their ruthless father, and crossing paths with the Shan sisters is never a good thing.

"Ok!" Eva shouted back, before nodding at Gil as she rushed away.

"We should have just left Gil starve." Yi commented.

"C'mon, he looks starved just now." Eva stated.

"You do know if Father sees you being 'nice' to Gil earlier, he would be mad." Yi stated as both sisters shuddered. Being "Nice" is never an acceptable norm on the Isle, and since their father was Shan Yu's second-in-command, it is natural for Yi and Eva's father to pressure both sisters to be as Evil as the other Isle kids.

"Well you could have saved that sandwich for later!" Yi added.

"Either way, we are going to be so late to help Dizzy out!" Eva added, panicking at the time.

The two sisters made their way to the Curl and Dye hair salon, before bumping into a few of their schoolmates.

"Hey girls, where are you heading off to?" one of Shan Yu's sons, Shan Yong (or goes by Brandon) asked. Brandon was nicer in general and is more like the nice big brotherly figure.

"Curl Up and Dye." Yi replied.

"Oh, sounds neat," Brandon's sister, Shan Yu (or Brynn), smiled.

"Yo, punks, tell Dizzy that my ma is going to her place for a trim tomorrow mornin'." Melanie, daughter of Madame Medusa, added.

"See ya." Yi waved over before she dragged her sister to meet up with their friend, Dizzy.

"Dizzy!" Eva called out.

"Hey Eva, Yi." Dizzy walked over, "Where were you?"

"Halted halfway." Yi replied.

"So did you guys managed to find it?!" Dizzy asked eagerly.

"Uh huh, fresh from the mainland, a few new or broken, hair curlers, as requested." Eva grinned, taking out a few hair curlers from her backpack.

"Thank you girls so much!" Dizzy grinned, getting all hyperactive.

"I also saw these hair dye colors amd thought you'd like them." Eva took out some hair color dyes.

"These are _high quality_ , and it's half used." Dizzy gasped.

"I know, people in Auradon are getting really wasteful!" Yi added.

"Remember the prank us girls pulled on the guys last week? Yeah we swapped their clothes with some pink dresses from some chest we got from someone called Audra? or was it Audacity? i don't recall." Yi nodded.

"It was Audrey." Eva corrected.

"We were passing by the junkyard for any fresh loot from the Mainland, and found this." Yi searched through her bag and fished out a magazine.

"Isn't this Auradon Fashion Magazine? I thought you don't read those?" Dizzy asked.

"I know, but I figured you might, check out who's on the cover page?" Yi looked away, acting like she didn't care about her friend.

"It's _Evie!"_ Dizzy squealed internally, she idolized Evie Queen like an older sister she never had. Well, Dizzy had a ton of older sisters but they are all rude and selfish.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The trio heard a bang from upstairs.

"SORRY GRAMMA!" Dizzy apologized.

"Your granma is really cranky." Yi commented.

"Yeah, she is always like that." Dizzy shrugged, she suddenly turned to go through her desk. Dizzy returned moments later with a pair of bracelets she made out of used old wires. "I made these for you."

"Wow, thanks." Yi looked impressed by the designs of the bracelet.

"I love it." Eva nodded with a big smile.

"Do you think someday we will go to Auradon and meet up with Evie again?" Dizzy asked.

"Dizzy, you know it's impossible." Yi as being realistic.

"I know, but a girl can dream." Dizzy sighed, before smiling and humming while she worked on some hair-clip designs.

This is the Isle of the Lost, where the forgotten remains forgotten. But some of them still cling onto a small hope that all their hardship would end.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was certainly fun to work on this one. I am not good at describing dancing so Imma leave that part for you readers to picture the MV in your head for the scene. So yeah, I introduced a few new OCs of the chapter.**

 **1 Yuko and Yuki Shan (daughters of Shan Yu) They are pretty as they are cruel and ruthless. They respect tehir dad and love to boss around and torment the younger VKs, mostly their siblings along with Yi and Eva.**

 **2 Eva and Yi (my friend, The Malaysian Dream's OCs) [Check out her story on Wattpad 'Uprising of The Isle' whom she co-writes with her sister] It's sort of late but it's a belated happy birthday OC cameo for you. Eva and Yi are 11 (although 13 is other stories but i changed their age for this AU) and are good friends with Dizzy. (because even Dizzy needs friends)**

 **3 Shan Yong and Shan Yu (Brandon and Brynn), Melanie (daughter of Madam Medusa) Not much is known about them yet.**

 **So yeah hope you guys liked the VK themed chapter. Feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Unexpected Changes**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so I got inspired to work on another chapter with the AKs, but I am saving the sword-fight later because there will be Tracy seriously dissing on Chad. But before we head off to the next chapter, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah I agree Gil is a sweetheart he's like Adam Davenport but evil, hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review and the constructive critism, well I hadn't really put much thought of what names to pick for Shan Yu's children, although Shan Yu and his army were based on Mongolians but I don't really know any Mongolian names, most of the children OCs of Shan Yu have Chinese/Asian names (Yuko and Yuki were just names I find rhyme with Shan Yu). But I'm guessing Shan Yu's mother might be a Mongolian and his father could be Chinese (due to the name) but this is just a theory. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, I might plan for more screen time for Gil since he's a cinnamon roll. Well, until D3 is announced, I will be mostly rewatching the movie and write fanfics/edit vids. Hope you will like this update.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Dakota, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Dakota: Fine. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Descendants or the OCs that belonged to The Malaysian Dream. She only owns her OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Back at Auradon…**

Evie Queen was helping Chad with his fitting session. It would have been nearly impossible for everything to be done if she hadn't gotten help from her new co-worker, Dakota "Koda" (by her friends) Perez.

"Thanks for helping me out today, Koda." Evie smiled over at the brunette who strikingly looks very similar to Evie herself.

"No biggie," Dakota smiled over, Doug was helping out as well with the orders.

Ok who's their next client appointment...Chad Charming.

"I'm just saying, can't we change my robe design to peacock feathers? I mean I would really stand out." Chad asked, while Evie was helping him fit into the robe.

"No thanks, peacocks wear lesser feathers than you." Dakota muttered lowly, before Doug chuckled in amusement.

"What Koda meant to say is that whenever I see you, all I can think of is Big Fur!" Evie stated, "Like a King."

"King huh? King Chad, has a nice ring to it as well." Chad nodded, strutting a pose.

Dakota quickly grabbed her camera to take a picture of Chad.

"That one is going into my final project." Dakota smirked at the picture, the lighting was just perfect to take a picture.

"Can you send me a link when you are done?" Chad asked, as Dakota nodded giving a thumb up at him.

"You know who would also like to see me as a King?" Chad asked.

"Who?" Evie asked.

" _Audrey_." Chad replied with a weak smile, getting teared up. "She would have made a lovely queen."

"Like Marie Antoinette was during the French Revolution?" Dakota piped in. Being one of the many girls who used to date Chad, she pretty much holds a grudge on him for manipulating girls.

"I miss Audrey!" Chad started to cry like a baby missing his mother.

"Hey Chad, it's time for practice!" Jay passed by before he called Chad out.

"Oh thank god you're here. This crybaby's _YOUR_ responsibility now." Dakota joked with a serious face, she quickly exchanged a hi-5 with Jay while Chad took off his robe, wiped off a tear from his eye and followed after Jay. Chad silently grumbled of why Jay was their team captain now, since Chad was the best swordsman before Jay came along.

Jay suddenly stopped while he was on his way to the fencing arena.

"Chad, I might need you to go without me." Jay stated.

"What? Why?" Chad frowned.

"Because I need to get Jones and Carlos ready, you know before Jones tried to reenact the Chemistry Bomb incident." Jay stated, before both guys shuddered. that Chemistry project took one UGLY turn.

"Ugh, fine!" Chad rolled his eyes as he walked off.

* * *

 **Meantime in Carlos' room.**

Carlos, Emmerich and Jones were talking. well, for most cases, it was about Carlos and Emmerich asking Jones for ideas to ask out their crushes. Carlos was the smart one, Emmerich was the shy romantic one and Jones is the sarcastic and realistic one shutting down their ideas.

"So I was thinking, would Evie like Skywriting as a promposal?" Carlos asked, knowing that Evie sometimes loves a grand gesture.

"That would be romantic, she'd love it" Emmerich nodded in approval as he fist-bumped Carlos.

"Not if it all ends downhill like how Luke Ross asked Nora to the school dance in that 'Dance, Dance, Resolution' Jessie episode" Jones stated, being the realistic one.

"Maybe we can check online for advice?" Emmerich asked.

"Good idea, maybe we can get better advice than what Jones is giving us." Carlos nodded.

"Hey! I live my life with no strings attached!" Jones defended himself. "You ain't gonna see my flaunting myself to love that easily or soon."

"How to Get Out of the Friendzone?" Carlos typed out.

"Oh C-Dog, one thing I know about relationships is that when you're in the Friend-Zone you are never getting out that transition zone that easily. I mean, Tracy liked a bunch of guys before, and the worst one was Kavan when he Family-Zoned her by accident." Jones chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opens as Mal rushed in and slammed the door behind her, outside were a group of paparazzi press tailing behind her.

"Seriously? When will those press learn that this is the students' dorm, AKA School Property?" Emmerich frowned.

"I cannot handle much more of all this pressure, it seems like every time I do something I am always being watched!" Mal stated, feeling anxious. "Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and making them run away from you?!"

"Uh...not really, no." Carlos thought before he shook his head.

"Mal! One more question!" one of the press knocked the door.

"This is what you have to live with?!" Jones pointed over, before Mal nodded in response, "Yeesh, those nosy busybodies are really annoying."

"They could be outside for a while," Emmerich stated.

"I got this." Jones assured them, before he puts on a gas mask, grabbed something from his backpack and open the door.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jones whooped as he threw out the package. (aka a homemade stink bomb).

"AHHHH!MY NOSE, IT BURNS!" "MY BRAIN IS MELTING!"

The paparazzi press quickly dropped their notes and cameras as they ran off screaming. Jones just observed their reactions as he wrote something down on his notepad.

"They are still conscious, so we need more pepper and rotten kelp." Jones recorded down the reaction. After the gas cleared out, he went inside.

"Jones, you scare me sometimes." Mal blinked. But she was envious that Jones gets to be himself.

"Aw, thank you, I tried." Jones bowed suavely at the other three teens gaping at him in shock.

"Speaking of which, I just remembered I have to pass this month's Nature Lovers' Club report over to Fairy Godmother!" Emmerich suddenly looked at the time before he yelped. "I cannot believe I have been here for _this_ long!"

"Here's a gas mask to breathe through the air on your way out!" Jones passed Emmerich a gas mask.

"Uh thanks?" Emmerich blinked before he quickly grabbed his bag and the mask before bolting out of the room.

"That poor boy needs a sense of time management." Jones shook his head.

"Mal, do you have any more of the truth-telling gummies? I really want to ask Evie to the dance without getting nervous." Carlos asked.

"Hhm…let me see. Yes, but this is the only one left." Mal looked through her purse and found a small tin of truth-telling gummies.

"Also, can't you just ask her yourself? I have seen Jay trying to ask my sister out, and it always never happens." Jones snorted.

"Yeah, because you keep interrupting their moments." Mal joked back.

"Best Third Wheeler Ever Award Goes To…Me!" Jones bragged a bit.

Just as Mal was about to take out the gummy, the door creaked open as Chad went inside.

"Chad, what are you doing in my room?" Carlos frowned.

"Uh…I was just coming over to use your 3D Printer." Chad stated.

For the past few weeks after Audrey's breakup with Chad, he has been obsessing over crying over rom-coms, fencing, and recently breaking and entering.

"Don't you have your own?" Jones frowned.

"I know, but his is so much nicer and better than mine!" Chad exclaimed.

"Get out!" Carlos pointed at the door.

"Wait, how did you have a key to his room?" Jones asked.

"Oh!" Chad looked at his 3D copy of Carlos' room key, "I printed it off the last time I came here. You guys were sleeping."

"How many times have you broke in?" Jones asked.

"Uh…twice?" Chad thought for a moment before he hesitated to answer Jones' question. Of course, the first time was to print out Carlos' room key when Jones and Carlos were out of town for Video Gaming Convention Week. The second time was when Chad was printing out a new functional A-Phone 8.

"Wait, the first time you broke it was when Jones and I were out of TOWN!" Carlos stated.

"I know, but good thing Jay was just alone with Tracy." Chad added. "About time that tomboy lands herself a man."

" _WHAT_?!" Jones quickly yelled, his eyes twitching so much Mal could have sworn Jones would turn into a demon.

"Chad, stop breaking and entering my room!" Carlos stated.

"Hey, I am the King of Surprises." Chad defended himself, "I threw Audrey a LOVELY Half-Year Anniversary Gala."

"And King of Breaking and Entering! Get out of my room." Carlos exclaimed. Mal seemed amused by Carlos and Jones. [References to Raven's Home where Devon stated he was King of Surprises]

Chad put the spare key aside before he raised his hands into the air and exited the room.

"Woah, woah! Wait, you said Jay was with my sister, in this room?!" Jones stood up, before he followed Chad, "I NEED ANSWERS! WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!"

Mal blinked as she and Carlos both heard Jones interrogating Chad about what happened in Carlos' room the time Carlos and Jones were out of town.

"Are you sure about this? Once you eat this, you will be telling the truth for all the time." Mal asked, making sure if Carlos was ready to be telling the truth constantly if he eats the Truth-Telling Gummy. "even if the answer would be straight up?"

Carlos thought silently for a minute before he nodded. Carlos was about to eat the gummy when his hand slipped the grip of the gummy before Dude started to eat it.

"UGH! That thing was NASTY!" Dude started to talk.

Carlos and Mal stared at the talking dog in shock.

"And you? You just gotta man up!" Dude told Carlos. "While you're at it, scratch my butt!"

"You heard him, scratch his butt." Mal told Carlos before she skedaddled out of the room.

"Why do I have to scratch your butt?!" Carlos asked. "You scratch yours all the time."

"Carlos," Jones peeked a head inside the room, "Hurry up, we have practice! And I have to aim my sword at Jay's head in case he really did something to my sister!"

"Did the interrogation go well?" Dude asked.

"Well it would have, if Chad hadn't speed off-Wait, Dude can talk?" Jones replied before he whisper-yelled.

"He ate the gummy." Carlos replied, as Jones nodded, "Fine, Dude, I've promised Kitty and Kozi that they will petsit you along with their pets Ringo and Jade, promise me that you will not talk!"

"I shall make no such promises." Dude barked back, before yipping happily, "I cannot wait to play tag with Ringo, he gets me!"

"He's also you Gay Best Friend." Jones added.

"and what did we compromise to?" Carlos asked.

"Bark, bark?" Dude pretended to act like a normal dog.

"Good," Carlos nodded, patting Dude's head.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Jay was on his way to Jones' room to check if he was in his room. He decided to knock, because Jones is more of a privacy person.

"COMING ALREADY!" Tracy shouted, before another voice snapped.

"You've bruised your leg, I'll get it!" It was Lonnie, she opened up the door.

"Oh, hey Jay," Lonnie nodded,

"Have you seen Jones? It's almost time for practice." Jay stated.

"Actually," Lonnie stated, but before she could continue, they all saw Jones chasing behind Chad with a sword outside.

"Jones just left." Tracy continued after Lonnie with a teasing look, "sorry."

"AHHH!" Chad started to scream for help when Jones started to chop down the tree to get Chad down and tell him the truth.

"Looks like I found him and Chad." Jay joked back.

"JONES, PUT DOWN THAT SWORD!" Carlos was pulling Jones by the torso, followed by Aziz and half the guys from ROAR.

"OH, I AM NOT DONE WITH CHAD YET!" Jones yelled back. Jones clicked a button by the end of his sword before it started to burst into flames.

"COME BACK DOWN HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Jones yelled.

"GET THAT FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Carlos mouthed to Lonnie.

"I think I will go freshen up in outside." Lonnie nudged her sister playfully before she went outside to help Carlos to stop Jones rampaging on Chad.

"Ugh, sisters…" Tracy grumbled under her breath.

"So uh…how's your leg?" Jay asked.

"It's better now," Tracy shrugged, "I mean, I am still walking and all…"

"I don't believe you." Jay joked.

"Yes, I do not need your help because I can handle myself just fine!" Tracy glared over, before she stood up and started to walk. Her knees suddenly went wobbly as she started to fall.

She thought she would have fallen to the floor but felt something holding her, she looked up and saw Jay.

"Told you I'd catch you." Jay teased.

"I didn't need your help." Tracy hissed back, before she pushed herself away from him.

"Whatever you say Feisty," Jay nodded, trying to sound casual. "Are you uh still going to watch the practice?"

"Well, that sounds great. But I can't, sorry." Tracy smiled sadly, "I still have to finish up the Math worksheet."

"You're still coming over to watch the Tryouts tomorrow, right?" Jay asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tracy nodded, before smiling at him.

"Ok, so uh…I was going to ask you earlier that if you'd like to g-?" Jay asked, before they were interrupted by Chad screaming and Jones trying to slaughter him.

"JONES, IS THAT A GRENADE?!" Lonnie yelled from outside.

"Uh…no?" Jones faked a smile.

"I should go." Jay nodded.

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'll see you at Dinner." Tracy nervously smiled. Jay smiled back at her before he left.

Tracy sighed as she leaned against the wall. Why is it so hard for her to talk to Jay, I mean they are friends in general and they bicker a lot but when it comes to romance it's more of a guessing game for her.

* * *

Emmerich was rushing to Fairy Godmother's office, after handing in the report he realized practice for ROAR was gonna start in a few minutes. He decided to rush his way to the arena when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Emmerich heard someone apologize. He looked up and saw Jane reaching a hand out to him.

"J-Jane!" Emmerich blushed. "It's ok, I was just careless We have gotta stop bumping into each other..."

"It's my fault too," Jane smiled nervously. "What uh brings you here?"

"I'm here to hand in the report of this month's Nature Lovers' Club to the headmistress." Emmerich explained, he started his belongings from the floor and stood up.

He noticed Jane in her cheerleaders' outfit.

"I uh like your new cheerleading outfit. It looks really cute, I mean pretty, I mean nice! Yeah, you look nice!" Emmerich stammered nervously.

"Oh uh thanks" Jane nervously giggled in response.

"Ahem, are you nitpicks done with the talking?" Kozi, daughter of Emperor Kuzco, asked while raising an eyebrow at them. "Because y'all are kinda blocking the corridor here."

"Right!" Jane yelped as they both stood up and let the Peruvian Princess pass by.

Jane suddenly received another call from the Event Committee, and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yeah Raven, what's up? You're asking about how much streamers we need for the Cotillion? I've already sent the list to the Supply Shop," Jane told her friend on the phone, before mouthing Emmerich 'I'm sorry'. As soon as the Event Committee phone call was over, Jane got another call from her mom.

"Strict parenting?" Emmerich asked, as Jane nodded, ending the call.

"My mom can be a bit of a control freak sometimes." Jane gave a sheepish smile.

"I can somewhat relate. Gramma can be kinda in the zone when she needs to be." Emmerich nodded, before putting on his straw hat.

Jane noticed Emmerich's straw hat had caught a bit of pigeon feathers before she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Emmerich asked.

"Your hat's got some feathers in it." Jane stated.

"Oh?" Emmerich looked at his hat, before he understood her joke. "Oh well, now I can be a fabulous scarecrow."

Jane couldn't stop giggling.

"It's ok to take a break every now and then, it's not good to be stressed out." Emmerich stated.

"Well, it's not easy, I am head of the Event Committee, ever since Audrey left me in charge things have been a bit hectic with the Cotillion going on and all." Jane stated.

"Here, try on this for size." Emmerich thought before he swapped his hat with Jane's headband.

"You look so silly!" Jane smiled

"Hey, it's not easy for a girl like me to look this good every day." Emmerich pretended to be offended and replied in a high-pitched tone before Jane continued giggling.

"Hey, we should take a picture!" Jane suggested, before she grabbed her phone to take a selfie with Emmerich.

"We look so silly!" Emmerich nodded after taking the picture.

"Hey, let's try the face swap filter." Jane suggested as they started to take silly pictures.

"JANE! EMMERICH! GET OVER HERE! JONES IS TRYING TO ROAST CHAD ALIVE!" They saw Aziz from ROAR yelling over, before he grabbed a few fire extinguishers and rushed to the old oak tree Jones is trying to set on fire to get Chad down for. "LITERALLY!"

"On it!" Jane nodded before they stopped chatting and rushed to help their friends.

* * *

 **Switch scenes…**

"And I think we're done with Robyn and Raven's dresses." Evie was checking two gowns that were just finished.

"I gotta say, your dress designs are not just original, they're also super cool." Dakota commented, giving a nod of approval.

"How much money are we making?" Evie asked.

"Well, since you've made about 30 dresses for the girls, plus Chad's outfit." Doug stated, before counting the money they've earned, "We've made about…this much."

"Wow! No wonder why people work." Evie commented.

"So what are you do with the money?" Dakota asked.

"You're part of our team too." Doug reminded her.

"Oh right." Dakota ran her hand through her hair, nodding.

"Well, in about 3 years, I'd say you can finally have enough money to buy that castle you've always wanted." Doug told Evie.

"That's amazing." Evie smiled, "Koda, I think you'd be able to buy that dream camera you've always wanted with the money."

"I guess so," Dakota nodded, smiling back.

The door started to knock.

"I'll get it." Doug offered.

"So, tell me, you must be gifted at fashion too, I mean that blue satin as the fabric for Raven's cape was a good choice. Do you help your mom out?" Evie asked.

"No, actually my dad told me my mom died when I was born." Dakota shook her head.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that…" Evie felt bad for her.

"No worries, all these years I have been taking care of myself. Pa's a workaholic, he never mentions my mom." Dakota sighed, "All I ever got from my mom was this tiny pendant, but it's locked."

"Wait, can I take a look at that?" Evie noticed something seemed familiar with the pendant, she knew she had seen it before.

"Doug! I got the report you wanted me to do with that hair sample you gave me for the DNA test." It was a tall and lanky boy wearing a lab coat.

"Oh hey Simon, can we talk this outside?" Doug yelped nervously, noticing Evie and Dakota talking.

"Hey, you were the guy who gave me a lock of Evie and Dakota's hair." Simon frowned.

"Says the guy who kept a lock of Kailani's hair in your _love shrine_!" Doug sassed back.

"Hey! Do not make accusations about my dream girl!" Simon blushed as he hissed. Kailani, daughter of Moana, was the girl Simon Dwarfstein had a massive crush on. Ironically, Simon and Kailani both look rather similar to Oliver and Skylar Storm. He turned away and quickly left when he caught hints that Dakota and Evie were behind Doug.

"When did I gave you a lock of my hair?" Dakota asked. Evie simply giggled in amusement.

"It doesn't matter where I got the hair." Doug replied.

"Ok, why did your cousin give you that report for?" Evie asked.

"Well, I had a sneaky suspicion that maybe you two could be related? I mean think of it, Dakota's mom left her when she was a year old, and Evie, you've never met your dad. The Evil Queen was arrested and taken to the Isle about 18 years ago, shortly after you were born." Doug explained.

"Let's check, ok?" Doug stated, before taking out the report. Before he could look, Dakota snatched the report.

"Uh Evie? You might wanna look at this." Dakota's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Evie asked, before taking a look.

"No way, our DNAs matched by 90 percent!" Evie exclaimed, before they looked at each other.

"Do you know what this means? You both look alike, you both have an absent parent in your life." Doug stated. "You two must be-."

" _ALIENS_!" they heard a screech outside, and spotted Theodore running away.

"Oh come on, this is just facial mask!" behind Theo was Calvin Charming, Doug raised an eyebrow at him, "What? I need to look as good as my girlfriend too!"

"Don't judge," Robyn popped her head out from her room.

"We're sisters?" Evie seemed rather excited that she had a family member in Auradon.

"No way. But how is it possible?" Dakota seemed rather surprised.

"my mom told me dad left me before I was born." Evie stated.

"and my dad told me mom died out of disappointment when I was very young!" Dakota exclaimed. "he told me momma wanted a boy."

"Wait, this pendant needs a key?" Evie asked, before reaching into her jewelry box, the same one that was supposed to store a human heart, before noticing a secret compartment with a key. "I never noticed mom kept a key here. Initially, I thought this was the key to her closet where she keeps all her makeup."

"Maybe it'll work on this?" Dakota handed over the pendant. Evie inserts the key into the lock before it clicked.

"It's open!" Evie exclaimed.

"If this is another picture of one of the many, many ex-boyfriends' pa told me mom dated, I am not on board with that." Dakota muttered, before they looked into the pendant.

There was a picture of a man with dark hair and eyes with a woman. The man was carrying a toddler over his shoulder while the woman was pregnant with a hand over her belly. The toddler girl seemed to be smiling at her parents.

"No way, that's dad!" "and that's my mom."

The two girls looked at each other before they gaped at the picture.

"So you're really my sister." Dakota exclaimed. "This is so like the Parent Trap all over again."

The two girls quickly giggled.

"Oh and Doug, thanks." Dakota turned to Doug.

"No problem." Doug got flustered, "but I'd take that date if you're interested,"

Dakota and Evie quickly smiled, before Evie nudged Dakota over.

"Sure, how about you pick out a tux and call it a date at the Cotillion?" Dakota asked with a cool tone.

"R-Really?" Doug nearly fell off his seat. "I-I'd be honoured."

"It's a date then," Dakota winked over.

" _Ship_." Evie whispered to herself, with a smile. Although she and Doug used to date, but she felt like they were more of friends than lovers. Plus, Dakota and Doug seemed to balance each other nicely. Dakota was more of a rebel and a rulebreaker while Doug would try to calm her from doing anything impulsive.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Why does Jay always give me butterflies in my stomach? Every time he smiles it always melts my heart. I wish I could find someone to confine in. I mean, Lonnie understands how I feel about Jay but she doesn't really understand completely sometimes. I glanced at the clock, oh boy I just remembered I had a script for a play we'll be doing soon in which I was supposed to hand in to the teacher in charge of the Drama Society.

I quickly bolted up from the bed and grabbed the script.

"HEY LONNIE, I'M GOING OUT!" I shouted over before rushing to the theater we use for meetings.

I spotted my mentor, Miss Nigel, by the piano of the theater.

"Hey Miss Nigel!" I called out, waving at her.

Miss Aries Nigel, is one of my favorite idols ever, she is a famous scriptwriter and TV show producer. After Elite Force ended, she decided to get a job teaching at Auradon Prep and I couldn't be any happier that she was teaching. She's 50 years old and all but she behaves like a really cool single aunt. She's basically who I wanna be when I'm older.

"Oh, hey Tracy," Miss Nigel looked at me, smiling.

"I forgot to hand in the script for the Elementary School's play." I handed over the script draft.

"Thanks," She smiled over, taking a look at the script, "It's not bad, but I think a few more tweaks here and there would make this play flow better."

"Gotcha." I nodded.

"Hey kid, you look glum, anything you'd like to share?" She asked, noticing.

"Uh…maybe?" I nodded, "The Cotillion is coming up and there is a boy I really like."

"You wanna ask him to the dance, but you're worried if he would say no?" Miss Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?!" I gasped.

"I spent a year studying Psychology before I switched to Journalism for my diploma." She replied, before smiling over, "And I understand what you are going through right now. I was once young like you."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"When I was your age, I had a crush on a guy named Todd," She began.

"Todd? That's a cool name, what's he like?" I asked in interest, Miss Nigel never told us about her love life.

"Well, he's flirty and a bit of a suave but he's a pretty loyal friend. He's rather much like that Jay friend of yours." She gave me a teasing smirk, before she had this expression that looked like she was a schoolgirl in love, "He was my best friend among a group of guy friends. We used to be very close."

"But then what happened?" I asked.

"I had a crush on him from the moment I met him, but it was rather difficult. Because for a time, he and my guy friends thought I was a dude." She forced a smile.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"It's true, when I was in high school, I had a nerdy boyish look. I wore a beanie, had short hair and wore long sleeved sweaters." She nodded.

"So he thought you were a guy? Did you ever told him how you felt?" I asked.

"I wanted to, I tried to hint him a few times that I was a girl. But I was scared back then, scared of letting him know how I felt because I liked being friends with him. So, I silently stood by and watched him fall in love with someone else. I never told him how I felt, I just stood aside and watch the only guy I loved marry another and start a family on his own. He even made me his maid of honor of his wedding." She gave me a sad smile. "he was the only man I have ever loved, which is why I have never married."

"I'm so sorry." I felt sorry that she never got her chance at love.

"It's ok, I don't mind if he never knows that I loved him, but I am willing to be there for him, as long as it will take." Miss Nigel nodded. "I've made my mistakes of not telling him how I felt. I don't want you to do the same."

"Good luck, sweetie. I've seen you with Jay, you two remind me a lot of me and Todd when we were teens." Miss Nigel chuckled, before she winked at me. "I'm wishing you the best."

I smiled back and nodded.

" _Love doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints._

 _It takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep loving anyway._

 _We laughed and we cried, and we break, and we make mistakes._

 _And if there's a reason I'm by his side, when other girls have tried._

 _Then I'm willing to wait for it, I'm willing to wait for it…"_

I heard Miss Nigel playing the piano while singing to Wait For It, she must have really loved this Todd guy. After listening to her side of the story, I guess it's true, Jay is always there for me and he makes me feel so many emotions I never knew. I guess I am gonna gut up, I'm gonna ask Jay to the dance!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, after a week plus of Writers Block and Finals, I am done with this chapter, so the next one would be the ROAR tryouts, and I've been DYING to write about Tracy unleashing her warrior side, I mean in comparison to Lonnie and Jones, Tracy is the softer one in terms of stealth and sword-fighting since she is more of the bookworm and a Fangirl. I've incorporated a few scenes here and there from different fandoms (like Luke Ross as parallel to how Carlos wanted to ask Evie, Theo referencing Woody from Suite Life on Deck "The Bermuda Triangle" episode where Woody claimed Zack and Cody were "ALIENS", and a bit of Jessie episode with Creepy Connie talking to Ravi about why did he had a lock of her hair)**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I incorporated a bunch of scenes that were played differently in the original film. Like the scene with Carlos talking to Emmerich and Jones about love advice, the scene with Emmerich having a moment with Jane, and my favorite so far: Jay catching Tracy when she falls. (somewhat reference to The School For Good and Evil Book 1 by Soman Chainani where Tedros catches Agatha when she fainted) My second fave scene was when Jones tried to stink-bomb the press and trying to chop Chad to little pieces.**

 **2 I never really thought of having Evie and Dakota as sisters but ever since I had a random AU with the Evil Queen and Adventures in Babysitting's Mr. Perez as a married couple, the ship has sailed. I'd like to believe that maybe at some point the Evil Queen had kids with a man (or in this AU, Mr. Perez) and I could see EQ, Papa Perez, Dakota and Evie making a super cute family, you know before she was arrested and taken away.**

 **3 I've introduced a few new OCs in this chapter: Doug's cousin Simon (based on Oliver from Mighty Med), Kailani daughter of Moana (Because Paris Berelc look like she could be life action Moana) and Aries Nigel (briefly mentioned before as this AU's producer of Elite Force). Aries is used for another story (my version of 'Pitching Tents', a movie about a few guys going camping in woods on their last week of school. Booboo Stewart plays Todd in the film but he technically has a love interest, but my Jacy/Rocy side was like 'That girl is not good enough for Todd' so that was how Aries was born, although she never got her happy ending with her crush in reality. I might work on the AU version of Pitching Tents later on but I might have to dial down the inappropriateness since we have children reading.**

 **Ok, that's all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. What did you think of the plot twist of Dakota and Evie being sisters? (I have plans for Dakota here) Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What A Girl Is**

 **Purpledolpin05: This chapter's title is based on Dove Cameron's song 'What A Girl Is' since I think both chapter 8's of this story and its prequel 'The Ghostwriter And The Lone Ranger' have somewhat feminist messages so I was like 'why not?', so anyway back to review shout outs.**

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, those are good names, well I have thought of giving Lonnie, Jones and Tracy Chinese names (only the Li OCs) are based on me and my younger brother IRL so I am protecting identities but I switched the names of the younger siblings a bit to parallel to actual names. But for Lonnie, I had 李兰霓 (Li Lan Ni, sounds close to Lonnie, since I assume her Lon would be Mulan's 'Lan') for Tracy, I had 李嘉玲 (Li Jia Ling although it sounds nothing like Tracy) and Jones' Chinese name is 李伟义 Li Wei Yi. Hope that should be about enough information for you.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Well the whole 'fall for me' thing is a joke in the outtakes but I am sure Jay would get a blackeye from flirting with Tracy. XD The Dakota and Evie sister thing was a twist that I never intended since Dakota wasn't really supposed to be in the story until later drafts. Well, we would have to see how Emmerich man's up to ask out Jane later on. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah, the Jones chasing after Chad scene would be a classic since although the Li duo and Chad are on neutral terms now but they argue on a constant basis. Well I watched the movie on this website called vu(-) moo (spaced for reasons) , the movie was never released in my country so I'm relying internet instead. I watch almost any movie/show with Booboo Stewart (and make OCs based on Tracy to be shipped with his character) I mean there's another movie called #Roxy that I highly doubt will release in my country and I already wanna watch it because of Booboo and Jake Short (and I do not care who Jake is shipped with, my Jaris side wins) along with a Tracy-like OC named Evangelyn who will also be shipped with Christian (Booboo's character). (And there's American Satan but I'm not sure if I would watch that, the movie will never be released in my country since it deals with some R18 stuff and Satanism which is a big No in my country) Well, Pitching Tents is not a bad movie although there are some family drama and some occasional inappropriate scenes (dealing with underage drinking, uh 'mating' among teens (because I feel uncomfortable with the word), smoking and some suggestive themes) but overall an alright movie. (And I watch anything with Booboo Stewart in it, but seeing him cursing and smoking in the movie is a shocker. Todd is shipped with a girl named Shelley but I feel like she's not that good enough for him, but hey it's my Jacy/Rocy side acting up and I semi ship Aries/Todd. But hey if Todd is like that I don't wanna know about Vic from American Satan) Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah the Evie and Dakota subplot was quite a twist huh, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney Descendants or their Disney parentage, or my friend, The Malaysian Dream's OCs. I only own my OCs that's all. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Friday Morning…**

Mal was by her locker, collecting her books for the next class when her boyfriend, Ben, shows up.

"Hey Mal." Ben smiled at her.

"Hey Ben," Mal smiled back, she quickly blocked her spell book from being noticed by Ben.

"I have a surprise for you." Ben began.

"A surprise? Wow, what is it with you people and surprises?" Mal giggled nervously.

Ben covered Mal's eyes as he guided her to her gift.

"And surprise." Ben uncovered Mal's eyes and showed her a purple scooter.

"What? It's amazing, Ben!" Mal gasped in surprise, amazed by the gift.

"Well I figured you'd like this scooter, that way it's easier for you to travel." Ben smiled, before he handed her the keys. "That, and never park your scooter next to Tracy's bike."

"Oh yeah, _Domino Monday_." Mal shuddered at the memory.

Not too long ago, Tracy got a bike from her parents that she used to cycle to school than taking the school bus, but she once tried removing her bike from the crampy bike/scooter parking lot. I don't know how, but Tracy managed to knock over 1 bike (Doug's bike), and 3 scooters (Chad's, Herkie's and Michael MacIntosh's scooter). Ben had learnt a valuable lesson to _NEVER_ park any vehicle next to the klutzy Li.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you, Ben." Mal smiled.

"Yup, I hope you remember our date by the Enchanted Lake tomorrow." Ben nodded.

"What are you talking about? Our date is on Saturday." Mal giggled nervously. "It's Thursday."

"No, it's not." Ben shook his head, chuckling.

"Yes, it is." Mal stated, before checking the date, "Oh, well turns out it is. I was just testing you."

"Great, I can't wait for some alone time with you." Ben nodded.

"Wait, what if the press follows us again?" Mal suddenly paused before asking.

"Well, I got Jones to handle the press on our behalf." Ben replied, it wasn't easy since Jones wants a pay check for his job but hey, Jones is more reliable than most of the bodyguards.

"Oh boy, Jones. Just yesterday, he released a stink bomb at the press." Mal shuddered before she and Ben exchanged smiles.

"BEN, WE GOT A PROBLEM." Charles peeked a head over.

"It can't be that bad." Ben replied, before Charles grabbed Theo and lead him outside.

"MY HEAD IS STUCK IN THE FIGHTING KNIGHTS MASCOT!" Theo yelped.

"Oh, not again Theo!" Ben sighed, shaking his head chuckling.

"I'll get the butter." Mal turned to get some butter from the kitchen.

"Theo, how was it possible?" Ben chuckled, removing the helmet from Theo's head.

"I have a big head." Theo replied cheekily.

"You don't say, your Mama told me she went through 10 hours of labor for that head." Jenny snickered.

"I gotta stop telling mom to let you see my baby pictures." Theo groaned.

"Hey Benny, Miss Mal, can we play on the scooter?" Dewey tugged Mal's dress as he pointed at the scooter.

"Sure." Mal nodded, helping Dewey and his toddler girlfriend on the scooter. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Well when mom and dad gave Ben _HIS_ scooter, he let Theo play with it, and that was how he learnt how to ride a scooter before he is of age." Charles stated.

"And he broke Chip's mailbox." Jamie added.

"AND he got his head stuck in the mailbox." Jenny exclaimed, "that picture still tickles my funny-bone."

"Good thing I hadn't given them the keys this time." Ben nodded.

"I just have a question, Ben." Mal stated, "if you managed to get this _upstairs_ , how are we getting it _DOWNSTAIRS_?"

"I…did not think that through." Ben blinked.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I am in my room, my class just ended so I decided to come back to my room to wait for Lonnie. Jones is having Math with C-Dog so he won't be back until lunch.

"Hey Cece." Lonnie entered my room.

"Hi Lon!" I smiled.

"I bought a friend." Lonnie smiled, before letting in a young lady with fair skin, dark hair with red highlights tied in a ponytail.

"HAYLEY!" I grinned as I hugged my friend.

"Hey Trace, wow, you look great." Hayley smiled.

"Thanks, I cannot believe Lonnie invited you here without telling me." I pouted over.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise." Lonnie corrected as I made a face at her.

"Ok, I got you girls the ROAR fencing uniform. Do you think you girls can fit in this?" Hayley took out a few tracksuits.

"Coming from the girl who cross-dressed as a dude for 2 years in Tourney? I think we can handle this." I nodded over, before admiring the outfit. "And I LOVE the hoodies. See, this is why I sometimes prefer boy clothes over girls."

"Alright, let's get you girls in these tracksuits. Im'ma make men out of your ladies." Hayley nodded as me and Lonnie exchanged a mischievous look. So far, only Jones and Hales know about our plans of joining the ROAR. I mean, Jones is cool with the idea, but he's gonna be embarrassed too since he doesn't want his sisters to baby him all the time.

"I don't know about this, Nini. What if I get kicked out of the tryouts? I am not particularly good with swordfighting…" I hesitated.

"You'll do great. I know of it. But maybe when you are fighting, try channeling something that stimulates you to fight?" Lonnie suggested. "But not to the extent that you would go Isabella mode on them."

Isabella mode is an insiders' slang we have for becoming an enraged violent psychopath, named after my favorite supervillainess from the Fantasy League, Isabella Coldstone [A/N: Isabella is also my friend, TKDP's OC]

Hayley casually pulls out a clown balloon doll.

"Pretend this is a kidnapper and he's going to kidnap Jones!" Hayley started to improvise.

A mental image of a stranger trying to abduct my brother flashed into my mind, I quickly envisioned the doll as a kidnapper.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER!" I didn't know why but something took over my senses and I went from Normal to Commando App.

I started to spar with the clown balloon, before throwing away my sword and elbowed the doll.

I could see my sister and Hales looking shocked.

I look down at the deflated, torn doll.

"I'm gonna pin it on the door to scare away them kidnappers." I smirked in triumph.

"Interesting, your fighter side seems to be only activated when you're being protective of someone you know in trouble." Hayley stated.

"It's like your Mama Bear instincts." Lonnie added.

"Huh? Maybe that would be useful for the tryouts." I mumbled, feeling a bit confident now.

* * *

 **Later at noon…**

The Swords and Shield team members (because I don't know what you call it, and I don't think "What Team? Wildcats!" would work for the story. Even if both were directed by Kenny Ortega) gathered in the fencing arena. Today was the Tryouts, and since the team has lost a few of their alumni members (Ben is considered semi-'retired' due to him being busy with King duties, and Hunter has graduated Auradon Prep and is now joining Auradon University's Swords and Shield team with his girlfriend Hayley Long) had left.

"Oh wow, this place sure brings back the memories." Just as the team was about to start their tryouts, a tall man walked in, he had strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hunter!" Jay quickly smiled over at his friend.

"Jay, how you doing, buddy?" Hunter smirked over, before he fist-bumped the other team members.

"How's university life so far?" Chad Charming asked.

"Eh, it's pretty great. But not as great as having my girlfriend around." Hunter bragged a little.

"We get it, you're engaged with Hayley. Stop bragging." Aziz joked over.

"Wow, so you guys are having Tryouts Day, and _not_ invite me?" Hunter pretended to be offended.

"Well, we didn't know you were coming over." Carlos shrugged a bit, "Speaking of which, where's Hayley?"

"She's gonna be a bit late, since she's going over to see Lonnie and Tracy, and you know how ladies can be." Hunter shrugged a bit.

"Speaking of Feisty, why hasn't she shown up yet?" Jay looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend.

"Probably running late." Carlos assured Jay. "Aw…Are you missing her already?"

"Psh, whaaat?" Jay flushed red as he denied.

"Too bad Ben can't make it today, if not we'd be having a reunion." Jones mumbled, before grinning over to the Fearsome Foursome sitting by the side, "but hey, at least his brothers made it here."

"The swords look kinda scary." Dewey seemed a bit worried about general safety.

"Oh, don't be silly, they look so cool!" Charles shrugged.

"I cannot believe I have to chaperone." A man in his early 30s sat beside the children. "I had to cancel a hot date for this."

"Don't kid yourself, Uncle Chip, we all know that's a lie." Jamie waved a hand dismissively at Chip Potts.

"I still cannot believe I have to babysit 10 little chipmunks." Chip joked a bit, while cradling January's baby brother Jayden. Ironically, the baby was either named after Jay (who now claims he's the godfather) or the Pekingese dog the Empress had that was also named JJ. So now Jones and Tracy had an inside joke of the baby prince being named after the family pet.

And by 10 Chipmunks, Chip was referring to the 10 kids he was stuck on Daycare Duty: Charles, Theodore 'Theo', Jenny, Jamie, Jackie, Chloe, Chloe's playdate Toby (Theo's cousin), Dewey, January and Jayden.

The saddest part of the Daycare Duty for Chip was that 8 out of the 10 kids are either having crushes on each other, bickering or dating. (looks at Dewey and January) I mean, Charles and Jamie along with Jenny and Theo have a bickering relationship. Chloe and Toby are quite the misfits and cannot stay still for a second. Dewey and January are already cannon, considering that Auradon has a habit of recording the kids' romance as a reality TV show (in which Tracy would destroy all cameras the press uses if she catches them tailing on the kids). Jayden and Jackie were the only baby bachelors of the group. Then again, Jackie is basically Jones Jr, and Jayden is only 10 months old. Surprisingly Jayden looks a lot like his older sister, except he's got a sharper nose.

"Ok, newbies, since you're all new, young and _confused_ of how Fencing is like: Hunter and I will demonstrate." Jay told the crowd.

"I'd listen to Jay if I were you: Hunter was the team leader before Jay." Carlos told the newbies.

"Why can't I demonstrate?" Jones raised a hand.

"Because you tried to stab my arm the day before!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And you tried to bury me alive yesterday." Chad added.

"Oh come on, it was just a little inches into the ground." Jones exclaimed.

"YOU EMPTIED OUT THE POISON IVY BUSHES BEHIND THE SCHOOL'S TOURNEY FIELD TO BURY ME IN!" Chad yelled.

"I thought it was a quiet place for a _burial_ , guess I need to look for an even quiet place." Jones chuckled darkly to himself, while the others were severely crept out by the youngest Li.

"Ok, let's start." Jay nodded as he and Hunter started to duel with each other. Long story short, (because I suck at fight scenes) it ended with Jay defeating Hunter.

"Not bad." Hunter nodded, "Looks to me like someone's been improving."

"Looks to me like someone's been rusty on their skills." Jay mocked back.

"Hey, I've been busy studying Law and learning Kingdom Politics as my Minor. I can still sue you for that." Hunter grunted, getting up.

"Ok, newbies, now I want you to all duel against our team members, because you all need to know what you are up against." Jay told the newbies trying out for the team, he turned to Jones, "Jones try not to kill anyone."

"I will make no such promises." Jones puts on the helmet. "But if I DON'T kill any of the newbies, can I kill YOU instead?"

"What did I ever do to you?!" Jay exclaimed. "Wait, don't answer that, we could be here for hours."

A few more last-minute newbies join in the crowd, Hayley slipped into the Arena and took a seat next to her boyfriend moments after.

"Hey, where have you been, Hales?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy." Hayley replied.

"Ok! Fall in!" Jay shouted, as the newbies all lined up, before grabbing their swords and faced their opponents.

"Good luck." Jones mouthed to a pair of masked newbies.

"START!" Matt Hatter blew a whistle as everyone started dueling with each other.

For some reason, the number of newbies quickly dwindled when they were up against Chad (the third best) and Jones (snagged Chad's place as Second Best).

"Awesome, you just scared away a dozen of guys." Carlos gave Jones a thumb up, before Jones suddenly mistakes Carlos as an enemy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I AM ON YOUR TEAM!" Carlos yelped.

"Sorry, got overboard" Jones snickered.

Only a few people stood in the circle. Chad was dueling with one newbie while Jay was dueling the shorter one. Jones had taken himself out of the game because he had exceeded the number of casualties that there ever was.

"This is gonna take ages for this to end." Matt yawned a bit.

"You think? The first 5 people who dueled with Jones were sent to the hospital! Never have I ever seen 2 ambulances passing by the Fencing Arena before." Chip Potts piped in.

"It's a gift." Jones smirked, crossing his arms.

After a while of dueling, Chad was defeated by the taller swordsperson.

"Atta boy!" Jones whooped at the defeat of Chad.

"You know, this fencing could use some pizzazz." Matt Hatter suggested before he pressed a button as the circle of the fencing battleground started to rotate.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Carlos frowned as he exclaimed.

"My dad knows a guy who knows a guy who's related to props man of Lab Rats." Matt replied.

"Stop the rotating, some of us have motion sickness by just watching." Emmerich got dizzy before he ran off to throw up.

"Ooh…" everyone felt grossed out by Emmerich being sick.

The cheerleaders started to laugh while Jane felt bad for the boy.

Jay kept sparing with the swordsperson, his opponent seemed kinda weak so that gave him the advantage of winning. Right when he let his guard now, his opponent tripped him over with the sword.

"Ooh, who's that new boy? I think he is my type." One cheerleader swooned. "I'm gonna ask him to the Cotillion."

"And it's over." Matt blew the whistle, announcing the end of the tryouts.

The two newbies did a handshake before removing their helmets, revealing Lonnie and her sister Tracy.

"I can't believe we did it." Lonnie cheered.

"I can't believe I sent 6 guys to the hospital," Tracy grinned.

"Yeah, remind me to never owe you anything." Carlos nodded.

"Uh that new boy is _NOT_ a boy." Jones hummed out.

That cheerleader who thought Tracy was a guy quickly fainted.

Jay seemed impressed by the two sisters, before he nodded and smirked, "Not bad, Feisty."

"Thanks. We totally kicked your butts!" Tracy whooped like a guy.

"You're not so bad, for a girl." Jay complimented.

"And you're not that good, for a boy." Tracy teased back.

"Stop flirting, get a room." Chip Potts whooped loudly before Tracy and Jay blushed.

"Uncle Chip, mind the language, this is a public area and there are _children_ present!" Tracy quickly responded.

"So, does that mean we're on the team?" Lonnie asked.

Just before Jay could say anything, they were interrupted by Chad.

"No, we can't let _GIRLS_ join our team." Chad stated, before taking out the rulebook. "Have you _NOT_ read the rulebook?"

"Wow, Chad, you can _read_?" Jones exclaimed in disbelief and sarcasm.

"Why not? Hales was in the Tourney team for 3 years, 2 years involved you guys thinking she was a boy." Lonnie replied.

"That's true." Hayley nodded.

"Read this! Section 2, Paragraph 3, the 11th subsection." Chad pointed out, "the team must only consist of a team captain and 8 members, we already have enough."

"Not after that duel I'm not, I _QUIT_!" Calvin Charming exclaimed, removing his helmet.

"Oh come on, Cal! You were so good at fencing." Chad tried to persuade his twin at rejoining the team.

"I suck at it, did you not see me raising up the white flag before the duel started?! I prefer to be **INDOORS** , _using computers_. But no, mom and dad just had to sign me up with you." Calvin complaint.

"Ok, so the team so far consists of Jay, Chad, Taylor, Emmerich, Jones, Aziz and Carlos, Calvin just quit so that leaves us a slot open. 2 if you count out Ben since he is usually busy with his king duties." Kitty Cheshire counted.

"Psh, king doodies." Jackie made a joke as the kids snickered.

"Why, why did we not read that subsection on the rulebook?" Carlos asked.

"And I blame Mika MacIntosh for messing up the order of rulebooks and had the rules all printed on toilet papers." Jones raised a hand. That was a very disappointing year for everyone.

"Yeah, I may have used that subsection to wipe my subsection." Theo raised a hand sheepishly before Jenny scooched away from him.

"Chad, it's not fair, I mean us girls can be strong too." Kozi stepped forward.

"Says the girl who fell in love with the guy who tried to explode Auradon." Chris teased.

"Hey, exploding a school is a really romantic gesture to a committed relationship." Kozi defended.

"If we let girls join our team, what's next? There will be Girls in Tourney teams." Chad exaggerated.

"That's absurd." Jamie yelled.

"Yeah, and our mom fought in the war with men, while your momma swept dust." Jones snorted.

"But she broke the rules." Chad replied.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Hunter helped to defend his friends. "Have you met my mom?"

"Jay?" Carlos looked at the team captain.

Jay looked between the Li sisters and the team, before shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry, coach trusted me on this, and I might lose position of being team captain if I break the rules." Jay replied.

"That's not fair, my sisters fought better than most guys do." Jones exclaimed, first to protest.

"If my mom had fought that way, we would have lost the war." Lonnie added.

"…" Tracy kept silent.

"Are we gonna have a problem, _Chadwick Cynthiana Charming_?" Tracy asked in a calm but angered tone, taking a step forward. (yeah Cinderella really wanted a girl, and the doctor claimed that Cindy and her husband were expecting twins: Girl and Boy so imagined her shock when she had both guys and no girls)

'Uh oh.' Lonnie and Hayley shared a look, whenever Tracy uses someone's full name it meant she is really angry.

"You got a bone to pick?!" Tracy demanded, before gesturing to Lonnie and herself.

"My sister and I have come so far, so why NOW are you pulling on my-," Tracy grabbed Chad by the sleeve and demanded.

" _ **TRACY**_!" everyone yelled.

"STRINGS!" Tracy corrected.

"Kids, exit the hall in a calm and orderly fashion." Chip quickly ushered the kids to leave before hell breaks loose.

"You know, I'd normally slap your head off. And everyone here could watch." Tracy gestured to everyone. "But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice: LISTEN UP!"

"Guys who discriminates girls are the ones who sickens me the most. There is more to a girl than just sitting there and looking pretty. Girls go through twice the pain as guys go through, I mean us girls have our share of trouble, like relationship problems, Period, and oh, what's that ONE thing guys can't do? Oh yeah, _giving birth_." Tracy exclaimed, before Robyn shouted out, "PREACH, SISTER!"

"Besides, it's the 21st century, girls can be just as strong and capable as guys, I mean look at Robyn, she's head of the Archery team and she doesn't even need to command for respect." Tracy exclaimed, before she continued, "Women are just as equal as Men. We don't need these boys to push us around or let them judge us base on how we look or what we wear, because girls, we are all strong, wonderful and independent individuals."

"Like Dr. Suess says: Always remember: You are braver than you believe, Stronger than you seem, Smarter than you think, and Twice as beautiful as you've ever imagined." Tracy quoted to the crowd, before she turned over, "I don't know if whatever I've said affected any of you, but I just wanted you all to know that we are all unique individuals who are all equal. Peace out."

Tracy quickly turned to the exit, before she turned back, "oh and I forgot something."

Tracy quickly kicked Chad and tripped him,

"What was _**THAT**_ for?" Chad frowned.

Tracy chuckled before smirking, "this one's for insulting my mom and my sister. And if I ever catch you berating or disrespecting women or anyone of my family, I will hunt you down in the deepest part of Auradon and _end_ you."

"Peace out!" Tracy saluted before dragging Lonnie to the exit.

"Whew, I thought I would have never made it out alive, I get nervous in front of crowds but having Chad insulting you and Mom, I cannot let it slide." Tracy gave her sister a weak smile.

"I know, but I am proud of you." Lonnie smiled over.

"That was pretty harsh." Hayley commented. "But inspiring."

"Initially I wanted to hit him in the Family Jewel with a heel, I think that talk was the only best I could do." Tracy replied.

"That was _BEAUTIFUL_!" Kozi applauded, following her friends outside.

"PREACH!" Kitty Cheshire whooped.

"I think you were a bit harsh but your words hit us hard at the feels." Kailani, daughter of Moana, smiled over.

Tracy smiled as she laughed with her group of friends, walking away from the arena.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Emmerich had rushed to the quiet side of the Arena. He just made an epic fool out of himself in front of everyone else. He was just a humble country boy, and he knew that it was hard to fit in with the royals or their grand norms.

He started to feel himself crying. He has always been a sensitive boy, he once saw his neighbor Old Man Slade shot dead a rabbit and he cried of weeks because he was taking care of that wild rabbit without his gramma knowing. He knew that people would taunt him for being so 'sissy' or 'feminine'.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" he felt a hand patting his back, he looked over and saw Jane.

"J-Jane, what are you doing here?!" Emmerich yelped, hiccupping a bit.

"I came to check on you, you were unwell earlier." Jane stated, taking a seat beside him.

"I get motion sickness when I see anything that involves spinning." Emmerich explained, blowing into a handkerchief, he quickly looked away embarrassed.

"It's ok," Jane smiled over.

"I bet you think I'm a pathetic loser." Emmerich looked at his shoes, he had been taunted by kids at his hometown for being too weak and girly. Maybe that's why he decided to better himself by becoming strong like how he always wanted to be.

"No, you're actually a really sensible and soft guy." Jane replied, Emmerich looked at her. "You're much nicer than most guys are here, and you're a really good friend to talk to."

"T-Thanks, could you uh not tell anyone I was crying in the janitor's closet?" Emmerich begged.

"Sure," Jane nodded with a smile. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.] [Cue song: She's all That by Hollywood Ending to fit Jacy scene]**

I didn't know why, but watching Feisty giving her talk to everyone earlier was rather inspiring, although I felt bad that I disappointed the two sisters. Calvin and Aziz had dragged Chad to the infirmary and the crowd started to clear out.

"GO CECE! SHE'S MY HERO!" Jenny cheered.

"That's my sister!" Jones whooped as he applauded his sister after she left.

"I don't know why but Tracy scares me as much as you do, Jones." Carlos commented.

"Uh Jones? Is it kinda disturbing to say I am both frightened and amazed by Trace's bold side?" I asked.

"Uh duh?" Carlos raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, it's disturbing." Jones nodded.

I smiled at Tracy while she left with her girls. Seeing different sides of her only made me like her more and more. She can be tough and roguish, soft and sensible. I have to admit, she might not be the girly one but she's pretty cute on occasions when she dolls up.

I am intrigued by how Tracy never let opinions matter, or how she never lets anyone disrespect her friends and family or she wants to do what she can to help people she cares about.

Ugh, how am I gonna ask her to the dance now, especially since I have the tendency to mess up the asking her out part because something always goes horribly wrong. I gotta practice what I'm gonna say before asking Feisty out.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, this chapter's one of my favorite Tracy moments (Roasting Chad) so far since she's pretty much a feminist and expresses herself when she needs to be. So the next chapter will be a mix of both Mal gets ready for the Bal date and how all will happen when Jay practices his Promposal to Tracy. And knowing from the plot of the story, we all know something will go horribly wrong for everyone. Also, Tracy almost cursed in front of Chad was based on Candy Store from Heathers The Musical.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 The Bal scene at the start was so cute, since I ship Bal a lot. (not as much as I ship Charles/Jamie, Theo (or Bob in other stories)/Jenny and JANUARY/DEWEY) and I felt like bringing in the fact that Tracy isn't fully reliable if you ever park your vehicle beside her because she is prone to either destroy them or knock it over by accident. Or let Theo near anything he could get his head stuck in.**

 **2 Hayley and Hunter returns! They were kinda popular in the prequel so I thought of having them back as recurring characters. Hayley bonding with the Li sisters' moment (the Momma Bear trigger scene) was based on Raven's Home's new episode 'Fears of A Clown' where Raven pummels a clown balloon to its death. Also, the kid who played Kyle, Kaz's brother in Elite Force was Wally) since Hayley is close to the Li sisters. Hunter was more of the guys' mentor at this rate, also I bought in Chip (or Uncle Chip by the kids) (Yay) and for some reason, Chip looks like Shawn Hunter in my head. And poor Chip, the 10 preteens/babies have a better love life than you. Emmerich is a softie and so is Jane, they're kinda cute together.**

 **3 Whoop! Tracy roasting Chad! PREACH SISTER! She is usually the silent one but she's only loud when you know her long enough; or when you irritate her. Having both sisters wanting to join ROAR was unplanned since initially it'd be just Lonnie but Tracy is a tomboy and wants to be like her parents so she'd follow what Lonnie does (not in dress up-wise) Also, Jay finds Tracy's rough and roguish side cool (Aww…) The Heather Chandler moment Tracy quoted from was intended when the story first started but I changed the curse words to somewhat kid-friendly words since there are children present (reading or watching the duel scene) Initially I wanted Tracy to quote from Angelica Schyuler from Hamilton but I decided to leave in just the Heather Chandler.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell e what you think. What do you think of the whole tryouts scene or the Bal moment, or the Tracy telling off Chad moment? Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Grocery Shopping**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so this chapter is sort of an original one with some Jay/Tracy romance and a bit of friendship-bonding between Mal and Tracy (because most of the time Mal is with Evie or Ben, while Tracy hangs out with the guys more, or interchanges between her friends group so they don't really talk a lot). So, moving on to shout outs for the previous chapter: -**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Chad has been pretty awful to the Li sisters. Well, we all know what will happen, no matter how you all wanna prevent it. Yeah, the Bal scene with the 'I didn't think it through' was pretty funny to read of since Ben is the guy who usually thinks everything through. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well I hadn't really thought of which dynasty Mulan took place in or the current Auradon timeline, but so far, I am thinking Mulan probably happened during the Song dynasty at best (I don't really study China history since my country only cover Malaysian history) well in Descendants-verse, it was implied that Imperial City (I'm assuming Central China) is possibly governed by the Imperial Council (consisting of 8 men and women who oversee all the official matters in the Imperial City, stated in Descendants School of Secrets: Lonnie's Warrior Sword (the 4th book) by Jessica Brody it also takes place after Descendants 2) which I am unsure about the Emperor himself if he would be still governing or not. I'm still trying to discover more about the Descendants AU version China. But in my version, I assume the Emperor still governs the kingdom but I think he's probably retired at this point since he'd probably hand the throne over to a destructive toddler grandson Jackie so I assume the Council do help around with the Kingdom but the More Important matters could be the Emperor's decisions, I guess. Hope that's roughly enough information for you.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, yeah Tracy roasting Chad is gonna be a classic. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah Tracy and Lonnie like to prove gender equality, Lonnie in terms of strength and Tracy in usually terms of violence or speech. Well I don't really think I'd watch American Satan as well since I feel uncomfortable around blood, death or violence or 'hooking up' (I ain't using the other word for the term but I use 'mating' as the substitute word) I might actually consider writing about Aries Nigel on probably Wattpad someday. And turns out #Roxy has been pushed to next year (I hope it's for real this time, I really wanna see how Cyrus gets the girl (but I will vision Roxy as Brittany from Dating Game Premier) or how Christian is like) (I've also posted a picture of what Aries Nigel looked like in Pitching Tents, you can check it out on my Deviant Art page under the name [Aries Nigel (Rough OC Sketch)] Also, there's this guy named Scott from Pitching Tents and if the timeline is correct I'd say Scott would be old enough to Bob's dad…hhmm…my crossover mind is crazy.) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney Descendants or their Disney parentage (if that's a word); or The Malaysian Dream's Original Characters. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Ugh, I still cannot believe I roasted Chad Charming in front of the entire student body. I just hope no one will make fun of me about it, I mean I am not really the kind of girl who likes to try and grab the spotlight.

I noticed everyone else was looking over at me and whispering. I am not really liking this Friday. But oh well, tonight I can watch the debut of Raven's Home so that gives a little hope. Considering I grew up watching Disney shows, I was a fan of That's So Raven (and had a teensy crush on Cory Baxter when I was like 6, do _NOT_ question my love life choices), Suite Life series (Cody is my favorite character).

I went into the kitchen since I am on Cafeteria Duty on most occasions, if not I just help out with the cooking. I've been hanging around the kitchen so much dad is beginning to wonder if I wanted to study culinary for my degree instead.

"Hey Mrs. Potts." I smiled over.

"Hello dearie," Mrs. Potts smiled back.

"So, is there anything up for me on Cafeteria Duty today?" I asked, I really like to help out in the kitchen, and sometimes cooking makes me feel closer to home.

"Well, I am almost out of a couple of groceries, could you two be a dear and help me buy them? I would normally do it myself but I have my hands all tied up with babysitting the children." Mrs. Potts asked. Oh yeah, Daycare Duty is not as easy as it sounds.

"Sure." Mal nodded.

"No prob." I nodded, before turning over. "YO UNCLE CHIP, WE NEED A RIDE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AND SHOUT!" Uncle Chip walked out, rubbing his ears.

"Why can't you ask Chandler or Fiona instead?" Uncle Chip asked me.

"Because Chandler, Fiona and their girlfriends are having a double date? It's the Big Bang Theory Marathon Night." I replied.

"What about CJ? (CJ is short of Cogsworth Junior, not CJ Hook) He is the other free guy." Uncle Chip frowned.

"He's got finals for Political Science next Monday." Mrs. Potts replied.

"Fine, guess we're going to the mall." Uncle Chip sighed before plastering a smile. Since he's in charge of driving the minivan for shuttle services, so most of the time Jones and I would pester him to take us out of town.

While Uncle Chip was heading over to start the shuttle minivan, I decided to have a chat with Mal, since we don't really talk a lot

"So Mal, what brings you to the kitchen?" I asked.

"Well, Ben and I have a date tomorrow, and I was hoping to make something for him to eat." Mal replied, shrugging a bit.

"That's nice, Ben loves peanut butter sandwiches." I suggested. "Thought you might like to know, I mean I once challenged him to a peanut butter sandwich eating contest when I was in 4th grade, he won. And I got a severe case of rash because loser has to dive into the poison ivy bushes."

"Any other food you'd recommend me to try cooking?" Mal asked, getting on the minivan. "for my date with Ben?"

"Well, I am not that quite sure yet but let's just look around the mall to get ingredients for Mrs. Potts." I chuckled.

"By the way, I heard you stood up to Chad earlier." Mal told me.

" _What_?! Who told you that?" I yelped.

"Someone posted it online." Mal showed me a video of me roasting Chad. And that video has 3k views! _**GOD DANG IT!**_

"Jordan Genie." I read the person who posted it. That girl will never pass down a moment for her webcast, now won't she?

"It took guts." Mal nodded, before smiling, "and I like it."

"I don't normally fight people but watching someone disrespecting my sister like that just angers me." I shook my head.

"Ok ladies, here we are, Auradon Mall." Chip parked the car in the shuttle van parking space (judging by the fact Chip drives people here a lot he's got approval to park at a reserved place).

"Food!" I cheered before dragging Mal by the arm into the groceries department.

"Wow, there's a lot of fresh food here." Mal blinked.

"Yeah…" I nodded, picking out some onions. (I follow Gramma to the market so I learnt a trick or two about picking better quality ingredients) But I suddenly felt a pang of guilt, Mal and her friends were from the Isle, that must have meant whatever's not fresh and rotten goes straight to the Isle instead…Jay told me about his life on the Isle occasionally but I think he sometimes confines in me about his secrets.

"Wanna try making fruit salad for your picnic date? Nothing says better health like sliced fruits dipped in Greek yogurt!" I offered. "It's better to keep things simple and easy rather than some fancy-smink getup."

"I'll consider the fruit salad idea." Mal nodded, before I threw in some Greek yogurts into the trolley. I smiled over at her.

"Good idea, I mean you still have that mountain stack of strawberries and we have some fruits in the pantry." I nodded, while placing 5 cartons of eggs into the trolley carefully, because knowing who I am, I am NOT the most careful person I know.

"I have a question though," Mal asked me.

"Ask away," I replied.

"If you were stuck between a situation in which you had to be pressured to be someone you're not; or you can be wild and do whatever you are pleased. Which one would you rather be?" Mal asked. Huh, why is she asking this?

"Well…" I thought for a bit, before replying, "Let me quote to you what Hayley told me a few years ago: Don't ever let anyone tell you or force you to be someone you are not."

"I guess what I am trying to say is: Don't give in to peer pressure or lose sight of who you want to be, just follow your heart. At least this was the advice I wished I had given to Lonnie back when she started to change herself to be with those royal brats." I advised. I am a listener; or at least The Therapist among my friends.

"That was deep and wise." Mal nodded, smiling over. "We don't really talk to each other a lot."

"Well, I guess maybe we usually walk in different crowds?" I scratched the back of my head with a laugh, before I told her, "I'm gonna go weigh the fruits and vegetables. Why don't you head over to pick out the butter?"

I spotted two young kids beside me, waiting to weigh the bundle of kiwi fruits in their plastic. It looks heavy and they aren't tall enough to reach the counter.

"Hey kids, can I help you carry this bag up to the counter?" I kneeled over and offered.

The little boy and the little girl looked at each other before they nodded. I took their bag before handing it to the lady operating the counter. As soon as the lady was done weighing the fruits and placing the price tag on the plastic, I gave the bag back to the kids.

"Here you go." I smiled over.

"Thanks!" the two kids grinned before they ran over to their pregnant mother.

"That was very nice." I heard someone talking behind me, wait. I know that voice. It's Jay. What do I do? What do I do?!

"Holy Chili Crabs, you scared me!" I turned over before I wacked Jay's shoulder with the bag of cabbages. (A good day to be armed. Cues the cabbage merchant from Avatar: The Last Airbender's infamous line 'NOOO! MY CABBAGES!')

"I uh…like how you're so sweet around kids" Jay rubbed his injured arm.

"I love kids, I would do anything that I can to see them happy and safe." I smiled over at the two kids.

"Wait a sec, what are _YOU_ doing here?" I paused before I demanded.

"It's Pizza Fridays, it's a long line so I figured I sneak out for a walk for a bit." Jay pointed over at the pizza parlor (his favorite hangout place during the weekends).

"Oh." I nodded, "I'm here with Mal on shopping duty,"

"Look, I get maybe you're still upset about your sister and you not making into the ROAR, but I actually think the way you stood up to Chad was really cool." Jay explained.

"I kinda lost it earlier." I shook my head. "I never meant to cause a scene. But I get upset if I see someone berating any girl or my family."

"That also explains why you gave the different answer to that Literature class assignment question." Jay joked as I giggled.

Just yesterday, we had Literature class and the substitute teacher Mr. Fu (son of Chi Fu, yeah, the cranky sexist guy who's the Emperor's Advisor) gave us a touching short story about some girl's dad and his first love. And when he asked what would you do if someone who's your parent's first love showed up. Mr. Fu is really nice and he's actually not that bad looking (I admit I once had a teensy crush on him, even if it is wrong) **[Jay:** _ **WHAT?!**_ ***Jealous*]**

And short to say, I replied, "I would pummel that woman to death." (because my dad and mom are my OTP, and anyone who interferes with my OTP will _DIE_. I do not kid, when Audrey claimed she ships Bree and Kaz in Elite Force and has the nerve to make a poster of that lousy ship, I literally **BROKE HER NOSE** like how Brittany Matthews broke Jenna Darabond's nose in The Most Popular Girls in School) and Mr. Fu told me I needed therapy. But I refuted my statement by stating anyone who tried to break my family apart will literally be beaten to death (by me and Jones). I ended up with 3 hours of therapy with Fairy Godmother.

Hey, it's not my fault it was Self-Defense Awareness Week in Karate class when Audrey told us she ships Braz. In hindsight, THAT BRAZZER ASKED FOR IT!

" _Jay_!" I noticed a few popular cheerleaders, the IT (I don't know what IT slang meant but I assume it meant Incompetent Trouble) wannabe girls after Audrey left, waving to Jay. "Over here!"

I felt my heart growing bitter, of course I am not like any girl around.

"Look, Tracy, could you come over to the roof deck of our dorms at 8pm tonight? I have something really important you need to see." Jay told me with a serious look on his face.

"Uh…sure." I thought before I nodded. Somehow seeing him all serious like is really cool.

"See you then." Jay smiled before he winked at me.

What is up with him anyway? Why is he always making me feel all nervous and girly?

I turned over and saw Mal standing by the corner giving me a look.

"Uh heeeeey Mal, how long have you been standing there?" I blinked.

"Kinda long enough for you to wish I hadn't." Mal smirked. Oh crap-tastic.

"It was _nothing_ , Jay and I are probably gonna have an endless 2-hour banter about multiple topics." I replied, feeling my face flush red.

"I can tell you and Jay have something really special going on." Mal replied.

"Psh, as if. Jay is the popular jock and he has girls flocking after him like bees towards flowers." I replied, being realistic. I mean, yeah 2 years ago Jay confessed he has a crush on me. But we never really established or acknowledged our relationship status. I guess we're in the limbo between being 'just friends' and 'more than just friends'. "and I am just one of the girls who admires him."

"Besides, it's not like Jay would ask me to the dance, so I guess I'm just gonna ask him to the dance myself." I replied, looking away awkwardly.

"You're really gonna ask Jay out?" Mal looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't know…I mean I get jealous when I see him with another girl…" I hesitated a bit, before smiling, "I am not throwing away my shot."

"Ok Trace, I like you, buddy. I truly do, but you have to stop quoting from Hamilton or Heathers." Mal joked.

"That's gonna be a hard one. Once you get into the fandom, it's hard to get out." I laughed back, before we went to pay up for the groceries.

"Besides, Mal, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come over to me." I offered, "I'm good at keeping secrets. Just don't try to change yourself completely to be someone you are not, it's not always necessary to conform just to fit in."

"Thanks, you're a real friend." Mal looked surprised before she smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Mal." I laughed before I pushed the trolley to Chip's van to load in the groceries.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.] [Somewhat scene-fitting Jacy moment song 'Not Another Song About Love' by The Hollywood Ending]**

I spotted Feisty in the mall shopping for groceries, and watching her helping out the kids was cute.

Ugh, I was planning to ask Tracy to the Cotillion when we were interrupted by a couple of cheerleaders.

I managed to ask her to meet up with me tonight, I'm gonna ask her to the Cotillion.

I spotted Aziz and Lonnie walking, probably on another date.

"Aziz, Lonnie!" I walked over to them, "can I ask you both a favor? I know you might be still mad at not being able to join the team, Lonnie and I am really sorry about that."

"Well, most of my anger went down the drain when I saw Tracy knocking out Chad." Lonnie thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Sure, ask away." Aziz smiled over.

"Can I kinda ask Lonnie to the Cotillion?" I asked, scratching my neck.

"Ok first of all, she's _MY_ girlfriend." Aziz immediately frowned.

"And how dare you do this to my sister?!" Lonnie seemed very angry, before she punched my arm. Girl can punch hard.

"I meant as a practice!" I explained myself clearly, "I really wanna ask her to the dance, but I want it to be special for her."

"Oh…" Aziz blinked, before he smiled, "then I would be happy to help with the decorations."

"Fine…but only because I love my sister and I ship Jacy so much." Lonnie sighed as she agreed. Huh, Jacy's a good name, maybe when Tracy and I have kids, I'd name my daughter that name. [Authoress: Irony is that Tracy did named her younger daughter Jacy. So, point one for Jay]

"But seriously, if you even lay a finger on Lonnie, I will give her permission to lash Jones out on you." Aziz quickly warned. That guy can be pretty protective about his girlfriend. And he has that Thanksgiving coupons from Jones for Free Tormenting Service on Speed-Dial.

Great! Now all I gotta do is make sure I get ready the most romantic and special prom-posal for Feisty. Hey, I might not be the romantic guy but I want to let Tracy see how serious I am about her. She consistently doubts if I was just fooling around with her, I know I may be a flirt around women but I am truly serious about my feelings for her.

Besides, what could _possibly_ go wrong?

* * *

 **Apparently,** _ **EVERYTHING**_ **can go wrong Jay. So yeah, I added some Tracy and Mal friendship moment since they don't hang out much (Mal has Ben for most occasions and Evie; while Tracy usually hangs out with the guys or her sister) so Tracy can somewhat give advice to Mal to prevent further damage to what** _ **will**_ **be damaged. I did some minor reference of Suite Life on Deck episode 'Breakup in Paris' (and I think you** _ **ALL**_ **who have seen the episode would know what happens to Cailey, same damage goes to Jay/Tracy since I based the couple's subplot on the episode) because letting Jay and Tracy get together easily isn't that fun and I like to expand the ships than rushing into relationships (Looks at Adam/Sakura, they are too deep in the friend-zone) And Tracy's road to love life is extra-long and messy (Just look at the Descendants AU of Tracy Li/Roman, it's kinda like Romeo and Juliet except Romeo is the enemy and wants to kill her)**

 **So yeah, that's all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Prom-Posal Gone Wrong**

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok let's get this chapter started and the ship gets (mistakenly) wrecked. I've plotted out the story beforehand so no matter how much you all want me to change what's gonna happen, it's still gonna happen anyway. Back to review shout outs.**

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well I'm still researching on the Song dynasty since from all I could get so far the Song dynasty seems to fit Mulan's timeline more (or the Ming dynasty, both seem good fits to me) I mean, although the Song dynasty has its good and bad but that's kinda what makes history so interesting, well I hadn't done research on Seven Heroes and Five Gallants yet but I will soon. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Jay is not going to know what hit him. Well Adam is too shy to ask out Sakura while Sakura is a bit slow at realizing her feelings for him. Haha well we all have one of the Mal/Tracy bromance friendship. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah Jay doesn't know what is going to happen to him so no fourth-wall breaking for him. XD Ironic is that Tracy is the one who usually breaks the fourth wall instead. Well we would have to see what Jones does later on. Since Fanfiction has been banned from my country (it works on very few places, or if you have good VPN access, but my dorm wifi works) I'll be posting on Wattpad under Ghostwriter0411 (also Tracy's alter ego) and I have posted my version of Pitching Tents 'Those Bygone Years' maybe you could get a Wattpad account so we can chat up there? Hope you will like this chapter.

To Daisy54154: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Jay, do the disclaimer.**

 **Jay: Why me?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Because you got a baby OC partly named after you; or the family dog JJ. (looks at the baby OC Jayden) and that either makes you partly Jayden's godfather or related by marriage to the baby via Tracy.**

 **Roman from Elite Force & Tracy: **_**WHAT**_ **?!**

 **Ramona: My family just keeps getting bigger and bigger.**

 **Jacy: Shh, quiet Mona, we aren't supposed to let mom know we're in the past!**

 **Jay: Done. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney Descendants or the OCs that belonged to The Malaysian Dream. She only owns her OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Ok so I have a few more hours until my Prom-Posal (I don't understand why people use this word) with Tracy. And I asked Lonnie to help me out by practicing my lines on her. (Since Mal is busy to get ready for her date with Ben tomorrow, Evie is also busy with her dress making) Carlos and Jones are elsewhere and there is no way I am gonna practice my lines _WITH_ Jones. (I'm not gay and Jones is not interested in any gender. That and Jones would try to kill me before I get my chances)

"Ok, I got the supplies ready." Aziz nodded, setting up a bunch of banners and decorations about fandoms Tracy loves.

"I knew this Demogorgon cutout would be useful!" Kozi exclaimed happily, setting up a Demogorgon cutout.

"Kozi, we are not using the Demogorgon! She likes Mileven, not some monster that killed Barb!" Lonnie frowned.

"You call it a _monster_ , I call it a _Fantastic Beast_." Kozi defended herself.

"And where can you find em? **Upside Down**." Kitty Cheshire popped out of nowhere, well she can teleport herself anywhere, before she swung from the tree upside down. "The world turned upside down~"

"Is she high on caffeine _again_?" Lonnie turned to Chris.

"Yup. Drank 2 shots of Java coffee before we got here." Chris nodded. Oh yeah, I forget, Kitty likes coffee and not tea, and she tends to get hyper when she's high on caffeine. Somehow, I usually hang out with the guys more than the girls and Tracy now has a group of unusually aggressive friends.

"I got the violist ready to kill the mood." Matt Hatter rushed over, before an old elderly guy with a violin walks upstairs.

"Don't you mean Violin music?" Lonnie paused before she asked.

"Nope, _VIOLENCE_." Matt Hatter corrected before he and the Violist guys started a fist fight.

"Oh, this a disaster" I groaned.

"Hey, you sound just like Esteban from Suite Life of Zack and Cody!" Aziz nodded with a grin, he's one of those friends who watch a lot of Disney shows and happens to get along super well with Tracy. (He quotes that 'what better way to get with your future wife is by knowing your in-laws well')

"Well we can keep the decorations, right?" Matt pointed at the cactus plant, "because Cactiana looks like a good kisser."

"Uh, you can keep the cactus." I blinked at Matt. He's really not right upside the head, now isn't he?

"Ok, guys, let's go. We don't want my girlfriend's sister to catch us up here." Aziz ushered as the gang groaned.

"I'll catch up with you later, Lonnie." Aziz told Lonnie with a blush.

"Sure." Lonnie giggled, blowing a kiss to him.

"You two are too mushy together." I commented, pretending to shudder.

"Ok, pretend I'm Tracy. What would you say to ask her to the Cotillion?" Lonnie asked me. Well it's hard to picture Lonnie as Tracy because for one, they are different from each other (Lonnie has a more mature sweet look while Tracy is a bit of a roguish tomboy) and two, I'm sure Aziz has Jones getting ready a cannon to shoot at me in case I get too _friendly_.

"Will you uh…go to the Cotillion with me?" I asked nervously.

"No." Lonnie straight up rejected me.

" _OH COME ON_?!" I exclaimed, I've handled this practice rejection with Tracy 2 years ago, why must history repeat itself?! I mean Tracy does the rejection part more brutally than Lonnie is doing and I do adore Feisty's tough love.

Just then, we felt a bang from the ceiling downstairs.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" Someone yelled (Robyn Dunbronch)

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Another person (Chad Charming) shouted.

"YOUR SCREAMING SOUNDS LIKE CRAP!" a third person (Paige Thatch, twin daughter of Kida and Milo) yelled.

"I ALREADY HAVE A HANDICAP, AND YOUR SCREAMING MAKES IT WORSE!" some girl, I'm assuming it's Adriane Triton, one of the granddaughters of King Triton.

"YOU SUCK, MAN!" another person yelled, from what I can guess it's probably Chester Cat.

"GIVE IT UP!" And that sounds like Dennis Dumbo, not to sound jealous but Tracy seems to think he's turned into a looker after Dennis started working out and lost a ton of weight over the summer.

A few more people downstairs were knocking their brooms against their ceilings.

Wow, you people in Auradon are _really_ judgmental!

"I think I just heard Paige from downstairs." Lonnie heard.

"What do you mean will you uh go to Cotillion with me?" Lonnie frowned, "you gotta sound like you meant every word, with you stammering like that makes perfect sense of why my sister always doubts you."

"You're a really straightforward girl, has anyone told you that?" I groaned.

"Thank you." Lonnie nodded. "Ok, try again!"

I nodded as I took a deep breath.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Ugh, what is with Jay's sudden request for us to meet up anyway? Well, just in case, I'll ask him to the dance later.

Ok, favorite jeans, check! Now for my shirt, I have a hoodie, a blouse, I have a Tourney Jersey-Wait, why do I have _Jay's_ Tourney team jersey anyway? Oh yeah, I remember, I borrowed it that one time I stayed over at his room when Jones and Carlos went out of town for the field trip to the Video Game Convention Center and Jones took the keys away by accident. Oh well, I will just wear my other favorite shirt (I like to wear guys' shirts, they're super comfy and better than girls' clothes sometimes)

 _You can do this, Tracy Li, you can do this!_ I motivated myself as I looked at the mirror, practicing my best smile. Ugh, I look like such a dork.

Like a dork in love.

Love isn't really the word I'm sure of to describe my relationship with Jay. I mean he cares about me and tries to flirt with me every now and then, but he's also always impressing other girls so it's easy for me to misinterpret his feelings for me as another one of his love flings.

I mean, I admit that I find myself strangely drawn towards him and I really like to hang out with him. Especially with those beautiful brown eyes or his girlish locks of hair (Jay: How is THAT considered a compliment?!) or his devil-may-care smirk that always melts me to the ground.

Ew, focus Tracy! I mentally slapped myself. I took another deep breath before I opened up my eyes.

This is it!

 _Wish me luck_. I told myself before I headed out to the roof upstairs. I could feel my heart drumming to the rhythm of my footsteps.

I heard someone screaming on the 3rd floor. It sounds like the reaction of the two guys from that Harry Potter and the Road Back to Fame by PistolShrimps on AuraTube (Based on a video I saw on Youtube, it was hilarious.)

So, what am I going to say to him?

' _Hey Jay, would you like to go to the Cotillion with me?'_

No, that sounds too straight-up and Jay's gonna know that I like him. I mean I do like him but I like to make it seem subtle and not too direct.

' _Hey Jay, I was kinda wondering seeing that neither of us have dates for the dance, why don't we go together as friends?'_

Well it sounds subtle enough between the lines 'I'm asking you out on a date' and still sounding a bit of 'we're still friends'. But…Nah, he stated he was gonna dance with the pretty girls. I'm not pretty girl pretty, but I can be pretty aggressive.

Oh well, I've heard enough of what happened to Miss Nigel and I am not going to repeat her mistakes.

"Look, I know that it might be sudden and all, but I knew that from the moment I laid my eyes on you, you were the only one for me."

Wait, that's Jay…From what I can see from here, the roof deck was decorated in banners and is that a confetti cannon? Wow, that guy knows how to be an organized planner when it needs to be.

I was almost upstairs when I spotted Jay talking to a girl, I can't see her face properly because all I could see is her silhouette, she had long dark hair. I quickly hid back behind the walls to prevent him from seeing me.

I was trying to put the pieces together, why did he ask me to come upstairs here? Was it just to be his wingman at asking his dream girl to the dance?

"So, I am wondering if…"

 _No, don't say it, don't say it_ …My mind started to race with doubts and anxiety.

"You would like to go to the Cotillion with me?"

I felt my heart breaking inside of me.

"Yes."

I heard the girl answering.

No…I'm too late…If I hadn't been so stubborn and fess up my feelings earlier it might have been me asking him to the dance, not the other way around with him asking another girl.

I quickly turned around and ran away from the scene.

Of course, Jay would always prefer prettier girls; no matter how many times I try to hint him how I feel, he would always choose the pretty girls.

What made me think that dorks like me had a chance with a cool and amazing guy like him?

Ugh, I can't believe I was so stupid! I ran back to my room and headed back to the bathroom to change up and get ready for bed.

"Sis," Jones looked up from his phone, he was watching Sword Art Online Season 2 of Aura-Tube. "You're back."

"What's up with you?" Carlos asked, looking over while rubbing Dude's belly.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and sleepy right now." I shouted over, trying to pretend nothing ever happened. (Of course, Carlos and Jones know about what I wear at night, but Jones is asexual and Carlos only views me as a sister)

"Ok." Jones looked at me, suspicious of me before he continued to chat with Carlos.

"So, what about a marching band and confetti cannon?" Carlos asked Jones.

"Sure, if you want to break her leg!" Jones replied sarcastically.

"You're a really unsupportive friend." Carlos frowned.

"Thanks, I tried." Jones grinned, pretending to be flattered, "But that was literally how one of Doug's older cousin Duke, son of Doc asked out his ex, Yi Min, Jenny's older cousin, to Prom, but the marching band was late and the Drill Team showed up instead and ended up breaking her legs."

Oh yeah, one of the biggest Prom-Posal fails of all time.

"Trace, are you crying?" Carlos noticed.

"Yeah, I'm watching Hamilton the Musical, I'm listening to It's Quiet Uptown right now, and Alexander sings to Eliza just breaks my heart!" I lied, removing an earbud from my ears.

Carlos and Jones looked at me before they looked at each other.

"Ok, if you say so." Jones nodded, before going back to chatting with Carlos.

Ugh, how am I going to face Jay tomorrow? Should I tell Lonnie about it? I mean sometimes it's good to have guys with you but I like to have girls chat every now and then.

I'm old enough to choose to face my own challenges myself, I don't want to rely on others to know what I am feeling inside. Besides, Jones would be more likely to set Mockingjay on fire in front of the flagpole.

I'm always the loser, second-best. Ever since I was young, I was always living in the shadows of my parents and my overachieving sister Lonnie. I've been hearing people saying things to me to let me down or feel bad about myself.

" _Why are you so different from your sister?"_

" _Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

" _You'll never be good enough!"_

" _You're not popular like us!"_

" _UGLY!"_

" _Loser!"_

" _Wimp!"_

" _Ugh, you're such a weirdo, you deserve to be on the Isle!" (by Jessica Dingwall)_

I'm never going to be good enough, no matter what I do or try. I may not be the prettiest flower in the garden or the graceful swan, but that does not mean I'm useless. As quoted from 'Wait for It': _I am inimitable, I am an Original._

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

"So what do you think?" I asked Lonnie after my final rehearsal.

"I think Tracy's a really lucky girl to have a guy like you." Lonnie nodded happily.

"Now we wait." I stated, looking at the watch.

A while later…

It's 9:30, and Tracy is still not here.

"Where could she be?" I asked, growing anxious.

"I'm sure she'll come around." Lonnie assured me.

"It's not like her to not show up." I stated, she always tries to make it up to me, every time. But why was this time different?

"I'll go check on her." I rushed over to her room before Lonnie could stop me.

"Tracy!" I banged her door.

"What up." Jones answered the door.

"Where's Tracy?" I asked.

"TRACE," Jones turned to yell at a girl reading a book on her bed.

"What?!" Tracy yelled back.

"DID YOU ORDER A CRANKY OLD MAN?" Jones yelled.

"Oh no, it's not Mr. Charleston from Shop Class, is it? I swear, that stinkbomb in his desk was not mine!" Tracy panicked a bit, I smirked. Classic Feisty, she's always there for her brother and would cover for him even if they get into the craziest shenanigans here.

"It's Jay." Jones replied.

"OK!" Tracy threw a pillow at Jones before she answered the door. She was wearing a black Starbucks long-sleeved blouse and black yoga trousers and her hair was tied into a tall ponytail. Black looks good on her.

"What do you want?" Tracy glared at me, sounding grumpy. Right, no time to be checking her out. Even if she still looks cute when she's angry.

"Uh why didn't you meet up with me just now?" I asked.

"Oh, I uh didn't feel well." Tracy looked away, running fingers through her messy black hair. "And it's premier night for Raven's Home! And the new cast are so awesome. Levi looks kinda like Simon's little brother, Samuel!"

"Oh, ok." I blinked, maybe she's having diarrhea? I mean Jackie added in chili into the potato salad at Dining Hall earlier.

Why is she acting like this? It's not like Tracy at all to just leave me hanging…

Ugh, why are girls so confusing?! I mean most girls are confusing, but Tracy has always been the easier one to understand. There's always something really special about her that makes her stand out from the other girls here. She's like a diamond in the rough, she doesn't need people to tell her what to do and does everything on her pace rather than what others normally do.

Now what am I going to do?

* * *

 **Yeah, the Prom-Posal went down the drain. Next chapter would be the Bal date gone wrong. I know I might be disappointing some of your readers, but trust me Jay and Tracy will come to their senses, you know, eventually. They're the kinda of couple who fight like no man's business but in a way, they're kinda like Ron/Hermione (my forever OTP, next to my parents) It was personally hilarious during the scene when Jay was being yelled/booed at by the residents' downstairs based on a YouTube video I saw [Harry Potter and the Road Back to Fame] by PistolShrimps. An important lesson for Jay: Never practice your love confessions late night because some people get cranky when they lack sleep.**

 **Sad news, my country has banned because 'it contains disturbing/rated M content' (and I am sure that the people who filed in the complains had gotten the link to an M rated fic by accident) but if you don't like, don't read. Banning is never the option. Fanfiction is my life, and I love writing stories, reading stories and RP/PM with my friends, so there's a petition on the-(petition)-site "Please Urge The Malaysian Government MCMC to Unblock in Malaysia" we need 1000 supporters to prevent the site from being banned for permanent's sake. Sorry for the rant, Fanfiction has been an important part of my life and I've been through good and bad times by reading fanfics to lighten up my day.**

 **Uma: DO NOT CALL ME SHRIMPY**

 **Me: That's another different Shrimp, not you**

 **Uma: Oh, well carry on then.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell us what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Disastrous Date**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here's another chapter for you guys, so in this one we will be seeing how Mal snaps during her date with Ben, since we already know Jacy's prom-posal ended badly, but nothing can be as awful as the Bal date. Ok time for review shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Auradon kids can be pretty grumpy if they don't get enough sleep at night. Tracy had been picked on and discriminated before so she normally would pretend to be strong and optimistic.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah well the petition so far has gotten 513 votes out of 1000 so hopefully the government could reconsider the ban. I read somewhere online that the authorities are only willing to lift the ban **if** Fanfiction removes the M rated content and that is just ridiculous and evil! I mean M rated fics have their pros and cons but it's not my country's authorities to decide, fanfiction belongs to everybody and we all have rights (sorry for the vent). That sounds like a cool idea considering Shang and Mulan would flip out if their daughter falls for a rebel. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah it sucks that the authorities wanna cancel out Fanfiction (literally the BEST thing ever) and I am glad to have met some amazing friends/readers like you. But I hope they'd lift the ban soon because a life without fanfiction is a life I don't wanna live. I've posted a story on Wattpad called Those Bygone Years which is about Aries Nigel (who is loosely based on Tracy but single and much older) and her friends (at this point I had somehow connect the characters to other crossover characters, like how I find Scott from Pitching Tents looking a bit like Bob, he could be Bob's dad. Maybe, I mean other than Scott my initial plot twist dad for Bob was the criminal man from Left Behind). Well I was only teased and made fun of like Tracy but I had good friends beside me and Fanfiction to keep me company when days seemed bad. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, well Tracy will eventually find out what had happened. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Ben do the disclaimers please.**

 **Ben: Sure. Purpledolpin05 does not own any of the characters from Disney Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's Original Characters. The authoress here only owns her Original Characters, so enjoy.**

 **Saturday…**

After the past few weeks of press tailing after King Ben and his girlfriend Mal, they were finally alone at last.

Today was their long-awaited date at the Enchanted Lake, their usual date spot. Of course, the two of them were having a picnic in one of the small cottage/holiday getaway for the Royal family. Of course, the younger preteens wanted to follow so Ben had to ask Tracy and Chip to babysit the younger kids who are all swimming by the Enchanted Lake. (Chip because he's basically like Ben's godfather while Tracy has the Mother Bear senses if any of the kids are in danger)

"This is really nice, us going out." Ben nodded.

"Yup, no schoolwork, no kingdom managing, no third-wheels. And No press tailing behind us." Mal nodded.

As if cued, they heard someone shooting something from the back of the cottage.

"Sorry, just another nosy press member." Jones peeked a head in and apologized, before giving them a devilish smirk, "but no worries, I just _shot_ that dreaded man."

"YOU WHAT?" Mal frowned.

"Jones, you didn't." Ben frowned.

"With a tranquilizer dart, duh." Jones added, while the couple sighed in relief.

"As you were." Jones bowed before he grabbed a shovel from the tool shed, "This might knock some memory out of that reporter for AT _LEAST_ 12 hours. It'd be funny to see where he parked his car."

"Wow, we must never let Jones be the third wheel again." Mal giggled.

"But he does compromise well by getting rid of the press." Ben nodded. "I've known him my whole life, he may be a bit violent but he's a good friend."

"AHHHHH!" They both heard a paparazzi press member screaming.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, **_RUN AWAY_**." Jones yelled from outside.

"Ok, a bit too violent" Ben corrected.

Cues more screaming from outside.

"That is the THIRD scream we've heard this noon." Ben blinked.

"Actually, that's from the Lake." Mal pointed over.

"JENNY, CAN YOU PASS ME BY BOXERS?" Theo asked.

"Do it yourself!" Jenny looked up from her storybook.

"I could, but mine just followed the flow of the waterfall." Theo pointed at his swim trunks floating above the lake water.

"EWWWW!" Charlie and Jamie, who were both playing Marco Polo, quickly looked at each other before they dashed up shore.

"I CAN'T SEE, I'M BLIND!" Jamie covered her eyes.

"What's going on over there, Doyiee?" January asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, it's better for you to not find out." Dewey forced a smile.

"Uncle Chip, you're on lifeguard duty." Jackie waved over to Uncle Chip.

"Fine." Chip groaned as he got up and went to give Theo the spare clothes.

"Should we check on him?" Mal asked.

"Nah, let's just focus on our date first." Ben stated.

Mal fed Ben another mouth of one of the many French buffet she prepared (at least Jones commented that Mal prepared a buffet for Ben).

"Wow, this roasted beef is really delicious. You've really outdone yourself this time." Ben complimented his girlfriend while taking a bite at the roasted beef.

"Glad you liked it." Mal giggled, before feeding him a spoonful of spaghetti.

"Hey, do you have a napkin?" Ben asked.

"Uh yes, I do. Just give me a second to look for it." Mal nodded before she searched her picnic basket for some napkins.

Ben spotted something inside the picnic basket before reaching out to grab it, despite Mal insisting Ben she'd take the napkins instead.

Ben took out Mal's spell book. "What's this?"

"I actually must accidentally have left that in there the last minute." Mal lied, trying to keep herself calm.

Ben started to flip through the pages and reading the spell book.

"Speed reading spell…Blonde hair spell…Cooking spell." Ben read before looking at Mal, surprised.

"Mal, it's supposed to be in the Museum of History and Culture." Ben stated.

"And I here was giving you props for fitting in so well." Ben's voice cracked a bit, feeling disappointed and betrayed by Mal still using magic. "I mean you were doing your best."

"Take back the moment that has passed, return it, reverse it." Mal tried to chant a spell.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SPELL ME?!" Ben grew furious, before the couple started to argue. "I thought you were doing well here, I thought you were finally fitting in without using spells!"

"I've been trying!" Mal yelled back, "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIT IN?!"

"Do you think running a kingdom has been easy for me?" Ben asked.

"No." Mal replied, knowing that her boyfriend has been coping with a lot of stress lately.

"I thought we were doing this together." Ben stated.

"Ben, we ARE in this together." Mal defended.

"Well, we're not, Mal. We're not." Ben shook his head, before continuing, "you've been keeping secrets from me and you lied to me."

"I…" Mal tried to explain herself.

"I thought we were done with that." Ben stated, feeling betrayed. "This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal."

"Yeah, believe me. I know that." Mal exclaimed in frustration.

"Why are you doing this?" Ben asked.

"Because, I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses!" Mal admitted. "Ben, I'm not one of those ladies from the Court! I'm…a big fake, ok?"

Ben looked at her as he listened to Mal.

"I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake." Mal gestured to herself, the meal. She reached out to grab the book back from Ben.

"Take this feast and the scrumptious meal, reveal back to what is real." Mal chanted a spell before the feast on the table turned into a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"This is who I really am." Mal admitted, ashamed of herself, before she walked away.

"Mal…" Ben tried to stop her, but she refused and walked away.

"I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES!" Ben shouted over, trying to make Mal feel better.

Meantime…

Chip was looking out for the younger kids who were all feasting on the sandwiches they made for lunch, when he spotted Tracy sitting by the riverbank.

"Hey, chump. You seem kinda down." Chip asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tracy faked a smile.

"You're upset." Chip stated, "Kid, I've looked after you since you were a toddler. I know you put up a strong forte when you're hiding how you feel."

"…" Tracy looked at the lake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chip asked.

"Well…" Tracy took a deep breath, "I actually wanted to ask Jay to the dance, but I saw him asking out someone else."

"Did you see who it was?" Chip asked.

"No, it was dark and I couldn't see who it was." Tracy replied.

"I really like Jay, but I guess I should have known guys like him are never going to like girls like me." Tracy stated, sighing a bit.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're an amazing girl, you're caring and smart, from one friend to another. You're a beautiful girl, and if Jay can't see you for that, it's his lost." Chip smiled at her as he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks." Tracy sniffled a bit before she smiled. She had a small crush on Chip when she was about Dewey's age (she's got a long list of ex-crushes who all friend or family-zoned her, don't ask) but now she views him like a brother.

"There's the little Firecracker!" Chip laughed. "Now c'mon, let's go check on Benny and his date."

"Aren't you too old for that?" Tracy laughed. Chip used to call her "Little Firecracker" because of her feisty personality and the fact she got her scar due to a firecracker mishap.

"Nope." Chip stated with a shrug.

Chip, Tracy and the younger preteens went over only to find Ben by himself.

"Hey, what happened?" Tracy asked, noticing Ben seemed down.

"Mal and I got into a fight." Ben sighed.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Dewey exclaimed, "You have to apologize."

"Maybe Mal just needs time to cool down?" Jamie stated, "usually when Charlie and I get into a fight, I calm myself by asking Freddie to play dolls with me."

Despite their parents being mortal enemies, Jamie the young daughter of Naveen and Tiana, grew close to Freddie Faciliar over their love of food and jazz music and breaking rules. Freddie even taught Jamie how to play guitar, so Jamie considers Freddie like an older sister. Which is kinda ironic since her older brother, Taylor, seems to like Freddie.

"You guys played with _VOODOO dolls_!" Charles yelled.

"I know, those Aubrey voodoo dolls aren't gonna torment themselves." Jamie grinned. Aubrey is Audrey's prissy sister who resembles her older sister but with pale skin and blonde hair, kinda like Amber from Andi Mack.

"You're right, I should give her some space." Ben nodded.

"Guys, do you have any spare garbage bags?" Jones peeked a head in. "I got some _evidence_ to dump."

"JONES!" Everyone yelled.

"Bad timing?" Jones shrugged. "I was just going to throw away the SD card for the camera the press guy took."

"By the way, just saw Mal outside riding her motorbike away, she seems pretty pissed so you should apologize to her, Benny-Bro." Jones added.

"I guess I should." Ben sighed, before he looked at the time, "Oh no, I have a meeting with the Senator of Charmington at 4! I have to get ready."

"Can't you stay for a few minutes?" Dewey asked, using his puppy doe-like eyes. "We were just going to eat sandwiches."

Ben looked at his brothers, he had been so busy lately he hadn't spend time with his brotehrs or Mal.

"Just a few minutes." Ben stated, before Dewey cheered.

"I got egg salad." Charlie took out his sandwich.

"I have ham!" Dewey stated.

"Mal made me PBJ, so wanna trade?" Ben asked.

"YAY!" Dewey cheered.

"So, wanna share bites of the sandwich?" Theo tried to flirt with Jamie and Jenny before Jenny shoved Theo off his chair.

"Five second rule." Theo groaned as Jamie laughed.

"It's sweet to see Benny with his brothers." Tracy giggled, sharing a sandwich with the toddlers.

"Yeah, I remember it was just yesterday when they were all in diapers." Chip added. "Benny pooped all over me, Charlie peeped all over me, and Dewey threw up on me."

"Dude, TMI." Jamie laughed at Charles.

"UNCLE CHIP!" The three brothers hissed over.

 **Well, this chapter has been a turn of events (the Bal date gone wrong) and a bit of some bonding between Ben and his brothers in the end. I know that Movie! Ben was a bit too stressed out so might as well have his OC siblings (well partially cannon to me since I made up the theory of Doy from Girl Meets World, Spin from Lab Rats and Ben from Descendants as brothers. Heck, in my AU version of Doy's parents, I once dreamt that Doy's father was Zac Efron, must've been my old High School Musical Troy/Gabriella shipper mode acting up) I also had a bit of Tracy talking to Chip since she needed someone to talk to about the "Promposal" and I somehow envisioned Chip looking like Shawn Hunter of Girl Meets World. So, in the next chapter, we'll be looking at what happens after Mal ran back to the Isle and what happens when Ben finds out. Looks like the gang will be going to the Isle soon.**

 **By the way, the petition to lift the ban of Fanfiction on Malaysia has gotten up to 513 votes out of 1000 votes so we're halfway there, I hope you guys could check out and vote, every supporter counts if it meant for my country to lift the Fanfiction ban, I mean authorities can make some dumb choices, and banning Fanfiction is definitely the DUMBEST decision they've made yet. Sorry for the vent, I'm still upset about the ban, so hoping the petition would get up to 1000 votes and lifting the ban would be my Christmas wish (too soon?) since Fanfiction means the world to me.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Back To The Isle**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a week. I was dealing with Writers Block, assignments and a lousy internet service line. But I am back now and back to review shout outs before we go on with the chapter.**

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Well I like to make emotional chapters a bit lively sometimes with some comedy (it's my specialty) from Jones being sarcastic to the Preteens all goofing around to Chip giving Tracy love advice. Yeah, just a few hundred more until we get enough votes, until then feel free to spread the word, because Fanfiction is our passion. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, I hadn't really decided about writing the Seven Heroes and Five Gallants/Descendants crossover yet but I might someday. Thanks for the information and the ideas, they'll help a lot in the future. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, well I have faith that the petition will eventually get enough votes. Yeah if you have a Wattpad account, it'd be awesome to chat it up too since I have an original story (Those Bygone Years) that isn't posted here [In which it is my version of Pitching Tents except with an OC] Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Disney Descendants or my friend, The Malaysian Dream's OCs, I only own my own OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal ran back to her room after the horrible fight with Ben. That was it, she can't handle any of the pressure of being 'perfect' anymore. She packed up some of her basic necessaries before grabbing a shoe box and started to poke holes in it.

"I don't belong here…" Mal sobbed, before she eventually went to the lizard cage and took out her mother.

Although the lizard version of the Mistress of All Evil can't talk, but she had this ' _Don't drag me away, I was about to watch the Lab Rats Victor Krane special!_ ' [Sorry, I had to do this, for my Kraneficent side, and Maleficent as a lizard has been seemingly fond of Victor Krane when watching TV]

"Ok, let's blow up this popsicle stand," Mal told her lizard mother before covering the top part of the box. She placed the box into her bag before sneaking out and headed towards her purple scooter.

Before she left, she left a note to Evie about her running away.

Luckily for her, most of everyone were busy and didn't noticed her leaving.

Mal travelled all the way to the edge of Auradon facing the Isle. She stopped there, there was no bridge of any way back to the Isle.

Mal took out her spell book before she chanted a spell.

 _"Noble steed, proud and fair; You shall take me anywhere."_ She chanted her spell before she took a deep breath and drove her scooter across the ocean and headed towards the Isle.

* * *

 **For comedic purposes, imagine a merkid around the same area as Mal was passing by and Mal accidentally ran over his barnacle DNA sculpture.**

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWIMMING!" a boy popped his head out of the ocean and yelled at the passerby. He looked down, "OH NO, MY GRADE B MINUS SCIENCE PROJECT!"

"Walley, get down here now, Mrs. Clearwater is gonna head to class soon!" One of the merboy's friends, Atalanta, shouted from their classroom.

"COMING, ATALANTA!" Walley yelled over before sighing and get back to class.

"And what is this, Mister Walley?" Mrs. Clearwater asked, stopping in front of his project.

"A DNA sculpture made of barnacles?" Walley laughed nervously.

"My dear boy, if you wanted to be lying to me at least put some effort to it!" the teacher arched her brows. Walley isn't really the most obedient merchildren in class.

"Mrs. Clearwater, Walley never meant to ruin it!" Atalanta stepped up, or swim up, for her friend.

"Not now, Miss Atalanta!" she snapped as Justine gave her best friend an apologetic look.

"I swear, Mrs. Clearwater, this barnacle was a beautiful DNA sculpture just 10 minutes ago!" the boy told his teacher.

"Like the last time you lied to me that a pack of mer-Demogorgon ate your homework? A likely story, Walley! GO SIT IN THE CORNER!" the teacher was not amused.

* * *

 **Back on the Isle...**

Eventually, Mal drove all the way past the market, scaring several Islanders in process. She eventually stopped before she removed a poster with her and Ben. She quickly crumpled up the poster before throwing it aside.

She was finally back on the Isle. Her home.

Here, she can be whatever she wants without anyone telling her otherwise. No duties, no responsibilities, no Madam Mai hitting her hand whenever Mal fails to hold a teacup correctly during Advanced Princess Elegance Debutante

Mal headed back to her old home before throwing a rock at the sign that leads to a secret staircase up to her old hideout.

* * *

 **Sometime later….**

The twins Eva and Yi made their way over to Curl Up and Dye hair salon. Of course, neither of them expected to see Lady Tremaine in there. The old lady usually spends more time upstairs feeding her cat Lucifer and questioning her life choices (don't we all?) than being downstairs in the salon. [Random fact: I can totally see Rhoda Chesterfield as Lady Tremaine!]

"Ugh, not Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum again." Lady Tremaine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Good to see you too, Lady Tremaine." Yi replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"Is Dizzy home?" Eva looked around.

"I'm afraid not, she is busy cleaning up the bathrooms!" Lady Tremaine, however was always disgusted by the younger children of the Isle and calls them ' _urchins_ ' or ' _hooligans_ ', wasn't fond of the idea of having Eva and Yi over.

"Yi! Eva!" Dizzy had just finished cleaning up the bathtub, and long story short, how is it possible for her sisters to have more hair shedding than a sasquatch?

"Hey Diz!" Eva waved over, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Dizzy, why must those hooligans always be here?" Lady Tremaine turned to her youngest granddaughter.

"Because they are my friends!" Dizzy replied. And to be honest, the twins practically lived here.

" _Shouldn't you two be at home disappointing your family?_ " Lady Tremaine asked, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

" _Shouldn't you be upstairs cleaning up 50 pounds of cat litter and questioning how did your life went wrong?_ " Yi never really liked Dizzy's rude grandmother, before she replied snippily.

Lady Tremaine quickly gave the twins a glare before stomping upstairs.

"Must you really sass at my grandmother every time you see her?" Dizzy waited until her grandmother had left before talking to her friend.

"She said I looked like one of Lucifer's hairless kittens last time!" Yi argued back.

"Anyway!" Eva quickly spoke out before anyone says something they would regret, "Yi and I were scavenging at the junkyard by the port, and we found some slightly broken curlers!"

"Wow, those Auradon people are getting so wasteful!" Dizzy quickly turned over to place the curlers aside.

"Anything we can help out?" Eva asked.

"Well, you girls can help tidy this place up." Dizzy suggested.

"Eh, we've been to Bryan and Brynn's house, compared to this place their house is like a land filth." Yi thought for a moment before she agreed.

"Shall we lighten up the mood with a special song?" Dizzy asked her friends before she started to play 'Rather Be with You' on the radio.

"This song is too chirpy!" Yi commented, pretending not to care much before going over to wipe the windows, even if this was the Isle, Lady Tremaine was the few who cares about hygiene.

"By the way, has anyone noticed that ever since that Yzma son got back from Auradon he's been sulking a lot?" Eva asked, "Just this morning, he was moping at the lab so much he sounded like Moaning Myrtle!"

"Wait, _THAT_ was Zevon? I just thought it was one of your cousins complaining after getting rejected by the Gaston twins!" Yi raised her eyebrows.

"Well, he is a bit insane upside the head." Dizzy commented with a shrug while sweeping the floor.

At that moment, Mal walked into the hair salon.

"Customer alert!" Yi shouted.

"That's not a customer, that's Mal!" Eva dropped whatever she was doing and went over to see Mal.

"Mal! Is Evie with you?" Dizzy asked, excitedly.

"Right, I always forget that you and Evie had a sisterly bond." Mal replied with a smile, well just wait until Dizzy learns about Dakota. "No, it's just me."

"Good to see you again!" Eva went over to greet Mal.

"Eva, Yi. It's nice to see you two. Wow, you two have grown taller." Mal smiled at the twins, she would occasionally run into them around the streets.

"Thanks." Yi gave a polite nod, she was usually hostile to others but Mal was the few in her 'Ok list'.

"This place looks good." Mal looked around.

"Thanks," the three girls nodded.

"Yi and Eva helped me out with the decorating sometimes." Dizzy gestured to Eva and Yi.

"I'm digging this new look." Mal complimented the twins.

"So…what's your deal, Dizzy? Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?" Mal asked.

"Just a few witches here and there." Dizzy shrugged.

"But I wouldn't really call Madam Medusa a witch." Eva stated.

"Most of the work are just scrubbing, cleaning and sweeping." Dizzy answered.

"And sometimes we have to help. And we don't even WORK here." Eva added.

"Ugh, I still have nightmares of having to scrub Madam Mim's back!" Yi shuddered, "I am not looking forward to my Golden Years."

"Well you two do hang around here half the time, my grandmother just needs to find something to scare you both away" Dizzy corrected.

"Sounds like you girls are having the Cinderella treatment." Mal made a small joke.

"Nothing is worse than an evil stepmother is an evil grandmother." Dizzy sighed.

"Or as she calls us 'Those nasty little urchins'." Yi did a scary imitation of Lady Tremaine.

"But you and Eva don't even live here." Mal pointed out.

"but they stick around here a bit more than they do at home after school." Dizzy replied.

"Eh, she might try to scare both of us away but we always come back the next day." Eva shrugged. It was either Curl Up and Dye or staying over with Shan Yu's older daughters for 'Tormenting Minions for Amateurs 101'. Yuko and Yuki always find a way to make Eva and Yi's lives miserable one way or another.

Whether the salon was a wreck or filled with unhygienic old ladies, this is still a better escape from their packed-up home they live in. Since Yi and Eva's father was Shan Yu's second in-command, it was natural for the two preteens to be expected to be just like Shan Yu's eldest daughters. That, and the live in a very compacted hut by the hills.

"What brings you here? Are Auradon pink dresses as depressing as they look on the TV?" Yi asked.

"Well, I need a makeover. You used to give Evie and the twins makeovers, right?"

"Yeah, I remembered." Eva nodded.

"I truly regretted not staying back and read back in my room." Yi claimed, she was not really the most girly person she knows.

Mal giggled a bit, Yi's response was much like Tracy's whenever Evie offered a makeover.

"You remind me of my friend Tracy back in Auradon." Mal stated.

"She's not one of them prissy princesses, right?" Yi frowned.

"Nope, she's much rather like a mixture of VK and AK." Mal replied, remembering that one-time Evie wanted to give Tracy a makeover but the Li girl jumped out of the window and ran to Jay's room for shelter [Audrey tricked Tracy to show up for the slumber party for watching a 10-hour marathon of Harry Potter]. Mal left out the fact Tracy was daughter of Mulan and Li Shang, considering how much Yi and Eva's family hated Mulan.

"She sounds nice, I'd love to meet her." Eva sounded rather intrigued.

"Now, do you think you could give me a new look, Dizzy?" Mal asked the young hair stylist.

"Yup." Dizzy observed Mal before she got an idea on what Mal's new look would be.

"Do your worst, Diz!" Eva decided to step aside, when Dizzy is the Zone she gets agitated if you distract her. It happened to one of their classmates once when he decided to prank Dizzy while she was busy giving a girl from their class a makeover. Long story short, didn't end well for the guy.

Dizzy squealed before getting a giant pair of scissors.

"Are you sure you care capable of this?" Mal gulped a bit

"Hey, Dizzy gave me this look. And I for once am grateful to her." Yi gestured to her short hair (in which she loves since her hairdo suits her well), "she can handle this."

"Eva! Yi! I'm gonna need your help." Dizzy turned to her friend. "Get the hair coloring!"

"The branded one?" Eva guessed before Dizzy nodded.

After a long while of makeover-giving, the girls were done. [Including Yi giving some remarks about Mal to stop moving when Eva had to dunk Mal's head in for the dying process, and Eva assuring Dizzy that the curler-tins were clean, or at least not as filthy as it looked like when they found it]

Mal stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, there I am!" Mal admired her new look in the mirror. She reached into her purse and dug out a few dollars.

"Here you go, girls. You've earnt it." Mal gave the girls each 5 dollars.

"Thanks." Yi nodded, quickly stuffing her cash over to Eva's bag.

Dizzy was about to go over to keep her money when a figure walked in.

It was none other than Harry Hook.

'Ugh, not that creep again.' Yi rolled her eyes.

"Hand it over." Harry told Dizzy before she groaned and gave Harry her money, "and counter too!"

Dizzy looked rather sad to have the money she has earned fairly to be taken away, she gave Harry Hook whatever earnings the salon had made for the week.

"You can keep the pennies." Harry stated, before turning over to the younger twins.

"What's in your bags?" Harry Hook pointed, using his hooked hand.

"A 7-inch hairless gerbil with 2 giant eyes the size of cannons, sharp claws and 5 legs that reminds you of a tarantula. I just adopted him, and I'm calling him Lucky." Yi replied, trying her best to lie. That sounds disgusting enough to scare Harry away for now.

"What about yours?" Harry asked Eva.

"Ladies' things, for that time of the month. Would you like to see them?" Eva gave Harry another smart answer that would make any men afraid or awkward. [Well, the girls were in charge of buying some ladies necessaries for their mother]

"Never mind." Harry quickly retreated back, before he headed towards the exit.

"Still running errands for Uma?" Mal asked.

"Well, well, well! What a nice surprise." Harry turned over to see Mal, "Just wait until Uma hears about this."

"That sounds very similar to Draco Malfoy's quote 'my father will hear about this'." Yi mouthed over to Eva and Dizzy.

"Hi Harry," Mal greeted him nonchalantly.

"She is never giving you back your territory" Harry stated, looking over at Mal.

"That's ok, because I will be taking it back." Mal replied.

Harry reached over to touch Mal's hair before she stopped him, before sticking out her chewing gum.

"Not without a permission, I bet." Mal replied with a snarky tone.

Harry smirked over before putting the gum into his mouth and left. (not without making amess first)

"He is disturbing." Eva commented, right after Harry Hook left.

"I know, does he care anything about hygiene?" Dizzy added.

"This is why I am not looking forward to puberty. Or romance in general." Yi nodded, concluding her statement.

"Great! More sweeping!" Dizzy stated, not sounding happy about having to clean up, following up Yi and Eva groaning a bit.

"That's ok, I'll help you girls out." Mal offered.

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write since I have been planning how Yi and Eva would play out for the story. Considering that Eva, Yi would both eventually meet the Li siblings later on. I feel like Eva and Yi would definitely get along with the Li sisters.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I had to add some scenes in between because I felt like adding in some comedic scenes or some friendship moments. At this point I would parallel Dizzy, Eva and Yi to S.H.E. (Squeals in backdrop since I used to love their songs as a kid, I still do) Dizzy is most likely the girliest among the trio, Eva is in between while Yi is the tomboy. And sorry, I had to add in Lizard! Maleficent fawning over Victor Krane, they are both a match made in Heaven. (hey, Evil needs LOVE too. I mean even ISABELLA (my friend TKDP's OC) found love with Billy from Stranger Things, even if Billy doesn't really like her that much since she's eternally 13 and he's like 17-18. Either way IsaBilly for the win.)**

 **2 And before you ask, Walley is based on Kyle from Lab Rats Elite Force, Atalanta is loosely based on AJ Anderson from Adventures in Babysitting since I ship KyJ so this sends ship signals to Walley/Atalanta in the future. I like the name Atalanta based on Atlanta from Greek mythology and for now I am guessing Atalanta is one of King Triton's grandchildren while Walley is the street rat-ish boy next door. Oh gosh, I am shipping 2 OCs that I just made up for no reason. I have a habit of making up OCs based on other characters from other fandoms. For this story, I have made up Kozi (based on Jordan from Mighty Med, daughter of Kuzco to match with Zevon), Simon (son of Sneezy, based on Oliver from Mighty Med), Kailani (daughter of Moana, based on Skylar Storm), Samuel (Simon's mentioned little brother, based on Levi from Raven's Home. Am I the only girl who finds Jake Short and Jason Maybaum looking kinda alike?) I am a fangirl who ships people, no shame!** **So anyway, in the next chapter Ben will be finding out that Mal had left, and we'd be seeing what's gonna happen with Jay and Tracy ever since the 'Promposal Mishap'.**

 **That's all for now, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down below. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Can You Just Listen To Me?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, apparently, my Jacy side was acting up and this one would be a Jay/Tracy themed original chapter, since I based this chapter after listening to Alex and Sierra's 'Little Do You Know' since it fits their situation right now. Also, this chapter features January and her baby brother Jayden (you can guess who finally got to be the child's godfather for this one) up until now baby Jayden is only mentioned so might as well have a chapter of letting readers meet or read him. Back to review shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah t's good that Dizzy has friends in this AU since she seems like that outcast among the other VKs since she is 'Good' so her having friends would be better since even VKs should have friends. And I think Yi and Eva would be friends with Kinsey and Yoona as well since they're kinda similar (Yi and Kinsey with being the sarcastic tomboyish one while Eva and Yoona would be the slightly girly ones) Hope you will like this chapter

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review. Yeah Dizzy and the twins are an interesting trio group (Dizzy the girly one; Yi the Introverted Tomboy; and Eva the one that's in between) I feel like Harry Hook needs to be ultimately embarrassed if he failed to steal something so the ye old 'Girl Stuff' excuse would scare men away while I based the Lucky gerbil off Suite Life of Zack and Cody (my childhood) Even if Harry is a bit of a psycho but I am sure like any other guy they get awkward when they come across Woman Stuff topic. Well I really want a Descendants 3 that's for sure, I mean I really love the new characters and it would be just sad if they end it with a cliffy (I HADN'T FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED TO ELITE FORCE) and hopefully have Ryan Potter as SON OF SHAN YU (Because we could be getting a Roman and Riker 2.0) or have Bradley Steven Perry as Zevon. I would love to watch #Roxy (ironic since the movie was released 2 days after my birthday but I don't think it'd reach my country) and yes I am planning another OC story with a pair of siblings based on Tracy and Jones (Evangelyn 'Lyn' and Jerald 'Jerry') so you can guess who is gonna get Christian. Although instead of having Roxy/Cyrus my Jaris side won so I might be making Brittany (from Dating Game Premier who becomes a lesbian later on but in the AU she can be straight) with Cyrus. Roxy can have Barbara (Brittany's later girlfriend of the show) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah I might work on that fanfic someday. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Descendants or Eva and Yi (my friend, The Malaysian Dream's OCs), I only own my OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Saturday Evening (6 more days until Cotillion)**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I was sitting my room since I am on babysitting duty with January and her baby brother Jayden. I am still feeling sulked about the whole Jay asking out someone else scenario.

Of course, Evie and Dakota must have noticed how I was behaving towards Jay at Dinner Hall last night. Although I try to pretend the whole Jay incident never happened but it's hard to forget.

"TRACE!" I heard the door knocking, before answering the door.

I saw the Fearsome Foursome, and little Dewey. (Lonnie and Hayley are busy going out shopping tuxedos for their boyfriends)

"Hey." I looked up, while playing dolls with January. Little Jayden just drank milk so he's sleeping for now.

"We need to talk." Jenny stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why are you giving Jay the silent treatment?" Theo asked.

"Why are you giving Jenny the Friend-Zone treatment?" I asked back.

"I-It's not like that!" Theo quickly got flustered, before I giggled. Jenny's face turned pink.

"It IS like that." Charles snorted. "I know it, the kids know it, even that baby knows it."

Charles motioned to baby Jayden.

"You're avoiding how you really feel, and it's not healthy." Jamie took a step forward.

"And what do you know about love?" I giggled in response.

"Well, Jenny loves to read her storybooks out loud." Jamie pinpointed at Jenny.

"Anyways, why are you so upset at Jay? I mean he usually gets on your nerves but this is the first time you've given him the cold shoulder." Charles stated.

I took a deep breath, before telling them.

"I just don't want Jay to lead me on…The other night, I heard him asking another girl to the Cotillion…What part of me would actually think that Jay would ever be interested in someone like me?" I sighed as I explained to them about my situation.

"That's impossible! Jay really likes you." Dewey quickly exclaimed.

"Well, he sure has a way of showing it." I muttered in response.

"Stand up. We need to help you get over your feelings for Jay!" Jamie quickly ushered me.

"You like him!" Dewey insisted.

"Psh, no I don't." I quickly denied, I don't usually like to admit feelings out loud.

"Yeah you do." Jamie nodded. "I can tell, Theo can tell, baby Jayden can tell."

"Jayden is only 7 months! The only thing he knows is biting on furniture for teething!" I replied. Oddly enough, according to Mom, when Jones was teething he would gnaw on wood (same as Lonnie) while for my case I like to bite on human skin. Guess that proofs my carnivorous-ness true.

"Theo, Charlie, what did we say about rummaging through my stuff?" I quickly noticed the two boys riffling through my table.

"There are 2 things that survived your relationship with Jay! The pictures AND Baby Jayden." Charles stated before digging up the small pile of pictures.

"Yeah you actually have an ALBUM." Theo added, propping the album of pictures onto the floor.

Yeah, I might have made an album stuffed with pictures of me and my friends, and yes Jay is _occasionally_ in the pictures…

HEY DON'T JUDGE ME! Carlos has a secret scrapbook of pictures of Evie! Of course, maybe that's why C-Dog and I would gather around and talk about our crushes. I treat him like one of the friend-zoned by their crushes Bros, probably because we can relate well in the romance department and he's like the sensible little brotherly figure.

"Jayden is not even my baby!" I face palmed. Just because Jayden looks a lot like me and Jay (also January, he's a spitting image of his sister), it doesn't mean Jay and I are his biological parents. (blushes)

"And I am not letting you smash Jayden…unless he throws up on my shoes." Theo ended.

"You can start by cutting out Jay's face from these photos." Jamie handed me a sharp pair of scissors.

"You're serious right now?" I frowned over, before Jenny grabbed the album and started to open it.

I can't actually chop his face off these pictures, they're filled with precious memories. Some are a bit embarrassing, or hilarious…but still memories.

"This one's when Benny took us to the water park last month!" Dewey pointed at one picture.

"Oh yeah, Jay was very disappointed in your swimsuit choice." Theo added with a laugh before Jenny smacked his head with her dictionary. (Doug's cousin Simon tutors these kids about science so he's basically like the Mr. Clarke for the kids)

I frowned a bit, so what if I am a cover-up kinda person? I prefer to keep whatever should be private out of sight. Maybe that was why Jay kept flirting with the other girls in their *gags* swimwear. Maybe I'm just a conservative girl so I prefer to not show too much skin.

Charles flipped another page, before we all cooed.

"Aw, look, this is when Jay taught January how to swim!" I smiled fondly at January. January was busy coloring on the coloring books I got for her, before she looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah, and in the next one was Jay getting shot by the tranquilizer dart Jones bought and mistaken as a water gun." Jamie added with a grin.

"And the other one was when Jay woke up being tied to the Dunk Tank for the Charity Event!" Charlie added, before the two grinned at each other.

"And the next one was when Jackie and Chloe put in 12 gallons of pink dye into the dunk tank water!" Jenny pointed over.

"Uh yeah, because you two munchkins tied him up and told Simon he was relieved from Dunk Tank duty so he can spend time with Kailani!" I teased them a little.

I flipped another page before all of us cooed loudly, it was a picture of Dewey and January mimicking Ben and Mal feeding each other strawberries; except for the kids they were sharing strawberry pudding.

Another picture was when Jay wanted to teach Baby Jayden how to swim, but he ended up balancing the baby with one hand like he was lifting weights. Gotta hand it down to Jay, he's pretty decent at childcare.

"You love him, don't you?" Dewey looked at me, noticing how I was looking at the pictures.

"I…" I stammered a bit, before the kids all pressured me into giving in.

"Fine! I admit it, I have strong feelings for him…" I admitted.

"But don't you hate him for the many, many, MANY times he's been flirting with other girls?" Theo asked.

"I can never hate him…" I shook my head in response, "but it's complicated…I do like Jay but I know that I can never measure up to other girls…"

I admit, for most cases I can be confident but when it comes to looks department I have a bit of low confidence in myself, especially when I look at other girls here. They all look like they were manufactured from a Barbie Doll company with an extra dose of Girliness. It's always been this way, I know I am not 'Princess-Level' kinda of pretty so might as well just find confidence in being myself without being judged.

"Psh, who needs the Girls here? Have you _SEEN_ Aubrey?" Charles exclaimed with a tone of disgust. Aubrey is Audrey's younger and more spoilt sister, she actually looks like Amber from Andi Mack.

"Ok, so you have no guts to rip off Jay's head since you care about him; and there is no chance you can smash the baby." Jamie concluded.

"Psh, sure I do…" I lied.

"Ok, punch this." Theo pulled out the old punching bag I got back when I first met Jay.

"Now vent out your anger on this!" Charles encouraged before I got up and punched the bag lightly.

"Do it harder!" Dewey chirped in.

I pictured the punching bag as all the other girls back in Middle School who all bullied me for not being as pretty as them.

PUNCH!

"That was a massive hit!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Do you feel better?" Jenny asked.

"That felt good! Really good!" I exclaimed, happily.

I pictured the image of Madam Mai who scolded me for never being like any of the girls.

PUNCH!

A mental image of Jay with some other girl flashed into my mind. She would probably be one of those graceful and beautiful girls.

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

Before I knew it was unleashing all my anger I kept bottled up inside on the punching bag. All the times I have been bullied, all the jealousy, all the negative emotions have somehow open up the floodgates.

My knees wobbled as I fell weak onto my knees.

STUPID JAY! STUPID! Why can't you just stop messing with me!

I felt something wet on my knees, I looked down and saw tears trickling down my face.

And I just had to cry in front of the kids, I don't usually show my weak side since I would put up a strong forte in front of them so none of them would ever worry about me.

"Cece, are you ok?" January wobbled over before she hugged me from the back.

"Never better." I panted out before smiling over, "come here, kids!"

All of us shared a big group hug.

"Thank you, that felt good to let out some steam." I smiled over at them.

"Good to know." Charles nodded.

"Then why are you crying?" Dewey asked me.

"Because I guess I have been bottling up my anger for so long, I forgot how to just let it all go." I replied, drying up the tears.

Baby Jayden started to cry, I guess he wanted to be in the group too.

I walked over before cradling him in my arms.

"Hey kids, wanna sing Dear Theodosia together? It always calms January whenever she cries." I suggested before they all sat together on the floor. Since the kids were so creative, the Foursome and Dewey had made up their version of Dear Theodosia by changing Theodosia and Phillip to Jayden and January.

[Me:]

Dear little Jayden, what to say to you?

You have my eyes, you have your father's name…

(very funny/creative kids, but for the last time Jay and I are not married)

And when you came into the world, you cried,

And it broke my heart…

I am dedicating every day to you,

Domestic life was never quite my style,

But when you smile, you knock me out I fall apart,

And I thought I was so smart…

[Theo, Charlie, Jamie, Jenny]

You will come of age, with our Young Nation,

We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you.

And if we lay a strong enough foundation,

We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you,

And you'll blow us all away.

[January] (that's the only parts of the song she knows)

Someday, someday…

[All]

Yeah, you'll blow us all away.

Someday…Someday…

[Me:]

Ooh, January, when you smile you light up the world, My Girl.

Look at my girl, pride is not the world I am looking for.

No, there is so much more inside me now…

[Dewey:]

January, you outshine the entire world, My Girl.

And when you smile, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart.

[Me:]

My father wasn't around…

(which is true, Dad was always busy when I was growing up, and whenever we meet he would still be talking about Lonnie)

(Charlie and the kids: My father wasn't around)

I promise I'll be around for you…

I'll do whatever it takes, I'll make a billion mistakes,

But I'll make the world safe and sound for you…

[All:]

Come of age with our Young Nation,

We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you,

And if we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you,

We'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away.

Someday, someday…

Yeah, you'll blow us all away…

Someday…Someday…

I looked over and saw Jayden started to smile.

"You're so cute…" I smiled over at the kids, they're all important to me even if we're not biologically related but considering how busy all our parents were, I have taken the role as their third motherly figure (second one's Mrs. Potts, and no one can ever replace their birthmothers]

* * *

 **Meantime with Jay…**

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Ok what to say to Feisty when I go to talk to her…

'I love you, I'm sorry…'

Wait, what am I even sorry for? [Stranger Things 2 Steve Harrington reference]

'Hey, Tracy, I wanted to ask you to meet me the other day was to ask you out to the Cotillion'

Nah, she would reject me in a heartbeat…

Ugh, how is it possible that I can smooth-talk all the other girls I've met but not Tracy?

She is a tough cookie, but maybe that's what makes her so special…

"JAY! JAY! JAY! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" I heard Carlos running up to me.

"For the last time Carlos, if you can't open up a pickle jar with your bare hands, that is NOT an emergency." I replied.

"No! It's not that! So, Evie and I went into her room earlier to pick up some of the dresses for the Dunbrounch sisters when we saw a note."

"Is it Do Not Feed My Mother or She Will Bite Your Limbs Off?" I joked.

"It's not that! Mal! She's gone back to the Isle…" Carlos whispered over.

What?! She was doing fine just earlier.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked over.

"Jones does, and he's marching over to Ben's office with Evie." Carlos stated. "Evie is gonna tell Koda later since they're sisters now."

Oh yeah, I forgot that Evie and Dakota found out about them being biological siblings.

My face went pale before I rushed off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Carlos shouted over.

"I HAVE TO TELL TRACY!" I yelled back.

"THAT YOU _LOVE_ HER?" Carlos teased.

"SHUT IT CARLOS." I snapped over. Besides, I won't usually use the word 'love' since as VKs we don't really know what love is. (except maybe Carlos and Evie)

I dashed over to her room, before I could knock the door, I heard her singing inside. I could hear the kids singing too.

" _Come of age with our Young Nation, we'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you, and if we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday…Yeah, you'll blow us all away…Someday…Someday…"_

She's always the caring one, she may seem rough but she's got a soft side too, maybe that's one of the many things I like about her. She's got a pretty good singing voice too, she's always singing whenever she wants to. I mean I told her she would do well in the school's A Capella team but she's terrified of being in front of large audiences. But she's a really talented girl, she just doesn't know how much potential she has.

I cleared my throat before knocking the door.

"I'll get it!" Jamie rushed to get the door. She quickly gave me a disgusted look.

"Ugh! It's He Who Must Not Be Named!" Jamie called over.

"Voldemort?" Theo guessed.

"Is it Mr. Florian?" Charles guessed. Ah yeah, Mr. Florian (AKA Snow White's husband) is teaching the boys some Basic Chivalry for Beginners, so you can guess who's the least favorite student(s) of the class.

"Madam Mai?" Jenny exclaimed.

"SHE IS NOT A MAN!" Jamie face palmed.

"Then why does she _SOUND_ like one?" Theo stated.

"Or _EAT_ like one?" Charlie added.

"Or even _SNORE_ like one." Theo added.

"It's ok, Jamie, I'll get it." I heard Tracy's voice before she answered the door.

"Oh hey Haircut, what do you want?" Tracy greeted me nonchalantly.

"Look, I know you're sort of mad at me for something I don't know of what I did wrong, but I really need to tell you something!" I began.

Tracy took a deep breath before she gave a response.

"Fine, what is it?" She asked.

"I should probably tell you inside." I gestured before I walked into her room.

"Jones, Jay's in my room right now along with the kids. If anything bad happens to me, you have the permission to beat Jay up." Tracy started to grab her phone as she sends a message to Jones.

Wait, what? She actually thinks I would try to make a move on her? I may be a flirt but I do not try anything on girls, unless I have the permission/consent.

"Ok, what is it that you want to tell me, and be carefu of what you say. There are children present" Tracy crossed her arms at me.

"Carlos just told me that Mal's gone back to the Isle." I told her.

"What?" "No way!" "Are you serious?!" Tracy and the younger kids quickly exclaimed.

"I wish I could be joking, but she's left." I shook my head.

"She was fine earlier!" Dewey stated.

"I don't know, she and Ben had a fight earlier…" Theo stated.

"What are you waiting for, we need to tell Benny!" Charlie got up on his feet.

"TO HIS OFFICE!" Jamie announced before the four kids charged over to Ben's office.

"Let's follow them!" Dewey suggested.

"TO THE KITCHEN!" January squealed.

"We can go there too!" Dewey nodded before both of them ran away hand in hand.

Dewey, stop flirting with my future goddaughter!

…I probably should have told Tracy in private…or that Evie and Jones are already at Ben's office.

"KIDS!" I heard Tracy groaning.

"Don't worry, I'll go and check on them." I offered.

"Nope, I'm going with you." Tracy insisted.

She can be quite stubborn sometimes, one of the many things I like about her.

"Here, you take the baby." Tracy grinned cheekily before she handed me Baby Jayden.

"Sure thing." I teased before we headed over to Ben's office.

Something tells me Ben won't take the news well.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the next chapter is about Evie and Jones going to find Ben. It looks like now the kids know where is Mal so you'd be expecting them wanting to join the shenanigans. Considering Jones, he would probably be the one to try to calm Beasty Benny (that or he could have known about Ben's Beast Mode considering they are both childhood friends) [Here's a hint: the kids will be included in the Isle Adventures.]**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 So initially the Talk scene was supposed to be Lonnie, Hayley and the girls talking to Tracy, but I felt like Tracy would be taking advice from a bunch of middle schoolers. (She cares about the kids; but sometimes we forget that the kids care about her too) I wanted to elaborate more on Tracy's relationship with the children since she is pretty close to them and behaves like their older sister/third motherly figure. She does have feelings for Jay but she's insecure of herself and is probably worried that the feelings they had for each other meant nothing to him (Reference to Burn from Hamilton the Musical for a bit). The punching bag moment was a reference to Raven's Home episode 7 Vending the Rules where Chelsea started breaking plates.**

 **2 The Dear Theodosia parody was how I think Tracy would sing to her kids (since Dear Theodosia is like a lullaby to them, I once sang the song to the toddler I based January from and all she can sing is 'someday, someday') although the line "You have my eyes, you have your father's name" was unintended considering everyone usually jokes about Jay and Tracy behave like a married couple with Jayden and January like their children. Considering all/most of the kids' parents are all busy so they would eventually grow close like a family of friends. I mean January nicknames Jay as 'Mama Joy' so Jay can be as much of a soccer mom as Steve Harrington is!**

 **3 JAY'S P.O.V.! The beginning "I'm sorry I love you. Wait, what am I sorry for?" was based on Steve Harrington of Stranger Things 2 (he went from popular snob to Momma Steve) I give props to you Jay, the first way to understanding a relationship is to always admit you're wrong, even if you did no wrong XD I added in some mini Carvie mention of how they spotted Mal's note. And yeah, Jay might have screwed up big with the 'false date' but let's see how things will go when they go to the Isle. The 'Tracy texting Jones if anything bad happens, blame Jay' seems like something she would do since they both love to bicker.**

 **So anyway, that's all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Revelations in the Office**

 **Alternative Title: The Room Where It Happens (based on Hamilton the Musical)**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so this chapter should be fun to read/see since Ben will be learning that Mal had ran away via Jones and Evie. This should be interesting since the kids had found out Mal ran away via Jay in the previous chapter (and the kids love Mal so hearing she left would make them upset and would try to convince Ben to get his girlfriend back) Back to review shout outs.**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, well yes Tracy and Jones (along with a few of their friends, because I like to include OCs in my stories) will be going to the Isle since I have subplots in plan for Tracy and Jones on the Isle. Yeah I love both the movies, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah at least Jay didn't ruin the lullaby scene because chances are he would make fun of Tracy that she thinks Jayden could be their 'son'. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, I like to think of Jay as the protective friend but I guess he was too busy trying to ask Tracy to forgive him to be mad at Ben (that and Ben is probably gonna officiate their wedding someday). I wish Descendants 3 will have Zevon back (I mean he's hilarious) It's never bad to have a dream (mine is to become a scriptwriter and bring back Elite Force someday and bring justice to Roman's family and make Jaz endgame) Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well I usually view Carlos like a lovesick puppy (and the pictures are the type of a person taking pictures of their crushes) since I ship Carlos/Evie a lot. Hhm, I'm still not sure about that yet since I hadn't done much research into the Song dynastic yet. Well I have plans of having the Li siblings meeting the twins and befriending them, but I can't reveal yet. Well considering Yuki and Yuko I think they would probably want to be married to Khitan Emperor but would still have devious plans in their head like dictating the kingdom. Well, Tracy is a Buddhist (I mean I am one myself) while Jones is a Christian (he is based on my brother and my parents are open-minded, but chances are Grandparents Fa might not really approve at first but learn to accept their grandson's differences. Jayden is an OC of mine based on the baby brother of the toddler I based January. The baby's real name is Jay but I just decided to use the name as keepsake since Janaury is already considered the 'daughter' of Tracy/Jay so having another godchild ironically named after Jay would be interesting to see. I hadn't decided what Jay's real name is since Disney keeps it vague with the Descendants AU. But in my story, Jay is Arabian (since Agrabah is sort of set in Arab Saudi, if not Iran) but never really reveals his name. Hope my answers are able to help you.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Ben do the disclaimer!**

 **Ben: Sure thing. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney Descendants or any of the characters; or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs, so enjoy!**

 **Jones: yeah _about_ that...(whistles behind Ben)**

* * *

 **King Ben was sitting in his office going through his paperwork. Work seems to never end.**

"Hello, yeah Chandler, would you mind faxing the names of the meeting we'll be having with the Senator of Cinderellaburg next week? Thank you." Ben ended his call to an old friend of his, Chandler Chandelles (son of Lumiere) to run a few errands.

Ben turned his gaze to a few pictures on his desk.

One was the picture his little brother Dewey drew of their big family for Ben's birthday (Dewey even drew in Mal, Jamie and January), a picture of the Tourney Team Winning States Championship with all of his friends, and a picture of Mal and him for a portrait painting session a few weeks back.

The door knocked.

"Come in." Ben called out, before door was kicked open.

"Hiya." Jones grinned cheekily.

"Way to open the door _gracefully_!" Evie scowled a bit at the Li boy.

"Jones! Evie! What brings you two here?"

" _Dang son_ , you look _JUST_ like Dewey when he was going through the chubby rosy cheeks phrase!" what Jones first spotted when he broke into the office wasn't the tastefully decorated furniture, or the giant stack of paperwork Ben was working on; but rather Ben's painted portrait.

"I get that a lot. Mainly because he has one of those faces, mostly my face." Ben reminded his friend in a joking tone.

"No kidding, Charlie and Dewey all look like your Carbon Copies pre-puberty." Jones raised his eyebrows.

"Remember why we're here?" Evie nudged Jones by the elbow before Jones swatted her hand away.

"Sorry, natural reflex! I don't like women for a particular reason." Jones frowned, before he nodded.

"Ok! Listen up, on behalf of Jay (because Jones was well-aware that Jay was the stronger older brother of the gang) and the gang." Jones nodded before he started to grab Ben by the sleeve. "Ben, I know you're a good man, but why you gotta be so stupid sometimes?"

"I don't really get what you're saying. Look, if this is about you wanting me to change props for the school play to real wielding weapons, the answer is still no!" Ben told Jones, when did he gotten so strong?

"Good news, Benny-Bro! Welcome _BACK_ to the Club!" Jones nodded before he announced.

"What club?" Ben asked.

"The Not Dating Anybody Club." Jones tried to lighten the mood with a light joke.

"What? Ok, I am officially confused!" Ben was confused at this point, wasn't he and Mal doing alright?

"THAT'S how you wanna break the news to Ben gently?" Evie face palmed.

"Hey it worked when I told him that I didn't mean to explode his papier Mache volcano back in middle school." Jones replied

"Mal's gone back to the Isle." Evie broke the news, before handing the young King a note Mal has written.

"Ben…" Evie sighed before giving Ben the ring he had given Mal 2 years ago at his coronation day.

Ben started to read Mal's note, before he suddenly roared and flipped his chair. (because the table is too heavy for the job and two, the table is glued to the spot after a little prank Jamie and Charles pulled on when Beast was still King)

"What's happening?" Evie asked Jones.

"When Ben gets too shocked or upset, he has a little bit of a tantrum." Jones replied back with a smirk. "This is the Ben I grew up watching Power Rangers with, we used to play pretend of going on epic adventures and dueling enemies. How I missed his Beasty side."

"This is my fault." Ben began to blame himself.

"Apparently, if you're in a relationship, the guy is always at fault even if he does no wrong." Jones started to read some help books lying around, including one for Relationship problems. "Yeesh, who reads this junk?"'

"This is MY fault, I blew it." Ben exclaimed.

"Sure as HECK you did, son." Jones looked up from the book.

"Jones, you are as useless as Ted Wheeler from Stranger Things!" Evie commented.

"Hey, watch it, _Nancy_. I got a bunch of grenades in my bag and I have a permit to use them." Jones warned, "this is how I _help_ people."

"She's been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding, I got mad at her and fought with her…" Ben continued.

"So what are you going to do?" Jones asked rhetorically.

"I have to go there and apologize to her!" Ben thought before he continued, "I will beg her to come back. I will grovel."

"You sound like you're already married." Jones' face wrinkled in disgust, before shaking his head, "kids these days…Ooh, How To Raise An Army by Shan Yu? I love this one! Never knew the guy who tried to kill my parents wrote an efficient book about army management. C-Dog told me this was used as a textbook back at the Isle!"

"Ben, you'll never find her!" Evie stated, "She's back at the Isle, and that's not how it works!"

Ben turned and stared outside his window, silent while thinking of a plan.

"Ben, you have to take me with you." Evie suggested.

"Yes!" Ben nodded, accepting Evie's offer.

"She's my best friend, and if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself." Evie nodded.

"We'll bring the boys too. We need all the help we can get…" Evie nodded, "but we can't get risk getting seen by anyone since we're too popular."

"And Kill-able." Jones added, looking up from the book. "Considering that Ben's King of Auradon and you foursome 'betrayed' Evil, that makes you five the Most Hated people of the Isle. I'm betting that the Islanders are placing bets of who gets to serve Ben's decapitated head a la platter if they find out you're there."

"That is why you might need my help."

"Jones, you've never been to the Isle!" Evie quickly protested.

"And it is too dangerous!" Ben added.

"Stop talking like you're Uncle Chip when I told him to go away when I was 6!"

"Kids get mad and say meaningless things." Evie stated.

"Well, he didn't. Jones actually somehow hired a bunch of hitman to get _rid_ of him." Ben explained before Evie gulped.

"Those were from the Shiatsu club!" Jones stated.

"Whatever happens, promise me one thing." Evie said, "Promise me that we won't be stuck there again."

"I promise." Ben nodded.

The door suddenly banged open, revealing the Fearsome Foursome.

"BEN! YOU GOTTA GET MAL BACK!" Charles exclaimed.

"KIDS, NOT THE OFFICE!" Tracy shouted from outside before kicking the door open, followed by Jay carrying baby Jayden under his arm like a football. Surprisingly, the baby was ok with Jay.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them!" Carlos apologized.

"Evie, why didn't you tell me Mal's gone?" Dakota appeared behind Carlos.

"You're going to the Isle?" next to Dakota was Kozi.

"They forced the truth out of me!" Carlos whimpered.

"You'd never believe how easy it is to pick on him." Kozi smirked a bit.

"Hey, leave him alone." Evie frowned, being protective of her friend.

"BENNY! YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO MAL!" A voice chirped before Dewey and little January, along with Jackie and Chloe, popped their heads out of the doorway.

"Does anyone understand the concept of KNOCK BEFORE ENTER?!" Ben exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Jones whistled, "Ok, Kota, close the door if you will."

"The more people involved in this plan, the higher the stakes are." Evie reminded Jones.

"He knows what he's doing." Tracy assured Evie with a smirk. "Jones may be reckless but he's got a strategic mind."

"Can we come with you?!" Charles asked.

"No!" Ben shook his head.

"But!" the kids all protested.

"That's final! I don't want anything bad to happen to you kids." Ben stated firmly.

"Evie, I want to follow you to the Isle." Dakota turned to her sister.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Because I've never met my mother before, I just want to see her. Even if you might not recognize me…" Dakota pleaded. Growing up in a single parent family, she's always been wondering what it's like to have a mother.

"And you guys need a good combater." Kozi nodded.

"That's an excuse for you to see Zevon!" Dakota snorted, she was roommates with Kozi last year.

"Zevon, the guy who tried to blow up the school ZEVON?" Ben paused.

"He's just misunderstood." Kozi blushed a bit.

"Kids! Get out, please?" Tracy asked.

"If anything bad happens to you kids, I will personally held Ben's head on a platter responsible!" Tracy told the children. "You're too precious to me…"

"How dangerous is the Isle if we get caught?" Theo hesitated before he asked.

Jones motioned a gun with his fingers and pointed at Theo's head.

"Understand?" Jones asked, before the kids all nodded. "Jackie, Chloe, you two lead the way out of here."

"What is it with you people and my head?" Ben shook his head.

"Ok, we need a plan to get to the Isle without getting caught." Jones stated, since he was the strategist among his friends, that and he's been getting good at chess.

"And we need to disguise ourselves as well…" Evie stated, before she turned to the AKs.

"Looks like we'll be giving our friends a makeover!" Evie broke into a grin.

"Whatever, anything to help our friend." Tracy hesitated before she nodded.

"We'll use the limo." Jay stated. "I'll drive us there."

"Or me!" Jones snorted, "I just got my drivers' license."

"I have the schedule of the midnight shift of the guards." Tracy claimed before drawing something around the map of Auradon.

"We'll travel at a little past midnight, the midnight security's last patrol is about 1 to 2 am from the perimeter of the school campus, and there's also patrol around the port and leading up to the borderline of the Mainland facing the Isle around 2am!" Tracy explained to the gang.

"What if we get caught?" Carlos asked.

"I've been asking Calvin to get a bit of an upgrade for the car, it now has an invisibility app!" Jones stated. "The limo that bought you guys from the Isle is the only known prototype, but I cannot guarantee if the app would work on the Isle, so we need camouflage cloaks."

"I think I have some giant cloaks dad got us last Christmas." Tracy thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Your dad gave you camouflage cloaks for Christmas?" Dakota paused as she asked.

"Yeah, it makes a comfy blanket." Tracy shrugged.

"When your dad is in the army, we get loads of military stuff as presents. For Lonnie's 17th birthday, Dad gave her camouflage makeup so she never has to talk to any guy." Jones shrugged.

"So we leave at midnight?"

"Yup, get ready." Ben nodded.

"And we need to work on your disguises." Evie nodded, before dragging her sister Dakota, Tracy and Kozi for a VK makeover.

* * *

However, what they didn't know what that the children were all listening to tehir conversation from a secret passage that leads to Ben's office.

"Did you hear that?" Jenny asked.

"Yup, they are leaving at midnight in the limo." Jamie nodded.

"We should follow them!" Charlie nodded.

"Did you not hear Benny saying no!" Dewey whisper-yelled.

"Oh, I read between the lines. He wants us to follow." Theo nodded.

"There was one line!" Dewey frowned.

"How are we getting there without anyone noticing us?"

"Well the limo has a huge bunk in the back that leads to the boot behind, but at this point they've used the back boot of the car to store candy, so we can hide in there a little bit before they show up." Charles stated.

"Ok, what about the baby?" Jackie pointed to his baby cousin.

"We can ask Mrs. Potts to babysit." Jenny suggested.

"But it's Bingo Night!" Jamie stated.

"Uncle Chip?" Charles asked.

"Lord of the Rings Movie Night!" Dewey replied.

"Angelica and Chandler (Angelica is the daughter of Angelique the Christmas angel from Beauty and the Beast Christmas special while Chandler is Lumiere's son)?" Theo asked.

"Hamilton the Musical Night!" Dewey stated.

"Fiona (Lumiere's daughter) and Clora (Cogsworth's daughter, she and Fiona are girlfriends)?" Charles asked.

"Heathers the movie Night" Jamie replied.

"Or we can take him with us as well!" Chloe chirped in.

"Let's go! We need to get ready before they do!" Theo whispered before the preteens all nodded.

"What is that stench?" Jenny asked.

"It's me, I had some chili fries just now" Theo smiled bashfully before the preteens all crawled away.

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like the plot thickens! Now Ben knows where Mal has gone and wants to go to the Isle, (with reinforcements of course, the preteens along with the Li duo, Dakota and Kozi are just phrase 1, I have a lot of OCs in plan for the Isle Misadventures) and it looks like the children are disobeying their King to follow the teens to the Isle. Uh oh! [Oh and wow, 2 updates in one week, a new record]**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I figured since Evie is the emotional kinda friend, Jones would be the no-nonsense person and I like having Jones involved since he and Evie make an unlikely but comical duo. Jones is asexual (meaning he finds 'love' an unnecessary emotion) so his conversation with Ben "you sound like you're already married" or "welcome to the Not Dating Anyone Club" was based of Zack Martin from the Suite Life series since Zack prefers to be in a relationship with no strings attached while Jones is the Happy Bachelor friend. [I have a bad feeling that Harry Hook and Jones will become fast friends, but Max won't be happy. Max Darling, Wendy's grandson, AKA Jones' best friend so I can say Max and Harry will have some grudges, but Max is an open-minded guy] I have no idea if I will bring back the Freaky Five back together (Tracy, Jones, Lizzy, Max and Annie) but only time will tell.**

 **2 I have a feeling that the kids will disobey Ben or their teenage friends, since they like to venture around. But since there will be toddlers and a baby in the trip, all I can say to the Islanders is that if anyone tries to kidnap the toddlers, Tracy will turn into Isabella (my friend, TKDP's villainess OC) mode on the kidnappers. Bad things happen when anyone tries to hurt Tracy's kids or Jones' armada.**

 **Ok, that's all for now. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Midnight Stowaways**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I've been dying to work on this Stowaway chapter since I started writing the story, since it would be interesting to see how the train will wreck. Back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1208: Thanks for the review, well yes, technically a lot of people will be involved in the Isle Misadventures. There are the Original Crew (Ben, Lonnie, the Core Four), the Preteens (all 9 of them are involved in the Isle's Misadventures), Tracy, Jones, Kozi, Dakota, and possibly the other members of Tracy and Jones' friends (The Secret Order: Hunter, Robyn, Raven, Hayley, and Calvin) and I haven't really decided to bring in the other 3 members of the Freaky Five (Tracy and Jones' childhood friends: Max Darling, Andreana 'Annie' Darling and Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Marmoreal, daughter of the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland, but at this point I am thinkingmostly Max will be involved since I think Harry Hook has a grudge on Peter Pan and the Darling's so Max would be in the Hate List) Needless to say I have a lot of OCs that might be involved in the shenanigans.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, the kids are always fun to read about since they always get into shenanigans whether it is accidental or not. Yeah I'd love to see Ryan Potter playing Shan Yu's son (I have an OC 'Brandon' Shan Yong who is basically based on Riker from Elite Force along with his twin sister Shan Yu 'Brynn' who's based on Brittany from Andi Mack) and I think Booboo and Ryan have this strong bromance, they can pull off being brothers for sure (Ryan might be the playful one while Booboo's probably down to earth, just like Roman and Riker) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah I have a feeling that Yuki and Yuko would have a lot of competition for the Emperor's attention though I think they would try to eliminate their rivals. Well I am not so sure but I will consider that as a subplot, I guess. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah the kids don't realy pay attention and act based on their irrational minds. Well yeah, the glued table was a twist because if Ben had flipped the table, people would wonder why (since a king being violent ain't good for the reputation) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Charles, care to do the disclaimer?**

 **Charles: Would I?! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs, she only owns her OCs. Enjoy! Charles OUT!**

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Ok, so right now Evie's making us try out a few of her camouflage outfits to fit in the Isle's style.

Kozi's picked out a yellow turtleneck shirt with red sleeves, a pair of black jeans, a dark grey beanie hat and her sneakers. I'd say she blends in well since she's more of a VK vibe than a girl who should be acing Advanced Princess Elegance Debutante Class. Thankfully that Tea-Chugging class is only an elective subject this year so I got to pick Introduction to Journalism.

Dakota's wearing one of her tie-dye shirts with a leather jacket and jeans, to be honest, she's one of those girls who can pull off anything she wears. To be honest, I think Dakota's really excited to go to the Isle to see her mother. I can't really blame her since she never really knew her mother much, if you ask me, it feels like the Parent Trap all over again (except Evie and Dakota aren't twins and one of the parent lives on the Isle while the other is a workaholic at the local construction site)

"Ok, Trace, time to go, just pick out whatever you want to wear and let's hurry. The guys will be waiting for us outside any minute." Evie quickly ushered me.

"Alright, yeesh." I pretended to roll my eyes at them for a moment before hurrying into the bathroom to change. I've picked out a pair of black jeans and a green camouflage long-sleeved hooded shirt dad gave me and black combat boots (Dad's too cheap to get me regular leather shoes for St. John's meetings so he improvised a little) I tied up my hair into a messy bun and put on a pair of brown fake glasses I got from Matt Hatter.

"Hey, Feisty, are you done yet? Or do I need to come in and _check_?" I heard Jay knocking outside.

"Hold your buckles, I'm done." I yelled over before I open up the door. I spotted him staring at me.

"How do I look?" I broke into a mischievous grin. I feel like I'm blending in around my surroundings…like a…like a chameleon.

"Like you should be in County Jail." Jones commented before Carlos punched his arm.

"Thanks, and you look like you would be my Partner In Crime." I sassed back, my brother was dressed in black and grey, like a wolf.

"You look wicked in that." Carlos nodded.

"Jay, isn't there something you'd like to say?" Evie nudged Jay over.

"Uh you look… _wow_!" Jay stammered a bit.

"Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself." I teased back a little before his face flushed. Was he blushing?

"We should get going. I just called Calvin and he told me he had switched off the security cameras around campus, it gives us about 15 minutes until the cameras are switched back on." Jones broke the awkward silence.

"YOU TOLD CALVIN CHARMING?!" Ben whisper-yelled over.

"He's the Cyber Hacker of the Secret Order, if anyone can crack any codes it's him." I replied back, we've only told Calvin to switch off the cameras for a bit so Jones can pull off a prank. (which is partially true, Jones is planning a special prank for the upcoming graduates of Senior Class of 2017, AKA Mal and the crew) Wow, Calvin is also graduating this year and Jones is just casually asking him to help elaborate the big prank of 2017. I mean when Hunter graduated, he pranked the whole Freshmen by replacing the lettuce from the salad bar to poison ivy. Let's just say Hunter got an earful from Hayley.

"What if Doug wonders where we are heading?" Dakota asked.

"You're such a worrywart about your boyfriend." Evie teased.

"Well Doug defines the definition of a protective, desperate boyfriend." Kozi stated.

"And _your_ Zevon is the replica version of Jason Dean" Dakota sassed back before Kozi raised her hands up into the air.

I grabbed my satchel before we headed out.

"What if someone tries to get in our room to check on us?" Carlos asked.

"I already had it covered!" Jones smirked, holding up a remote. "I've played an endless tape of us playing cards in my room."

"Hey, Kozi, you have any 3's?" (game starts with Jones)

"Nope, go fish! Carlos, do you have any Joker's?"

"No, I stink at this game! Evie, do you have any 9's?"

"Go fish! Koda, do you have any 4's?"

"Go fish! Jay, you have any 2's?"

"Nope! Trace, do you have any 5's?"

"Ugh! Still a no! Ben, do you have…any King's?" [the irony of that is funny]

"Go fish! Jones, do you have any 8's?"

"Yup! I win! Ok give me back the cards, and let's play another round!"

"You got that idea from Suite Life of Zack and Cody!" I exclaimed, trying not to squeal. What? The Sprouse brothers were one of my many childhood crushes. Mostly Cole.

"Oh, I remember. You used to swoon over Cody!" Ben chuckled.

"Who's _Cody_? And why were you _swooning_ over him?!" Jay suddenly barked.

"He's this guy Tracy used to have a fictional crush on from 2nd grade to 6th grade." Ben replied before I blushed.

"The timer is set at 8am all the way to curfew, and the cycle will repeat until we're back." Jones replied. I have to admit, Jones can be smart when situation calls for it.

I checked my video recorders and cameras inside the satchel. Considering Auradon Kids think they have it easy, but this time I plan to show them what it is truly like on the Isle.

"Looks like the Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger are back in action." Jones whispered over to me before we both shared a smirk. I kind of missed breaking the rules and feeling the adrenaline to be honest.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Quick, we have about 5 minutes before the guys arrive for the limo!" Jamie whispered over.

"I have packed some flashlights and a wrist-rocket!" Charles stated.

"Ok, I've packed some snacks for the trip." Theo grinned.

"This is not an episode of Stranger Things!" Jenny face palmed.

"Shh, I hear footsteps getting nearer." Jackie hushed the older kids.

"How are we getting in, the limo is locked, remember?" Dewey stated.

"Not for long." Chloe grinned before the back bunk opened up.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"We got the backup keys." Jackie stated, "while you guys were busy debating if food or weapons are needed, Chloe and I managed to borrow the limo spare keys."

"You two are good, now let's hide in the backseat before any of them spots us!" Charlie nodded before they rushed into the car to hide.

"Please, go to sleep…" Jamie mentally prayed that their youngest member would stay quiet until the whole trip was over.

* * *

 **Moments later, the tweens and the toddlers heard footsteps approaching.**

"Wait, something's wrong!" It was Evie.

"What?" Tracy whisper-yelled.

"There." Evie quickly adjusted Ben's blue beanie.

"Why does Jones get nothing for his fashion sense?" Ben protested a little.

"Because I look better in it." Jones bragged a little.

"SHOTGUN!" they heard someone calling.

"No Dude, stay. The Isle is way too dangerous for you." Carlos stopped his pet dog.

"Dude?" the others spotted Dude.

"Did he just talk?" Tracy and Jay asked simultaneously before they glanced at each other and Tracy quickly turned away.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded, giving a "we have no time for this" look on his face.

"We'll fill you in later." Jones stated, opening the front door of the limo to start the engine.

"But how?!" Kozi asked before her pet dog rushed over. "Jade, I'm sorry but you can't follow us this round."

Jade whimpered a little, giving her owner the puppy dog face.

"But you are in charge of looking after Dude. Make sure he behaves, ok?" Kozi told her pet dog before Jade nodded and barked. "It's too dangerous on the Isle, not to mention Carlos' crazy fur-collecting mom. No offense."

"None taken." Carlos nodded.

Jade turned to Dude and started to bark a little.

"Well, that is no excuse to be bossy?!" Dude immediately snapped back.

"Get back to the room now, and if anyone shows up, Jade, you get to gnaw off their limbs." Jones told the dogs.

"I got the keys and the remote here." Jones stated.

"Uh, no way, I am driving." Jay stopped Jones.

"I stole this remote all the way from the headmistress' office, I shall not be treated with such disrespect!" Jones claimed.

"Fine, Jay can drive us over, Jones can drive us back. Let's go now!" Dakota stated before the boys shrugged.

"I wanna sit shotgun." Jones raised his hand.

"I think Tracy should sit in front." Evie motioned, winking at Tracy and Jay.

"Uh…no thanks." Tracy turned down the offer, before sitting behind. "I am a snoozer in cars, and I don't want some creep staring at me sleeping!"

"I've done that before, and you have no right to judge me. And you looked cute drooling in your sleep." Jay frowned before the teens all boarded the limo.

"I was dreaming about living in a chocolate village!" Tracy defended herself.

"Is there something I don't know about, sis?" Jones asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Nope!" "NOTHING!" Tracy and Jay quickly denied.

"I'll start driving." Jay stated.

"and I will start napping." Tracy turned away, tucking in some earphones into her ears and playing some songs.

"Ok, so once we get pass the border and into the Isle, we should park the limo by the old garage." Evie told the crew.

"Isle of the Lost, here we come!" Jones whooped a little.

Everyone else stared at him

"What? I just wanted to lighten the mood." Jones shrugged.

"Wow, you do not kid when your sister says she naps in the car." Evie blinked.

"Oh, once she napped through a 2-hour traffic on the way back to our Grandparents' place for New Year's Eve." Jones smirked a little.

"Or the time she slept through the whole 3-hour ride from here to Briar's Hallow." Ben added.

"Just because I am silent doesn't mean I'm unconscious and can't hear anything!" Tracy snapped, breaking the silence.

"That's Feisty for you alright." Jay chuckled a bit.

"Eyes on the road, Meathead!" Tracy hissed, she sighed as she shook her head.

"Yes, Feisty." Jay nodded, focusing on his driving.

"If he wants to take a break, I can substitute." Jones stated.

Tracy giggled at Jones before she started to listen to some songs and started to doze off.

* * *

 **Behind, the kids were relieved that so far, the baby has been able to sleep soundly.**

"So, wanna play a game?" Theo asked.

"SHHH!" The rest of the preteens hushed.

"We should just rest ourselves first, it's not going to be an easy trip." Jamie stated, yawning a bit.

"I can't sleep without my teddy bear!" January whimpered a little.

"How about we sleep holding hands?" Dewey suggested.

January thought for a moment before she nodded and giggled.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught, remember?" Jenny stated, leaning against Theo's back to nap.

* * *

Ben started to chat with Carlos, Evie, Kozi and Dakota for some love advice. Kozi's ideal kind of romance is the destructively expressive kind.

Jones was playing some games on his phone when he noticed that Jay seemed to be glancing at Tracy napping from the mirror.

"Dude, you're checking out my sister." Jones frowned.

"N-No I wasn't!" Jay denied, his cheeks were turning red.

"Uh huh?" Jones snorted, unamused. "I sincerely doubt that."

"We're just friends." Jay denied.

"It's been 2 years, and you are still in the deep friend-zone with my sister. Even Aziz got lesser bro-zoned time, and Lonnie has been bro-zoning him since 7th grade up until last year!" Jones stated.

"It's different between me and Tracy, ok?" Jay defended himself. He wasn't actually in the family-zone nor in a relationship with her, but it's a complicated relationship, ok?

"JAY, YOU ARE DRIVING INTO THE OPPOSITE LANE!" Dakota and the rest from the back yelled over.

"TRUCK! TRUCK!" Jones yelped before Jay drove back to the other lane.

"Wow, you can be a little do distracted with my sister, huh?" Jones raised an eyebrow at Jay.

"Do not!" Jay denied.

"Is she awake?" Ben asked, before Carlos went to check.

"Nope, she's dozed off." Carlos nodded.

"Told you she sleeps through everything!" Jones snorted. "Like the time Doug screamed through the Miracle of Life video."

"Don't you mean slept through?" Dakota paused for a second before she asked.

"No, he screamed throughout the video." Jones shrugged.

Not before long, they have reached the border of Auradon before Jay switched on the remote to activate the bridge towards the Isle.

"Sis, we're on the way to the Isle!" Jones whispered over.

"What?" Tracy yawned as she woke up and saw them driving across the ocean.

"Wow, the view is out of this world." Dakota snapped a picture with her camera.

"We're almost there, guys!" Charles whispered, waking up his friends to look at the view outside.

"Wow!" Jamie and Jenny gushed.

"Pretty!" Chloe nodded.

 ** _This is it, Isle of the Lost, here we come!_**

* * *

 **Looks like the gang have now reached the Isle, in the next chapter, we will be seeing how the gang adapts to the Isle, along with the tweens getting into trouble. Did you guys saw a bit of the Stranger Things reference with the backpack belongings? (Theo packing food while Charlie packs the weapons) And considering we have a lot of people involved in the Isle Misadventures (that's how I call it), I think the limo would be like SUPER HUGE…Needless to say, the preteens are a bunch of misfits alright, I think the most mischievous misfits of the team would be Jackie and Chloe since they are Jones' prodigies.**

 **BTW, here's a little update of the petition to remove the Fanfiction ban, so apparently we are at 754 signatures people, we're getting close! Keep voting people, if not you can help and spreading the word to everyone who reads fanfiction you know! But there's a little downside to it, apparently the authorities claimed that public find fanfiction content filled with "incest" and "inappropriate content". But that is outrageous, clearly THE RATINGS EXISTED FOR A REASON! WHERE IS THE MIND FLAYER OR A DEMOGORDAN WHEN YOU NEED ONE, OR A PACK?! Ugh, how can some people be such a son of -**

 **Ben: WOAH! LANGUAGE!**

 **Me: AN UMBRIDGE. Happy? [Umbridge from Harry Potter has always been m most hated character and I think it's a code swear word, and the word carries enough meaning] Sorry for the vent, Fanfiction means too much for me and for us readers. So spread the word, people! Hopefully they can lift the ban by next year, it would be the best Christmas miracle ever!**

 **That's all for this chapter. I might not update that soon later on since finals would be around soon. (Wish me luck) Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Chillin' Like Villains**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here it is, folks! The gang have arrived at the Isle of the Lost, but this is where their world turns Upside Down. *Ok I have got to stop with the Stranger Things/Heather/Hamilton references* Back to review shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah things are about to get interesting for everyone. Well I have some plans to bring in some of the VK's lives since Tracy will be going undercover to show Auradon the dark side of the Isle. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah I hope they will lift the ban soon, we're getting closer to the 1000 votes. Well kids hardly listen to others so that's that. I hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well I loved watching Power Rangers as a kid (which probably explains how tomboyish I am) wel I have never really thought of the similiaries between Power Rangers and Descendants! Well, Calvin is considered bright for his age and a good tech wiz but sometimes only uses his skills when situation calls for it; but creating mutated creatures would be more of the mad genius stunt that Jones is possibly capable of but he's more of a combat person than evil genius. Well, in my view I think Yuko and Yuki are about 20 years old since they are the oldest and they have lots of siblings/half-siblings. Yeah, I might brush on the topics like domestic abuse and a little bit more than that, although I have to dial down the violence since I am terrible at describing. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah Jay would wreck the car by accident if he had been staring at Tracy (at least everyone else knows Jay likes her) Well, here in Malaysia, it doesn't snow (sadly, but I once dreamt it started snowing but once I went inside to grab a coat it stopped snowing. I am pretty sure Jack Frost was messing with me in my dreams XD) I've only watched season 1, I hadn't really seen season 2 lately although I usually watch more on Stranger Things. Well I think Ryan would be great as Beast Boy (though I am sure the producers/director made the choice ever since they saw Riker fleeing from Skylar via pigeon in the List XD) I mean it's ironic, Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter portrayed Shapeshifters twice! (Twilight and Elite Force; Elite Force and Titans) Rodissiuss is proud of his boys. XD Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Dakota, could you do the disclaimer?**

 **Dakota: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters of Descendants; or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Upon reaching the Isle, in which the gang were grateful that it was an hour or two before sunrise, they parked the limo by the old garage.

"Ok, let's cover this up before anyone sees us." Evie stated, before shoving the camouflage cloaks to Tracy and Jay. "Tracy, Jay."

Tracy and Jay both looked at Evie.

"Thank you for volunteering." Evie teased.

"Uh we need help too, I have short arms!" Tracy quickly shared a glance with Jay before she protested a little.

"I'll get the tarp." Ben nodded, before the rest of the teens went to cover up the limo.

"This place is too dusty!" A small voice chirped from the back boot of the limo.

"SHH!" another voice hushed.

"Do you guys hear something out there?" another tiny voice chirped.

"I told you the limo is haunted!" Theo whined.

"If it is haunted, why are voices coming from OUTSIDE?" Charles grumbled.

"WE'RE IN THE GRIM REAPER'S YARD!" Theo jumped into conclusions.

"Don't be silly, Theo! Grim Reapers don't come over to you until you're dying." Jamie added, before Jenny smacked Jamie's arm mouthing to the little Maldonian princess 'Not helping'

The teens outside just shared a look before Jones opened up the back boot, only to find 9 preteens in there, including one crying baby.

"Jayden won't stop crying!" Jenny panicked.

"KIDS?!" Tracy was the first to react.

"Oh, hi Cece!" Theo waved over, before he whispered over. "Think they saw us?"

"We did." Evie frowned.

"Get outside here," Ben sighed, shaking his head.

"What did I tell…" Before Ben could say something, he was interrupted.

"What did I even tell you?! Ben told you guys to stay out of this! Don't break the rules, stay at home, stay away from danger, don't eat chalk! And what did you do? You disobeyed me, and you know how I feel about lying!" Tracy started to scold the kids.

"We're sorry…" the kids all shared a look before apologizing.

"Sorry isn't enough! You should know the stakes we're in right now, it's dangerous on the Isle and it's not like playground fun." Tracy sighed.

"We just wanted to help…" Dewey whined a little.

"Fine, just please don't scare me like that again." Tracy nodded, before the kids all tackle-hugged her.

"It feels scary here." Jenny hesitated a little.

"IT IS SO COOL." Jamie grinned.

"D-D-Don't worry, I'll protect you Jenny!" Theo tried to sound brave but his trembling voice was blowing off his cover.

"You can't even protect yourself when you walk to the bathroom!" Jenny corrected.

"Shh! The Basilisk might hear you!" Theo hushed over.

"I'll carry the baby." Ben offered.

"Just in case, I think we should get a stroller for this little guy." Jay stated.

"We got one right here. Uncle Chip was in charge of taking the toddlers to the Science Museum the other day." Charlie took out a stroller.

"We can't stroll something that looks new here." Jamie stated.

"You're right." Charlie nodded, before he shoved the stroller into mud, taking it out before dropping paper pieces around the stroller.

"That looks decent enough to pass off as broken." Tracy shrugged, before placing Jayden in the stroller.

"What out there?" Jackie pointed at the huge tunnel.

"Maybe it takes us to the roller coaster!" Chloe suggested, grinning before the two tried to run into the tunnels and got caught by Jones.

"You do not wanna go that way." Evie stated.

"What is so dangerous about that place?" Kozi asked.

"That leads to the Pirate Docks, and if you get into their territory, they mean business." Carlos replied.

"Oh, so is it like when Jay giving nasty looks to every other guy Tracy liked?" Dewey nodded.

"Yup." Carlos nodded before Evie tried to stifle a giggle Tracy and Jay quickly looked away, hiding their blushing face.

"Pirates?" everyone else repeated in a shocked tone.

"COOL!" Chloe and Jackie quickly cheered.

"Guys, just be chilled." Carlos reminded them.

"Don't you mean Be More Chilled?" Dakota joked a little.

"You have been way too deep into the fandom ever since Doug got you both tickets to see the musical!" Evie commented, shaking her head.

"Last thing we need is our parents finding out we're here." Carlos reminded Jay and Evie.

"We should just get in and get out fast." Jay nodded.

The group of teens and preteens all nodded before they started to walk into the town.

The town was less-crowded, considering that it's early morning.

Evie walked around before two young kids ambushed her, and by ambush, I mean one pretended to bump into her while the other kid pickpockets the bluenette.

"Hey, give it back!" Evie hissed, before noticing that the muggers were only children who look like they were in elementary school.

"What happened?" Tracy turned around before she was approached by another young child who looks like the one of the boys who tried to rob Evie.

"I'm going to rob you!" the child, who is possibly a newbie at pickpocketing, grinned.

"Yuto, that is not how you rob someone!" the child's sister hissed over.

"Well, A for Effort for his first trail." Another child shrugged. "Give him a break, Yuna. At least Yuno did badder."

"We have to get back, or Dad will round up Yuko and Yuki at us." The older boy groaned before the trio sighed.

"Oh yeah, they're scary…" Yuna shuddered. [I think you can guess who their parents are]

"You know what? Keep it." Evie looked at the children before she nodded.

"They're so cute, can we keep em?" Tracy turned to Jones.

"No, you already have enough kids." Jones replied.

"Let's get going, Master won't like it when we're late!" the fourth kid (the boy who bumped into Evie) hissed over.

"Did some of those kids just mentioned the Shan Sisters?" Carlos whispered to Evie.

"The who now?" Kozi asked.

"The Shan Sisters, they're the older twin daughters of Shan Yu, Yuko and Yuki. They might look pretty but they're vicious as their father." Carlos explained.

"You forgot boyfriend-stealers." Evie added, the Shan sisters were also rumored to be sneaky and sly and would steal any other boyfriend.

Jay suddenly started to whistle nervously, seemingly nervous at the mention of the Shan sisters, but tried not to show it out.

"Guys, let's get going! Wait, where's Ben and the baby?" Jones coughed out.

"We should go up front first, Ben could get into trouble!" Carlos nodded.

"Wow, I hadn't heard the words 'Ben' and 'In Trouble' since 4th grade!" Tracy blinked. The Li siblings had been good friends with Ben since they were young, and Ben used to be a bit of a misfit when they were younger and would get into trouble with the Freaky Five or they would go 'treasure hunting' with their chaperones Chip Potts and their Rocket Science teacher Jim Hawkins. Ah, the good old days…

 **Meanwhile, Ben was strolling the baby (hey, the king has gotta learn childcare at some point if he's gonna be a father someday) when he spotted a stranger leaning against the wall. Ben went forward and gestured out a hand with a friendly smile.**

The stranger quickly got angry and almost punched Ben in the face, before Baby Jayden started to attack back the intruder…by spitting and puking milk on the stranger's boots.

The stranger was angry at the baby (I guess Jones has been teaching the child how to attack and defend) before the rest of the gang arrived before he tried to take away the baby. He'd reckon someone would pay good money for the child.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Tracy's Mama Bear senses kicked in before she tackled the angry pirate.

"Ben, stop." Evie stopped Ben from acting friendly.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked.

"This isn't a parade, guys. This isn't Auradon and people here would take smiling and being nice an offense." Evie stated.

"OOF! MY EYE!" The pirate winced in pain.

"YOU GOT HIM, SIS!" Jones turned over to enjoy the show (his sister pummeling a pirate)

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Tracy yelled back, before dragging the pirate away by his feet.

"AHHHH!" The pirate started to scream when the rest heard some punching from the back alley behind.

"He's learnt his lesson." Carlos shouted over.

"Kids, close your eyes, what comes after this is not rated PG13!" Jones turned to the younger kids.

"Whew! Ok, I'm done. That felt so much better." Tracy returned back a few seconds later, with a relieved smile.

"YOU CRAZY KID!" the pirate started to limp his way home.

"YEAH! KEEP RUNNING! Never mess with my kids!" Tracy yelled back.

"Feisty, have I told you lately that I find your aggressive side attractive?" Jay smirked over at Tracy.

"So you guys were saying?" Jones coughed, returning back to the subject.

"Keep your hands in your pockets." Jay stated.

"Always slouch." Carlos added.

"And never say please or smile!" Evie nodded.

"Ok, th-" Ben nodded.

"Don't say thank you, just… _chill_." Evie stated.

All off a sudden, this music comes in.

"Where the heck does all this music keep coming from?" Charles turned to Jamie who shrugged in response.

 _[Evie]_

 _Let me tell you something you can really trust,_

 _Everybody's got a wicked side._

"Seriously, why with the music?" Charles groaned a bit.

"Just go with the flow." Jenny mouthed back.

 _[Evie]_

 _I know you think you can never be like us,_

 _Watch and learn so you can get it right._

"Except for Jones, he's blending in just fine." Kozi gestured to Jones who seemed to be fitting in well. Jones grabbed a pair of sticks and started to drum them against the walls and the trash cans.

"There, you're doing it, Jones!" Carlos nodded.

Ben ltried leaning against the wall before he almost bumped into the angry pirate.

"Hey, didn't I just rip off your limbs 5 minutes ago?" Tracy spotted the pirate before she barked at him.

"AHHH! IT'S THE CRAZY CHICK AGAIN!" The pirate started to limp away

 _[Evie]_

 _You need to drag your feet, you need to nod your head,_

 _[Jay]_

 _You need to lean back, slip through the cracks,_

 _[Evie]_

 _You need to not care,_

 _[Carlos]_

 _Uh you need to not stare._

 _[Evie]_

 _You need a lot of help,_

 _[Jay, Evie, Carlos]_

 _You need to not be yourself._

Behind Ben, Jay had stolen Ben's wallet without him noticing.

"Hey, my wallet!" Ben frowned over.

"Hey, Hairspray, I got your wallet." Jones whistled over, before opening it. "…Why do you keep a picture of my _sister_ in here?"

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE, PEOPLE!" Jay quickly yelped a bit and snatched the wallet back before Tracy notices.

'Oh no, I hope it's not last year's yearbook picture.' Tracy facepalmed. Last year, she wasn't ready when they were taking school picture day and she ended up looking awkwardly stupid when the camera lights flashed.

Jay quickly glanced at the picture he kept of Tracy and him posing for the camera for one of their previous Tourney team winnings. Jay thought it would be fun to tackle-hug the Li but boy was she angry at him for ambushing on her.

"C-Dog, why do you have Evie's picture in your wallet?" Dakota asked, first attempt of pickpocketing a success.

"Give it back!" Carlos started to panic a bit while Evie hid a blush.

 _[Evie]_

 _You wanna be cool? Let me show you how._

 _[Jones]_

 _Need to break the rules? I can show you how!_

"Jones, you're not even VK!" Carlos paused as he asked.

"He's VK enough for me." Tracy shrugged. "Audrey once made a Papier Mache volcano and he replaced the volcano lava with dead centipedes."

"You're welcome." Jones bowed dramatically.

"You what?" Kozi blinked at Jones in disbelief.

 _[Jones]_

 _And once you catch this feeling,_

 _[Tracy]_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling,_

 _[Evie]_

 _You'll be chilling, chilling, oh~_

 _[Jay, Evie, Jones, Evie]_

 _Chillin' like a villain, chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain, chillin'_

"Ok, I am not breakdancing like that." Jones stopped and just decided to rap along with the beat instead of dancing to it.

 _[Dakota, Kozi]_

 _Chillin' like a villain (hey)_

 _Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain_

Even Kozi and Dakota started to join the Dancing VK Squad, while the preteens just bobbed their head to the rhythm. Tracy decided not to dance but rather film this moment on her camera, Jones has also secured the cameras by replacing the strap with a few grenade bullets. Nothing says classiness like dynamites.

"What did you think my dance moves?" Ben asked his siblings.

"I think you should never do that in public!" Charles exclaimed.

"Or in private!" Dewey nodded.

The teens and preteens passed by a shady man with a trench coat.

"Kids, stay behind me. If he's a mugger, I should at least be able to kick him in the gutter." Tracy whispered lowly to the kids.

The shady man started to show Ben and the rest what he was selling under the coat, before Dewey walked over, seemed to be intrigued.

"Benny, look he's selling candy!" Dewey exclaimed in his naïve, innocent tone.

"Dewey, Benny, get back here. That is NOT candy!" Tracy observed the 'candy' before her eyes widened in horror. Considering her parents were in charge with National Security, Tracy, Jones and Lonnie were taught to observe and difference between what's normal candy and drugs.

 _[Evie]_

 _You'll draw attention if you act like that, let us teach you how to disappear._

Once again, a bit of Ben's corky dance attempts.

"Note to self: when we get back home, we should convince Mom and Dad to sign Ben up for _tapdancing_ lessons." Charles told Dewey who nodded in response.

"Or _ballet."_ Jamie added.

"You mean from plain sight or from existence?" Jackie raised a hand.

"JONES WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THESE KIDS?!" Carlos frowned at his best friend who gave back a cheeky smirk.

 _[Jay]_

 _You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat,_

 _You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here._

 _[Evie, Jay, Carlos]_

 _You need to watch your step, you need to creep around,_

 _You need to slide real smooth, you need to not make a sound,_

The VK Trio hopped onto a fence and started dancing on it.

"Uh should someone tell them I just sprayed glue over the fence?" Jones looked down at his can of Stay Stuck Glue.

The trio shared a glance before they hopped down from the fence.

 _[Jay]_

 _And if you want it, take it!_

 _[Jones]_

 _And if you can't take it, break it!_

 _[Tracy]_

 _And if you care about your health,_

 _[Kozi]_

 _You need to not be yourself!_

"Seriously, you're klutzier than I am!" Tracy joked, rolling her eyes, before nearly tripping herself.

"Oh haha!" Ben glared back playfully while Tracy punched his arm.

 _[Evie]_

 _You wanna be cool? Let me show you how._

 _[Jamie]_

 _Need to break some rules, I can show you how!_

"Great, you kids are getting it" Carlos nodded, impressed by the Fearsome Foursome.

 _[Charles, Theo, Jenny]_

 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling,_

 _Yeah once you get this feeling,_

 _[All]_

 _You'll be chillin, chillin', oh,_

 _Chillin' like a villain, chillin'_

 _Chillin' like a villain, chillin'_

 _[Ben]_

 _Chillin' like a-_

 _[Ben]_

 _I wanna be bad a lot,_

 _[Dewey]_

 _And I'm giving it my best shot,_

 _[Tracy]_

 _But it's hard being what I'm not,_

 _[Jones]_

 _Well, if you don't, you'd get us caught!_

 _[Evie]_

 _He's right, we gotta stay low-key, now show us how bad you can be,_

 _[Ben]_

 _Like this?_

 _[All]_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _[Ben]_

 _Like this?_

 _[All]_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

"As long as you don't use the longest finger at me." Tracy warned as Ben nodded.

"Oh yeah, I got this!" Ben was finally blending in.

 _[Ben]_

 _Let's go I'm gonna rock this!_

 _And I ain't gonna thank you for your help,_

 _I think I found the worst in myself!_

 _[All]_

 _You wanna be cool? Let me show you how._

 _You wanna break rules? I can show you how._

 _And once you catch this feeling,_

 _Yeah when you catch this feeling,_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain!_

Eventually, Jones, Evie, Dakota, Carlos, Jay and Ben stopped dancing and strolled around the street.

 **Around the corner was Gil in charge of grocery shopping for his family, again. And by grocery shopping, I meant robbing or stealing.**

Ben was walking around when he bumped into Gil.

"Hey!" Gil smiled over, before the rest of the VKs dashed over to Ben.

"Hey, I know you!" Gil pointed at Ben.

"No, no you don't, man!" Ben tried to lie.

"Uh, yeah! C'mon man, my dad is quick, slick and his neck, is incredibly thick!" Gil tried to hint who he is to the strangers, before he paused. He looked at the poster of King Ben and Mal then back to Ben, then back to the poster and back to Ben.

A few seconds later, Gil realized something.

"Oh! You're King Ben!" Gil exclaimed.

"No, no I'm not! I'm uh…"

"Mitchel Hope." Jones covered up for Ben. [Breaking the 4th wall]

"No, you're Ben, and you're Evie and Jay and Carlos! And whoever you two are." Gil recognizes the gang (minus Jones and Dakota)

"We have to go!" Jones mouthed over before the rest ran away.

"Hey guys!" Gil shouted over, before he grew excited.

"Uma's gonna love this!" Gil cheered before he left.

Jay looked behind them to see if anyone else had spotted them.

"Wait, something's wrong." Jones stated.

"We lost Kozi when she stopped by Yzma's?" Evie asked.

"No…my sister!" Jones' eyes widened.

"We lost her and the preteens!" Ben grew worried.

"We have no time! Look we're near Mal's place and you should go and apologize to her." Carlos stated.

"Go in, and the rest of us will look for them." Evie nodded.

"I'll stay guard." Dakota nodded, "none of the Islanders have met me so I think Jones and I should be safe."

"No, I am going to look for my sister! And my future General and Admiral!" Jones hissed.

"So, Dakota, Carlos and Evie can stay guard here, Jones and I will find the rest." Jay declared.

"But C-dog won't stand a chance against the bullies here." Jones stated.

"Hey!" Carlos frowned.

"Fine, you stay here, and I find her myself!" Jay nodded.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Why would I let you find my sister after you broke her heart?" Jones snorted in response.

"Carlos, you know the roads here better, you should follow them." Evie told Carlos. One, Carlos pretty much knew the isle and two, if he doesn't follow Jay and Jones might start a fight.

"Ok, stay safe, ok?" Carlos told Evie before he looked at Dakota and nodded.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"GUYS! YOU'RE ALL GOING TOO FAST!" Tracy yelled over, before she groaned. Always left behind. Well, at least she's got Baby Jayden and the preteens with her.

"See, this is why I don't dance!" Theo added, panting for breath.

"Hey guys, have you seen where Kozi went?" Jenny looked around.

"I think we lost her halfway when we passed some purple lady's lab!" Jamie stated.

"I think I figured out where she might be. But I think she'll catch us." Tracy sighed, shaking her head softly.

"Wait, have you seen Chloe or Jackie?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I hadn't seen them or Dewey and January for a while…" Theo thought for a moment.

Tracy felt her face went pale.

"WE LOST THEM?!" Tracy panicked, before taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"We can't lose them!" Charles stated, "Mom and Dad won't be please that we lost Dewey!"

"And Jenny's grandfather will have me beheaded if he knows I lost his grandkids!" Tracy added. Considering Jackie was the only boy born before Jenny (despite Jenny was the eldest of the cousins but the emperor decided to declare his throne the old fashioned way) or his cousins, the Emperor has declared Jackie future heir to the throne.

"Now that I think of it, Chloe and Jackie did seem playful with those tween robbers, maybe they went to join their clique?" Charlie asked.

"But this place is huge, how are we going to find them? Or Dewey and January in general!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well, if it's January, any place with Dewey or food." Tracy thought hard.

"And Dewey did kinda wanted to get the candy from the drug guy just now. Oh no…" Tracy panicked a bit, if Former King Beast and Former Queen Belle learn that their sweet baby boy was involved in drugs, this is not going to end well!

"We should split up and find them!" Charles stated.

"No, you shouldn't, you hardly know the Isle!" Tracy protested against the idea.

"Ok, so we should meet up right here by the graffiti of Jafar half an hour later!" Jamie declared.

"Fine, just be safe, and do you kids have the tracking bracelet I got you?" Tracy asked.

"Here." The foursome raised their hands, showing off their bracelet. Considering the foursome like to wander off, Tracy had asked Carlos and Calvin Charming to design a wireless tracker bracelet so it would be easier to track them. Another reason why she was wearing the glasses were because the glasses could function as a screen to show the kids' location. She hadn't given Dewey, January, Chloe and Jackie their bracelet yet until Thanksgiving!

Tracy sighed to herself, guess now she should navigate her way around the Isle until she finds her kids.

Of course, she was never looking at where she was going when some guy bumped into her.

"Ouch, my head!" Tracy groaned a bit, before checking at the baby.

"I'm sorry…" the other person, a boy, apologized.

Tracy looked up and saw a boy about her age with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Oh hello…" Gil smiled over.

"Uh hi…" Tracy got a little nervous, she's always awkward when it comes to guys, especially guys she finds attractive.

"I uh haven't seen you around." Gil offered to help her up.

"Well, perhaps it's because we walk in separate roads." Tracy replied, trying to sound cool.

"I'm uh…Tracy," Tracy nodded back. "And this baby is my cousin."

"Whew, for a second there, I thought you were the mother." Gil seemed relieved.

"I'm his godmother at most." Tracy teased back.

"I'm Gil, son of Gaston!" Gil nodded.

"Oh, is Gil short for Gilbert?" Tracy asked.

"No." Gil shook his head.

"Gilligan?"

"No."

"Gillian?"

"Still a no."

"Gilberta?"

"Definitely a no."

"What about Gilroy? Short for Gilderoy Lockhart? What? I'm a Potterhead" [When you think about it, both Gaston and Gilderoy are pretty vain and full of themselves, but Gaston was braver in general, even if he was a classic dumb/mean jock]

"You know what, Tracy? You amuse me." Gil chuckled at Tracy.

"Say, I have a question to ask you, since I am new to this area and I have seemed to lost my other siblings around, so where would I find a group of kids by the name of Yuto and Yuno?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, Shan Yu's younger kids? They like to hang around by the junkyard." Gil replied.

"Thanks, you know you're pretty cute…I mean cool! I mean helpful!" Tracy suddenly grew nervous and started to blush. "I mean, you're no help at all!"

"You're not so bad yourself either, so uh do you want me to show you around later?" Gil asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Tracy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"On a date? No! It's more of a 'get to know you' hangout!" Gil corrected.

"We'll see…" Tracy giggled a bit, before quickly warning Gil, "But if you try anything funny on me, you will regret it!"

"Pretty and witty." Gil chuckled to himself.

Tracy felt her cheeks turning red. It's only been a few minutes she's met Gil and she's now sort of _flirting_ with him. Besides, she already likes Jay…But Jay was the one who broke her heart…

"Oh! And by the way, have you heard that King BEN is here on the Isle! I can't wait to tell Uma" Gil grinned.

"Ben? Like the King? The one with the pointy crown?" Tracy felt her blood turning cold. "And who is Uma?"

"Daughter of Ursula, but I can't blame you if you don't remember her name, I forget hers all the name." Gil joked.

"I should get going, my uh sister might be throwing up because of Family Night's Sardine Saturdays leftovers." Tracy giggled nervously before she strolled the baby and ran off.

"Oh yeah, sardine tastes weird here." Gil shuddered. "That's what they serve at Dragon Hall every Tuesday and don't get me started with the Mystery Meat! No wonder why the Daily Special is the Heimlich Maneuver!"

"That is why I am glad I was sewer-schooled, even if the food isn't that great either." Tracy nodded, playing along.

"So, shall I catch you around soon?" Gil asked.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Tracy shrugged, trying to sound smooth. Gil smiled before he walked away.

'This is bad, really bad! I have to tell Ben that he could be in trouble' Tracy thought, before she groaned. "but where are the rest of the guys?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Yeah I rarely leave things on a cliffhanger but sometimes it's depending on the situation. Glad I managed to tie in Chillin' Like A Villain, along with some interactions between the cast (since I like to add in some moments between characters with some comedic scenes) In the next chapter, we will be seeing what happens next with the cast.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Uh oh, the kids got caught! I had plans of letting the tweens be involved since I have a hunch they will create havoc around the Isle. I have also introduced a few new kid OCs: Yuto, Yuna and Yuno (younger children of Shan Yu) and Cody (the child who mugged Evie, I decided to make him after Cody Martin) since I decided to bring in some important topics like possible drug dealing (the guy who was selling 'candy') And boy, Dewey and January along with Jackie and Chloe are missing! [I am not so worried of Kozi since she can handle herself, but not for the preteens tho]**

 **2 I feel like Ben's funny dance moves would be criticized by his younger brothers (made a Suite Life of Zack and Cody reference to episode 1 Season 1: Hotel Hangout) while the rest try to blend in. but Jones would be the one blending in easiest since he is AK by birth, VK by heart or personality. Also, I may have broken the fourth wall with Jones making a refence of Ben's alter ego Mitchel Hope. Also, Tracy's reaction when Ben and Baby Jayden were almost picked on by the Pirate was spot on. Since I feel like there would be that one villain on the Isle that mistreats children (can you guess who might be the character?)**

 **3 *whistles nervously* Ok the Gil/Tracy moment may or may not be intentional since Jay often hits on other girls in front of Tracy, I figured it'd be payback time for her on Jay. When I first saw Gil, I was like 'he's pretty cute, so why not?' As long as Jay and Tracy's other boyfriend Roman (Tracy has a crush on Roman from Elite Force, that sort of explains her crushes on bad boys or nerds) don't find out. But Gil's relationship with Tracy is probably just friends. Even though I am not sure of Gil's sexuality but he's probably bisexual or straight who's gay for one of his best bro's. (I ship Harry/Uma all the way) Either way Tracy's younger daughter will probably have a crush on Gil's future son. [Jacy: *blushes* WHAT? I DON'T EVEN EXIST YET!]**

 **Chase Davenport: That's what you said before shippers started to ship me with Tracy!**

 **Roman: I already have to deal with that Thing (Chase) now I gotta deal with some muscle-head who's got the same IQ as Jay?**

 **Jay: HEY! I AM SMART TOO!**

 **Tracy: HIDE ME, AUTHORESS! I do NOT wanna be involved in a relationship as messed up as Kaz's Love Pentagon! Now is NOT the time for me to be attracting guys!**

 **Me: Ok, we're both going to Penang Island for refuge! *pops a head in* Oh, and that is all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! *hides back and drags Tracy away with me***


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Isle Misadventures**

 **Purpledolpin05: *opens Fanfiction, checks the story reviews* HOLY MACARONI! We're at 71 reviews, wow thanks guys! So here's a quick update that started off after what happened from the previous chapter. But before we get to that here's some shout outs for the reviewers from the previous chapter:**

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah, I like Chillin' Like A Villain as well. Yeah I assumed Gil would be a bit smarter but at this rate Gil's a sweetheart, kinda like Adam. [Adam: Authoress, you better not let Sakura get to close to this Gil! It's bad enough I have to deal with my friend Boz from Kinkow as my love rival, and Sakura's dad HATES me!] [Oh yeah, this is the year Sakura and Adam finally sorted out their feelings, since I made up a timeline of their relationship because it's a long-term one despite the fact Tracy/Roman has a lot more drama] It's really cool that you have a few OCs, could you tell me more about Gwen and Savannah? (since I think I would like to wonder what Gwen is like while I assume Savannah is child/related to one of the shapeshifter superhero) But nah, I'm sure Tracy won't get with Gil or Chase (she's supposed to marry Roman, and Jay, so if I add in another guy in her love life, she will never handle the pressure) Cool! I'll be sure to check out that Roman and Riker fic! Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Well Tracy and Jay will get together, eventually (since Tracy doesn't like to rush into relationships while Jay is just having troubles trying to ask her out) Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Tracy's love life is a mess right now but the only guy(s) who's been around in her heart are Jay and Roman. NOOO NOT MY BABY DEWEY! (I've grown attached to Dewey/January, no shame) Yeah it's shocking how the Isle and Auradon parallel to reality. Gil is like the Isle version of Adam (Sakura: Nope, nope, nope! Adam is way better than this Gil!) Tracy seemed to have played the VK role well since she and Jones are in the Theater Club...Hope you will like this chapter.

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah the mainlanders seem to have trouble trying to fit in rather than stand out, for some reason I envision the Gaston twins would have been worse since they are in that anti-Core Four clique with Antoine Tremaine, Ginny Gothel and Mad Maddy. Yeah I think that Gil is the one that gets picked on most since he is the soft one among his brothers. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well thank you for the ideas, although I have my own ideas but it's good to take in some suggestions. Wow, I never knew about that, but I assume anyone who wants to court/date the Shan Sisters would have a hard time since the sisters would scare anyone else away and since it's more of a modern intake of the villains/story tale characters, I can assume that Yuko and Yuki might actually be one of those sneaky man-stealers since in parallel to the AU story with the two sisters being concubines so I assume they'd try to take down the other girls by stealing the man. Yeah I think of the Isle conditions as well since the Isle suffer from so much terrible things like abuse, starvation, and poverty. Well, Jessica is daughter of Young Dingwall from Brave 2012 but she's basically a replica of my other OC Stacy Summers and plays the Mean Girl among her schoolmates Although Jessica is hardy seen (yet) but it is only stated that Jessica is considered worse than Audrey or Chad and completely against having VKs at school although she doesn't mind VK guys who are cute. Jessica still studies in Auradon Prep and is probably the cheerleader in charge after Audrey's temporary leave, I might be posting Wicked Chronicles later on to fill in on whatever happened after the first book/film prior to the current story. Hhm that's an interesting topic, even I hadn't figured it out yet since the Isle is mostly seen as a polluted and filthy wasteland but I assume the people there are used to toxic fumes like it were regular oxygen. (I don't know, science isn't my best subject) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Brandon, do the disclaimer!**

 **Brandon: Alright! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs, enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a few scenes that rated high T (for mentions of drug, human trafficking, abuse and fighting)**

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Jay, Carlos and Jones were looking around the streets, hoping to find Tracy and the preteens soon.

"So uh Jones, what do you think the Isle so far?" Carlos broke the awkward silence.

"This place is pretty wicked." Jones replied back with a smirk, before focusing back on the topic.

"But I just don't get it, how do you lose a girl with her children?!" Jay asked.

"When you don't cherish her enough." Carlos answered. [Reference to Suite Life of Zack and Cody]

"See? That is why I don't date." Jones snorted in response.

"I just hope neither one of the kids have gotten into trouble here." Jones sighed, shaking his hand, "I mean I would call Tracy's phone but the Isle has no signal!"

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem." Carlos yanked both Jay and Jones by the arms.

"What?" Jay asked, looking over before his face went pale.

"It's the Gaston twins!" Carlos whispered.

"The who now?" Jones asked.

"Gil's older brothers." Carlos answered.

" _There's more of 'em_?!" Jones exclaimed.

"Some of the villains have lots of kids." Carlos shrugged. I mean, Shan Yu is one of the people here with lots of children, I mean he is the father of 13 and word has it that baby number 14 is on its way. [I based this one 13 kids part off Rodissiuss, his legacy has continued, -ish, no one can replace Rodissiuss/Rina]

"They're trouble, they kinda hate us so best to run off and hide before they can see us!" Jay replied. "Let's split and meet up again right here a few minutes later."

"Or if any of us get lost, get back to Mal's place." Carlos added before they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Now!" Jay mouthed over before the three boys ran in different directions.

Jones started to sprint away, even if he finds it weird since he's never been to the Isle so why was he running for his life?

Jones bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Jones barked over.

"That is no way to speak to a teacher. And the headmaster nonetheless." A tall man glared over at Jones, "You have classes."

"Classes?" Jones blinked.

"Ugh freshmen can be so dumb." Dr. Faciliar rolled his eyes before shoving Jones into a classroom.

"IT'S SUNDAY, SCHOOL DOESN'T START UNTIL MONDAY!" Jones yelled over, before he turned over.

"Welcome to Enrichment class. I'm today's lecturer, Jafar." A man spoke out.

"The heck?" Jones thought before he saw a man, AKA The guy who broke my sister's heart's father.

"A new student with us I see, what's your name?" Jafar asked.

"I'm J-Wolf! The name is Wolf!" Jones quickly lied.

"Have a seat." Jafar stated dismissively.

Jones took a seat beside a girl with burly dark hair.

"I've never seen you around. Ginny Gothel." The burly haired girl commented. "And aren't you too _young_ to be a freshman?"

"And aren't you too _old_ to be in high school?" Jones sassed back before he focused on whatever Jafar was teaching.

Ginny Gothel looked offended by Wolf's remark before giving him the stink-eye.

'This is going to be a long day…' Jones internally groaned.

 **Meanwhile…**

Jay was busy running off until he bumped into someone.

"Jay?" a boy called him out.

Jay recognized the person who called him out.

"Brandon!" Jay nodded at one of his Isle friends, Shan Yong (but goes by Brandon) the eldest son of Shan Yu. Jay never had any siblings, other than Carlos, Evie and Mal, Brandon was one of his closer friends.

"I hadn't seen you for a long while, things just haven't been the same since you left for Auradon." Brandon nodded, before they found an empty alley to talk. "Does your dad know?"

"Nope, last thing I need was another family drama scene, and believe me, I have to deal with enough drama right now." Jay shook his head.

"Yeah you probably prefer your new glamourous life now so you probably don't need your old partner anymore." Brandon shrugged, pretending to sound dramatic.

"Oh come on, Brand, you're still one of my friends." Jay stated, before joking, "remember when we used to get into loads of trouble?"

"The time we made a bet of who steals most from the goblins." Brandon nodded.

"So tell me, why are you really here?" Brandon asked.

"Long story. Actually, so could you not tell anyone else you spotted me?" Jay asked.

"Alright." Brandon nodded. "So what were you looking for?"

"It's not a what but a who." Jay corrected.

"Is it a girl, isn't it?" Brandon smirked.

"Yeah, let's just say I was giving my friends a tour around the Isle when we had an incident with Gil." Jay nodded, before showing Brandon a picture he has of Tracy in his wallet. "That's Feisty."

"Huh, I've never seen you so serious about a girl before. She must be really special to you." Brandon stated with a teasing smirk.

"Psh…No!" Jay lied.

"Uh huh, you're lying alright! I mean what's up with you, man? You've dated, flirted with and dumped loads of girls before, and I have never seen you this worked up about someone." Brandon scoffed.

"S-She's not just someone, ok?" Jay quickly defended, before grumbling. "This has never happened before, I've never been like this around any girl before. I mean I've ditched half the Tremaine granddaughters, I've dumped Madam Mim's granddaughters. I even once dated a pair of twins and have them broke up and breaking the news to each other!"

"Yeah those were also my sisters Yuko and Yuki. I have to admit, I appreciate that you realized my sisters are horrible, but I still suffering from the scar I had on my back when they leashed their anger on me after _YOU_ dumped them." Brandon frowned. Ever since his sisters were dumped by Jay, the sisters decide to leash their anger on Brandon and their younger siblings. Yuko and Yuki were violent before, but they were furious when they found out they dated and got dumped by the same guy.

"C'mon, could you help me find her, along with her kids."

"Wait, you're dating a single mom?" Brandon exclaimed. "More importantly, are you the biological father?"

"No, definitely not! She's just a babysitter who likes to take care of kids." Jay defended himself. "Now are you helping me or not?"

"Well, I was supposed to go and help Melanie out at the Pawn Shop…but I think she'd be chilled if I skip out." Brandon thought for a while before he nodded.

"So, what's your deal with this Feisty anyway?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, Feisty's just my nickname for her. But before I tell you who she really is, could you not freak out?" Jay asked.

"Why would I freak out?" Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"Her real name is Tracy Li, and she's pretty down-to-earth, sarcastic, feisty and caring. She might be AK but she behaves a bit like a VK at heart" Jay stated.

"She sounds like a keeper." Brandon nodded.

"Her parents are the couple that got your dad stuck here in the first place." Jay whispered over.

"She sounds like a keeper." Brandon nodded, repeating his statement.

"Wait, you're not angry?" Jay paused.

"Look, I prefer to let bygones be bygones. Besides, she's probably not as hot-headed and violent like my sisters." Brandon shrugged, thinking for a moment, "you know what? I'm on team Tracy."

Jay quickly face-palmed.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

What should I do…I have a link to where the kids might be, but I don't know if I should be leaving the Fearsome Foursome alone.

"OW! I am not a mugger! Why are you pinching me?!" I heard someone crying out, before I dashed over to look.

"C-Dog?" I exclaimed, noticing that Carlos was surrounded by the Fearsome Foursome.

"Thank goodness I found you, where's the others?" I asked.

"Ben's at Mal's place while E and Koda are guarding the door. Jay and Jones are still missing." Carlos stated. "We all went to find you guys but we had to split up so the Gaston twins won't catch us."

"Huh, I just spoke to a guy who's son of Gaston as well…" I stated.

"Don't tell me it's Gaston III or Gaston Jr." Carlos gulped.

"Nope, it's a guy called Gil, whether it's short for Gilligan or Gillian, or Gilbert or Gilroy. He's tall, blonde and wears some pirate-like attire and he's pretty cute. He also mentioned an Uma." I replied.

"Oh no, we spotted Gil a while back but we ran before he could recognize us." Carlos stated, apologizing for abandoning me.

"It's ok, I understand." I nodded, "but Jackie, Chloe, Dewey and January are still missing! I need to find them! Their grandfather probably has a permit to execute me if I failed to bring him back his grandbabies!"

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Charles asked.

"Well, Jackie and Chloe probably went to join the little mugger juniors clique which is located near the junkyard by the pier, while Dewey and January probably went after that drug dealer." I thought.

"Oh no, you have to go after them!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What about you?" I asked C-Dog.

"Well, you can go and find the rest of the four. We can meet up at Mal's place later on.

"Yeah, good plan actually. But here's a little question: I DON'T KNOW WHERE MAL LIVES!" I hissed over.

"Right." Carlos nodded, before he handed me a picture of what Mal's place looked like. This really narrows things down. *sarcastic tone*

"Fine, but I need you to get these kids back. Along with the baby." I handed Carlos the baby.

"But I don't know anything about childcare!" Carlos exclaimed.

"We wanna go with you too, Cece!" I heard Jamie whining.

"Kids, no." I shook my head.

"PLEASE?! It's better to go in numbers than alone." Charlie stated.

"Fine, C-Dog could you just babysit little Jayden?" I asked.

"You can trust me." Carlos nodded.

"Kids, we need to get to the junkyard by the pier!" I told the kids before they all shared this devious glint in their eyes. "and if you happen to see Jackie, Chloe, Dewey or January, please make sure they're safe."

I am seriously going to regret this.

"C'mon, we better hurry, the other 4 need our help. I mean they could get hurt!"

[Meantime, Jackie and Chloe had joined in the Mini Muggers Club and were having the time of their lives robbing/annoying/pranking the Islanders, annoying the crap out of the older kids by singing/screeching annoying Alphabet-themed songs, while the other half robbed the Islanders. So in a way, Jackie and Chloe took charge of the Mini Muggers group within 2 hours]

 **Switch scenes…**

Kozi was outside a purple lab-like house. And judging by the wacky designs of inventions and thrown out used chemical tubes, it's safe to say it's Zevon's place.

"Oh hello, look what the tide dragged in" Kozi was greeted by a pair of twins who looked like they were in their early 20s, with pale skin, black hair and indigo eyes. And Kozi could have sworn they look like the main characters of Suite Life on Deck but gothic. [True fact: Dylan and Cole voiced as Zim and Zam in The Emperor's New School]

"She looks rather lost, doesn't she, Zim?"

"Absolutely, Zam."

"Does Zevon live here?" Kozi immediately went straight to the point. "about 5'7" with black hair and blue streak?"

"Zevon?" the twins exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, first time an actual girl is here to see our cousin, and it's not for beating him up for his lunch money." Zim commented as Zam cackled.

"ZEVON, THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" Zim and Zam yelled out.

"This better not be another one of your pranks again! Like the time you told me Beyoncé was outside our room!" Zevon yelled back, before he came outside. He froze tracks when he saw Kozi.

"Hey Ze." Kozi gave him a teasing smile.

"Kozi! It's wicked to see you!" Zevon tried to act suave before he lost his balance and tripped.

"That's really smooth, Zev!" Zam smirked.

"We'll be in the lab working on our Advanced Weird Science finals project." Zim shrugged.

"Do you wanna take a stroll around so we can catch up?" Zevon asked, feeling embarrassed. "You should forgive Zim and Zam, they're pretty annoying sometimes."

"It's ok." Kozi nodded, before the two started to stroll around the streets.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your home flaunting with other prissy princes?" Zevon asked.

"Oh please! Regular perfect princes are so not my type." Kozi scoffed. "I have better standards, and there's the Cotillion coming up Auradon."

"Must be nice, I bet the food there tasted good!" Zevon stated, trying to change the subject.

"besides, I already have someone in mind I'm hoping to take to the dance." Kozi hinted.

"Who's the dingbat?!" Zevon demanded, not really happy about it.

"It's you, dingbat!" Kozi crossed her arms as she corrected.

"Oh. _Oh!"_ Zevon seemed happy to hear that.

"Besides, I've always thought you were kind of cute." Kozi teased, "It's so funny how you got all worked up!"

"Am not!" Zevon protested.

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB! MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHOSE FUR WAS WHITE AS SNOW!" A loud screech came from the other side of town.

"KIDS, CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP IT DOWN! I AM TRYING TO SELL SOME ROTTEN KELP HERE!" A lady yelled. Behind the lady, 2 little girls were sneaking into the counter to steal some food and money.

"You haven't heard my encore of Old MacDonald!" the first boy whined.

"SING IT, CODY!" A boy grinned, before the little boys started to sing Old MacDonlad had a farm on the top of their tiny lungs.

"If I give you 2 bucks, will you go away?" the shopkeeper begged.

"Make that 5 bucks and we'll be scarce." The leader stated.

"No way." The shopkeeper frowned.

"HIT IT, FELLAS!" the leader shouted.

"OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM-," the little boys started an encore.

"OK! OK! Just take the money and LEAVE ME ALONE" The lady exclaimed, before the leader motioned the 2 little girls to sneak away from the back of the shop tarp.

"Jackie, Chloe?" Kozi recognized the older boy, Jackie and his sister Chloe.

"Hey Koko!" Jackie waved over.

"Koko?" Zevon chuckled.

"Zip it or I will let you listen to 12 hours' worth of baby songs A Capella style." Kozi warned as Zevon shrugged.

"What are you kids doing here? You're all supposed to be with Tracy!" Kozi whisper-yelled.

"Is this the supreme leader Jones you told us about?" Cody raised a hand as he asked Jackie.

"Jones is a boy!" Chloe corrected.

"Jonesy would be happy since I have not summoned enough kids to form his army!" Jackie bragged a little.

"Are you sure he's 5?" Zevon whispered over.

"Sadly yes. Jones corrupts them most." Kozi replied.

"Where's Jonesy?" Jackie asked.

"He's at Mal's place." Kozi answered, "at least that is where they were heading."

"Isn't he the crazy guy who tried to blow up the school?" Chloe recognized Zevon.

"It was supposed to be a symbol of my love for Kozi!" Zevon defended himself.

"Yeah, maybe that's why you should just express your love by just chilling in front of the TV for Netflix Stranger Things marathon with me." Kozi chuckled while Zevon chuckled.

"I don't get it, I'm evil. I tried to blow up a school." Zevon hesitated, he knew that Kozi is Kuzco's daughter with lots of responsibilities on her.

"Yeah, we were there." Jackie nodded.

"What do you even see in me?" Zevon asked.

"You might be a bit of a psycho, but you're pretty smart and witty, I bet if you used your chemical knowledge for better use, you could actually make a difference." Kozi assured her crush with a smile. "You can be whatever you can be, just as long as you focus on it."

"Yeah, and think about it, if you're both dating long term, you'll get married and that would still put you on the throne, so either way problem solved!" Jackie added.

Zevon and Kozi quickly blushed.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Kozi hissed.

"Yet." Zevon added before Kozi crossed her arms at him.

"I mean I do approve of you, but you still need to get past my dad and my mom, and my pet Jade, and my godparents, and my uncle and aunt and my cousins, and other relatives." Kozi stated.

"So it means I still have a shot, right?" Zevon asked.

"As long as you don't get all cocky in your head." Kozi snorted, "now are you going to help me get these little munchkins back or not?"

"For you, I'd do anything for you." Zevon bowed dramatically.

"While you guys catch up, let's go sewer-gator hunting!" Jackie suggested to his friends happily.

"YEAH!" the children cheered.

"Do you have a leash?" Zevon asked Kozi.

"Nope. Not even a leash could control these kids." Kozi shook her head. "C'mon, kids, follow me!"

"I won't follow you, you're not Jones!" Chloe snapped.

"I'm sure Jones could be at Mal's home." Kozi stated.

"FOLLOWING THE LEADER!" Jackie and Chloe cheered.

 **Meanwhile with Tracy and the Fearsome Foursome…**

"Ok, I think we should be reaching the junkyard soon." Tracy looked through the map Carlos gave.

"I don't think Jackie and Chloe would be in danger, anywhere they are they're the ones causing trouble." Charles stated.

"How so?" Tracy asked.

"Because there's Kozi with Jackie, Chloe and the mini muggers with Zevon." Jamie stated, pointing at Kozi and Zevon walking the children to Mal's home.

"That crosses out 2 of the missing 4." Jenny nodded.

"Well, we still need to find Dewey and January!" Tracy grew worried.

 **After walking around, the group were halted by the sight of a tall old man yelling at a little boy. He looked about 4 to 6 years old, malnourished and scrawny.**

"I TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SENDING THE PACKAGE TO CAPTAIN HOOK WITHIN THE HOUR! YOU WERE LATE!" The old man yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, Master! It won't happen again!" the boy started crying.

'Master…?' Tracy thought, motioning to the children to stay behind her.

"You're pathetic and useless!" the old man spat out before he grinned at the boy with sadistic smirk, "and you know the punishment. Go clean up the fireplace, and no dinner for you tonight!"

Tracy quickly grabbed her camera to record down the evil man. She took a while before she eventually recognized the man.

'It's the Coachman.' Tracy told the kids.

"Who?" Theo asked.

"Remember in class, there used to be an evil man who lures little boys to Pleasure Island? Eventually he turns the little boys into donkeys and enslaves them!" Tracy explained, feeling outraged by the old Coachman. "He's actually enslaving children to be his drug mules…I can't believe he's involved in child trafficking, even on the Isle."

"That's horrible!" Charles hissed, "we need to do something about it!"

"Wait, I see someone in there…" Jamie paused, before her face went pale.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Look at the stables!" Charles pointed, the their followed his gaze, before they spotted Dewey and January in there. The stable was small but there were about 50 to a hundred children in there.

"Why are there 2 other children?" the Coachman was talking to the shady drug seller.

"I don't know, they just thought I was selling candy. But when they told me they have no money, I figured you could use a few new helps." The drug dealer stated.

"They seem pretty weak and pathetic…Oh well, I can ship them up in no time. Good work, Derik!" The coachman seemed pleased with his henchman before paying him a small bag of coins.

"Cece? Are you ok?" Jenny asked, Tracy was still recording the scene without realizing she was crying.

"We have to save them! Dewey, January, the other children!" Tracy whispered.

"I want my mommy!" January started crying.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come and save us!" Dewey tried to assure January, although he was unsure of himself.

"It's no use, newbie." A girl their age sighed.

"Your mommy is never going to save you!" another older boy, Yap, stated. He sounds like he's been around for a long time.

"Why are you all here then? Don't you miss your mom and dad?" Dewey asked.

"Please! The reason why we're here was because our parents sold us to Master to pay off their debts!" another girl, who seems like she was the oldest, Krystal, stated.

"That's awful!" Dewey exclaimed.

"I'd give anything to have a nice mom and dad…" another boy called Isaac sighed.

"Dewey, I'm scared…" January whimpered.

"Don't worry, Janoy. I'm sure someone will come and save us. All of us." Dewey assured his friend along with the Isle children.

Tracy waited until the coast was clear and dashed over to the stables.

"Dewey? January, can you hear me?" Tracy whispered.

"CECE!" Dewey and January cheered.

"Shh! Don't let anyone else hear you!" Tracy whispered.

"Who's she?" a child asked.

"She's a friend." Dewey stated.

"Let's get Dewey and Janaury and leave." Charles stated.

"You can't do that, what about the rest?" Jamie asked.

"We don't have time, Master could come out and if he sees you trespassing he might do something terrible to you!" the older boy stated.

"Then how? How am I going to set you guys free?" Tracy asked.

"Master has a key that accesses to the stables, without the key, we can't get out." Another girl stated.

"Thank you, I'll set you all free, I promise!" Tracy assured.

"Shh! I can hear Master in there, he'll be out soon!" another girl called Ellie, panicked.

"Master usually goes to bed at 8, maybe you can sneak us out by then." one of the older girls, Jasmine, stated.

"Cece, I'm scared." January whimpered.

"I'll be back for you, kids, I promise! Please, stay safe and stay alive…" Tracy knelt down to talk to them.

"Tell Benny and Mal that we miss them." Dewey tried to be brave.

"I will, it's just a few hours. Here, take some of my snacks!" Tracy nodded, while Charles and Jamie snuck a few snacks into the stables.

"Here's a swiss penknife. Keep it hidden." Theo nodded, hanging over a swiss penknife.

"How are we going to get the key to the stables?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know,but I heard Madam Medusa's store sells a replica of the exact same kep Master uses for the stables!" another girl answered.

"Thanks for the information, uh…" Jamie thanked the girl.

"Jasmine." The girl nodded.

"I SAID SCRUB THAT FIREPLACE UNTIL IT'S SPOTLESS!" They could hear the Coachman yelling at the little boy from earlier.

"Poor Craig…" a boy grew worried.

"You have to go, right now!" one of the older kids, Zachary, whispered. "If he catches you here, you'll be in deep trouble."

"Keep it down, Zach!" a girl whispered.

"What kind of trouble?" Theo gulped.

"There are more of us." The oldest among the kids, she seemed about 13 and goes by Krystal stated. "There are other places where Master keeps children like us! I heard once the kids grew older, Master sends them to other villains to work as their servants or send them away."

"I'll free you, ok? I promise." Tracy whispered back, "c'mon, we have to go!"

"Stay safe, Dewey." Charles seemed upset that his baby brother has been accidentally turned to a slave.

"I will!" Dewey nodded.

"Let's go." Jamie whispered before they all ran off.

"Don't worry, Janoy, I'll keep you safe." Dewey assured the terrified toddler.

 **Tracy and the tweens were heading back to Mal's place, before they realized they were lost.**

"Ugh, this place is like a labyrinth!" Jenny exclaimed.

"We need to ask someone for help." Jamie nodded.

"Don't look at me, I fail Geography!" Theo exclaimed.

"That explains why you're hed back for 6th grade." Charles rolled his eyes.

"Hey, dweebs, where's my money?" they heard a person talking.

"It's OUR money, you're just taking it away!" Whoever was being picked on sounded like a child.

"Either way, same difference." The bully snorted.

Tracy peered over and spotted a rough-looking pirate threatening two young girls.

"You've already stolen our lunch money last week!" another girl hissed.

"HEY BULLIES! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Tracy's Mamma Bear senses kicked in before she went up to confront the bully.

"And who's going to make me?" The bully mocked.

"Why don't you pick on someone you're on size?" Tracy snapped at them, rolling up her sleeves.

Tracy quickly kicked the bully by the knee.

"See? Now we're the same size." Tracy cooed, before sending a few punches and kicks at the bully. But the bully was just as equally skilled at combat, but what she didn't expected was that he had a knife in his hand.

"What's your damage, son?" Tracy demanded, dodging the attacks. He was about to punch her when she ducked down as he punched the wall by mistake.

"Kids, take cover!" Tracy shouted to the two girls and the foursome.

"You're such a busybody! I was just doing things well on my own!" the pirate glared over before Tracy grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it in his face.

"YOU WENCH, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" The man yelled, before taking out a knife from his pocket and tried to attack her.

"Oh no, Yi, she's in trouble!" Eva gulped.

"Looks like I win after all!" the pirate cackled.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice yelled before the pirate was attacked by someone.

"If I see you trying to hurt her again, you'll regret it!" Tracy heard a boy yelling. She winced a bit before opening her eyes.

"OK, you win this round!" the bully eventually gave up and ran off.

"Feisty, are you alright?" Jay leaned close to her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Tracy blushed.

"Cece? Are you ok?" Jenny rushed over to check on the older teen.

"I'm good." Tracy took a deep breath. "Hey, are you two girls alright? Did he try anything on you?"

"No, he's just a bully from school who thinks he can pick on anyone just because his dad is Governor Ratcliffe!" Yi rolled her eyes.

"My sister can be sarcastic sometimes, what we're trying to say is, thank you for helping us." Eva nodded. "I'm Eva and this is my fraternal twin sister Yi."

"You don't look alike." Theo pointed out.

"That's what fraternal twins mean." Yi explained, rolling her eyes at the strangers.

"Ugh, can't believe Guile carries a knife." Eva glared at the silhouette of the bully running far away.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jay asked.

'He actually sounds worried…' Tracy thought, surprised by Jay being concerned with her.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise." Tracy smiled back, trying to be strong.

"Oh, so here's the infamous Tracy Jay tells me about." A boy she's never seen before looked over. "Brandon Shan, pleasure to meet you."

"Shan? Like Shan Yu?" Tracy panicked a bit.

"Relax, I'm not a crazy homicidal maniac like my father." Brandon shrugged, before spotting Yi and Eva. "I thought you girls are supposed to be at Dizzy's place for detention?"

"Which is odd, but considering Lady Tremaine hates our guts she'd make our lives awful, even outside of school." Eva shrugged.

"Thanks for reminding us. Gotta scram!" Yi nodded, before she and Eva left.

"You know those two?" Charles asked.

"My sisters babysit them, and by babysit, I mean torment and torture." Brandon corrected.

"Jay, do you know where might I find Madam Medusa's pawn shop? I need a key that's the same as the key the Coachman has!" Tracy asked.

"What's with the emergency?" Jay asked, trying to calm Tracy down.

"It's Dewey and January…they've been captured and are held captive in The Coachman's 'stables', there are so many children there being used for crimes! I have to save them!" Tracy replied.

"He's got our daughter?! THAT MONSTER WILL PAY!"

"Daughter? Jay, when did I become an Uncle?" Brandon joked.

Jay gave Brandon a 'Now's not the time!' look.

"Alright, my sister works at the Pawn Shop, I think I can help you out with getting the passkey, but you gotta count me in with the rescue mission." Brandon thought for a while before he spoke up.

"But how are we going to get the rest of them outside when The Coachman practically runs his human trafficking syndicate here?" Jay stated.

"He's got eyes almost everywhere, so that's a hard one." Brandon nodded.

"What? He runs a syndicate?" Tracy's face went paler.

"It's small in numbers but it makes it up quality." Brandon replied.

"I can't let those kids suffer." Tracy stated. "I can't…I need to save them!"

"Feisty, Feisty, calm down!"

"I am NOT calm! There are so many children there, abused and malnourished!" Tracy glared over.

"Trace, you can't help everyone." Jay replied.

"But I would do anything that I can to try!" Tracy scoffed at him.

"And that's one of the many things I love about you." Jay thought before he nodded. "Ok, we should go and find Ben and the rest, they should be back by now. We'll talk this out and plan."

"Fine, but by midnight, I want to set the children free. I can't let them stay in there." Tracy sighed.

"I'll get the key, and meet you up at Mal's place." Brandon offered.

"Can we trust this guy?" Charlie asked.

"He's one of my closest friends, I consider Brandon like a brother to me" Jay assured them, before they started to head back.

 **Back to Ben…**

Ben took a deep breath before he looked back at his friends, "wish me luck." And headed upstairs to find Mal.

Upstairs, the first thing Ben noticed was Mal's graffiti artworks on the walls, he slowly looked around Mal's old home before he saw Mal painting on the wall.

"At least I don't see a picture of you covered in pitchfork on a wall." Ben tried to make a small talk, before Mal turned around and gasped in shock.

"Ben…" Mal looked shocked to see her boyfriend in her home.

Ben walked towards her before holding out their promise ring to her.

"Mal…" before Ben could say anything, Mal motioned to him not to get too close to her.

"Mal, I am so sorry, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have been inconsiderate about your feelings and I should have never got upset at you. So…could you please come home?" Ben reached the promise ring out to Mal.

Mal looked at him before she went towards him.

"Ben, I am home." Mal replied, walking towards him.

"I…I bought the limo, it's a sweet ride. Even the kids tagged along, although it was technically stowing away without my permission, but they did it anyway." Ben tried to change Mal's mind.

"I don't fit in, Ben…" Mal began, "I tried my best to fit in, but I can't…I can't change myself to impress people."

"Well, don't change." Ben smiled at her, "I'll skip school, have more fun, or try to spend more time with you and my brothers." [Because no way in hell is Ben going to belittling his brothers, that and Tracy has a spiked mallet ready in case Ben upsets his baby brothers ever]

"No! No! Don't you see? I am a bad influence! It's only a matter of time until I do something so messed up that the kingdom will turn on me and even turn on you!" Mal exclaimed.

"Mal, don't quit on _'us'_ now. The people love you, our friends care about you, my family adores you, I love you." Ben confessed, looking into Mal deep in the eyes, "Don't you love me?"

Mal looked at him with a troubled and confused look in her face, before taking the ring in her hands with a small smile. She remembered all the good times she had with Ben, going on dates with occasionally being third wheeled by their friends. Mal gave the ring one last look before returning it to Ben.

"I'm taking myself out of the picture. It's best for me and best for you…" Mal said.

"Mal…" Ben seemed sad about Mal's decision.

Mal went back to her painting.

"You should go Ben…" Mal replied, "Ben, please go. Please leave…"

Ben gave Mal one last look before he turned around and left.

Downstairs, Dakota was playing peekaboo with baby Jayden while Evie and Carlos were chatting.

"Hey guys, two Royal Pain delivered." Kozi walked over with Zevon and the Mini Muggers.

"Uh, I only remembered we bought over 4 toddlers, and why are there now 10 extra?" Evie asked.

"I don't know, Jackie and Chloe started their own mafia!" Kozi replied.

"Why is Zevon here?" Carlos asked.

"He's sort of my boyfriend now." Kozi giggled nervously.

"We're back!" Jay announced with Tracy and the Fearsome Foursome by his side.

"Where's January and Dewey?" Evie asked before Tracy sighed.

"The Coachman's got them locked up." Tracy explained everything to them.

"That's awful!" Evie gasped in shock.

"Right now, Brandon's getting a spare key from the pawn shop so we can set them free by tonight.

"What are we going to do if the Coachman finds out about the missing kids?" Kozi asked.

"Wait, has Jones come back yet?" Tracy paused.

"Hey guys!" Jones walked back.

"Jones! Where were you?" Tracy rushed to hug her brother before he pushed her away.

"I was at school." Jones shrugged.

"Wait, SCHOOL?" Carlos paused for a moment.

"I got accidentally enrolled into Dragon Hall, and I'm going back tomorrow." Jones nodded.

"ENROLLED IN WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

Ben started to head downstairs.

"Ben's here with Mal!" Evie exclaimed, before they turned their attention to Ben.

"Where's Mal?" Carlos asked.

"She's not going back with us." Ben had this crestfallen look on his face.

"Oh no," Dakota felt bad for Ben.

"Mal, Mal, can you hear me?" Evie headed over to a pipe that leads to Mal's room and spoke into it. "Mal, please come back."

Mal head over to answer the 'phone' before yelled over. "GO AWAY!" before disabling the listening mode.

"Let's give her some time to calm." Jay suggested.

"Ben, something's bad has happened! Dewey and January are in trouble!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Woah, slow down, one at a time." Ben told them.

"Ok, in short, Jackie and Chloe recruited enough kids to form a baby army for Jones. Jones got accidentally enrolled in Dragon Hall and is planning to go back to school. Kozi and Zevon are a couple now. And January and Dewey have been kidnapped and taken in to become child laborers by this maniac who runs a syndicate. So yeah, what a day!" Tracy replied.

"Are you the Supreme Leader Jones?" one kid asked Jones.

"Why yes," Jones nodded.

"ALL HAIL OUR RULER!" another kid cheered before the children bowed before Jones.

"Wait, January and Dewey are captured?! How could you let this happened?!" Ben exclaimed.

"I don't know…it was hard to catch up with you people grooving your way to Mal's place and somehow the kids snuck away. I need your help now, Ben. Regardless of your relationship issues! You love Mal, I get it! But right now, Coachman is running his own syndicate and enslaves children to be his servants! I need to set them free!" Tracy began to explain to Ben about the Coachman, before showing Ben the video of the Coachman beating up the poor little boy Craig.

"That's awful…" Dakota's face went pale.

"There're more. More of these people! Children, teenagers. There are people being abused." Jamie exclaimed.

"Which is why, Ben, I need your approval, when we get back to the Mainland, I'm going to spread the word and create awareness to set these people free! I understand that the reason the Isle exists was to give villains a second chance, but people like the Coachman do not deserve second chances!" Tracy explained. "The people in Auradon have been blinded by their little perfect fantasy for far too long, and that's why they need to learn what the Isle is like."

"I want to take a walk for a while," Ben sighed.

"Could you take baby Jayden with you?" Dakota shoved the stroller to Ben.

"Sure…" Ben nodded, before he carried Jayden in his arms.

"What about the orphans?" Kozi asked, "even if we set these people free from their Master, what will happen to them?"

"They can hide out somewhere. Like the old warehouse by the pier?" Jay thought for a while before he suggested.

"We're going to strike at midnight." Jones stated. "And if possible, kill Coachman in process."

"Jones." Tracy frowned. "It is wrong to enslave people but it's worse to take away someone's life!"

"I go by Wolf." Jones replied.

"Wait, where's Ben?" Theo asked.

"He left with Jayden for a walk." Dakota replied.

They spotted someone in the dark and walking towards them.

"Ben! You shouldn't scare us like that!" Evie turned around, but it wasn't Ben or Jayden.

It was Harry Hook.

"Don't scare you? But that's my speciality." Harry smirked.

"Ok, who's this one?" Jones asked.

"Harry Hook."

"Were you named after Harry Potter in process? Because I ran into a Gileroy, and I won't be shock if I see a Ronald next." Tracy asked.

"What did you do with my brother?!" Charles yelled.

"And where's my godson?!" Tracy yelled.

"Oh, we napped him!" Harry Hook gestured out.

"And if you'd like to see them again, go to Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe tonight." Harry stated.

"He's creepy." Jenny whimpered, hiding behind Theo.

They heard a baby crying loudly from afar.

"No…" Tracy fell onto her knees, before she started to cry.

"Feisty, it's gonna be alright." Jay leaned down to comfort her.

"Aw, Jay, it looks like you've lost your touch!" Harry Hook smirked before Jay stood up and wanted to hit him.

"Jay, don't! he's not worth it!" Jones stopped Jay from doing anything foolish.

Harry Hook started to mock Jay, Evie and Carlos before he walked away laughing like a maniac.

"No…No…I've lost Dewey and now Ben!" Charles started to break down, Jamie hugged Charles by the side.

"Shh, it'll be ok…I know it will…" Jamie assured.

"MAL!" Jones went over to the 'phone'.

"WHAT?!" Mal yelled back.

"We need to talk! Let us all in!" Evie stated.

"not now!" Mal snap.

"It's important!" Jones stated, before Jackie and Chloe started to whistle and set their Mini Muggers to break open the doors.

"Or we can do that." Jones blinked, before he laughed. "My kids made me proud."

"Actually, I have a dad and siblings, but you are way cooler!" Yuno told Jones.

"Let's get upstairs so we can fill Mal in." Dakote ushered the crew that followed them to the Isle.

"What about me?" Zevon asked.

"Zevon, you're in charge of babysitting!" Kozi peaked a head down.

Zevon groaned before he looked at the 10 kids staring at him.

 **Oh boy, looks like a lot have happened in this chapter! What's going to happen** **next? PS, I've just finished my finals, what a gteat day to update.**

 **1 Now, this chapter has a lot of scenes of what I think it would be like on the Isle. Ranging from the Mini Muggers (I love the name though) and I decided to touch a bit on human trafficking and the perfect person for the job would be the Coachman from Pinocchio because he's a cruel man who lures children to enjoy themselves before eventually turning them into donkeys and enslave them. I'm shocked he's not as popular as a villain because I would consider his deeds worse than most of the other villains. (and that hunter who killed Bambi's mom) I won't be shocked if Coachman and Lady Tremaine have a fling going on since they seem to be fans of mistreating kids (Oh look, another Evil Ship! Although I mainly ship Mother Gothel/Frollo)**

 **2 I thought Jones would love being in Dragon Hall under the name Wolf. And uh oh he insulted Ginny Gothel (I am not shocked, he's asexual so he feels nothing towards romance) Initially, I didn't actually plan for Jones to get enrolled in school but I think he would bet the valedictorian. We're introduced to a new OC, Brandon Shan Yong (Brandon is his nickname that got stuck) who's loosely based on Riker (thus that's why he looks like Ryan Potter in my head) who used to be good friends with Jay. And Jay used to date Yuko and Yuki was a reference of Suite Life on Deck when Zack felt different around Maya than how he used to feel when he dated other girls, he even mentioned he double-dated a pair of sisters.**

 **3 Ok, I must apologize for the January and Dewey being captured subplot, I just felt like elaborating more on the dark side of the Isle. I also cameoed some of my friends' OCs into the story. I feel like Tracy and the Fearsome Foursome would be outraged if they knew what danger the Isle holds, and one of them being human trafficking (it's as real as it can get) and Tracy would be a human rights' activist, because she cares about oh no, looks like Ben and baby Jayden are kidnapped! (Initially it was supposed to be Ben, Jackie since Jackie is the next in line for the throne, but Jackie's a handful and I would like to wonder how pirates deal with babies)**

 **Wow, what an eventful chapter, and it's almost 8k words! Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**

 **BTW, this is my intake of how the Bal scene should have went. [If the rest of the gang didn't get separated]**

Ben went towards the door, when he realized it's locked.

"Ben, why aren't you leaving?" Mal frowned.

"I would, but...it's locked." Ben blinked.

"Locked? That can't be, the only person who runs the security is by controlling the panels here" Mal pointed over, before trying to open up the gate.

"It won't budge!" Mal grunted.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE UNTIL YOU TWO SORT OUT YOUR DIFFERENCES!" Tracy yelled from the outside. "This is a therapy session I'm working on for my Finals project, Couples Therapy!"

"Says the girl who has issues with Jay." Carlos teased.

"Do you really want me to set the kids at you?" Tracy glared over.

"TRACY, LET US OUT!" Ben yelled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TWO COMPROMISE AND GET ALONG!" Jones yelled back, before he motioned Jackie and the Mini Muggers to guard every other exit in Mal's house.

"Well, this should have saved us half the movie's worth of time." the Director/Authoress mumbled, before yelling, "CUT! GOOD TAKE! NOW TAKE 5 EVERYBODY"

Everyone else leaves the scene for a break.

"Hey, what about me trying to kidnap Ben?!" Harry Hook passed by, preparing to kidnap Ben (Supposedly).

"Sorry, Harry, there's been a change of plans." Jones shrugged. "But hey, wanna grab lunch and talk about world domination?"

"Oh boy." Tracy rolled her eyes at Jones.

"GUYS?! WE'RE STILL LOCKED IN HERE!" Ben yelled, banging the doors.

"THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN IN THE SCRIPT!" Mal shouted.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Confrontation**

 **Purpledolpin05: Huh, I wasn't expecting to update so soon but he, when ideas struck I make use of them. Anyway, in this one would be mainly Mal vs Uma (although I am not sure if Tracy would follow since she's basically Jayden's godmother or Jones might go since he would get along well with Harry Hook) Back to review shout outs!**

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah Kozi/Zevon are so cute together and they'd be that couple who would try to make their relationship real/possible regardless of their family feud. Oh wow, that's cool to know about Savannah and Gwen! Hope you will like this chapter.

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Tracy will find a way to rescue the kidnapped children. Hhm well I hadn't thought of incorporating Claudine in yet but we might be seeing her later on. Yeah, I agree, Frollo is pretty creepy since he's a guy who abuses his power of authority; and he's a creepy man who's got problems admitting he has mid-life crisis creeping over Esmeralda. Brandon is a total sweetheart (he's like the nice guy next-door), Tracy would try to get them off the Isle. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review. Yeah I decided to incorporate some of your OCs into the story despite their roles for the story are partially some of the kidnapped children of the Isle. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well Yuko and Yuki are more of the sinister VKs but I can't really blame them because they were bought up to be as ruthless like their daddy dearest. Cool, I bet Shan Wuheng and Crystal are great OCs. I do have an OC, Christine 'Chris', adoptive daughter of Kristoff and Anna who's only mentioned and is one of Tracy's BFFs. Glad you liked the previous chapter overall. Hhm I hadn't really thought about who would be The Coachman's customers yet, but the whole shipping the slaves to the mainland as illegal foreign workers was a concept I hadn't really thought about. Yeah Kozi's parents are Malina and Kuzco (I'd like to incorporate the Disney Sequel TV movies/TV shows interrelated to Descendants-AU). Well, Tracy would try to fight for/create awareness to get some of the Islanders their citizenship rights (since I'm assuming VKs are still viewed as Outsiders rather than people who truly belong in the country). Tracy and Jay actually will have 2 daughters, but depending on the AUs since Tracy was married to 2 guys (Jay and Roman of Elite Force), Ramona is the oldest (father: Roman, but she behaves like her dads than her mom) and Jacy is the younger daughter. I've estimated Jacy to be born at around 2026 (and Ramona during 2024, but they are both close despite being half-sisters and Ramona is super protective of her sister and behaves more of a stoic tomboy), in my head Jacy is about average-height with a slender figure and she has brown eyes and long messy dark hair, she is more like her mom and wears glasses due to her poor vision. And to answer your question: Dakota is Evie's sister as she grew up with her workaholic father while her mom left (when in reality, The Evil Queen was taken away, and I like to think she eventually found love and settled down, before she was taken to the Isle) and I based her of Lola Perez from Adventures in Babysitting. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah the Coachman scene was a really challenging scene for m to write since I know about real issues in the world and felt like incorporating some of the real life crime issues to the Isle, since Disney probably sugarcoat the truth. Like how the real stories were and how Disney changes them (points at The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson or Pocahontas in real life died young, although personally I relate more to the original Little Mermaid more than Ariel does sometimes. And don't get me start with Sleeping Beauty. I bet if Chase tells the Descendants crew the accurate stories of their parentage, I have a feeling that the AKs and VKs will be scarred for life, but I feel like Uma would LOVE the original ending of how Little Mermaid died) We will only see what the fate has in store with everyone else. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Uma, do the disclaimers, if you will!**

 **Uma: Ugh, fine! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters; or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs and some of her subplot. On with the story!**

 **[Jones's P.O.V.]**

So, after much attempt (with the help of Jackie, Chloe and their new Mini Muggers Mafia) we managed to get into Mal's home. And by getting in, I mean Breaking In and Entering.

Its astounding how much you can learn from Dragon Hall for barely half a day.

"What are you guys doing? I locked the doors!" Mal exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that. I've figured out the solution with your door problem." I nodded, before looking down at the half-broken door in my hands. "See this thing in my hand?"

"What's wrong with it?" Mal crossed her arms.

"It should NOT be in my hands." I replied. "So, you'll be needing a new door." (Reference to Booker of Raven's Home episode 3 The Baxter's Bounce Back)

"Why are you all here? I thought I specifically told you guys not to come." Mal frowned.

"You only mentioned about Ben, the rest of us were not in the names of Do Not Come To The Isle list." I replied.

"I thought I told you all to leave me alone!" Mal grumbled.

"But Ben was going to come for you even if we didn't follow!" Evie replied.

"And we just wanted to protect him but obviously we blew it." Carlos added.

"Then why are the preteens all here?" Mal gestured to the preteens.

"To start a mafia and serve Jonesy to take over the world!" Jackie responded with an innocent grin. Aw, that's my boy!

Mal stared at Jackie and Chloe for a second, seemingly mentally disturbed for a second.

"Hey! We're on board of this rescue mission, whether the adults agreed or not." Jamie hissed.

"Look this isn't a friendly visit, Mal! My brothers along with Jay and Tracy's offspring are in danger!" Charles was the first to state the matter.

I think maybe it's because Tracy's got a rough day, because she didn't even bother to correct the fact she and Jay are not January and Jayden's biological parents.

"Wait, what do you mean they're in danger?" Mal asked.

"Dewey and January were missing when we were heading to your place, they followed this shady drug dealer named Derik and eventually were sold to The Coachman as his new child slaves. While Ben was babysitting Jayden when they got kidnapped by Harry Hook." Jenny explained.

"We have to save them! They're my brothers!" Charles exclaimed.

"Your mom's still young, she can have more." Although Theo knew Charlie was upset but he tried to break the ice.

"Not a chance, I don't think mom and dad would be happy to hear Ben and Dewey are held hostage!" Charles shook his head, "and mom and dad agreed that 3 kids are enough."

"So what are we going to do?" Jay asked, glancing at my sister for a moment.

"I'll tell you what we should do, go up to that son of an Umbridge and Elder Swear him until he hopefully dies." Theo suggested.

"I told you guys not to come! And look what happened?!" Mal still seemed pretty pissed. Ok, girl, I know you're having relationship problems, but do not let that get in the way of the fact Auradon's King and youngest Prince along with the Prince and Princess of China are being held hostage!

"And if neither of you had a fight and sorted out your problems, none of my brothers, along with my baby sister-in-law and her baby brother would be abducted in the first place! My brothers are in danger and all you care about is YOURSELF!" Charles yelled back at Mal. He's been so bottled up with all the emotions he's had all day and decided to leash it out on the daughter of Maleficent. [Because that is something I think Spin/Charles would do]

"Charles, it's not like that!" Mal responded.

"Do you have any idea it is like to just stand by and do nothing when the people you care about most are in danger or even dead any minute?! Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Dewey crying for help being tortured by that horrible man or Benny lying stone cold on the floor and seemed almost lifeless with bruises and bleeding!" Charles began to break down and started to cry.

"Shh, it's ok. I know what you're going through…You think I don't understand? I love your family like they are mine." Jamie went over to hugged him.

"GUYS!" I grew impatient before I whistled, everyone else looked at me.

"Look, we are all going through a tough time, but let's focus on the main problems: Dewey and January are now kidnapped by some son of an Umbridge; and Ben along with Baby Jayden are now kidnapped by pirates!" I pointed out. "Forget about the weird love problems of your sappy lives, right now we need to save them more than anything!"

"That one creepy guy, Harry, also mentioned that you should meet up with someone called Uma at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe." Jenny added.

"So what are we going to do?" Jay asked.

"WE are not doing anything!" Mal replied.

"I KNEW IT! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" Charles yelled over.

"She wasn't finished with her sentence, Char." Jamie hushed over.

"this is between Uma and me." Mal stated

"Uma and I." Tracy corrected. Considering she's taking Structure of Grammar this year, the effects have been taking a toll on her. Just a few days ago, my only problem was Tracy and her friends Kitty and Kailani trying to differentiate types of Determiners in our room.

"She's a punk, and guess what? Now I have to go and get him!"

"So everyone remembers Benny and never the baby?" Jenny complaint.

"Don't worry, you're still my baby! Hug?" Theo tried to flirt with Jenny before she shoved him away.

Mal sighed before she nodded.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Uma to release Ben and the baby." Mal nodded, before she agreed.

"Woah! But you still have to deal with Harry Hook and his war-friends!" Carlos pointed out.

"I'll be going alone." Mal stated.

"But you'll be needing our help." Dakota added.

"No, she said she's go alone." Carlos told Dakota.

"Well, captain's orders." Dakota nodded before she sat down.

"What about Dewey and January?! You can't just leave them alone like that!" Charles exclaimed, feeling upset. He must be dealing with a lot of emotions right now.

"We'll figure out later." Mal thought for a moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LATER?! THEY COULD GET HURT!" Charles yelled back.

"I'll go and save them." I noticed my sister standing up. She's usually the shrinking violet, if you know what I mean, but she seems pretty brave this time. "Don't worry about it, Mal. Jones and I can handle this. Sorry about Charlie, when he gets mad he tends to say things that he doesn't mean."

Tracy and I shared a look along with this glint of mischief in our eyes.

"But you can't go alone and unarmed." Jay snapped. He's pretty protective of Trace.

"It's Ok, I'll ask Brandon to follow me." Tracy shrugged in response.

"Not without me he's not going anywhere with you!" Jay quickly responses. Who's this Brandon? And why is Jay acting like that?

"Well, Mal did tell us not to barge into the Baby and the Beast but she didn't say anything about rescuing January and Dewey!" I started to smirk slyly.

"Oh no! I know that face!" Carlos grew pale. "You're going to do something that would get us into trouble!"

"Look, Mal said she doesn't want us to intervene with the Ben and the Baby issue but she never said about rescuing the puppy lovers from the Coachman. And besides, I don't tolerate with child abuse." I scoffed in response.

"Some of us have to stay back here in case Mal needs backup." Evie added.

"Fine, while you're all at that, Trace and I will get down to business." I motioned to my sister.

"Yup, and I need more evidence to prove to the Auradonians that life on the Isle isn't what they assumed it to be." Tracy nodded, "so Koda, do you think you can be my fellow camera-girl and wing woman for the journey?"

"Sure." Dakota nodded.

"Zev' and I can help out, I mean with a bunch of Jackie's Mini Muggers we can create a diversion to sneak in and sneak the kids out." Kozi offered.

"But we still need to find a place for the kids to hide!" Carlos piped in.

"Ugh, not to mention the Coachman as eyes practically everywhere. If he senses that the kids are missing, he can unleash his search party." Jay added.

"Do you guys have any ideas where we can get a vacant space to let the kids stay?" Tracy asked.

"Hhm…now that I think about it, remember that huge abandoned warehouse near the pier when we parked the limo? It seems like no one's been there for years." I reminded them.

"Well, that warehouse hasn't been used in years. We can hide the kids there." Carlos thought for a moment before he nodded.

"But who is going to protect them? I don't think Ben would allow it if Jones and I have adopted half the Isle kids!" Tracy pointed out.

"We need a couple of people here who can take care of children." Evie nodded.

"What about Brandon? He's a responsible brother and he's got a ton of siblings so he knows how to take care of them. Maybe we can rile in Brynn and Melanie to help out." Jay suggested.

"Great, so maybe Koda, Kozi and Zevon can help cleaning up the warehouse to make it homelier. But we still need food, water and blankets!" I suggested.

"But what happens if someone tries to sneak into the warehouse?" Tracy asked.

I smirked in response. "Sounds like a job for The Lone Ranger!"

Tracy sighed as she looked over at me before she patted my shoulder. "Do what you must, bro!"

I intend on setting up multiple traps outside the warehouse so no one would dare to enter. It's be like Home Alone! And only those who knew the password into the warehouse can be granted access.

[Tracy: Sounds like a crossover of Home Alone with Harry Potter! Except Jones is involved]

"Poor Jayden, he must be so scared right now…" Jenny sighed.

 **Meanwhile** …

"THE IMP IS CRYING AGAIN!" One of the pirates, Jonas shouted.

"That's not an imp, that's me! That punk just peed at my foot!" Another pirate, Desiree responses.

"Wait, where is the baby?" Harry Hook asked.

"GET OUT OF THAT CANNON, IT'S NOT A PLAYGROUND!" Gil quickly pulled the baby away from the cannon.

"That was very dangerous, so don't play with the cannons because Uma gets mad!" Gil lectured the baby. [Because I think Gil has potential to be the Babysitter among the Pirates; or has the potential to accidentally set something close to the baby on fire]

"Wait, has anyone seen me hook?" Harry Hook asked.

Baby Jayden giggled happily as he wiggled the silver hook in his tiny chubby baby hands. Looks like he takes after his (god)father, Jay.

"You are pure evil!" Harry Hook snatched back the hook, glaring at him.

Baby Jayden just simply giggled and gurgled in response, before reaching out to play with Harry's hat.

"Sure, because that is the face of a devil's spawn." Yuki commented, snickering.

"Gil, you're in charge of the baby!" Harry Hook shoved the baby to Gil.

"Ok!" Gil nodded. It wasn't every day he gets a chance to prove himself and babysitting might not be that hard.

 **Switch scenes…**

Inside Madame Medusa's Pawn Shop, 19-year-old Melanie was managing the counter. It was a slow business day for the shop. But then again, this is practically her life every day.

"Hey Mel, so I've just finished arranging the jewelry!" One of the shop assistants, Brynn Shan Yu (Yu is short for 玉 'jade') peeked her head out of the storeroom.

"Great!" Melanie smiled over at her fellow employee/best friend/secret crush, "what is taking Bran so long? Those new piles of Mainland handbags need arranging!'

She noticed that Brynn was wearing a few extra layers today.

"Bri, you don't have to wear that much coats, it's summer!" Melanie pointed out.

"It's not the weather…" Brynn replied, tugging on her coat.

"Oh no…" Melanie sighed, shaking her head. "Who did it this time? Your sisters?"

"No, they've been busy lately with Uma and her crew." Brynn shook her head.

"Who is it?" Melanie asked. "You're my best friend, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Brynn hesitated for a while before she answered, "It's Drew."

"Drew? As in Drew Tremaine? Dizzy's older brother?" Melanie frowned. Drew had been one of the valedictorians at Dragon Hall and was about 2 years older than Melanie was. Of course, Drew was as spoilt rotten as his mother and is close to his cousin Anthony (being the few only males of the family) and appears to be sort of a gentleman to public. "Isn't he like your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's just a little…" Brynn tried to defend her cheating-scum-pathetic-excuse-of-a-man boyfriend. (Let's be real, he was never boyfriend material)

"Cranky?" Melanie asked, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Over-protective is more of a right term." Brynn nodded, "He saw me talking to some guys from school yesterday and then he started to yell at me when we were alone, we got into a bad fight."

"Bri! That's not good! He shouldn't be controlling you like that!" Melanie frowned. "You're your own person and you shouldn't have some guy ruling over you!"

"But he says he knows best." Even Brynn seems hesitant about her boyfriend.

"I don't believe it one bit." Melanie scoffed. "I mean, I'm glad you found someone but I don't think he's your type."

"Oh come on! Mel, I'm sure you'll find a person for you someday! What happened to that Gaston twin you went on a date with last week?" Brynn asked.

"I dumped him, he is such a narcissist. All he ever talks about is his muscles." Melanie crossed her arms.

"Yikes," Brynn felt bad for Melanie considering she's a girl who prefers to be single rather than be attached in a relationship.

"C'mon, I'll get the medicine kit and let's clean up that wound!" Melanie offered before the two girls headed inside to clean up whatever wounds Brynn's abusive boyfriend gave.

"You're such a great friend, Mel, you're always sticking up for me." Brynn smiled over at her friend. "I know I'm not that smart or wicked and I get bullied often but you never doubted me."

"Right… _friend_." Melanie faked a smile before she grabbed an ice pack to place it over Brynn's shoulders.

While the girls were inside, cleaning up the wounds and talking, Brandon walked into the shop.

"Huh? That's weird. Usually Bri and Mel would be trash-talking here." Brandon raised his eyebrows, before he started looking for the replica key for the Coachman's stables.

Of course, Brandon can be careless sometimes before he tripped and crashed into a lady mannequin.

"AHH! _NAKED LADY_!" Brandon yelped loudly before catching the two girls' attention.(reference to Cody Martin from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Not So Suite Sixteen)

"Well that certainly ruined our Girls Talk mood." Melanie rolled her eyes, "you stay in here, I'll go deal with that guy."

"WHAT?" Melanie roared over.

"Melanie, do you need to be cranky every time I visit?" Brandon joked a little.

"Well, I was busy!" Melanie scoffed, before getting straight to business. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I walked into the AV room earlier when they were showing to the 7th graders the Miracle of Life video." Brandon gagged and shuddered.

"Not again," Brynn peeked a head out before she groaned. "Brandon, why do you have to be so clumsy!"

"Oh, as if you have the right to judge." Brandon scoffed, before he noticed his sisters' bruises. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Brandon, you said you'd stay calm. And NOT over react, remember?" Brynn tried to soothe down her twin.

"It was Drew." Melanie stated.

"THAT SON OF A TREMAINE?!" Brandon quickly over-reacted. "That guy has got some nerve to beat you up like that!"

"Ok, dude, you are like 2 hours late for your shift, you better have a better reason!" Melanie pointed out.

"Oh um…I bumped into someone earlier and got sidetracked." Brandon answered.

"Is it your psycho-ex, Vanessa, one of Uma's sisters?" Brynn asked.

"Nope."

"Annalise Tremaine? Or Agnes Tremaine?" Melanie joked.

"Still no!" Brandon frowned. He shuddered, both he and Jay flirted with the Tremaine teen granddaughters' a while back but some of these girls come with too many strings attached. Agnes was controlling and would glare at any other girl he was talking to while Annalise may seem sweet but she gets overreacts way too easily.

" _YZMA_?" Brynn asked.

"EW! HECK NO!" Brandon's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It was Jay!" Brandon face-palmed.

"You're seeing JAY?" Melanie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dear brother, I will still care for and support you no matter what person you are attracted to. Though I can't guarantee for Yuko and Yuki since he dated and dumped them." Brynn placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"No! Dude, gross! He's like a brother I never had. I bumped into Jay on the way over, and we started to look for his girl-crush. And her kids." Brandon answered.

"He's married and has kids?" Melanie frowned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Nah, she babysits that's all." Brandon explained.

"Ah." Melanie nodded. "So what does that have to do with you hugging a mannequin?"

"Sorry about that." Brandon chuckled awkwardly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you have a key around?"

"What do I look like to you?! A locksmith?" Melanie snapped over.

"Look, do you happen to have a copy of the key that the Coachman owns?" Brandon asked.

"Why? You wanna be twinsies with him?" Melanie sneered.

"But we're supposed to be twinsies!" Brynn exclaimed, feeling half insulted.

"It's confidential!" Brandon replied, trying to stick to the mission. "anyway, could you get me the key?"

"What's in it for me?" Melanie asked.

"Uh hey Brynn, I think I left my Weird Science textbook in the storeroom the other day, could you help me find it? I just remembered I had a paper due Tuesday and Yen Sid needs it." Brandon tried to distract his sister away.

"No prob, Bran!" Brynn nodded, heading into the storeroom.

"Look, it's urgent! I'll do your homework for a week." Brandon offered.

"That's not good of an offer." Melanie crossed her arms. She knows how to drive a hard bargain.

"Fine, I'll do your homework for 2 weeks?" Brandon asked.

"I need something better in exchange?" Melanie scoffed.

"What about my sister's hand in marriage? I know you've got a thang for Bri." Brandon offered.

"Shh! Do you want the Isle to know?!" Melanie jabbed Brandon in the elbows.

"There's nothing wrong with being bi! I am supportive in every way!" Brandon nodded.

"Drew doesn't deserve her!" Melanie grumbled a bit, "what about your sword?"

"No! It's my father's." Brandon held onto the sword's handle protectively. It was a sword that looked similar to the one his father owned before he was imprisoned. "He made it for me!"

"Fine, guess I can cross family heirloom off the bargain list." Melanie rolled her eyes.

Melanie eyed Brandon's silver watch. He found it in the dump, it seemed to work perfectly fine and it's got some diamonds crusted over the frame. It looked like it was only thrown away because of a small crack.

"What about the watch?" Melanie asked.

"This? I got this from the trash last night." Brandon raised his eyebrows. The watch was the fanciest thing he ever owned. "It also belonged to this rich chick named Cynthiana!"

[Me: yeah about that, that's CHAD'S watch. Cynthiana was his middle name because Cindy really wanted a girl, so I guess his mom engraved the name onto the watch for him.]

"The watch for the key. Unless…you'd rather not have the key and keep the watch. Your pick." Melanie tried to convince him.

Brandon hesitated for a while before he eventually gave in.

"Fine." Brandon nodded, removing the watch and placing it onto the counter.

"Wise choice." Melanie smirked, before she turned over to search for the cabinets behind the counter.

"I remembered Coachman coming in here when I was a toddler, he told my mom he wanted a key that's strong enough to unlock certain doors." Melanie stated, before she found an old box. "Here it is!"

Melanie blew off the dirt off the box, before Brandon coughed.

"I just inhaled 16 years' worth of dust!" Brandon gagged.

"And you should be grateful." Melanie teased back. "Here's the key."

"How would you know?" Brandon frowned. If he was getting scammed again, this wasn't the first time. Once, Melanie sold a pair of tacky dresses to Yuko for Prom and they tried to burn down the shop when she saw that one of Madam Mim's granddaughters was wearing the same dress as hers.

"Because the back here's got a small golden tip, same as Coachman's." Melanie pointed out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brandon cheered before he tucked the key into his pocket carefully. "I love you!"

"Okay, slow down Romeo." Melanie chuckled.

"Hey Brandon, I couldn't find your book anywhere!" Brynn walked out. "Brandon, stop trying to make all of my girl friends fall in love with you!"

"It's a gift!" Brandon joked.

"Trust me, Brynn, Brandon is not my type." Melanie gagged at Brandon.

"Dang it, I must have left the book at the Dim Sum shop's kitchen!" Brandon groaned.

"You better hope Dad won't accidentally set your book on fire again, remember the science project last year?!" Brynn shook her head.

"Thanks for the help, girls. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get somewhere." Brandon nodded before he made his way to the exit.

"What is up with him?" Brynn looked at Melanie.

"Nothing, just Brandon being Brandon." Melanie shrugged in response. "Any-who, how about we go out later for a Girls' Night at the Fish and Chips Shoppe?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Brynn nodded happily, "that ought to get my mind off the fight I had with Drew for a bit."

 **Meanwhile** …

While Mal was away, Tracy decided to go out for a walk to clear her minds off things.

"I sure hope the kids are alright…" She let out a sigh.

She felt someone pat on her shoulder before she gripped the arm and shoved the anonymous person onto the floor.

"MUST YOU DO THAT TO ME ALL THE TIME?!" Jay yelled.

"Sorry." Tracy apologized.

"No big." Jay shrugged.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Tracy pointed out.

"I'm not by myself, I'm with you, remember?" Jay teased a bit while Tracy hid a blush.

"Now's not the time for your flirty jokes!" Tracy blushed a bit, but tried to brush it off. "I have a load of issues at hand. I mean with Benny and Jay-Jay pirate-napped and Dewey and January being held hostage, I can't really think much right now."

"You should just take a deep breath, and calm down." Jay tried to calm her down.

"I…I can't." Tracy shook her head. "I need to go and see if the others are doing ok with Warehouse duty."

"Look, Jones, Kozi, Zevon (although I don't know how he was roped into this mess), Koda and the kids have it handled." Jay stated.

"I know, but Jones can be a little bossy sometimes." Tracy shrugged. "Problems tend to happen when the mischievous people work together."

"Why don't you just come upstairs with me? You need a rest." Jay offered.

"I don't know…" Tracy hesitated.

"You should check on Charlie too. He's handling it worse than you are." Jay pointed out.

"He's got Jamie, I think she can handle him. That, and Theo and Jenny are there for their best friends." Tracy nodded.

"By the way, why did you nickname Jayden Jay-Jay?" Jay paused for a moment before he asked.

"It's what January calls him, it's really cute." Tracy started to smile weakly. "I mean, she's got the cutest little voice."

"When was exactly the last time you've stop babysitting the kids and focus on being like a regular teen?" Jay asked.

"I don't really know though." Tracy shrugged, "Guess I've been busy taking care of these kids for so long I never really thought much about behaving like one of the girls."

"That explains so much about why you tried to maul anyone who taunts or hurts your kids." Jay chuckled.

"Oh zip it, Chupacabra!" Tracy rolled her eyes as she punched his arm lightly. "I don't need to be like one of the girls, I just need to be true to myself. At least that's what mom tells me. Besides, if everyone behaves alike, it would be so boring."

"Hey lovebirds, why is this kid the only one that's helping out?" Dakota peeked a head over, she was helping Jones out with the supply-shifting to the Warehouse. Dakota was gesturing to Jackie.

"Right! Sorry!" Tracy yelped before she rushed to help Dakota out, trying to get her mind off Jay.

 **Later at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe** …

"It's so nice to finally spend some quality time with my girl. I mean you've been so busy with Drew lately." Melanie commented, taking a sip at the expired milkshake.

"I know, it's nice to have some time for me and my bestie." Brynn nodded. "Besides, he's going to hang out with the Gaston twins today."

"Wonder what's taking the orders so long." Melanie grumbled.

"Here! Enjoy your happy meal!" Uma walked over and shoved the two girls a plate of what seemed to be rotting kelp.

"Hey! I ordered the fried clams." Melanie frowned.

"And I wanted a sea pony! LIFE AIN'T FAIR!" Uma snapped back.

"Touché." Melanie crossed her arms in response.

"Whatever, let's just eat, besides, I'm paying for the meal." Brynn offered.

"That works." Uma shrugged, as long as the customers pay or Harry Hook will be having a little talk with them.

"No, I'm paying." Melanie insisted.

"That works as well." Uma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we can split the bill!" Brynn nodded.

"Can either one of you just pay me?" Uma hissed before the two girls handed the money to Uma.

"Enjoy your stupid meal." Uma walked away.

Just then the door was pushed open.

"So much for a quiet decent meal." Melanie grumbled.

"I'm back~" It was Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Loser, Party for One. Right this way please." Uma kicked a chair over to Mal before she caught it.

Uma chuckled in amuse while Mal sat down.

"This place still stinks." Mal commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're down a butler today. Princess." Uma made a sarcastic remark to Mal's comment.

"Where are they?" Mal asked, jumping straight to the topic.

"You know I've dreamed of this," Uma stated with a giggle, "you wanting something from me. And watching you squirm like a worm on a hook!"

"That's sweet. I'm flattered that you've dreamed about me." Mal replied, "I hadn't thought about you since I've left."

Uma slammed the table, before she spoke up.

"Well, obviously! You've been enjoying your perfect little life." Uma said before she turned to the crowd. "Doesn't she have the perfect life?!"

She was giving everyone else a look before everyone else agreed with her.

"Don't try and rope me into this, I'm on a Girls Night Out!" Melanie grumbled from her side of the table quietly.

"Look, if you have some kind of score to settle with me; Game On!" Mal challenged Uma, "I see no need to bring Ben or the baby into this."

Uma laughed a bit, before she continued, "It may be a little unnecessary but it is so much fun."

"Trust me, if you know what a mother bear does to protect her cubs, you'd be amazed by how mad his godmother is going to be." Mal commented.

"Here's the deal," Uma began.

"Just like your mother, always a catch." Mal made a sarcastic remark.

Uma took a seat before placing an arm onto the table.

"If you win; I'll let your precious King and whoever the baby is free." Uma stated, while Mal placed her arm onto the table.

"Aw, aren't you going to ask what happens if you lose?" Uma asked.

"Nope, dream on." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that what happened to your mom when she thought she had things under control?" Uma asked.

"On three!" Mal announced before the two girls counted and started to arm-wrestle.

It was a tough competition.

"You know, the whole Princess act, never bought it." Uma commented. "You can stick a tiara on a villain; but you are still a villain."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still Shrimpy!" Mal made a witty remark before she started to win.

Just as Mal was about to win the arm-wrestling (because I suck at describing), Uma caught her off guard with her remark.

"If I win, you bring me the wand!"

Mal was taken aback by Uma's words before she lost to the young sea witch.

The rest of the pirates cheered for Uma's victory.

"If you want Beasty Boy and the Baby back, bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand. To my ship by Tuesday noon. Sharp." Uma told Mal.

"Oh, and if you're late, you can kiss your boyfriend and the baby goodbye." Uma threatened, before she went back to her waitress duties.

"Well, that certainly was… _unexpected_." Brynn blinked.

 **Welp, glad I finally finished this chapter.** **Loads of drama had happened that's for sure! I mean from Charles' outburst to Uma and Mal's arm-wrestle. Things are about to get even crazier in the next** **chapter. I've even extemded the deadline to about 2 days because i wanted to fill in more subplots for the Isle and Auradon gang.**

 **Chapter** **Talk: -**

 **1 Ok, originally instead of Baby Jayden (or at this point Jay nicknamed the baby as Jay Junior just to tease Tracy) it was supposed to be Jackie and Chloe who were kidnapped and would drive the Pirate Crew insane [And somehow, initially I've got this idea where Yuko and Yuki might try and make the heir to the Emperor to fall in love with one of them; but imagine their shock to see the next Emperor of China just a child. So I figured why not substituting with Jayden since he is younger and more vulnerable and I would like to see their reaction]. But I felt like Baby Jayden should get his fair share of screen time as well so might as well let him have the spotlight. And the Gil as a Babysitter was a choice I made since I doubt any of the pirates know much about childcare (Yuko and Yuki are probably more experienced in childcare but they are more devoted to being Uma's faithful crewmates) so Gil is the safest option, even if he might be a bit of a klutz.** **2 The whole dramatic scene between Charles and Mal was intended since Charles is still young and misinterpreted why Mal left Ben; and he's been through enough today. Jamie being the one to calm him down was paralleled to Beast/Belle [Ironically, I based Charles/Jamie partially of how Beast/Belle were when they first met while Dewey and January shared the Beast/Belle cutesy couple scenes. I also love the diversity in the Beasty Brothers' crushes/soulmates: Mal (half dragon-half fairy), Jamie (African-American), January (Asian)] And I have divided the rescue mission into 2 teams: (Dewey January; Ben Jayden) since Ben and Jayden are the main concern (mostly Ben), I didn't want the other abducted duo forgotten so it's better for Tracy and Jones to be taking charge. Also, a little bit of Jacy scene in between because Jay's been trying to figure out why Tracy has been giving him the cold shoulder.** **3 I've decided to introduce 2 new VK OCs here: Brynn (Shan Yu, aged 18) and Melanie daughter of Madame Medusa (aged 19). Brynn's face claim would be Chelsea T. Zhang (AKA Brittany from Andi Mack) while I based Melanie off Aubrey (Debby Ryan's role from Girl Meets World) because Aubrey seemed to be a VK material. Brynn is in an abusive relationship with Drew while Melanie is her supportive bestie who has a secret crush on her (hence Melanie is considered bisexual, but she has only eyes on Brynn) and prefers to hide her feelings from others because I'm assuming Madame Medusa and a couple of the older VK parents are probably homophobic, mostly Judge Frollo and possibly Shan Yu. [Note: Melanie/Brynn are the second same-gender couple in the story; first being the mentioned Clora Cogsworth and Fiona Chandelles] Also, I based Melanie/Brynn of the song Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko (sorry if some of you might be homophobic. I myself am straight but I support LGBTQ) I've also made up a few mentioned OCs: Drew Tremaine, Annalise and Agnes Tremaine, and Vanessa (named after Ursula's alter ego). [Remember Agnes from Suite Life of Zack and Cody? Because Agnes Tremaine's inspired by her XD]**

Also, random fact (it's not really relevant but it's just a side-rant from Tracy)

I've been going on Descendants Wiki lately and I saw a picture of what Li Shang looked like and I immediately thought 'HE LOOKS LIKE RODISSIUSS IN CERTAIN ANGLES!' [Tracy's other father-in-law in the other AU where I substitute Rodissiuss from Lab Rats Elite Force to play as Shan Yu because I like forbidden romance between Tracy the Eccentric Fangirl and Roman the stoic misunderstood villain] so now Tracy is mentally scarred that her crossover father looks like her other crossover father-in-law. (of course, they are not the same actors but Imma stick to the carton images in my head)

Me: TRACY, GET OUT, YOU NEED TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Tracy: Wait if my dad here looks like my father-in-law in Elite Force, WHO AM I RELATED TO?! I'm not related to Roman, am I?!

Jones: …And here I thought Star Wars was messed up. You should just ask Rodissiuss' dad, he's the real Casanova here.

Jafar: …well at least now we know who's getting dibs on the daughter-in-law!

[I'm debating on a scene where Jafar meets one of the Godchildren by accident and immediately smitten by their cuteness. Mostly January because she's a charmer]

Rodissiuss: Well EXCUSE ME! But whose son is the bigger flirt?! At least my son is devoted! I've been shipping Rocy since 1976! So take that!

Me: technically Riker is the bigger flirt but Imma get out of here.

(cues Roman and Jay fighting in the back, followed by Jafar and Rodissiuss fighting with walking canes and possibly a fight in the afterlife with Rina and whoever Jay's mom may be, along with Roman's siblings cheering for their brother)

 **Anyway, that is all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.** **Also, it's almost Christmas everyone! So happy Hannukah (even though I am not Jewish), Merry Almost-Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Plotting A Scheme**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, we're at 82 reviews, thanks guys! Anyways, this chapter would be about the gang planning their next move after all the royal-kidnapping drama, and we'd be looking back at what's happening with everyone else in Auradon. Back to review shout outs!**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, well considering I based Jenny (daughter of Princess Mei and Yao), Jackie and Chloe (children of Princess Ting-Ting and Lim, and since she's the oldest among the daughters and the Emperor is rather old-fashion, that sort of makes Jackie next in line for the throne), January and Jayden (children of Princess Su and Chein-Po) as grandkids of the Emperor so they're sort of Princes and Princesses of China. Well I am unsure if I would include Claudine Frollo but one thing for sure is that Jones wouldn't be flirting with her. Jones is based on my brother, and he doesn't show much interest in girls or romance so he's most likely asexual (not attracted to anyone romantically) or he'd fall in love very late in life. Thanks for the idea tho, hope you will like this chapter.

To boi: Yeah I kinda reference in Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter because I loathe her with a passion (not the actress tho, she did a great job portraying Umbridge).

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah the Charles angry at Mal was definitely the highlight of the chapter, I mean I was listening to The Reynolds Pamphlet and Congratulations form Hamilton and I started to think of using Charles as 'Angelica' roasting Mal playing as 'Alexander' for breaking Ben's (AU Eliza) heart. I ship Brynn/Melanie a lot so we'd have to see what would happen to them. Hope you would like this chapter

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, Merry belated Christmas! Yeah the Coachman is used in the story to represent cruel and realistic issues that occurs in real life. I think maybe Brandon would be involved in the Pirate Fight scene although there would be conflict between him and his older sisters since they are the Wicked ones. Well I will definitely be checking out Riverdale someday, [There's actually this post on Instagram by Fivel Stewart of Ryan's face on a lamb, and I found it hilarious and I could see it as how Reese views Riker] Drew's a complete jerk who is worse than Anthony (because Chad has semi-redeemed himself, not as much as Steve Harrington has done) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, Charles yelling at Mal wasn't originally intended but I added in the scene to express that Charles was anguished/upset that his siblings could potentially be in danger or killed, so I guess Mal trying to get his brothers back is the way how she would apologize to him. Considering Charles is the rebel among his brothers, it's possible that Mal relates to him so they would have this strong sister-brother kinda relationship. Well the whole illegal laborers in Auradon being former slaves of the Coachman is a good idea, but I don't really think the slaves could leave because the Isle's barrier was made to specifically trap the villains inside. But I do intend on touching more on the Coachman's crimes prior to the Isle (because it's said he started a taxi business using DONKEYS, which he turned misbehaving children into) I have a hunch the Coachman would be some type of demon (parallel to The Blue Fairy) and he'd probably be Dr. Faciliar's one of his 'Friends from The Other Side'. Well, I think Tracy would try to gather up enough evidence to prove to the mainland folks that the Isle is horrible and needs help (and she would need help from Ben before heading off to the authorities to report of the matter). Cool, the OCs sound pretty cool! (Question: Is the character Melinoe daughter of Hades and Persephone?) Well, I kinda expanded my version of Descendants universe (expanding to Outer Space, since I mentioned Lilo and Stitch and Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Carlos, do the disclaimer!**

 **Carlos: Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs, the authoress only owns her OCs and the story. Enjoy!**

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Mal went back and told everyone else about Uma's deal.

"There is no way we're giving her the real wand and let her destroy Auradon!" Evie quickly protested to the idea.

"That's just messed up! Like when Roman asked for his brother, Riker and the List of superheroes in exchange of Crossbow's life!" Tracy exclaimed, blushing a little when she mentioned Roman (AKA her current biggest fictional crush yet, although Jay wasn't really sure if he should be jealous of someone who doesn't exist) [That's what you think, Jay]

"Will it kill you to stop referencing Elite Force?!" Kozi asked.

"I can't!" Tracy sassed back.

"Yeah, she probably got a cardboard cutout of Roman in her closet!" Jones teased, before Tracy threw a pillow at his face.

"That sea-wench is more scheming than…than…Dr. Brenner!" Dakota exclaimed.

"…is she hiring?" Jones raised a hand as he asked before Tracy nudged his back.

"And if Uma gets the wand, she'd unleash her wrath to Auradon!" Kozi added.

"Are we going to have to steal the wand?" Charles asked.

"And give it to _UMA_ or all people!" Jamie groaned.

"So what are we going to do now?" Carlos asked.

"We can't really steal the actual wand!" Kozi stated.

"Yeah, Fairy Godmother has her wand guarded in the museum! That place has got tougher security than Hogwarts." Tracy stated.

"Guys! Wait! Remember back when you guys were planning to steal the real wand and we created a diversion?" Jones exclaimed.

"Of course, right before we were almost burnt alive." Tracy shuddered.

"Yeah, good times." Jay muttered in sarcasm.

"Well, I do specifically remember Tracy here mentioning something about someone." Jones teased a little before Tracy covered his mouth.

"No! Max is a great guy at craftsmanship, he once painted a 20-dollar bill! And he managed to make the fake (The Three Good Fairies' wands) Fairy Godmother's wand to look like real ones!" Tracy nodded.

"I don't know about that, what if Uma can tell the forgery is a fake!" Carlos stated

"Wait!" Mal caught on to what Jones and Tracy were implying, "Carlos you still have the 3D printer, right?"

"Hhm how about a few virtual copies? I mean C-Dog you have that 3D printer, we can make a replica version." Jones suggested.

"Yeah! But what would happen if Uma tries to test out the wand? I know that because we tested the fake 20 dollar-bill a couple of times before it was ready for the real deal!" Tracy nodded.

"Should I be disturbed that you and your friends were mini conmen when you were all kids?" Carlos exclaimed.

"So who should get back to the Mainland? Because it's getting dark and its better to go back soon!" Kozi asked.

"And how are we planning to get past the crew when we're done getting Ben and Jayden?!" Theo asked.

"Theo's right, we need some kind of diversion!" Dakota nodded.

"SMOKE BOMBS!" Jay exclaimed.

"That's a good idea," Jones nodded, "I can get some chemicals back from Auradon to make my signature bomb that we threw at Audrey and Jessica a few years back!"

"Jones, you are not going to blow up the Isle!" everyone else yelled over.

"NOT THE ISLE! Just PART of the Isle," Jones stated.

"He gets me!" Zevon nodded, "How did we NOT became friends before?"

"Because you were too busy flirting with Kozi." Evie frowned.

"Ok, Zev, you can help out with the bomb making since you tried to destroy our school." Kozi turned to Zevon.

"I can't believe we're asking the Freak for help!" Jay shook his head.

"He's not a freak! He's my boyfriend and he's crazy!" Kozi smacked Jay's arm before sassing over.

"Oh and sick hair by the way! You've really stepped up your game!" Evie went over to compliment Mal's hair.

"I know, it's like so much lighter!" Mal nodded.

"And the bangs are totally you!" Dakota added.

"And you wonder why I don't act like girls my age." Tracy crossed her arms.

"This is why I am more devoted to Netflix!" Kozi nodded as Tracy and her fist-bumped.

"Stranger Things, am I right?" Tracy grinned.

"Actually, Dizzy and her two friends, Yi and Eva, they helped doing my hair." Mal nodded.

"They did it? Shut up!" Evie seemed surprised.

"I need this Dizzy kid to do my hair for the dance." Dakota nodded.

"Uh, ahem?" Jay coughed out, it was getting awkward for the guys and the rest of the people who weren't involved in the makeover talk.

"Hello?" Carlos reminded them.

"While you're heading back, we need a few helps! We can't just go in unarmed and unalarmed!" Tracy stood up. "I mean, we need weapons! Ammo, and stuff Jackie uses to attack me!"

"There are a lot of sick people here, and I don't think there's a proper doctor!" Charles nodded.

"What about Simon?! He's a doctor!" Jamie suggested.

"He's just the intern. And he fainted whenever he sees a needle!" Theo frowned.

"Look, we have to make this rescue mission as discrete and secretive as possible, even though we could be dragging a lot of people in this mess." Jenny reminded them.

"What about Calvin Charming? He's a hacker, he could be like our helper from Auradon? I mean he knows how to work with computers and coding he can help with the barrier." Carlos asked.

"And Robyn? She knows how to shoot from long-range, she could be helpful." Tracy added.

"Smart idea, Feisty." Jay seemed impressed by the feisty tomboy.

"Gotcha! How about we get some help from something a little more of the Bazooka family?" Jones suggested.

"You kids should go back too!" Mal turned to the preteens.

"No! I wanna be with my friends!" Jackie gestured to his Mini Mugger Mafia crew.

"This is gonna be a lot of explaining to do in front of their parents." Jones sighed.

"And we're staying put! None of us can rest until our friends are rescued!" Charles stated, hinting that he's not leaving without his brothers.

"And I am staying put here, I need help if I want to free the kids." Tracy nodded.

"Fine, so Hairball, C-Dog and I will go back to Auradon, and you guys stay here and make bombs." Jones nodded.

 **Later, by the warehouse near the pier…**

The teens and preteens went over to the warehouse, before sending their friends off.

"Guys, I got the key!" Brandon ran over, panting for breath.

"Who got him into this mess?" Mal pointed to Brandon.

"Uh I volunteered." Brandon scoffed, "Jay, back me up!"

"It's ok Mal, he's one of us." Jay nodded, Brandon had secretly joined the Anti-Heroes club at Dragon Hall.

"Why didn't we see you that one time when we came back?" Evie asked.

"Chickenpox." Brandon shrugged in response.

"Wait, I thought you were in charge of babysitting the twins tonight?" Jay remembered.

"I kinda ditched them off to look for my missing science experiment, that and I managed to convince Brynn and Melanie to babysit for me." Brandon chuckled nervously. Since his older sisters, Yuko and Yuki had been busy with their pirating schedules lately, that meant Brandon and his siblings had to fill in on the chores

"Stay safe, sis!" Jones nodded over before Tracy pulled her brother into a hug.

"Take care, ok?" Jones patted her head.

"You too," Tracy nodded. "No matter what crap life throws at us, we'll get through it."

" _Together_." Jones smiled over before they did their signature handshake.

"See you tomorrow night, I guess." Carlos went to bid his friends goodbye.

"Take care, Carlos." Evie hugged him.

" _Ship_." Dakota mouthed over to Mal.

"Feisty," Jay went over to Tracy.

"…be safe, ok?" Tracy grew awkward around him.

"You too…" Jay sighed. "Can I get a hug?"

"Ahem? We don't have time!" Jones hissed from the limo.

"Can't believe he is driving!" Jay groaned a bit.

"Don't worry, Jones is a better driver than he is at violence." Tracy assured him.

"C'mon, the night ain't getting any younger!" Jones hissed over.

"Ok!" Carlos nodded, getting into the limo.

"Guess this is farewell for now." Tracy nodded before Jay pulled her into a hug. Tracy was stunned for a second before she hugged him back.

"Ooh lala~" Evie whistled, before Dakota snapped a picture.

"Uh Haircut, you can let me go now." Tracy grew flustered.

"Oh right…sorry…." Jay let her go, seemingly flustered as well.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Brandon grinned.

"Don't hit on her, she bites." Jay added.

"C'mon, we better get going." Mal told the rest.

"I just hope my brothers the other 2 kiddos are safe." Charles sighed to himself.

"Bye." Jones saluted over before he started to drive over to Auradon.

Tracy smiled weakly, watching her brother and her friends leave. She took a deep breath.

"Say, girls, do you think you can all help me with a little jailbreak?" Tracy turned to Mal, Evie, Dakota and Kozi.

"Count me in." Dakota nodded.

"Me too." Charles and his friends nodded.

"What about us?!" Jackie and Chloe asked.

"Brandon?" three of Jackie and Chloe's friends spotted Brandon.

"Kiddos?! Dad's been wondering where you guys went!" Brandon recognized 3 of the little Muggers.

"You know them?" Mal asked.

"He's our big brother." One of the younger kids, Yuto answered.

"You kids are staying back, Zev, you're in charge of babysitting them," Kozi told them.

"Oh come on?! Koz, I know absolutely _nothing_ about childcare, Yen Sid once assigned us to take care of an egg for the Parenting Program and my cousins cooked Zevon Jr before dinner!" Zevon groaned.

"When we're married, remind me to not let you hold our son until he knows how to walk." Kozi mentally made a note.

"Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?" Evie giggled.

"But the Coachman probably has minions in case there's a search party." Mal pointed out.

"Then we need some kinda of diversion." Tracy thought.

"Or we can just knock them out with a bottle." Brandon took out a glass bottle from his backpack.

"Do you Islanders just _conveniently carry around glass bottles in your pockets_?" Dakota asked.

"No, this bottle is for my sister, Yara's art project. I was just holding it for her." Brandon replied.

"Ooh, that reminds me." Brandon bolted up before looking through his bags and dug out some masks.

"It's not Halloween until October 31; or at least when Stranger Things Season 2 is out." Evie corrected.

"No! I for one know that the Coachman has his goonies around his place in case of anyone else trying to get into his place. And sometimes in a small town like this, people have good memory." Brandon explained. "Things have changed a lot ever since you guys left."

"And yet you forgot about the time we had to work on a project for Weird Science!" Mal added.

"Just put on these masks when we're near the Coachman's mansion! That way we won't be spotted or recognized." Brandon hissed over.

"Cece, can we follow?!" Tracy noticed that the younger kids were begging to come along.

"Kids, I'm sorry but you should all just stay put here." Evie knelt down to the children. "Zevon's going to take good care of you."

"Yeah I make no such promises." Zevon raised his hands into the air guiltily.

"If that's the case, Kozi, you should stay back and look after your man-child." Dakota looked at her friend.

"Wait, so you're not worried of _leaving behind a group of preteens who just started their little mafia this morning_ but you're worried of leaving Zevon by himself?" Kozi asked.

"Well, you are a great life coach!" Evie pointed out.

"Yeah _at the dog's obedience school_!" Kozi grunted out. "Except Dude, he and Ringo kept making faces at each other in class."

"Close enough." Mal shrugged.

"We'll be over at the Coachman's Mansion, while you guys should wait here at the Warehouse, and in case anyone suspicious comes around, you have to make sure this place stays hidden andsafe." Mal told the rest of the people who weren't following.

"Wait! Take my mini-bag of prank items!" Jackie handed to Evie a small bag.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, that bag's gotten Jackie into and out of trouble a couple of times. I mean, I should know. Jones gave him that bag." Tracy told the rest of them.

"Ugh fine!" Kozi sighed, walking over to Zevon and the Mini Muggers.

"Kozi, we need to help them!" Jackie groaned.

"You know the rules, we have to stay put." Kozi sighed.

"And make the stink bombs." Zevon nodded.

"I'm sure Mal said _SMOKE_ bombs." Kozi corrected.

"Really? Because if you ask me, _you're smoking_." Zevon was testing out cheesy pickup lines on his crush

"…No, she's not smoking!" Cody exclaimed. "You need a cigarette for that!"

"Or a huge fire." Yuna nodded.

"Why must the older kids keep running off before they get a heads' up?!" Jackie groaned.

"What do you mean 'heads' up'?" Kozi asked, suspicious of the children.

"The thing is, Cody's one of the kids that the Coachman 'adopts', and he uses the children to be his drug mules. But you have no idea what horror he is capable of." The oldest among the children, Yuto explained.

"He's got eyes everywhere, yeah. But he's got his private bodyguards too! And they know their weapons" Yuna continued.

"I know where they could be, but I don't think the others do! They might see Mal and the rest heading over!" Cody added.

" _What_?!" Zevon and Kozi exclaimed.

"We should go and get them!" Chloe announced.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. If any of you kids die, I'm sure Tracy has the permit to slaughter me." Zevon shook his head.

"I have a walkie-talkie!" Jackie handed over a device.

"Good idea, let's inform Trace and the rest!" Kozi nodded, before motioning the rest of kids and Zevon into the Warehouse.

"Tracy, do you copy? Over!" Kozi spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Kozi? Yes, I copy. Over." Tracy answered.

"You're in trouble! There are goons all over the place! Over." Kozi whisper-yelled over.

"What?!" Tracy yelped. "Sorry, Over!"

"Do you know where might the secret bodyguards might be? Over?" Dakota asked.

"There are a few of them hiding on top of the buildings at the rooftop of the rundown apartment, some of the oldest of the slaves live nearby." Cody told them, "over!"

"So we need to take out the bodyguards? Over." Brandon asked.

"Kinda. They're super loyal to Papa." Cody replied. "But they are easily bribed with alcohol. Over"

"Here's the thing, but um some of us are underage of drinking legally." Charles pointed out. "Over!"

"…Here on the Isle, we have no legal age of drinking. Much. Over." Brandon replied.

"Everything here is kinda messed up. Over." Kozi commented over the walkie-talkie.

"We've got a bottle of the tea Jonesy made two years ago in my baggie!" Jackie told them. "over"

"The tea! That's brilliant! We can use it to substitute beer! And poison them." Tracy exclaimed. "We'll tell you later about the details. over and out!"

"How are we going to knock out a couple of Hitler Juniors with tea?" Mal asked.

"Oho, Jones and I made this recipe that's a _surefire poison_." Tracy replied, "one sip and you'd get diarrhea almost instantly for about a couple of weeks."

"Is that how Madam Mai was absent for about a month?" Evie asked.

"That's a shady move, I'm so proud of you." Mal grinned over.

"You can use this bottle." Brandon looked around before picking up a dark colored bottle. "I mean the guys over there, Derik and Dodger used to pick on me when I was younger. I've been dying to get my payback."

"And there's another bottle here." Jamie picked up another empty bottle.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Charles smirked.

"You're naming your future kids after their Uncle Theo." Theo joked

"EW!" Jamie and Charles looked at each other before they gagged.

"We can give these anonymously to The Coachman and his secret servicemen." Mal nodded.

"Get in." Brandon waved over, he had found a place for them to hide out.

"…You took us to your dad's Dimsum restaurant kitchen?" Evie frowned.

"It's either here or we brew it outside!" Brandon snapped back, before preparing the bottles on the table.

"We need water." Jenny pointed out.

"Does boiled drain water seemed acceptable?" Theo asked.

"Eh, will do." Jamie nodded, before grabbing the tea bag while Charles started pouring in the water into an empty pot and mixed in the tea over a small fire until it's completely potent.

"Looks alcohol enough." Mal nodded.

"Now we should have gone for the drink route instead." Theo pointed out.

"But just in case they are armed, we still need to defeat them or knock them out." Evie stated.

"I have my Papa's sword." Brandon motioned to his sword, "of course, I would have loved to have the original one but I still like this one better. He made it for me."

Tracy knew that the real sword of Shan Yu is somewhere guarded in the Imperial Palace, but she did feel bad for Brandon and his siblings.

"That's great craftsmanship." Tracy nodded.

"Ok, I've poured in the tea into the bottles!" Evie told the rest.

"Great! But we need to make it look like it's actual beer." Jamie pointed out.

"There's gotta be something. Like a label." Theo stated.

"I've got some paper in my backpack, we can scribble something French and Classy on it to pass it off as beer from Auradon!" Jamie suggested.

"You do know I failed my French quiz!" Charles groaned out.

"YONG, IS THAT YOU IN THE BACK?!" They heard a gruff man shouting over.

"Yes Father! I was just…looking for my textbook!" Brandon motioned the rest to stay quiet.

"When you're done, take out the trash!" Shan Yu shouted over, before they all heard footsteps getting closer.

"Crap! Hide!" Tracy yelped before everyone else ducked outside the tent.

"H-Hey dad!" Brandon laughed nervously, while Tracy was sweating through her palms.

"Who's this young lady? Is she another one of your _girlfriend_?" Shan Yu asked.

'Well, at least I know he's got some kind of father-son relationship with Brandon. But thinking I'm his girlfriend? Ew! But imagine if he knew I'm the daughter of Li Shang and Mulan!' Tracy thought before she nervously let out a squeak.

"N-No sir! We're just… _friends_!" Tracy shook her head.

" ** _DAD_**!" Brandon groaned. "I have better taste in women!"

"Is that why I saw Agnes Tremaine digging through your wardrobe last week?" Shan Yu frowned. "And your lady friend seemed less mentally unstable than Agnes."

"I thought I _triple-locked my room_!!" Brandon blinked.

"Well, I'm a…junior reporter for the school paper at Dragon Hall! And uh we're doing a culinary section and Brandon here! Yeah he suggested we do a quick preview of the finest rotten-to-the-core food of your Dim Sum restaurant!" Tracy quickly thought of a good cover.

"Yup! That's exactly what she said! And I was showing her all the food here! Here's the shumai! We have a range of them!" Brandon played along.

"When did your school had a culinary section in the school paper?" Shan Yu looked at his son.

"Very recently!" Brandon replied.

"Oh, well in that case, why didn't you say so?!" Shan Yu seemed kind of flattered that the reporter thinks his restaurant was the best in town. "Carry on then, and Yong? When you're done you should go back and make sure your siblings are asleep."

"Yes, dad." Brandon nodded.

"So, is it ok if I run a few quick questions about your restaurant? It'll only take about 5 minutes!" Tracy suggested. Good thing she was still in disguise. She took out a pencil and a notebook and pretended to interview Shan Yu. That should be long enough to stall the others to get the beer and sneak out! She remembered that she was still carrying her camera around, so she asked Brandon to take a few pictures of the restaurant for her.

"First of all, our readers would like to know how long has this restaurant been built?" Tracy began the interview, ushering Brandon to help her out.

"For about 18 years, it was built around the same year when Yong and his sister Yu were born." Shan Yu answered.

"Interesting, so you can say that this place has historic value." Tracy nodded. "Ok, next question. What food would you recommend to our readers? I mean with such a variety of delicacies around, there are so much to choose from!"

"I would recommend the shomai and the Taro dumplings, it's the most popular food here. Of course, we also serve Haam Seui Gok, but we have another vegetarian option by replacing the pork with sweet potatoes. I would also recommend the Spring Rolls and the Sweet cream buns." Shan Yu replied.

"Now I have noticed that this place is crowded with customers, so you must have excellent business here, Sir! Has it always been your dream to open up your own restaurant?" Tracy nodded, writing down.

"No, initially I wanted to rule over China but I was defeated by that solder from the mountains." Shan Yu seemed to be angry at the memory of his defeat, which made Tracy gulped.

"Well, it is a shame." Tracy faked a smile, "But I have to admit, you should be very proud that you have established a wonderful restaurant and you'd consider your accomplishment a success. Don't you think, Brandon?"

"Uh yeah, you're a wicked chef." Brandon nodded.

"I believe that's the time we have today," Tracy checked her watch. "It was an honor being able to interview you, Sir."

"The pleasure's all mine." Shan Yu got up and nodded at her. "But have you actually tried out our food here?"

"Well uh no I haven't. But I will surely drop by later and recommend to my friends about your food!" Tracy shook her head.

"Yong, why don't you get this reporter here a few samples of our famous food here?" Shan Yu told his son before Brandon hurried to take some of the food and placed them into a container. "Miss uh…?"

" _Chameleon_!" Tracy lied. "Yeah my mom loves reptiles."

"She would _LOVE_ to stay but uh we have somewhere ELSE to be!" Brandon lied, before he pushed Tracy outside.

"Don't stay out too late, Yong!" Shan Yu yelled over, before telling his son, "That's a catch, son."

"DAD!!!" Brandon grew embarrassed.

"Now get lost, kid. Where's Guan and Weng? They should have been back from the docks with the shrimps!" Shan Yu turned around and walked out.

"That was a close one." Brandon told the rest.

"I can't believe your dad thought Trace was your girlfriend?" Evie teased.

"Ugh, gross! I like _Jay_!" Tracy gagged, before regretting her words.

"Ew!! I don't see her that way." Brandon frowned.

"I knew it!" Jamie grinned.

"Now let's get going!" Mal ushered them.

"What do we do with the free food?" Theo asked.

"It's not free, he's gonna take the money _out from my allowance_." Brandon stated.

"We can save it for our victory meal once we're out of this." Dakota replied.

"Now how do we get these to those thugs?" Evie asked.

"Well, we can use a bait." Tracy stated, before they all turned to Brandon.

"…Oh sh-" Brandon groaned.

"Language." Tracy hissed.

"Shark's tooth!" Brandon corrected.

"Or we can use the love note trick. It worked on Chad." Tracy suggested.

"You poisoned Chad?" Mal raised her eyebrows.

"Yup," Tracy nodded, before scribbling a note, trying to make it as romantic as possible. "Now Brandon you can pretend to mail over anonymously."

"Fine, you owe me!" Brandon sighed before he grabbed the bottle of beer and ran over to Derik's place.

Once placing the note and the beer in front of the door, he knocked on the door.

"Must be the takeout order…that should have been here 3 hours ago!" Derik grumbled before answering the door.

"Hey look! It's not food," Derik exclaimed.

"Is it a slightly eaten pizza?" his roommate, Dodger went over.

"Even worse, it's a bottle of beer! And a note." Derik stated.

"Looks like Brynn _finally came around_!" Dodger nodded.

'That filthy creep!' Brandon and Tracy were hiding behind the staircase, listening.

'I know he's like 20 years older!' Tracy answered.

"Shh." Brandon hushed over.

"Eh, this is a classy bottle, it's probably from the mainland." Derik stated.

"Psh, they are such wasteful snobs!" Dodger replied, before they heard the two opening the bottle and pouring in drinks.

"That's some beer! Tastes kinda weird." Dodger commented.

"It's from Auradon." Derik replied, as if that was the only answer.

A few minutes later, the two felt sick to their gutter before they rushed to the bathroom.

 _"I added a bit of ammonia, for extra taste."_ Tracy saw a note that somehow Jones wrote for her before he left.

"Dear lord, Jones, what have you done?" Tracy cursed under her breath.

"Well, that should buy us enough time to get in and get out. C'mon." Brandon ushered, grabbing her arm before running away.

"Easy on the hands, Mandrake" Tracy hissed over.

 **Meantime…**

Melanie groaned, why was she stuck on babysitting duty again?

"So, when do you kids get to sleep?" Melanie asked, she wasn't good with children. Or childcare in general.

"Uh by 10:30?" Yi replied sarcastically.

"It's only 8! And we hadn't eaten yet!" Eva added.

"YO BRI! ARE YOU DONE WITH DINNER YET?" Melanie turned to Brynn.

"Just a sec!" Brynn called back, before coming back with some moldy tuna sandwiches. "Here's dinner."

"What about you two?" Eva asked.

"Eh, we've eaten." Melanie shrugged.

"Speaking of which, why did my brother dump you guys here?"

"He said something about being busy." Yi replied.

"Yeah and he seemed like he needed to be somewhere else in a rush." Eva nodded.

"Hhm…that's odd, why would he try to leave?" Brynn wondered.

"It's _Brandon_ , he ran away whenever he sees his exes." Melanie replied.

"Or the school librarian." Yi added, biting onto the sandwich.

"Ooh! What if he's finally got a girlfriend?!" Brynn exclaimed, excited.

"Aw, it's about time he finds someone." Eva nodded. "Just last week, we caught him practicing pickup lines on the school's skeleton."

"It was _disturbing_ " Yi commented.

"Wait, is that him?" Melanie spotted 2 figures leaving.

They saw Brandon with another person, it was hard to make it out who it was but it was certainly a girl.

"So he ditched us here to go on a date?" Melanie frowned.

"Let's follow them!" Brynn suggested.

"Won't that be kind of rude?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, and I care very little about love lives." Yi added.

"Don't think of it as stalking! Think of it as… _science_! We are merely observing their behavior…from a few yards away behind the trashcans." Brynn stated.

"Fine, let's get this over with. At least we can bribe him." Melanie shrugged. "Kids, pack up."

"We didn't pack anything." Eva pointed out.

" _Even better,_ just grab your meal and go." Melanie replied sarcastically.

 _This is going to be a long night,_ Eva concluded before she followed her sister and the two teens out.

 **Switch scenes…**

It was late night at Auradon Prep

It took a while but Jay, Jones and Carlos had arrived back.

"We made it!" Jones cheered silently.

"I have to admit, you're not a bad driver." Jay nodded.

"And you are not that good for a flirt," Jones snapped back before they parked the limo in the garage and rushed back to their dorms.

"Shh, hide!" Carlos mouthed over.

"So, Lon, have you picked out your dress?" Hayley was talking to her bestie.

"Yeah, Evie's making it." Lonnie nodded. "What about you?"

"Well, Hunter's mother wanted me to wear her blue gown." Hayley hid a blush.

"Aw, that's adorable." Aziz laughed.

"Speaking of Evie, where has she been all day?" Hunter asked.

"In Jones' room, they're all playing a series of endless Go Fish marathon." Aziz answered.

"That's too bad, I came all this way for nothing?" a voice groaned.

Jones recognized that voice anywhere.

"It's _Max_!" Jones smiled.

"Hey, don't feel bad, you can bunk with me. Remember that crazy laser tag we had?" Aziz tried to cheer Max up.

"Yup, good times." Max laughed. "Is Lizzy here?"

"I'm afraid not, she's been coped up with all her studies lately but I am sure she'll be here for the Cotillion." Hayley shook her head.

"I keep forgetting you and Elizabeth have a thing." Ally giggled.

"Do not!" Max denied.

"Have you seen Chad?" Matt Hatter asked, "he owed me 2 bucks!"

"He's probably in his room, watching The Notebook and sobbing." Jordan Genie snorted.

"Oh hey Jane!" Max spotted Jane with Emmerich. "Who's this?"

"Max, this is Emmerich Tweed. Emmerich, this is Max Darling." Jane nodded over.

" _Darling_? You're not her boyfriend, right?!" Emmerich panicked.

"No, his last name is _actually_ Darling." Aziz explained, "he's one of Jones' oldest friends."

"I came back in town, for the school's basketball championship." Max gestured to his basketball.

"Anyway, are you two together?" Max asked.

"N-No!" "We're just friends!!" Emmerich and Jane panicked a bit.

"I meant did you came back together in a _group_!" Max clarified. "I have no interest in your relationship status."

"Yeah, Emmerich was helping me out with the party planning." Jane nodded. "He is such a nice guy!"

"Well, it's an honor to help out a friend in need!" Emmerich curtsied a bit, before he waved over, "I will be in my room now, I have to face-gap my brother George."

"Ooh, I think he likes you!" Hayley giggled, she can see that Emmerich and Jane had feelings for each other.

"He's just a nice friend." Jane blushed a bit, before her phone rang, "It's Raven. Hey Raven, what's up? What? Ok, I'll be right over!"

"What happened?" Aziz asked.

"There may have been a bit of miscommunication with the catering" Jane groaned. "Instead of _seafood_ , Mika MacIntosh accidentally ordered _seashells_!"

"That girl is too airheaded." Hunter groaned, before they all eventually left.

"Now's our chance to get back to the dorms!" Jones mouthed over before they snuck back to the room.

"Hey, Lonnie, are you heading back yet? You've been training all day…" Aziz asked his girlfriend.

"I just need to train a little bit more. I usually train with Tracy and Jones, but they're busy." Lonnie answered.

"I'll go! I missed sparring with you!" Hayley offered, "we can go change into the gym outfits!"

"Great!" Lonnie nodded, glad to have a friend around.

 **Back to the dorms…**

As soon as the three boys reached back, they spotted Dude with his dog friends, Jade and Ringo. Since Kozi was busy she had her friend, Kitty Cheshire (No, she is nothing like the Ever After High version) to fill in on dog-sitting.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you guys to show up! Dude keeps making the ' _I Want You_ ' eyes at my Ringo!" Kitty walked over, before handing Dude back to Carlos.

The three boys looked at each other before they gulped.

"Wait, where did you guys came back from?" Kitty asked.

"The forest!" Jones lied, "we men need to camp out!"

"And a useful braincell while you're at it." Kitty rolled her eyes at the boys. Tracy described Kitty sometimes resembled Jones in certain ways. "C'mon Ringo, we need to get back now! Or else Chester might have eaten up your treats!"

Jade started to run over to the boys before looking around.

"Sorry, Jade. But long story short, Ben got captured! And Kozi's staying back for a few errands." Carlos explained.

' _She's not leaving me behind for another man, is she?!'_ Jade barked.

"Wait, why is your door _unlocked_?" Jones noticed that Jay and Carlos' room door was not locked.

They looked in and saw Chad Charming trying to print out something.

"What the _FLIPPER_?!" Jones blinked.

" _SERIOUSLY_?!" Carlos groaned.

"Chad! What are _YOU_ doing here?!" Jay frowned.

"Uh…I knocked." Chad stated, trying to get out of this mess, before he took out the unfinished figurine.

"Give me back my key!" Carlos frowned before Chad handed over the room key.

"Uh I was printing! Look! A Jedi!" Chad took out the figuring he was printing, "with no head!"

"Sounds like it needs improvement" Carlos stated.

"Is it Anakin Skywalker? Because that man is my idol!" Jones asked.

" _Jones_!" Carlos frowned.

"Ok, ok!" Jones sighed, before gesturing to the door, "Get out, Chaddie!"

"Fine!" Chad grunted before he headed to the door.

Carlos quickly took out his phone to get a picture of the wand when Jones spotted something.

"Uh C-Dog, why do you have a picture of Evie as your screen-saver?" Jay asked.

"N-Nothing!" Carlos denied, feeling his face flushing.

"There it is." Jay pointed as he set the printer ready to print out the wand.

"What are you doing with Fairy Godmother's wand?" Chad asked.

"He's seen too much!" Jones whispered, taking out a bottle from his bag. "I say we get _RID_ of the _living evidence!_ Jade, Dude, go dig up a hole at the back of the school, _I'll be there in an hour_!"

" ** _JONES NO!_** " Carlos and Jay frowned.

" _Get ready to meet your Grandmother_!" Jones smirked.

" ** _JONES YES!_** " Dude yipped, before they looked at him. Even Jade seemed to be yipping with the idea of violence

"Dude can _TALK_?!" Chad exclaimed.

"Look, we need that wand replica because…we need a wand for a play Tracy is producing for the Talent Show! She's been planning and writing the script and all, so she's part of the producer!" Jones lied. "And we happen to need a wand!"

"Why can't Tracy get a knockoff wand from the supermarket?" Chad asked.

"The producer of the kids' script got grounded by _OUR_ producer." Jones lied. [Meaning: She's grounded by our parents]

Chad paused, looking very disturbed by what Jones had said.

"No, she's not! She's back at the Isle!" Dude barked, "And they needed the wand because Ben and Baby Jayden are captured!"

"Dude!" everyone else hissed over.

"I thought I should be telling the truth!" Dude replied.

' _You also told me that the navy-blue collar made me look fat_!' Jade barked before she kicked Dude from the side.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?!" Dude grunted back at his friend.

' _So you can insult me but flatter off your boyfriend?_ ' Jade barked back.

"Ringo is not my boyfriend!" Dude clarified.

' _Suuuure_.' Jade rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Chad asked, "How?!"

"You can't tell anyone; their lives depend on it!" Jay warned.

"Wait! So, if Ben dies, who's next in line for King?" Chad asked.

" _Charlie_ is." Jones replied. "And if not, we have Dewey. Though I think he's already planning his wedding with January as we speak."

"Is it me or is that a really poor taste." Jay commented.

"Wow, that's really nasty!" Jones wrinkled his nose at Chad.

"Remember, whatever happens in this room stays in this room!" Carlos warned.

" ** _Or else_**." Jones held up a picture of a coffin, along with a picture of a grave that spelled **_"HERE LIES CHADWICK CYNTHIANA CHARMING, REST IN PEACE"_**

"Get out!" Jay pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Chad grunted before leaving.

"…But no one else was in the room where it happens!" Dude sang out.

"I think my sister has corrupted him with Hamilton!" Jones commented, before Jay shut the door.

"Now, let's print out this baby." Carlos nodded.

"Wait, while you guys are at it, I need to run a few errands." Jones claimed, before he went out.

"Where are you going?!" Jay shouted over.

"I need to get something!" Jones yelled back.

'They need a doctor at the Isle, and I know just the guy!' Jones thought before rushing away.

 **Neither of them had noticed that Lonnie and Hayley overheard everything.**

"Did you hear that?" Lonnie whispered to her best friend.

"I know!" Hayley nodded. "they need our help!"

"My sister is on the Isle, and she hardly knows how to protect herself!" Lonnie grew worried.

"Lonnie, your sister isn't as weak as you pegged her to be." Hayley assured her friend. "I can alert the Secret Order, meet me in my room!"

"What is the Secret Order?" Lonnie asked.

"Your younger siblings started it, it's kinda like our little private circle of rebels." Hayley explained, before calling her fiancé Hunter. "Hey Daddy Falcon, it's Dragon Guardian, I need you to help ring up the other 2 Falcons, Maximum Troublemaker and Cyber-Hacker. Meet me at the Second Base stat."

"Daddy Falcon, really?" Lonnie giggled.

"What?" Hayley blushed, "he is the oldest, therefore the 'dad' of the circle."

"And you must be the mom of the circle." Lonnie teased.

"Just because we were paired in a parenting assignment doesn't really mean it!" Hayley blushed.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Wow, this has certainly been an eventful chapter! Loads have happened! And oh boy, the chapters have been getting pretty long lately.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Ok, so I decided to extend the deadline because of two of the subplots to have time to elaborate with, I mean we have the Save Ben and Baby Jayden on day 2 so I'm using the first 'day' to elaborate a bit on the Isle and Rescuing the Children. It might be confusing but I have way too many subplots in mind. I decided to add in Shan Yu as a guest-star despite it was the last thing on my mind, but I think Tracy wanted to learn from the villains' perspective. Also, I figured it might be SAFER for Jones to be with the guys than the rest of the crew back on the Isle because he might accidentally become best friends with Harry Hook (they have the knack to get into mischief) Zevon/Kozi and the Mini Muggers are supposed to be in the plot but I can't fit them in so I put them on Home Alone duty.**

 **2 Brandon being involved in the plot, along with Eva, Yi, Melanie and Brynn being indirectly involved in the Human Trafficking subplot. I feel like despite the family feud between Shan Yu and Mulan's family, Brandon would be a chill, forgiving guy and he would get along with Tracy because of their similar personalities. The part when his dad assumed Tracy was his date was funny even though I view Brandon and Tracy as platonic bromance (since Brandon refers Jay 'like a brother I never had', therefore he generally treats Tracy like 'his sister-in-law') I added in a bit of the Brynn/Melanie babysitting because I think that Yi and Melanie would get along well because of their sarcastic and somewhat mysterious personalities while Brynn and Eva are the softer ones of their peers.**

 **3 Jay, Jones and Carlos are back in Auradon! Also, I bought back MAX (short for Maximus) DARLING! (He was quite popular back in the previous story, and I missed him. So in short, Max is one of Tracy and Jones' closest childhood friends, Max and his sister Andreana 'Annie' are adoptive children of John Darling) A little bit of couples here and there: (Ok the Ally and Matt Hatter is a considered ship because they are a bit eccentric, while the other are already a couple: Hayley/Hunter, Aziz/Lonnie and a little bit of Emmerich/Jane for you all) I felt like including several OCs like Kitty because she's the little sarcastic friend, and her pet Ringo being possibly gay for Dude while Jade is their demiromantic best friend. Although the part that cracked me up most was Jones' 'Or Else' scene or the Bottle scene with everyone else panicking! [Bottles being used as Plan B has been a running gag in my stories ever since my other OC Sakura suggested Plan B] Last but not least, the Secret Order is back! I feel like the Secret Order (Hunter and his sisters: Robyn and Raven, Calvin Charming and Hayley Long) hadn't been around much so I decided to give them their screen time as well. Raven has only been mentioned as one of the members of the Event Committee and helping Jane and Emmerich with the planning.**

 **Ok, that's all for now, wow it's about 7k long! Either I am writing too much or I'm on a frenzy. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Living On the Wild Side**

 **Purpledolpin05: Now in hindsight, the song 'Wild Side' rather fits the Isle or how AKs adapt to the Isle or basically the inspiration of this chapter. Get ready folks, because it's gonna be a wild ride. Back to review shout outs.**

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, I hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah I liked the Shan Yu scene because I feel like he needs to make a cameo. I hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review. Well since in cannon-verse, all the kingdoms are all united hence United States of Auradon so I think that all the kingdoms are united as one nation altogether. Cool, I like to think that the world is filled with endless possibilities hence outer space should be in it too. Hhm well I hadn't fully think of the little Royals' (how I call the grandkids of the emperor) heritage fully yet since I followed a bit of Mulan II so they have their dad's surnames (even if there was never any full statements) The Shan Yu scene was unintended at first but I feel like he needed to make a guest appearance but I think of him as a guy who would have talked about killings in front of Tracy and Brandon but didn't got his chance to brag about his glory days to Tracy. I had planned a scene where Shan Yu tells Tracy about his hatred and his former killings but it was deleted in the end because I didn't know how to elaborate on it. Hhm I can honestly say I haven't thought of it. Melinoe and Macaria sound pretty cool, although in cannon Descendants Hades has a son called Hadie (don't really get the name tho). I may elaborate on Coachman or stick to what I have planned first, because he is capable of pure evil. Hhm well I'll try and help as much as I can but I don't have much knowledge of history between China and Mongolia, maybe we can plan it out via PM (Although I can't guarantee if I can reply back that much since the site is still banned in my country) I feel like the Outer Space! VKs AU would kinda work out for Star Wars. Just saying. Anyway, thanks, I liked writing the previous chapter, mostly of Jones' threats. Well, I am not sure how Tracy would spread the word when they get back because Tracy's trying to be more like Eliza Schyuler-Hamilton (one of her favorite idols) and speaking out for slavery and the Isle. Hope you will like this chapter.

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, well Shan Yu's cameo had to be done, even though he didn't got to rant on how much he hated Mulan. And I kinda of think that Brandon would have lied instead of telling the truth or there would be a flash mob trying to kill the stowaway AKs so I'd say the lie brought Tracy and Brandon closer as partners in crime. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Melanie, mind if you do the disclaimer?**

 **Melanie: Fine, this authoress here doesn't own the characters from Disney Descendants of The Malaysian Dream's OCs, she only owns her own OCs and part of the plot. Ok, I'm out.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some mentions of abuse (physical, emotional) of children and animals (donkeys) and lowkey centered on human trafficking, so this is a heads' up. Abuse isn't what I am used to writing of bit this is the ISLE we're talking about and I deemed The Coachman from Pinocchio much crueler than most villains.**

 **[No One's P.O.V.]**

Inside the children's sleeping quarters/the stables where they had to share with the donkeys.

"We have to sleep with the donkeys?" Dewey asked.

"Yup, but believe me, I'd take sleeping with the donkeys better than the secret _basement_." The oldest among the children, a 13-year-old young girl with short hair replied. The younger kids called her Krystal. Everyone else shuddered at the word 'Basement' as if it was a taboo.

"There's a secret basement?" Dewey's eyes widened.

"Yup, but that's where Master keeps all his whips and stuff he uses to torture misbehaved children." Jasmine answered. "He doesn't hesitate to beat us up, even the younger kids and the girls"

"That's awful!" January exclaimed, feeling upset.

"I've gotten a few broken ribs and bruises." Zachary rolled up his sleeves and showed some marks to the newcomers. "I broke one of Master's urn by accident and I was locked in The Basement for a whole week."

"At least you didn't get burned by a flame torch." His friend, Isaac pointed out, showing them a burned mark on his left knee.

"How do you live with this?" Dewey asked.

"We just do, it's not like we have any other choices." One of the older kids, Yap, sighed.

"And from what I have heard of what happens when the children grow up, it gets worse." Krystal looked upset. "I'm only 2 years away before Master sells me off."

"…What really happens…to the older kids?" Dewey asked.

All the other children looked at each other uneasily.

"Well, from as much as I know, sometimes the older girls are sold off to the become barmaids or _entertainers_." Another girl, Ellie, explained nervously.

"What do they do to entertain?" Dewey asked.

"They um…" Krystal thought of a way to explain to the younger children in an easier way, "they become escorts. _Showgirls_."

Dewey didn't really know what that meant but he had a rough idea that whatever these happened to the older girls who became 'entertainers' are must be bad. Especially to the girls.

"What about the older boys?" One of the younger kids asked.

"…I honestly don't know. Maybe they became labor workers for the older villains, I guess." Krystal sighed.

"I heard that Master sometimes sells off children to evil surgeons at the Underground Black Market." One of the older kids, Kevin stated.

"There's an underground black market?!" Dewey was surprised.

"Why _children_?!" January yelped before they all hushed her.

"Because we're younger and our bodies are healthier, I guess." Krystal sighed. There used to be a few older kids around but they mysteriously vanished one morning. She had a hunch that the Coachman had sold them off, and that there was no way she would ever see the older kids again.

Dewey felt sick to his gut. How could someone be so evil?

"We have to get out of here." Dewey stated, although he's been the shy one of his brothers, but he knows he has to be brave no matter what troubles he goes through.

"Psh, yeah right." Yap doubted it, he has been working for the Coachman ever since he was a young toddler. He has seen many attempted to escape but always failed, and get severely punished by the Coachman.

"Doyiee, I'm really scared." January whimpered, tugging onto Dewey's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Janoy, I'll never let that horrible man hurt you." Dewey assured his little friend, before he held onto her hand.

"When we were serving him dinner earlier, I gave him water"

"I know," Ellie nodded.

"Water from the _toilet_." January added. [I once saw a video on Instagram where a child gave a man a glass of water and it showed later that she got it from the bathroom. The child's silhouette reminded me of the child I based January from]

"Ooh, yikes." The others blinked.

"He is certainly the devil's spawn." Krystal spat out.

"I'm just thankful Master's asleep." Faith nodded.

The young toddler walked over to the stables where the donkeys were, she noticed that they looked starved.

"How long has these donkeys been here?" Dewey asked.

"For years, I supposed." Krystal shrugged, "they've been here longer than I have."

January reached a hand out to touch a donkey's head gently before she smiled. The donkey neighed happily in response.

"Huh?" January saw something before she rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" one of the older kids, James, asked.

"Do you see those _uncles_?" January asked, looking at the donkeys.

"What 'uncles'?" another girl, Christabel asked.

"Dude, can she see…the unliving?" Zachary asked.

"I don't know." Dewey mouthed back.

"Poor donkeys, they're sad!" January told the older kids.

"Does she speak Donkey?" Isaac whispered to Zachary.

"I don't know." Zachary shrugged.

Of course, January was the only one who could see the 'Uncles' before she sat in front of the donkey.

"I'm worried of her; do you think she has the Third Eye?" James asked Dewey.

 **Switch scenes**

The gang were heading over to The Coachman's house before they checked the surroundings for any intruders.

'Ok, so we've gotten rid of the two bodyguards.' Brandon reported to the others.

"You didn't _kill_ them, right?" Theo gulped, before he started scooching away from Brandon.

"No, just gave them _bad diarrhea_." Tracy shook her head, "and Jones added in a dash of ammonia in the tea."

"Won't that kill?!" Evie whisper-yelled.

"Who cares, it would give us a surefire few hours until we get caught," Charles claimed.

"Ok, remember the masks I gave you? Put them on when we're about to go inside, we don't want to get caught, now do we?" Brandon suggested with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"I think I have seen that expression on Jones, when he and Max tried to pull Audrey while sleeping on her mattress down the Blue Lagoon the one time we all went camping when I was in 5th grade." Tracy claimed, before she puts on her mask. "It happened _RIGHT_ after Audrey broke up with Maxie."

"He sure moves on really quick." Mal chuckled.

"Hey look! I'm Chat Noir!" Theo chuckled happily at his cat mask.

"And I'm Ladybug!" Jenny played along.

"You can save the masks for later when we are not running for our lives." Mal told the preteens.

"Fine." Charles nodded.

"Ok, on count of three, we get in and get out. But be quiet and stealthy." Brandon told everyone.

"1, 2…"

"Brandon?!" Brynn called out.

" _Oh, come on_?!" Brandon groaned, before turning around to find his sister Brynn, along with their friends: Melanie (daughter of Madame Medusa) and the twins, Yi and Eva.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon whisper-yelled to the unwanted visitors.

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" Melanie snapped back.

"We're on a rescue mission. What do you think we were doing?" Brandon replied.

"I thought you were on a date." Eva replied.

"With who?" Tracy asked, giving Brandon a teasing nudge in the arm.

"With you!" Brynn pointed at Tracy.

"Say what now?" Tracy blinked, before scooching away from Brandon.

"EW!" Brandon and Tracy started to gag.

"He's _JUST_ a friend!" "Yeah! And I don't steal my bro's (Jay) girl." The duo protested

"Wait, you're the girl who saved us from Guile Radcliff!" Eva recognized Tracy along with the Fearsome Foursome.

"Mal, what are you doing here?!" Yi noticed Mal in the mix.

"Long story short, we're on jailbreak duty. My little brother and his little girlfriend are kidnapped and held hostage with the other children slaves." Charles replied.

"Either way, put on these masks." Jenny took out a few masks from Brandon's bag and gave them to the 4 newcomers.

"Wait, what if the Coachman isn't sleeping yet?" Eva asked, unsure of the idea, but she knows about enough that some of her classmates were 'adopted' by the Coachman.

"Then we'll knock him out cold before he has a shot of waking up. We'll kill him if we have to." Brandon replied.

"No, all life is sacred. If we actually killed him, won't that make us as bad as he is?" Tracy spoke up. Even though she agreed that The Coachman was more than pure evil but she finds it unnessasry for them to be involved in a cold-blooded murder.

"Fine, we'll just knock him out." Mal nodded.

"I've got a bottle of _chloroform_ in my bag, and this unused cloth." Charles took out some items, of course he was wearing gloves because you never wanted to leave the crime scene with fingerprints, right? Even if they might not really find out who did it.

"Fine, we'll knock him out, but how are we going to knock him out if we can't get inside?" Evie asked.

"Uh, that's why I got the Master Key replica." Brandon pointed out.

"Ok, so do we evacuate the children first or knock out the target?" Jamie asked.

"It's obvious, we knock out the Coachman first, because I think he'd be alarmed if anyone escapes." Mal replied, everyone looked at her.

"I know a bit of the Coachman, based on rumors." Mal stated. "I think the stables would have some kind of trigger alarm, that would wake him up."

"Ok, so I say Brandon, E and I can shimmy down the chimney and knock him out, once the deed is done, Melanie will open up the doors to the stables."

"Wait, won't he have security cameras?" Jenny asked.

"Oh crap!" Brandon groaned.

"Ok, once we're knocked him out cold, we go and get rid of the security camera, or just wipe out the evidence where we left." Evie suggested.

"Or delete the part where we break in and entered and then destroy the cameras." Charles stated.

"Calvin's seen teaching me a bit of hacking. Let me follow!" Jamie raised a hand.

"I'm going in too." Tracy stepped forward.

"Wait, so who's going and not going?" Theo asked.

"Brandon, Evie, Tracy, Dakota, Jamie, Mal and Charlie are going in, the rest of us stay out here. Melanie is going to try and open up the door without triggering the alarm." Jenny explained. "Forgive my dimwitted friend."

"Eh, it's ok. You should meet Gil!" Yi shrugged, not surprised that Theo was the dumb one.

"He's a bit dimwitted but a really happy-go-lucky guy." Eva explained.

"Sounds like Theo in the future!" Jenny rolled her eyes. But she's met Theo's much older and much hunkier older brother Albert, so I think she's mentally prepared that puberty shall be very kind to Theo.

"Is Gil the cute muscular blonde guy?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, and wait, you think Gil is cute?" Yi paused, feeling a bit grossed out.

"he bumped into me and Baby Jayden earlier." Tracy explained, before face-palming, "wait, so he probably knows how are Benny and Jay-Jay!"

"We don't have time for the chitchat, Amiga Cheetah's! Let's go!" Brandon reminded them.

Everyone nodded before they went for their plans.

"Kids, when we get back, _we must never tell our parents any of this_!" Tracy turned to the duo that followed. "Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"

"I can't just forgive the monster that took my brother away!" Charles whispered back before they entered the mansion.

It was large but quiet. There were several animals stuffed and mounted on the walls, perhaps it was a gift from Gaston (since he is the famous huntsman)?

"Shh." Mal hushed over before she guided the rest downstairs where the Coachman was sleeping, it looked like he was drinking before he slept.

'Seen any cameras?' Evie turned to Brandon.

'I think I saw a few by the gargoyle statues, and one behind the grandfather clock.' Brandon mouthed back.

'Wait, there's one more by the door.' Jamie pointed up.

'There's another one in the stables," Tracy looked over and saw the children in the stables.

Charles took out the Tea Bag before opening it and stuffing the tea leaves into the alcohol mix, the Coachman is up for a NASTY surprise next time he drinks. Charles wouldn't consider his actions 'evil' but if you're dealing with a devil's spawn like the Coachmen, the poisoning is just a slap on the wrist. And the old man is asking for it!

'There's gotta be somewhere where he keeps the surveillance footage.' Mal replied.

'The Master Room?' Dakota took a guess.

'Charles, Jamie, you guys follow Evie to the Master Room, I need you to get rid of the cameras, but be quiet.' Mal told the kids.

'Ok.' Jamie and Charles nodded, before they snuck away with Evie.

Mal offered to be the one to drug The Coachman, she put on some gloves before she started to dampen the cloth with chloroform.

In case the Coachman wakes up, Brandon and Tracy were prepared and armed with weapons (for Brandon, he got his sword; while Tracy…got a frying pan. What? She panicked!)

Mal approached the Coachman before she shoved the cloth into his nose.

The Coachman startled a bit before merely opening his eyes and was about to wake up.

 **PANG!**

Everyone turned to Tracy with the frying pan. Luckily there wasn't much damage.

'Sorry.' Tracy mouthed back.

Now it only looked like the Coachman had been asleep and knocked out cold.

'Wait.' Brandon paused, before he dug into the Coachman's bag and found a needle.

'Why do you have _drugs_?' Tracy frowned. And to think, she actually finds Brandon a decent guy! (she views him like a platonic best friend, like Harry is to Hermione)

'It's HIS bag.' Brandon stated, before he found some drugs that he's recognized that might knocked him out longer. 'Here it is.'

Brandon injected something into The Coachman before the older man started to snore in his sleep.

'What did you inject in him?' Mal asked.

' _Anesthetic_. I have read somewhere on a doctor's textbook someone threw away that it could let him lose some conscious.' Brandon replied, before he placed the cloth, and the needle and drugs into a trash bag. 'We need to throw these away.'

 **Meantime...**

Dakota, Evie and the two were in the Master Room, where there was surveillance footage of the house.

"Wait, why is there another kid in a room?" Jamie asked, noticing a small child locked in a room.

'That may be a secret room.' Evie stated, 'Ok, I've deleted the footage of today and disabled the cameras.'

"Great! We need to get Dewey and saved whoever it was locked!" Charles nodded.

"I think it could be that one door I saw behind the fridge." Dakota nodded, rushing to the other door.

"Guys!" Dakota whispered before she went to the door and wedged it open. "Over here!"

Inside was a boy with fawn hair and he was curled up in a fetus position.

"I promise I won't misbehave again, Papa. I'm sorry…" The boy whimpered, clearly in pain.

"Shh, it's ok, we're here to help you. Papa won't hurt you anymore…" Evie went over to comfort the boy.

"Uh guys?" Dakota pointed her flashlight into the room.

The room was large and spacious but it was filled with devices to torture people with. There were knives, ropes, whips (for the donkeys), and others. There was even a blowtorch.

"That man is horrible!" Jamie started to cry.

Dakota started to take pictures of the room.

Tracy felt horrible for the children because of the way they were mistreated. She spotted some scattered papers on the floor, before picking them up.

It was old and faded parchments, some dated from about 30 to 40 years back.

 ** _'MISSING BOY: ABDUCTED OR RUNAWAY?' 'HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON?' '20 BOYS REPORTED MISSING FROM RIVERTON VILLAGE'_**

It was all files related to missing children from the Mainland.

Tracy snapped a few pictures of the parchments before tucking in a few of the files into her bag.

 ** _'BREAKING NEWS: SINISTER OWNER OF PLEASURE ISLAND TAKEN TO THE ISLE!'_**

"He's having high fever!" Evie reported.

"Here." Brandon went over to carry the boy in his arms, "what's your name kid?"

"Craig!" the boy replied, his voice was weak enough to tell that he was exhausted. "Wh-where's Cody?"

"He's safe," Brandon assured the boy.

"Ok, I'll get the door open to the stables!" Mal went over to open the door to the stables, before Melanie succeed opening the door from the outside. They were all still wearing tehir masks to avoid being seen or recognized from unwanted visitors.

"Mal!" Dewey was more than happy to see Mal again, he rushed over to hug her.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Charles asked before he hugged his brother.

"I know it may seem sudden and out of the topic but we're busting you all out of here." Brandon stated.

"Cece!" January ran to hug Tracy.

"I'm so sorry…." Tracy whispered, hugging the girl in her arms. "Mommy's so sorry…"

"Did the mean old man hurt you?" Tracy asked.

"No…" January shook her head, before Tracy kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…" Tracy apologized.

"What about Master?" Yap asked.

"We knocked him out cold and disabled the cameras." Evie stated.

"Now let's go!" Yi motioned.

"Some of us are _chained_." One of the kids, Isaac pointed to his legs that were chained.

"Right." Melanie nodded, going over to pick open locks.

"I'll help." Brynn rushed over to help Melanie break open the locks of the chains.

"Cece! We have to help them!" January pointed to the donkeys. The donkeys all neighed.

"They're just animals." Mal stated.

"No!" January shook her head. "They're Uncles!"

"What do you mean 'uncles', they're donkeys…" Evie shook her head.

"Oh no…" Tracy's eyes widened in horror, before taking out the files of the missing children from the mainland.

"Look!" Tracy pointed to the newspaper reporting a missing child named Little Alex. And others of missing boys.

"They've been here for years!" Krystal told them before Eva and Yi managed to free her and their other classmates from the chains.

"No…No…No!" Tracy started to grow pale and trembled.

"What?" Dakota asked.

"These donkeys… ** _they're the missing children!_** " Tracy pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Mr. Barker, AKA Coachman, was stated to turn little misbehaving boys into donkeys to be sold out." Tracy told them before everyone felt shivers down their spines.

"It's true, Mr. Pinocchio said so himself." Jenny nodded.

"What did the donkeys…I mean uncles told you?" Tracy asked the toddler princess.

"They were crying, they were sad. They kept crying and calling for their mommy and daddy!" January replied, looking sad; before everyone else started to feel bad for the donkeys.

"No…" Dakota grew pale, "guys, there were some stuffed animal heads mounted onto walls in there earlier, some of them might be _donkeys_ …Do you think…?"

"I think _that's_ what happened to the oldest donkeys." Yap gulped.

"He is horrible!" Theo exclaimed.

"Let's leave, now! And we're taking them with us." Brynn went over to cut off the ropes that bind the donkeys together.

"Fine, but you're cleaning up _their_ mess." Evie shrugged.

"Where are we going to hide?" one kid, James asked.

Mal smiled, knowing the right place.

"Ok, follow me, I know a shortcut!" Mal nodded, before everyone followed after her.

They all took a shortcut pass the sewers that lead them to the Warehouse by the Pier.

"There you are!" Kozi open up a door before the kids and the rescue team went in quietly and hurriedly.

"Uh, why did you release the _donkeys_?" Zevon asked.

"They're not just donkeys, these are the missing boys that The Coachman kidnapped many years ago. He turned misbehaved boys into donkeys and to be sold out as regular animals." Evie explained.

"That's horrible!" Zevon exclaimed.

"Here, I found some files of the missing boys. And if it weren't for January, we might have never learnt the truth." Tracy handed over some files to the rest to look at.

"Wait! Isn't this lady the Old Lady Lauren from Macbeth Street's Senior Center?" Kozi pointed at a picture of one of the parents of the missing boys. "She's the old lady who's always crying and misses her son, but the social workers claimed that she was abandoned by her only son Little Alexander."

"She wasn't abandoned if she never knew where her real son was." Theo added.

"Social workers just claimed she was out of her mind because she was overly depressed of the death of her son Alex." Jamie continued.

"Look over here, it's reported that The Coachman was sued but he wasn't arrested, because there wasn't enough evidence that he was involved with the missing children." Dakota pointed out. "Since they didn't know what happened to the real victims being turned into donkeys, authorities assumed that they are dead."

"So basically, the Coachman is the Isle's version of Dr. Brenner?" Theo looked at Jenny.

"Seems so." Jenny mouthed back.

"Kids, I haven't checked your hats yet." Tracy checked on the video cameras secretly attached to their matching hats. "I can use the footages of your cameras as further evidence."

"You're sounding like Chief Hopper." Jamie commented.

"W-Who are you people?" Zachary asked, representing his friends.

"Right, we haven't take off our masks yet." Brynn nodded before they all removed their masks.

"And what's going to happen to us now? I mean Master is bound to figure out we're all missing; along with the donkeys…"

"Don't worry about it; as long as I'm alive, he isn't going to hurt any of you." Mal assured them, before the children all whispered to each other.

"That's Mal!" James exclaimed.

"You mean what they called _Traitor of Evil_?" Krystal asked.

"You're super popular around the isle now!"Faith gushed, she's only heard tales about the daughter of Maleficent who choose Good over Evil.

"Look! There's Evie!" Christabel pointed over at Evie.

"Wait, if that's Evie, who's this one?" Isaac looked at Dakota and Evie.

"I'm Dakota Perez, so I am sort of Evie's older sister." Dakota corrected.

"Brandon!" the children all ran to group hug Brandon.

"I sometimes tutor them at school." Brandon explained.

" _Impressive_." Tracy smiled over.

"This place is going to be your new home, for now." Brandon told the children.

"As soon as Benny sorts out a problem, you'll all be safe." Charles told them with a firm nod.

"Wait! Speaking of Benny, where is he?!" Dewey looked around, excitedly hoping to see his oldest brother.

"And where's Mama Joy and Baby Jay-Jay?!" January asked.

"Who's Mama Joy?" Brandon asked.

"It's what she calls Jay." Mal replied before Brandon tried to hold back his laughter.

"Jay despises that nickname but it's too cute." Evie giggled.

Tracy and Charles shared a trouble expression on their faces, how were they going to tell the young duo what happened to their siblings.

"Well…see, Ben and Jayden were kidnapped by Uma and her pirate crews." Mal explained.

"Oh no!" January gasped in shock.

"And Uma said she isn't giving them back unless we give her the magic wand; in which case, Jones, Carlos and Jay are going to make a duplicate version." Tracy continued.

"Ok, I just made a fire." Zevon claimed, "it's cold and you've all had a bad day, so gather around the fire, urchins!"

"You're sounding like Dizzy's grandma." Yi commented, taking a seat between Brandon and Faith. Everyone else giggled.

"I know! I'm worried!" Zevon grumbled.

"I'd like to represent my friends here and say this: Thank you for saving us and giving us a place to stay." Krystal, being eldest of all the children, stood up.

"It was our pleasure." Mal nodded.

"You're like our hero!" Yap smiled weakly.

"It's probably going to be cold tonight, so I got this huge camouflage cloak my dad gave me, but let me just fix it up." Tracy took out a huge cloak, before she gave Brandon a look.

Brandon nodded before borrowing her his sword. Tracy started to cut the cloak into smaller portions so they could be makeshift blankets.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Mal went to check on little Craig. Evie had soaked a piece of handkerchief with water and placed it on the boy's forehead.

"Yes, where's Cody?" Craig answered weakly.

"Craig! Are you ok?" Cody ran to check on his brother.

"I missed you." Craig smiled weakly.

"I know, but hey, at least we're safe now." Cody nodded, "hey you can meet our new friends! Jackie and Chloe!"

"You're going to love them! They are a ton of trouble!" Yuno grinned.

"They sound like fun!" Craig smiled at his friends.

They were all tired and exhausted, but at least they were finally free from the Coachman's slavery.

At least for now.

 **Meantime back at Auradon Prep…**

Hayley had gathered up their old friends to meet up in her room.

Hunter knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" Hayley asked.

"What do you mean password?" Hunter frowned.

"What is the password?" Hayley teased.

"Uh…turnip cake!" Hunter took a guess.

"The answer's actually Jack-O'-Lanterns, but good guess." Hayley let them inside.

"The Falcons have landed!" Robyn announced, walking in with her brother and sister.

"Cyber Hacker is here." Calvin Charming waved over.

"Maximum Troublemaker in the house!" Max whooped.

"Sorry for the meeting under such short notice guys." Hayley apologized, before gesturing to Lonnie. "So we have a new member with us today, Fluffy But Fierce Warrior."

"Really?" Max laughed.

"That's her FanFables account name." Hayley stated.

"You promised not to tell!" Lonnie groaned.

"Ok! Lock up the door, because what I'm about to say remains confidential." Hayley began, "Lonnie, I mean Fluffy, you may do the honors of explaining."

"Sure. Ok, you noticed that Ben, my siblings, the kids and the Core Four have been missing all day?" Lonnie asked.

"Aren't they playing cards in their room?" Raven asked.

"No, they're all on the Isle, Ben, Jayden, Dewey and January are all kidnapped and held hostage and pirates require the magic wand in exchange of Ben and Jayden." Lonnie stated, "I've overheard that Mal and the rest are back on the Isle helping out, but sources state that Jay and the rest are going to return to the Isle as soon as the wand's replica is done."

"What? How can Jones get into trouble?! **WITHOUT ME!** " Max seemed offended.

"So I am thinking we should offer our help." Lonnie stated.

"We should call the cops!" Calvin stated.

"I don't say this a lot but ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Raven frowned.

"Ray's right. If we tell the authorities, it's going to be a war cry from here to the Isle." Robyn stated.

"We can follow them to the Isle because chances are there are a lot of us." Hunter stated.

"How? The Limo's gonna be packed on the way _BACK_!" Lonnie asked.

"Easy, I can use my private Royal Submarine. Dad and mom gave me an exclusive model and let me do what I with it." Calvin stated. "And since it's my sub, I have made some modifications and had it made for camouflage purposes."

"You have a **_PRIVATE SUBMARINE_**?!" Everyone paused at the geeky prince.

"Don't you?" Calvin asked, as if it was a rhetorical question. "It has an omelet bar!"

"Ok, I'm down with the idea, and since it's camouflage, we don't need to worry about being seen by the merfolk's." Hunter nodded.

"Great, buut I can't come!" Raven sighed. "I'm in charge of the Event Committee with Jane!"

"Fine, maybe you should stay back." Max nodded, "because I'm going too."

"Max, you have a basketball game!" Lonnie pointed out.

"Who cares? If my best friend is in danger, I will not stand by and do nothing." Max scoffed. "I'll just text the coach that I got high fever!"

"Then it's settled." Hayley nodded. "We'll follow them back."

"Wait, who's going to cover for US?" Calvin asked.

"Well, I have an idea, since Calvin is able to hack into almost anything, you can help open up the barrier to let us through." Raven suggested.

"I can't do it on the Isle, remember when King Beast didn't provide internet service?" Calvin stated.

"Maybe I can help open and maintain the barrier?" Raven offered. "Since I am unable to help out, I can help with support from the mainland."

"Atta girl." Hunter smiled.

"Ok, so we better pack up, because we'll leave before sunrise." Lonnie nodded.

"What? But I need my beauty sleep!" Calvin groaned.

"Dude, your submarine has a master bedroom!" Robyn stated.

"How you going to explain why you're renting your sub out for the day?" Max asked.

"Well, I can tell my parents that I am finally giving this 'go out and exercise' thing a go by exploring the ocean and visiting our private island." Calvin shrugged. "Dad and mom gave me and Chad each a private island, but I never went to mine."

"And you think they'd be ok?" Hayley asked.

"Why not? They've been dying to get me to work out, this excuse is the closet thing to a Christmas miracle they can get." Calvin responded, before he started to call his parents.

Sure enough, Cinderella and her husband were more than _thrilled_ that their introverted son wanted to go out and explore the world and told him he can go out as long as he wanted.

" _Damn these spoilt rich people!_ " Max muttered under his breath.

"Wait, who here know how to pilot a submarine?" Lonnie asked, before they all kept silent.

"Uh I think I can pilot the submarine, I mean when I was dating Jessica Dingwall we once spent the weekend in a submarine." Hunter offered.

"You _what_?" Lonnie could have sworn she saw Hayley's brown eyes twitched amber.

"That was _before_ we dated!" Hunter gulped. "And we were chaperoned by bodyguards!"

"When we get back from the Isle, we need to talk." Hayley hissed over.

"Now go and get ready, we'll meet at the limo, where Jay and the rest would be." Lonnie nodded.

"Done!" the Secret Order all nodded.

 **Meantime…**

Jones had gone to barge into Simon Dwarfson's room in the middle of the night when he was discussing Geometry to his crush Kailani. Kailani is the daughter of Moana while Simon is Sneezy's oldest son.

"Simon! I need your help!" Jones kicked the door open.

"Really?" Simon groaned. "we were _having a moment!_ "

"That moment can _wait_! Besides, how does a moment last forever? (references to How Does A Moment Last Forever by Celine Dion)" Jones rolled his eyes. "I think it's time for you to put your doctor skills to the test."

"Uh sure, I can get my coat, rubber gloves and my medical kit" Simon nodded, "where we heading?"

" _The Isle of the Lost_." Jones replied with a smile, as if it was nothing.

"The _what_?" Kailani blinked.

"Yup. There are loads of sick people there and you can help them out. Please! It is an emergency." Jones told them about the Isle and what was happening to Ben and the rest.

"Fine, I will come with you." Simon nodded, being the softie that he is.

"Wait, it's too dangerous!" Kailani stepped forward. "We should tell Fairy Godmother!"

"You're not going to _tell_ anyone, are you?" Jones asked.

"Well, only if you do it." Kailani replied.

" **GRAB HER**!" Jones announced before he and Simon dragged Kailani out of the room, after Simon and Jones grabbed the medical kits and the gloves.

"Chip! Help me!" Kailani yelled to Chip.

"You saw _NOTHING_!" Jones turned to Chip and warned the older man.

"Ok, Have fun!" Uncle Chip waved over, before going back to his book.

 **Eh, this chapter is a bit shorter because I want to do the aftermath scene with the Isle kids in the Warehouse in the next chapter. I originally wanted to do the scene where Evie and Mal sang Space Between but judging by how much action there already was in this one, I will be saving it for the next update.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Ok, when I started writing this fic the whole Coachman's Human Trafficking plot was not in plan because I wanted to use this plot for my Descendants 2 parody. But I never expected to write something so dark about The Coachman's evil deeds. When I was a child watching the movie Pinocchio, the Pleasure Island really scared me along with The Coachman's true intentions, because to me he was scarier than Frollo (and Frollo is some old sicko with mid-life crisis and has prejudice towards gypsies), and that's saying something! And since The Coachman and his Henchmen (I'd say Derik and Dodger could be the children of his former henchmen) sell off the donkeys as regular animals, so I based the newspapers part off Stranger Things. Sorry if The Malaysian Dream's reading this, but I had to imply how capable of evil the Coachman is, so the children OCs had marks and bruises that shows they were abused by their Master. Whereas the other 2 OCs: Cody and Craig were a different case, in which they are biologically the Coachman's much younger sons (the mother of the two is currently unknown but she may have been one of the female slaves)**

 **2 Bam what? (Liv and Maddie reference) I made a plot twist where the donkeys the Coachman owns on the Isle are the remaining missing boys from over 20 years ago. January being the one to see that makes it interesting since I think of it as her special ability [Although in Bionic-verse, she has gravity manipulation, super strength (recently developed because the child I based her off is rather strong, Roman would be proud of his 'daughter')] And I decided to add in more dangerous stuff that happens to the slaves but only mentioned (the black market, the laborers, the nightclub showgirls) so I think Ben, you've got a LOT of work to do after you're rescued. But I think Tracy would be there to help out, I mean Tracy seems to have some potential to be involved in the world of politics (offered by Ben) but she'd say no because the world of politics is messed up.**

 **3 Looks like Lonnie and their friends are planning to help rescue Ben! Let's hope things will go well for the gang. (Also, I made a Suite Life of Zack and Cody season 1 episode 10 'Cody Goes To Camp' when London and Zack dragged Maddie to Math Camp) Also, I dragged in Simon and Kailani for the action (Simon is based on Oliver from Mighty Med and a bit of Fletcher Quimby from ANT Farm while Kailani is mainly inspired by Skylar Storm of Mighty Med) So yeah, imagine Tracy's Jaz/Skoliver heart when she sees Kailani, Simon, Kozi and Zevon altogether.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now, thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**

 **Here's an exclusive deleted scene (based on Congratulations of Hamilton) [Sorry guys, but this is my Hamilton-verse AU, picture Mal as Alexander Hamilton and Charles as Angelica]**

Mal was painting alone in her home when Charles walked in.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" Mal asked the young boy.

"Mal Bertha… _Congratulations_." Charles smiled brightly to the older girl before his expression gloomed and formed a cold smirk.

 _"You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo kind of stupid;_

 _An open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid;_

 _Truly, you didn't think this through kind of stupid!"_

Charles began to roast Mal by singing to Congratulations, circling the daughter of Maleficent before continuing.

 _"Let's review: you broke a rule, a few, that maybe 2 people knew;_

 _And refuted by leaving my brother when he wrongfully accused of you!_

 _I begged you to take a break, but no! You refused to!"_

 _So scared of what people will say about you;_

 _But you're the only enemy you ever seemed to lose to,_

 _You know what? Uma can do what she wants!_

 _She doesn't run away when stress calls in response!_

 _So yeah, congratulations! You have redefined your legacy!"_

"Congratulations…" Charles looked away, refusing to look at Mal, the only other girl Ben has dated which he looks up to, in the eye.

"Charles! It was an act of _sacrifice_." Mal defended herself. "It was for the best!"

"Mal! You have never even **_MET_** sacrifice!" Charles spat out.

"Ben's been captured by Uma and Dewey's being held hostage by some wacko who runs a human syndicate! Did you know how much Ben is willing to sacrifice for you?!" Charles yelled back. "And do you _know_ what I'm here to do?"

"Charles…" Mal tried to comfort the boy.

"I'm not here for _you_!" Charles pushed himself away.

 _"I know my brothers like I know my own mind._

 _You will never find, anyone so trusting or so kind…"_

"Ben's a goofball when it comes to love, and yet he would risk his life to come here just for YOU!" Charles said, looking at his locket that Ben gave him and Dewey as a gift of their brotherhood. "And I would go along with all his schemes. Anything, to make my brothers happy. He would choose to spend time with you than play Tourney with me like old times!"

"Do you _know_ why I'm so pissed right now?" Charles asked, before Mal kept quiet.

 _"I love my brothers more than **ANYTHING** (next to his best friends: Jamie, Theo and Jenny) in my life!_

 _I would choose their happiness over **MINE**! Every time!"_

Charles started to yell at Mal as tears flowed down his face, he loved his brothers too much and the thought of losing them made him furious than he had ever been.

 _"Ben and Dewey…They're the best things in our lives!_

 _So don't ever lose sight of the fact you have been blessed with the best beau (Ben)!"_

" _Congratulations_." Charles applauded to Mal, with an unimpressed expression on his face. He turned to his locket, which had a picture of Ben, Charles in the hospital when their baby brother was born. Tears began to form near his eyes before he blinked away his tears.

 _"for the rest of your life! Every 'Sacrifice' you make is for my brothers, give them the best life!"_

"Congratulations!" Charles spat out before he slammed the door shut on the way out.

"And…cut! Good take!" The authoress shouted. "End scene!"

"Must you really let him roast me?" Mal asked.

"Trust me, I'm planning Evie to roast Ben later for the Uma scene for a video I'll be editing." The authoress shrugged in response.

"I'm just glad I didn't need to wear Angelica's gown," Charles stated, walking to his seat.

"You roasted her good, Charlie-Boy. Girl needs discipline." The lizard, Maleficent spoke out.

"Wait, what the how?" Jay looked over at the talking lizard.

"Yeah I may have given her a few bites of the Truth telling gummy remains…" Dude laughed nervously.

"How do I _NOT_ see this coming?" Tracy sighed, shaking her head.

" _HOW_ could you let that happened?" Carlos groaned.

"I was distracted!" Dude defended himself.

"Yeah, by MY Ringo." Kitty appeared out of nowhere (she has Invisibility powers, you gotta expect her arriving). "Carlos, get your dog in check!"

"How could this happen? All Ringo told me was 'Hey, Kozi made meatloaf!' and then we ran off to find her and Jade!" Dude replied. "Oh…"


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: In The Space Between**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey everyone, we're back with another chapter! So in this one we will be seeing how everyone spent their night. Lots of singing and scenes between characters. Back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, the kids and the donkeys are safe for now, but we would have to see how things will play out for them. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you'll like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, the kids are finally rescued! Yeah, Brandon is a really great guy, and Zevon is having some slight changes (he went from crazy scientist to part-time babysitter, you can say he's going through the Steve Harrington phase) Yeah Brandon and Sean would be best bro's (huh I never knew that!) Eh it's ok Brandon's still single so Gwen you can have him XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for the review, yeah, the Coachman has proven that he's a ruthless and cold-blooded villain, so he will get what he truly deserves eventually. Yeah Tracy will be assisting Ben to get the VKs to Auradon STAT! Glad you liked the sibling scenes, since family fluff is my favorite. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Well, the Isle plot was rather face-paced in the original but I decided to put the Rescue the Slaves plot first, since I have some plans for them in the future. Ok, I'll be sure to advertise your ideas soon. Well, since New Orleans exists in Auradon (hence I believe America somewhat co-exist in the story)Hhm yeah, villains are usually the way they are from negative emotions, well I will keep your ideas in mind for future references. I would think that most of the current timeline happened many years after the original events, some incorporating real historic events. Yeah, I mean I might try and PM you later on when I have time (since my school's starting soon and it might be crammed time for my schedule) I mean I have some interest for the crossover, but I lack serious knowledge of history. Uh sure, I would like to know more of the characters and I'll be sure to check out your poll later on. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey Brynn, do the disclaimer please!**

 **Brynn: Ok, sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs; or the mentions of Harry Potter by JK Rowling and The Land of Stories series by Chris Colfer. She only owns her OCs, enjoy.**

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Ugh, why is this wand so slow to be printed out? I took a peek at the wand, it's halfway done.

I sighed, I wonder how is Feisty right now? I walked over to my desk, where I keep all the trophies. There was a picture of me and Feisty taking a victory picture after winning the finals of the International Tourney Championship.

There was also a framed picture of me and Tracy with January and her baby brother the time we went to the amusement park, halfway through the kids' parents went to pick them up so that left me and her by our own. She's got that cute look on her whenever she gets flustered.

I mean, most of the time, girls usually swoon over me and would sometimes hunt me down like Agnes Tremaine does. That girl scares both me and Brandon.

But whenever I mess with Feisty, she gets really angry and not the fake-angry-just-to-tease-me kind of angry. I mean I once snatched away her copy of Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince and she _PUNCHED_ me in the eye. She did apologize frantically later but I have learnt a valuable lesson to never get in the way a girl and her Harry Potter obsession.

"Hey, Jay, you ok, buddy?" Carlos woke up.

" _Nothing_." I lied, looking away.

"You have been staring at the picture I took of you and Tracy for over 10 _minutes_." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, keep your eyes to yourself!" Jones came inside. How long has he been here?!

"You…wanna talk about it?" Carlos asked. I hesitated for a moment, I don't usually open up to people except for Feisty on several occasions.

"Yeah it's better to start talking or you'd get depression and hair loss." Jones sat on Carlos' bed.

"Well uh I can go first." Carlos nodded, "I really like Evie, but I don't know how to ask her out."

"We know." Jones and I shared a look before nodding.

"W-WHAT? Is it that obvious?!" Carlos yelped

"Uh duh?" Jones nodded.

"I really want to ask her out to the dance, but I don't know how." Carlos sighed.

"Well you should just go for it, ask her out," Jones shrugged.

"Wow, you are actually giving out _RELATIONSHIP_ advice." I blinked at our asexual friend.

"Eh, I don't usually give a crap about love but seeing you people being so dreadful and single is sickening me." Jones shrugged before we laughed.

"Or I can surprise her with something grand and elegant, like blue roses." Carlos asked.

"Eh that works, but I was thinking more on running away to Vegas if all else fails and become a duo of Black Jack dealers." Jones shrugged.

"I uh…there's this girl I really like," I began.

" _Tracy_." Jones and Carlos nodded.

"She's not like any other girl I have met." I smiled a bit.

"I'm not sure if she's 'girl' sometimes." Jones snorted.

"What happened…to me and her? Ever since last Friday night, she has been giving me the cold shoulder and ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?" I asked, and told them that I was planning to ask Tracy out to the Cotillion. Before all this drama, Feisty and I were growing closer, but we never really acknowledge what our relationship is but she insists that we're just friends.

"Maybe she's on _that time of the month_? I mean sometimes when girls have random mood swings when their monthly friend visits." Jones shrugged before I froze a bit. Wait, is she really?

"So does my mom, but she gets cranky at every day of the year." Carlos frowned.

"Either way, when we get back you two need to talk it out…after and if we live." Jones shrugged.

"What about you? Anyone catches your interest yet?" I joked.

" _HECK_ no! I enjoy my single life!" Jones shuddered, "What do you people not understand about me being single?"

Carlos and I shared a laugh, yeah, we all know Jones likes to be a single bachelor but we like to mess with him from time to time.

"C'mon, you guys should get some sleep, we've got a long journey tomorrow." I told them.

"By the way, where were you earlier?" Carlos asked.

"I went to get a few people to help out, Simon Dwarfstein and Kailani, they're going on doctor service on the Isle, well Simon volunteered while Kailani's abducted." Jones shrugged.

"You did _what_?" I frowned.

"I had to! She was going to rat us out!" Jones claimed. "I've also packed some swords and extra ammo and some food."

"Ok, where are they?" Carlos asked.

"In my room." Jones laughed nervously. "Simon's keeping her company. I told him to distract her by boring her to death with his nerdy facts."

"Get some sleep guys." Jones yawned before taking a nap on Carlos' bed.

"You do know this is _MY_ room, right?" Carlos frowned.

"I do, and I just don't really care." Jones snorted out.

I looked outside the window. I sure hope Feisty and the rest are alright…

I hate to admit it, but I can't really imagine my life without Feisty's smile or she sarcastic witty comebacks. I don't want to be 'just friends' with her, can't she see how serious I am about her?

 _I miss you, Feisty…_

I started to feel sleepy before letting out a yawn. Maybe I should take a short nap…

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

 **[Songs that fit the scene: It's Quite Uptown from Hamilton the Musical, (since the kids have all been through a lot); and When You Believe by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston]**

I noticed that everyone else was quiet, it was so silent here. No doubt, these children and the donkeys have been through so much suffering, some are too terrible to name. (Cues It's Quiet Uptown because it rather fits the theme)

Cody was hugging his brother, trying to make him feel better.

"So…" Dakota began, trying to break the ice, "do you all have school?"

"Well, we all go to Dragon Hall." The young girl, Eva (was it?) replied.

"We're all schoolmates, but I never really knew what they were going through." Brynn sighed.

"Ok, we should all be happy." Brandon pointed out, "instead of being so sorry of ourselves. I mean you guys all broke out from that creep you called Master all these years."

I smiled over at Brandon, he's making a point.

"What's 'happy'?" Craig asked. It just hurts my heart to know that these people have never been cared for or loved all their lives.

"Hhm…" I started going through my backpack and found a few copies of my favorite novels and stories. "Hey kids, how about I read you all a story?"

"We're not babies." One kid named Elite stated.

"That may be true, but you're never too old to enjoy a good book." I pointed out, before taking out a copy of 'Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone' by J.K. Rowling and 'The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell' by Chris Colfer. "Here's a question: who here has ever heard of Harry Potter or The Land of Stories?"

They all shared a confused look, yeah maybe they have never read the series.

"What's Harry Potter?" Yap asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"It's _just_ a book." Keith stated, slightly unamused.

" _JUST_ a book? Harry Potter isn't just a book. It's a _lifestyle_." Jamie stated. That's my girl.

"It's a _religion_." Charles nodded.

"Gather around, people!" I stood up and called out.

"What's she doing?" Krystal asked Mal.

"Just watch." Mal assured.

"Ok, so I have 2 novels here, which one would you like to read first?" I asked.

"What's it about?" Eva asked.

"Well…Harry Potter is a story about a kid named Harry Potter who finds out he is a wizard at 11 and gets to go to this magical school for witches and wizards!" Jamie explained.

"And the Land of Stories takes place in a different universe where people like Evil Queen and Cinderella are fictional people from storybooks while the other world has regular people who thinks fictional people aren't real." Dewey added.

"I think the Land of Stories sound cool." I saw Yuto raised his hand.

"I wanna hear more of this magic school!" James said.

"Ok, since we have a mixed reaction from the audience," Brandon walked over, with a coin in his hand. "We'll settle this by the flip of a coin. Heads for Harry Potter; Tails for The Land of Stories."

Brandon started to flip the coin on his palm before covering it. He removed his hands a few seconds later.

"And the answer is…The Land of Stories! Tails!" Brandon declared.

"Thanks, Brandy." I grinned over cheekily.

"Ok, I need some help for roleplay, since there is no way I can voice the characters. Because the number is between 200 and Too Many." I pointed out, glancing over at the Fearsome Foursome, Dewey, Jackie, Mal, Chloe and Evie. They were the only people who have known about the plot (kinda, Mal's more into Harry Potter while Evie keeps crying whenever we read of Chris Colfer's version of The Evil Queen) and the kids sometimes help me out voicing over characters for school plays.

 _"Prologue: The Queen's Visit._

 _The dungeon was a miserable place. Light was scarce and flickered from the torches bolted to the stone walls…"_

I began to narrate the story, knowing all the details by heart. I noticed that everyone was listening, paying attention to the story. I noticed a spark of hope and happiness in their eyes.

By the time I got up to Chapter 10, I noticed that the kids were all getting tired.

"Uh, do you kids want to sleep yet? It's late." Mal asked.

"We're not tired!" Yuna protested, before yawning. "I just wanna know what happens next."

"C'mon, it's almost midnight." Evie reminded them.

"Get to sleep, ok? We can continue the story tomorrow." I placed a bookmark into the storybook.

" _Promise_?" Cody asked.

" _Promise_." I nodded.

It didn't take us that long until all the kids and the donkeys were asleep. Except for some of the younger kids. Aw, look, Theo and Jenny fell asleep holding hands!

I took a seat next to the teens. Dakota, Kozi, Brandon, Brynn, Zevon and Melanie were all chatting with each other. I think Brandon's a guy looking for a girlfriend, because he was asking Dakota and Kozi if they were single or have any single friends.

"Not a chance, Brandon! Kozi is _MINE_ , ok?!" Zevon threatened to beat up/poison Brandon when he asked Kozi was single. Mal and I stifled a laugh.

"And I already like someone," Dakota stated, before Evie chimed in.

"Doug Dwarfstein?" Evie smirked.

"Oh haha! Speak for yourself, Future Mrs. Carlos De Ville!" Dakota smirked back.

"Hey Trace, do you have any single friends back in Auradon."

"Oh, hon, I have a _LOT_ of single friends, but they're mostly not into dating or taken." I told him. It's true, my bestie Chris has her eyes on Tom Felton (AKA Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter), while my other friend Kitty likes to be single.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying." Brandon shrugged.

"How many siblings do you have exactly?" Dakota paused before asking.

"About 13, and believe me, baby sibling number 14 is on its way." Brandon sighed. He didn't like to tell people about how many siblings he had; or that his dad kept marrying-then-divorcing women (or had kids after flinging around with other women) but no woman could ever replace his biological mother; not that he could ever remember her well.

"Wow, Shan Yu's been pretty busy all the while." I gulped a bit.

"He's hardly around in my life, I guess to him, I'm just another runt of the litter." Brandon chuckled as he smiled weakly. "He works all day and I don't think he's really around me or my siblings so Brynn and I rely on each other to keep the family functioning."

"I... I'm sorry about that, but I guess we're kind of the same." I nodded, giving a weak smile. "My sister Lonnie's always better at everything, so my family tend to dote on her a lot, and my parents are workaholics too."

Brandon looked up at me as he smiled back.

"Wait, so what are all your siblings' names?" Kozi asked.

"Hhm, Yuko and Yuki are the eldest and are 19, Brynn and I are 18, then there's 17-year-old Yul, Yuta who is 15, the twins Yin and Yang (both girls, aged 12), Yara whose 9, and the dweeb trio: Yuto (aged 6), Yuna and Yuno (aged 4), oh and the 6-month-old baby Yun but we call him Cloud because he's like a chubby fluffy little cloud." Brandon started to list his siblings. "We all share the same dad but different moms."

"Hey, you should get home, Mom's gonna be worried." Brynn told her brother.

" _She's not my mother_." Brandon rolled his eyes, it looks like he didn't like his stepmother.

"Like it or not, she's still family. Even if she is a pain in the-" Melanie stated.

" _Language_." Evie snapped.

"Back." Melanie corrected.

"But I wanna stay with Chloe!" Yuna whined.

"Fine, I'll go back, Stepmom number 7 is a terrible caretaker." Brandon sighed, standing up. "Just last week, she dropped her comb into the soup I spent hours making!"

"Let's not forget the time she dropped her dirty laundry into the baby's cradle!" Melanie added.

Wow, stepmomma number 7 sounds like an awful housewife!

"Huh, you _cook_?" Mal raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you people look so surprise?!" Brandon frowned, "My father owns a restaurant and he's expecting me to inherit his business someday."

"Hey, why don't I walk you home?" I stood up.

"I wanna follow!" January stood up.

"I think it's better if you stay back, I don't want you to be kidnapped again." Mal stated.

"Yeah and aren't you worried if you get caught?" Evie asked.

"Fine, I will walk him out." I assured Mal. I have a grenade in my jacket and I am not afraid to use it!

"We need to get back too, or mom's gonna be mad." Yi stood up, dusting off her jeans.

"Be safe." Evie nodded.

"Goodnight, guys." Eva nodded at everyone else before we headed out.

We started to walk into downtown area, it was quiet.

"So…" Brandon started to talk, "what do you think of Jay, Trace?"

I started to cough, taken aback by his question.

" _What_?" I panicked a bit, "H-He's just a good friend!"

" _Liar_!" Eva hummed.

"Ok, I admit, I find Jay a great guy, he can be annoying sometimes but…it's not like he likes me or anything." I told them.

"Psh, girl, you should have seen how worried he was when he saw you being knocked out!" Yi snorted as she told me.

I felt my heart racing. Jay was…worried of me?

"It's probably just an act." I responded coldly, remembering the night when I heard him talking to a girl.

"Look, I have known Jay for half of my life, and sure he plays around with girls a lot but he's never, I repeat, _NEVER_!" Brandon claimed.

" _Never_." The twins repeated after him comically.

"Jay's never been _THAT_ worried of a girl before, minus people he viewed as good friends." Brandon told me.

"Oh, I can just walk from here." Brandon stopped near the entrance to town center. "I don't want any of you to get recognized."

"Yo Brandon! There you are!" I saw a guy my age waving over.

"Yul!" Brandon went over to his brother.

"See ya tomorrow, Brand-ster." I waved over before I turned around and walked away.

"Night!" The twins waved over.

"Does he argue with every stepmom he has?" I asked.

"Kinda, since his dad marries and divorces lots of women." Yi replied.

"Maybe he's just missing his mom." Eva stated.

"What happened to his real mom?" I asked, curiously.

"She uh…she passed away." Yi explained, before the conversation turned awkward really fast.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's not your fault." Eva smiled weakly, "Brandon's birthmother happened to be Shan Yu's second wife, but unlike his other wives, she was actually caring and would always be there to make everyone beside her smile. She died due to cancer, and there wasn't enough medicine and the Mainland refuses to offer help."

I felt my heart sinking, I guess despite the fact Auradon people were taught to be kind and show others compassion, they would have rather let the villains suffer.

"I think her name was Qara, and that she was Shan Yu's sweetheart back in the days." Yi nodded.

"Wait, then what happened to his first wife?" I asked, referring to Yuko and Yuki's mother.

"I don't know, to be honest. Rumor has it, it was a really short marriage and it's more likely a fling." Eva whispered to me. "Maybe that's why Yuko and Yuki despised Brandon and Brynn so much?"

"Do you know what time it is, young man?" I saw a pregnant lady frowning at Brandon. I assume that's his stepmom number 7.

"I'm my own person, and all the other stepmoms never yell at me when I come back late." Brandon scoffed at the lady. I don't think he likes his stepmoms at all.

"Where are your siblings?" the lady asked.

"They're staying over at Mel's!" Brandon shouted back, before he went to take care his baby siblings. Wow he was right, his baby brother is like a little cloud.

"Why is he so rude…" the lady sighed a bit, before noticing Eva and Yi, "Good evening, where are you girls heading off?"

"Home, our mom's gonna yell at us if we're late!" Eva called back.

"And dad might be so upset he'd have us on Sewer Duty." Yi reminded before they all shuddered. I am assuming Sewer Duty is their school's version of Detention.

"We live just around the corner, so we can go in there ourselves." Eva pointed to a small hut around the corner.

"It's rather shabby but it's what we got." Yi shrugged.

"Ok, goodnight you two. See you tomorrow?" I nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" Eva nodded.

"Night." Yi waved before they walked back.

Brandon was standing near the window of his room, cradling his baby brother in his arms. He spotted me before he waved over. I smiled and waved back.

I never imagined that the Isle folks were forced to live in such condition.

 _Note to self: When we save Ben, assist him for a while to help out the Isle folks. Because I will be writing a LONG list of reasons to persuade the Councilmen._

And besides, if all else fails, go for Plan B, The Bottle. XD

Eh, just kidding. Maybe not.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

 **Nighttime, at Uma's ship…**

Baby Jayden started to cry hysterically.

"Ugh, how do you get the baby to _shut_ _up_?!" Harry Hook yelled.

"I don't know, maybe it's pooped again!" Uma stated.

"It can't be, I just changed his diapers." Harry Hook pointed out, "that thing _PEED_ all over me!"

Ben tried to stifle a chuckle, I mean he's somewhat known and babysat Jayden a few times to know how he is.

"I need my sleep!" Yuko groaned.

"Maybe it's hungry? I mean my baby brother Yun makes that face when he's hungry for milk." Yuki stated.

"Good idea, where do we get the milk?" Uma asked. Anything to keep the baby quiet, I mean even the King can keep silent longer than the baby does!

"There's a few bottles of baby milk in the bag when I was kidnapped." Ben pointed out, might as well try and help Jayden.

" _Silence_." Uma hissed over, before the Shan sisters went to check the bag.

"Uh, we can't find any milk bottles." Yuko reported.

"Man, this Auradon water tastes funny!" they heard a man burping from the back, it was Jonas.

"It tasted nice though." Another pirate, Gonzo, nodded.

"Uh, that's actually the _baby's milk_!" Ben pointed out, "and it's the _baby momma's own milk_."

"Jonas, Gonzo, you two _sickos_." Yuki slapped a hand over her forehead.

The two males looked at the bottle before rushing to the deck to throw up.

"Ugh, we can't keep _this_ here!" Bonnie stated.

"Well, we can't really let him go _unsupervised_ either!" Harry Hook added.

"Someone has to babysit this for the night." Uma pointed out, before they all turned to Gil.

"What?" Gil blinked.

"Gil, you're in charge of babysitting this for the night." Uma told Gil before she scooped the baby and handed him to the older blonde.

"Uh why can't the twins do it? They have loads of baby siblings." Desiree pointed out.

"Heck no, our 7th stepmom nags a lot." Yuko shook her head.

"Yeah and she's with child, meaning Baby number 14 could be on its way." Yuki added.

"Oh um…ok." Gil smiled and nodded, before cradling the baby in his arms.

"So it's settled, Gil you take the baby back tonight." Uma nodded, glad to come to a conclusion.

Gil nodded before he started to walk his way home. Unfortunately, the doors were locked because his older brothers were having some girls staying the night. And his brothers could give him nasty looks for bring back a baby.

"Sorry kid, looks like we're sleeping on the roof tonight." Gil told the baby.

He spotted a few people sneaking around nearby. It was dark and almost everyone was asleep, so what's with the late-night gang activity? Because Gil was pretty sure the Marathon season wasn't back on until March.

He observed the group of people making their way into an old abandoned warehouse. He decided to walk over see what the fuss was about. He heard someone telling a story or something. He looked over through a small hole and saw a girl his age telling a group of people a story.

There was something familiar about her…Wait, wasn't she the girl who was with this baby much earlier? Gil noticed.

"Ok, kids, I'll be walking Brandy home. I'll be back soon." I heard her talking to her friends before she walked out with Brandon.

'Why is she with another guy?' Gil wondered. He decided to follow the two because he was just curious.

Tracy smiled and waved at Brandon through his house window. She decided to head back by her own, but just in case anyone tries to harm her, she had a few grenades in her jacket and she knows how to punch.

Baby Jayden started crying, he was getting frumpy and really hungry.

"Uh, don't cry…" Gil panicked a bit. He ran to his dad's tavern to get a small glass of beer. "Uh here, drink this!"

Tracy heard a baby crying before she rushed to find the source of the sound. I mean, what if some of The Coachman's goons were kidnapping?!

"Shh, please don't cry…" Gil was worried.

"Huh?" Tracy saw Gil with Baby Jayden. " _Jayden_!"

"What are you doing with him?" Tracy demanded, snatching away the glass of beer. "You don't just feed a baby alcohol! What if you had poisoned him?!"

"He started crying, and I think he's hungry and my friends had drunk all his milk and I don't know _ANYTHING_ about childcare!" Gil panicked.

Tracy noticed that Gil was genuinely clueless of how to care for a baby, well then again most of the Isle folks weren't really accustomed to showing compassion.

"Let me." Tracy offered, before she searched through her backpack and took out some spare milk bottle and started making the baby milk formulae. Considering how frequent she babysits kids, naturally she needed to bring extra food for them.

"I'm not really supposed to let the kid out of my sight." Gil pointed out, hesitating.

"He's my godson, and his mom counted on me to keep him safe." Tracy pointed out, before she offered a hand. "Can I please hold him?"

"Fine, but I am not letting _you_ or _him_ out of my sight." Gil nodded, before they walked over to an empty used stall by the markets.

" _Is that a threat or a promise?_ " Tracy asked in a teasing tone.

"There, there…" Tracy cradled the baby in her arms, hushing him softly. She sat down before she started to feed Jayden.

"You're really good at babies." Gil blinked, amazed by how easily the baby started to calm down.

"It's just a few tricks you can learn." Tracy shrugged, before she smiled over at the baby. Baby Jayden started drinking the milk lazily, using his tiny hands to hold the bottle.

"I am so glad you're safe." Tracy smiled at the baby, "Your sister misses you."

"Thanks, I could have never handled him." Gil nodded at her, before asking her, "You're not for the Isle, are you?"

"W-What?! I mean I am from the Isle!" Tracy denied, before groaning. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, up until you started to talk to the baby." Gil stated.

"Fine, I'm not really from the Isle." Tracy whispered lowly.

"I…I just wanted to see the Isle myself," Tracy replied, "I want other people to know that life isn't fair to everyone."

"I know, I saw you with some kids earlier in the old Warehouse." Gil added.

"I really need to work on my camouflaging and escaping skills." Tracy groaned, before noticing that the baby had finished his milk.

"How's Ben?" Tracy asked.

"The King?" Gil raised his eyebrows, "He's doing ok, I guess…I mean it's a miracle Yuko and Yuki hadn't feed him off to the sharks yet."

"The _what_?" Tracy's face went pale.

"I'm kidding! Look, I am not really supposed to tell anyone about the hostage." Gil stated.

"Fine, well it was worth a try. Could you tell Benny the next time you see him that his brothers missed him? They're really sad and worried…" Tracy asked.

"I guess I could try." Gil sighed, nodding. He wasn't supposed to be telling anyone else where the king is.

"Thanks." Tracy smiled, that was the first time all day she's been this relieved. "By the way. I have some things you need if you're babysitting Jayden."

"Wait, why is he named after Jay, son of Jafar…Is he the _father_?!" Gil asked.

"No, he's not. Well he's kind of the Godfather." Tracy shook her head. "Here's his binkie, it calms him sometimes when he's frumpy. And here's his blanket, he can't sleep without it. And here's a few times' worth of Baby Milk Powder. Oh! and since he's teething right now, I'd keep him away from anything that's wood. He leaves as many marks like a beaver would."

"Wow, childcare is tough work." Gil scratched his head.

"Trust me, Gillyweed, it gets worse when they start walking." Tracy shrugged. "I guess I should return you the baby back…"

Jayden started to cry when he realized that Tracy was giving him away.

"It's just for a short while, you'll see me again really soon, I promise." Tracy assured the baby, before she started to cradle him in her arms humming to 'You'll Be In My Heart' before the baby started to sleep.

"Here, you can take him back." Tracy smiled sadly at the baby, before kissing Jayden's forehead. "Goodnight, Jayden, Cece loves you."

"You know, if you'd like, do you still want to take up my offer of giving you a tour around the Isle?" Gil asked. "I can take the baby if you really want to see him."

"You'd do that?" Tracy's eyes lit up.

"Of course. I mean Uma and the rest could hardly stand the baby crying on board." Gil nodded. "So…what do you think?"

"I'd like that." Tracy smiled.

"It's a date then!" Gil grinned, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning!"

Gil slings the small bag of baby items Tracy gave him and carried the baby home.

As soon as Gil left, Tracy realized something.

'I just agreed to go out with a _GUY I JUST MET_!' Tracy panicked, feeling her cheeks turning pink. What about Jay? I mean she really likes him too, but considering the fact Jay always flirt with other girls in front of her, it won't really be cheating if she just hung out with a guy, right?

Tracy shook her head a bit before she headed back to the Warehouse.

Everyone else were asleep, except for Mal and Evie.

"Hey, what kept you out so long?" Mal asked.

"I guess I kind of got sidetracked." Tracy replied sheepishly. "I ran into Gil with Baby Jayden."

"Then where's Ben?" Mal asked.

"He didn't answer to where Ben was, but I am assuming he's on the pirate ship." Tracy answered.

Mal looked really worried about Ben.

"But at least we know he's hanging on. He's a lot stronger than he looks, when we were kids, we'd play rough like wrestling in mud." Tracy smiled weakly.

"Why did you really leave, M?" Evie asked.

"I…I couldn't handle the pressure of being a perfect pink princess, I can't handle being someone I am not." Mal shook her head. So that was what Mal had meant when she and Tracy were talking earlier when they went to the mall.

"You could have talked to us," Evie stated.

" _Friends Don't Lie_." Tracy insisted. She is friends with Mal and Evie, but was never that close since she knew Evie and Mal had this unbreakable bond. Although they would all hang out from time to time and watch Once Upon A Time which Tracy claims to be "Historically inaccurate yet strangely addicting".

 _[Evie]_

 _I didn't know what you were going through,_

 _I thought that you were fine, why did you have to lie?_

 _[Mal]_

 _I didn't wanna let you down, but the truth is out._

 _It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart…_

 _I really had to go…_

 _[Evie]_

 _And I would never stop you…_

 _[Mal]_

 _Even though we've changed…_

 _[Evie]_

 _Nothing has to change!_

 _[Both]_

 _You can find me in the space between…_

 _When two worlds come to meet, we'll never be out of reach,_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between,_

 _[Mal]_

 _You'll never be alone,_

 _[Evie]_

 _No matter where you go…_

 _[Both]_

 _We can meet, in the space between…_

 _[Mal]_

 _Nothing can stay the same, it's growing pains…_

 _[Evie]_

 _Br proud of all the scars, it makes us who we are,_

"Beautiful metaphor" Tracy complimented.

 _I know you have to stay,_

 _[Mal]_

 _But I'll never really leave you…_

 _[Evie]_

 _Nothing has to change…_

 _[Mal]_

 _Even though we've changed…_

 _[Both]_

 _You can find me in the space between,_

 _When two worlds come to meet, we'll never be out of reach…_

 _Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between,_

 _[Mal]_

 _You'll never be alone,_

 _[Evie]_

 _No matter where you go…_

 _[Mal]_

 _We can meet…_

 _[Both]_

 _In the space between…_

 _[Mal]_

 _There are no words left to say,_

 _[Evie]_

 _I know you've gotta find your place,_

 _[Mal]_

 _But this is not the end,_

 _[Evie]_

 _You're part of who I am…_

 _[Mal]_

 _Even if we're worlds apart, you'll still in my heart…_

 _[Evie, Mal]_

 _It will always be…You and Me._

 _You can find me in the space between…_

 _[Evie]_

 _Where two worlds come to meet,_

 _[Mal]_

 _I'll never be out of reach._

 _[Evie]_

 _I'll never be out of reach…_

 _[Both]_

 _Cause you're a part of me, so you can find me in the space between…_

 _[Evie]_

 _You'll never be alone,_

 _No matter where you go…_

 _[Mal]_

 _We can meet…_

 _[Both]_

 _In space between._

 _[Mal]_

 _Yeah~_

 _No matter where you go…_

 _[Evie]_

 _No matter where you go…_

 _[Both]_

 _We can meet in the space between…_

Evie and Mal started to hug each other, Tracy watched them with a smile. It's been a while since she'd hug her sister. That made her miss Lonnie.

"Don't be shy, girl!" Evie grinned before pulling Tracy into the hug.

"You're our friend too." Mal nodded.

"Oookay, that's too close." Tracy smiled awkwardly. "Even back at home, my friends and I never really hugged that close."

"And yet Jay does that to you all the time." Mal pointed out.

"Before I punched him in the ribcage," Tracy corrected.

"By the way, why are you avoiding Jay?" Evie asked.

"Me, _avoiding him_? PSH!" Tracy denied.

"Mm-Hm?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I'll spill! Stop looking at me like that!" Tracy nodded, before telling the girls about Jay asking someone else to the dance.

"No way, I don't think Jay would ever do that to you." Evie shook her head. "It could be a misunderstanding."

"Or he likes someone who's prettier, smarter, more graceful and better than I can ever be." Tracy stated.

"Yeah, I have known Jay all my life, and I don't think he'd ever hurt your feelings like that." Mal nodded.

"Psh, come on. Chances of him actually being into-into me are slim!" Tracy shook her head.

"Well, you should talk to him about it." Mal stated.

"Either way, when and if we survive this, you both and your guys need couples' therapy." Evie stated.

"Uh girls, I might have _accidentally_ agreed to hang out with _Gil_." Tracy stated.

"You _what_?" Evie frowned, no, no! Tracy's supposed to end up with _JAY_! Everyone else in Auradon Prep have been placing bets on when they'd end up together for 2 years now!

"Dude, he's working for Uma!" Mal pointed out.

"Just because you and Uma hate each other doesn't mean everyone else can't be friends with her crew." Tracy stated.

"…Point taken." Evie nodded.

"Shh, don't go too loud, some of us are _trying to sleep._ " Zevon hissed.

"Ok, Professor Gump." Tracy snorted.

"Uh, where are Dewey, Charles, Jamie or January?" Mal looked around.

 _'Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight…'_

The girls heard Dewey singing from the rooftop with Charles, Jamie and January. Wait, how do they get up there?!

Up on the roof were the preteens all together. Dewey didn't know why but he started to sing to Somewhere Out There from An American Tale, it used to be one of his favorite songs Ben sang to him and Charles when they were very little.

 _[January]_

 _'Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight!'_

 _[Charles]_

 _Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer._

 _[Jamie]_

 _That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there…_

Ben looked up at the night sky, he misses his brothers terribly. He only hoped that they were safe and sound. I mean yeah, you love Mal, but family still comes first, right? [Tracy: *raises THE BOTTLE* OR ELSE!] He started to sing softly under his breath, luckily everyone else was asleep while he was still tied to the pole for the last 12 hours, except for the occasional bathroom break.

 _[Ben]_

 _And even though I know how very far we are apart,_

 _It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star._

 _[Dewey]_

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby…_

 _[Charles]_

 _It helps to think that we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

 _[Jamie, January]_

 _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through…_

 _[Ben, Charles, Dewey]_

 _Then, we'll be together._

 _[All]_

 _Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true…_

Tracy covered her mouth to hide the fact she was choking on her tears, listening to the kids singing, she started to miss her brother and friends as well. She misses her family too, considering this was the first time she actually left home. She looked up at the sky, hoping Jones and Lonnie were alright.

 _[Tracy, Ben]_

 _And even though I know how very far apart we are…_

 _[Jones, Jay (in their sleep, he has a vision of his sister on the Isle and happened to walk into Jay's dream)]_

 _It helps to think that we could be wishing on the same bright star._

Jay: Wait, why are _YOU_ in my dream, Jones?!

Jones: Beats me! I'm singing to my sister and the kids! Wait, why are _YOU_ dreaming of my sister? Are you having _impure_ thoughts of her?! *GETS THE BOTTLE AND CHASES JAY AROUND IN HIS DREAM*

 _[Jamie, Charles]_

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby._

 _[January, Dewey]_

 _It helps to think we might be sleeping under the same big sky!_

 _[All]_

 _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through,_

 _Then, we'll be together._

 _Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true…_

Ben looked up at the sky.

" _Goodnight Charlie, Goodnight Dewey…_ " Ben whispered softly.

" _Goodnight, Benny…_ " Charles looked at the sky, he could see pirate ships from a distance.

" _We miss you so much…_ " Dewey smiled weakly.

"Kids," Evie went upstairs. "Get down, it's late."

"Fine…" the kids all groaned, before going to sleep.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad, goodnight Benny and Charlie. Goodnight, everyone." Dewey turned to his brother with a toothy grin.

 **Whew, what a LONG day for everyone. Personally, I LOVED the 'Somewhere Out There' scene with the younger/older siblings. Mostly because I am a sucker for family fluff. Considering Ben's close to his brothers (he better be, or else) and his brothers look up to him. That, and Dewey is that precious cinnamon roll that needs to be protected at all costs.**

 **Chapter** **Talk: -**

 **1 Awww, Jay misses Tracy. From his POV we can see that he genuinely cares of Tracy and wanted to be more than 'just friends' with her. Also, Jones had Kailani held hostage XD Nothing says true love than Stockholm Syndrome! (well, not for the Ben/Uma case, because that's wrong, Bal and Huma for life! I meant Belle/Beast and Roman/Tracy) Let's hope Jay can explain to Tracy everything, although it probably won't end well. But ooh boy, it looks like Gil kind of likes Tracy while Tracy admits she finds Gil cute. Gil somewhat asked Tracy out, so just wait until Jay hears of it. I do think the kids and Gil would get along since Gil seems to be a fun guy, and Tracy's a sucker for a guy who's good with kids. I'm kinda down for the idea of Zevon going from a** **maniacal geek into a somewhat babysitter; and the Gil babysitting Baby Jayden subplots. I enjoy seeing how the guys deal with children.**

 **2 I think the Isle kids probably never read/heard of Harry Potter or the Land of Stories series, which is why I had Tracy introducing them to the stories, as an escape from reality. I feel like the stories will give them a small glimmer of hope that might entertain them. I was torn between HP and TLoS because I love both fandoms equally although TLoS doesn't get enough recognition as HP does, because I love Chris Colfer's writing (If you have read the backstory for his version of Evil Queen, you'd be crying as much as I did) and I have always been a sucker for fairy tales.**

 **3 Brandon's got some issues with his stepmoms, although he's perfectly ok with his siblings/step/half siblings (He doesn't really blame his father for remarrying but he just believes that no woman could replace his mom; while Yuko and Yuki probably hate their siblings because unlike the rest of them, the two girls knew their mother least) And I hope you liked the singing scenes, Mal and Evie view Tracy as their friend is interesting to write despite Tracy had** **only shared a few scenes with the girls since she's usually with Jones or Jay. I like to think even though Ben's kidnapped, the people who are worried most is usually Charles and Dewey (and Mal) because Ben would worry his family members. I mean Ben noticed that his brothers were separated while he was jazzing away earlier so I think he would feel it's partly his fault, but imagine how angry he would have been if he knew his baby brother was kidnapped. He's probably go Beast mode on the Coachman when he learns what he does. Either way, Tracy is preparing a tranquilizer dart in case.**

 **This** **is sort of non-related but remember the petition to get up to 1k to lift the Fanfiction site ban? Well now it's trying to get up to 2k and it's at 1012 votes now, I guess the petition is trying to get more people to vote and to show how serious and dedicated people are to fanfictions.**

 **So feel free to drop by Care2 and sign the petition; if not Spread. The. Word!**

 **Anyway** **, that's all for today. Thanks for reading, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review down below to tell me what you think. Have a nice day**.

 **Here's a deleted scene between Harry Hook, Ben, and Baby Jayden.(Based on [Hamilton Comic Dub] - First Impression by DyreGuy on YouTube)**

"So you were babysitting before you got captured." Harry Hook taunted Ben.

"Yes, but he is very young and impressionable, so do not do or say anything inappropriate!" Ben nodded. I mean, with Tracy as the Godmother, she gets really angry if she sees anyone teaching her kids rude gestures or swear words.

"Hear you _loud and clear_ , Your Hostageness!" Harry hummed, before he knelt down to the toddler playing with a few empty buckets.

" _I don't like your tone_." Ben frowned.

" **F** -" Harry began before Ben kicked the pirate hard in the bum. "- **ARHCKKK**!"

" _You're so dead_!" Harry Hook roared over.

"Was _worth_ it." Ben nodded silently.

"AND _CUT_!" The authoress shouted, "good take!"

"Why did you let him beat me?" Harry groaned.

"It was either Ben or Tracy, and she's got a few grenades in her coat, a permit to use the grenades, and she knows a long list of Wizard Swear" The authoress shrugged.

"Thanks, Ben!" Tracy shouted over as she waved.

" _ **YOU OWE ME, TRACE!**_ " Ben yelled back.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Once Upon A Dream**

 **Purpledolpin05: This is rather more of a mix between an Original chapter and partly similar of the original movie scene of escaping Auradon to the Isle, but I will certainly hype things up with more Suite Life references. Back to review shout outs!**

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, well Tracy and Jay are one of the slow-pacing ships since Jay seems to like his freedom but would wait for the perfect moment to ask Tracy out while Tracy is the insecure one of their 'relationship' since Jay is so popular and lots of girls like him; and they have this flirt-fight relationship. Hope you will like this chapter.

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To Daisy54154: Thanks for the review, I hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Stepmom 7 (unnamed for now) is kind of a brattish mean lady. Oh, I saw your 'Guest' review earlier and I was thinking 'It looks like Dreamer's kind of review, but I am not sure to acknowledge it yet because if I call out the wrong person it'd be so awkward' (this concept is also similar to me waiting for Tambry (the girl I based Jenny from but Tambry is just an alias) when I go and see her at school but I sometimes fear I might grab the wrong kid since half the girls at school have bob cuts) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah I have plans for the slavery subplot. Well since Auradon is the fairytale idealistic version of the world (so I included current world countries into the story, since Auradon is kind of similar to USA, you know except Trump's not ruling. Audrey's family/Sleeping Beauty they characters speak in a British accent. I basically based off the characters nationality based on where the movies take place) Well I used to watch Prince of Egypt when I was much younger and the song was one of the most memorable moments of the movie. Hhm I will think about your ideas, since Tracy and Gil will end up going around the isle (despite Jay would have wanted to be the one to take Tracy out and show her around). Hhm I haven't really thought of what Hayley's Chinese name but I do have 龙海莉 as a suggestion. Hhm I will consider your ideas of the Descendants/Seven Heroes and Five Gallants fic.. Well, I do think Tracy sometimes dreams of Jay being her mysterious knight in shining armor but not the uh…mating part since she prefers not to do anything until she's married. That and Tracy wouldn't hesitate to break Jay's bones if he ever tries to make a move on her. Jay might overreact if he sees his crush going out with another guy, since Jay can get insanely jealous when he sees Tracy having romantic feelings for other guys. Well Evie does like the Land of Stories and sympathizes with the fictional version of her mom even though it's inaccurate; but she just finds it a little unusual IF the magic mirror was her father. Then again Calvin would reply "I've seen enough anime to know where this is going." To the Evil Queen/Mirror thought. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Leana: Well yeah, Fanfiction is blocked in my country but I've been updating by my phone lately since the ban is still going on.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review. Well, maybe the kids might fight back someday, and we would have to see what happens to the donkeys. Yeah Brandon's stepmoms idea was based off London's stepmoms (except Brandon actually likes his half/step-siblings) and he's a complicated but charming and likable character. (BTW, now that I know about Gwen, what about Savannah? Since I have wondered if I can mention her name in the future but she'd be Savannah Leighton, a close friend of the Andrews family. I don't know much of Savannah but I think she and Tracy would be BFFs in an AU where Tracy and Jones grew up with the Andrews family (hint: ROCY!) instead of the whole Krane mess. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Max, do you think you can do the disclaimer?**

 **Max: Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the characters from Disney Descendants, or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs and some of the plots of the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Ben's, Charles' and Dewey's Dream]**

Ben opened up his eyes. He found himself in a misty and foggy place, he could only see the green grass, so he could make up that he was in a meadow or a field.

"HELLO? ANYONE?" Ben shouted out.

"BENNY?!" A small voice called out.

"BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Another voice shouted back.

"DEWEY! CHARLES! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Ben yelled back.

"I can't see anything!" Charles stated.

"Where are you?" Ben asked.

Charles looked around himself and Dewey.

"We're on _grass_." Charles answered. "I'm with Dewey!"

"Yes, I can see or HEAR that." Ben chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Now is not the time to joke!" Dewey smacked Charles by the arm.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Ben hushed them. "Listen carefully."

Dewey and Charles kept quiet before they heard something trickling, like water.

"Water!" Charles exclaimed.

"If we meet up by wherever the water sound is coming from, then we'd find each other!" Ben suggested.

"But what if you disappear again?" Dewey asked.

"I won't," Ben assured his youngest brother. "because no matter how far you and Charlie are, I will always try to find you."

"How about we hum? Mom and dad's song. Every time we hum a part, we'll pass it around, so we'll be sure we can hear each other." Charles suggested. They all knew their parents' song 'Beauty and the Beast' by heart, since it was their lullaby when they were kids.

"That's a smart idea, Charles!" Ben nodded, before he started to sing a part of the song while they try to locate the source of the water.

A while later, they found the source of the water. They were all standing by the peak of a lake.

"BEN!" The two brothers called out.

The fog began to clear, revealing that the brothers were by the Enchanted Lake. Ben was standing by the edge of the cliff, while his brothers were at the other side.

"Just stay there, I'll meet you at where you are!" Ben shouted over before he started to climb down the cliff to where his brothers were.

"Be careful! If you break your legs, Mal's gonna break ours!" Dewey was worried of his oldest brother.

"Yeah, and after that, mom and dad will break our hips!" Charles nodded before he made a sarcastic remark.

Ben hurried as fast as he could to reach his brothers. He rushed over to hug them tightly in his arms.

"I missed you…" Ben felt tears falling from his eyes.

"We miss you too…" Charles nodded, patting his brother's back.

"We're finally together again." Dewey sniffled a bit.

"Aw, don't cry." Ben smiled weakly at his baby brother, before he took a handkerchief from his pocket to dry Dewey's tears.

"Is this a dream?" Charles asked, remembering he was at the Warehouse earlier,

"I think so." Ben nodded.

"If we're all dreaming, why are we seeing each other?" Charles asked.

"I think we walked into each other's dreams." Ben guessed. He used to have some snippet dreams of meeting Mal long before they met.

"Aw, so it's just a dream?" Dewey groaned. "And you won't be there when we wake up?"

"Hey, at least we're together, right?" Ben tried to cheer his brothers up.

"Yeah." The two boys nodded.

"I can't believe we all dreamt of being back here!" Dewey claimed, before he started to head over. "Do you think the treehouse is still here?"

When they were younger, their father, King Beast built them a treehouse by the Enchanted Lake. The three boys would spend their summer playing in the treehouse and play pretend. Sometimes Ben invited Lonnie and her 2 siblings: Tracy and Jones, the Darling siblings, Lizzie, Jamie, Jenny and Theo for fun. The so-called treehouse was technically the size of a cottage on a tree. At least that was how Jamie described it.

"Yup, It's still here." Ben laughed, following.

"Hey look! It's our palmprints!" Charles pointed to the corner of the stairs, when they were younger, Ben and his family once painted the treehouse but to make it special they decided to leave a mark on the stairs.

"It's dad's handprint!" Charles pointed over to the largest palmprint.

"And look, it's grandpa's!" Ben nodded, pointed to another palmprint. Their elderly grandfather, Maurice liked to spend the summer with his family, and telling his grandsons stories about their mom growing up.

"And mommy's handprint!" Dewey pointed.

"Wow, I can't believe my hands used to be so small!" Charles looked at his handprint from about 7 years ago. Ben was about 11, Charles was 6 and Dewey was about a year old.

"Aw, look! My baby handprint looks like January's size!" Dewey pointed out.

"You really like January, huh?" Ben chuckled.

"I don't like her, I _LOVE_ her this big!" Dewey stretched his arms as wide as he can go.

"Careful, you might end up marrying her someday." Ben shook his head smiling.

"Oh, Benny, those two are _already_ married." Charles smirked.

"What? When?" Ben exclaimed.

"Remember the week you had to go to Agrabah for the meeting with the Royal Vizier and missed out Dewey's Social Studies performance?" Charles reminded. "Yeah that day's performance was Marriage, and you should have seen how angry Jay (and Tracy, they were substituting for January's parents who were busy taking care of their new infant son Jayden) was when Dewey asked for his permission to marry January. Tracy and Jones practically tranquillized him! Dad wasn't happy when Jay threatened to beat up Dewey."

"But then Tracy explained that Jay's getting the hang of this parenting!" Dewey added.

"So in short, Dewey and January are sort of engaged." Charles shrugged.

"It took me about a month before I even asked out Mal; Charles a few months before he got to kiss Jamie; and Dewey is already engaged?" Ben blinked.

"Sad but true." Charles nodded. "And in hindsight, she kissed ME!"

"For the school play." Dewey giggled.

"I can't believe I have been so busy I missed out lots of your events." Ben sighed.

"Don't feel bad! We know the kingdoms matter!" Charles nodded.

"Yeah, well nothing still matters more than the people you care about." Ben chuckled, hugging them.

"Last one up to the treehouse secret spot is a rotten egg!" Charles declared before he started to climb up the tree as fast as he can.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" Dewey whined, before he followed.

"Oh, it is on!" Ben smirked.

The three brothers started to run towards their hidden spot of the treehouse, it was their own happy place. Ben had forgotten how carefree he could be when he is not too busy managing the country or busy with school or having the press following him everywhere he goes.

"Remember when we dropped a bag of leaves at Jones and Max back when you were in 5th grade, Benny?" Charles asked, pointing at a picture pasted onto the wall of Charles attempting to take the picture of Jones and Max being pranked by Ben.

"How could I not forget?!" Ben laughed. "Of course, Jones and Max then started to throw mud at us!"

"I am so glad I was too young to remember." Dewey blinked.

"That's because you were teething on Mom's hair!" Ben pointed out.

"Mom said we _ALL_ went through the teething and chewing Mom's hair phase! You have no right to judge!" Charles defended.

"You have no proof!" Ben joked.

"Oh yeah, shall I replay the evidence?" Charles gestured to a small TV their family set up in the treehouse, it was the old-fashioned VHS cassette tape. Sometimes, Ben would dig out some old family tapes from their parents' room and play it out.

"NO!" Ben protested.

"You afraid of the Tape?" Charles teased, before Ben ruffled his hair.

Then, Ben made a _BIG_ mistake when he found a 'BENJAMIN'S FIRST YEAR' in which the beginning of the tape was when their dad was recording Belle giving birth to Ben. And that must have been why Ben got the Talk from his parents a few months earlier than the prep talk they all had at school.

"Remember back when we used to tease you and Cece?" Dewey giggled.

Of course, only the kids were aware of Tracy used to have a crush on Ben when the teens were in middle school.

"And that she hit me with a boat paddle at Summer Camp when Charles and Jamie tried the piñata challenge? Yes, I do." Ben rolled his eyes. "I still have the bruises on my thighs to prove it! And after hitting me, she targeted Chad next."

"It's not that bad." Dewey stated.

"The boat paddle was nailed with _SPIKES_!" Ben corrected his baby brother.

"…Well, Cece's always got bad luck when it comes to guys she hits on, get it? _HIT_?" Dewey joked.

"Best prank of Summer Camp 2010!" Charles snickered.

"I missed it!" Dewey whined, he was still a newborn back then.

"I caught the incident on tape!" Charles laughed. "I'll send it to you later!"

Ben laughed with his brothers. A part of him wished this dream would never end so he could be with his siblings in their safe haven.

"Ben!" Dewey gasped.

"What?" Ben asked.

"YOU'RE DISSOLVING!" Charles exclaimed.

Ben looked at his hands, he was turning invisible.

"What's happening?!" Ben yelped.

"You must be waking up!" Charles stated.

"No! Don't go! PLEASE!" Dewey started to cry.

"I'll try and come back here if I can tomorrow night!" Ben assured his brothers.

"I love you!" Dewey cried out.

"I love you two too." Ben smiled before he started to feel himself walking up. "I'll find you!"

"And we'll wait for you!" Charles nodded, before he and Dewey hugged their big brother just before he vanished.

* * *

 **[Jay's dream]**

Jay looked around him. That's odd, where was he?

He found himself on a cruise ship. This looked like the same ship they're going to use to host the Cotillion. But wasn't he at his room a few moments ago?

He saw Tracy standing by the Skydeck, looking out at the horizon.

She looked so beautiful when she's focused on something. (Jay's words, not mine. I am just the writer)

Jay walked over to her.

"Hey Feisty." Jay smirked at her, "enjoying the view?"

"Nope, I'm puking." Tracy looked back up, holding a vomit bag in her hand. "I get seasick on moving boats sometimes."

Well, not the answer Jay was expecting but it's Tracy he's dealing with. She's always full of surprises.

"Other than the seasickness, and the vomit bags I have used up, I'm good." Tracy shrugged, before smiling weakly.

Jay reached out a hand, before picking up the courage to tell her something.

"Tracy, may I have this dance?"

Tracy looked at him in shock.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

Tracy quickly covered her mouth and threw up into the bag.

"A SIMPLE NO WOULD HAVE BEEN LESS AWKWARD!" Jay exclaimed.

"No, I think it's the seasick motion." Tracy sighed. "Jay, I would love to dance with you…"

"…But I am already taken." Tracy smiled weakly at him.

"BY _**WHO**_?!" Jay frowned.

"He's tall, handsome, nice and funny. And he doesn't take my feelings for granted." Tracy giggled, "oh, there he is."

Jay couldn't see the figure clearly (the dream was a blur) but he could see Tracy and the mystery man flirting with each other.

" _Feisty_?" Jay called out, feeling sad.

"Besides, Jay, you're not the guy who is serious about relationships." Tracy smiled weakly at Jay, "I know I don't stand a chance so might as well take myself out of the battle field they call 'Love'."

"No, Tracy, you don't understand!" Jay shook his head in disbelief.

"Goodbye, Jay…" Tracy gave him a weak smile before she left with her mystery date.

"TRACY?! TRACY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Jay called out for her, but all he could see was Tracy talking to her mystery guy.

For once, he felt so alone. He likes her, but he's never told her. He always joked to Tracy and flirted with other girls in front of her. Jay admits that stealing girls' hearts was a hobby but he was serious about her. And now, she's left him…for another guy. Jay felt bad for constantly taking Tracy for granted, he played with her feelings as if it was a simple guessing game that never stop.

He felt himself growing weak before he passed out on the ship.

* * *

 **[Tracy's dream]**

Tracy opened up her eyes, and instead of finding herself at the Isle's Warehouse, she found herself by the school's lake (her secret hideout)

"Well, this is unusual." Tracy blinked.

As if cued, Tracy saw her brother Jones driving a military tank pass the lawn outside the school garden.

"STEP ASIDE, PEOPLE! I HAVE A NATION TO TAKE OVER!" Jones yelled. His military tank was followed by another military tank drove by his toddler armada.

"Either I just walked into Jones' dream or my worst nightmare." Tracy concluded but decided to go with the fact she's so stressed lately she's having weird dreams.

She decided to explore the land by her own. Of course, she saw some pretty weird stuff going on. Like Chad was marrying an Audrey cardboard cutout, and I think a Demogorgon just ate Audrey's grandmother. Emmerich and Jane had adopted a dozen of alpacas and started to run a farm together.

Jackie and Chloe just overthrew Audrey's family (which was something Tracy wasn't shocked of), January and Dewey got married (HOW DID THAT HAPPENED?! Tracy always thought she would be married before the toddler princess would) and I think Jenny and Theo are

"This is _officially_ the weirdest dream I had so far." Tracy admitted, before she started to rub her eyes tiredly.

* * *

 **[Tracy and Jay's dream]**

She opened her eyes, but found herself in front of her room.

"This is weird." Tracy muttered.

"Weird what?" Jay asked, something seemed familiar about this scenario but she couldn't put a finger on it. Jay thought that this place seemed very familiar as well but he couldn't really remember why.

"I think Max and Carlos are getting too high on apple cider." Jay pointed over. Wait, what? He looked over at Carlos and Max being drunk and were singing to Amazing Grace.

"Where's Jones?" Tracy asked.

" _ **INCOMING**_!" Jones yelled before he drove pass part of the dorms with a bulldozer.

"Well, I can hear someone crying from afar and I think it's probably Uncle Chip." Jay blinked.

"You're not wrong." Tracy laughed a bit.

"Girls, you can stay over tonight." Tracy turned to Lizzie and Annie.

"What about these guys?!" Jay protested.

"Well, you can't expect 2 drunken on apple cider boys to dorm with us girls?" Tracy replied.

"Fine," Jay sighed, before Tracy offered to help Max and Carlos back to Jay's room. And locate wherever Jones is so they can stabilize him with the tranquilizers.

"Thanks for helping out." Jay smiled. They were alone in the corridors, since their rooms were just across the way. Lizzie and Annie had helped themselves to sleep while Max and Carlos were having a hungover, which was astounding to Tracy since she didn't expect any of the guys to get drunk BEFORE they turn 18.

"No problem, those guys can be a handful sometimes." Tracy laughed.

"So…I guess it's goodnight then" Tracy nervously rubbed her arm.

"Where's my 'goodnight'?" Jay teased her.

"GOODNIGHT!" Tracy yelled into his ear.

"MY EARS!" Jay groaned in pain, while Tracy giggled.

"I will be getting in now, night." Tracy giggled, turning away.

Jay didn't know why but he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Tracy turned around to face him.

"Tracy…I…I think I like you." Jay confessed.

"W-What?" Tracy grew flustered. "I mean, were just friends!"

"Don't you like me?" Jay asked seriously, looking at her deep in the eyes.

"But how do I know you like me as a friend or…" Tracy hesitated, trying to avoid his eye contact. She was never any match for all the beautiful girls in Auradon or the wild girls from the Isle.

"Ok, then will this explain it?" Jay asked, before he leaned in.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

The alarm of the 3D printer rang (Carlos added Alarm as a bonus because that way you'd know the stuff has been printed out)

Jay groaned a bit as he woke up. He had this weird dream that he was about to kiss Tracy when the alarm woke him.

Jay was the first to notice that the wand was finished.

"Guys!" Jay called out.

'I'm a _GIRL'_ Jade barked back.

"Well, from the way you behave it's hard to tell." Dude teased before Jade kicked Dude off the bed, before she howled in laughter.

"It's done." Jay stated, before Carlos took the fake wand replica in his hands carefully.

"Wow, it looks legit!" Jones whistled. "Say, have you ever tried printing out a stack of 100 dollar bills?"

"Why would you ask that?" Carlos asked.

"No reason…" Jones lied.

"Let's just get Simon and Kailani and head over to the Isle!" Jay whispered.

Jay, Jones, Carlos, Simon, Kailani, Dude and Jade made tehir way to the parking lot before they spotted Doug heading their way.

"Quick! Act natural." Jones whispered.

"Where's Dakota?" Doug asked. "She hasn't texted me back all day! Is she dumping me?!"

"What? No!" Carlos shook his head. Dakota was very much interested in Doug as he was to her.

"Dakota and Evie are both out!" Jones added.

"Ok, where are they?" Doug asked.

"Well…uh…you see, they went to…camp!" Jay lied.

"Camp? Dakota going to camp I can understand; but Evie? Who wants to live in a castle? Going to camp?" Doug asked, not believing it.

"They went _to…Sexually Transferred Diseases Awareness Camp?"_ Simon lied.

Everyone froze and stared at Simon in shock.

"It's what I could think of." Simon whispered.

"Are you sure?" Doug grew suspicious of their act.

"The two girls are at Theater Camp, since they are in charge of helping out for the play I am working on, I had asked the two girls, along with Tracy, Mal, Ben, his brothers and the others to go to experience the campsite." A voice piped in.

The teens all looked over and saw the Drama Club advisor, Miss Aries Nigel.

"See, the rest of the kiddos here have been doing rather well in the Drama classes so I decided to send them all to Theater Camp, so they can understand more about the play Tracy and I will be producing." Aries explained with a smile.

"Oh, why didn't you invite me to camp?" Doug asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I excluded you, Douglas. But I wanted Evie to work on the outfit designs in a natural setting while Dakota's her camerawoman." Aries continued, "until the play is out, I'm afraid it's going to remain a secret from everyone else."

"Oh, I see." Doug nodded.

"Now scoot along, I need to have a word with these kiddos" Aries stated before Doug left.

"Thank you for covering for us."

"You're welcome. I was young like you too, and I had a heck of a weekend camping out with my friends." Aries shrugged, "I'll let you have your adventures."

"How can we ever repay you?" Kailani asked.

"Spare me the details of _WHY_ or _WHERE_ you're heading too. The lesser the people know, the better." Aries nodded.

"Thanks." Jones mouthed over.

"Anytime." Aries mouthed back.

"Let's go!" Jay nodded.

Aries smiled to herself, seeing those rascals going out and about reminded her of her teenage years. She felt her phone ringing.

"What's up, Todd? It's 2am in the morning and you're glad I just finished work. This better be important" Aries answered the phone, trying to keep her cool.

"Shelley and I got into another fight again…" Todd stated. "Sorry, I just needed a good friend to talk to."

"You should just apologize. Wait, what was the fight about?" Aries asked.

"I uh…might have forgot about our wedding anniversary…" Todd chuckled nervously.

"You forgot your 27th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY?!" Aries frowned. "No wonder why she's mad at you. Are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah, but she's gone back to her mother's place. Mason's living with his girlfriend April now. Nikki and Megs having a girls' night with her friends. While Lily's staying over at a friend's place." Todd stated. "I don't know, but it's getting harder for us to get along like we used to, it's like the spark we had before is…fading."

"That's not true, you two have been high school sweethearts for years." Aries shook her head, trying to be positive for her best friend.

Aries took a deep breath.

"Ok, get out your booze. I'll be over in 20 minutes so we can discuss how to sort this whole mess out. Besides, it's been ages we hadn't gone out drinking." Aries nodded.

"You're not worried if something might happen?" Todd joked. "It took me and the guys 5 years before you actually started drinking."

"Please! The worst thing that could happen is when you get hangovers." Aries snorted, she knew she loved him but he's a married man with a son. "Remember Trout Camp of '84? You PUKED into Dan's backpack and you were imitating Michael Jackson. Your alcohol consumption is a reason why I stalled myself from drinking!"

"…Thanks Ares, you're such a great friend." Todd smiled.

"I'm a girl whom you guys mistaken as a boy for years. If I hadn't set up the facts straight the day before your wedding!" Aries snorted. "I'm your friend, you can always count on me."

"Bye, Ari." Todd yawned.

"Bye." Aries ended the call, before sighing to herself. She has heard from Mason (her godson) that things between the married couple have been getting worse and they might be getting a divorce eventually. She might have loved (still loves) Todd but she would never try to be the 'Other Woman' of the relationship. Not even if she loved him first. Besides, Todd's a married man with 4 kids (Mason-25, Megan 'Megs' and Nikola 'Nikki'-24 and Lily-13)

* * *

 **The gang rushed to the parking lot before they were stopped by Lonnie and Max. [Dude and Jade followed secretly before hiding in the car like the kids did last time]**

"MAXIE!" Jones dropped his bag of weapons.

"JONES!" Max grinned before they shared a bro-hug.

"Wait, what the HECK are you doing out here, Lonnie?" Jones asked, frowning at Lonnie.

"I'm going with you guys!" Lonnie stated.

"Going where?" Carlos acted dumb.

"Fine, you got me. Look, I only joked that I was going to bury Chad alive, I wasn't going to actually do it…until April Fools." Jones admitted.

"Not that! And we need to talk about your priorities!" Lonnie paused, "I know about Ben being on the Isle."

"How?!" Simon whisper-yelled.

"Ok, that's it. DUDE, JADE, WE'RE BURYING LONNIE!" Jones turned to the dogs.

"JONES! NO!" Everyone else hissed at him.

"Hey, I have bullied a sister, I am not afraid to do it to the other." Jones shrugged in response.

"Ugh, fine! You two can follow." Jay nodded reluctantly.

"It's gonna be just us like old times?" Jones turned to Max.

"And Hales and the rest of the Secret Order." Lonnie added with a nervous smile.

"You what?" Carlos paused.

"We are not letting you guys deal with an army all by your own." Lonnie hissed, being the oldest.

"Well, I am not a kid anymore. I can fight my OWN battles." Jones rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad at you Max, but it's a long story."

"Let's just get going already!" Dude reminded them.

"Where are the others?" Carlos asked.

"In Calvin's submarine." Lonnie stated.

"Calvin's got a submarine?" Simon asked.

"Calvin's going _OUT_ in the submarine?!" Kailani blinked.

"We don't have time for this, let's go!" Jay reminded them.

"I'm driving." Lonnie hissed.

"You've never even been there!" Jones protested. Being the youngest and only boy of the family, he gets agitated when his sisters try to boss him around.

"I'll tell mom and dad" Lonnie threatened.

"Is it too late for me to knock her out and bury her?" Jones asked Max.

"I've got a shovel." Max smirked.

"Get in!" Lonnie growled over, before the teens all got into the car.

 **After driving for a while…**

"Hey Lonnie, can't you drive _ANY FASTER_ than 20 miles per hour?!" Carlos asked.

"What makes you say that?" Lonnie asked back.

"Because we're on an interstate highway; and that old man who looks like he's super weak is already passing us on his bike!" Jones gestured to an old man cycing outside.

"Lonnie, are you sure you have a valid license?" Max teased.

"I just want to get to the Isle and back in one piece!" Lonnie stated, focusing on driving.

"I just want to get there before I'm _30_!" Carlos called out.

They all heard the cops' siren.

"Oh no, it's the buzz." Jones groaned, before he went to press on a few buttons.

"What's that for?" Carlos asked.

"To change the number plates of the car." Jones stated. "Wouldn't want us to be caught."

"Isn't that _illegal_?!" Kailani yelped.

"Act _natural_." Jones stated.

"How does someone who's been dragged out in the middle of the night against her will on a rescue mission between life and death of the King act _natural?"_ Kailani frowned.

"You can start by shutting your yap." Jones snapped. Max reached into his bag and dug out a greying wig, fake glasses and a fake beard from his bag. Jones started to put on a fake facial mask that looks like an old man before getting some glasses and a grey wig.

"Quick, put on these disguises." Max handed Simon a fake goatee and a wig, and applied some lipstick and blush on Kailani before giving her a wig and a beach ball to hide under her shirt.

Kailani looked offended, giving Jones nasty looks.

"What are you doing?" Kailani hissed.

"No time to explain, but for now you guys are pretending you and Simon are a married couple; Jay and Max are the grumpy uncles!" Jones replied, quickly he gave Carlos an auburn wig and a pair of fake bucktooth.

"What's the matter, officer?" Lonnie asked, "it's not like I was speeding."

"I'll say! Usually when I stop cars like these it's because they are going too fast, but for you I had to shift to gear 1!" the officer stated.

"She's still learning how to drive, so give her a break, flatfoot!" Jones made a convincing old man tone.

"I am so sorry about our father" Jay gasped.

"He's past his bedtime and he's super cranky when he doesn't get his cigar!" Max added.

"I told you, 'dad', smoking is bad for your health!" Simon played along. "Besides, we don't want my future baby to get any diseases!"

"Since you're still a beginning I will let you guys off, I understand that driving slow is safe but it can also be dangerous. So, in the future, drive faster." The officer told Lonnie.

"Don't worry, I'm teaching her." Jay nodded.

"That's what you said before you failed your drivers' test when we were in high school." Kailani snorted.

"I passed the 3rd time, didn't I?!" Jay snapped back.

Lonnie nodded before she started to drive faster, until half way when Jones offered to drive instead. Max told the rest to keep on the disguises until they reached the Isle.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I opened up my eyes, and found myself in the Warehouse.

'God, it was just a dream.' I sighed.

Ok, thinking back, I think I remembered I was having a dream of the same scenario of where Jay first kissed me after the Coronation dance, but it was also different. He was trying to tell me something, but I just can't remember what was it…

I touched my lips gently, trying to remember what happened in my dreams.

I felt my cheeks turning red. I mean what does it mean? What does Jay wanting to kiss me in my dreams meant?

Ugh, you should just forget about Jay! He doesn't and will probably never like you the way you like him!

Besides, I should be focused on what's gonna happen to whatever relationship havoc AFTER Ben gets rescued. I noticed Dewey holding hands with January in their sleep (aw~) Even though I can't seem to get BOTH Jay and Gil out of my head.

I mean, Gil seems like a really sweet guy and he's actually kind of smarter than people peg him to be sometimes. While Jay seems to make me blush, angry, happy and upset all at the same time.

Ugh! Stop thinking about boys! I shook my head furiously, hiding my blushing cheeks.

Ok, try and get some sleep, it's only 2am…

I looked at the ceiling, I hope Jones and the others will be safe.

I should get back to sleep…And worry about what am I going to wear on my day out with Gil tomorrow.

* * *

 **[Back with the Auradon gang]**

Jones ended up speeding.

"I love the rush of the road and feel the wind in my hair." Jones whooped.

"HOW ABOUT THE BUGS IN YOUR TEETH?!" Kailani and Lonnie yelled.

"If you had shut your mouth like I told you, you wouldn't have this problem!" Jones yelled over.

They heard the siren once again.

"Oh no, it's the cops!" Carlos gulped.

"Not again!" Jay sighed.

"SHOULD I OUTRUN EM?!" Jones asked excitedly.

"NO! PULL OVER!" Simon hissed.

"Oh keep your knickers on, gramma!" Jones groaned, pulling over by the side.

The same officer from just now went over.

"Didn't I just stop this car from going too slow?" The officer asked.

"I'm sorry, but I was in a hurry." Jones lied, "because my dear darling grandson Cameron to get to the hospital!"

The officer turned to Carlos.

Carlos pretended to groan in pain.

"He was fine just now." The officer stated.

"Well, we stopped by for some chili cheese dogs on the way." Lonnie stated.

"Oh no, not Filthy Fillip's!" the officer gulped.

"That's the place!" Jay nodded.

"Grampa, I think I can see the light…" Carlos pretended to groan.

"NO! _STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT_!" Max exclaimed.

"And dad, can we get to the hospital soon? I think my water just broke!" Kailani played along.

"You're what?!" Simon overreacted. "DAD, DRIVE FASTER!"

"Oh no, ok, you guys can go. But drive carefully!" the officer stated.

"Yes, _officer_." Jones nodded before he started speeding away to the Isle.

"OK! THAT'S IT! I'M DRIVING!" Jay announced before they switched the driver, again.

Of course, it would have been all well, until Jones started asking a few questions.

"Say, why were you talking about my sister in your sleep earlier, Scum?" Jones asked cheekily before Jay hit the emergency break.

"WHAT?!" Jay yelped, hiding a blush.

"You were talking about my sister in your sleep?" Lonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, he was making out with his pillow." Jones teased.

"DID NOT!" Jay frowned.

"I would have been mad…if I hadn't let Ringo and Dude drool on your pillow." Jones smirked.

"I hate you." Jay hissed over. "And wait, Ringo and Dude used my pillow?! Even those dogs get more action than me."

 _"DRIVE CAREFULLY!"_ Everyone else yelled over.

* * *

 **Back to the Submarine Crew…**

Hunter drove the rest of the people who were following for the rescue mission to the docks.

"Ok, since this is MY personal submarine, all I need to do is access the sub's security with my fingerprint." Calvin told the rest before he unlocked the submarine with his fingerprint. Once the submarine sail's door was open, he started to climb inside.

The rest of the gang followed.

The submarine was incredibly spacious with a snack bar, a cooler, a master bedroom, sofas and a weaponry section.

"Wow, rich people can buy almost anything." Hayley commented. Being the 'poor' one of her friends, she wasn't as blessed or born noble like Hunter was.

"I'll go and get this thing work." Hunter nodded, heading to the control panel to start the submarine.

"Are you going to even _READ_ the instructions manual?" Hayley asked.

"A true man trusts his instincts." Hunter bragged trying to be macho in front of his fiancé, before his hand slipped and fell.

"Uh huh." Hayley raised her eyebrows before she giggled.

"So it's just the 4 of us, right?" Robyn asked, before she and Calvin shared a sly look.

"Don't even think about making out!" Hunter frowned. "I'm right here and I am armed with a sword."

"Ugh, you two are like my parents. Parents that actually CARE." Calvin stuck out his tongue, before he started to work on his laptop. "I will work on how to break into the coding of the barrier."

"And that leaves me by myself. I can check out the weaponry system." Robyn offered.

"That leaves you and me, Captain." Hunter looked over at Hayley.

"We'll co-pilot this thing. But how are we going to camouflage this submarine from the merfolk or the marine animals?" Hayley asked.

"I'm working on the coding right now!" Calvin stated, before he pressed a few buttons on his keyboard. "AND set! Now we're invisible to the underwater folks and creatures; as long as we don't knock someone over or get caught.

"Uh guys?" Robyn pointed outside as they saw a merboy looking shocked. It was the little merboy Wally whose project Mal ruined when she was crossing the ocean.

"AHHHH! ATALANTA! THIS IS BIG!" Walley swam away. "THERE'S THIS UNDERWATER TORPEDO THAT DISSAPPEARS! I THINK IT'S LINKED TO STRANGER THINGS! GET THE PITCHFORK, WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU BARB!"

"We should go. Right NOW!" Hunter gulped before he piloted the submarine towards the Isle.

"I feel bad for that poor merboy." Hayley blinked.

"Isle of the Lost, here we come!" Hunter grinned as they set off to the Isle.

* * *

 **Ok, so this chapter is sort of an original one since there were a couple of laughs and drama. The dream-based chapter was how I intended on some of the Beasty Brothers bromance scene. PS, it's January 21** **st** **, happy birthday Booboo Stewart. He's an inspiring and artistic guy. I might try and write a one-shot of either Jay/Tracy or Roman/Tracy on their birthday (yes, I based Roman and Riker's birthday at the same birthday as Booboo, despite Ryan Potter's birthday is on September 12) but Tracy won't like having to be shared by 2 guys on their birthday. Just you wait until their surprise for your 20** **th** **birthday [Tracy: *blush* WHAT?! THAT'S IT! I NEED TO HIDE FROM THEM! THEY ARE GONNA CUDDLE ME TO DEATH!] That's NOT so bad. I'm turning 20 and I'm still single [Tracy: You have no idea how creepy those boys can be, authoress!]**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I decided to put in a scene where the brothers met in their dreams, and the treehouse was another touch to hint on how close they were when they were much younger. Ben's got a rich family so he'd used to spend his holidays with his friends at the treehouse. Although cannon Ben's kind of uptight and chilled but him used to have a wild and mischievous side was interesting to think about. The tape of Belle giving birth was also based of Suite Life, but I think it was a very awkward moment for Ben.**

 **2 Jay's worst nightmare is apparently, losing Tracy. *aww* Tracy getting seasick is a funny thought since she'd be like "NEXT TIME WHEN WE PLAN A BALL, MAKE IT ON THE GROUND!" to the Event Committee. And Tracy's first dream was just plain weird. But their second dreams (being intersected together) was a bit of how they first kissed (thanks to Dewey) and a bit of how Jay wanted to tell her how he felt. Jay cares a lot about Tracy although he doesn't tell her and keeps playing with her feelings. Gil was hinted as Tracy's mystery man but I don't know how Jay will react later on.**

 **3 The runaway crew! Jones always cracks me up, since I based some of the scenes of Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Cody goes to Camp (Had a crush on Tapeworm and Cody when I was a kid) and Jones is the Muriel of the scene. I decided to bring in Aries as a cameo along with Todd (from Those Bygone Years from my Wattpad story) while Max would try to provide costumes to change into so they won't get caught by the cops. Max and Jones are like Fred and George (STAY ALIVE!) While the Submarine crew scared the wits of Walley, again! [Walley's the merboy from a few chapters before. I ship Atalanta/Walley. No shame] Also, Dude and Ringo might be a couple, since my friend told me her pet dog is gay for his dog friend I based the bromance off Dude and Ringo.**

 **That's all for today. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. PS, we're almost at 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Wait! My Feist-I MEAN FRIEND Is Going On A WHAT?!**

 **Purpledolpin05: This is gonna be a fun chapter, seeing how the rest would react to the Gil/Tracy. I mean I lowkey ship Gil/Tracy but it's Jay/Tracy for the win, so there's a chance that Jacy (Tracy and Jay's daughter) will end up with Gil's son, Guy (that's my final name draft for his son but feel free to give some ideas on what names to fit Gil's son) Jay won't be pleased that his daughter is crushing on his wife's ex-crushes and I will not be shocked if Tracy's daughter has the same crush cycle on multiple guys (I mean in crossover-verse we have Bryan, Chase's son; I have Drake, Mal/Ben's son which I believe will friendzone Jacy like Ben did to Tracy but hers was sister-zoned; heck, who knows if Jacy might crush on Carlos' son Dallas) while Ramona is gonna deal with 2 guys on her own so she's like dealing with her own version of 'Jay' (Jabber or Nightcore, son of Jade "Remix" from Mighty Med) and 'Roman' (Scorch, Solar Flare/Blue Tornado's son who is older then Ramona by 5 years but hey Ramona finds on few cases that older guys by a few years are attractive and mature). ANYWAY, back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah, the dream sequences was fun to work on. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah Jones would be the crazy friend who does incredibly stupid yet well thought-out stunts. Jay does care about Tracy but he was never good at expressing his feelings which is why he usually tries to get her attention by ticking her off or teasing her. Gil might be showing some interest in Tracy but she's not really sure how to feel around boys (since she's more interested to trying to get Jayden and Ben back without getting killed by pirates OR the parents, since she's now unofficially the 'Mom' or 'Big Sister' friend, she would call herself the mom friend but she's got trouble admitting that she's 'old' XD) Hhm who knows if Zim and Zam would return but I would assume they'd behave somewhat like Jughead or a bit of Zack and Cody. Hhm since I think I would mention/introduce Savannah but only in my AU she would still be friends with Roman's family but she is sort of adopted by another superhuman family The Leighton's (since I have mentioned the Leighton's having a few kids, mostly daughters: Sora and Sara (both love interests for Remus and Romulus) and Little Louise for Little Ricky (The Leighton family are good friends with the Andrews, considering Mr. Leighton is a surgeon for Mighty Med but he is nowhere as close to Rodissiuss as Frank Chimokuri is. So maybe Rodissiuss, Frank and Lance could have been a trio back in college) (how old is Savannah by the way? As of 2018) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, well I usually try to follow a bit of the cannon universe despite it being inaccurate since it's a fictional world where fairytale people exists. Well Hayley's Chinese name is basically similar to her English name Long Hai Li. I used to remember watching the movie on tv when I was very young, maybe it was before the movie was banned? Well Jones and Tracy probably won't try to punish the islanders for the mistreatment since Tracy would sympathize the islanders for their living circumstances and would try to make the Isle a better place or at least a safer/cleaner place. January's 'Third Eye' is probably a brief ability she has, she is able to see the person for who they are (since she's young, pure-hearted and naïve so she could see things for what they truly are from another perspective, I mean sometimes elders tell us that children are able to see things we can't see but the 'Third Eye' sometimes only lasted for a few years before they grow out of it) Well, I have heard of Inuyasha but I have never really watched it. In this version, Evie's dad is Dakota's dad, Mr. Perez (who's a workaholic architect in a construction company, I like to think even Evil Queen must have found love) Well it's hard to update via phone (and sometimes my laptop is able to access to in my dorms but most of the time it glitches) The initial vote was 1000 but now it's extended to 2000 so I guess the petition owner wanted more people to vote so we can show the authorities how loyal/dedicated people are to Fanfictions. I mean there's other disturbing contents on the internet and yet they never try to stop em! Jones is only joking about 'killing' Lonnie, he only fights his siblings but never kill, since Jones thinks 'chivalry' is so overrated and would rather do whatever he wants. [He PUNCHED Oana Triton (one of the granddaughters of King Triton) in the prequel of this fic, and he states he hasn't been a gentleman ever since he punched Tracy in the face when he was 8 because she was arguing/punched his back over a game they both were super into] Yeah you can totally PM me via phone but I probably would reply back later since I've got college assignments lining up. The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants will probably be a whole other AU from this fic later on, hence Lonnie and Tracy have their love interests for this fic, but in AU it could be a different story. Hope you will like this update.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Gil, do you think you can do the disclaimer?**

 **Gil: Sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs, she only owns her OCs and this story. Enjoy!**

 **Purpledolpin05: …for once he's done the simplest and straight to the point disclaimers, out of everyone else I have hired for the job! Now I better hide before Jay finds out who asked Tracy out for a 'date'.**

 **Jay (far away): WHAT?! WHO'S SEEING MY TRA-I MEAN FRIEND?! I WILL SKIN HIM ALIVE AND MAKE A ROBE OUT OF THEIR SKIN!**

 **Jafar: ATTA BOY!**

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

I found myself growing impatient, I couldn't wait to reach the Isle so I could see Feisty again.

"Jay, are you alright?" Carlos asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because you've got that stupid lover boy face." Jones pointed out.

"He's obviously thinking about Trace." Lonnie clapped her hands in glee.

"WHAT?! N-NO I AM NOT!" Jay denied.

"Boy, you and my sis have been in the long game for 2 YEARS! TWO _FREAKY_ YEARS!" Jones exclaimed, "You like my sis, admit it!"

"I don't like _Tracy_ in that way!" I stated.

"I never mentioned _which_ sister was it." Jones gave a mischievous smirk. THAT LITTLE RASCAL!

"You get insanely jealous whenever you see a guy talk to Trace in class." Simon pointed out.

"I'm just protecting her." I defended myself.

"You _GROWLED_ like a wolf that time Kavan Bjorgman was talking to Trace about their homework."

"It wasn't me growling, i-it was my stomach!" I denied. "I was hungry!"

"Let's not forget the time you went all Indoor Tourney on Kavan when he and Trace were chatting in the drama class?" Kailani stated.

* * *

 ** _Random Flashback…_**

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Kavan asked Tracy.

"Eh, probably the same old stuff. Heading to bookshops to read, surfing the internet for FanFables, stuffing chocolates into my mouth while watching Stranger Things marathon." Tracy shrugged as she replied.

"Any other thing you have in mind?" Kavan asked, taking out some tickets, "because I've scored a couple of tickets for the Harry Potter exhibition."

"No way! Chrissy and I have been _DYING_ to score those tickets!" Tracy grew excited.

I didn't know why but I felt my blood boiling in anger, before I turned to Jackie and Chloe.

"Kids, wanna play a game of Indoor Tourney? The target for winning is Kavan." I asked.

"YEAH!" the two nodded.

"Yeah, you and my sister get too excited about Harry Potter." Kavan chuckled. "I mean, it was supposed to be for me and Oana Triton but now that we've broke up, would you like-?"

" **INDOOR TOURNEY**!" I shouted before tackling Kavan down. " _ **TOUCHDOWN**_!"

"No way you're winning this one!" Jackie yelled before he grabbed his bag and hit Kavan with it.

"What are you doing?!" Tracy panicked, "Kav, I am SO sorry!"

"It's ok." Kavan groaned, standing up.

"Why were you two getting all chummy together?" I asked.

"He was asking me if I wanted to invite Chris to the Harry Potter Exhibition! He planning to go with his ex before they broke up but he's got Tourney Practice tomorrow!" Tracy explained.

"…Oh, that makes more sense." I blinked.

"Are you still free on Sunday?" Kavan asked.

"Well, I should be free-."

"No, she's not! She has to tutor me…about the Science quiz." I lied.

"Ugh, fine, you dope!" Tracy sighed. "What do you need to ask about?"

"Chapter 4." I came up with a lie.

"That's _HUMAN REPRODUCTION_!" Tracy thought for a moment before she exclaimed as she started blushing red. Even Kavan got flustered, before they both shuddered.

"Yeah, we all got the Talk from Fairy Godmother, and it still scars me." Kavan nodded.

"Well, you don't really expect VKs to understand the concept of that!" I replied, hiding the awkwardness.

"Cece, what's human re-pock-duct-Sean?" Chloe asked.

"Uh…who wants ice cream?!" Tracy lied. She gets so cute whenever she's nervous or awkward.

 ** _Flashback ended._**

* * *

"I just don't really like Kavan." I stated.

"You liked Kavan up until you knew Tracy liked Kavan!" Carlos commented.

"Or the time you over-reacted when you saw Tracy chatting with Rana the Drama King!" Jones stated.

"They looked they were flirting." I commented, before everyone else started to laugh.

"Why are you all laughing?" I asked.

"Jay, Rana is **_gay_**!" Max corrected.

"Good old closet case." Lonnie nodded, being accepting about it. Well, Tracy did tell me Lonnie and Rana were good buddies back in Theater Camp.

"And let's not forget the time you two got _FREAKY_ in the 7 Minutes in Heaven." Simon teased.

" _IT NEVER HAPPENED_!" I almost hit the brakes. All we did was talk in the closet for almost 7 minutes before the others thought Feisty and I were making out or something. I would never try to kiss her, no matter how tempting it is to resist. I mean I would have actually kissed her but Jones ruined the moment.

" _Suuuure_." Max laughed, before he and Carlos hi-5ed.

"I think that you and Tracy would make a cute couple," Kailani stated

"Jay and Tracy, JACY! I ship it." Lonnie grinned. I kinda like that name Jacy, I'd actually name my daughter that someday. [Authoress: head-cannon **CONFIRMED**!]

"Please don't make me throw you people into the sea!" I grumbled.

"Hey Lonnie, if you'd like you can come over to train for the sword fighting later on." I told Lonnie.

"You're not afraid of breaking the rules?" Lonnie asked.

"Nah," I shook my head, "You're my friend too. I can just explain to coach later"

And future sister-in-law.

"You're a great friend. I can see why Tracy likes you." Lonnie chuckled. "So what are you going to tell her when you see her again?"

"I…don't know." I sighed, it's easier to deal with pirate drama than a hot-and-cold attitude Tracy. "I just want to know why she's so mad at me right now."

"Good luck, Jay. You'll be needing it." Carlos nodded.

"Speak for yourself!" I barked back before I focused on driving.

"…so how did you figure out my sister's the One for you?" Lonnie asked.

"Well, I look at her the way every other girl wanted to be look at." I told them.

"Aw!" Simon and Carlos gushed.

"With _fear_ in his eyes." Jones ended. Well, that's true. You should have seen how angry Tracy was when she found out her dad had an ex-girlfriend. She threatened to bury the she-devil 60 feet down under if she ever sees 'That Umbridge' (yeah, she uses that as a code swear), she's very protective of people she cares most about to the extent murder could be an option just to keep her family together.

"Aww!" Lonnie and Kailani squealed.

It'll only be a few moments away before I see her again. I know it's only been about 12 hours but I really missed her, not that I would ever say it out loud. Just a little while longer until I see her…

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So I got up earlier than usual because I am super nervous about the day out with Gil and Jayden. Good thing Baby Jayden's gonna be present, if not it'd be so awkward if it were just Gil and I.

"Girls, I need your help!" I woke up the other girls.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Zevon woke up.

"Not you!" Kozi smacked her boyfriend by the head.

"What's the emergency?" Evie asked.

"Well uh, remember when I told you Gil sort of asked me out last night?" I began.

"Yeah…?" Mal nodded.

"He said he'll be meeting me at 10!" I giggled nervously.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! WOAH!" Zevon butted in, before he raised his hands, "I thought you're dating _Jay_?"

"No! We're not dating! We're not even _remotely_ a couple!" I corrected, still bitter about the fact Jay likes another girl.

"What about the time you guys spent some quality time in the lamp." Zevon nodded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I rolled my eyes in response, remembering the time he shrunk Jay, Carlos, Jane, Emmerich, Freddie, Jones and I. I kicked Jay in the crouch TWICE for putting his arms all over me (it was an accident but I still hate it)

"We were fifth, sixth and seventh-wheeled by Freddie, Carlos and Jones." I added.

"So what are you going to wear?" Dakota asked.

"Uh same as yesterday? We thought our trip to the Isle would be short and unnoticed." I snorted in response.

"Hhm, we could something about your hairdo." Evie pointed out.

"I don't know if it's a date-date, ok girls? I mean Gil gives me the Adam Davenport vibe." I stated.

"Wow, that might have been the most accurate description of Gil ever." Mal commented.

"Besides, he's just letting me take care of Jayden for a bit, and he's a terrible babysitter. He tried feeding my son beer last night! **BEER**!" I exclaimed.

"Why did you just address Baby Jayden as your 'Son'?" Dakota asked.

"Well, January's my goddaughter so that makes Jayden my 'son', ever since I got stuck babysitting her when she was a newborn, I kinda developed a strong attachment towards her." I smiled fondly at January. She's like a daughter or a baby sister to me. Her parents are usually busy with their work so Mrs. Potts would help take care of the kids.

"Ooh, you should get a makeover from Dizzy!" Mal suggested.

"Who?" I asked.

"She's Drizella's daughter, and it was her who gave Mal her new look."

"Don't touch my hair." I warned, before sighing, "I'd rather go plain and try to scare him away, no romantic tension or stuff."

"I wanna follow!" January chimed.

"No, what if you get caught? I'm scared what if the evil old man would try and take you away again." I hesitated.

"He won't." Dewey assured, "because you'll be there to protect us."

"You're right. I suppose…" I nodded, ruffling Dewey's hair.

"What about the rest of the kids?" Evie asked.

"I have it all under control, we're gonna teach them how to fight back, that way The Coachman's henchmen won't get to them." Kozi nodded.

"Yeah, and you're forgetting the fact we have JONES being their supreme leader" I added, before we all shuddered. What ticks me off most is that the Mini Muggers have made Jones the Godfather of the clique.

"Well, hurry up and get ready, Cinderella!" Jamie ushered.

"I'm nothing like that dust-sweeping rat-talking mother of Chad!" I corrected before I went to clean up for the day out.

I decided to pretty much wear the same clothes as yesterday, it would probably scare/disgust Gil, but Jenny and Jamie insisted on braiding my hair.

"Kids, go easy with my hair, I shed more than Dude on a summer day." I joked.

"You need to look pretty for your date." Jamie stated.

"It's not a date." I corrected.

"Yeah, and I don't trust Gil!" Charles nodded.

"You don't trust Gil because his dad tried to kill your dad and marry your mom." Theo stated.

"Wait, Tracy's going on a date with the guy who tried to send Grandpa to an asylum just to blackmail mom to marry him?" Dewey blinked.

"C'mon guys, not all the VKs are that evil. I mean, Brandon's a really sweet guy who's nothing like his father." I told them.

"Fine, but if you're not back by 2pm, I'll call the cops." Theo shouted over.

"And by cops, I meant I will send Jackie and Chloe and their friends to get you!" Charles nodded.

"Uh…what's Gil like?" I turned to Evie and Mal, since they've probably known Gil longer than I do.

"He's um rather like his brothers, but nicer." Mal stated.

"He's like Adam from Lab Rats." Evie simplified it.

"But you should just be careful, ok?" Dakota nodded.

Kozi handed me a taser (wait, what?!) and a bottle.

"Just in case if he tries to lay a finger on you." Kozi smirked.

"Koz, you're one of the most amazing and scary person I ever know." I chuckled nervously.

We all heard something pulling up outside.

"It must be the rest of the guys." Jamie grinned, the first time I had seen her this happy.

"JONES!" I grinned before I ran over to hug my brother.

"GROSS!" Jones winkled his nose in disgust, "get away from me, Sis!"

"You know, you were really cute when mom and dad bought you back from the hospital, but I think you've maxed out your annoying-limitations over the years." I snorted.

"Hey." Carlos came out of the limo.

"You forgot us!" I saw someone popping out of the sea. THE **_SEA_**?!

"What up, suckers?" Robyn hopped down frm the submarine.

"Robyn? Calvin? Hunter, Hales, Simon, Kailani?! What are you doing here?!" Evie exclaimed.

"I _volunteered_." Simon nodded.

" _I was forced against my will_." Kailani grumbled.

" _And I drove_!" Lonnie nodded.

"Oh please! If I hadn't taken over the wheel, we'll still be stuck in the school's _PARKING LOT_!" Jones snorted.

"And if I hadn't taken the wheel, Jones could have gotten us all in jail!" Jay glared over.

"Lonnie?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Tracy!" Lonnie ran over to hug me, before she started to yank at my hair.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TRACY LI JIA LING?! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!" Lonnie started to grab both me and Jones. "AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED AT YOU, JONES LI WEI YI!"

She's using our full names, she is definitely furious!

"I told you we should have knocked her out!" Jones mouthed over.

"It's too late for that! She's already _HERE_!" I whispered back.

"We can still push her into the ocean!" Jones mouthed over, before motioning to a bottle. "Or plan B! bought back your Paddle!"

"That's awesome!" I grinned over.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Lonnie pulled on our ears.

"That's domestic abuse." Jones winced in pain.

"Ow! The hair! The hair! I finally got it braided!" I yelped, before pushing Lonnie away.

"And don't embarrass me in front of my best man!" Jones motioned to Max.

"MAX?!" I giggled before we fist-bumped.

"Hiya Trace-saurus!" Max chuckled.

"How? Why? I need an explanation!" Mal raised her eyebrows at all of the extra gang.

"We've come over to help, and since there are tons of pirates here you guys need all the help yu can get." Hunter stated, "Ray couldn't follow since she's on the Event Committee."

"I got the weapons back here." Max went to open up the bunk before we saw 2 dogs in there.

"JADE!" Kozi squealed as she hugged her dog.

"Dude, I told you not to come!" Carlos warned.

"But Jade talked me into this! She knows how to operate a machete!" Dude winced.

"We're just glad you all made it here safe and sound." Evie sighed. "Let's hide the tracks and get inside to talk."

"And I should be off." I looked at the time. "Don't try and wake the kids up."

"The kids?" Lonnie raised her eyebrows at us.

"Long story short." Charles started to explain to the rest about where the kids came from and that there are more people being controlled by the Coachman.

"By the way, what's with the getup?" Lonnie asked.

"She's going on a date." Dakota giggled.

"With **_BRANDON_**?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" Jay frowned.

"Not Brandon." I corrected. "Even though it was weird when his dad thought I was his lady friends."

"Who's Brandon?" Hayley asked.

"Shan Yu's son. But Brandon is super friendly and nice to talk to." I explained. "He's like a nicer, cooler older brother."

"Well, if you're not going out with Brandon, who are you going out with?!" Jay demanded.

"It's just Gil. And it's not a date-date, I just agreed to give him tips on how to take care of Baby Jayden." I looked away.

"Wait, _YOU'RE_ going out on a **_DATE_**?!" Jones gagged.

"I know you're too young and emotionless when it comes to romance, but you'll probably understand love someday." Mal stated.

"Oh, I get the romance mush, I just don't understand why anyone would wanna date Trace!" Jones nodded. "I mean, she's the most disgusting person I know!"

I slapped his arm.

"Shall we review the Gross Facts about My Sisters files?" Jones asked, taking out a huge folder.

"You made a _folder_?" Lonnie frowned.

"No worries, we got a separate folder for everyone I know." Jones started flipping a page.

"You _labeled_ them _alphabetically_?" Carlos frowned.

" _By date, By Location,_ and _by body parts_. The truth hurts, sis." Jones chuckled. "Tracy. You can make a wig out the hair you leave on the floor and the shower drain!"

"That is a lie!" I defended.

Jones dug out a wig from the bag.

"The truth ain't pretty, my friend." Jones stated.

Fine, I admit I have some issues! Happy?!

"You burp and belch like dad whenever mom made garlic bread, and the stench is strong enough to kill the unliving." Jones listed. "Back in 7th grade, you once had a corn on your foot that is shaped like an extra toenail."

"Jones, that's enough." I felt myself blushing red in embarrassment.

"The only hair that grows faster than the hair on Lonnie's head is the hair on Lonnie's lip." Jones stated. I am sure he's having a family roast session. Lonnie gasped before she covered her mouth.

"Wait, we're talking about Uma's pirate crew **_GIL_**?!" Carlos looked at me in disbelief.

"You can't go out with Gil! I won't let you!" Jay suddenly started to get angry at me.

"I have the freedom to be interested in any other guy I like, besides we're just friends!" I snapped back.

"Oh no, I am gonna be late!" I yelped, looking at the time.

We all heard the door knocking from the outside.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Theo stopped me.

"Fair point, I say I shoot him 10 times in the kidneys." Robyn started to climb to the roof to check.

"Robyn, no!" Kozi shook her head.

"And why is _HE_ here!?" Kailani pointed at Zevon.

"I'm on _YOUR_ side now, well kind of." Zevon explained.

"You froze Ben into a block of ice!" Simon stated.

"And we had to melt him with our morning breath." Theo nodded.

"I'll get it!" Jones got ready a bottle in his hand before he answered the door, before Max mouthed over for the other kids and everyone non VK to hide.

"Hey, is Tracy here?" Gil asked, looking around.

"Nope, she's probably deciding if she wants to keep wearing the same hairdo for 3 days in a row." Jones lied. "I'm Jones, but you can call me Wolf. I'm Tracy's cooler, devious brother."

"JAY-JAY!" January spotted Gil carrying Jayden before she ran over.

"Aw, who's this little cutie?" Gil chuckled.

"By the way, have you even _SEEN_ what Trace looks like when she's eating? She's like a blender _WITHOUT_ the lid!" Jones kept trash-talking me in front of both **GIL and JAY.**

"Ignore my bratty brother!" I yelped nervously, before I covered his mouth and shoved him back inside.

"So…ready for our day out?" Gil asked me.

"I guess so." I nodded.

"And we're following too!" Dewey announced as he held January's hand.

"Kids, no! I don't want you guys to get recognized." I whispered to them.

" _PLEASE_?!" Not the puppy eyes! Not the puppy eyes!

"I just don't want you guys to get captured, I don't wanna lose any of you." I sighed.

"Just let em, besides, I gave you some weapons." Jones shrugged.

"I guess if it's ok with you, Gil." I turned to Gil.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Gil seemed perfectly understanding about the third, fourth and fifth-wheel. Aw, that's really sweet of him.

"Kids, I need you to put on some disguises before we go." I turned to them.

"I got this." Evie nodded as Max handed over some wigs. It was for Halloween in which January and Dewey are planning to go trick or treating as Evie and Carlos.

"Now you don't really look obvious." Evie smiled.

"So…shall we?" Gil looked at me.

"We shall, c'mon kids." I held onto the two kids' hand before I followed Gil and Jayden out.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Ugh, I can't even explain how angry I am right now! Why is Tracy going out with another guy?!

"Jay, you ok?" Lonnie asked me.

" _Never better_." I lied through my teeth, "Feisty has the right to date anyone she wants. Not like I care."

"Wow, Gil's pretty cute." Robyn commented.

"HEY! YOUR **BOYFRIEND** IS RIGHT **HERE**!" Calvin hissed over.

"I was just saying. Besides, you know I am always gonna be with you." Robyn looped an arm around Calvin's arm.

"Jay, do something. That guy is stealing your wife; and your kids!" Hunter pointed out.

"She's just a friend." I stated, "she said so herself…"

"Are you just gonna stand by and watch your girl end up with someone else?" Hayley asked me.

"It's like Miss Nigel's love story all over again" Jones rolled his eyes.

"Who are you people?" Krystal asked.

"We're people who are going to help you." Robyn nodded.

"And we can start by teaching you how to fight back, in case that old creep comes back." Jones stated, before he and the rest of the group went to each the kids how to combat.

"I bought some chemicals over from the school, I don't really know what you will do with it, but I hope you're putting it to good use." Simon placed a few bottles of chemicals.

"Hey little guy," Simon went to take care of the sick children, while Kailani helped him out.

Why am I so bitter about Tracy with another guy? It's never really occurred to me that Tracy would move on…

She's _MY_ Feisty-I mean **_FRIEND_**! She's **_mine_** , always have been! I am not gonna let some guy stop me from winning her heart (and the rest of her).

I started to remember a small moment Tracy and I shared the other night when I went to her room. What happened would forever remain our little secret, even if she doesn't know.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…_**

I was still awake, it's pretty hard to sleep in a tiny single bed, especially when you have to share it with the girl you have a crush on.

I turned over to look at Tracy. She was already fast asleep, hugging her body pillow in her arms tightly.

"Chocolates…" she was talking in her sleep, before smiling to herself.

Classic Feisty, always a fan of chocolates, heck she was even drooling a bit in her sleep. I turned to her, but kept a safe distance between us.

She doesn't want anything to happen to us, and I respect that.

…but she looks just so cute in her sleep it's hard to fight the urge to kiss her! But she told me that if you kiss someone without their consent, or if they are asleep it's considered sexual harassment (which is odd, since that was kind of how Audrey's parents met. I mean he kissed a SEEMINGLY DEAD body, so was Snow White and her husband. By law, the husbands would have been in jail)

What I like most about her was that she is not fake like most girls, she doesn't need (actually she HATES) makeup or fancy hairdo or pretty clothes. She only wears what she feels comfortable in and doesn't care of what people thought about her. While I admit most girls in Auradon are pretty but Tracy prefers to be her own person which makes her stand out. I'd consider her as beautiful but I don't really say it out loud.

I hesitated a bit before reaching a hand out to hold her hand. I was about to pull back when I felt her holding onto my hand.

'Goodnight, Feisty…' I whispered to her, as I watched her sleep until I fell asleep.

"Goodnight Haircut…" I heard Tracy called back in her sleep, smiling at me.

I heard my heart racing, and I am pretty sure I was blushing as red as an apple.

God, she's so cute right now! How is it possible for someone to be so adorable yet drives you mad at the same time?

Wait, am I falling in love with Feisty?

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit short since I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Also, it's February again! This story is estimated about 50 chapters (I'm hoping) since I have added some subplots and extras for this story. In the next chapter I am debating between having Mal and Evie (and Jones) meeting Dizzy and the twins Yi and Eva (because Jones probably wanted a wicked haircut and I have plans for Jones and Harry to meet) or having Gil/Tracy date (Authoress to Jay: STOP GROWLING JAY!) and since Dewey and January supports Jay with Tracy (since Dewey caused the Jay/Tracy first kiss by the end of the first story) so they'd probably try to ruin the date. I feel a bit skeptical about the Dewey and January tagging along part since The Coachman might be on the hunt right now but I feel like whoever tries to separate the kids from Tracy will be facing her wrath (that because I have no guarantee what would happen if Ben's parents or the Emperor of China would react to their kids/grandkids being held hostage, and it'd probably be a war cry from Auradon to the Isle)**

 **What were your thoughts of the Jay/Tracy moments? Since I decided to include some ship moments (the sleeping scene was my favorite since Jay does show his inner thoughts to Tracy despite he looks like he doesn't really care or just plays with Tracy on the outside) and it's interesting to see Jay being jealous since most of the time Jay's the one making Tracy jealous by flirting with other girls so it's a twist having Jay being the jealous one. [Side note: Jay is rather protective of Tracy and somewhat possessive as he called Tracy 'His Feisty'] And the song Irresistible by Fall Out Boy (Ft. Demi Lovato) seems to fit Jay/Tracy, since Jay rarely shows his possessive side of Tracy (although he does that a lot offset XD) [Jacy: Wow, dad, yandere much?]**

 **Classic Jones! So the Jones listing out gross stuff about Lonnie and Tracy was based off That's So Raven Season 1 Episode 12 Ye Olde Dating Game (because I sort of view Gil having similar traits to Ben Sturky since they're both a bit dimwitted but really nice guys with their flaws), I bet Jay is grossed out yet amused about new facts of his crush but hey it's the inside that counts! I am not fully sure of what Gil thinks of Tracy but I do think he is interested in her. Since in the AU fic where Jay ends up with Lonnie (See 'Satisfied'), it is hinted that Gil cares about Tracy and implied maybe Tracy would have ended up with Gil if Jay ended up with someone else.**

 **That's all for this chapter. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading ad have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Isle Misadventures (Reprised)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so we're back with the story and in this one, it'll be a bit of a mashup of the Secret Order (how I label Tracy, Jones and their Auradon friends) are fitting in on the Isle and a bit of how Jay is dealing with his jealousy since he's obviously in love with Tracy but never admits it or takes her for granted until he's lost her (huh that sort of parallels to Mal/Ben with Uma) Back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah Lonnie is now on the Isle with her siblings since I would like to explore more on sibling relationship between Lonnie and her siblings (I mean I usually touch on Ben's relationship with his brothers while Tracy has only mentioned Lonnie a few times and they don't really interact together since Tracy is closer to Jones in terms of age and personality-wise) Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyReckless Laura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah the Descendants timeline doesn't really make sense to reality but I guess that's what fiction or AU is about. Hhm since Carlos/Evie are cannon in this story, Doug is/will be dating Evie's older sister Dakota. Hhm well I divided the crossover with The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants from the current story because I have different ideas for both AUs (that and I am trying to follow the Descendants universe timeline, no matter how confusing it may be) Wow, Pang Yu sounds like a real jerk, but if that AU happened I think that Jay and the kids might show no mercy to Pang Yu for attempting to assault Lonnie and Tracy. (I do think maybe Pang Yu might not be interested in Tracy since she considers herself as plain while Lonnie is the beautiful one. And I cannot guarantee if Jones would be merciful since he is getting along with the pirate crew over world domination plans as we speak.) Hhm yeah I do suppose Tracy, Jones, Lonnie and Hayley spent more of their time in between China and Auradon Prep, they do enjoy Chinese cuisine (Tracy and Hayley do most of the cooking in campus and Tracy is trying to learn how to cook her hometown's dishes occasionally to make themselves feel more like home) Jones is a very interesting character since he prefers to be the one to stand out than fit in. Since I believe Auradon has somewhat friendly alliances with other countries so there could be some intercountry culture exchanges(-ish). Thanks for the idea suggestions though, I can take them into consideration. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Jay do the disclaimer please. AND STOP GROWLING! YOU'RE LIKE AN ANIMAL WITHOUT THE LEASH!**

 **Jay: Ugh FINE! The authoress doesn't own Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs, she just owns her OCs. I'm out!**

 **Jones: Wow, I ain't seen anyone this cranky since Max and I accidentally ruined Chip's date with that one girl from his Home Ec. class!**

 **Max: Oh I remember! She had a double-chin, right?**

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

So, Hayley and everyone else from the mainland are helping out with teaching the younger kids how to defend for themselves. Hayley was even making the kids a decent meal since the kids are so malnourished, and there was this sick little boy.

"So, wanna go and see Dizzy?" Mal invited Evie and Dakota.

"We're tagging." Max offered, as I grinned. Perfect! It'll be like the good old days when me and my bro would third-wheel on people!

"Fine, but don't blame us if you don't like Girl Talk." Dakota taunted.

"You mentioned this Dizzy is a hair stylist, right? Well, I wanna get a VK look." I stated. I've been sick of the cropped haircut or the same buzzcut dad gives me each year. I've been stuck with the same hairstyle since I was a baby, which made sense since Tracy likes to baby me.

"Sure." Mal chuckled.

"Do you think we have our Prank Kit?" I turned to Max.

"Don't you know me?! I always carry it with me!" Max grinned.

* * *

 **Back to the Warehouse…**

Melanie smiled over at Brynn while she watched her best friend teach the younger girls how to apply eyeshadow. Brynn has always been a fan of makeovers.

"Hey Mel, what time is it?" Brynn asked her friend.

"Uh 10:30." Melanie answered.

"Oh no! I almost forgot that I have a date with Drew!" Brynn stood up.

"Who's Drew?" Robyn Dunbronch asked.

"I think you meant Drew 'Ultimate Scum-Bag' Tremaine." Zevon stated before Melanie gave him a thumb up. She never really liked Zevon (Melanie thinks he's a weird dork with mental issues; and Zevon thinks Melanie is a cold-hearted she-devil) but at least they both agreed that they hate Drew. (Drew used to 'date' Zevon's sister, Yzla. So double hate points for the Tremaine boy)

"He's my boyfriend! And we've been in a stable relationship for 10 months!" Brynn corrected, defending her boyfriend.

"You mean that Tremaine creep who likes to hang out at Sykes' Night Club?!" James looked disgusted. He has heard from some of the older kids at school that there was this man named Bill Sykes who runs a mafia (Yap deducted that Bill Sykes probably runs the other half syndicate since Sykes operates the adult slaves while The Coachman deals with the underage slaves) James has an older sister he has never really met, slaves weren't supposed to know who their biological family are but he's heard that he has a family who probably gave him away because they owed The Coachman money.

[Bill Sykes is from Oliver and Company, and he's the second closest thing to a human trafficking syndicate I could think of other than The Coachman from Pinocchio]

"Who could forget?!" Krystal gagged, every once in while the Coachman sends the children slaves to Sykes' Night Club to deliver drugs in exchange for his alcohol supply. She and a friend, Elite, were in charge of Nighttime Delivery Duty one time and they saw the Gaston Twins with Drew having fun drinking and flirting with the bargirls. One of the bargirls was one of the older girls who used to take care of Krystal when she was younger.

"D-Drew's a gentleman, he would never do that." Brynn hesitated.

"C'mon, let's go back to my place to find you something cool to wear for your date." Melanie nodded, following her friend. Melanie knew well enough that Drew's a playboy who likes to flirt with multiple girls, even if he was in a relationship. Maybe Drew was the one who influenced Antony? Either way, Drew was as screwed as his mother.

Hayley watched the two girls before she saw the string between them. (Hayley has the ability to see Miracle Strings and tell how one person feels for the other) Hayley saw a red string tied on Melanie and Brynn's ring fingers before she smiled to herself.

"What up, Dragon Girl?" Hunter asked his fiancé. "You're making your Matchmaker face again."

"Was it obvious?" Hayley asked as her fiancé nodded.

"Ok, I saw that there might be something more than just friends between Melanie and Brynn" Hayley tried to give a hint.

"You mean they're like Fiona Chandelles and Clora Cogsworth?" Hunter asked as Hayley nodded.

"Hey, is it me or is Jay looking grumpier than Uncle Cogsworth?" Calvin pointed out.

"Well, I think he's just jealous that for once the girl he has a crush on is hanging out with another guy." Robyn stated.

"Yeah, I noticed. He was really angry at Tracy's 'day out' with Gil." Lonnie nodded.

"How do YOU know so much about relationships?" Hunter asked his sister.

"It's what I do to make Calvin jealous back when he was being a flirt with the other princesses." Robyn stated.

"And you're such a flirt queen." Calvin replied.

"Aw, thank you." Robyn smirked.

"I'll go talk to him." Hayley offered.

"Me too." Lonnie nodded.

"I'll come too, for support." Hunter followed Hayley to where Jay was.

"Jay?" Lonnie touched Jay's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Better than ever." Jay replied, trying to sound smooth.

"Dude, you can tell us anything, you know that, right?" Hunter stated.

"I'm ok, I don't really care if Feisty goes out with other guys." Jay stated.

"I don't think so. I think you're jealous." Hayley pointed out, "but you just don't really want to admit or acknowledge how you really feel about her."

"Yeah, we all know about you and my sister have a thing going on." Lonnie nodded.

"I do not like Tracy in that way!" Jay denied.

"Please, we ALL know about your crushes on each other." Jamie stated.

"I do **_NOT_** have a crush on Tracy Li!"

"Yeah right. Even I can tell you two have something in common. And half the time on my visit to Auradon I was plotting and flirting with Kozi!" Zevon added, while he was helping out the kids making smoke bombs.

"Even I can tell you have a thang for her. It's just like how I feel about Ringo!" Dude nodded.

"Are we actually not going to acknowledge that Dude is possible into Ringo?" Calvin pointed out.

" _Eh, I knew those two were gay from the start."_ Jade barked out. The younger kids were curious about the new dogs and decided to play with them.

"It's not like I care who she dates! Not with that feisty personality, or the way her eyes would light up when she smiles, or that quirky and adorable laugh she has, or how cute she looks whenever she yells at me, or how pretty she looks wearing my Tourney jersey. Ok I see your point." Jay stopped listing.

"Wait, why was she wearing your clothes?" Lonnie went Protective Sister mode. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER?!"

"Sounds like you two had a _fun_ night." Hunter joked. "Could you share me some details?"

"Not now, _Hunter_!" Hayley and Lonnie hissed over.

"Relax, _nothing_ happened! It was that one time when Jones and Carlos went out for the 9th graders' camping trip and Jones took Tracy's key so she spent the night in my room. BUT I NEVER TOUCHED HER, I SWEAR!" Jay defended himself.

"I just don't like seeing her with other guys." Jay stated.

"Relax, I know what you're dealing with. Back when Hales used to be in love with Allie's older brother Alfred, I got jealous and tried to sabotage their date." Hunter nodded.

"That was YOU?!" Hayley barked at her boyfriend.

"Hey, but he ended up with a younger woman, didn't he?" Hunter defended. "In hindsight, it would have never worked out. He Sister-Zoned you."

"…You make a point." Hayley sighed.

"Aw, you really like her." Lonnie cooed.

"You should just tell her how you feel, maybe it could clear things up." Hayley advised.

"I know my sister, and she just needs some time to get her mind off things. If you want her happy, you would know what is best for her." Lonnie added.

"Ugh, you're right." Jay grumbled.

"Screw what she says, I say you fight until the end! You should never give up on someone, especially if she's worth it!" Hunter discouraged Lonnie's suggestion.

"You make a point too." Jay nodded.

"If she's happy with this guy, let her be." Lonnie stated.

"Excuse me?! You were the one who supported Jay's idea of asking out your sister!" Hunter scoffed.

"Hales! Tell this guy he's not making sense!" "Sweetheart, tell this girl here she should take responsibility of her actions on the highway of Jay/Tracy's romance!"

"Don't bring me into this mess!" Hayley groaned, "Jay, just think about whatever they just told you. And you'd probably make the best choice. Hopefully."

"Hayley, talk some senses into your man-child!"

"Hayley, talk some senses into that BFF of yours!"

Lonnie and Hunter started to argue with each other. So yeah, this is one of the many reasons why Hayley never wanted her best friend and her fiancé in the same place. Those two would argue like Jones and Tracy do. Half the time, whenever Hayley and Hunter go on double-dates with Lonnie and Aziz, it usually ends with Hayley and Aziz having to stop Lonnie and Hunter from arguing.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Brynn followed her friend back to Melanie's home when Melanie spotted an older boy their age making out with one of the bargirls inside Gaston's Tavern. Melanie could see that it was Drew hanging around a few bargirls and drinking beer.

"Hey Brynn, have you seen my new bracelet?" Melanie quickly tried to distract Brynn from the 'couple'.

"You've shown it to me three times since yesterday!" Brynn stated, before she figured out her friend was hiding something from her.

"Oh Drew, you're such a great kisser." The bargirl giggled.

"Did she just say Drew?" Brynn asked.

"No! She said…what rhymes with Drew…Brew, Crew, Shrew, Threw, Peru…" Melanie tried to distract her friend from finding out that Drew has been cheating. _"MAROON…Five?"_

"Wait, aren't you dating that dimwitted daughter of Shan Yu?" another bargirl with dark hair asked, before offering another glass of beer.

"Who cares about her? I just hang out with her to show her off to my friends as my trophy girl." Drew snickered.

"Let's just go." Melanie took Brynn by the hand as they walked back.

"Brynn, are you alright?" Melanie asked.

"I would usually say yes, but I'm not…" Brynn gave a sad smile.

"Let it out. It's just you and me…" Melanie looked away, offering Brynn a shoulder to cry on.

"I can't believe he cheated on you!" Melanie cursed under her breath.

"I trusted him…" Brynn cried out.

"Shh, it's alright. You have me, you have Brand, you'll be alright…" Melanie tried to make her friend feel better.

"Hey, is now a bad timing?" the shop door opened, as Jade (Jay's cousin) and Claudine Frollo stepped inside.

"Not now." Melanie warned, before hinting that Brynn is having a bad day., along with a nasty look that says 'We (I) were (was) having a moment!'

"MY TWIN SENSES TINGLED! WHAT HAPPENED?! I CAME AS SOON AS I GOT THE TWIN-INSTINCTS!" Brandon kicked the door open, he was even holding Baby Cloud (nickname for their baby brother), their 6 month old baby brother. [I think Cloud/Shan Yun would look like a baby from an account I follow on Instagram, keumbyel]

"Do you people even knock?!" Melanie frowned.

"It's nothing." Brynn lied.

"We saw Drew hanging around a bunch of bargirls at Gaston's Tavern." Melanie explained.

"Oh no, that's awful!" Claudine exclaimed. "How could he cheat on you?!"

"Eh, I always knew there was something off about that guy." Jade frowned. "But my money was on Drew being gay."

"He's _straight_!" Claudine stated.

"Jade, _not_ _now_." Brandon shoved the baby to Jade. "Big brother's here. Let me at that son of a Tremaine!"

"Wow, very mature." Jade rolled her eyes. Eh, considering Jay and Brandon are close friends and act like brothers, naturally Jade thinks of Brandon and his sister as 'one of their family-friends'.

"Don't!" Brynn whimpered a bit, "you don't know what he does whenever he's angry."

"BRANDON! YOU LEFT US BY 10 BLOCKS AWAY!" Yi yelled, before she and her sister Eva walked pass the shop.

"You were supposed to walk us to The Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye!" Eva added.

"Eh, screw him. Let's just walk our way there." Yi shrugged.

"What happened?" Eva asked.

"Drew." Jade replied.

"Drew? As in Dizzy's oldest brother?" Yi wrinkled her nose in disgust. She never really liked Drew, considering Drew was a rude as his mother, and he once made fun of the twins and called them 'unsophisticated urchins', and he sometimes makes rude and offensive remarks that are either too racist or sexist.

"Let's just say Brynn saw Drew cheating on her." Claudine stated. "Why don't we walk you to Curl Up and Dye?"

"It's ok, we can get there ourselves." Eva declined the offer.

"Suit yourself. Hey, Claudine, let's go and teach this little baby how to make a smoke bomb!" Jade shrugged before turning to the pale blonde.

"No way! Remember what happened when you and Cydney Clayton 'accidentally' smoke bombed the whole school's AV room?!" Claudine frowned.

"What can I say? Cyd's a prodigy!" Jade smirked.

"She was doing just fine up until she became friends with you!" Claudine groaned.

"C'mon, we gotta tell Dizzy about last night!" Yi whispered over as Eva nodded before the two girls left to Dizzy's family hair salon.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So far, Gil's a really fun guy to talk to. You know, if we're not on the Isle with the Coachman on prowl or the fact Ben's held captive.

Gil showed us around the Isle, I think he kept in mind that there were young children present so he avoided the too dangerous side of the Isle. I think it's sweet that he takes people's feelings into consideration but a part of me wanted to see the real dark side of the Isle, although I am the person who likes to play safe.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Gil asked me.

"Blue!" "Pink!" Dewey and January answered.

"Purple." I replied with a giggle. "But I find all colors lovely in their own ways. Except vomit green. It makes me nauseous."

"What about you? What's your favorite color?" Dewey asked.

"Hhm, probably orange!" Gil smiled back. He's got a cute smile by the way.

"I think orange is a great color." I agreed. "My mom told me I used to love the color orange when I was a kid!"

"I feel like I can just talk to you easily." Gil told me, as I felt my heart skipping a beat.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I laughed nervously, as I looked away, feeling a few strands of hair falling into my face. Ugh I am such a dork!

Wait, where is January?!

I looked around.

"Dewey, where is January?!" I panicked.

"HEY, WATCH IT, KID!" I heard a gruff man yelling.

"Gil, watch the kids. I'll be right back. if I am not back in 10 minutes, get Jones!" I turned to Gil before I ran over to the source of voices.

I saw an elder man who looked a bit similar to Jay frowning at January. It looks like January had stolen Jafar's vizier headwear.

"Do you even know who I am?" Jafar asked, trying to sound like he's the boss.

January just tilted her head slightly before she smiled cutely and exclaimed: "GRANDPA!"

"I am NOT your grandpa! At least I hope not." Jafar panicked a bit.

"Grandpa!" January started to hug Jafar by his knees. And then she started to sneak a few of the shiny stuff into her sweater.

JAY, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL LIVING FLORIDA HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING _**O** **UR**_ _**DAUGHTER**_!?

[That sounded wrong, SO WRONG! *blushing internally*]

"Must resist those eyes!" Jafar looked like he was softening up.

"Grandpa!" January squealed, before she hugged the older man. HE'S NOT YOUR GRANDPA! YOUR REAL GRANDPA WILL NOT BE PLEASED TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!

"Alright, I'll be your Grandpa!" Jafar nodded, "I can teach you to be the greatest thief of all! And perhaps you can steal a Genie Lamp for me someday."

"What about this?" January took out a ring.

"That's the Coachman's ring! He would kill to know where he lost it!" Jafar examined. "Wow, you are doing better at thievery than my son is already!"

"You mean Daddy?" January asked, before smiling, "He taught me the best!"

"Wait, my son is your father?" Jafar paused for a moment.

"WHOAH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I ran over. "January, I told you a million times! Don't steal in front of people!"

"But Daddy says it's ok!" January tried to play coy.

"I don't care what your daddy says, stealing is NOT the right thing to do!" I told her, "I am so sorry, my goddaughter is misbehaving!"

"Well, you raised her terribly!" Jafar stated, "but I would like my stuff back!"

"Have at it." I returned back whatever January had taken.

"You're not really her _mother_ , are you?" Jafar frowned.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" I looked at January before I blushed red. Now even Jafar thinks January is my daughter. Do I look _that_ old?!

And considering she calls me "Momma" sometimes, it makes it kinda disturbingly awkward and SO WRONG to be labelling Jay as January's "godfather/daddy", but surprisingly, her parents are _PERFECTLY_ Okay with me and Jay being their godparents. AND WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!

"Bye-Bye Grandpa!" January waved over.

"So, does that mean you'll visit every weekend?" Jafar asked, seemingly serious for a moment.

"Okie, can I bring Doyiee with me?" January nodded, charming people with her sweet looking dimples and innocent smile.

Welp, January I love you so much, but you just dug me a grave that even I can't get out of or Hellfire can save me from!

"Hey Trace," Gil waved over, before January and I sat down.

"So uh I have been meaning to ask you, are you and Jay a…couple or…?" Gil asked.

"Ohho, no! Jay and I are JUST friends." I denied, feeling disappointed a bit at the fact Jay is just and only 'a friend'. "And just so you know, the two siblings aren't really related to me or him by blood; though Jay is trying to get adoption papers to legally adopt them as his own, but her parents agreed for Jay to be their Godfather."

"That's good to know." Gil sighed in relief, before giving me a heartwarming but cheeky grin, "it really clears things up."

"Clear up _how_?" I asked.

"So now I can officially get to know you better." Gil replied. Whew, glad he doesn't have creepy thoughts!

"In what way?" I joked.

"We can start by becoming friends! Hi, I'm Gil!" Gil reached out a hand.

Gosh, this guy has got to be the most adorable precious cinnamon roll of the Isle ever! And why does he have to be so cute? God, what am I thinking?!

"Hello Gil, I'm Tracy." I smiled back, as we shook hands.

"Kids, we should get back now. I don't want to hear Daddy Jay yelling" I told the two kids.

"Aw, do we have to?! I wanna play with baby Jay-Jay!" January whined.

"Any ideas for this?" I turned to Gil.

"Hey kids, if you guys behave, I can try and see if I can take Jayden to you guys tonight." Gil hesitated a bit before coming up with a solution. "But I can't stay too long with the baby because I don't want any of my friends to find out."'

"You're not worried if Uma finds out?" I asked him.

"Oh, she will be angry when she does find out! But I want these kids happy, and if it gets me into trouble, it's still worth it." Gil gave me a toothy grin.

"You're…a really sweet and sensitive guy." I admitted, smiling over. He doesn't deserve to be living on the Isle. If anything, he would have passed off as a decent well-behaved Auradon Prep kid!

"Well, do you think you could put in a good word with King Ben? I've always wanted to go to Auradon, and I want to taste what this 'chocolate' stuff is! I have seen Auradon food on TV for years and I've never got to know what it is like." Gil asked.

"Sure. I will see what I can do." I nodded.

"By the way, I have another favor to ask you" Gil added.

"Ask away." I replied.

"Can I stay over and hear your bedtime stories?" Gil asked. "I sort of eavesdrop and heard about 3 chapters of the story you were reading last night."

"Sure, I'd love that. B-But I don't know what Mal and the rest would say about it." I hesitated a bit, "but I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks! You're really easy to talk to!" Gil nodded.

"You're welcome." I nodded back, before both of us laughed.

"C'mon let's get back!" Dewey stated.

Right, I forgot that the Coachman would be on the prowl to look for the missing kids and donkeys. And chances are he might find out who did it. What do I do when The Coachman finds us?

Well…I am not going to stand back and do nothing, and I would probably fight with all that I have to protect these kids.

"Right!" I nodded, "sorry Gil. Bye Jay-Jay."

I cooed a bit at the baby before I kissed his forehead.

"Bye, baby!" January gave her baby brother a hug.

Aw, that is so cute!

"So uh…see you tonight then!" Gil walked me and the kids back before I saw someone crossing their arms at us.

It was Jay. Just great! *sarcasm* and he looks furious.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Hey Maxie, I think that girl was making 'I think you're hot' eyes at you." Jones turned to Max, after glaring at a couple of girls checking out the tall Darling boy.

"Please, maybe they were staring at you?" Max joked back.

"I think they should know, anyone who flirts with me will get shot in the head." Jones snorted.

"You boys are scary." Mal concluded.

"Besides, I forgot to ask, how is it going on with you and Lizzie? You two had a thing going on." Evie turned to Max. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Marmoreal (daughter of the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland) was one of the childhood friends Jones grew up with and she was known for her stubborn tantrums and her bickering relationship with Max.

"Well, it's complicated. She pisses me off one minute and destroys my badminton racket the next. So yeah, it's a riot." Max shrugged. "But we don't really talk much these days so I don't even know what we are anymore."

"Sounds like we are on the same team." Mal gave Max a hi-5.

"Yeah, but aren't you the one that started this chain reaction in the first place?" Max responded.

"Touché." Mal was a bit offended by Max's statement yet impressed at how quick Max was adapting to the Isle.

"I do learn from the best. He speaks very broken and limited French, knows how to (il)legally operate a bazooka, and has never been a gentleman since he was 8." Max gestured over to his best friend dramatically.

"This _moi_!" Jones smirked over as he pointed to himself. "We're basically James Potter and Sirius Black."

"We're not going to die by the end of story like they did, right?" Max blinked.

"Boy, I hope not." Jones shook his head. "That's an answer only the authoress knows."

[Me: Hey, I am not killing anyone of your main characters! Back to the story!]

"Cool, because if I had a son, I would want to name him after you." Max nodded.

"I am SO honored." Jones grinned.

"So do you think these little kids can help give me a VK look?" Max asked, "dad gives me the same butch cut for years!"

"What about me, eh? I have been having the same buzzcut since I was born! Just because dad was in the army, it ain't meaning I will be like that! I want to take over the world with style!" Jones snorted.

"Well, now that explains so much about you two." Dakota nodded, before they all entered Curl Up and Dye.

Dizzy was busy crafting something by her worktable when Evie snuck behind her and covered her eyes. Dakota, Jones and Max just stood by and watched. (because they don't really know anyone but they were just looking around the shop)

"Guess who is it?" Evie asked.

"EVIE!" Dizzy squealed as she hugged the bluenette. "EVIE YOU CAME BACK!"

"Hey." Mal nodded.

"DIZZY! HOLY KELP! You would not BELIEVE what happened!" Yi announced before she pushed the doors open.

"I know! Evie's back!" Dizzy was caught up in the excitement.

"We were going to say your cheating scum of a brother was caught by Brynn and Melanie with a bunch of girls from Gaston's Tavern. But sure, we can go with that as highlight of the day." Eva shrugged.

"Who are those people?" Yi motioned to Jones and Max. She had only met Dakota so far.

"Dizzy, Yi, Eva. These are our friends from Auradon. This is Max Darling, Jones Li, and my sister Dakota Perez." Evie introduced the new friends to the younger girls.

"Darling? As in Wendy Darling?" Eva asked.

"That's my aunt. But no, John Darling's my adoptive father." Max waved.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Dizzy turned to Evie.

"Auradon played a Parent Trap on us." Dakota replied, "sick place, I dig the mural art!"

"Thanks. My sister and I made them." Yi motioned to Eva.

"Eh, no mural art tops up Booty Kick the Bride." Jones snickered, before taking out a picture from his wallet. When he and Tracy were younger, they once followed Uncle Chip to Corona Kingdom and they were making poses at some wall painting and one of them was a picture of a bride and a groom, in which Tracy accurately pose behind the bride like she was kicking the bride.

"Squad goals." Max laughed a bit at their inside joke.

"Is Auradon exactly like how we always imagined? Do you have coffee? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?"

"Wow, a real chirper." Jones blinked.

"Reminds me of the time we got stuck babysitting Jenny. I think they would get along swimmingly." Max whispered back before the two guys chuckled.

"It's cold, sweet and if you eat too much, your brain freezes." Evie answered.

"Freeze your brain, swim in the ice, get lost in the pain~" Max hummed along.

"Not now, Maxie!" Dakota hushed the boy.

"Really?" Dizzy grinned.

"We saved one of your former sketchbook for you." Eva took out an old scrapbook from Dizzy's worktable and gave it to Evie. Evie started to look through her old designs.

"I love the designs." Dakota glanced over.

"This brings back so many memories. I made this dress out of old curtains and safety pins." Evie told them.

"Yeah, I skimmed through it. Fashion is not really my thing, I tried to read it and dead fish rose to the surface." Yi made a snarky remark.

"I feel the same way about math!" Jones nodded.

"It looks beautiful." Eva admitted.

"It reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she met Jasmine." Dizzy nodded.

"I spilled curry all over it." Mal remembered.

"Yeah, you did." Dizzy nodded.

"Yeah I enjoy the food fight particularly." Yi stated.

"Sure, you do." Eva chuckled.

"Remember when Carpet and Abu got into the action?" Mal chuckled a bit.

"I was so glad I went to the military base that day." Jones exclaimed.

"Jones, you almost blew up the infirmary!" Evie turned to Jones.

"ALMOST." Jones highlighted.

"You're right, girls, this is totally inspirational." Evie turned to her old designs.

"Yeah, we had to fight the Tremaine sisters: Agnes and Annalise to get our hands on it." Yi pointed out. "For girls that look petite, they have sharp nails that can compete with Scar's claws."

"You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl." Dizzy gave Evie a side-hug.

"So you're one of those Auradon people, aren't you?" Eva turned to the guests.

"Yeah, but we're not spoilt rotten like they are." Max nodded.

"So, does this say glamourous or too much?" Evie grabbed a brooch and one of the hearts accessories.

"Hand me the glue gun!" Dizzy nodded, before the two get to work on accessorizing.

"Do they always talk like that?" Max asked Eva.

"Yeah, they'd go on for hours." Eva nodded.

"Once, we all talked here for hours than Dizzy's frumpy grandma had to kick us out with her broom." Yi snorted.

"The only thing we ever talked about growing up was how to hide the fact that we broke Uncle Chip's motorbike." Jones replied.

"Really? I grew up breaking locks to get into my dad's wine cellar." Dakota blinked. "Not the kind of AK you'd want."

"So what can we do for you?" Dizzy asked.

"I was hoping if you girls can give us a haircut?" Max and Jones shared a smile.

"We need a new look; military hairstyle is all that we grew up in." Jones nodded.

Dizzy looked at the boys for a moment before her eyes twinkled with inspiration.

"Sure, grab a sit, boys. Yi, Eva, I need your help!" Dizzy turned to her friends.

"Duty calls." Eva shrugged.

"We don't even work here! That's considered child labor!" Yi replied.

"No child labor beats the adventure we had last night. Diz, would you mind stepping out for a bit later? We have got a story to tell you." Eva turned to her friend.

"Sure." Dizzy nodded.

"By the way, my grandmother told me that someone broke into the Coachman's house last night! Have you heard?" Dizzy remembered before the rest went pale on the face.

"The Coachman, huh? Isn't he your grandma's on-and-off again boyfriend?" Mal asked, trying to skip the subject.

"Yeah, it's weird because half the older villains here have on-and-off relationships. Like how Madam Gothel keeps flirting with Mr. Faciliar to make Judge Frollo jealous." Eva added.

"I feel like each week, all the them switch their weekly _flings."_ Yi crossed her arms.

"Hey, focus on the haircut, please?" Mal reminded them.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Well, this is just awkward!

"Kids, go inside. I'll just talk to your so-called 'dad' and see what he needs to talk about." I told January. Ugh, it sounds SO WRONG!

"Ok, bye kiddos! Bye Tracy! Bye Jay!" Gil waved at us before he cradled Jayden in his arms and walked away.

"Why were you hanging out with him?!" Jay demanded, trying to sound calm but he is growling! He's sounding like Dude when Kitty comes over to bring her pet Ringo home from Dog Obedience school!

But why is he growling at ME?

"We're just hanging out, besides there were children present. Nothing happened." I defended.

"Uh guys?" January called out, we both turned to the young princess.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked with a weak smile.

"Mommy's not fighting with daddy, right?" January's bottom lip quivered. Oh no, she's gonna cry, and I ain't letting my baby girl get sad!

"No. we're not. We just like to agree to disagree." Jay explained.

"Yeah, I never agreed to that." I pointed out, "it's ok, you should get inside."

"Yeah, Dad's gonna be right back with Momma." Jay nodded, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the warehouse.

"We need to stop addressing each other as 'daddy' and 'mommy' in front of these kids!" I groaned a bit, it makes me feel like we're each other's parents…or spouse!

"You don't like him, do you?" Jay asked me.

"No! why would you say that?!" I frowned, "yeah, Gil is cute and all, but we're just platonic friends."

"You think Gil is _CUTE_?!" Jay seemed to be unhappy about it.

"Why do you care about who I like?" I asked back, "it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything!"

 _Besides, he's probably got some pretty pink princess back on Auradon waiting for him!_ I thought bitterly.

"You're right…I'm not your boyfriend, and I don't really have the right to stop you from seeing anyone." Jay replied.

Huh, that was…really mature of him. And during the few times he's actually serious, I find it guilty to actually find his aggressive but sometimes serious attitude alluring.

"But…I _want_ you." Jay told me with a dead serious look on his face.

"To…leave you alone?" I asked.

"No!" Jay shook his head. Dude, you-you're getting too close! Personal space!

"I want you, to be more than just my friend." Jay told me.

"Oh, I get it! You want to be my best friend!" I nodded.

"No! I meant to say." Jay stammered.

"BEST. FRIENDS. FOREVER. I am SO honored!" I nodded with a big forced smile.

"Sure. I guess that's what we are." Jay smiled back, but he looked kind of… _sad_.

But I can't let him just tell one girl he loves her and then comes over to me and wants me to be his backup lover!

"Guess who January tried robbing just now?" I asked him.

"Madam Mim?" Jay asked.

"Nope, your dad." I replied, with a weak laugh, "I think your father might be under the impression that January is your daughter and we're the parents."

"What? How was that possible?! My dad hardly tolerates with youngsters that steal from him!" Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you know our baby girl. Always a charmer." I chuckled, looking at January.

"Yeah, I don't like Dewey making eyes at her." Jay frowned.

I still can't forgive him for what he did, but right now I guess I should call it a truce and focus on the kids and Ben first.

"I'm glad we're sort of on the same page." Jay turned to me.

"I guess so…" I remembered the night when I heard him asking out another girl, and I am still mad about that. But for the sake of the younger kids, I guess for now we have to call it a truce.

[Jay's inner thoughts: "WHY. DID. SHE. PUT. ME. IN. THE. BEST. FRIEND. ZONE?!" (bangs his head against the wall)]

* * *

 **Meantime… [No one's P.O.V.]**

The Coachman started to stir before he woke up. That was odd, how long has he been asleep?

It's late! Why didn't those useless children wake him up? And why didn't they bother to cook breakfast?

'Those lazy good-for-nothing imbeciles must be oversleeping!' The Coachman stood up before he headed over to the stables, but he wasn't expecting the stables to be empty as soon as he unlocked the door.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He roared loudly, loud enough to shake the Isle. He rushed to the camera room and found the footage deleted. Even the kid he locked inside the Basement was gone.

 _ **"Who did this?! They shall pay!** "_

The Coachman made a vow, as he clenched his fists tightly. His face started to turn bright red, his eyes turning bright green, as if he was about to transform into a demon.

* * *

 **Oh boy, looks like a lot has happened in this chapter! And to be honest, among all the villains of Disney movies I grew up watching, my top picks would be Maleficent, the Evil Queen (her hag transformation was spot on) and The Coachman (because he's basically the Devil himself) scared me most.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Looks like Brynn and Melanie found out about Drew being a Cheating Scum! Drew is a cheat, and abusive towards his girlfriend. Oh well, on the bright side now Melanie can try for her chance with her crush. I think maybe Melanie would hide her sexuality since I don't really think the Isle people are open to LGBT (and don't forget Frollo, he probably runs the church if there is ever one on the Isle) Also I cameoed Jade (who looks like Fivel Stewart, since she played an awesome Reese, so I would base Jade off a bit of Reese.) and Claudine Frollo (I envision her looking like Shelby from Best Friends Whenever, since I also mentioned Claudine has a good friend Cydney daughter of Clayton from Tarzan. So you can see who Cydney is based off) [Random fact: Jones actually grew up and eventually had a son named Tyson, and I think Cyd is probably Jones's best choice for the mother of child. I guess you could say Jones is probably like Voldemort who picks their best girl to be their one-fling partner] I don't know if Cydney will show up, but chances are her and Jones will become best bros within seconds. Brandon is also a really good brother if he can ditch 2 girls he was supposed to babysit and ran to his sister in time of need.**

 **2 I like to think that Gil could be interested in Tracy, since in Satisfied it is implied Gil possibly has feelings for her. And although Dewey and January wanted to third-wheel so they could ruin the 'date' (because they are all firm Jay/Tracy shippers) but they find it impossible to hate someone as kind as Gil. Also, January robbing Jafar wasn't fully intended but I wanted to see January interacting with Jafar , her 'grandpa', she has her own unique charm that melts peoples' hearts. So yeah, I think Jafar somewhat thinks of January like a granddaughter. [Me: just you wait until you meet Jacy, Jafar. She likes magic and witchcraft as much as you do, so maybe she's your possible future scepter's owner. Tracy: PURPLEDOLPIN05 NO! Me: Purpledolpin05 YES!] Jay having a talk with Lonnie, Hunter and Hayley seemed optional to me, since I think Jay would take advice from people his age while Tracy prefers to confide in her kids.**

 **3 Max and Jones are kind of as parallel to Sirius and James because their bromance is to die for. I do think Max and Jones would get along well with Gil and Harry Hook. Max and Gil because they are the friendly ones while Jones and Harry would be that two friends that swear/roast the other guy to greet each other. Also, I hope no one is gonna be angry at Dude having a potential gay crush on his dog bro-friend, Ringo.**

 **Random fact: I lowkey ship Lady Tremaine/The Coachman along with Mother Gothel/Judge Frollo! The Coachman likes abusing kids as much as Lady Tremaine likes to push Dizzy around, and I think Lady Tremaine likes status and power, in which the Coachman seems to have with a bonus Cockney accent (I think that is the only down part of the relationship: communication problems); and Mother Gothel seems to be Frollo's best match but they would be that one couple that reminds you of a Taylor Swift song.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think about this update. Hope you've liked it and have a nice day.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Isle Misadventures (Reprised Part 2)**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so we're back with another chapter. So this chapter would be mostly on the Isle with maybe a scene or two from Auradon (because I wanted to elaborate more on Emmerich/Jane. Emmerich is the shy and awkward friendly country boy while Jane is the equally shy, awkward intelligent fairy. And I might wanna see how Doug would lose it when he can't find his crush like how Mother Gothel loses her cool when Rapunzel was missing) Back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. The Jafar scene was also unintended but was added in anyways, because I really love January's alluring cute charms and it would be interesting to see her interacting with her 'grandpa' (well, on one hand, January is royalty and Jafar's had the big fame/fortune dream, and Tracy is technically the un-official Royal Babysitter who doesn't get paid enough for what she goes through, so it's probably a win-win for Jafar. Good luck convincing the Emperor to 'adopt' his granddaughter) In a way, Claudine would be slightly based off Shelby Marcus (because I imagined her with pale blonde hair and somehow Shelby is the first person that popped into my mind) I might wanna see if I can elaborate on the other VKs eventually. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, yeah Jay's not really going to be confessing his crush to Tracy anytime soon because she's still pretty mad at him, and they sort of indirectly friend-zoned the other; and Tracy is having a tough time resisting her feelings/attraction towards the Isle boys (well, she does have a soft spot for Bad Boys, hence Roman as her AU soulmate). But there will be a couple of scenes between Jacy later on (because it's the main couple I focus on in the story, although January/Dewey has somehow taken the spotlight of Cutest Couple) Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, it's ok, I understand, school and life are priorities too (I've been busy with other assignments lately) I do think Fivel would play an AWESOME Jade (and I forgot I had Jade the German Shephard in this story, so I might need to clarify between the duo. Yet I can picture Fivel voicing for Jade the dog's voice. I must be going bonkers XD) [BTW I saw this picture on Instagram and I found out that Booboo's older sister Meagan is already married and has a toddler daughter, and the picture was Booboo cradling his niece. As soon as I saw that picture I immediately started squealing internally because it's 2 of the cutest things I find in life: Cute babies, and Booboo Stewart (I only admire him from a distance, and I am not crazy fan as much as Emma Ross is to Austin Moon or Creepy Connie towards Luke Ross) I can also see the picture as an AU story I am considering writing of in which Roman asked for Tracy's um…cooperation in exchange of the Elite Force's freedom (she did it willingly because she would rather risk herself than her friends). Long story short, Roman and Tracy were Baby Jayden's parents and the EF wanted Tracy to abort the baby (hey, she literally sacrificed herself in exchange of your lives, THIS is what you repay?!) but the picture of Booboo with his niece made me think of 'what if' how happy Roman was when his son was born (aww~0 [Maybe you could review me what you think of that AU idea because it's been going on in my head for months. I really wanted to explore that AU but I think Tracy would attempt to go Isabella mode on me if I do XD] Aw, Brandon, are you and Gwen on a midnight date? *wink, wink* Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review. Well I view The Coachman as some sort of demon (because in the animated movie, he looked almost devil-like, and since The Blue Fairy was sort a symbolic figure for angel; I assume the Coachman was a representation of a Devil) Hhm well I do somewhat think Jones or Jay would volunteer to behead Pang Yu if he ever tries to hurt Tracy and Lonnie (and I cannot guarantee what wrath the children could be capable of, since they have their aggressive manners as well but Tracy usually tries to tame them for most occasions, and Jones teaches them how to fight and defend) Hhm yeah I think Mulan and the Three Princesses along with their family would change how they viewed Princess Di differently after the revelations than how they used to perceive her. Cool, that sounds like a great story idea. Well initially Dewey and January would be sabotaging Tracy and Gil's outing the way Mushu tried to sabotage Mulan/Shang in Mulan 2 but I don't think they are capable of that much deviousness so the Jafar cameo scene was the best idea instead. I do think stealing is a casual way of 'saying hi' to people on the Isle, so having January meeting her 'grandpapa' would be really cute. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Max, do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

 **Max** **: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own any of the Disney characters, or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs, so enjoy! Max Darling OUT!**

 **[BTW, the closest person who somehow reminds me of Max/Johnny (names vary in AUs) would be Jordan Fisher while Annie's appearance reminds me of Rowan Blanchard. Lizzie does not really have a face-claim yet (but I am open for suggestions: Lizzie mainly has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes) while I don't think Tracy and Jones would get face-claims anytime soon.]**

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"And…viola! What do you think?" Dizzy was done giving her two new customers a hairdo.

"Awesome!" Jones grinned, his former buzzcut has been styled into a somewhat faux mohawk with shaved undercuts and bangs sweeping across his right eye.

"Wow, I look like one of them Korean idols Annie is swooning over these days." Max was impressed. Dizzy had given Max a layered medium length bob (I dunno, I suck at description for hair, I roughly based off some K-pop artist hairstyle website-ish) hairstyle.

"Yeah, my sisters Dolores, Delia and Deedee (at this point, the Tremaine had been naming the first few names they could think of for their kids) are obsessed with K-Pop ever since someone threw away a poster of some boyband." Dizzy shrugged.

"I'd say you both look like a couple of juvie kids on prison break." Yi replied, but then again, sarcasm is usually her way of communicating with people.

"You know, Dizzy? I really love your designs." Max looked over, before picking up a bracelet, "Can I have this? I would like to give it to someone."

"Is it Lizzie?" Jones teased.

"Psh, no! for my sister!" Max snorted in response.

"Sure! Take as many as you want!" Dizzy was excited.

"I keep forgetting that you sis is all about the bling!" Jones snickered.

"I am so glad you are not dating my sister." Max rolled his eyes. Andreana 'Annie' Darling is Max's adoptive sister and is turning 14 (she is of Mexican origin so her adoptive parents will be planning her Quinceañera soon) and she had a huge crush on Jones when they were all younger. (Of course, Tracy was 100% okay with her best friend with her baby brother. But over the years, Annie started to lose interest on Jones knowing he would never really see her as a girlfriend and started liking other guys in her school) Annie was also known to be quite a cutie as a child and has grown to become a lovely young lady.

"Do you think I can keep this?" Evie reached for a bracelet Dizzy had made.

"Take a bunch!" Dizzy offered a bundle of her bracelets. Jones spotted a pair of bracelets with the yin and yang symbol.

"Who made these?" Jones asked.

"Oh, that would be me." Eva raised a hand.

"Can I have em? I would like Tracy, my sister to have it." Jones asked. His parents would usually describe the pair like yin and yang, as opposite as they can be. He likes to be in the dark (the very, very, dark side) while Tracy likes being the light (of course, Lonnie would be the light, but Tracy is the in-between)

"What about Lonnie? She's YOUR sister too." Evie stated.

"Eh, we're never that close." Jones shrugged, out of the 2 sisters he had considered Tracy as his closest and longest friend, although the way they would argue and try to kill each other (not as literally) is how they show they care. The girls all gave him a look.

"Fine! Don't guilt-trip me!" Jones grabbed another bracelet with a rabbit-like charm. "Lonnie's always liked bunnies. Except for that one time, when Max and I created a 3D mutated creature that's part wolf, part tiger, part dog and part bunny with the tail of a scorpion and fangs of a snake mascot for Arts class!"

The rest of the girls gave the two guys a 'WHAT THE LIVING DEAD IS WRONG WITH YOU BOYS?!' look.

"We named him The Jaxinator! J for Jones and the Ax for my 'Max', and Terminator." Max nodded. He was a lover of animals and used to keep a lot of pets in his house, ranging from bunnies, hamsters, parrots, cats, dogs and at one point, a tarantula. (but the tarantulas were a big no after losing it at a family's dining event)

"Thank you all so much, you've made us so happy." Eva was grateful that there are people that appreciate their work

"To think our stuff would be worn by Auradon folks, it would be such an honor." Dizzy added.

"It makes us feel like a part of us were there too." Eva nodded.

"I think that only happens with Horcruxes." Yi made a sarcastic remark to hide her inner feelings.

"I feel like you would get along really well with Jade." Jones stated.

"You meant Jade, Jay's cousin?" Yi asked.

"No, we have another Jade. She's a dog." Jones added.

"That's not a nice word to say!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"No, she is really a dog that a friend of ours owns. Very snippy when she only barks." Max nodded.

Evie started to hug Dizzy, Eva and Yi. She felt sorry about their current live conditions, and they deserve a whole lot more than their lives right now.

"I really wish I could take you with me." Evie stated.

"Well, you can always do it Wishing Lamp incident way." Jones added, "wasn't that how we got Freddie in Auradon?"

"Total accident." Mal replied, groaning a bit.

"We should be getting back." Max stated.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the Sanctuary." Dakota nodded. It was better to call the warehouse by another codename.

"What Sanctuary?" Dizzy asked before Yi whispered the location into her ear and made a look that warns Dizzy not to tell anyone else.

"I really wish I could take them with us." Evie sighed.

"They'll be fine." Mal assured

"But they deserve so much more." Evie nodded.

"Hey Mal, is it ok if Jones and I walk around the Isle for a bit? I've been meaning to go and see Yen Sid. He used to be our teacher." Max suggested.

"We drove him nuts, maybe that's why he switched schools." Jones blinked, "remember the time we tried to turn his cauldron into a dunk tank to dunk Uncle Chip in 2nd grade?!"

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met." Dakota concluded.

"Fine, but just be careful." Mal sighed.

"Have you met me? I cause trouble wherever I go!" Jones exclaimed, before he and Max sprinted off to look for Yen Sid who according to Carlos, works as a teacher in Dragon Hall.

 **Jones and Max talked while heading over to Yen Sid's office.**

"Hey, do you remember when you wanted to straighten your hair when we were 6?" Jones asked. Max had wavy hair when he was a child.

"Ugh, don't remind me. My hair looked like Will Byers for 3 weeks!" Max groaned a bit, running his fingers through his hair.

Jones wasn't looking where he was heading when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" it was Harry Hook. (But Jones and Max had never really seen Harry Hook before, although Jones did somewhat cross paths with Harry a few chapters before but Jones was only focused on 'where is Ben' than whoever the heck Mr. Jack Sparrow rip-off was.) Harry Hook looked at Jones and Max. "Ah, I see I've bumped into Beanpole and the Beast."

"Now, now. I wouldn't call Wolf a beast." Max snorted.

"Who the heck are **_YOU_**?" Harry Hook glared at the two boys.

"Who the **_HECK_** are you?!" Jones stepped forward. [Because there is no way on earth would the authoress substituted 'Heck' with the other censored word she prefers not to use]

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"My god, it's just like The Most Popular Girls in School!" Max exclaimed, before Jones gave him an odd look, "Annie watches that stuff every time she brings her girl-friends home, I subconsciously enjoy the series."

"This man here is Wolf Chimokuri! Head founder of the Mini Muggers Association, Part-time Most Destructive Chemist in Honors Chemistry class, and future Dictator!" Max introduced Jones.

"And this fellow partner here is my trusty associate Jaxinator, Jaxon for short!" Jones nodded over to Max gratefully. "Now, who the _HECK_ are you?"

"Well, I'm Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, and right-hand man for The Lost Revenge! You two got some nerve entering my territory! But I do respect you for your attitude." Harry was unamused by Jones' rude attitude but he does show some respect for his guts.

"Hey, don't you dare make moves on my bro!" Max barked daringly, although a part of him was worried since he was related (by adoption) to the Darling family.

"Well, Mr. Right-hand Mascara-wearing not-that-hooky-handed pirate, I would _LOATHE_ to stay and chat, but my associate and I have more important matters to attend." Jones smirked.

"I hate you." Harry Hook snarled.

"You aren't the first person to say that." Jones pretended to be flattered.

"Let's go, Wolf!" Max nodded as they left before he mouthed over to Harry Hook 'You Just Got Roasted by The Wolf!'

A few seconds after the two boys left, the Shan sisters walked by.

"Who were you talking you?" Yuko asked, uninterested while polishing her fingernails.

"I don't know, I have never seen them around before." Harry Hook was rather suspicious of Jones and Max. "Do you know if they go to Dragon Hall?"

"I care very little of those around me." Yuko responded.

"But I am very sure we've never seen them around before." Yuki nodded, "but that Jax guy is rather cute!"

"He looks a bit _young_ , don't you think?" Yuko chuckled.

"Well, I don't mind younger men. Or older men." Yuki nodded, both sisters dated Jay at one point before he left for Auradon. They both still have some feelings for Jay but they are pretty much angry at him for breaking up with them.

"I don't know about you two, but there is something really suspicious about them." Harry Hook rolled his eyes at the twins.

 **Meantime…**

"Koda, it's too dangerous! What would mom say if she catches us?" Evie hesitated while Dakota dragged her and Mal to see her mother.

"Ev, I grew up without a mother, and I was often laughed at by kids in school for not having a mother. Some of the bullies mocked me by saying my mom was either dead or didn't wanted me. I've always wanted to see what mom was like. Just this once. Please?" Dakota pleaded.

"Fine, just a short glance, ok?" Evie decided to compromise with her sister.

"Thanks." Dakota smiled gratefully at Evie and Mal.

Dakota, Mal and Evie all peeked through the alley that faces Bargain Castle, she was sitting in front of a make-shift vanity and putting on makeup.

"Mom…" Dakota was happy to see her birthmother again, even if it was from afar.

"Wow, age hasn't done her well." Dakota pointed out.

"Yeah, she _really let herself go_." Evie shrugged a bit.

"But I am glad I got to see her. I think the last time I saw her was the night of my first birthday. I always thought that night was just a bad nightmare all those years." Dakota stated, smiling weakly as she remembered a bit of her last memory of her mother.

 **Flashback…**

It was a dark, cloudy night at the Perez home…

Julio was a regular humble freelance architect that used to be in the navy, but he was more than happy to meet someone he would love and start a family with.

"Now, Koda, remember, you must always sit up straight, and make sure to always apply a good amount on foundation and mascara." Evil Queen was lecturing her daughter.

Dakota was playing with the locket her mother had just given her as her present.

"She is going to be a tough one to deal with." Evil Queen shook her head.

"Go easy on her, Heidi." Mr. Julio Perez chuckled. "Well, the rotten apple never falls far from the tree."

"I told you a million times, never to call me that!" Evil Queen does not like to be referred by her real name Grimhilde; or Grimm, Heidi (Heidi Grimm, namesake for the Grimm brothers) (a nickname alias Julio called her).

"Mommy, when will my baby sister be here?" Dakota asked.

"Soon, I am hoping." Evil Queen nodded.

"What do you think we should name her?" Julio asked, "what about…?"

"We are not naming her after your 4th grade pet hamster Mildew!" his wife snapped over.

"What about…Evie?" Dakota asked. "It's pretty and it sounds just like mommy! I want to be just like mommy when I grow up."

"That just might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me." Evil Queen smiled over, an almost warm genuine motherly smile.

"Don't you mean 'to me'?" Julio questioned.

"No, I meant ABOUT me." Evil Queen nodded.

The family was about to tuck their toddler daughter in bed, before they all heard loud knocking outside.

"Uh oh…" Julio's face went pale.

"HAND OVER THE EVIL QUEEN IMMEDIATELY!" outside their home was two platoons of soldiers and a few police officers.

"How could they have found us?" Julio grew worried.

"Daddy, mommy, what's going on outside?" Dakota asked, wanting to look outside the window.

"You have to hide her, you two should just run off to the basement passage and straight to the bunkers!" Julio looked at his wife and his child. The officers cannot know of Dakota, if they found out she was the birth child of the Evil Queen herself, she might be taken away from him as well.

"YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO SURRENDER THE EVIL QUEEN, OR WE WILL SHOOT!" an officer yelled.

"Koda, sweetie, I want you to hide inside the bunkers. We're sleeping down there tonight!" Julio suggested.

"YAY!" Dakota cheered, she always loved camping out in the bunkers for some reason. "I'll go inside first!"

"Not if I race you to it, Koda!" Julio chuckled, before giving his wife a look to run in and hide immediately.

The moment after Julio and Dakota went to the basement, they heard a loud thump upstairs. The officers and soldiers have barged in.

Upstairs, the officers were arresting the Evil Queen and seizing her belongings.

"Queen Grimhilde, you are arrested for abuse of power, attempted murder of Queen Snow White!" the first officer grunted out.

"Put her in the tank, boys!" the second officer told a soldier after handcuffing the Evil Queen.

"Check the perimeter! Secure the location in case there are any other villains around!" one Sargent told the platoon of soldiers.

The platoon eventually found Julio with his daughter, and assumed the Evil Queen was holding the father and daughter hostage, despite Julio claiming the two were married (because for a while the Evil Queen went by the alias Heidi Grimm.

"Lock and load, boys! We're driving her straight to the Isle of the Lost!" the first officer told the rest of his crew.

"MOMMY!!!" the last thing Dakota remembered was trying to run and follow the tank, but all she could do is watch her mother being taken away from her and her father…forever.

 **Present moment…**

"That's awful…" Evie felt sad about listening to how their family was torn apart.

"Naturally, I forgot about it. I can't believe I almost forgot about my baby sister." Dakota smiled weakly.

"I can't believe E's name was almost Mildew!" Mal blinked.

"I remembered a bit of dad walking in the rain, cradling me in his arms and crying the night mom was taken away. I have only heard much later that she had given birth." Dakota replied.

"Fine, you can watch from afar, but don't try to let her know we're here." Mal nodded.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

I glanced over at Feisty. She was teaching the younger kids how to read. Seeing her motherly side is actually adorable. I smiled a bit to myself.

The younger kids (I am talking about the Mini Muggers) seem to really like Tracy. Well, who wouldn't? She's smart, sarcastic, friendly, has a great sense of humor, feisty, equally passive and aggressive, and she's got the cutest gleam in her eyes whenever she smiles or get excited.

I-I MEAN LIKE A FRIEND!

Ah, who am I kidding myself? I have strong feelings for Feisty, and that is a not-so-much-of-a-secret I try to hide.

"Why are you shamelessly checking Tracy out?" Jamie pointed out, as the Fearsome Foursome (how they call their group) headed over.

"Psh, no I wasn't! I was…looking around." I denied.

"Please, we all know you and Cece have been crushing on each other for almost 2 years." Charles yawned.

"It's boring in here!" Theo whined. "I suddenly think Math class is less boring than this!"

"I don't know what is gross, Theo actually misses Math class; or the fact he used my hairbrush to scratch his back!" Jenny held out her bended hairbrush before using it to smack Theo's arm.

"EWW!" Jamie and Charlie all scooched away from Theo.

"…sure, my back." Theo blinked before smiling a bit. "I do love the tough love you give me, Jenny Jelly."

"Something is really wrong with Theo!" Jenny grumbled.

"You'll understand when you're older." Carlos told them.

"So, you still not talking to Trace yet?" Carlos asked me.

"I did, but I don't think she is getting hints about how I feel about her. She, uh, sort of friend-zoned me instead." I gave him a bitter smile.

"I know how that feels like." Carlos nodded, "see, there's this girl,"

"Evie." I nodded.

"Is it really that obvious?!" Carlos groaned.

"Look, things might seem down for you now, but I think someday she'll see you as more than just a friend to her." Dewey piped in.

"What do you know about love? You're like 7!" I exclaimed, although I do not really like Dewey (I mean he's a nice little boy, the only flaw is him constantly hanging out with my daughter) much but then again: he's 7, in a much-longer-term relationship with the toddler princess of China.

"Well, it's clear you're in love." Dewey hummed.

"Here on the Isle, love is not really an emotion we were supposed to feel." Carlos pointed out.

"Ok, what do you think of Cece?" Dewey asked me.

"Well…I think she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I replied quietly with a smile, glancing over at her. "And even though she drives me mad half the time, I sometimes just want to grab her by the face and kiss her like there's no tomorrow."

"EWW! I'M TELLING CECE!" Jamie declared before I panicked.

"WAIT DON'T!!" I stopped her, "I am begging you, I know I probably mess something up big time but I don't want to ruin what we have."

"What do you think?" Charles asked Dewey.

"Well, I think you guys should just come clean and confess how you feel about the girls you all like. Mommy always tell me that honesty is the best policy!" Dewey nodded.

"That's actually a lot wiser coming from a kid." I nodded.

"Thanks! Daddy always tells me I am a lot smarter than most kids my age!" Dewey gave us a wide grin before rushing to play with my daughter.

"Jay, stop growling at Dewey! He's done nothing wrong!" Carlos pointed out.

"He is putting his arms all over my daughter!" I exclaimed. Wow, I think babysitting January lately has got me worked up like I could be her dad. (I mean her biological father is more of a relaxed and calm man)

"Ok, that concludes today's lessons!" Tracy ended teaching the younger kids Chinese.

"So, how's class today, Teach?" Robyn went over and asked.

"Pretty good. They have true potential." Tracy nodded. "And uh Yuna was a fast learner, she's a lot smarter than she thinks."

Tracy glanced at the 4-year-old daughter of Shan Yu, Yuna had pale skin, shoulder-length wavy hair and a bright smile, before she smiled to herself fondly at the children.

"Alright, kiddos! Next up, Calvin and I are going to teach you kids archery and how to defend yourself from a long range!" Robyn turned to the preteens crew.

"Sweet!" Zachary cheered. He's been excited to learn how to attack and defense. I mean, Jones taught them a class or two earlier, and surprisingly Isaac and Zachary were acing Jones' Pranks class.

"Well, what I have learnt from teaching Elite, Krystal, James and Yap are that they are pretty good at sparring. Although Krystal almost went overboard and almost stabbed Elite with the plastic spear." Lonnie made a report.

" _How do you stab someone with a plastic spear_?!" I asked slowly.

"Jones used to have a lot of plastic weapons, because there is no way dad is letting Jones operate a real catapult, so the toy was the best option." Tracy replied with a shrug.

"Jonesy is AWESOME!" Jackie exclaimed, with this big smile filled with adoration.

"Why is the next Emperor of China so corrupted on the inside?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ironically, Jackie and Shan Yu's younger kids get along very well; despite the…past family feud." Lonnie nodded.

"Anyway, where did Jones and the rest go?" Tracy asked.

"They followed Mal to meet Dizzy." Carlos replied before I could.

"Who's Dizzy?" Jenny asked.

"And what kind of name is that?" Jamie asked.

"She's one of Lady Tremaine's grandkids, but she's a really sweet kid who likes hairstyling and fashion." I explained. "She's about your age, Jenny and Jamie."

"Sweet!" Jenny cheered at the thought of making new friends. Jamie is actually the only few people her age that is her friend; she is somewhat of a loner in school, so naturally, Charles, Theo and Jamie would always stick up to her. (Hence, their quad name Fearsome Foursome)

"Dizzy has her own little squad here too: Eva and Yi." Carlos added.

"Great, looks like you little ladies and finally talk about stuff like dolls or tea parties." Charles made a sarcastic comment.

"Well, at least no one can be as mean as you are!" Jamie scoffed.

"Are they always like this?" James asked Theo.

"More or less." Theo nodded.

"They have been fighting ever since the first time I met those two at a Royal Playdate. And the four of us have met ever since." Jenny nodded.

"I was the walking toddler that drank all Jenny's milk!" Theo nodded in pride.

"And I think those two started fighting over a pool noodle." Jenny gestured to Jamie and Charles.

"I should know, signing up for that Royal Playdate Babysitting duty was how I got stuck with these kiddos." Tracy ruffled Theo's hair, "Me, Jones, Maxie, Lizzie, and Annie all got pulled into the babysitting job by Benny-Boy, because Mrs. Potts was shorthanded for little helpers. I should know, Jenny was always crying loudly whenever we were near to her, we always got scolded at for 'waking up the baby'."

Somehow, I always enjoying listening about Tracy's wild adventures growing up. I mean, once, I spent the weekend at Tracy's hometown along with Mal, Evie and Carlos. And their mom showed us a bundle of pictures of Tracy used to wear pretty dresses. [She always quotes that was a time before she found out she can decide what she would like to wear and sweats were her ideal choice] or the fact Jones was really chubby as a baby. [Sometimes I feel like Tracy loves her baby brother more than she loves Lonnie]

"Or the time Max crashed Lizzie's karaoke session." Carlos nodded. Just last year, on the huge gang gathering, Lizzie was about to sing when Max kept interrupting her song.

I looked over at Zevon with Kozi and Simon. Simon was impressed that Zevon was mixing up a couple of chemicals to create some kind of medicine drug.

"Impressive, you have a photographic memory of all the Periodic Table! You could actually do a lot more than just mass destruction if you put good use to it." Simon stated.

"Or pranks. That is how Jones got it." Kozi snorted.

"So, I think the kids should get some nap." Hunter told us, before removing a fake arrow from his hair. "Never let Robyn teach them archery!"

" _BULLSEYE_!" Kevin, he's more of a rude troublemaker of the tween group, exclaimed as he shot Hunter's back with a fake arrow.

"Ok, I saw that!" Hunter growled over.

Everyone laughed in response.

Another arrow shot Hunter's back.

"Who did that?!" Hunter yelled.

"Jade did it!" Dude barked over.

Jade snarled over at Dude for ratting her out.

"Here." I handed Tracy a bottle of water I was drinking a while back.

"Why would I want your water?" Tracy asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll need it. That and we have limited water since we'll be sharing them with a houseful of children." I stated.

"Thanks." Tracy gave me a smile before taking a deep sip of the water.

I smiled at her, she is really amazing…

And yet, to her, we're just nothing but friends.

"I…uh need to go and check on the patrol duty." I looked away before I went over to relief Kailani from patrol duty. I put on a pair of headphones Tracy gave me last Christmas before listening to Meghan Trainor's Just A Friend to You. (I am not a big fan of sappy romance songs but this one is ok, despite Feisty is getting me to listen to a bundle of songs she likes from musicals)

 _"When you say I'm just a friend to you,_

 _But friends don't do the things we do,_

 _Everybody knows you love me too,_

 _I'm trying to be careful with words I use,_

 _I say it cuz I'm dying too,_

 _So much more than just a friend to you…"_

Why can't she see me more than just a good friend? And I am very sure 'good friends' don't let the other to sleep on their bed when their brother is serpent-sitting for a friend. Good friends don't really let the other borrow their clothes. [Ok, maybe some do, I could be wrong.]

 ** _Flashback to the time Tracy and I slept over in my room_**

"Thanks for letting we borrow your clothes! I would have asked to borrow Carlos' clothes since he is closest to my size, but he gets worked up whenever I wrinkled his suits." Tracy came out of the washroom, still drying her hair.

"Wow…" I blinked.

"Do I look stupid? This jersey makes my shoulders look really small!" She asked me jokingly.

"No. you look…wow." I didn't know what to say. _OH COME ON, YOU ARE USED TO HAVING BETTER PICKUP LINES AT GIRLS!!_

"And you look (looks over) PUT ON YOUR SHIRT, PLEASE! I don't want the others to get the wrong idea, like we were having one of those 'one-night stands' or something." Tracy looked up from the towel before her face grew bright pink and looked away.

"Why is that your constant response when you see my shirtless? You don't really say anything to the other guys when we were at the water park last weekend! Not even to Carlos!" I exclaimed.

"That is because I grew up with them, and if you've seen one guy shirtless, you've seen them all. Besides, most of them have nothing good to show. (stabs the guys' self-esteem)" Tracy looked away, still flustered. "And Carlos sleeps over with Jones in our room, so he's got nothing impressive much to show either!" [Carlos: HEY, I HAVE BEEN WORKING OUT! Jones: oh please, the only thing I have seen you work out was cleaning up all the chocolates in the pantry!]

"So, does that mean you think I'm impressive?" I teased her.

"My dad looks better than you!" She replied, hiding her face beneath the towel. Welp, can't really blame her for being a daddy's girl.

"That stings!" I protested. "He's like 40! I'm barely 20!"

 ** _Flashback ended_**

I remembered when I let Feisty wear my Tourney jersey a couple of times, she always returns me my clothes afterwards. But she seems to really like wearing baggy clothing and sometimes male-cut shirts (Can't really blame her, since she does claim she takes over the love for men clothes after her mom) and she looks really cute wearing my jerseys.

Like the time I let her wear my jersey for the presentation on Social Studies by Mr. Walters! The others would eventually tease us about it.

 **Back in Auradon…**

Emmerich Tweed offered to help out as part of the Event Committee since Jane seemed to be too stressed out about the Cotillion.

"Thanks for tagging along with me for the Cake Trying session." Jane thanked Emmerich and her best friend, Raven.

"No biggie, I do love pastry!" Raven giggled. "and tapestry."

"I sure wished we could have gone with the carrot and pumpkin caramel cake, that was just pure bliss!" Emmerich stated.

"Well, I know you loved the cake, so I got you some." Jane handed out a bag. "Since the Black Forest cake and the French Vanilla Strawberry cake won over than the other cakes, I figured maybe you would like the remaining of the cake."

"Thank you. I've never really eaten such fancy cake before…" Emmerich hid a blush around Jane.

"Speaking of tapestry, I still hadn't send over the order for the tablecloth!" Jane remembered.

"And Mika the secretary mixed up our orders and forgot about it!" Raven shook her head, before thinking up for an idea. "But…maybe I can ask for help from my Grandmother. She weaves the loveliest tapestry and I think she still has a bunch of slightly used tablecloth from Hunter's coronation! It's a beautiful shade of royal blue, but I can accessorize with a bit of the lacy golden yellow cloth remains from the Tapestry club!"

"That is a great idea, Ray!" Emmerich nodded.

"I'll go and call my grandmother! Why don't you two go and take a break. You guys deserve it!"

"What about you? You'll still be working, and it won't be fair if we just go on a break without you." Jane stated.

"I'll be fine. I get to go back home and talk to my family!" Raven nodded.

"Besides, the two of you have been overworking lately, it's not good for your health." Raven added, before she headed back to give her family a call.

"So…what would you like to do?" Jane asked, looking at Emmerich.

"Well, I um…hadn't really got the chance to look for a tuxedo yet, since this is my first formal event." Emmerich hesitated a bit. "I was planning on just winging it and sneak into the servants' quarters."

"That is what Jones and Max do." Jane pointed out, "speaking of which, where are those two?"

[Cuts to scene of which Jones and Max went to find Yen Sid and being the annoyed former teacher who thought he never needed to see those two again, Yen Sid jumped out of his window and dived into an empty cauldron the goblins were going to wash with.]

"I have absolutely no idea." Emmerich shrugged.

"Ooh, how about we go shop for your tux?" Jane suggested.

"What about you? Have you found a dress yet?" Emmerich asked.

"Evie's making one for me." Jane nodded.

"Well, what if the tux is expensive? I mean I have been earning some money from working part-time at the animal shelter and helping some of the lords and dukes mowing their lawn. These people sure pay a lot, but I am saving up for my youngest brother to buy him a new bike." Emmerich hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something affordable for you!" Jane grabbed Emmerich by the arm and dragged him to the shopping mall.

"I…don't really have much experience shopping." Emmerich admitted as Jane started looking through some tuxedos for him.

"Me neither, but it could be fun." Jane smiled over.

"I suppose so." Emmerich blushed a bit.

"Try this one!" Jane shoved a plaid tux over to him.

"I'm a size M though." Emmerich chuckled at the XS tag on the tux.

"Sorry. My mistake" Jane apologized.

"Don't be. Most people just peg me as a small for my size person since I was sort of weak-looking as a child." Emmerich replied. "I was that scrawny boney kid back at elementary school, so I thought I would toughen up when I get older."

"Here, try these on." Jane picked up about 5 tuxedos for Emmerich to try on.

"Ok, thank you." Emmerich thanked her before he went to try the clothes on in the changing room.

"What do you think of this one?" Emmerich first tried on a baggy looking tux.

"It makes you look kind of cheap." Jane tried not to laugh and kept a straight face.

"Well, at least I make it work!" Emmerich pretended to whine, before changing into another tux.

"What about this one?" Emmerich asked, he was wearing a 70s vintage tuxedo. "I think it's a bit too tight if you ask me. Now I sort of understand how women felt like when they used to wear corsets to make their waists look tinier!"

"Sorry about that." Jane smiled apologetically.

"Hopefully the next tux will be less constricting to my lungs." Emmerich joked as he changed into a plaid suit.

"How about this one?" Emmerich asked.

"Nah, it doesn't really seem to suit you though." Jane shook her head.

"Wow, clothes shopping is so difficult!" Emmerich sighed, "Now I can relate to how my sisters spent hours looking for the right pair of dress for the county fair back at home!"

"Just try the next one." Jane chuckled.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Emmerich faked a salute before trying on another tuxedo.

"Do people even wear these?!" Emmerich seemed baffled by the bubblegum pink suit Jane picked out. "I am very sure you are pulling my leg here, Jane!"

"I think that is something Rana from the Theater Club would wear." Jane burst into giggles.

"Eh, I can make pink work. I mean, give me a lip-gloss and some mascara and I can pass off as a drag queen for Cotillion!" Emmerich joked, pretending to pose like one of those mannequins.

"You're killing me with laughter, Em!" Jane laughed.

"I better hope the last suit won't be as frilly as this one! I look like a pink peacock or something!" Emmerich joked back before changing into the last suit Jane picked out.

"Well, I would dare say this one is my personal favorite." Emmerich switched into a country-styled tuxedo. "I look like I could have won Mulch King back at the County Fair in my hometown!"

"Hhm…it's still missing out something." Jane thought, before she grabbed Emmerich's straw hat from the corner (he hardly goes anywhere without his hat) and placed it over his head. "There! Now you're the sheriff!"

"Do you think I look alright in this?" Emmerich asked, checking himself in the mirror.

"I think you look quite dashing." Jane admitted, before she felt her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, thanks." Emmerich blushed back, "I-I should change back, I mean this tux is kind of fancy and all, don't want to get it ruined."

"This tux might be a bit too pricy for me…I really like it, but I guess I can always come back for it someday." Emmerich smiled weakly.

"That's a shame, I can tell you really liked it." Jane smiled back sadly at her friend.

"It's alright, I mean I should save up for my lil' brother Georgy instead." Emmerich stated, before an idea came into his mind. "Hey, why don't you come somewhere with me?"

"But what about the event planning? I still need to finish faxing over to the carpet store to rent a giant carpet for the Cotillion." Jane checked her schedule.

"Look, there is a thin line between working hard and overworking! You need to take a break from all the stuff that's been going on, for just a short while. Doctor's orders." Emmerich told her sternly as he placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"I have curfew at 7!" Jane protested a bit.

"But the students' curfew doesn't start until 9pm." Emmerich pointed out.

" _Exactly_." Jane gave a solemn nod.

"Now come on, while we still have time!" Emmerich gave Jane a bright smile before he took her out.

 **To be continued (ish)**

 **Well, sorry for not updating for the past few weeks, schoolwork and assignments have been driving me nuts. Lots have been happening throughout this chapter. In the next one, a part of me want to see what happens when Yen Sid meets Jones and Max again. (he does not really like the duo that much) because Jones and Max would be almost as parallel to Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter to Mr. Feeney (despite I actually had a teacher OC Mr. Walters who is modeled after Mr. Feeney in the first story, ironic since it has the word Walt; while Yen Sid is Disney spelt backwards) I also have a really bad feeling that Yuko and Yuki won't be pleased that their shared ex-boyfriend is crushing on their family nemesis.**

 **Chapter** **Talk: -**

 **1 Jones and Max are really unlike most of the AKs, that's already a given fact. To be honest, Max was the one who actually bring out Jones' wild side (Tracy hinted that Jones used to be really meek and quiet, but everything changed when they met Max) so I guess that could be the origin of Jones' unique personality. Dizzy, Yi and Eva are now one of my favorite VK anti-heroes trios. Also, the scene with Jones and Harry Hook face-off tho (It was supposed to be based off The Most Popular Girls in School, but the characters swear a lot and I wanted to censor out the swear words although that seemed like what Harry Hook and Jones would gladly curse a lot)**

 **2 So I decided to give the Evil Queen a bit of human emotions (I like to think even the coldest person had human feelings before) so I lowkey ship Julio/Evil Queen (Grimhilde sounds like Grimm Heidi backwards-ish, for a word play) because I wondered how Dakota was separated from her mother. (Since I think the authorities would view any child of villains just as vile as their parent) For some reason, why does Julio look like Esteban from Suite Life in my head?! [Esteban: Nobody forgets Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de La Rosa Ramirez! Me: NO ONE HAS THE TIME!] But I will not judge Evil Queen for the good taste in men.**

 **3 It was interesting to read from Jay's P.O.V. again. I really ship Jacy so much. Those two are in between of being in love and being best friends. (My god, it's just like Adam/Sakura all over again. Except with more sexual tension, since Adam and Sakura's romance are too pure for this sinful world, and it's been like 6 years since Adam met Sakura officially they should be getting together soon! Adam respects Sakura so much he'd rather save the whole romance until they're married.) Considering Tracy loves wearing loose and baggy clothes, Jay is absolutely A-Okay with letting her wear his shirts (because he thinks she looks cute in his clothes); but she gets really flustered around him sometimes especially if it's just two of them alone; which is different from Adam/Sakura usual scenes. I came across a song 'Just A Friend To You' by Meghan Trainor and it just fits Jay/Tracy so well. Also, lowkey Dewey is the love advice guru (He loves reading his parents' love story so much, and he sometimes help out the school newspaper's Advice Column, which people do not or need to know that they are requesting advice from a 7-year-old who could barely reach the top of the bookshelf) I won't be surprised if Tracy and Jay got the roles of Mulan and Shang if the school did a Mulan play (even though Lonnie is the one who wants to be just like her mom). Although Jones would get a close call for his dad's role, but he will be slaying people as Shan Yu instead.**

 **4 Emmerich/Jane. I needed some ship-worthy moments for them, since I ship them both so much. I would say Emmerich is more of a Country person and would go for cowboy-themed tuxedo, I would describe Jamerich similar to Ryan Evans/Kelsey Neilsen from High School Musical 3, since I was rewatching HSM3 and thought Emmerich would share some similarities to Ryan (for starters: the fact they love wearing hats) even though cannon-wise, Jane/Carlos do share similarities of Ryan/Kelsey. Raven would be that best friend third-wheeling (she is the only OC without a boyfriend so far, but I would have to see what Descendants 3 has in store if I will find someone for her. Ironically, at one point she was paired with a son of Shan Yu (not Brandon) in an earlier draft)**

 **Here are some extra scenes that tells slight different of Jay/Tracy and Adam/Sakura**

Sakura: Hey AD, have you seen my pet ferret Furball? (opens shower curtains from capsule)

Adam: *screams in the shower, tries to cover up*

Sakura: AD, it's just me. AD? Stop screaming! Have you seen Furball or not?! Never mind, I will just ask Leo!

Adam keeps screaming even after his crush left.

 **Or it'd go like this…**

Adam: (goes shirtless for the cameras back in 'Rise of the Secret Soldiers')

Chase: AD, why aren't you wearing your shirt? We're on live!

Sakura: *walks out Adam's capsule wearing Adam's hoodie, stops over* ' _Sup_. *walks away*

Harushi: (gets wrong idea) ADAM! (gets ready the laser cannon)

Adam: *run like hell, run like hell*

Sakura: Hey AD, you can have your shirt back! *tries to take it off in front of millions of viewers*

Adam: NO! KEEP IT ON (pushes her)

 **Whereas with Tracy/Jay…**

Tracy: *walks in on Jay changing* Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry!!! [Thinks: Oh no, he's gorgeous!]

Jay: you can feel free to look-see, I won't tell!

Tracy: *grabs closest thing she can use and throws it to Jay's head* Creep!

 **Or like this…**

Jay: *accidentally walks in on Tracy trying to change up after getting drenched in the rain* [Thinking: Welp, gonna feel bad for admitting it, but I like what I see]

Tracy: GET OUT OF HERE, YOU CREEP! *throws dirty socks at him*

Jay: *drapes his jacket around her* I'll just go. (smiles at her before leaving)

Tracy: …*blushes* What a meathead! But…a decent one, I suppose.

 **Sakura: Wow, you have a weird attraction towards Jocks, Bad Boys and Geeks! *ticks Jay, Roman and Chase***

 **Tracy: Hey, I liked Chase, but it was in the past! Besides, I already like someone.**

 **Jay and Roman: WHO?!!**

 **Doug: LIAR! [He ships Chase/Tracy, because of their similar personalities]**

 **Tracy: Besides, Sakura is the one who is totally in love with Adam!**

 **Sakura: (blush) We're just good friends!**

 **Evie: Veeery good friends.**

 **January: LIKE ME AND DEWEY!**

 **Anyway** **, if you liked this chapter, feel free to favorite, follow, review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Isle Misadventures Reprised (Part 3)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey fellow readers, here's another chapter about the misadventures of the gang, I think it would be fun to see how Jones and Max will meet Yen Sid (like I quote before: Yen Sid does NOT like those two boys) Anyway, back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Yeah it looks like Harry Hook will be suspicious of Jones and Max, and since Max is nephew of Wendy Darling, Harry might have a score to settle with Max. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, yeah Jay's really crushing on Tracy but they're too stubborn to say anything about it. Well, I am not that experienced in adult stuff like um…mating. But I know a bit about it, it's just an AU I would like to experiment on someday, because it would be interesting to see what happens if or when Tracy and Roman wanted to start a family together, even if it was by accident but at least they love each other. (It's ok I like the little character sketch interaction) Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review. Well Yuko and Yuki did dated Jay a few years ago, I don't really know if they knew they dated the same guy, but I think they would be cool with sharing the same boyfriend (unless they have different crushes on other guys, they would respect each other and not steal the other sister's boyfriend) I do think that the sisters would hate everybody else around them (minus their father, since they respect him. And their deceased mother) they only somewhat tolerate their half-siblings on occasions. Well, the kids would get mad at Gil for catching Tracy's attention. Whoops, I must have misread the review earlier, sorry about that. Well this is my AU so the fact Evil Queen had a fling with another man (Julio Perez) could be possible prior to arrival to the Isle. Maybe Julio may have been arrested but the fact Julio was married to Evil Queen must have kept very secluded and secretive so the Royals didn't really know that Dakota was the daughter. Sure you can leave the links below. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, would you mind doing the disclaimer, Jenny?**

 **Jenny: Okie-dokie! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own the characters from Disney Descendants, or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs and part of the plot, and some of the ships, including Theo/Jen-Wait, WHAT?! I am going to end up with that blond gorilla?!**

 **Theo: I AM NOT A GORILLA! I am at LEAST a Hunk-Zilla!**

 **Jenny: *covers her mouth to avoid throwing up* Theo, you are gross!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

After sending Brynn to help out the others at the Warehouse, Melanie decided to take a little detour.

"Ok, the worst of the rotten shrimps are here." Melanie was setting up a few barrels of rotten shrimps and slugs into a giant net.

"You forgot the bottle of special brew tea." Brandon tapped Melanie's shoulder.

"GEEZ!" Melanie smacked Brandon's shoulder with her arm. "You scared me! What are YOU doing here?!"

"Getting revenge on Drew for breaking my sister's heart." Brandon gave a smug-like smile.

"It's a good thing we bond over our hatred for Drew Tremaine." Melanie nodded.

"I understand why I am doing the payback thing, but why are YOU doing this? You are the laziest person I know." Brandon stated.

"Well, Drew needs to learn his lesson to never take advantage of people, especially someone like Brynn." Melanie hid a blush.

"What up, shark feed!" They spotted Clay Clayton, son of Clayton the Hunter, passing by.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked.

"Cyd told me that there's these 2 guys at school, and they are KILLING it at Weird Science! I don't usually like school, but I heard one of those guys exploded that Zevon's cauldron! This I gotta see!" Clay saluted over before rushing off.

"I think they've met Jones." Brandon concluded, he's only met Jones Li once but he's got more of a VK than an Auradon kid.

"All I want to do right now is strangle Drew for being the prick he is and drop his semi-dead body in front of the hyenas!" Melanie cursed under her breath.

"How do you intend to scam the biggest cheater of the Isle and expose his nature to everyone?" Brandon asked.

"Well, he is always trying to make a move on me whenever Brynn isn't around. Maybe I could lure him, and then have him dumped on the behalf of Brynn." Melanie give a smirk.

"I don't like that smirk. That's your 'seduce then scam a guy' smirk!" Brandon gulped.

"Oh, you know me so well." Melanie shrugged. "Why don't we all give Brynn a heads up? Because I am sure she hates Drew as much as we both do."

"Leave me out of this! I would rather babysit my baby brother! Wait, where IS my baby brother?!" Brandon realized that he had his baby brother under the care of Jade (Jay's cousin).

"Oh, that smol bean? I think Jade took him to Weird Science. Now are you going to help m-Where did he go?" Melanie looked up only to find Brandon missing. He goes over-protective brother mode on his younger siblings, mostly Cloud, since he is the youngest (or soon to be second-youngest of the family, since stepmom 7 is pregnant) baby of the family.

"Ugh, you want something done. Do it yourself!" Melanie hissed over, before she continued on her master revenge plan, whether Brandon is involved or not. Not that Brandon is unreliable, but when he senses that one of his siblings are in danger, he would rush to their side no matter what. Oh well, at least now she won't have to worry about Brandon ruining the prank.

* * *

 **Switch scenes.**

Jones and Max made their way to Dragon Hall, whereby Yen Sid was teaching the class Basic Weird Science.

"Today, class, we will be learning about Chemical Bonds." Yen Sid began.

"Boring! When do we get to make stuff and destroy stuff?!" One girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Cydney, this is not Weaponry club!" Claudine Frollo sighed.

"Hey, my dad's hunter, how do you not expect me to be invested in gunpowder?" Cyd replied sarcastically. [Yeah, Cydney is based off Cyd Ripley from Best Friends Whenever; whereas Claudine Frollo will be the 'Shelby' to Cyd's crazy stunts]

"Why are Zim and Zam here then? They finished Basic Weird Science ages ago!" Jade pointed out.

"Why are you so frumpy every time we visit?" Zam exclaimed.

Little baby Cloud started to reach his chubby little hands towards some chemicals.

"Why is there a baby here?" Yzla frowned.

"Oh, wow Jade, I knew we had a fling ages ago, but I am not taking responsibility for _this_ byproduct." Zim exclaimed.

"Or is it mine?" Zam joked.

"Wait, you had a fling with them _BOTH_?" Yzla turned to Jade with a horrified and disgusted expression. Must all her girl friends have flings with her twin cousins?!

"That was one time!" Jade replied, blushing a bit, "we got a little carried away after _someone_ (glares at the Gaston twins) spiked the poison apple cider!"

"And two, that baby is not mine, ok?! It's Brandon's baby brother and I just happened to be babysitting!" Jade corrected.

"Is this where Yen Sid is?" the door was kicked open, as Jones and Max walked in.

"And you two are…" Reza (one of Carlos' rivals from the Isle of the Lost) asked in annoyance.

"Zip it, future balding industrial audit." Cyd hissed over.

"Good one." Jones gave a thumb up at Cyd.

"Wolf." "Cyd." The two quickly fist-bumped and became quick friends.

Yen Sid thought he would never have to see the two delinquents that partially caused the reason why he transferred to the Isle of the Lost to teach ever again.

"I'm Wolf, this is my best buddy Jax." Jones introduced himself using his alias.

"Aren't you two too old to be in school with a bunch of freshman?" Max asked Zim and Zam. "Like, what are you? 39?"

"We're not old! We're only 24!" Zam exclaimed. "JUST BECAUSE OUR AUNT YZMA AGE FASTER THAN REGULAR PEOPLE DOESN'T MEAN THE GENES CONTINUE!"

"Then why are you here?!" Jones raised his eyebrow.

"To see the train wreck." Zim replied.

"Well spoken, Zam." Zam nodded.

"Those two guys look just like Dylan and Cole Sprouse your sister used to have a big crush on." Max exclaimed.

* * *

Jay: WHAT?! WHO ARE THOSE SPOUT PEOPLE?! WHERE DO THEY LIVE?! *Over possessive mode on*

Tracy: They were just my childhood celebrity crushes, that is all! And it's called _Sprouse_!

Max: remember the time Cinderella and King Charming hired the Disney Stars to sing at Chad and Calvin's birthday party of 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes'?

Jones: Oh yeah, lucky son of a gun!

Tracy: Oh yeah, I was swooning over Cole Sprouse back then. And Ricky Ullman (AKA Phil from Phil of the Future)

* * *

"I remember, Lonnie swooned over Dylan while Tracy had a crush on Cole. The only time I ever saw them peacefully talking about boys!" Jones nodded.

"I'll see you two after class." Yen Sid told the two AKs before massaging his temples, "why did I ever thought I would live to see a day without seeing those two again?"

"Max?" one girl recognized Max.

"Sophie?" Max smiled back at Yen Sid's assistant, Sophie. Max sort of dated Sophie back in middle school, and he considers Sophie as his second girlfriend.

"Actually, it's Jax now!" Jones corrected.

"Sophie, could you guide these young men to my office while I continue this class?" Yen Sid gave Sophie a look.

"Yes, sir." Sophie nodded, before guiding Max and Jones away from the class. Of course, even on the Isle, no one can tell Jones or Max what to do, and just like the misfits they are, the two decided to stay in class to listen to Yen Sid's lecture.

"So, who are these people anyway?" Yzla asked her friends.

"Beats me, he's got Yen Sid frightened like Snow White having stomach flu!" Jade shrugged.

"Well, I think Wolf is pretty cool." Cydney smirked.

"Aww, are you having a crush?" Claudine giggled at her friend.

"This is one of the most epic Weird Science lessons ever." Diego De Ville told a guy next to him.

"I'm blind! I can't see a thing!" Brandon's brother, Shan Yul (but he goes by the nickname Midnight), exclaimed. He was born blind but he would rather proof himself than being sympathized. But even if he was blind, he was still a looker and has garnered plenty of girls crushing on him based on his looks.

"Thanks for babysitting Cloud." Jade shrugged it off. While Jade was arguing with her ex's, Yul had somehow got his hands on his half-brother before the infant almost made his way into the cauldron.

"Why did you bring my baby brother to school anyway?" Yul exclaimed.

"I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD!" Brandon kicked the door open.

"Jade, why must you bring my baby brother to school? Remember the last time he vomited into Yzma's potions." Brandon hissed over.

"Hey Brandon." Yul nodded over.

"Hi Yul." Brandon nodded back at his brother.

"Help me." Yul mouthed over to her brother. Recently, the Tremaine cousins, Deedee and Annetta have been crushing on Yul. And those girls don't know what's a no.

"Ladies, stop pestering my brother. Ok?" Brandon frowned at the Tremaine girls.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Sophie shrieked.

Jones and Max were whipping up a potion of their own, and unfortunately, the potion was about to blow up.

"GET OUT! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Max shouted, before everyone ducked under their tables.

[Insert explosion here]

* * *

 **Back at the Warehouse…**

Jay glanced over at Tracy. He smiled faintly to himself. She was teaching the younger kids how to sing to High School Musical, Teen Beach Movie and Camp Rock, and probably Hannah Montana or Austin and Ally. [Because no one breaks the forth wall like Tracy does XD] That, and these kids probably need to know some decent music. Jones will probably be teaching them to jam to Backstreet Boys.

[From Hannah Montana Season 3 Episode 18 'He Could be the One', in which Rico and Jackson kept singing songs]

" _Men are useless. Yes, it's true."_ Theo sang out.

" _I'm a man, and so are you."_ Charles sang back.

" _Don't ask us stuff, cause we're always wrong."_ Theo nodded.

" _We don't even know how to end this song."_ Charles added.

"Ok, who's the one that picked this song?!" Theo yelled after finishing the song, before Jamie raised her hand while she laughed. The other kids were laughing, but they had to keep the volume down since they don't want to be caught.

"Hey, wanna sing along? We are lacking one guy." Dewey dragged Jay over to Tracy.

"HIT IT, JENNY JELLY!" Theo cued Jenny to be the MC.

"Not only because you suck at music." Jenny rolled her eyes. "Teddy Bear."

"What are we singing to?" Tracy asked.

"Wouldn't Change a Thing, Camp Rock 2!" Jamie giggled.

"What's that supposed to be?" Jay blinked, while Tracy blushed.

"Just sing along to the lyrics." Tracy handed Jay a notebook she keeps of song lyrics.

Figures, Tracy thought, she hasn't introduced him to the Disney fandoms yet. She has been trying, but the only fandom she got Jay into was Lab Rats: Elite Force. And not just because it gets on Jay's nerves that Tracy has a huge crush on the shapeshifter supervillain, Roman.

[Cues Tracy and Jay singing to Wouldn't Change A Thing, because the song clearly suits their love-hate relationship]

By the time the song ended, one of the younger kids, Yuno, walked over to Tracy before hugging her knees.

"Aw, thanks little guy." Tracy smiled.

"I love you big much!" Yuno exclaimed in a squeaky voice. Being one of the children to one of the most ruthless villains of all time, he wasn't taught of what emotions like love felt like.

"Hey, I love her too!" Yuna argued with her twin.

"Wow, never thought I would live to get this much attention from kids." Tracy laughed nervously, before motioning a HELP ME signal to Lonnie.

"Ok, guys. You should be napping!" Lonnie cleared her throat, before halting her swordfight practice with Krystal, Yap, Jasmine and Isaac.

A part of Jay felt a little jealous that his crush was getting a lot of attention from others (excluding the kids) but he didn't want to voice it out.

"What up, Python?" Tracy noticed that Jay kept looking at her.

"Nothing." Jay lied, "I was just wondering if you're not too busy after this, would you like me to give you a tour around the Isle?"

"Gil already gave me and the kids a tour this morning." Tracy replied.

"But he didn't show you all of the Isle. There is more to it than just the surface." Jay tried not to get angry at the thought of Tracy hanging out with Gil.

"Only if I get to bring the kids with me."

"Carlos can handle them." Jay shrugged.

"Oh, so now you're dragging me into this mess?!" Carlos frowned.

"What do you say? I can show you a world." Jay hummed a bit.

"You're such a dork!" Tracy tried staying quiet but somehow Jay had made her laugh.

"A cute dork, right?" Jay asked, winking at Tracy playfully while she bit the bottom of her lip. Jay had always thought it was adorable when she bites the bottom of her lip when she's flustered. But of course, if he ever says it out loud in front of her, she would surely kick him in the curb; or at one occasion, she swung him over her shoulder and sent him flying straight to the infirmary. Damn, for a girl who could barely lift weights, she has the strength of a tigress when angered.

"Ok, I'll take your offer." Tracy replied, before threatening, "But if you do anything funny to me, you'll be coughing blood for a week!"

"Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?" Jay smirked at her, before Tracy blushed.

"You are _SO_ glad I think you're a pretty boy." Tracy crossed her arms and grumbled to herself in a soft tone.

"It gets kind of cold at night, so…here." Jay placed his beanie hat over Tracy's head.

"I don't want your head lice!" Tracy hissed.

"Wear it or get cold!" Jay hissed back, before Tracy felt her cheeks turning pink at how close their distance was. "And two, I do NOT have head lice!"

"Dandruff?"

"No."

"Poor hair scalp issues?"

"That's _you_!" Jay frowned. Seriously, even Jay takes better care of his hair than Tracy does! Maybe that's why she's been asking HIS advice on decent haircare rather than her sister. Oh no, has Jay become THAT guy friend girls always talk to for fashion advice?!

"FINE!" Tracy looked away.

"You look pretty cool when you wear my beanies." Jay commented.

"…Thanks, I suppose." Tracy smiled back.

"I'm supposed to be reading the stories to the kids tonight. I got the first shift." Tracy teased Jay a bit before she walked away. "Besides, Gil said he might be joining."

Jay seemed disappointed that the little 'moment' he was sharing with Tracy had to end so soon. He was also a bit irritated at the same time that she invited Gil over, for crying out loud!

"Aw~" Jenny cooed.

"You two are SO in love." Theo nodded.

"You need to up your game, Jay. If Cece is swooning over Gil, imagine how fan-crazy she would get around boys of the Isle?" Carlos pointed out.

"She wouldn't." Jay shook his head, before hesitating, "…would she?"

"Beats me, I've seen some cute guys here, so it is plausible." Kozi stated.

"WHO?!" Zevon hissed, getting jealous.

"You, dingbat." Simon pointed out.

"Oh." Zevon blinked, before smiling back at his crush. "Oh!"

"Shalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl~" Jamie and Charles sang out, before the other kids start to chime to the song.

"We can help set you and Cece on a date!" Dewey suggested. "You need all the help you need to win back her trust!"

"Psh, I am not!" Jay denied. "And I have the skills to charm many girls, I do not need your help!"

"Trust me, Jay. You will be needing it." Jamie snorted in response.

"And why should I take love advice from a 7-year-old?" Jay asked.

"Because Dewey is also known as Auradon's Baby Cupid." Charles shrugged. "He LOVES to matchmake people, like the time he set up a date for mom and dad on their anniversary."

"Yeah, I also made you and Cece kiss two years ago!" Dewey chirped.

Long story short, Dewey accidentally made the Jacy kiss scene true in the first book because well, face it, even the youngest prince of Auradon wants his ships to come true and would go for drastic actions to make the ship feels flow.

"Those two are two peas in a pod." Hunter told his fiancée.

"I agree." Hayley nodded.

"Just like mom and dad." Lonnie giggled, over the past 2 years Mulan and Shang have grown to like the Isle children. Although their dad particularly seems to half like and half threaten Jay all the time, maybe that's where Tracy gets her attitude from? [Tracy takes over more of her father than her mother, and she really idolizes her father with respect.]

"I hadn't seen a couple with that much sexual tension since Miley Stewart with Jake Ryan from Hannah Montana!" Kozi stated.

"As long as Jay won't cheat on Tracy, things will be just alright." Kailani nodded.

"Ok, I have just finished making the smoke bombs. Those pirates will never see what hit em!" Zevon announced.

"Awesome! Now we can have time to go on a double date!" Simon exclaimed.

"Double date? You _ROPED_ me into this mess in the first place!" Kailani frowned at her crush.

"Eh, that's kinda what bought me and Kozi together." Zevon shrugged, "ain't that right, Kozi?"

"Don't act so surprise, Lani." Kozi smirked over at Kailani.

"But he tried to blow up our school!" Kailani groaned.

" _Tried_." Zevon corrected.

"Talk about expressing your love the JD way." Calvin Charming joked.

"Yeah, I mean for me and Callie's anniversary, we would usually just hack into Audrey and Chad's bank accounts and take away half their money." Robyn nodded.

"You did WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Hey, we're Auradon's Bandit Couple, don't act so shocked." Calvin nodded, "I mean, not even mom freaked out when I accidentally hacked into her bank account and used up 23 million on a brand new, slightly used and rumored to be haunted, mansion."

"Those two are scary." Jasmine commented.

"Those two are AWESOME!" Zachary cheered.

"Eh, compared to Jones, those two are just a slap on the wrist." Lonnie shrugged. Considering how destructive Jones can be, it is no shock that he could start his own villain gang within an hour on the Isle.

Tracy decided to head outside for some not that fresh air and decided to take a stroll around.

"CECE!" she heard a loud shriek before she was tackled by the Fearsome Foursome.

"Kiddos, I told you not to tackle me." Tracy laughed.

"Its fun." Charles replied simply.

"Suuuure it is." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"By the way, who's this Gil guy you speak of?" Jamie asked.

"He's Gaston's son. But he's really sweet and kind and funny, he's not that bright but he's got a heart of gold. And he's pretty cute too." Tracy replied, feeling giggly.

"So…basically Adam Davenport?" Jamie asked.

"Adam Davenport? That guy sounds just like Theo!" Jenny pointed out.

"Aw, so you do find me cute." Theo teased before Jenny shoved Theo into a barrel.

"I bet he's got less boogers than this booger brain." Jamie nodded.

"HEY!" Charles hissed over.

"Wait, what about Jay?" Jenny asked.

"J-Jay? I…I don't know. Besides, I will go out for a patrol duty around, just in case and to check on if the Coachman has his henchmen on the prowl for the missing children." Tracy whispered back, before the foursome looked at each other and nodded. Right now, she should prioritize on saving Ben and Baby Jayden, along with keeping the other kids safe. Romance would be the last thing on her mind right now.

"We'll go with you!" Charles declared.

"That's not quite what I meant. Ugh never mind." Tracy sighed. "You kids better stay in there, I don't want you guys to get into trouble."

Just then, they spotted a few people heading the Warehouse.

"I cannot believe you blew up the school's East Wing!" Brandon glared at Jones, while cradling Baby Cloud in one hand.

"It was either the East Wing; or plant a stink bomb in front of Maleficent's statue, but I have mad respect for that Mistress of Evil!" Jones shrugged.

"That's Jones for you." Max nodded.

"Guys, you're back!" Tracy looked up, before noticing the baby.

"Aw! And who's this little guy?" Tracy cooed at the baby, before Baby Cloud looked up and gave Tracy a smile.

"This is my baby brother, Yun. But we call him Cloud." Brandon smiled over.

"He's adorable." Tracy smiled softly, before she patted Cloud's head gently. "Maybe we can set up a little playdate with Jayden and Cloud when he's released?"

"That would be great." Brandon nodded.

"OH NO! I just remembered I had to help Melanie out!" Brandon remembered, before shoving the baby to Max's arms.

"Wait…why are you wearing Jay's beanie?" Brandon paused before he asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Tracy claimed, "I just like to borrow his clothes to wear sometimes, that's all!"

"Sounds like a couple-thing to me." Brandon snorted.

"Psh, we're just good friends." Tracy blushed.

"Fine, then we need to talk this out. You and Me." Brandon concluded, if he wanted to be a good friend to both Jay and Tracy, might as well listen from her side of the story so he could think of an easy way for Jay to ask her out.

"I suppose." Tracy nodded, accepting the offer. Although they had only just met, but Brandon and Tracy already consider themselves to be great buddies.

"Hey Brandon!" the gang spotted Eva, Yi, and Dizzy heading over.

"Hey girls, and who's this young lady?" Tracy asked.

"Hi, I'm Dizzy. Dizzy Tremaine." Dizzy introduced herself.

"Hey girls." Brandon nodded over.

"Yeah, you left us by Frollo's Crepe Shop earlier, we were not appreciating listening to that old guy sobering over the gypsy that rejected him." Yi rolled her eyes at him.

"I still do not get how an old bloke managed to have a cute daughter like Claudine." Brandon nodded.

"Brandon, if you are trying to hit Claudine up, I don't really think Cydney would let you." Dizzy stated.

"Well, Yzma's old too. But she still had kids. Which is shocking." Yi nodded.

"Where were you guys?" Tracy hissed at Jones.

"Long story, we'll fill you in later once we get inside." Jones responded.

"BTW, I saw Sophie just now." Max bragged.

"Sophie? We're talking your ex?" Tracy raised her eyebrows. Max used to 'date' Sophie up until she moved to the Isle, but Jones would complain that bringing your girlfriend to Scavenger Hunts Sunday isn't good at all.

"Yeah, I think she's still into me." Max shrugged.

"Not after she sees this photo of you supposedly fake-kissing Jones after y'all got high on apple cider 2 years back." Tracy showed Max a picture of him fake-kissing Jones. She was completely ok with Max and Jones' bromance.

"How did you get that?!" Jones demanded.

"Any explanation?" Tracy raised her eyebrows. "And wow, Jones, I always knew this day (whereby Jones would be interested in anyone romantically) would come, but I never thought it would be so soon!"

"We weren't THAT drunk." Max claimed. "We were just playing rough on who gets to hammer-head each other first. And then Jay got the camera."

"Yo, thanks for the help, Muscles." Tracy turned to Jay.

"You're welcome, babe." Jay winked back.

"Call me 'babe' one more time and I will shove Lonnie's high heels into your nose until you sneeze out her bunions for a week!" Tracy yelled over, giving Jay an 'I got my eye on you' glare.

The kids all shared a look and mouthed out 'ship'.

* * *

 **Switch scenes…**

Ben was still tied up, and worried of his brothers. But he was somewhat glad that Gil sometimes gives reports on how his brothers were doing. [Tracy left out the part Ben's baby brother was briefly kidnapped and enslaved, because that anger would trigger Ben's Beasty mode. And if Ben gets Beasty mode, let's just say it's worse than going Commando mode in Lab Rats]

"Uh hey Ben, I know I am not supposed to be friendly to the hostages. But uh…your friend, Tracy. Does she have a boyfriend?" Gil asked Ben. And considering Tracy babysits Ben's brother, Gil assumed that Ben is a good friend of hers as well.

"Uh…not that I know of." Ben thought for a moment, "But I think she has a thing going on with Jay."

"But are they dating-dating?" Gil asked.

"I don't think so." Ben replied, before feeling suspicious, "why?"

"Nothing, I just think she's amazing." Gil replied with a smitten smile on his face.

"She can be wild too. I've had years of experience being with her and her brother." Ben nodded.

[Jay: I WILL WIPE THAT SMUG OFF GIL'S HEAD IF HE EVER TOUCHES MY FEISTY!]

Occasionally, Harry Hook would go and make fun of Ben, which was disturbing (and Ben once went to a play of back when he was in 4th grade and had casted Jones to play Olaf, things got pretty ugly once Jones went from Olaf the cute snowman to 'Olaf the Snowman, was a demon sent from hell'). And the occasional threats the Shan twins would make when one of them mentioned Jay. Ben deducted that the sisters must have been in a relationship with Jay prior to the VK's arrival to Auradon. And based on how aggressive the Shan sisters get at the mention of Jay, it looks like they got dumped badly. [Tracy: easy for you to say, you broke up with Audrey on live! That's third-degree humiliation, heartbreak and disrespect! I AM SO PROUD OF MY BUDDY!]

"Leave him alone, guys." Uma called out.

"Aw, but it was just getting interesting." Yuki groaned.

"You said that I could hook him!" Harry pointed out.

"I said you could hook him TOMORROW after NOON!" Uma replied.

"Girls, put down the weapons you were handing over to Harry." Uma crossed her arms.

"Fine!" Yuko scoffed, throwing away a dagger laced with poison into the ocean.

"Damn, you girls know your poison well." Harry Hook blinked at the number of dead fish rose to the surface.

"Gil, where have you been?" Yuko demanded, before Gil froze steps.

"And where did you get the baby walker?" Yuki asked.

"You know, the dumps. People in Auradon are getting so wasteful these days!" Gil replied with a goofy grin.

"Wow, Gil, it seems like you are getting a tad bit attached to this runt." Yuko gave the baby a sharp glare.

"I guess you could say that." Gil shrugged, before he started to put the baby to sleep.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through." Uma stated.

"She's not my girlfriend, at least not anymore." Ben sighed, before mumbling out, "At this point, the only people I could think about are my brothers."

He misses his brothers terribly, knowing how they get into trouble, Ben fears that what if something terrible might happen to them.

'But don't worry, they're with Tracy and Jones. The only people I can fully entrust in to keep my friends and family safe.' Ben thought to himself.

* * *

Just then Ben had these war flashbacks of the times Jones and Tracy get themselves into trouble:

-The time Tracy used Ben as a human shield for middle school's dodgeball sessions, while Jones would accidentally knock out the other opponents.

-The time Jones almost cause an avalanche that one winter break when Ben and his brothers visited the Li siblings for the holidays, or

-The time Tracy was teaching Theo and Charles how to play with firecrackers when they set Madam Mai's house roof on fire on Chinese New Year a few years ago. It was a harmless prank, but it was certainly a good one, since Madam Mai (my fan-name for the Matchmaker from Mulan) didn't like the younger Li duo, Tracy in particular since she is a tomboy who often goofs up and occasionally have anger issues.

-Or that one time when the gang all went on a boat trip just over the past Spring Break, all kids (plus Uncle Chip) until Jackie almost steered the boat (It was less of a boat and more of a cruise ship) into one of Chad Charming's summer homes of their family private island, or as Uncle Chip called it 'The Voyage of Doomed'

Now that Ben thought about it, over the years he has been in between of a human piñata and a bailer for trouble's sake.

* * *

'I can't believe I just thought that!' Ben sighed.

"I get that you don't deserve this." Ben began.

Uma started to laugh, before scowling at the king.

"This Island is a prison, thanks to your Father!" Uma blamed, before continuing "The only person that looks out for me is me, because no one else is looking out for me. It's just me."

"So this isn't your mom's plan?" Ben asked, before adding "Isn't that her necklace?"

"My mom doesn't care about me either." Uma responded, "except if she needs me to work an extra shift."

"Wow." Ben blinked.

"I do not need your opinion." Uma spat out.

"No, you certainly don't." Ben shift his gaze to the pirates' dock, "You are very resourceful."

"Alright," Uma stood up, "Let's trash-talk your girlfriend, Mal."

"But I'd rather talk about you." Ben replied.

"Funny and a gentleman." Uma nodded, "I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

"Yeah, if there are any left." Harry Hook pointed out, looking at the dead fishes rising to the surface.

"Must be some strong poison." One of the pirates, Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Switch scene: Theo was about to dive into the sea, once he does, more than half the fishes rose to the surface.

"THEO, HOW LONG DID YOU LAST BATHE?!" Jamie exclaimed in disgust.

"OR CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Charles added.

"About 2 weeks." Theo shrugged, bobbing his head out of the ocean, "why?"

"Just get out of the sea, there's only a certain limit of grossness that sea creatures can handle." Jenny sighed. "Not even soap could make you smell better, hon!"

"Guys, I heard you all talking, what happened?" Hunter asked, before the kids pointed at Theo.

"God damned it, Theo! NOT AGAIN!" Hunter exclaimed. Last time they all went to Dunbronch kingdom, Theo thought it would be 'fun' to swim by the Fire Falls, it was fun…until his swim trunks floated down the waterfalls. Long story short, Hunter debated by the looks of how disgusted Jenny was of Theo, those two would wound up together eventually.

"EWWWW! And you lent me your coat!" Jenny shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me, Jenny." Theo blew a flying kiss to the young princess before Jenny grabbed a twig and threw it at the young blond boy's head.

* * *

"You don't have to do it." Ben said, "Set me free, and we can go back to Auradon together."

"Oh, so NOW I get an invite?" Uma gave a fake smile, before snarling, "Gee, I wonder why."

"When you bought Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to Auradon, that was the maddest time I have ever been in my life." Uma told the King, "But trust me, I have been fighting back."

"I…I've never thought of that before." Ben shook his head, feeling guilt that he only did so little to help citizens of the Isle. "That I could hurt the people I didn't pick. My plan was to start with 4 kids and bring more people over."

"But I guess I got so busy being a king that I forgot about it." Ben sighed. "Sounds lame for an excuse, but I am truly sorry."

* * *

Off-screen...

Tracy: I wrote you memos, Ben! YOU HAD ONE JOB! I am not even part of the Royal Advisors to begin with.

Dewey: but most of the memos you wrote to Benny said 'Remember to go to Charlie's school play on Saturday, OR ELSE' or 'Dentist Appointment with you and your brothers at 4pm tomorrow, OR ELSE'. And the occasional restraining order for Jay when he enters your room.

Charles: Yeesh, she knows more about our lives than MOM!

Belle: Eh, it's ok. Ever since I asked her to babysit Dewey, she's been stuck with us. They are all part of the family. Apparently, when your son makes friends, you practically adopt all of their friends, even the odd ones. (looks at Theo who just ate a bunch of roses)

Beast: Yeah, can you explain why Jones and Tracy live in our house more than they do at school?

Jones: Hey, your castle has an EXTRAGANT guillotine!

* * *

"You're a leader, Uma. Just like me." Ben added. "Come to Auradon and be part of a Solution."

"Me? Part of your solution?" Uma thought for a moment.

"Nah! I don't need you. I'm going to get that wand." Uma smirked at the young King before she left.

'I really hope the rest of the gang have thought this plan through…' Ben thought before sighing to himself.

* * *

 **Welp, that concludes this chapter. I have been super busy for the past few weeks, loads of drama happening around me. Not to mention, I am having finals right now, but I decided to cram up the ideas to update this story. A large mix of drama with a bit of comedy, romance, family and a bit of musical reference.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Melanie will be planning her revenge plan to break up with Drew for her girl. It is not stated but the dumping guy scheme Melanie is using was inspired by Pair of Kings, in which the dumper has to dump sludges onto whoever they want to break up with. I don't know if VKs dump each other the Kinkow way, but who knows? I've also nicknamed Cloud 'Smol Bean' (because he IS a smol bean, protect him. He is too pure for the Isle!) Brandon is a good friend but he is better at being a brother who's there for his siblings.**

 **2 Yay, we got to see some of the VKs, Yen Sid and Sophie (she's the mousy assistant). Lowkey shipping the Zim/Jade/Zam triangle, although it was only mentioned as a past fling. I've also introduced a few new OCs, Cydney and Shan Yul. Yul was only mentioned by Brandon as his brother. But the fact Yul is blind is recently thought of, since we never knew if VKs might have disabilities. [Also, Yul's line 'I'M BLIND!' was based on a bit of Toph Beifong and a bit off this cute guy who improvised a line for one of my classmates' play. The play was about some friends getting lost in a large city, and the main character 'Louis' was asking around the audience if he has seen the friends, and the guy (Let's call him Dom) jokingly state that he is blind and we all laughed] I am lowkey picturing Dom (because I find him kind of cute, but not as cute as Booboo Stewart) as what Yul would look like, except Yul would have the most beautiful piercing golden eyes. I have a feeling Tracy might feel attracted towards Yul (she hasn't met him yet, but since Tracy is 70% me, so she might find Yul attractive) I decided to throw in a bit of comedy for Yen Sid (because he cannot stand Max and Jones) and some facts Max dated Sophie a few years before (Gil has 'dated' Sophie back in the novel, and considering how friendly Max and Gil are, they would be fast friends)**

 **3 A bit of Rico and Jackson's ballad for Charles and Theo. I think Tracy and the rest would try and make the younger kids feel better by introducing them some joy in books and music. Jay is really smitten by Tracy but he doesn't know what to say to her while Tracy prefers to distance herself from falling hard for guys. But no worries, Jacy fans, they will have a moment later on. Right now, Tracy is just distracted by boys but focuses more on the safety of the children. Also, Tracy and Brandon have officially become besties over their protectiveness around their 'kids'. Dizzy, Yi and Eva are going to meet the other preteens in the upcoming chapter.**

 **4 Ok, the Ben scene on the ship had to be made. I mean, yeah Mal broke up with him, but he rather misses his brothers at this moment. [Jay: BEN, WHY DID YOU ENCOURAGE GIL TO WANT TO ASK TRACY OUT?!] Gil would be nice (ish) and talk to Ben about his brothers. Yuko and Yuki are very…interesting characters to say the least. They are mysterious but also violent and seductive to say the least. Good thing they didn't try to hit on Ben. [Evie: OR ELSE (grabs the bottle) DON'T MESS WITH MY OTP] In the next chapter, I think I would like Gil to ask for Uma and Harry's advice on how to ask out Tracy (ooh boy) [Tracy: Oh come on?! Back in the Elite Force AU, I had to be tug between Good and Evil. Do I HAVE to get involved in this AU too?!] I do have this bad feeling that Tracy will face the wrath of the Shan sisters by the time they meet in 'It's Going Down', since the Shan sisters are vengeful and sneaky.**

 **That's all for now, thank you for reading. Feel free to fave, follow, and review to tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Trouble in Paradise**

 **Purpledolpin05: The Isle is not really much of a Paradise but I suck at naming titles! So after a few weeks, I am finally back with another update. This one is kind of a longer update, considering I usually type more in chapters these days. Back to review shout outs:**

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah the students are certainly finding Jones and Max suspicious but they could have assumed the duo were transferred from another school on the Isle or try to learn more about the duo. Cydney's Villain father is Clayton the Hunter from Tarzan and Clay's younger sister. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, hhm well Zevon has not let his cousins know he is dating the Peruvian Princess yet (but Zim and Zam were aware that their baby cousin fell in love while on the mainland for a very short period of time) but who knows? Well I did plan on letting one of the characters show the AKs about how bad the Isle really is, but in a way Tracy is somewhat in charge of helping on the Isle's development. Hhm I hadn't really thought about the whole Shan family related to Genghis Khan theory yet but you'll never know. Well I hadn't write to the Cotillion scene yet but I think his brothers could be the first to sniff out something was wrong (because Ben would prioritize his baby brothers before anyone he dates, and if Ben behaves unusually around his brothers, Tracy has a legal permit to knock some senses into Ben) The Isle parents hardly mention who their child's other parent is so I usually assume the villains too had flings, while Shan Yu has a bit of the Wilfred Tipton side (London's father from Suite Life is rich, successful but hardly there for his kids, and he marries, divorce and remarries on a frequent basis) because I view him as an easily aggressive man that could cause relationship problems because of his temper. I view the Shan siblings as part Monguls (Yuko and Yuki's mother could have been a Japanese, because of their namesake). I skimmed through some Disney Villains wikia to find a perfect candidate for an underground black market-syndicate figure and Bill Sykes (who is usually one of the forgotten Disney characters) seem to be the perfect fit, because why not let some of the Disney villains get their chance. I hadn't watched Black Panther or Infinity War yet (Like I said, busy school life and I finished finals a few weeks back so usually school is my first priority) I like to believe all the characters (prequel, or sequel) are welcome to my Descendants AU version (I believe Jade, Jay's cousin, is daughter of Nasira, Jafar's twin sister in the Aladdin tv series) but I do think the kingdoms would arrest anyone who committed crimes or even being related to the villains are under arrest and thrown into the Isle. Jones did try to ask Maleficent for an internship when she arrived to Auradon in the first movie, it was a mix of comedy and Jones' dedication to be a villain someday) Theo is a commoner and does not have such royal privileges like his rich friends since his parents are workaholics and he does not really care about hygiene. Yeah, Tracy loves children, especially little babies, regardless of the parentage since she is a forgiving person. Cool I will certainly check out the videos later on! Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Brandon, would you be a dear and do the disclaimer?**

 **Brandon: Alright! Purpledolpin05 doesn't any Disney, Disney Descendants or any of The Malaysian Dreamer's OCs, she only owns her OCs and part of the story plot. Enjoy.**

"Guys, can I ask you for some advice?" Gil went to his crewmates.

"If I say _no_ , will you leave?" one of the pirates, Jonas, responded, before being interrupted by the Shan sisters.

"That bandana is too smelly." Yuko stated.

"You should consider growing a stubble." Yuki added.

"When was the last time you actually brushed your teeth?" Yuko inspected.

"You could stand to lose a few pounds." Yuki nodded, before throwing up into a bucket. Yuki has bulimia since she is always wanting to be prettier to catch men.

"Actually, this is more of a time I would rather ask for Harry and Uma's advice." Gil stated.

"Ok, sure. GONZO, YOU'RE ON BABY DUTY!" Uma turned to one of the crewmates.

"OH COME ON?!" Gonzo groaned, he hated that baby with a passion. Not only did that runt played with Harry's hook, he also peed on Bonnie's boots, burped out baby milk into Jonas' pirate hat, and somehow found a way to operate the cannons that almost blasted a cannonball straight into the Jolly Roger. Like, how is that possible?! The kid is barely 1! [Tracy: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY 'SON'! (prepares a riffle loaded with poisoned bullets)]

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Uma turned to Gil.

"Ok, so there is this girl I recently met. She's smart, brave, always speaks up, cute and amazing." Gil exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this, Gil? I mean, your love lives have always been…how do I put it…" Uma frowned.

" _Short-term_." Harry ended.

"And you're the one who breaks hearts faster than my sisters breaking wind." Uma added.

"I know, but I have a good feeling about her. I know it. She is not like any girl I have met, but she is kinda already involved with Jay." Gil stated.

" ** _DID SOMEBODY SAY JAY_**?!" Yuko yelled before she and Yuki started to curse/scream/aggressively express how hurt they were of Jay breaking their hearts.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, Gil. But remember the LAST date you went on with a girl and didn't end well?" Harry stated.

"If you like her that much, is she even worth the risk?" Uma responded.

"Yeah, the last girlfriend you had, she threw herself into the dump after you bought her to meet us." Harry nodded.

"I guess I'll take your advice, Uma. I'm gonna tell her how I feel!" Gil nodded, somewhat cheered up. Considering Jay was the Prince of Thieves (including hearts of many girls), he had a reputation of leaving behind many broken hearts. I mean, the Shan sisters used to slightly emotionally stable (considering they dad isn't always there for the two girls, even if he was his attention is divided among his new younger kids and yelling at Brandon not doing a good job at cooking) up until they dated and got dumped by Jay.

"Actually, that is not what I meant." Uma blinked.

"Bah, let him be. If he gets heartbroken again, we'll just have a word with his Mystery Missy about breaking his heart." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, makes sense." Uma nodded, before hissing over at Harry Hook, "NOW GO AND CHECK ON THE PRISONERS!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," Harry smirked at his captain before going back to his job. "So if I do a good job, will I get something in return?"

"If you don't get your butt to work soon, I will not hesitate to make you take care of the little runt tonight." Uma stated.

"Fine, fine!" Harry grumbled, he hated that baby! I mean, baby Jayden has puked on Harry's boots just last night!

[For some reason, I can see Jeanette Aw's character from the drama Breakout (2010), Yang Nian Qing (although the actress is in her mid-30s now but her character is 25 years old) as how I would envision Yuko and Yuki would look like. Beautiful, cunning, violent and stone-cold merciless temptresses who has been through far too much. The Shan sisters are also based off a pair of mean girls from school.]

 **Meantime…**

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

So…my sister went out with Brandon to go and group-dump some dingbat called Drew on the behalf of Brynn.

I feel like a logical person would ask WHY but hey, maybe Brandon's doing the dumping the Chad Dylan Cooper way. Now that I think of it, maybe Chad's current behavior was widely influenced by watching Chad Dylan Cooper from Sonny with A Chance?

"Hi, I'm Dizzy!" Dizzy was getting to know the other preteens.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." Jenny smiled back, before pushing Theo aside, "that buffoon is my valet, Theo."

" _VALET_?! THAT IS DISGRACEFUL!" Theo hissed over. I mean, compared to his other 3 friends, Theo comes from a commoner background (which some of the rich kids at school would make fun of him) but Jenny considers him as a friend and a bit of a man servant. But despite being from a working-class family, (and his parents are so busy working and his oldest brother Albert is in college and getting a Psychology PhD) he doesn't have anyone around his house a lot, but his funniness and kindness wins over his friends. Plus, considering most of us grew up together, I would consider Theo like a little brother to me.

"I'm Jamie. That's Charlie." Jamie introduced herself and Charles.

"I'm Yi, and this is my sister Eva." Yi introduced herself and her sister to the other kids.

"I feel like I have seen you all before, I just can't remember where." Dizzy noticed there was something familiar about the Fearsome Foursome.

A few seconds later, Dizzy gasped before squealing in glee.

"Evie, are these 4 the kids I always see on Auradon Royal?" Dizzy turned to Evie.

"Auradon Royal News? WHAT DID YOU KIDS DO?!" I raised my eyebrows.

The last time I dared to watch the news was when Max and I accidentally set the town hall on fire AFTER getting the history lesson about The Great Fire of London, which Chip called 'The Great Fire of Auradon'. _IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! I SWEAR!_

"No, remember how sometimes Ben takes us kids out for his trips when you and Jones have to go back to hometown?" Charles asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes the media takes pictures of us hanging out with Mal and Ben." Jamie stated.

"Don't those people have anything better to do?" I raised my eyebrows, as Mal give me a look that says 'believe me, what those kids said were true'. Yikes, I can see why you left, Mal!

"You guys are the Fearsome Foursome!" Dizzy squealed.

"That's what Jones calls us." Jamie smiled at me.

"You're Jenny, the sweet one. And you're Theo, the funny one. This is Jamie, the mischievous one." Dizzy listed out, before giggling at Charles, "and you're Charles, the cute one."

Well, consider what a heartthrob the media consider Ben is (I mean my sister Tracy had a crush on Ben from 4th grade to 8th grade, AKA 4 painful bro-zoned years of her life, she may hide her love lives from me, but I know how she looks at guys she likes.), it won't be a shock if Charles ends up looking JUST LIKE his older brother. Lots of girls have crushes on Charles, even Aubrey (Audrey's little sister, she's just like Audrey but with blonde hair and fair skin and looks just like Amber from Andi Mack if she were 12) but Charles has his eyes on Jamie only, the spunky butt-kicking princess of Pranks.

Ugh, this love talk is making me feel icky.

"I hear he's engaged to Jamie." Hayley joked.

"EWWW!" Jamie and Charles quickly gagged.

"Actually, the ones that are 'engaged' are Dewey and January." Simon responded.

"By Calderan law, they are technically married." Kailani added.

"I can't believe I am standing in front of the Fearsome Foursome!" Dizzy whispered to Yi and Eva.

"Eh, the shock wears off in a few hours." Yi shrugged.

"It's too bad we couldn't invite Celia over, but she's grounded right now." Eva sighed.

"Who the heck is Celia?" Jamie asked.

"Freddie's baby sister, she's about your age." Mal replied. (Foreshadowing for Descendants 3 new character)

Of course, when Lonnie found out what Max and I did to our hair, she wasn't really thrilled.

"What made you both think getting a hairdo was a good idea?" Lonnie started lecturing us. Ugh, maybe that's why Lonnie is my _LEAST_ favorite sibling…

"Relax, we had a professional!" Max stated.

"Who?" Lonnie asked.

"Dizzy." We pointed at the little girl.

"In hindsight, she gave us a better haircut than the time you lost your hair to Jackie and his baby scissors." I added.

"Ugh, why did you leave Jackie with scissors that day?" Lonnie groaned.

"Hey Lonnie, we need help here!" Hayley called Lonnie over to help one of the preteens.

"I cannot believe you are making me babysit the other kids while you and Tracy hang out!" I overheard Carlos talking to Jay.

 _HANG OUT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!_

"Woah, when did you started to 'hang out' with Trace?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to give her a little tour to the dark side of the Isle." Jay looked away.

"Yeah, well I won't say anything of it." I nodded.

"That was surprisingly chilled of you, Jones." Max blinked.

I took out the sword that belonged to my Grandfather Fa Zhou. Tracy has Dad's sword, while many would just respect our mom, but she just tries so hard to be like dad and thinks she should carry on the family legacy with pride.

"This baby here is a stone-cold 12-inch sword forged from the mighty iron of Mt. Don't-Touch-My-Sister-Or-Else." I warned him.

"Noted." Jay gulped, mostly because I was pointing the sword at him.

"So you gonna tell her you love her later?" Hunter teased.

"No, I mean I want to, but she just seems to friendzone me instead." Jay replied, "this doesn't make any sense. I have gotten used to having girls fall easily for my charms. Except for Melanie ever since she told me she's more into girls than guys and told me to back off Brynn in 8th grade."

"But Feisty? She's a challenge, she is hard to get but she also has a soft side inside her and that's probably one of the many things I like about her." Jay nodded. "She is crazy but in a good way."

"Just…don't hurt her ok? Or I will make sure you won't live to see the Cotillion." I patted his shoulder.

"Go Jay, fight for your love!" Dewey yipped.

"But if it all goes wrong, I won't be shocked." I made a snarky remark.

"By the way, you guys look awesome with your new haircut." Carlos noticed our new haircuts.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"It makes me feel more rebellious." Max nodded.

"And mysterious." I added before we fist-bumped.

"Hey, we bumped into Max's ex earlier." I told the rest of the gang.

"Which one?" Hayley asked. He dated like 3 girls (Sophie, Audrey when he was in 5th grade, and at one point he and Tracy were artificially married for 3 minutes until they ate off the cheese rings) Hope Jay didn't know that, he can get crazy jealous when he sees or hears Tracy talking about another guy.

"Sophie of course, I hadn't seen her since she left a few years ago." Max nodded.

"You dated Yen Sid's assistant?" Jay asked.

"Why? Did you?" I asked back.

"Once." Jay muttered awkwardly. "It didn't really mean anything."

"Wow, so you, Max and Gil all 'dated' Sophie? I thought she became a love wrangler AFTER she got a nose job." Robyn laughed.

"Sophie and I were only 10 and 9 when we 'dated', at that age a date didn't mean anything." Max replied.

"Sadly, that can be true at any age." Carlos muttered.

"Yeah, it was worse the time Tracy attacked Audrey when they first met." I added before we all shuddered.

"Why did she attack Audrey? I mean she is annoying, yeah." Evie blinked.

"Long story, but back in preschool, there was this kid Eason that my sister had a crush on."

"WHAT?!" Jay quickly snapped. "WHO IS THIS **_EASON_**?!"

"He's the son of one of the Council of Wisemen." I replied. "He was sort of Tracy's first crush, considering they had a love-hate relationship, kinda like yours with hers. He's about Lonnie's age."

"Anyway, Audrey got a little too close to Eason, and obviously he rather finds Snobberella pretty, and that rather ticked off my sister and she ended up attacking Audrey. Well, after that incident, Eason moved away since he thought my sister was terrifying, he even called her names like 'Freak' or 'Monster'. First time I ever saw my sis cried over a boy." I continued.

"I guess we can say Eason was her _Kindergarten Boyfriend_." Kozi made a Heathers reference.

"NOW IS **NOT** THE TIME FOR FANDOM REFERENCES!" Kailani smacked Kozi's shoulder.

"Next time I meet this Eason, I need to have a word with him." Jay cracked his knuckles.

"He's studying back at China now, good thing we don't study there anymore, we would have scared the pants out of him." Max nodded, "remember that Deathly Hallows prank we pulled on the Grad. Class of 2012 for Auradon Middle School?"

"What did you both do?!" Carlos' face went pale for a bit.

"We created the perfect prank." Max snickered. We even got Uncle Chip in the barrel! And he usually wants us out of trouble.

"Of course, we even got help from the kiddos." I gave the kids a thumb up.

"Here's what happened. So after watching finish all the Harry Potter movies, we all got a little creative for the Grad Class considering they were real bullies to us." I started to tell them how Max and I elaborated an ingenious prank (with help of Tracy, Ben, Lizzie, Annie, the Fearsome Foursome who were all in kindergarten) to get back at the bullies of Grad Class 2012. I was 11 when it happened, and Max and I were known as the Fred and George in our school.

"Uh guys, it has been a couple of hours, have you actually seen Melanie?" Brynn asked, interrupting us when I was telling them how I scared the living souls out of 100 8th graders, 12 caters, 29 teachers, 37 chaperones, that one stern librarian lady who likes reading trashy vampire romance novels, and an old grumpy janitor that reminds me of Angus Filch.

"No, but I think she and Brandon along with Tracy went out." Robyn replied.

"I think I should go and find Melanie, the last time she got mad at a guy she almost had his arms chopped off after one of the Gaston twins tried to make a move on her." Brynn explained, trying to be careful with her words.

"Wow, what a woman." Robyn laughed, "bath in his blood, sister!"

"Pound it, Robyn!" Kozi laughed along. I swear, violence runs in their blood somehow.

"Hey, what are you drawing, kid?" Hunter asked some of the younger kids drawing.

"A fancy car!" Cody showed them a picture of a car that resembles a limo.

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"Because maybe someday the fancy car can take me away." Craig croaked out weakly.

"Do you think the car can take us to momma?" Cody asked eagerly.

Hayley and Hunter looked at each other, not really knowing how to respond to the kids.

"Of course," Hayley nodded.

"Why did mommy leave us?" Craig asked. "Is it because I am not evil enough?"

"No, maybe your mom was just…busy? I am sure she loves you." Hayley comforted the kids.

"Uh Evie, what did that kid meant by their mom abandoning them?" I heard Lonnie asking Evie. Evie and Mal took Lonnie to a corner where none of the kids would hear them.

"Some of these kids are born out of wedlock, some were even resulted after being assaulted." Mal explained, "I once heard that Bill Sykes manipulates the teenage slaves (once they grown older, the Coachman sells them off to Sykes) into sleeping with older men. Whereas the older boys had a little bit more freedom but they are brainwashed into becoming Sykes' henchmen."

"Yeah…I heard that the twins', Craig and Cody, their mother used to be one of Sykes' showgirls and one of the former child slaves. But no one knows what happened to her after the kids were born." Evie whispered back.

I could feel my blood boiling.

They don't deserve this…None of them do.

 _BEN, YOU HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO AFTER WE RESCUE YOU!!!_

 **Switch scenes…**

Tracy was wandering around the Isle but not straying too far from the hideout. But just in case she ran into people she wasn't expecting, Jones had given her a grenade.

She (like the klutz she is) accidentally bumped into someone else.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"Yeah, same." A male voice responded, before pausing for a second. "I'm blind."

 _'Wow, he's pretty cute.'_ Tracy thought, blushing a bit and mesmerized by the stranger's gold eyes. Wait, no! Snap out of it, no more crushes on boys. No matter how cute they are.

"Oh uh, I did not know that." Tracy felt awkward now.

"It's ok, most people that do know would just push me around and make me feel weak." The boy responded.

"I'm Shan Yul," Yul introduced himself.

"Shan? You're Brandon's brother!" Tracy remembered.

"That's what most people know me as." Yul shrugged. "I may be blind but I will not let my disability stop me from becoming stronger."

"Those are very wise and powerful words" Tracy admitted.

"Anyway, I should be heading back now, before the Tremaine cousins stalk me again" Yul groaned a bit, before he heard a pair of girls giggling from a distance.

"Hide me! Those girls are like hellhounds!" Yul gulped.

"Ok, hide behind here, hopefully the barrel won't break or roll away." Tracy gave Yul a hand into a barrel.

"I could have sworn I saw him…" Deedee muttered, walking closer.

"Hey you, have you seen a cute guy around?" Annetta asked Tracy.

"Lemme think. There are about 100 cute guys here on the Isle." Tracy responded with a quirky tone.

"Ugh, never mind." Deedee grumbled.

"DID YOU SEE YUL?" Another Tremaine twins, Agnes and Annalise asked.

"No, he's not here." Annette groaned as the girls sighed.

"Hey, I think I saw some guy with golden eyes heading THAT way a few minutes ago." Tracy pointed towards the dumpster by the pier.

"Are you sure?" Annette asked.

"Yup." Tracy nodded.

"Ok then. GET THE NETS LADIES, WE'RE GOING FISHING!" Deedee yelled as she and her boy-crazy cousins started hounding after 'Yul's' direction.

A few minutes after the coast was clear, Tracy helped Yul out of the barrel.

"Thanks." Yul nodded, "I should be on my way, they should be back really soon after they find out I wasn't there."

"No biggie," Tracy shrugged, before they parted ways.

"Huh, guys on the Isle here are pretty cute." Tracy muttered to herself before she shook her head. I mean there was Jay whom she has feelings for, then there is Gil who recently caught her eye and was attracted to how adorable he is. And Yul is pretty cute, I guess.

Nope! No more boys, Tracy. No matter how cute they are.

She fiddled with the beanie Jay had given her, before smiling to herself at how thoughtful Jay was to her. I mean, Jay is caring towards all of his friends.

Maybe it was better for them to be just friends? I mean, he's probably got some hot French supermodel date for the Cotillion. He's used to having pretty girls throwing themselves all over him. Why would she even hope that she would have a chance?

Tracy spotted a couple of shady-looking guys talking. She hid in a corner, careful not to be seen.

"So, how's your side?" the first man asked.

"Still nothing. I have searched the entire West Coast, but no kids or donkeys." The second man grunted.

"This is awful, how are we going to report to Boss?" the third man asked.

"They couldn't have just vanished. Do you think Sykes could have taken them?" the first man asked.

"No way, Sykes knows better than to piss off his longtime business partner, besides he is more invested in teenagers than a bunch of twerps." The second man stated.

"Besides, Boss is offering a hefty sum of gold to whoever can find the missing slaves first." The third man reminded them before they were all motivated by the prize money to keep looking for the missing slaves.

As soon as the three henchmen went away, Tracy walked out of her hiding spot.

' _This is bad, now the Coachman is starting to hunt down the kids. What do I do?'_ Tracy grew worried of the children's safety. Especially now that the Coachman is offering gold (Tracy assumed he would be one of the richest people of the Isle, since he literally runs the human trafficking business here) to the Islanders to look for the missing children.

 **Switch scenes…**

Brynn was walking around when she spotted Melanie and Brandon.

"So my brother and my best friend ditched me all day just to go out?" Brynn frowned before she decided to confront them.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Brandon asked.

"It has to, I did not spend my whole night collecting rotten kelp over nothing!" Melanie hissed over, before applying some lip-gloss and checking her makeup.

"How I look?" Melanie asked Brandon.

"From a friend to another, you look smoking hot." Brandon responded. He admits that he does find Melanie pretty but only from a platonic perspective.

"Brandon? Melanie? What is going on?" Brynn went to confront them.

"Brynn?!" Brandon panicked a bit. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Brynn spotted the net of sludge over her head, before she nodded.

"Look, the truth is…I can't stand watching Drew mistreating you or even cheating on you with other girls." Melanie explained to her friend.

"But what am I compared to the pretty barmaids?" Brynn asked.

"You are _real_ , you have the cutest snort when you laugh. You have your own flaws and weaknesses, I know the Brynn I know would never watch someone walk all over her. You are kind and also a spunky chick with the best goth makeup." Melanie took Brynn's hands in hers. "And…you do not deserve someone like Drew. You deserve someone who loves you for you, not just for your pretty face or your body."

"Thank you, Melanie, you are such a great friend. But as if I will ever find a guy out there who won't mind my scars and all." Brynn smiled weakly.

"Or a girl." Melanie stated, before she took a deep breath, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a very long time."

"You know you can tell me anything." Brynn nodded.

"The truth is…I am afraid." Melanie admitted.

"Of what?" Brynn tilted her head.

"Of what people would think of me if they knew…I am _bi_. I am into girls more than guys, and I have been dating and dumping so many guys over the years to distract how I really feel about who I am attracted to." Melanie told her, before she looked away, "Lots of people will not accept me for being in love with a woman and would just shun me. You must be so disgusted at me…"

"No." Brynn took Melanie's hand, "You are so brave, Mel. It is not easy to admit to people about who you truly are. And I will always accept you for who you are, and I will fully support you."

Melanie looked at Brynn, shocked and touched that her best friend accepted her for who she is.

"So…when did you figure you were into girls?" Brynn asked.

"Well, since I was a kid I guess? Frollo used to chaperone at the Sunday Church schools mom would send me, and he caught hints that I was behaving unusually around girls…" Melanie confessed, "And he lectured me all about how sinful and disgusting it is to be in love with the same gender, after that I learned to hide and pretend to be someone I am not."

"Did you ever kiss any girl before?" Brandon asked.

"Right, I forgot he's still here." Melanie remembered Brandon was still here.

"Don't mind me, I am enjoying this heartwarming moment." Brandon teased before Melanie kicked Brandon's kneecaps.

"Well, I once made out with Jade at one of Mal's parties, I had a girl crush on her for a few years ago." Melanie stated.

"Jade? Jay's cousin, Jade?" Brynn blinked. I mean, she knew Jade and Melanie were close but this was new.

"I guess we were both caught up in the moment, Jade was having a rut with her ex-fling, Big Murph after catching him hitting on one of the Tremaine sisters." Melanie admitted.

"Well, Jay mentioned he has a Genie friend, maybe Jade could meet this Jordan girl?" Brandon joked. [Me: HEADCANNON ACCEPTED!]

"So can you explain why you got sludge?" Brynn asked.

"I wanted to dump Drew for you." Melanie smirked.

"Actually, Brynn, there's something I have been meaning to tell you…" well, if there is a chance to confess her feelings for Brynn it's now or never.

"Speaking of Drew, he's heading this way!" Brandon spotted Drew walking over from a distance.

"You can tell me anything." Brynn nodded.

"I…I like you, more than just a friend. I know you probably will never feel that way about me, but I just wanted you to know I have always loved you." Melanie placed one of Brynn's hand on her heart. "I love you, flaws and all. You are kind, funny, and deserve more than a scumbag like Drew could ever have."

"Mel, I…" Brynn was taken aback by the sudden confession, all her life she assumed she was straight.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Drew demanded, he had walked in and heard what Melanie said to his girlfriend.

"D-Drew!" Brynn filched a bit at the sight of her boyfriend.

"What are you two doing? Are you cheating on me?! **_WITH HER_**?!" Drew dragged Brynn before yelling at her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Melanie yelled, before she started hitting Drew.

"You, shut up! You were flirting with my girlfriend!" Drew yelled, before making a snide remark, "I should have known you had the hots for Brynn, you are _disgusting_! **_You must be sick in the head_**! Don't think I will not hesitate to fight a lady!"

Oh yeah, Drew was also really homophobic and believes that it is disgusting when one is in love with their same gender, after being influenced by his mother, his father Sarousch (The main villain from Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, he was a greedy sexist pig so it is possible for him to be on the Isle), grandmother and his godfather Judge Frollo. [Jones: now I HATE it when people are dissing on the LGBTQ community, or when people punch people. /Tracy: Says the guy who PUNCHED Oana Triton (A bratty OC daughter of Arista the mermaid)]

[Sarousch is one of the father candidates for any of the Tremaine grandkids, and since he was such a greedy, narcistic, and a scum that tricks people. My real perfect villain boyfriend/husband option for Drisella would be Kay from The Sword in the Stone. I do not really know who Anastasia had kids with but I REALLY hope it was the Baker from Cinderella 2!]

Brynn grew angry when Drew started to trash talk her bestie.

"C'mon, let's go!" Drew grabbed Brynn by the arm, "We're leaving!"

"NO!" Brynn spat out, before pushing Drew away. "You can talk bad about me, you can pick on me, you can even cheat on me in public, but I will _NOT_ let you disrespect or mistreat _ANY_ of my friends and family, **GOT IT**?!"

"I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND, I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU SHOULD JUST SIT BACK AND LISTEN!" Drew shouted back.

"Oh yeah, then here is something you won't ever expect." Brynn smirked, before she threw a trash can lid into the air, and cutting the ropes holding the sludge above Drew's head.

"You don't dump me, Drew! _I DUMP YOU_!" Brynn whooped, cheering to herself.

"So you bought me out here just to humiliate me?!" Drew yelled.

"Oh, not just that." Melanie shrugged, before she shouted into a house.

"HEY EVERYBODY, DREW'S OUT HERE AND HE'S LOOKING SLICK!" Melanie yelled, before Brandon opened up the door of the house, revealing a load of girls Drew had dated/cheated on/played a Chad Charming with (I think it's gonna be a slang) along with a bunch of angry boyfriends of the girls Drew 'dated'. Let's be real, if Drew were real he would look so much like Billy from Stranger Things.

"GET HIM!" One of his ex, Samantha Smee, shouted.

Drew quickly ran away, out of shame and humiliation.

"That ought to do it." Melanie chuckled, before she hugged Brynn.

"I am so proud of you, girl." Melanie told her.

"Thanks. I could have never done it without you two." Brynn smiled at Melanie and Brandon.

"Speaking of which, I have to go, I will leave you two by yourselves then." Brandon remembered before he pardoned himself.

Melanie mouthed over to Brandon 'Thanks'.

 **[Brandon's P.O.V.]**

I walked around until I saw Tracy waiting for me.

"Hey." I walked over to her.

"What up, Bran!" She waved back.

"So how did it go?" Tracy asked me. "I saw some creepy sludge guy running by earlier followed by a mob, I hope this isn't a regular thing."

"Well, that creepy guy being hunted? Yeah, that's my sister's ex, Drew." I replied with a chuckle.

"Nice." We fist-bumped.

"Want to take a walk around? Or find somewhere quiet?" I asked.

She took out a bottle from her bag. WHERE DID SHE GET THAT?!

"Exactly, what kind of QUIET were you referring to?" she asked.

"Like a place where people are not listening. Trust me, I have dated girls, and you are not my type." I clarified, "You're more like a sister I never had."

"Ok." She nodded.

We took a walk around until I showed her a secret hideout I sometimes go over when I need to be alone.

"This place gets the BEST view of the Isle and the ocean." I showed her the hillslope facing the ocean.

"It's beautiful here." She smiled over.

"So…apparently your dad killed my grandfather." She stated. Well things got really awkward really quick.

"Apparently." I nodded, "Look, I try to let bygones be bygones, it was tough times and all."

"Yeah, I learn to let go of past grudges. I do forgive your father for all the sins he committed years ago." Tracy turned to me.

Wow, she really is what Jay said she'd be. I was worried that she might hate me because of the past feud, but Jay had told me she was the most forgiving person he had met. (Except when she really hates someone, or gets mad at Jay)

"Yup," I laughed, taking a seat on the dirt. "So what is it like to be daughter of Mulan and Li Shang? I bet you must have things easy."

"Not really, Lonnie is the one who is better at anything else. She is brave, smart, beautiful, friendly. She is literary the Perfect Daughter." Tracy gave me a bitter smile. "Jones and I are the opposite: Troublemakers, Rebels…"

"I think I can relate. I have a bunch of siblings, so I understand what it is like to be compared with and it's like no matter how hard you try, you will never be enough for your family." I nodded.

"To be honest, I really hate it when people compare me to my siblings. I am not the smartest one, or the bravest, or even the best at weapons, or an elite prankster…" She sighed. "I am the odd one out."

"Hey, who cares if you are not someone they want you to be? I mean, you have your own strong qualities too. You're the kindest person I have ever met, you stand up to what you think is right, you give more than you take, and heck, you throw one mean punch." I told her.

"From one friend to another, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." She chuckled, breaking into a smile.

"Oh, Jay is the who said all those things about you." I stated.

"H-He did?" Tracy's cheeks turned deep red.

"He said a lot of things about you. I can tell he has strong feelings for you." I nodded.

"I just don't know anymore…I mean, Gil is a really sweet guy and his cluelessness is just adorable." She smiled to herself, before she tugged at the beanie, "But…I have known Jay for 2 years now. He is hard to understand sometimes but when he opens up, he is a lot more than what people pegs him for. And he has this really sweet and caring side."

"What do you think of Jay?" I asked.

"He might act like the biggest jerk and a huge Casanova, but on the other hand, he is sweet, he cares for people is close to, he is loyal and so brave…And the kids seem to like him, especially January, she calls us 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' sometimes." Tracy hugged her knees close to her chest. "I…I think I am really falling for Jay, but…it is not like he would ever like me back."

"What makes you say that?" I asked back.

"Well…let's face it. Jay is popular, suave, charismatic, amazing, _beautiful_ …He can have any other girl in the world if he wants to, so what would make you think he would fancy someone like me?" She responded.

"Two years ago, Jay once told me he likes me." She smiled a bit, cheeks turning pink, "I honestly do not know what we are now. I do like him, but seeing him surrounded by pretty girls all the time makes me feel insecure about myself and that I will always be Just A Friend to him…"

Oh, if only you know what Jay really thinks of you…

"I kind of get you, I mean I am not the one with the best luck in the love department." I chuckled weakly.

"No way, you're awesome!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "I mean, I do find you handsome but only in a bro to bro kind of way; and if I wasn't attracted to anyone I would totally date you."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"So how did you meet Jay?" She asked me.

"We've been pickpocket bros since we were very little. I never had a brother so I think of Jay as an older brother I never had." I chuckled, "Long story, really. But we would get into crazy adventures, but as we grew older we hung out less often than we used to."

"Has Jay ever been in love with anyone when he was on the Isle?" Tracy asked. Wow, I can see she is really into Jay.

"Well, I'm not really sure, I mean he and I had our fair shares of flirting with girls…" I hesitated a bit, well Jay dated more girls than me. "I mean, he dated and broke up with my older sisters, Yuko and Yuki."

"Oh, I see…I wanted to ask Jay out to the Cotillion but when I got the courage, I heard him asking out another girl." She admitted sadly.

That does not make any sense, Jay said they seem to be falling apart after he pluck up the guts to prepare to ask her out.

Unless, she overheard Jay asking out his practice buddy and thought he was 'cheating on her'. Oh boy, I gotta tell Jay!

"Well this has been a nice talk session, but I need to go back." I stood up, "It is almost dinner time and I need to get back before my stepmom number 7 messes up cooking."

"Wait, you have a stepmom number 7?" Tracy paused before questioning.

"Oh yeah, my dad is _GREAT_ with marriages, **_he's done it 8 times_**." I nodded. "I honestly hate that woman, she is a high-maintenance nuisance who knows NOTHING about housework. She once made stew out of detergent!"

But I do not hate my siblings, they have done nothing wrong. Except Yuki and Yuko perhaps, they just love to torment me and my younger siblings.

I never really knew what happened to their mom, it was something dad never told us about…

"Ok, see you around for story time?" Tracy asked.

"Sure thing, boo." I smiled back at her.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

After Brandon left, I sat by the hillslope for a few minutes, staring at Auradon from a distance.

I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now? Maybe sword fighting each other? Or having a severe talk about what to do with the restraining orders the Royal Councilmen are saying about Jones and his military request.

This is the longest time I have ever been away from my family, I do miss them.

But what I can do now is just focus on my mission, and when I get back I have a lot of work to do. I was never the smart, brave or leadership person, but I want to do something to make my family proud of me. Lonnie is always going to the best, I love her and all but sometimes I feel like I would be the second-best. Jones may not be smart in school, but he has the best tactics in strategy planning.

Me? I am that one dork who fangirls over Disney shows, writes FanFable stories. When will I become someone my family will be proud of?

 _"My grandmother was a fire and brimstone preacher,_

 _There are things that harmonies and hymns can't teach you."_

My grandmother (my father's mother) was a preacher, according to my dad, and she stays loyal to her beliefs in Buddhism. But she died when my dad was still a teenager and left him with a younger sister.

 _"My ancestors were geniuses,"_

According to my mom and Great-Granny, I have a lot of ancestors (from mom's side) who were all intelligent geniuses, maybe that is where Lonnie gets the brains from.

 _"My grandfather commended respect,"_

My grandfather died long before I was born, I know very little about him, other than he was murdered by Shan Yu. But dad told me he was a great man, he rarely spent time with his family because he shoulders a large responsibility and loyalty to his country. Maybe Jones got the strategic thinking from Grandpa?

" _So when they died, they left no instructions,_

 _Just a legacy to protect._

 _Death doesn't discriminate,_

 _Between the sinners and the saints,_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes,_

 _But we keep living anyway._

 _We rise and we fall, and we break and we make our mistakes,_

 _And if there is a reason I am still alive,_

 _When so many has died,_

 _Then I'm willing to wait for it…_

 _I'm going to wait for it."_

I headed back when I bumped into a few girls.

"Watch it!" a pretty girl with auburn hair barked.

I tugged my beanie lower to hide my face.

" _Sorry_." I mumbled. "I was just…looking for the toilet. Wrong place."

"Down the corridor, first broken door to the right." Responded the second girl, a girl with auburn curly hair wearing glasses.

"Hey, guess what?" the first girl began. "I heard from Harriet who heard it from Mad Maddie who heard it from Ginny who heard it from Delia who got it from Candace,"

"Just get to the point!" the second girl groaned.

"Word has it that someone saw Mal along with Evie around." The first girl stated.

I felt my blood turning cold, oh no, are they onto us?

"Ooh, do you think Jay came back?" the second girl giggled.

"You know him?" I raised my eyebrows.

" ** _Know him_**? We **_dated_** him." The third girl and the fourth girl, both very beautiful but snarky looking, crossed their arms. "Agnes and Annalise only got to hook up with him one or two times."

 _H_ - _Hook up?!!_

"Yeah, tell this rookie, girls." The first girl, from what I have heard she must be Annalise Tremaine, nodded.

"What a hunk." The second girl, I assumed must be Agnes Tremaine, swooned a bit.

"Yuko and Yuki Shan used to go out with Jay before he left." Annalise nodded.

"He broke our hearts into a thousand pieces." Yuko sighed.

"Can't blame him though, he is the Prince of Thieves." Yuki nodded.

"Tell us about him, girls." Agnes grinned.

Some swanky jazz-like music started to play. Where do all this music keep coming from?! And why are there some crowd of pretty Isle girls here all of a sudden? Does Jay have some kind of fangirl club here?

[Song: He's A Tramp from Lady and the Tramp, because Jay is probably the Tramp to the Isle girls]

 _[Yuko]_

 _He's a tramp, but they love him._

 _[Yuki]_

 _Breaks a new heart, every day,_

 _[Agnes]_

 _He's a tramp, they adore him._

 _[Annalise]_

 _And I hope he'll stay that way._

 _[More pretty girls casually singing in, I assume they were ALL part of Jay's ex's?!]_

 _He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel,_

 _He's a rounder, he's a cad,_

 _[Yuko and Yuki]_

 _He's a tramp, but I love him._

 _Yes, even I have got it pretty bad._

 _[One of Madam Mim's granddaughters]_

 _You can never tell when he'll show up._

 _He gives you plenty of trouble._

 _[some of the sea-witches]_

 _I guess he's just a no count hunk._

 _[Agnes]_

 _But I wish that he were double,_

 _[Annalise]_

 _He's a tramp, he's a rover,_

 _[Yuko]_

 _And there's nothing more to say,_

 _[Yuki]_

 _If he's a tramp, he's a good one,_

 _[All Jay's ex's]_

 _And I wish that I could travel his way…_

 _I wish that I could travel his way._

While they were all sobering over Jay via unrequited love requiem, I snuck away so they won't see the shock and disgusted look I was having.

I could feel my heart sinking and growing in disappointment. What if I ended up like one of those girls back there? Or a sad lonely crazy cat/dog lady who lives alone in an apartment with years and years and YEARS of broken dreams and listening to her grandmother trying to set her up dates with the grandsons of her mahjong night buddies?!

I should have known, Jay will just break my heart all over again. Just like Eason did, except way worse.

I hadn't really thought about Eason in a very long time. He was my first crush, I thought we had something special going on but to him, I was just a friend-turned-stranger.

 _"How could you attack Audrey?!"_

 _"Is this what you're really like?"_

 _"GO AWAY, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR ME AGAIN!"_

 _"YOU'RE A FREAK! A FREAK!"_

I could still see the anger and disgust in Eason's eyes when he saw how violent I can be. I had attacked a crowned princess Audrey (we were all 5 to 6 years old) because I was secretly jealous of him with her. He had been a popular boy, and good at sports and we used to share sweets while sitting next to each other in the school bus.

Wait, maybe the experience that I had with Eason is the reason why I am too afraid to tell Jay how I feel…I have never let any boy get too close to me or my heart, yet that charismatic Casanova keeps making my heart skip a beat whenever he gives me that devil-may-care smile.

But it could be false, what those girls said about Jay. But what if it was true?

I do have strong feelings for Jay, and I think I am falling in love with him harder and faster than any other boy I had liked before. But I am scared to tell him, what if to him I would be another girl he just flirts with?

Ugh, this is kind of why I hate dealing with crushes. *internally groaning*

 **Well that is the end of the chapter for now. It's been pretty hard writing lately (since my new semester in year 2 college just started so I will get really busy to update, so it would be about one update or two per month)**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I never really intend to write the Gil advice scene with Harry and Uma, but considering they are the Golden Trio of the Isle they'd be really close to each other. And I think Uma would give some decent advice to Gil about his crush-life while Harry would be that one friend who's realistic and tries to convince their friend otherwise. So yeah, love the friendship people!**

 **2 I decided to dive deeper to the Isle children's lives. It is currently unknown who the VK parents could be, so it is interesting to see who their parents might be (And it would be awkward if your friends are your indirect half-siblings) Villains and sidekicks are the usual option of 'Guess who your Other Parent is' game but OCs can play a role too. [Cody and Craig's mother has an unknown fate, the only known fact about her was that she used to be one of Coachman's slaves but only got pregnant when she worked for Bill Sykes.] A very bittersweet moment for the Isle kids because they really want to have better lives. A minor cameo of Shan Yul (the blind kid from Basic Weird Science) since I like to think that maybe there are children on the Isle that are disabled. Heck, I had wondered if Claudine Frollo could be deaf (since in the Original Hunchback of Notre Dame, Quasimodo was deaf after being bell-ringer and Claudine is a bell-ringer or she could have a sibling that is deaf)**

 **3 Yes! Brynn/Melanie moment! Melanie finally came out to Brynn and Brynn helped defend for her future wife! The scene was loosely based on Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko (the other scrapped version of the Dump Drew plot was more of Our Love is God by Heathers way, in which Melanie would have been more than glad to fire a bullet at Drew) I love how supportive Brandon is of his sister/bestie romance, because he is one of the people who do not deserve to be on the Isle. I envision the 'boyfriend' from Girls like Girls music video to look like Drew (I usually see him as a tall dashing but a total jerk with fair skin, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes) and his Villain father would be Sarousch from Hunchback of Notre Dame (He seems to like putting on makeup to look younger, something tells me maybe Sarousch could be a candidate father of Ginny Gothel but I so ship Mother Gothel/Frollo) Also, I now ship Jade (Jay's cousin, not Kozi's pet Jade) with Jordan Genie, since in this AU Jade is shown to be bi-curious at most (considering she once had a fling with Melanie)!**

 **4 I do adore the friendships! I would try to include more misadventures of the kids now that the Fearsome Foursome have met Yi, Eva and Dizzy (The boys try to ruin their time while the girls would try to attempt to prank the boys back) along with some scenes of either Brandon hanging out with either Tracy and Jay. I lowkey ship Brandon and Tracy's bromance, since they would have a bromance similar to Tracy's relationship with Chase Davenport.**

[Chase: HEY, DO NOT BRING ME INTO THIS MESS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I GET HUNTED BY JAY AND ROMAN! DO NOT SEND THE REMAINING HELLHOUNDS AT ME!]

 **5 Oh boy, Jay has his own fanclub on the Isle made up of his exes. And I feel like they would sing to He's A Tramp (because Jay is one) and automatically assumed Tracy was one of Jay's ex flings. But at least Jay isn't as awful as Drew [Jay: Thanks, I think?] but imagine Tracy's horror to learn Jay used to date that many girls. I added a little song scene of Tracy singing Wait For It (a parallel to her mentor, Aries' version of Wait For It. It is different in a way since Aries sings about unable to tell her love how she feels because he was already taken; while Tracy feels like a nobody in her family being surrounded by great people but wants to wait for her chance to make her family proud of her)**

 **That's all for today. Thank you for reading, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**

 **I was also listening to a male pitch version of Genie in a Bottle by Dove Cameron and I somehow imagine Jay singing it to Tracy while she tries to smash Jay with a literal bottle (because she gets really flustered and embarrassed when it comes to Jay openly declaring his love or when he flirts with her or she somehow figured out the song's hidden meaning). Because Jafar was a temporary Genie by the end of the first Aladdin movie, who knows if Jay has a bit of magic inside him? Wish-granting is probably not really allowed in Auradon but imagine if the guys can get a special wish granted on their birthday?**

 **On Jay's birthday, he gets one wish [Based on Pair of Kings Season 1 Episode 20 Journey to Mount Spew, where Brady wishes Mikayla would flirt with him all day, I will make a chapter out of this one-scene draft later on]**

Jay: so…Feisty, you might have to cancel your plans for today until…midnight.

Tracy: Yeah, one of the limits of wishes is that you cannot make someone LIKE you!

Jay: dang it!

Jordan Genie: Sorry, buddy. Even I saw that rejection coming *laughs*

Jay: fine! *makes a wish and blows out candles*

Ben: hope you made a wise choice.

Jay: Feisty, what do you think? *winks*

Tracy: I think every choice you make is a wise one and you are hot! *gasps*

Jay: Yup! My wish came true, you'll be complimenting me all day!

Mal: wow smart move!

Tracy: I never thought anyone would look good in a pair of skinny jeans but VA-VA-VOOM! AUTHORESS, STOP THIS TORTURE! I WOULD RATHER BE KISSED BY ROMAN!

Roman (from the other side of the dimension): HA! TAKE THAT, STREET RAT! Don't worry, babe, I'll rescue you from that…that THING!

Jay: We have the SAME face!

Me: and same actor. And meantime I will just swoon over Barnaby Lee from Hogwarts Mystery. Which is odd because I do not really get crushes on fictional guys that easily.

Carlos: are you kidding? Barnaby Lee looks like if Gil and Harry Hook had a son with green eyes!

Me: I think I can hear the Gil/Harry fangirls screaming from a long distance. PEACE OUT, READERS! *runs away*


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Soup (well, more like Broth) Kitchen Sharing Session**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up, fellow readers. I am back with a new update. So this chapter ought to be interesting, since it is more of a friendship chapter. Back to review shout outs!**

To alex1203: Thanks for the review, yeah now Brynn and Melanie can have a chance with each other. Brynn (and Brandon) is one of Shan Yu's children and Melanie's mom is Madam Medusa from The Rescuers (I am going to make a list of all the characters so readers won't get confused of who is who)

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, well I really want to make Jay/Tracy an endgame couple but I also like to follow the movie's plotline (hence, Tracy and Jay take a really long time to become a couple/admit they are in love with each other. That and I think if Jay and Tracy got together too easily it would be a cliché) I don't know who Jay will end up with in Descendants 3 (Lonnie doesn't really seem to be in the third movie, but I will keep her in the third installment of the Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger series.) [I also lowkey hope writers will not intend on Jay/Audrey, it was only implied they had a brief fling in the first movie, but maybe the writers may try to let Chad and Audrey rekindle their romance. If so, Tracy will now have a valid reason to severely injure Audrey] Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review. Well I hadn't been able to talk about the Islander's diets yet but thanks for the information you've shared. Hhm well in my view, sometimes when authorities arrest criminals they would arrest their closest living relatives as well (because they assume evil runs in the blood, but it is also based on their family history or if they have been involved with the wrong side of the law). But in 'School of Secrets' there is actually a student there who is distantly related to Smee so maybe not ALL of the villains' relatives are imprisoned, then again sometimes criminals cut all ties with their relatives since they want nothing to do with them anymore. Yeah, Eason was a jerk to Tracy (but I assume if there were lightning strikes, I think Jackie would try and ask Herkie, son of Hercules, to help avenge their friend) Well, Jay is the Prince of Thieves back on the Isle and I assume he's automatically the Isle's version of the top eligible Bachelor with many girls after him, and Yuko and Yuki only mentioned that some of the girls had hooked up with Jay. So naturally I think Jay has a whole club of girls who are lusting after him (I use that term loosely) and Jay has been seen as a flirt back on the Isle so the song 'He's A Tramp' fits the scene perfectly. Yeah, I do enjoy the bromance Tracy and Brandon have, and even more elaborated scene of how Jones and Max started the fire will be mentioned in the chapter. Sure I will check out your fic (but keep in mind, I can be a slow reader sometimes) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Little Cloud and Baby Jayden: *babbling* [Translation: Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or The Malaysian Dreamer's OCs. She just owns her OCs and the story.]**

 **Tracy: Aw, they are SO cute!**

 **Jay: What about me?! I'm cute too!!**

 **Tracy: Your cuteness expired the moment I met you.**

 **Jones: Ooh, ROASTED!**

 **Jay: …So that means you think I'm hot, right?**

 **Tracy: more like a hot mess.**

 **Jay: So…you do find me hot then.**

 **Tracy: N-No! I never said that!**

 **Jay: but you IMPLIED it.**

 **Tracy: Uh…authoress, can we just start the story now?! Jay is getting uncomfortably close to me! I think this count as sexual harassment, right?**

 **The kids: DID SOMEBODY SAY HARRESSMENT?! *Jumps out of their hiding spot, each holding a sword and shield***

 **Jay: what are you doing?**

 **Kids: Preparing to kick some butt!**

 **Tracy: JONES WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THESE KIDS?!**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

A while after arriving back to the Warehouse, I started avoided Jay.

I don't know why I did that, but it is better to keep this safe distance.

"Hey Feisty." I saw Jay walking to me.

"Uh…hi." I faked a smile at him. What does he want now?

"Why do you keep running away like that?"

"I'm not running away, I'm just…busy." I responded, before getting some parchment to write something on.

"With what?" he starts sitting next to me. Stop it, you're getting too close!

"A long list of things Ben needs to do right after we rescue him." I shrugged.

Number 1: Kick the crap out of Ben with my boat paddle like I did in 4th grade. [I did try to hint Ben I liked him, but I ended up smacking him senseless instead. Tough love, am I right?]

I should have been more careful because Jay saw what I was writing.

"Why do you want to beat Ben up after he's rescued?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Because if we live through all this, he's got a LOT of work to do." I replied. I need to start writing a letter to the Royal Councilmen. They are very old-fashioned and difficult to persuade. It took Ben and a load of petitions to make a decree to legalize LGBT marriages.

"Why did you beat Ben up with a boat paddle?" Carlos read.

"Long story. But piñata night ended _terribly_ at Summer Camp." I responded.

"Really? So it wasn't because you used to have a crush on my brother?" Charles frowned.

"When did _this_ happen?!" Mal asked.

"Yeah, when did **_THAT_** happened?!" Jay barked.

"4th to 8th grade. I used to have a crush on Ben, but then I realize I only like him like a brother, and he told me I was like the sister he never had. He's the Harry to my Hermione." I stated, "I had crushes on almost every other guy in school at one point, deal with it!!"

"It's true, I'm just glad you never had a crush on Chad." Theo nodded.

"Or Doug." Jamie added.

"Or Uncle Chip." Charlie stated.

"Actually, I did have a crush on Uncle Chip back in 3rd grade." I pointed out, feeling my cheeks turning pink. "He was really good-looking back before he aged."

There's something about maturity that makes guys alluring. Of course, this does not mean I am some old geezer chaser, I merely find guys who are very mature and responsible attractive.

" ** _WHAT_**?!" Jay seemed angry, almost…jealous.

I shrugged back at Jay, making a ' _What_?' look.

"This is coming from the same girl who has a crush on Phil from Wong Fu Productions!" Lonnie pointed out.

"What? He is attractive for a 33-year-old." I pointed out, blushing a bit.

"Wait, he's 33, I thought he was 29 or 30." Jamie raised her eyebrows.

"Tracy, you are one sly vixen!" Evie smirked, shaking her head.

"If you had seen Chip's high school pictures, you would have known he was quite the looker." I crossed my arms.

"Seriously, girl, what is WRONG with your love life?!" Dude exclaimed.

"More warped up than yours." Kozi responded Dude.

'Yeah, you have a crush on Ringo!' Jade the dog barked out.

"You honestly can't blame me! Ringo has the cutest bark and the fluffiest fur I have ever seen." Dude defended.

"Uh…Ew?" Carlos frowned.

"That's your pup." Kozi patted Carlos' back.

"She's not wrong about Uncle Chip looking better in his younger days." Jamie nodded, "but ANYONE looks better than Charlie."

"RUDE!" Charles hissed, before Jamie smacked him with her arm.

"Well, I think Charles is attractive." Dizzy admitted.

"Have you _SEEN_ what he looks like in the morning? There is _NOTHING_ attractive about Charlie stinking up the room with his morning breath!" Jamie scoffed.

"What's your game plan when we get back?" Theo asked, "we kicked the door open and explain to Headmistress about the Isle?"

"If we do that, she would _KNOW_ something is up. AND we could all get grounded by our parents until we're all in our graves!" Jones interrupted.

He's right.

"Who else on the Mainland knows that we're here?" I asked.

"Only Raven. And Miss Nigel." Hunter thought before he replied.

"The people of Auradon NEED to know what the Isle people are going through." I told them, before taking out a folder of the pictures and news articles stolen from The Coachman's house.

"Look at this." I showed them the news articles.

"It's dated over 30 years ago" Calvin stated.

"Read it." I told them

After a few silent minutes, everyone quickly expresses their shock, horror, devastation, disgust and even anger.

"No. Way!" Carlos gulped.

"It can't be true!" Calvin shook his head.

"HE IS PRACTICALLY SATAN!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Do not compare him to Satan, love, that is an offense to Satan himself." Hunter corrected.

"This is terrible!" Lonnie clasped a hand over her mouth.

"He is a MONSTER!" Jay growled.

Some of the girls started to cry, some of them just shook their heads slowly.

"You mean to tell me those donkeys were the Original slaves?" Simon gulped.

"Kozi, your dad was an animal, can't you translate for us?" Zevon turned to Kozi.

"My dad was a Llama, not a Donkey!" Kozi yelled, "I do not Speak Animal!"

"Says the girl who kicks the door open every time you enter a class." Kailani stated.

"Well, drama runs in my blood." Kozi teased.

"That's what I like most about her." Zevon chuckled, smitten.

"January can talk to the donkeys." Dewey piped in, everyone looked at him.

"What? How is that logically possible?" Calvin asked.

"She is special." Hayley came up with her conclusion, "Maybe she can see things we normally can't see."

Now that Hayley pointed out, there was once when January started hanging out at my house's ancestral shrine and enjoyed herself there. Maybe my ancestors were playing with her.

"I love her even more now!" Dewey smiled, before going over to hug January.

Aww!!

"Anyway, I've collected enough evidence for now. I still need to work on the letter." I pointed out, "I still need more evidence, or a lawyer."

"Sounds like a job for us." Hayley turned to Hunter.

"We can help you, I mean I've always wanted to go to court!" Hunter nodded.

"In a good way, right?" Dakota asked.

Hunter used to be a rulebreaker back in high school.

"I happen to look gorgeous in a lawyer suit!" Hunter snorted.

"I live with you for more than 6 years now, and it's a lie if I say you don't look handsome." Hayley giggled, before Hunter wrapped an arm around Hayley's shoulder.

"Aww!" Lonnie cooed. It took Hunter a while before he managed to ask for Hayley's hand in marriage, because her parents are hesitant about their daughter marrying a 'Westerner'.

I wish maybe someday I can have a romance of my own.

"Hey guys, wanna see how we've been training?" Isaac ran over, before the kids showed us some of their sneak attacks on some of the old mannequins dumped.

"Impressive. I'd say you can take on some of the Henchmen." Jones nodded.

"You are not teaching them to become child assassins!" Lonnie yelled.

"We do not mean to kill, just severely injured!" Jackie corrected.

"But what if they are armed?" James asked, raising a hand.

"Well, you kids have some knowledge of the Coachman, what does he have in the security department?" Hunter asked.

"I for one know the Coachman gets all his weapons from the black market." Krystal informed us, "The older slaves, mostly the boys, were sent to make weapons for villains. The girls on the other hand…"

Krystal's expression grew dark, before continuing, "Are taken to work for Sykes' nightclubs…as _escorts_ and _showgirls_."

"The situation is terrifying for us, we are so afraid what might happen to us tomorrow." Jasmine shivered.

"It's not just the girls, sometimes, older boys are forced to work at the nightclubs as well. Or forced to cross-dress to appeal the customers." Elite, the second oldest of the team, added.

"What else did the Coachman made you do?" Hunter asked.

"Since we are the younger bunch, we are usually forced to stay inside his Mansion to clean his house up. We occasionally help him deliver his drugs to his customers. But for the older kids, we don't know what happened to them, and we do not speak of it." Yap shook his head grimly.

"What did he do to them?" Calvin asked.

"Hey kids, wanna draw some painting on the walls?" Yi came up with an idea to lure the younger tween bunch away.

"YAY!" Cody cheered, before he helped his sick brother get to the other side of the Warehouse.

"I heard, sometimes the Coachman sells younger children, the pretty-looking ones, to some of his customers. Customers who have abnormal interests…" Eva began.

" _Pedophiles_." Yi corrected.

"Yes, The Coachman sometimes allows his customers to 'take' the pretty kids 'out', and when they return they are never the same. And…sometimes, if the girls get pregnant they are forced to marry the men who hurt them." Krystal clenched her fists tightly.

[One of the older girls who used to take care of Krystal until she was 7 or 8 was an example, that girl (Krystal never knew the older girl's real name but she was called 'Lita') Lita was only 3 years older but was considered pretty, but ended up being auctioned off and was never seen again]

"It's true, some of the hitmen wanted some of us to work for them once we get older." Christabel pointed out, before breaking down into tears. She was one of the pretty kids which makes her a potential candidate to be auctioned off, Krystal had overheard the Coachman talking to someone on the phone of being potentially invested to 'Adopt' Christabel next year.

I felt my blood boiling with anger. These people…They didn't have a choice.

"That is awful!" Lonnie gasped in horror, while Hayley started to cry.

I can't help but feel sorry for the Islanders, some of them never deserve their fates. Some of these kids are abandoned by their biological family.

"Cece!" I felt January hugging me from the back.

"January." I smiled back at her before holding her in my arms.

"I'm scared." January muttered.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I will protect you, no matter what it takes." I assured her, before smiling at her.

 _Ancestors, please give me the courage and strength for whatever challenges I will face in the near future…_ I silently prayed.

I have to be strong. For my friends, for the future of the Islanders, for the kids, for my family, for me.

I just have to.

 **[No One's P.O.V.]**

 **Time Skip…**

" _DINNER_!!" Brandon made some broth out of whatever he could find in the kitchen.

"Why does it smell like rotten seaweed?" Isaac took a whiff out of the broth.

"That's because it's my famous Seaweed, Potatoes, and Chicken Guts broth!" Brandon tried to sound positive. "with some eggs."

"Chicken Guts?!" Zachary raised his eyebrow.

"It brings out the flavor, you do not really have to eat if you don't want to." Brandon stated, scooping out a small bowl to feed baby Cloud.

"Are you sure _this_ is edible?" Yap poked the boiling broth with a spoon.

"Hey, you try living with 12 siblings, one out-of-house father and a stepmother who can't cook! You have to learn to cook something." Brandon exclaimed.

"Trust me, guys. The broth tastes better than it sound." Eva was willing to vouch for Brandon (since they are neighbors and occasionally she and Yi were babysat by the family).

"Let me try!" Tracy raised a hand, before taking a small sip. "If you ignore how the broth was made, it was pretty wicked. Could use more pepper though."

"Huh, you're right." Brandon nodded in agreement.

"Nah, it could use more salt!" Theo stated.

"Salt? It is salty enough for me!" Jenny snatched the spoon to taste check.

"Not with that attitude!" Theo snorted before Jenny nudged his arm.

"Alright, people! Huddle up! It's dinner time!" Jamie and Charles announced.

" ** _FOOD_**!" January squealed loudly.

"I'll feed this bowl to Craig." Hayley offered to feed the sick boy.

Everyone started to eat dinner quietly, it was really awkward…

"So…. what time did you say Jay-Jay's coming over?" January broke the silence.

"Sometime before your curfew." Tracy replied.

"Gil's coming over too, right?" Dewey asked.

"I suppose," Tracy blushed a bit at the mention of Gil. Jay did not really like how Tracy was behaving whenever Gil was mentioned.

"Ooh! Maybe we can set Jayden and Cloud for a baby playdate?" Brandon suggested.

"Great idea!" Tracy smiled brightly, "nothing says Cuteness than kids!"

"You're not wrong." Brandon agreed.

"You are both really close." Lonnie pointed out.

"We're like brothers." Tracy nudged Brandon by the shoulder.

" ** _I'm_** your brother!" Jones frowned.

"Well, I like to think we're two siblings from different families." Brandon nodded.

"As long as you don't steal my sister away from me, we're good." Lonnie warned playfully.

"I never really had a big brother, I mean my cousin Lil' Shang behaves like a brother but I am never that close to him." Jones shrugged, before fist-bumping Max, "Maxie here is my best friend and my brother."

"So you are all like a big family of friends?" Eva asked.

"Yup. Always have and forever will be." Max nodded.

"Hey, why don't you guys tell us about your crazy misadventures on the Isle? And we will share some of our stories." Hunter suggested.

"Ok, what would you like to listen?" Mal asked.

"Hhm…How did you first met Jay?" Tracy asked.

"Long story, really." Mal shrugged, before smirking, "you are all going to laugh."

"We don't have to." Jay seemed to panic a bit.

"It was what Jafar told us anyway." Carlos nodded.

"When Jay was like 3 years old, he was on his first thievery adventure, he stole one of Lady Tremaine's family brooch. And while he was trying to escape, he tried to jump out from their second-floor window." Mal began.

''Oh my gosh, were you injured?!" Tracy asked anxiously.

Everyone paused before looking at the young Li.

"I get worked up when I hear stories involving children." Tracy defended herself.

"But while jumping down, he was aiming for the street but ended up getting stuck in the laundry basket that one of the goblins were delivering to my mom." Mal continued.

"We do not need to hear the rest of it." Jay groaned, covering his face with the beanie Tracy returned him.

"Needless to say, the goblin delivered my mom her laundry but she was _NOT_ happy to find a tiny 3-year-old boy stuck in her undergarments." Mal chuckled as everyone started to laugh.

Jay hid his face, blushing in embarrassment.

"My mom was so angry at Jay that she made him wear one of my dresses back home and even had his hair braided and all." Mal nodded.

"Aww," Tracy giggled, "you don't need to worry, Haircut. Everyone has their own share of embarrassing pasts."

"Still, you forgot when Brandon first saw Jay dressed as a girl and thought 'she' was some kind of Arabic fairy." Brynn laughed.

"We were all 3! Except for toddler Carlos who was too busy teething on his mom's hair." Brandon pointed out.

"Oh, my turn now." Charles raised his hand eagerly.

"Once, we followed Lonnie, Tracy and Jones back to their hometown in China for Spring Break." Charles began, "just in time for Chinese New Year."

"How old were you?" Dizzy asked.

"It was a few years before Mal and the gang arrived, so I would say I was about 8." Charlie thought for a moment before answering.

"Wasn't that the year Ben (then 14, Tracy 13 and Jones 12) hit puberty?" Theo asked.

"Anyway, so while we were visiting China, we decided to play with some fireworks." Charles nodded, "then Theo and I decided to blast off the most firecrackers when it involved a fireworks mishap and launched a firecracker into Madam Mai's house."

"Who is Madam Mai?" Yi asked.

"She is that one cranky hag who's the town's Matchmaker, she even has her own dating agency to help people get dates. And she teaches Princess Elegance Debutante at school. She's also the person who said our mom would never get a man." Jones replied, before smirking, "Jokes on her."

"What kind of bothers me is how Madam Mai flirted with dad when she first saw him." Tracy rolled her eyes, before giving a chuckle, "I will not hesitate to resort to poison if I ever catch anyone trying to hit on my dad or mom."

"Says the same girl who tried to strangle that one thug who chop off the bridge and dad almost died." Lonnie frowned.

"She's just _protective_ of those she cares for." Jay spoke up.

"Thanks, that is really nice." Tracy smiled back.

Jay blushed a bit before hiding his face under his beanie.

'Why must she be so cute?' Jay thought.

"You're welcome." Jay gave a thumb up.

The rest exchanged looks.

"Once, Max and I along with Trace, Annie and Lizzie set the Town Hall on fire. Total accident." Jones confessed.

" _Everyone_ escaped uninjured!" Max nodded.

"You left Jessica Dingwall in there." Calvin pointed out.

" _ALMOST_ everyone." Tracy corrected.

"Why do you hate Jessica so much?" Evie asked.

"Oh, I don't. Hunter does." Max pointed out.

"She's annoying as heck." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"The fire all started when we all decided to play with the torch blowing event that Mr. David Kawena was hosting while everyone else went out for the 4th of July barbeque/Jessica Dingwall's 15th birthday, and then things got out of hand." Jones told them.

 ** _Flashback… (2013)_**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Little Theo (aged 9) asked.

"Sure it is. It looked really awesome when Uncle David did the fire thing!" Jones (aged 12) nodded.

"I am in!" Max grinned.

"Ok, I got the matches from the scented candle store." Tracy walked back.

"What are you guys doing?" Ben asked.

"Argh!" Tracy panicked a bit, almost tripping over. She had a crush on Ben back then.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked her.

"Yup, the boombox broke my fall." Tracy forced a smile.

"We thought we could light up a scented candle." Lizzie nodded.

"What scented candle? Tea leaves? Strawberries? Vanilla? Blueberries?" Jenny asked.

"Here." Tracy passed Max and Jones a few matches.

"Sweet! This is going to be so epic!" Max laughed, before lighting up a match.

"We're just going to play with _one_ _little_ torch." Annie asked.

 **5 MINUTES LATER…**

Everyone stood outside of town hall, staring at the burning building in horror and shock.

Except for the Freaky Five (how Tracy calls her little gang) and the Fearsome Foursome and Uncle Chip carrying toddler Dewey who were all wearing sunglasses.

"This is _so_ coming out of my paycheck." Chip groaned.

"Jones, I told you _not_ to play with matches." Ben turned to the gang.

" _Worth it_." Jones fist-bumped Max.

"I guess you could say that was pretty _lit_." Max nodded.

 _Cues firetruck siren from a distance_

 **Switch to the Isle of the Lost…**

"Those lousy Auradonians must be having one heck of a BBQ party." Jay grumbled, watching a huge smoke coming from the mainland.

"Eh, who cares about those rich pompous." Mal shrugged.

"Ooh, look at that huge cloud!" little Carlos pointed over.

Evie was peering through the window of the castle she and her mom were living in, before admiring the large smoke and automatically assumed the mainland people were having a cozy campfire.

 ** _Present moment…_**

"Wait, that was YOUR doing?!" Zevon asked, before laughing.

"That was EPIC!" Keith laughed.

"So it's now my turn. Ok…once, us girls ganged up on a prank, and we ended up switching the guys' uniforms to pink dresses we found in a trunk. Someone called Cal owned them" Yi told them.

"I remembered, I wasn't happy about having to pull off a Sailor Moon outfit." Zachary groaned.

The boys all groaned in embarrassment.

"That trunk was _MINE_!" Calvin exclaimed.

"You like wearing girl clothes?!" Dakota asked.

"No, those were for Robyn to wear." Calvin pointed out.

"Exactly why I threw it away, so I don't have to be your cosplay model!" Robyn hissed over.

"You have issues," Yi concluded.

"Don't we all." Calvin shrugged, taking it as a compliment.

Everyone kept sharing stories over dinner, until they heard a knock.

"Wait, what if it's them?" Krystal paused.

"Don't worry, I'll check." Robyn climbed up to peer through a hole.

"We're good. It's just Gil and the baby." Robyn reported.

"Lower your weapons, we're safe." Hunter stated.

"I was really looking forward to attacking!" Keith groaned.

"Hey." Gil smiled as he walked in with baby Jayden.

"JAY-JAY!" January squealed before rushing to her baby brother.

"We made dinner." Brandon motioned to the food.

"Ooh, do you have eggs?" Gil asked eagerly.

"Not much, but I guess you can have some." Tracy scooped a bowl of broth for Gil.

"Thanks." Gil smiled.

Cloud noticed the new guests before crawling his way to baby Jayden.

"Yun, this is Jayden." Brandon introduced the two babies.

"My, what a handsome little guy." Brandon smiled when he saw Jayden.

"He looks just like you." Brandon looked between Tracy and Jay.

" ** _For the last time, we are not his real parents_**." Tracy groaned.

"Yeah, Jayden takes after more of his dad." Jay played along.

"He sure has your nose." Tracy snorted.

"And your eyes." Jay pointed out before Tracy blushed.

" _Dear little Jayden, what to say to you_?" Dewey sang a verse.

" _You have mom's eyes, you have your father's name_." the Auradon kids all chimed in singing.

"You guys even wrote a lullaby for your kids?" Zevon stifled a laugh.

"No, it's a parody version of Dear Theodosia from Hamilton: The Musical." Lonnie corrected, "Tracy just rewrite the lyrics to fit the kids."

"Can I hear it?" Gil asked, sitting on the floor stuffing his mouth with the broth.

"I don't know if I can…" Tracy hesitated.

"Sure, you can, it's just like at your dorms." Jamie nodded.

Tracy never sang in front of a crowd before, she gets stage fright very easily and that was something Jay knew.

"I don't know about this…" Tracy sighed.

"Here, why don't you just pretend you're just singing to the babies?" Jay offered, before he handed Jayden over.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Tracy shrugged with a weak smile before singing to 'Dear Jayden January'.

"That was amazing!" Dizzy applauded.

"You should join the Auradon acapella team." Kailani suggested.

"Oh, heck no. I would rather get freeze to death out of stage fright than stand next to Audrey for over 10 minutes." Tracy shook her head.

"Why do you hate Audrey so much? I thought you guys are cool now." Lonnie frowned.

"Ooh, is it time to dig out my **_Disgusting Facts About Audrey_** folder?" Jones asked, casually digging out a folder from his backpack.

"She snores when she's asleep and her snores are louder than my dad or mom or even Lonnie." Jones read the first page.

"I do _not_ snore!" Lonnie defended herself.

"Check page 7, Section 18 Sub-section 10 Paragraph 28." Jones passed Lonnie his 'Disgusting Facts about Lonnie' folder.

"Highlighted fact: She used to pick on Tracy from preschool until 9th grade." Jones pointed out, before looking back at his folder.

"She waxes her eyebrows every Tuesday, and boy she has more hair than Big Foot!" Jones read.

"Why do you even know that much about Audrey? I thought you hated her!" Mal asked.

"You know what they say: Keep your friends close and Keep your enemies Closer." Jones winked.

"That, and I used to date Audrey back in middle school until she dumped me for Ben." Max nodded.

"Do you have to bring that up **EVERY SINGLE TIME**?!" Mal smacked a hand over her forehead.

"Hey, you can't blame me. She's pretty hot." Max chuckled, "that, and she also stole Eason from Trace-saurus."

"Enough." Tracy sighed, "Don't bring up about Eason, please."

"Who's Eason?" Eva asked.

"He's no one." Tracy shook her head.

"What do you mean? He's one of our childhood classmates." Lonnie pointed out.

"Not now." Hayley stopped Lonnie.

"He's someone I don't want to remember." Tracy stated, before forcing a smile. "Ok, kids, who wants to hear a bedtime story?"

"Yay!!"Yuna and Yuno cheered.

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda asked my younger siblings to come here, it feels more like a home here than back at my real home." Brandon opened up a backdoor as a few kids ran in.

"Sure." Hayley nodded.

"Ok, I feel like we just opened up a Fancy Isle Orphanage." Hunter pointed out.

"Hunter, you are a genius!" Hayley suddenly beamed.

"Of course, I am. Wait, what's this about?" Hunter blinked.

"We can use this place to open up the Isle of the Lost's first Children's Home." Hayley stated. "And as along as we get Ben's permission, his word is law. Henceforth, the kids could be protected under the laws of Auradon and the Coachman can't do anything about it."

"That is not a bad idea, actually." Evie nodded in agreement.

"There's actually more than just kids," Zevon spoke out, "the Isle has the old and elderly, and sometimes they elderly get picked on twice more than the kids do."

"And it also involves cursed animals." Kozi pointed at the sleeping donkeys.

"But you have to remember, we need more people around here to look after these kids. People who will not betray us and people who are trustworthy." Evie stated.

"Uncle Chip!" Dewey raised a hand.

[ **Uncle Chip: (opens scene) No! NO! NO! I AM 35, I'VE BEEN JUGGLING 3 JOBS, I'VE BEEN SINGLE MY WHOLE LIFE AND I AM TOO OLD FOR THIS SH-(cuts scene)]**

"How about me and Brynn? I mean we took great care of Ivan and Wing." Melanie pointed out.

"Eva." "Yi." The twins frowned.

"Whatever," Melanie ruffled their hair, that was how they communicate.

"Brandon would be a perfect candidate, he's really reliable and caring." Tracy pointed out.

"Aw, thanks boo." Brandon winked back.

" _Boo_?" Jay's eyes twitched a bit.

"We give each other nicknames. I call her 'Boo' and she calls me 'Brandy'." Brandon smiled.

"I think we got a new pair of besties here." Brandon pointed out as he watched Cloud and baby Jayden learning how to crawl.

"They are both so cute." Dizzy giggled.

"My baby brother is the cutest." Brandon stated.

"Uh, I beg the differ, my godson is cuter." Jay interrupted. "But not as hot as their mother."

" _FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE NOT REALLY THEIR PARENTS_!" Tracy threw a plastic bottle over to Jay's head.

"She _so_ wants me." Jay told Brandon.

" **DO NOT**!" Tracy yelled, throwing a shoe (Theo's) to his head.

"Miss me." Jay teased before threw Theo's socks into Jay's mouth.

"Gotcha." Tracy smirked, before looking back at her copy of The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" Gil smiled dreamily.

"Yup, you do not meet a girl like her every dynasty." Brandon quoted. "But I only think of her like a sister I never had."

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF SISTERS, SISTER!" Yara hissed, before whispering, "Brandon, why don't you ask out Tracy? Dad likes her, and the others like her too!"

"Heck no! I don't want to date my friend." Brandon defended. "I finally have a female friend who I am not remotely attracted to or would never bro-zoned me. Do you know how difficult that is?!"

"Oh yeah, remember when Ainsley Tremaine father-zoned you?" Yara laughed.

"Nothing stings more when your crush thinks of you like a 'father'." Brandon grumbled.

"She definitely stole my heart." Jay thought to himself, watching Tracy narrating stories to the children. He has never been attracted to any girl like he feels for his Feisty friend before.

And to be honest, it kind of scared him when he realized he was falling for his friend. It made him felt even worried when he thought about Tracy might someday pick another guy over him.

 ** _Looking at you, Holding my breath,_**

 ** _For once in my life, I'm scared to death,_**

 ** _I'm taking a chance, letting you inside…_**

 ** _~First Time by Lifehouse~_**

 **Ok, this is not one of my longest chapter or one of my best, but it is more of a drabble, a bit of romance, a bit of friendship and a bit of angst/tragedy.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 Tracy has a really long list of guys she has liked over the years, and yes, she has a thing for mature men sometimes. She tries not to remember most of how her crush-life went down. I might elaborate more on her ex-feelings for Eason in a later chapter (probably in a Jay/Tracy scene next chapter, wink wink) Chip Potts looks like Rider Strong in my AUs, I do NOT know why.**

 **2 I decided to elaborate more about the Coachman's slaves, and them telling the AKs about their fears as they grow older. I do not really think there is a legal age for marriages on the Isle so I think child/underaged marriages/pregnancies could be seen on the Isle. Tracy, Hayley and Hunter will more likely be the ones to be at the court hoping to convince the Councilmen about helping the Isle citizens. For some random reason, since Uma cares a lot of the wellbeing of her Isle folks, maybe she could be a candidate to help at the Warehouse Sanctuary**

 **3 Another random scene with Jones telling the others how they started the Great Fire of Auradon (shades because, well it's perfect for the occasion and it shows how savage they can be) because I feel like the VKs and AKs would share stories over dinner. Also, the story Mal told the guys of how she first met Jay was based off a Role-Play my friend and I did, and I pretty much considered it canon. Tracy loves anything related to things she finds cute: including kids or hearing of her friends when they were kids. So Tracy would definitely squeal over Jay's childhood adventures.**

 **4 Eeep, Jay admits that Tracy has stolen his heart. The song 'First Time' by Lighthouse fits the Jacy scene, because Jay has never really known how to love someone romantically while Tracy is too afraid to fall in love because of her past experience of her crush-life, mostly from her first crush with Eason. He knows she has his heart, and I'm sure Tracy is still hesitating of giving out her own heart.**

 **Anyway, that is all for today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**

 **Who knows? Maybe there will be a day where the Villain and Auradon parents gather around and tell embarrassing stories of their kids, along with Tracy and Jones joining and sharing their favorite godchildren misadventures. I know it probably won't happen but who knows?**

 **[Based on Raven's Home episode 3 'The Baxters Get Bounced' when Chelsea, Raven and Mrs. Myrna Jablonski were sharing baby pictures while the kids watch]**

Ursula: So here is Uma when she was 2 and trying to be like Beyoncé.

All: Aww~

Tracy: She was adorable, I have one with January but she was trying to go for a Taylor Swift look. Oh, and here is one with Jayden in a Jake Long outfit!

Jafar: Aww! My grandkids are adorable. JUST MARRY HER ALREADY, SON!

Jay: **_CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING?!_**

Li Shang: not without my approval, you're not!

Tracy: Thanks dad.

Li Shang: you need to go through a war then go on a few dates before you get married.

Tracy: *face palms* Not helping, dad.

Belle: And here is a picture of Ben, Charlie and Dewey bathing! (11, 6 and 1)

All: AWW~

Ben: This is _SO_ humiliating!

Charles: I know!!

Dewey: Eh, I have a really cute tush!

Jay: Belle, Beast, may I _PLEASE_ have a word with your son about his priorities with my daughter!

Tracy: _FOR THE LAST TIME, JANUARY IS NOT OUR DAUGHTER!_

Jafar: then _WHY_ does she call me Grandpa?

Mal: What is it with parents and bad pictures?!

Li Shang: I have the same picture with the trio! Check it out!

Lonnie, Tracy and Jones: **_DAD_**!!!

Maleficent: Here's one with Mal wearing my robes and trying to be a baddie when she was 3!

All: AWW!!

Shan Yu: Psft! You have no competition when it comes to baby pictures. (takes out 13 albums of baby pictures)

Mulan: Smh! you should have seen my albums of Lonnie's First Year. (takes out 5 albums), of course, the albums grew lesser once Tracy and Jones were born.

Mushu: Oh, here is a picture of Hayley burping her first fire! She peed on me.

Hayley: (cursing in Dragon)

Merida: Eh, here is a picture of Hunter playing with his food! Mah son is a hungry baby!

Hunter: (hides his face under a hoodie)

Evil Queen: Here's a picture of Evie in the tub!

Evie: Oh no!! *blushes*

Captain Hook: I have that same picture, but instead of the tub, Harry took baths in a barrel!

Harry Hook: _Why_ …? I would rather let King Snob stab me with my hook and threw me overboard!

Ben: Really?!

Harry: NO, I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Gaston: Yeah Gil never like the tubs, this is him in the shower.

All: AWWW!!!!

Cruella: well, I don't have much pictures of Carlos than I do with my Dalmatian furs. But here is one of Carlos with a perm.

Evie: wait, C-Dog, you _perm_ your hair?!

Jones: Your hair is _ACTUALLY_ real and not a wig all along?!

Max: sorry buddy, this we gotta see!

Evie, Jones and Max joins in the parents plus Tracy: **AWW**!!

Carlos: (groaning in humiliation)


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Give Your Heart A Break**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello readers, I am back with another chapter. I will be focusing more on some of the couples I ship (Cough! Tracy/Jay mainly. Cough!) and a bit of Jammerich (Jane/Emmerich, the last time we saw them was when Raven had to go and get some tablecloth from her home) in this chapter. Because with Gil in the bandwagon of Tracy's screwed up love life, it's gonna be a rollercoaster ride and Jay is going to show his crush around the Isle. Back to review shout outs:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, it was fun reading about the gang having some fun times sharing stories with each other. Well, I am still doubting on if Hades is Mal's father, because no matter Disney or Crossover-wise, the only woman/goddess I can truly ship with Hades is Persephone (I know, it's gross when you remember that Persephone is daughter to both Zeus and Demeter and married to Hades) but I ship those two so badly, and the Hades/Persephone romance is rather parallel to Roman/Tracy. Hands down. (In my head cannon I believe Hadie to be Persephone's child with Hades, no one can convince me otherwise…unless his mom was that nymph Minthe. Long story short, Minthe was a nymph, who in some myths, tried hitting on Hades but his wife (some other myths say Minthe was Hades' ex) put a stop to it by turning her into a mint plant and stomping over the dead plant for joy's sake.) I would lowkey ship Hades and Maleficent but I am currently glued to my one true ETP Victor Krane/Maleficent. Eh, sorry, I am really glued to my ships because I am super protective of my ships (Example) no matter how much some people ship like say Li Shang/Jasmine, it is a straight up no for me, because Shang is perfectly happy with Mulan and Jasmine with Aladdin. That, and Tracy would straight-up barge into the castle possessed by Isabella and start to settle a score with Jasmine IF she ever caught her family being unfaithful. If the character is single/in a relationship with someone I don't think would work out/divorced/never met the potential other you ship them with, then I would consider re-shipping them. Like how I ship Carey Martin (Suite Life) with Robbie Stuart (Hannah Montana) because that is a couple I kinda wanted to happen. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will enjoy this update.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah Kozi behaves like her dad in most ways but she is similar to her mom as well (having to deal with egotistical boyfriend/husband for one matter) Cool, I have heard about those Descendants 3 details, but I still don't really think Hades is Mal's father (my money is on Mor'du, or Victor Krane in crossovers) but I am looking forward to the Motocross subplot, I do think Jones may join as his persona Wolf. The Great Fire of Auradon scene is always funny to read or imagined. Jones makes a lot of Disgusting Facts folders about most people he finds annoying. Well, apple cider exists in The Isle, so chances are Villains have another way to get alcohol. I'm not sure about that yet, but I am sure most of the Auradon folks would be ignorant to the Isle's living situation. Well, in my view, I think that Mal and the rest were aware that the Isle is full of suffering and mayhem but they might be aware of what really happens in the hidden shadows (Human trafficking). I am kinda sad that Lonnie won't be in Descendants 3 but I will keep her around for GLR (How I shortened The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger series) 3, or she could have been engaged with Aziz (it was implied in The Isle of the Lost novel that Aziz may have a thing for her, so I ship it) Well, Jay is already smitten with Tracy and he does enjoy teasing her so he'd accept any way Tracy responds to his flirting. Hhm well, I assume that if Hayley were to be married to Hunter, she may have to give up her position as Family Guardian and her immortality; or Hunter has to give up his Throne to be with his dragon lover. That comes with a conflict, but Merida and her family rather likes and approves of Hayley. I hadn't finished reading your story yet but it's really good so far. Also, I have been rewatching Power Rangers: Time Force lately and I can see the parallels of the Rangers with the Core Four (and Ben), Wes reminds me of Ben (wealthy and a good leader), Mal reminds of Jen (headstrong), Evie reminds me of Katie (loyal bestie), Lucas reminds a lot of Jay (suave and the ladies' man) and Trip reminds me Carlos so much (the cute and intelligent cinnamon rolls). Anyway, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Dewey, care to do the disclaimers?**

 **Dewey: Sure! Purpledolpin05 does not Disney Descendants or The Malaysian Dreamer's OCs, she only owns her OCs and the plot. Bye~**

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

After a while, Feisty was finally done narrating the story she was reading to the kids. I have to admit, I love how protective she is about children and people she cares for.

"That was just sad!!" Faith started to sob after Tracy finished the first book of the Land of Stories series.

"I know, I sympathize Evly so much!" Jinn Roe nodded, blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

"At least she got to see her love one last time." Eva nodded.

"I know it's just a story and all, but I hate what your fictional mom did to Evie's fictional mom." Yi turned to Mal.

"Eh, compared to the other reactions I have received from people who have read the series, this is considered a compliment." Mal shrugged in response.

"Well, in hindsight, the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch are the most warped up characters." Jamie snorted. "So either way, Uma's mom is still the scheming sea witch she is in both fictional and reality."

"What's a Snow Queen?" Kevin asked.

"I believe the counterpart would be Elsa, even though the tale was based off Hans Christian Anderson's version of the Snow Queen." Tracy stated (breaking the fourth wall), before adding, "I actually relate more to his version of The Little Mermaid than Ariel's story. I relate to the rejected suicidal girl than a stalker."

"Can you tell us more stories?" Ellie asked eagerly.

"C'mon, Cece's tired too." I pointed out.

"Thanks." She gave me a small smile.

"Wait, where is Brian?" Dizzy looked around.

"He's with Calvin and Robyn." Eva pointed over.

"Wow, it's amazing, you just finished computer coding for Beginners within 20 minutes." Carlos blinked.

"He's _almost_ as smart as you, Carlos." Robyn claimed.

"I don't know much about technology but I like Weird Science class." Brian shrugged. "but between programming or hacking, I am more into video games."

Brian, despite his young age, is a technology genius, and the only times the Coachman ever needed him was to hack pass the Isle's Mainframe to reach Auradon's Networking.

Calvin kept silent for a bit, in stun because no one has ever beaten his Coding Challenge, before he turned to his girlfriend.

"Robyn, can we adopt him?! _PLEASE_!!" Calvin started to hug Brian.

"I thought you said you don't like kids." Zevon pointed out.

"That was before I found the son I've always imaginarily wanted." Calvin stated.

"Let me go, I think I'm running out of air!" Brian wheezed, before Calvin released the young boy.

"That was amazing, Tracy." I saw Gil went over to talk to Tracy.

"It was nothing, I just told them a story." Tracy shrugged.

"It was more than that, I've seen these kids around school and half the time they always look miserable, this is the first time I have seen them this happy." Gil complimented her.

"Eat my pebble!" from the back, I could see the kids playing.

"What are they playing anyway?" Dakota asked.

"A good old game of Rock, Rock, Rock." Max nodded.

"Wait, isn't it called Rock, Scrolls, Sword?" Kailani asked.

" _Not_ the way we do it." Jones tilted his head aside, "back when we were kids and had a fight, we would settle it by throwing rocks at each other. Last one standing wins."

"Good thing none of you played Sword, Sword, Sword." Mal blinked.

"We used to, until we got a restraining order from the middle school faculty after…the _incident_." Max made air quotes.

"I don't even want to know." Evie shook her head.

"What happened?" Cody and Yuto asked eagerly.

"It was when the safety scissors slipped out of my hands for a few seconds, and accidentally chop off half of Audrey's waist-length hair, and the school never gives the end of it." Jones stated.

"At least none of you were using knives." Carlos forced a smile.

"Oh, we were about to. Lizzie and I were having a tiff that day about whether we should make lemon tarts or caramel cookies for the 2009 bake sales in Auradon Middle School." Tracy pointed out. She and Lizzie have the worst arguments and yet they're still friends.

"You guys were so undomesticated back then!" Zevon nodded.

"What's he saying?" Simon asked Kozi.

"He's saying you guys were wild like Dude with fleas back then." Kozi simplified her boyfriend. "and ya'll need therapy!"

"Huh, I hadn't heard that line since Margret daughter of Hercules and Meg concluded the Drama society last semester. Long story, but uh Matt Hatter tried to set Chad's hair on fire because of a dare." Jones commented.

"I don't have fleas! _THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE JADE GAVE ME FLEAS_!" Dude barked out.

' _You gave me food poisoning when we were both pups, this is equal payback.'_ Jade the German Shephard responded.

"Was that fight even worth Audrey's hair?" Lonnie frowned.

"Hey, be grateful, it was almost your head than her hair." Tracy stated, before everyone looked at her in awkward silence.

"I hated you back then, deal with it." Tracy shrugged.

"You are all kinds of crazy." Yi pointed out, before smirking, "I like that."

"Thank you, I wasn't given the nickname Crazy Tracy for nothing." Tracy gave Yi a hi-5.

"Well, I am crazy for you alright." I teased.

"You're definitely insane." She joked back.

"How you doing, Simon?" Carlos went to check on Simon, Doug's cousin.

"Well, I now know how tough it is to be a real doctor, I'm just worried I don't have what it takes." Simon sighed.

"Sure, you do, I believe in you." Kailani assures him before they both blushed.

"How's my brother?" Cody asked, looking over at Craig lying down on a mattress.

"He'll get well really soon." Simon assured, before motioning some of the older kids over.

"Ok, Craig's fever is getting better now, but I can't really say that about his legs." Simon's expression grew sad, "I tried, I really did. But I don't have the medicine or equipment…"

"How is he?" Dakota asked, concerned.

"His fever is getting better, but his legs…are _broken_. The coachman must have hit him so badly his legs are broken, and I'm worried it might be permanent." Simon sighed.

"That is _awful_ …" Brandon's face turned pale, "Craig has always wanted to be a Tourney player. He got inspired to become one after watching you guys play on TV."

"Is this from the time I buried the cheerleaders in a _mudslide_?" Tracy asked, "In my defense, I was aiming the mud-pie at Chad but I ended up smacking Jessica Dingwall in the face instead."

"Either way, must have been a _great_ performance." Zevon nodded.

"Oh, it is." I winked over at her, "She accidentally started a Mud Riot, and it was insane."

Tracy quickly blushed when she saw me winking at her. Why is she so cute when she blushes?

"Ok guys, get ready because I'm about to play guitar." Jones grabbed a guitar he probably stole from Faciliar's shop.

"That guitar better not summon any unwanted guests." Kozi stated.

"Nah, but it'd be cool if it can summon shadow wolf pups." Jones snickered, before Max grabbed some twigs and pretended they were drumsticks.

"Hey, remember that time the guys and I were in a band and joined the school's talent show?" Jones laughed. Jones and Ben were the guitarist, Aziz, Hunter and I played the bass guitar, Max was our drummer, Calvin was the pianist and Carlos was the lead singer. It was mandatory for all students to join the Talent Show.

"What happened in the Talent show?" Dizzy asked.

"Us guys formed a boy-band and Carlos was the lead singer. And we rocked it." Jones stated.

"What was that song you sang again?" Evie nodded.

"Let's Make This Last Forever, from Hannah Montana." Carlos replied.

"Eh, nothing tops up us girls jamming and singing to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Robyn pointed out.

"Oh, girls just wanna have fun~" Hayley hummed.

"Nah, nothing can ever top our version of Good Is the New Bad." Evie claimed.

"You know who really nailed the performance? Matt Hatter singing and dancing to Melanie Martinez's Mad Hatter. Boy, that kid could sing." Tracy stated.

"Nah, remember last Winter's Talent Show? I loved it when you and Evie performed Defying Gravity." Lonnie told Mal and Evie.

"Oh please, we all know the best band was us, The Fearsome Foursome" Theo snorted.

"Remember our parody of Ben's one-hit single 'Did I Mention'?" Jenny nodded, before apologizing to Mal, "Right, sorry."

Oh yeah, who could forget Ben's love declaration song to Mal 2 years ago? Somehow, Tracy helped the kids make a parody version to Ben's song.

"It's ok." Mal sighed, shrugging a bit.

"Do you guys sing?" Max asked.

"I can sing to my dad's song." Gil stated.

"How about we sing to Count on Me?" Max suggested as Jones nodded. He started to strum a melody, Max started to drum a beat, as the three of them started singing.

 _"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

 _I'll sail the world, to find you._

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

 _I'll be the light, to guide you._

 _Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need…"_

"Everyone!" Carlos ushered.

 _"You can count on me, like 1 2 3,_

 _I'll be there…_

 _And I know when I need it,_

 _I can count on you, like 4 3 2,_

 _And you'll be there, 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do,_

 _Oh yeah!"_

I could see that all the kids, even the donkeys, are started to feel better.

I turned my gaze to Tracy, she was talking to Gil. I could see Gil saying something to her before she blushed red.

I can't stand seeing her getting all cozy with another guy.

"OK, so after having a talk with Yen Sid, he agreed to that the Anti-Heroes club can help us with the kids and donkeys situation." Max informed us.

"Yeah, I mean Yen Sid took care of us when we were kids, and he kind of tolerated us." Jones nodded.

"So…you just gonna sit there and watch some other guy take away your girl?" Melanie asked me.

"No, she's not my girl." I denied. I mean, I wish she is, but no.

"Oh please, if you want to let your 'friend' taken by someone else, be my guest." She patted my shoulder.

"What about your issue with Brynn?" I asked her.

"Well, I'd say it's ok I suppose. But she just broke up with Drew, I don't want to be a jerk by asking her out right after a breakup with her abusive ex." Melanie glanced over at Brynn who was singing with the kids. "And she's still processing that her all-along-assumed-straight best friend is actually into her."

"What are you waiting for, Cobra? Ask her out now." Brandon pushed me over.

"So I was thinking, when you go back and all, do you think we can write to each other?" I overheard Gil talking to Tracy.

"Sure, I don't mind." Tracy smiled back. I could literally feel myself going to explode out of jealousy anytime soon. I mean, writing was _MY_ thing with Feisty.

I do like texting Feisty and all, but sometimes I like it when we write and exchange letters. I feel that sometimes it is sincerer when you pour your feelings into a paper.

But for Jones' case, he just writes his enemy's name on a piece of toilet paper and flush it down the drain.

"Hey Jay." Gil looked up, before grinning. He is either well-aware that I am pissed; or completely oblivious.

"Hey. Look, I might be rude," I glanced over to Tracy, "but I need to steal Tracy away for the night."

I grabbed her by the arm, before pulling her up.

"Wait, what?!" Tracy blinked before she could even say anything else.

"Sure, I guess…" Gil hesitated a bit, before nodding.

"Have her back by 10!" Lonnie stated.

"Yeah, we need our big sister back." Dewey nodded.

"Or else!" Jamie cracked her fists, while Jenny grabbed a plastic bottle.

"Aye-aye." I nodded, before dragging Tracy out.

"Hold up, I hadn't taken my bag yet!" She went to get her bag before we headed out.

"Have fun." Hayley called out.

"But not _too_ much fun, we already have enough kids." Hunter added, before Tracy and I blushed.

"Seriously, what is up with them?" She groaned to herself. I mean, I know she likes kids but she said she is not planning to settle down until after college.

"Where are you taking me?" Tracy asked, following me.

"I promised you I would show you the Isle." I responded, still hesitating if she is ready to see the darker side of the Isle.

"Well, Gil has showed me the Isle this morning, but I don't mind being exposed to the dark side." Tracy nodded, "I know I have to be brave and strong."

"Good, because I wasn't sure if you are ready." I stated.

"By the way, I just noticed something." Tracy spoke out.

"Notice what? How _hot_ you find me?" I teased her.

"No, and eww." Her face scrunched in disgust, "I admit, you are attractive but I do not use words like 'hot' as most girls do. I guess I am the traditional kind of girl, and use words like gorgeous, beautiful, handsome and others."

"Yeah, I figured just as much." I nodded.

"We've been walking for a while now, and you still hadn't let go of my hand." She pointed out, we both looked down and I realized that I had been holding her hand ever since we left the Warehouse.

"Right, _sorry_." I released her hand, before I noticed her cheeks turning red.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I have to admit, it was kind of nice holding Jay's hand. I mean his hands are pretty big and refined, but really soft.

Ew, what am I even thinking?! I mean, he probably held other girls' hands over, what makes me think that I would be different to him?

"Are you ok?" Jay asked, he's leaning close to me.

"I'm fine! Why you asking?!" I yelped a little.

"Because you're biting the bottom of your lip and rubbing your arm, you always do that when you're blushing." Jay pointed out. Wow, he actually noticed the little things I do whenever I am nervous? That is actually really nice.

"I do _not_!" I defended myself.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, following Jay.

"You might want to brace yourself for this." Jay told me, before I nodded.

"I'm ready." I assured him.

He took me to a dark alley, before he stopped.

"If you're trying anything funny on me, I'll rip off my own arms and hit you with them!" I warned him before he covered my mouth.

"Shh." He whispered, leaning close. What is he planning to do?

"Follow me." He motioned before we crept into a corner and peered through a window.

 _"KEEP WORKING, YOU MAGGOTS!"_ we saw a few mean-looking men yelling at some slaves, I presumed.

There are so many of them, young women, teenage boys, and elderly.

The teenage boys and the elderly were pushing some sort of wheel, and I noticed that the wheel is attached to some wires and tubes.

"Is that…" I asked.

"Yup, some of the unfortunate islanders are forced to become labor workers, and some of them are in charge of the electricity." Jay explained.

I quickly took a few snapshots with my camera.

"Wait, why are they being help captive?" I asked.

"There are two guys who mostly run the human syndicate here. You have The Coachman, he mostly deals with the drugs, alcohol and the children. Then there is Bill Sykes, he handles the teenage and adult slaves, he is also the runner of several nightclubs and hourly motels." He explained.

"What's an 'hourly motel'?" I asked.

"Uh…" Jay started to rub the back of his neck, in deep thoughts, "It's like a hotel but smaller for couples to… _you know._ "

"No, I _seriously_ don't." I shook my head, before Jay leaned in to whisper the answer.

My face immediately turned bright red.

" _ **Gross**_!" I gagged at his answer, "Wait, why do YOU know so much about it?!"

"The Gaston twins, Gil's older brothers, would go there frequently with their girlfriends." Jay pointed out.

"Those poor people…" I mumbled out.

"Feisty, we have to go." Jay told me, while I was taking a few more pictures of the slaves. Some of them are so malnourished or even handicapped, yet they are being held in such terrible conditions. Some of the people held captive are as young as newborn babies.

"But…" I tried to protest, before he dragged me away.

"I just saw some of the henchmen that work for The Coachman, we can't risk getting caught." Jay responded.

"Smart thinking." I nodded.

"I'm the Prince of Thieves, what do you expect?" Jay smirked over before I tucked my hair behind my ears to hide my blushing face.

"And I am Chameleon, Superhero of Sarcasm." I joked back. I would have told Jay about my alter ego, The Ghostwriter, but I don't think he should know, yet.

"Oh please, this is coming from the same girl who likes watching Power Rangers every Monday night." Jay teased.

"Hey, I like to relive my childhood memories, and letting the kids watch Power Rangers with me doubles up my babysitting job, I get paid either way." I shrugged.

When the gang and I were all kids, we liked to huddle up in front of the TV and watch Power Rangers while Mrs. Potts does the dishes. This resulted in us kids like pretending we were Power Rangers: Max (and occasionally Ben) would play the Red Ranger, and the rest of us interchange our favorite roles. I remember back then, Ben would invite us to his Holiday Cottage by the Enchanted Lake and we would fish up some of the stones there, paint them in our favorite colors and act like we have superpowers. (And then I proceed to giving Chad Charming a headlock, thinking that I was The Crusher)

Those were the simpler days.

"By the way, I think your dad likes January, did you know she stole your dad's hat?" I began a casual conversation.

"Yeah, Dewey told me what a thieving prodigy she is." Jay laughed a little.

"She is such a talented little girl." I smiled to myself, I mean January is really sporty but also girly at the same time. "I thought your dad would get really angry but he really warmed up to her, heck I think he's under the impression I'm her mom."

"Well, you are the godmother." Jay pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean I am biologically related to her, although she's like the baby sister I've always wanted." I chuckled.

"I can't believe Jade and Dude tagged along." I commented.

"I am just glad Dude didn't invite Ringo, they would have been making kissy faces at each other." Jay commented. There are some things you may never un-see.

"Love is love." I snickered. "I'm sort of glad they're not human, it would be a nightmare to add of it."

Although, if Ringo were human, I envisioned him looking and sounding like Connor Franta.

"I'll show you some of the places here." Jay offered out a hand. "S-so you won't get lost."

"Sure, I guess." I nodded, accepting his offer.

After Jay showed me to some of the dark sides of the Isle (the weapon-making firm, the black market, some of the drug dealing sites, the nightclubs), all are hidden out of sight, but now I can see that the Isle is scarier than I imagined.

 **Meanwhile… [Normal P.O.V.]**

 **Evening.**

Emmerich took Jane to the stables.

"Why did you take me here?" Jane asked, giggling.

"Whenever I miss home, I would come to the stables here to take care of the horses here." Emmerich nodded, before heading over to a black horse, "How you doing today, Ebony?"

"Ebony?" Jane asked.

"I give each of these horses a name. This is Ebony, that is Buttercup, the brown horse is called Mahogany, and this," Emmerich introduced each horse to Jane, before stopping at a light brown horse, "is Darcy."

"You really like horses, huh?" Jane smiled.

"Yeah, when I was a kid I loved reading comic books about cowboys living in the wild, wild west. I would put on my gramma's straw hat and ride on top of the cows pretending I was a sheriff saving citizens from bandits." Emmerich explained.

"You probably think I am silly." Emmerich scratched his head.

"No, I think it's really sweet." Jane nodded.

"Hey Emmerich, hey Jane." They saw a boy their age heading over.

"Hello Kavan." Emmerich recognized Kavan Bjorgman, son of Kristoff and Anna of Arendale.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I volunteer at the animal shelter," Kavan replied, "seriously, where is Kozi? She is supposed to be here today."

"Maybe something came up last minute?" Jane shrugged.

"Oi, Kavan, we need help in here!" Chester Cat peeked a head out, "The Siamese cats from 2E have escaped!"

"Uh guys, has anyone seen the chewing toy that's meant for the Golden retriever puppies?" Kitty, Chester's cousin, asked.

"EEEEKKK!" As if cued, they all heard Dennis son of Dumbo screaming.

"Found it." Kitty snickered.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Kavan shook his head.

"Wow, sounds like it gets pretty busy here." Jane commented.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen this place on Friday when Jones and Kozi returned the serpents for the reptilian section." Emmerich joked, before grabbing a bucket of carrots to feed the horses.

"Can I help?" Jane asked before Emmerich offered a carrot for Jane to feed the horses.

"Wow, you really like animals." Jane was amazed by how gentle Emmerich was towards the animals at the Animal Shelter.

"Thanks, I really want to become a vet someday." Emmerich laughed awkwardly.

"You're not bad yourself, Buttercup seems to like you." Emmerich pointed out as Jane fed Buttercup before touching the mare's nose.

"Hey, have you ever tried horseback riding?" an idea popped into his mind before he asked Jane eagerly.

"Only once or twice, on an outing with the Charming family when I was little. Of course, I was only riding on the little ponies." Jane smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well, would you like to take a ride on Buttercup here?" Emmerich went to grab a few saddles.

"I don't know, it's been so long…" Jane hesitated a bit.

"I can teach you, I'm pretty good at horseback riding. If you counted the cows back at the barn." Emmerich joked as Jane tried not to laugh.

Jane admitted that she finds Emmerich really handsome and the more she got to know him, she felt attracted to him and finds herself drowning in his chocolate brown eyes. He was sweet, sensitive, caring and considerate.

It wasn't until much later when Emmerich taught Jane how to ride on a horse, they were both unaware they were being watched by their friends.

"You owe me 10 bucks." Chester Cat sneered over at his friend, Dennis.

"Why are you betting money?" Kitty asked.

"We like making bets on who gets with who." Dennis replied, handing over 10 dollars reluctantly.

"Yeah, they make bets on almost everyone in this school." Kavan's (adoptive) sister, Chris, nodded.

"Like the fact we made pool bets on when Jay and Tracy will admit they like each other and kiss." Chester nodded.

"C'mon guys, it's not funny to bet on other people's lives." Kavan tried to reason with them.

"You just saying that because you had a crush on my bestie in 4th grade." Chris snorted, unamused.

"Wow, really?" Kitty asked.

"Apparently, helping Chad Charming pick on the girl you used to have a crush on is _NOT_ a romantic way to flirt." Chester Cat nodded.

 **A/N: I am awful at describing stuff but let's just say the Auradon buddies are watching Emmerich and Jane horseback riding until sunset. And some cutesy Jamerich bonding scenes.**

 **Back to the Isle…**

Jay had taken Tracy to some of Isle's hideouts where black market dealers go to, he knew she was usually afraid of dangerous things but she can be brave when situation calls for it.

"I think I've got about enough pictures and information for today." Tracy looked down at the pictures she had taken with the camera.

"Wait, hide!" Jay whispered before he dragged her to hide on top of an old abandoned roof deck.

"What is it?" Tracy asked.

Below were a bundle of crooks patrolling the area.

"Are they working for the Coachman?" Tracy whispered.

"Yeah. Looks like they're tracking the kids down." Jay nodded.

"Ah…AHCHOO!" Tracy suddenly sneezed, she always sneezes when she's in places with lots of dust. She has dust allergy and the reaction can get nasty.

"Looks like we're not alone, boys. Search the area!" the leader barked.

"I'm sorry." Tracy mouthed.

"Don't be." Jay shook his head, "ready to fight them off?"

"A job I was _born_ to do." Tracy nodded, before grabbing a pair of masks from her bag. "Put these on, so they can't tell."

"Why do you have masks in your bag?" Jay asked.

"Oh, you know. In case I ever get into trouble." Tracy smirked, putting on the mask over her head.

"You never cease to amaze me, Feisty." Jay commented as he put on his mask.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" one of the crooks walked over before Tracy snuck behind the crook and hitting a few punches before pepper-spraying his eyes. oh yeah, Jones mads that bottle of pepper spray so there's a chance you may end up blind because of one spray.

"Wow." Jay blinked, "how did do you that?"

"I have been taking Muay Thai classes from Miss Nigel." Tracy replied. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Wait, he's got something." Jay stole a few things out of the crook's pocket before they left.

"Drake? DRAKE?!" the leader called out, no response.

"Secure the perimeter." The leader ordered, before the crooks searched for their missing member.

"Drake, what happened?!" one of the crooks went to their crewmates.

Drake was unconscious, with little bruises and no heavy injuries.

"Who did this to you?" the leader demanded.

 _"I CAN'T SEE! I'M CHILI-BLIND!"_ Drake exclaimed, pointing at his eyes.

"Get some seawater for him." The leader ordered.

"Yeesh, first the kids and donkeys get stolen, now THIS?!" one of the crooks muttered.

 **Switch scenes**

"Seriously, when did you start taking Muay Thai classes?" Jay asked her.

"Ever since that Pregnant Meme episode from The Most Popular Girls in School. That, and Miss Nigel was quite the fiery warrior back in the day." Tracy replied, before Jay laughed.

Tracy looked away shyly, there was something about Jay that makes her heart skip a beat every time she hears his voice.

"Anyway, that guy was Drake, the one you knocked out. He works for The Coachman. I got his files earlier." Jay handed her a folder.

"These are some of the information on the kids." Tracy read the file, "these may contain information about their real family."

Instead, the file contained several pictures of the children, along with some paperwork from 'Sponsors' who have intentions on 'Adopting' them.

"That man is just _sick_." Tracy hissed under her breath.

"Calm down." Jay tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I just get so worked up. I care a lot about those kids." Tracy sighed.

"Jay, did you know? The situation with the Coachman and Bill Sykes?" she asked him.

Jay nodded silently.

" _Why_ didn't you tell any of us back in Auradon? Ben could have helped…" Tracy asked, trying not to be angry.

"I knew that Sykes and Coachman have always got something going on, but they kept their syndicate out of sight. I always knew they were involved in shady business, but I never knew they were this evil." Jay explained, "The Coachman acts like an owner of his 'Orphanage' but I never knew about his cruelty towards the kids he 'raised'. And I for one know that if you get in too deep with the shady side, it is impossible to get out alive."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I am your friend." Tracy felt sorry about Jay's obliviousness about the living situations of the slaves, before placing a hand over his hand.

"I'm sorry, I just…it didn't seem to cross my mind about the slaves suffering more than Mal, Evie, Carlos and I growing up. I thought…coming to Auradon gave us a new chance to forget about our past, but no matter how hard I try to forget, I am still a part of the Isle." Jay confessed.

"I am so sorry, Jay. I guess that explains why you never told me much about your past." Tracy sighed. "If it helps, even if you are 'a part of the Isle', you can always count on me when you need to talk to someone."

"Thanks." Jay smiled weakly at her.

"Anytime." Tracy nodded, before they kept walking back to the Warehouse.

 _"I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting, for a handsome prince to come and safe me, on a horse of white. Unless we're riding side by side, don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself…"_

She started to hum to a couple of old songs from Cheetah Girls. (Yeah, she is a huge Disney fan of the early 2000s)

"So…can I ask you a question?" Jay began, as Tracy nodded.

"Who is this Eason guy?" Jay asked.

"H-He's nobody." Tracy replied coldly, her face went a little pale.

"He has to be somebody, who is this guy and why do you keep acting like this person is nothing?" Jay asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?!" Tracy shook her head slowly.

"You might actually feel better when you talk to me about it." Jay placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you _trust_ me?"

"I do." Tracy nodded, before taking a deep breath, "Fine, I'll tell you who he is."

"Back in kindergarten, there was this boy I was good friends with. His name was Eason and he's a year older than me. His parents are a part of the Council of Wisemen back in the Imperial City, so they send him to boarding school here." Tracy began explaining to Jay who this Eason guy was.

"He was good at Tourney and people liked him, he was the popular guy at school. And…I would say he was the first boy that I ever liked. He was charismatic, brave, and he can be a little arrogant sometimes...We used to share snacks with each other, play with each other…" Tracy smiled weakly at the memory of a boy she used to know.

"Do you still like him?" Jay asked.

"No…but I am afraid to fall in love because of him." Tracy shook her head, smiling bitterly, "I used to think that someday Eason and I will grow up and maybe become closer. But I was wrong."

"What did he _do_ to you?" Jay tried not to get mad.

"Well…eventually Eason went to first grade while I was still in kindergarten, and that's when he met Audrey, and Eason was charmed by her. He became… _distant_. And I keep seeing him and Audrey getting closer, and my jealousy and anger got the worse of me. So…I attacked her." Tracy looked at the floor, feeling ashamed. "I was angry and jealous because I thought Eason preferred Audrey over someone like me. I was probably childish, thinking that if Audrey is gone, Eason would want to be friends with me again…"

"Because of that incident with Audrey, I had to apologize to Audrey and her parents. I thought things would be back to normal, but no…" Tracy sighed. "Eason saw my ugly side and tossed me aside like last week's rotten lasagna. He was disgusted by me, he feared me, he…he _HATED_ me! He called me names, told everyone the secrets I used to tell him, he never wanted anything to do with me."

"He shouldn't have!" Jay growled, feeling bad for his crush. Who would ever say such mean things to his friend?! Well, whoever this Eason guy was, Jay was definitely going to make him pay for making his crush sad.

"But you can't just let this guy ruin your love life." Jay pointed out.

"I guess a part of me is so afraid of falling in love is because of my past with Eason. Although we were only very little, but that really messed me up." Tracy gave a weak smile, trying to laugh it off, "I mean, no guy would ever want a girl who likes to burp loudly with her kid friends on Pizza Nights or squeals like a little girl whenever Power Rangers: Time Force is back on."

"Who says so?!" Jay claimed, "I appreciate you for who you are: roguish tomboy or sassy fangirl."

Tracy stared at him, stunned by his sudden proclamation.

"Thanks, Jay. But you don't have to make me feel better. I have learned to accept and love myself for who I am. Flaws and all." Tracy looked up at the night sky.

Jay clenched his fists tightly, why doesn't she notice that he was confessing to her? Can she be that oblivious or is she just being coy?

"Feisty, can't you see that my feelings for you are true?!" Jay told her, before he pulled her into his arms.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

"Feisty, can't you see that my feelings for you are true?" I asked her, before I pulled her into my arms.

I am really serious about you, why can't you just see me as someone more than just a player or a good friend?

She makes me blush whenever smiles back at me. She is always keeping me on my toes, keeping me guessing. She never hesitates to speak out when she needs to, or even care what people might think of her. She can be so, so annoying and has to be right about everything, but that's what makes her cute. She makes my heart beat faster than anyone or anything else. She has the most adorable laugh and smile. She can be so annoyingly sarcastic but she can be sweet and kind to almost anyone she meets.

Those are the little things that Feisty does that drives me crazy.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized and lets her go after realizing I was hugging her a bit too long and that I was probably getting too uncomfortably close.

"H-How am I suppose to believe you?" She asked, before it caught me off-guard.

" _Figures_ …" she muttered under her breath, before she turned to walk away.

"Tracy, wait!" I reached out and grabbed her left hand, as she turned to face me.

I didn't know what came over me, but I found myself leaning close to Tracy.

"J-Jay…what are you doin-?!"

And before I knew it, I kissed her. _Roughly and Passionately._

Right _on the lips._

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Before I could respond to Jay's sudden outburst, he yanked me into his arms.

There was something about Jay's scent that makes me feel like I can drop my façade of being a sarcastic tomboy all the time.

 _Meathead, let me go!!_

Instead of letting go, he just hugged me tighter.

I could hear his heartbeat, it is loud and clear…and fast.

C-Could he really be serious about how he feels for me? Or maybe he's getting some kind of heart disease?

He eventually let me go.

"Jay I…how am I supposed to believe you?" I find myself asking him that one question.

Jay kept quiet for a moment.

" _Figures_ …" Well, looks like I have an answer now…I felt disappointed by his response, before I decided to turn away and go back inside.

Right before I could, Jay grabbed me by my left hand.

"Jay, what are you doin-?!" Before I could finish, Jay leaned closer to me and pressed his lips on mine.

I blinked a bit, still in shock before sinking in the realization.

Jay just kissed me!! _ON. THE. LIPS!!_

W-Wow, his lips are softer than I remembered…He's really making me go weak.

A part of me wanted to kiss him back,

No, wait! This could be one of his tricks! He already has a date, and he's resorting to me as a side-chick! Not gonna happen, not today, _Chachi_!

I eventually gained my senses back before I pulled away.

"Wow, Tracy, that was _amazin_ …" Jay stammered a bit.

 _ **SLAP!**_

I mustered all the strength I had before I slapped him hard across the face.

"What was _that_ for?" Jay asked, seemingly hurt.

" _Stop it, please_! Stop flirting with me all the time! Stop pretending to like me one minute and then go off the next minute hitting on the next hottest girl you can find! I know I am the _least_ bit pretty or even graceful, so why do you keep hitting on me? Am I just some kind of joke or a pity date to you?! If you are just planning on toying with my feelings like some kind of game, I don't want any of it!" I poured out my feelings to him, before I started to feel tears trickling down my face. "The more I am learning about your past here, I feel like you're a stranger now. _I-It's like I don't even know who you are, Jay_."

I _genuinely_ wanted us to be good friends, but the way he makes me feel and him always flirting with me makes it so difficult! I want an honest relationship, not being another girl that he just flirts with and dumps.

"Feisty I…" he stammered.

"I thought we could _just_ be friends, and I could forget the whole thing about what we had before…But why are you always making things so awkward and difficult for me?" I asked him.

"But I really do care about you, you're unlike any other girl I have met." Jay said, "Don't you trust me?"

"I bet you say that to _ALL_ the girls you ever flirted with." I scoffed.

"That is not true-." He defended.

"The Shan sisters: Yuko and Yuki. The Tremaine twins: Agnes and Annalise. Sirena, Salina (daughters of Saleen, the evil mermaid from Aladdin the TV series), Maree (daughter of Marina Del Ray from The Little Mermaid 2), Morgan (daughter of Morgana) …You've dated a lot of girls before I met you." I pointed out, clenching my fists.

"How did you find out?" he asked, face going pale.

"I ran into your little club of exes while heading back…" I responded, looking away. "Serenading He's A Tramp to a cardboard cutout of you."

"They mean _nothing_ to me." Jay told me, "That was all in the past-."

"Oh yeah? That who was it that Friday night when you asked to the Cotillion with?!" I snapped back. "Are you just going to forget you already have a date and think asking me out when you're _already_ taken is a good idea?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, blank and clueless.

"Who did you ask to the Cotillion ball last Friday night?" I asked him.

"I…" he hesitated.

" _How many_?" I asked him another question.

"I'm sorry, what?" he looked puzzled.

"How many girls have you dated _before_ me?" I asked him in a serious tone.

He seemed to be in a loss for words.

That's what I thought, apparently all he ever thought of me was nothing more than one of his 'friends with benefits'.

"I'm going inside now, goodnight." I told him with a forced smile before walking back into the Warehouse.

"Feisty, I…" he tried to stop me.

" _Please_ , just go. I want to be alone right now." I shut the doors, locked them before falling to my knees, silently crying my heart out. I don't want him to see me crying. I am the kind of person who never wants to show my weak side.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]** **[Song that fits the scene-ish: What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight from the DCOM StarStruck]**

I stood outside the Warehouse, still in shock of what just happened.

I wanted to go inside and check on her, but I could hear her silently sobbing from the other side of the door.

" _I should have known_ …Why would he ever see me as anything but another name in his long list of ex-flings…He's so popular with half the girls at school and on the Isle in love with him and I'm just the dorky friend who has a long list of guys she liked and got friend-zoned…I don't deserve someone as _amazing_ as him…"

I could hear her talking to herself from inside.

Tracy, I am so sorry that I ever made you feel that way…I never mean for you to find out about all my…past 'relationships'…

I admit, I dated a lot of girls before I met Feisty, but that was before she taught me what love is supposed to be and what it feels like to be in love. I never knew what love could really feel like, but she showed me that love can be a beautiful and wonderful thing.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Ok, so our paired-up assignment is to discuss about Love." Tracy told me after we got paired in an assignment again. "What is your perception of 'Love'?"

"Well, I am thinking dinner and a movie, and let's see where the night takes us." I tried to flirt with her while casually asking her out.

"Oh haha." She punched me in the shoulder.

"I just thought love casually means two people making out." I shrugged.

"Ok, _ew_?" she gagged a little.

"So according to ancient Greek philosophers, Love can be identified in 4 types." She looked through a textbook.

"There's Agape, which means the unconditional love for mankind." She started to explain to me.

"Storge, which means familial love. Kinda like how I love it when Jones gives me a headlock every Wrestling Wednesday." I laughed at her statement.

"Philia, the strong love and bond you feel for a friend. Kinda like the love you have towards Mal, Evie and C-Dog." She stated.

"And last but not least…Eros." She began.

"Isn't he that one Greek god with the love arrows?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." She blushed a little, "Eros refers to romantic love, it's not like a one-time fling."

"Ok then, what is your view of 'Eros'?" I asked her, I wanted to know what she feels about 'Eros'.

"Well, to me, Eros is a deep sense of mutual understanding and trusting towards each other. It is a lot deeper and meaningful than just crushing on someone who has no idea you exist. It's like the moment you realize you are falling in love, and you already know that the one you're in love with is that special person you're meant to be." She described. "Like…Ben and Mal. Or my parents. Because you need to actually know someone before you fall in love."

"There is also Mania, which is known as Obsessive Love. But it's mostly a physical attraction rather than a spiritual and mutual connection…" She goes on listing.

Tracy probably didn't notice it, but I was staring at her while she was lecturing me.

"You mean like those Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Eh, compared to Romeo and Juliet, I am more into the Butterfly Lovers. At least the main lovers there actually knew each other for 3 years _BEFORE_ falling in love." She laughed.

"I've never heard of this 'Butterfly Lovers' story, could you tell me?" I sat up straight, looking eager.

"Sure." Tracy blushed a bit, hesitating, before eventually agreeing.

We spent the whole day listening to her telling me folklores and sharing stories to each other. I told her some Arabic fairytales I grew up listening to, and she told me stories from China she grew up listening to. It was adorable how interested she was in listening to stories, she's like a kid sometimes.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

I'm sorry, Feisty, I never mean to disappoint you or make you feel like a nobody.

A while later, I snuck into the Warehouse and found Tracy asleep.

She looks cold…She had given her jacket to one of the kids to use as a blanket.

I know she wants me to leave her alone, but I can't be a jerk and just leave her like I don't care.

I draped my jacket around her shoulders, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She has been working so hard lately that I have been worried of her.

"Goodnight, Feisty." I whispered to her in a soft tone, before smiling softly at her.

After that, I headed back to Mal's place.

"Hey, what kept you out that long?" Evie asked me.

"Nothing, just kinda missed this place." I shrugged, before yawning, "I think I will go and hit the hay now."

"Hey, where's Tracy?" Mal asked me.

"At the Warehouse, she wants to look after the kiddos." I replied.

"You're not worried of her?" Evie asked.

"She's with Jones. And she can handle herself just fine." I assured them.

"Ok, goodnight." Carlos nodded.

I messed up…I messed things up between me and Feisty so bad. I was her friend and was fine with that, but then I crossed the line.

But none of that matters right now, Ben and my son are going to be released tomorrow, and I will be needing all the strength and energy to prepare whatever we will be facing.

Yeah, I am aware Jayden is not actually my son or Feisty's biological kid, but over the months I have grown to care for those kids. I don't really show it, but I care for them.

And I just hope I can gain her forgiveness. If there's one thing I have learned: I can't imagine my life without Feisty by my side.

 **Purpledolpin05: I am finally finished with this chapter; this scene was planned long before the story was posted. I wanted to explore more on Tracy and Jay's POVs on each other. [Oh, and the minor Jamerich scene, I love those dorks] I know some of you fans will literally kill me for ending the supposedly adorable couple scene into a bittersweet one.**

 **Tracy** **: I feel like in each of the GLR series, the 30th chapter has to be a sad Jacy moment? [This is in fact the 30th chapter posted by 29th chapter by count, in GLR1 Tracy and Jay sent mixed messages while confessing their crushes to each other. Didn't end well.] Or a feminist-themed chapter in chapter 8 (chapter 9 by post in GLR2)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Get used to it, the Cycle may return in GLR3. Now, we don't know what will happen just yet, but I am assuming Jay will probably be still single. And Lonnie won't be on D3 but I will manage Lonnie's appearance.**

 **Jenny:** **Ooh, maybe she and Aziz will be engaged?!**

 **Me: I hadn't thought of that yet, but GREAT backup idea. Maybe they can have a double wedding with Jay/Tracy by then.**

 **Tracy** **: …What?! (blushes)**

 **Chapter Talk : -**

 **1 Some cute gang bonding, Jones would try to make everyone feel at ease. I may add in Wicked Chronicles later on about the Good is the New Bad singalong scene. I was recently listening to 'Let's Make This Last Forever' by Mitchell Musso, and I can literally picture Carlos singing this (Dewey: MAKE THAT CANNON!). I feel like the Boys may form a boy band to compete against the rest, the Girls (excluding Ally, Freddie, Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Audrey) would jam to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (or Dancing Queen). Oh no, Craig is now handicapped! I hope you're happy now, Coachman. I'm sure Hunter and Hayley will sue you for it.**

 **2 That little Jamerich scene, my heart can't handle it. Jane is a naïve girl looking for love while Emmerich is the shy but sweet country boy. He'd be that boy who'd put his crush's interest at heart and considers her feelings before anything. Also, the Auradon side characters just casually trolling in the Animal Shelter XD Yeah, Kavan Bjorgman was implied that he used to have a crush on Tracy back in 4th grade. [Wow, loads have happened back then!]**

 **3 Some little bonding via attacking and robbing, seems like a Jay/Tracy thing if she were born a VK. She seems to behave like it, but she has the heart of an AK. I can't really say the same about Jones tho. Also, Jay wasn't completely aware of the human slaves' situation, I can't really blame him or the rest of the gang, but it really messed the tween slaves up. Also, a little Jacy couples hobby: Writing and Exchanging Letters. (Because why not? I mean Roman and Tracy write and exchange letters in the other AU too.)**

 **4 Forgive me, Jacy shippers! I added in Tracy's past with Eason because she feels at ease when it comes to opening up to Jay. But I think Jay got a little caught up in the moment (due to his feelings) so that's why he kissed her. Eason was a real jerk to Tracy, so Jay had every right to get mad. Aww, they kissed! (That usually doesn't happen until the final chapter.) But now Tracy doesn't want to talk to Jay anymore (because she has been dumped before, so she is hesitant of Jay's feelings for her were honest or fake) We will see what happens with this couple later on. The scene when Tracy asked Jay how many girls he had dated was a reference to 'The Last' by Wong Fu Productions (because I love romance drama)**

 **Random fact; It was originally written as Jay aggressively making out with Tracy before the Slap. But I feel like that won't be 'Jay' at all, more like Roman maybe. Jay would respect her but still wants to hold back his feelings for her. So I changed it to a kiss instead, Tracy is still conflicted about how she feels so she might need more time.**

 **[Roman: eh, not wrong. I would have just** **claimed Tracy as my girl on the spot.**

 **Jamie:** **SHAMELESS SWINE!**

 **Roman: I MEANT I WOULD HAVE JUST TOLD HER I LOVED HER!]**

 **Anyway, that is all for this c** **hapter. Feel free to favorite, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

 **Oh** **, and here is a short drabble of the Gang in Auradon (I may consider this as an inspiration for Wicked Chronicles):**

"Thanks for tutoring me, I've been flunking French." Tracy told her friends. Ben was tutoring French for his friends: basically, everyone who had not been paying attention or napped their way throughout French class.

"You're welcome." Ben nodded.

"Hey, why didn't you just ask me to tutor you instead?" Jay asked, grabbing a seat next to Tracy.

"Do you speak or understand French?" Tracy asked, amused.

"No, but I know how to _kiss_ in French." Jay winked suggestively over to the young Li.

"What's the difference between a normal kiss and a French one?" Tracy asked, being the late bloomer when it comes to the romance department.

"Uh……" Ben, the literal French one of the group, hesitated to answer.

"Let's just say the tongue is _NOT_ silent." Kitty helped translate, despite looking like a sweet and demure girl, Kitty knows a lot more than she seems. Mal has commented that Kitty's mind is a dark, scary place.

" _Nice save_." Chad gave Jay a hi-5.

"How do you know so much?" Carlos asked.

"A girl has her secrets." Kitty smirked.

Tracy kept silent for a few seconds, trying to understand what the rest were saying., before she eventually grew flustered and panicked.

"Uh…Ben, how do you say ' _screw you'_ in French?" Tracy panicked a little (flustered at the thought of Jay kissing her), begging Ben to help her out.

"Bah, who needs King French Toast? Here, let me help. Just repeat after me." Kitty went over, before she started making a rude gesture at the guys, **"F-"**

 **[Cuts scene, censored bleep]**

"Wow, you have quite the vocabulary there, Kitty." Evie blinked, while Mal was laughing.

"You know I don't swear!" Tracy corrected. "I know swear words after watching The Most Popular Girls in School series, but I just _choose_ not to say it."

"That is not the 'French' my sister meant!" Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, pardon my French." Kitty snickered.

"A for Effort." Kozi shrugged, before leaving the other guys staring in pure shock.

"Now that, is one stone cold cinderblock." Matt Hatter grinned, pouring tea into the teacups.

"At least now we know why she's still single." Evie blinked.

"I'm single because I want to be." Kitty replied.

"Wow, I have mad respect for you." Mal laughed.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Dreamwalking**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello readers, I am back with a new chapter. So in the last one, things ended pretty badly with Jay and Tracy, but this is sort of a dream-realm filler chapter for the gang. Anyways, back to review shout out:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah more secrets from the Isle are slowly unravelling, but it's a matter of time until the Secret Order (how Jones calls him and his social outcast friends) crack the case. I for one am actually surprised that Bill Sykes wasn't really mentioned among the Isle villains, so I naturally assume he runs the underground black markets with the Coachman. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this update.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review. Hhm I hadn't really out in much thought for the villains' historic backstories. But I do believe Tracy and some of her friends can try to convince the Islanders to change their thinking about Auradon people being rich snobs. I do think that Tracy would try to protest against unfair treatment of anyone towards VKs as she considers herself a human/women's'/animal/environment activist. Well, they do all live in Auradon and naturally believe everyone is Good and Fair (but Jones would differ that, because he knows there is ugly and bad in everyone). In the first book, there was supposed to be deleted scenes I never added in about Mal spending time with Ben and his brothers. Because Charlie and Dewey want anyone but Audrey to date their older brother, and Dewey senses that Ben and Mal have a soulmate connection and claims it's just as same as Dewey's relationship with January. I do think that despite being on the Isle, I'm sure at SOME point the Mainland folks would send over or consider sending in equipment to prevent unwanted or underage pregnancy. If not, that would be another add-on list of things to do when Tracy and Ben get back to Auradon. Well, in my view, Jay never really experienced what real love is like, I mean back on the Isle I can assume most of his ex-flings were only ones he was in 'lust' with, but even if the Isle folks are often having flings and hooking up, I don't think Jay would stoop down to the level of being a…(not really allowed to curse) playboy in heat if you will. I mean Drew Tremaine I can see, but not Jay. Or even if Jay had been a lowly playboy in the past, he grew to learn what love is over time (and eventually developed feelings for a certain Li sister). But if Jay were to have kids of his own prior to arriving Auradon, I am sure Tracy would be on one hand, kind towards children because she's the motherly one; but also, extremely angry at Jay for having so many relations with other girls. I don't really think Eason would ever be interested in Tracy, and Tracy never actually had a serious relationship with him; what they had was in the past and if they were to meet again, I do think he might still think she wasn't over him. I might write an Eason chapter in the future (because Jay wants to settle the score with the guy who broke his future girlfriend's heart) Well I am still on Chapter 2 of your story, but it's really good so far. (I've been super busy with assignments and upcoming finals lately so I might catch up the reading after finals are over) Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, care to do the disclaimers, Charles?**

 **Charles: Sure thing. Purpledolpin05 does not own any of the characters from Disney Descendants, or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She only owns her OCs and part of the story plot. Charlie out!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Cece?"

Tracy was crying to herself, hoping not to wake anyone. She was used to cry in silence, that was how she coped with all her middle school days or her family issues.

"Kids? Why aren't you two sleeping yet?" Tracy asked, drying her tears.

"What happened to you?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Tracy denied. "I got into a bit of a disagreement with Jay."

"Don't cry, Cece." January waddled over before giving Tracy a side-hug.

"I won't." Tracy smiled weakly at the kids.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eva asked.

"It's a very long story." Tracy sighed.

"Do you have a shorter, straight to the point version?" Yi asked.

"I suppose." Tracy nodded, she always found it easier to confine in her younger friends than people her age. "So Jay and I were just hanging out, being buddies and all. Until he did something that crossed the line of just being friends. But I was mad at him and might have slapped him."

"Did he lay a finger on you?" Jamie asked.

"Sort of, but not in any creepy way." Tracy quickly explained, after noticing the bottle Jamie was holding in her hands.

"Are you sure? Because I have this beautiful spiky bat in the back of the limo I have been DYING to use!" Jones asked.

"But you and Jay are _SOULMATES_! Just like me and January! Hayley says so!" Dewey started to hyper-vent.

"Dewey, I know you think Jay and I might make a cute couple, but things are difficult." Tracy sighed to herself, before she shook her head at the memory of Jay kissing her.

"This is why I hate teenage romance. You all make it so difficult! I mean my brother and Mal had a few misunderstandings, Carlos and Evie are in denial, Kozi literally fell for the guy who wanted to blow up the school, now you and Jay _too_?!" Charles listed.

"This is why I prefer the puppy love." Jenny motioned to January and Dewey.

"They are so meant to be." Theo nodded.

"Aren't you guys a bit too old or too young for the other to call yourselves soulmates?" James asked.

"I know that we're just little kids, but I already know January is meant for me." Dewey glanced at January before he blushed.

"How?" Eva asked, "By the time she's 16, you'll be like 21. The age gap seems a little…large."

"It may be a bit large now, but age is just a number. I mean my dad was 4 years older than my mom." Dewey nodded.

"Funny, that was what that creeper barman who works for Sykes said when he decided to marry Leta (a girl who used to look after Krystal when she was younger, she must be about 17 or 18 by now), she was _12_. He was in his mid-30s!" Krystal frowned.

"Note to self: tell Ben to stop child marriages permanently." Tracy wrote on her parchment.

"What makes you think you and Dewey here are meant to be together?" Jasmine asked.

"Because…Doyiee is always there to protect me." January used her limited toddler vocabulary to explain, before motioning, "and I love him big much!"

"Aww…" Christabel cooed.

"That's just kinda weird." Isaac commented.

[Song: A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman, slightly edited to fit Dewey's tone]

" _They can say, they can say we both sound crazy…_

 _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind._

 _I don't care, I don't care if you call me crazy…_

 _We can live in a world that we design._

 _Because every night I lie in bed,_

 _The brightest colors filled my head,_

 _A million dreams are keeping me awake…_

 _I think of what the world could be,_

 _A vision of The One I see,_

 _A million dreams, is all its gonna take…"_

" _Oh, a million dreams, for the world we're gonna make."_ Dewey took January's hand before he looked into her big brown eyes.

"As sweet as that serenade was, _I NEED MY SLEEP_!" Zevon threw a sack over.

"AHH! _SWEET MOTHER OF ARAGOG! IT'S A **GREMLIN**!_ Kids, get behind me. I'm gonna need 3 blowtorches and a pitchfork!" Tracy yelped, shielding the children behind her.

"No, this is my nightly skincare routine. You don't see the Zevon Zee-Zow you see every day!" Zevon pointed at his facial mask.

"Same. I need 10 hours of sleep for my Calvin Charisma Charm." Calvin pointed at a facial mask over his face.

"I can't believe we're dating drama kings." Robyn handed Kozi a dollar.

"I called for it." Kozi snickered. I mean, Yzma had this night skincare routine back when she was chasing after Kozi's then-llama father, so I guess the apple doesn't fall far from its tree.

"We all knew it was bound to happen when you are dating a bunch of drama kings." Kailani responded, glancing at Simon who still needed his childhood blankie to fall asleep even at the age of 17.

"Anyway, it's getting cold tonight and you should be sleeping!" Tracy pointed out.

"Fine, but you have to sing a lullaby!" Chloe nodded.

"What's a lullaby?" Craig asked, looking over.

"A lullaby is a song mommy usually sings to me before I sleep at night!" Dewey replied, before realizing that most of the children slaves didn't have a mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Dewey apologized.

"Don't be. Even if we had mothers at one point of our lives, they probably didn't want anything to do with us." Krystal shrugged.

"To be honest, I never knew what a mom is like, and my dad remarried like 8 times." Brandon piped in.

"Yeah, our stepmoms are awful housekeepers, awful cooks, awful advice givers." Brynn joked, before the children chuckled a bit.

"We never had lullabies back in the Mansion." Elite said in a silent tone.

"Yeah, the closest thing we had to a lullaby were songs about manslaughter and money-related." Zachary tried to lighten the mood.

"I think you're the closest thing we ever had to a real mother. One that doesn't throw us in the gutter." Cody grinned.

"I don't really see myself as a mother material…more like a big sister that plays the parental role." Tracy stated.

"I suppose I can sing a few lullabies to tuck you guys in." Tracy nodded, before she started to sing 'You'll Be In My Heart' and 'Tale As Old As Time' (those were Dewey's favorite lullabies, he'd have his mom and dad sing to him their love song before he went to sleep every night).

Not so long after, everyone fell asleep listening to the lullabies.

"Goodnight, kids." Tracy smiled to herself before covering Yuna and Chloe with her jacket. She walked back to the door and leaned against it, falling asleep.

She wasn't aware that Jay would enter the Warehouse a few minutes after her slumber.

' _Feisty…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings and I never meant for you to feel like you were nothing to me…'_ Jay thought, before he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Feisty." Jay whispered, smiling softly at the sleeping (and possibly drooling) scar girl. After that, Jay quickly snuck out and headed back to Mal's place.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

 **Back to Dreamland…**

Dewey opened up his eyes and found himself inside a building with a lot of doors down the halls.

"CHARLIE? BENNY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Dewey started walking around the place.

He spotted his cute little friend January playing with some Uno stacks outside of a door.

"Janoy, why are you here?" Dewey asked.

"scary." January simply hugged him.

"What's scary in there?" Dewey asked, before opening the door.

Behind the door, Dewey saw elderly men trapped in the bodies of aged donkeys. But they were still boys on the inside.

"I want my mommy…I want to go home…" one donkey cried.

"Let me go home!" another donkey cried.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to come here." A sinister, almost demonic, voice cackled.

Dewey quickly closed and locked the door when the man felt his presence.

"I am so sorry you had to see that…" Dewey tried to comfort his little girlfriend, before drying her tears.

"He is mean and scary." January sniffled.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I will always be here to protect you." Dewey assured her, before he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Doyiee, you're my hero." January gave a tiny smile.

"And you're my princess." Dewey giggled. "Hey, I'm going to find Benny, do you want to follow?"

"Yeah!" January nodded, as she accepted the offer.

After walking around, they realized that the building of doors was endless, and maybe one of them could be their way out.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"Where do you think Dewey is?" Charles asked Ben, as they walked down the hall of doors. Ben had tried to jump out of a window, but he ended up back at where he started.

Charles opened one door, only to find some sort of love shrine dedicated to Princess Audrey.

"Why did you leave me? Audrey, why?!" They saw Chad Charming curled into a ball and sobbing over their sweetheart photos.

"I hadn't seen anyone this devastated since I watched King Brady whining over Mikayla in Pair of Kings." Ben commented. (What? Just because you're a king doesn't mean you can't enjoy good sitcoms.)

"Remind Tracy to give Chad therapy when we go back." Charles looked up at Ben. He knew Tracy as the friend who tries to give good advice to everyone she meets, well most of the time.

"What about this door?" Charles opened up a blue-and-pink door.

Behind the door was Lonnie sword-fighting and bringing the school's ROAR team to victory. Even in her dreams, she is a fighter and wants to make her mom proud.

"Do you think we can find Dewey behind this door?" Charles opened up an amber door.

Inside was Gil sitting on his bed, plucking out fish bones pretending they were flower petals.

"I tell her, I tell her not. I tell her, I tell her not." Gil counted, with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, who are you counting fishbones over?" Charles asked.

"Oh, Tracy. She's really nice, and down-to-earth, and sweet and cute. Hey, do you think she'll like me too?" Gil asked.

"Uh I'm not sure." Charles blinked, this ain't good. Jay is the guy who should be with Tracy, not Gil.

"Let's try this one? Maybe Jones would know." Charles pointed at a dark grey door.

"How do you assume it is Jones?" Ben asked.

"It's dark grey, Jones loves that color, that and I can hear people screaming in peril in there. So, it is either Jones' dreamland; or the inside of Theo's laundry." Charles pointed out.

Ben opened up a dark grey door.

Inside the door was a land burnt down to the crisp, and Jones sitting on a throne holding a scepter made of bones of his enemies, laughing with menace while watching Jackie and Chloe taxing villagers and dictating lives.

"Oh hi Benny, hi Charlie." Jones returned to his regular friendly demeanor and waved to the kids.

"Uh have you seen Dewey?" Charles asked.

"I'm afraid not." Jones shrugged.

"Ok, thanks for asking anyway." Ben bowed politely, before closing the door. Welp, at least now he knows what Jones's mind thinks of all the time.

Ben tried another door, but he ended up in what he can assume as the Shan sisters' dreams.

Yuko and Yuki were both dreaming about forming their own harem with rich aristocrat males, but their prime fantasy consort was Jay.

"What's in there?" Charles asked when Ben slammed the door shut.

"Something I am just glad Tracy wasn't here to see it. It's two of Jay's exes." Ben replied while shuddering, "I need to wash my eyes with detergent and holy water when I wake up."

"Don't worry, Jenny has a batch in her bag. Theo disgusts her a lot." Charles shrugged.

* * *

 **Switch scenes**

"Maybe it's this one?" January opened up one of the doors.

Behind the door, the two kids saw Jay sitting on the floor, looking at his phone.

"Are we in Jay's dream?" Dewey asked before January ran over to Jay.

"Jay?" January called out.

Jay didn't seem to notice the kids calling for him. The screen of his phone started to project a several photographs and videos (which Dewey assumes are Jay's significant memories) around Jay's 'room'.

Some were pictures of Jay with the Tourney team members celebrating victories with pizza (before getting rudely interrupted by Theo walloping the pizzas, Charles and Dewey holding their blonde friend from flirting with the cheerleaders), Lonnie and Hayley stopping Jones and Tracy from fighting the cheerleaders, Ben carrying his brothers over his shoulders.

There were pictures of the time everyone went to the waterpark, Jay was teaching January how to swim, while Tracy sat by the corner of the pool (she can't swim, Jay offered to be her personal coach but Jones got a tranquilizer dart ready). Another picture of Jay trying to balance a 6-month-old baby Jayden with his hand on the surface of the water. Pictures of Jones and Carlos pushing Chad into the pool, before getting chased down the juice bar by an angry and drenched Chad Charming.

* * *

[Song that fits the Jacy scenes: She Is by Ben Rector]

" _Bet you can't beat me in arm wrestling!" Jay dared Tracy._

" _Try me, Parsalmouth!" Tracy smirked, accepting the challenge._

" _What's the bet this time?" Jay rolled up his sleeves._

" _If I win, you have to help Mrs. Potts with babysitting duty." Tracy stated, as they started arm-wrestling._

" _Ok, but if I win, you have to kiss my lips." Jay thought for a moment before coming up with his punishment._

" _W-What?" Tracy stammered, almost losing focus for a moment which led Jay to victory._

" _Haha, I win. Time to pay the piper." Jay winked at her, before jokingly puckering his lips._

" _Fine…close your eyes." Tracy sighed as Jay obeyed her._

The duo could see Tracy having a mischievous glint in her eyes, she silently kissed her fist before-

 _PUNCH!_

 _Tracy punched Jay right on the lips._

" _OW!" Jay winced in pain, before realizing that his lips were bleeding._

" _You said I'd have to kiss you, but you never I have to use my mouth." Tracy teased Jay, before turning away, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and wash my hands…with detergent and holy water."_

" _She just played me, didn't she?" Jay turned to his guy friends._

" _Like a flute." Hunter laughed._

" _Damn, she can pull a mean punch." Calvin Charming blinked._

" _Jay? Jaaaaay?" Ben waved his hand in front of Jay's face, he had a stupid lovestruck smile on his face._

"She is awesome." _Jay smiled to himself, watching Tracy getting a fist bump from Jones._

" _You made someone bleed, I am so PROUD of you, sis!" Jones cheered for his sister._

* * *

" _I still don't get why we have to be at this Valentines' Spring Fling." Kozi grumbled._

" _Are you angry because your boyfriend is on the Isle?" Simon asked._

" _Psh, as if." Kozi snarled before Simon backed off._

" _Hi Jay~" "Happy Valentines' Day, Jay!" "Can you save a dance for me later?"_

 _A swarm (at least that was how Jones described it) of pretty girls were surrounding the popular Arabian athlete the moment he walked into the dance hall._

" _Hey Lonnie, need me to cover up your shift so you can go party with Aziz?" Jones walked over to his oldest sister._

" _I thought you're in charge of the photo booth?" Lonnie remembered._

" _Nah, watching people making kissy faces at each other? I would rather stick my face inside a flaming volcano." Jones shuddered._

" _Then who the Fanfables is in charge of the photobooth?" Lonnie asked._

" _Carlos and Evie volunteered to help." Jones stated._

" _C'mon, Cece. Don't be shy!" Dewey shouted, attempting to pull Tracy out of the kitchen._

" _No, I look hideous!" Tracy hissed._

" _Oh, come on, you can't look as awful as Gazelle Dingbat." Charles snorted._

" _HEY! IT IS JESSICA DINGWALL!" the blonde princess yelled._

" _I'm sure Jay would like it." Jamie pointed out._

" _As if, he's got plenty of hot girls hounding him." Tracy mumbled to herself._

" _You're hot too." Theo nodded. "And the few girls I am not attracted to."_

" _C'mon, at least you're here to save us a dance." Jenny pointed out._

" _Ugh fine. You're all lucky I love you…" Tracy sighed, before walking out. She was wearing a white dress with red stripes with a red bow tied around the waist._

" _I feel so underdressed." Tracy commented. "I hadn't worn this old thing since I went to my grandparents' 50_ _th_ _year anniversary dinner. It feels kind of tight."_

" _It HAS been over 3 years sine you've worn that dress." Jones shrugged._

" _Honey, you've never looked better." Mal patted Tracy's back, before giving a look, "Look who's drooling?"_

" _Theo with the roasted beef?" Jenny joked._

 _Jay caught himself staring at Tracy after seeing her outfit for the dance._

" _Aw, Jay are you drooling?" Carlos teased._

" _Yes, yes I am." Jay nodded, feeling unashamed._

" _Pervert." Jones yelled, before setting Jackie and Chloe for a hunt._

" _Hey Scruffy." Tracy went over to talk to Jay, offering him a glass of water._

" _Howdy Feisty." Jay tried to be calm._

" _Here you go, figured you could use a drink after being hounded by all those girls from the cheer squad." Tracy shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets._

" _Thanks." Jay chugged down the water._

" _So, how do I look? Hideous?" Tracy turned to her friends._

" _You look stunning." Lonnie giggled._

" _Totally cute." Evie gave a wink._

" _You look less revolting than usual." Chad responded._

" _And you look less annoying than normal." Tracy playfully replied._

" _You're so…hot." Jay blurted out, before he corrected, "I mean, your body temperature is hotter than normal today."_

" _Thanks, I had to spend half a day at a sauna with the girls." Tracy seemed taken aback by Jay's sudden compliment before shrugging._

" _Ok, time for a dance!" Jones announced, before playing a song._

Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes

" _Jones, what are you playing?"_

" _I LOVE THIS SONG!" Jones shouted._

" _Me too!" Tracy cheered along._

" _You're not helping!" Lonnie hissed._

" _Fine, next up: The Potential Breakup Song." Jones joked, making lovers uncomfortable._

" _Why don't we play a good song that everyone can enjoy!" Ben suggested._

" _How about Everyday I Love You?" Jane suggested._

" _You mean Everyday I Loathe You?" Jones asked._

" _It's Love not Loathe." Evie corrected._

" _Not the way we sing it." Jones smirked, causing some girls to swoon a bit at Jones._

" _He gets me!" Freddie Faciliar cheered._

" _Jones!" Taylor son of Naveen and Tiana hissed over. Jamie knew her oldest brother has a crush on Freddie, but half the girls at school had a bad-boy-rebel crush on Jones at one point._

" _Fine, next up:_ _爱上你_ _(Ai Shang Ni; Loving You) by S.H.E." Jones announced, playing a Mandarin song._

" _We used to rap and sing to this song!" Max laughed._

" _Let's dance, Connor!" Annie dragged a boy she's dating from her boarding school._

" _I remember having such a huge girl crush on them. I mean Ella was fine." Lizzie nodded._

" _We ALL had girl crushes on SHE." Lonnie rephrased._

" _So…wanna dance?" Jay offered a hand._

" _Um…" Tracy nervously rubbed her arm, before nodding._

" _Hey Jay?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Happy Valentines' Day."_

" _Back at ya, Tracy."_

 _The two of them looked at each other before smiling._

* * *

" _Wohoo! I'm the King of the world!" Theo screamed._

" _No, you're not. And put on your trousers, your NeoCortex boxers are starting to creep everyone out." Jenny threw his trousers at the blonde boy._

" _JACKIE! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Uncle Chip panicked when he saw little Jackie already running around naked._

" _NO!" Jackie protested._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!" Uncle Chip exclaimed._

" _Chloe, take your flu medicine."_

" _YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Chloe ran off with Jackie before Uncle Chip, Former King Beast and Former Queen Belle ran after the two kids._

" _C'mon kids, we still need to collect firewood for tonight's campout." Ben called out._

This was from the time Ben and the whole gang (teens and kids) went camping last summer. It was one heck of a camping trip. I mean, Ben's parents, plus Grandpa Maurice, Uncle Chip, Chandler and Fiona (children of Lumiere and Fifi), Angelica (daughter of Angelique the Christmas angel from Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas, also Chandler's girlfriend), Elian (CJ for short) and his sister Clora (dating Fiona), and Mrs. Potts (Charles seemed kind of disturbed that his grandpa Maurice is dating Mrs. Potts considering Uncle Chip was the Beasty Brothers' godfather)

" _This reminds me of Summer Camp 2010. Remember when you lost to Jones in a game of poker?" Tracy elbowed Chad Charming._

" _Yeah, loser has to go skinny-dipping in the lake. Of course, we were all kids back then, so he lost his appeal before girls found him appealing to date." Max Darling nodded._

" _Rude, I have a 6-pack and manly abs." Chad Charming defended himself._

" _Suuuuuuure." Tracy snorted._

" _You know, I have a six-pack too." Jay piped in, trying to make conversation._

" _What's a 6-pack and ad's?" Chloe asked._

" _It's like this weird fat shapes on your chest to the belly, girls are obsessed over it for some reason, but over the years people start to let themselves go." Jamie replied._

" _Abs are what we call a lot of Abe Lincoln card collections!" Charlie gave another answer._

 _Jones and Tracy started to howl with laughter, before wheezing._

" _Why are your siblings laughing like hyenas?" Audrey asked Lonnie._

" _Yeah, they get like that sometimes." Lonnie shrugged._

" _Those are my kids." Tracy dried a tear from her eye, before beaming with pride._

" _And my kids." Jay joked before Tracy pushed his face away._

" _Wohoo!" Tracy dropped her bags before lifting January over her shoulders, and dashed over to show the toddler the beautiful waterfalls._

" _WHEE!" January squealed in joy._

* * *

"Why can't Jay see us?" January looked at Dewey.

"maybe he's too sad he can't feel that we're here?" Dewey asked, before giving Jay a hug.

"bye Jay. Please don't be sad." January gave her godfather a side-hug before they left.

"Maybe this room?" Dewey opened up a door, leading to a dark room.

" _Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break Granny's vase…"_

Dewey saw a very young Tracy apologizing to her father. There was a bandage covering her left cheek.

* * *

"You know what, forget it." Shang turned around, disappointed and angry. "For just once, why can't you be just like your sister, Lonnie?"

Tracy tried to say something, but looked down at the floor, clenching her fists.

Everything she ever did to please her father, she was always second-best. Last place. Never enough. Is Lonnie the only child her parents cared for?!

* * *

"Time to go shopping for Chinese New Year." Mulan and her mother Fa Li took Tracy, Lonnie and Jones to go shopping.

Mulan took Jones to buy some shirts for him.

A young 9-year-old Tracy and 10-year-old Lonnie walked into a clothes shop.

Tracy saw a pretty blue dress on the rack. She thought it might look cute on her. Maybe she might look like a girl for a change?

"I want that one." Lonnie pointed at the dress Tracy was looking at.

"B-But I think it might look nice on me too." Tracy voiced out.

"You're younger and that dress is too big and looks unshapely on you, let your sister buy the dress. You can always wear it next year when Nini grows taller." Fa Li responded simply, "besides, that dress won't look nice on you."

"What about this dress?" Fa Li picked out a frilly dress.

"No thank you." Tracy declined, before she excused herself.

"So what do you want to buy?" Mulan went to check on her daughters.

"I like this one." Lonnie had tried out the blue dress, it fits her like a glove.

"Can I have this one?" Tracy picked out a black hoodie with cool lightning bolt prints that was meant for boys.

"Ah Ling (how the elders called Tracy, by her Mandarin name), that is meant for boys!" Fa Li shook her head.

"But I like this one." Tracy insisted.

"I saw this pretty dress just now, maybe you'll like it?" Mulan picked out a pink cheongsam made of fine silk.

"No, that's gross!" Tracy gagged out loudly. "I **hate** dresses! I HATE PINK COLOUR!"

* * *

"Ok, since you all did well for your exams, you can pick out a present." Mulan told her children as they walked past a supermarket.

Tracy was looking at a cute teddy bear, but before she could say anything Lonnie had taken the bear, while Jones picked out a toy car before playing with it.

"Well, what do you want for your gift?" Li Shang asked.

She found herself walking into a bookshop, this was the only place she can be herself. Lonnie will never find anything 'girly' in here. She knew Lonnie will always be the girly one, so she might as well be the tomboyish bookworm.

"This one." Tracy picked up a book.

 _Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone_. She was drawn by the pretty book cover of a young boy wearing glasses with a scar on his forehead.

He has a scar on his face, just like her! She flipped open the book before reading a few pages, absorbed by the storyline.

She hugged the book in her arms tightly.

"Ok then." Shang nodded, before paying for the book. While he wasn't as proud of Tracy as he was of Lonnie, but he was told and reminded that his second daughter resembled him the most.

"Thank you, daddy." Tracy gave a happy smile, hugging the book.

* * *

" _You're worthless."_

" _Why are you such a clumsy and violent child?"_

" _A lady never plays in the dirt or have disgusting scars all over her face."_

The two kids saw Tracy curling in a ball, surrounded by people judging her.

" _Girls shouldn't be so violent and aggressive."_

" _Why can't you be smart, like your sister?"_

" _OMG, have you seen Lonnie's sister? She's like a total loser."_

" _Lonnie has a sister? I thought she's an only child."_

" _I heard she singlehandedly gave Chad Charming a beatdown!"_

" _What? She should be on the Isle!"_

" _Shh, she might hear us!"_

" _No boy would ever love something like YOU!"_

" _Why can't you be as athletic as your sister or your parents?"_

" _You're the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang? I don't see it."_

" _You bring nothing but shame to your family name!"_

Most of the people judging her were classmates, teachers, her family. (minus Jones, he was the only person who understood his sister more than Lonnie had)

A boy walked out of the shadows, before sneering coldly at her.

 _"You're a monster! You're a freak! A FREAK!"_

"Who is that?" January asked.

"Eason…" Dewey realized who the last boy was.

"Let's go. We need to save her." Dewey held January's hand before they tried to fight through the crowd.

"Cece, don't listen to them!" January called out.

"Yeah, you're so much more!" Dewey cried out.

Tracy stopped crying, before looking up and saw the kids.

"You're the kindest person I ever met." Dewey shouted. "You're not afraid to be yourself."

"He's right…" Tracy mumbled silently, before standing up.

"Don't stand up, your posture is ungraceful!" the first was Madam Mai, the matchmaker lady who hated her (that, and she wasn't fond of Mulan).

"Oh no, she's probably gonna slaughter us all." One girl exclaimed in sarcasm.

"You know what I think of you people? Nothing! Fine, I am a roguish, nerdy, violent tomboy with zero grace!" Tracy stood up for herself, "I give no care about what YOU think! I used to be ashamed of all my flaws, but guess what? This is the real me, and I am proud and unashamed of who I am."

One by one, the "people" started to vanish.

The only person left was Eason, he looked only a child but maybe that's how he looked to Tracy in that significant memory.

"You'll always be a loser, Tracy Li." He insulted. "Nobody can ever love someone like you."

Tracy started to laugh, confusing Eason.

"You're wrong. Even if I might never find a person who will romantically love me. But I have friends who I love and love me back unconditionally." Tracy defended herself, "unlike you, I learn from my mistakes."

"You'll always be that weak little girl." Eason tried to argue back.

"That _weak little girl_ who used to be shy and wears pretty dresses? She's so gone." Tracy scoffed, "I have changed a lot ever since you last saw me and I have never been proud of who I am today. And I grew to love myself for all the flaws I have. DEAL WITH IT!"

Eason vanished, before the kids ran to hug her.

"I'm proud of you, Cece." Dewey grinned.

"And I am glad to see you kids. Why are you here?" Tracy asked.

"We're trying to find Benny and Charlie." Dewey stated.

"Well, wherever there's adventures or Jamie, you'll find Charles." Tracy thought, before agreeing to assist them to find Dewey's brothers.

"Where are we?" she asked, walking into the hall of doors.

"Some kind of inter-dream space." Dewey replied.

"Like a big house with doors!" January exclaimed, before she laughed.

"So we're all dream-walking?" Tracy asked.

"Kind of. Sometimes I can connect with my brothers through dreams." Dewey nodded.

"Neat." Tracy smiled.

"Jay was having memories in his dreams." January told her.

"He was dreaming about you, about us, about everyone who is friends with him." Dewey stated.

"Cece? Can I ask you a question?" Dewey called out while Tracy opened up a door before quickly shutting it.

"Word of the wise, do not open that door!" Tracy pointed at a door. "Seriously, what is WRONG with that Harry Hook?!"

[Harry's dream: Ruling the world with Uma and they were celebrating in a special and festive manner, to say the very least.]

"What was behind the door?" January asked.

"I don't know, and I don't WANT to know." Dewey told January.

"DEWEY?" someone yelled.

"Sounds just like Ben." Tracy muttered in realization.

"BENNY! CHARLIE!" Dewey opened up one door, before running into the room.

The "room" morphed into the Enchanted Lake treehouse.

Ben and Charlie heard Dewey's faint voice from another room, before they dashed into the room.

"BEN! CHARLIE!" Dewey waved at two distant figures.

"DEWEY!" Ben waved over.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER THERE?!" Tracy yelled.

"WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?!" Ben exclaimed.

"STOP SAYING THAT EVERY TIME I CRASH YOUR PLACE FOR SLEEPOVERS!" Tracy joked back, before she took the two kids to the treehouse to find Ben and Charlie. She was sent to Auradon for boarding school for as long as she could remember, and Ben has always been like an older brother figure, so naturally Tracy and Jones often had sleepovers at Ben's place (or castle) with all their friends.

* * *

 **Random flashback…**

Charles: hey Ben, can I borrow your bathroom?

Ben: Not now. Dewey's in the shower.

Tracy: (walks in) hey, can I borrow your bathroom, Ben? I am in a hurry.

Ben: Uh ok?

Charles: get in the line, sister! (treats and thinks of the Li duo as siblings)

Jones: (Barges in) I. NEED. TO. BORROW. DA. BATHROOM.

Ben: WHY CAN'T YOU ALL USE THE BATHROOM DOWNSTAIRS?!

Charles: because our _DAD_ just used it.

Ben: say no more. But why are Jones and Tracy here, they're supposed to be with their family to that big Book Fair they promised you after you won third place for the Story Telling competition. *looks at Tracy*

Jones: Yeah but then mom and dad had to cancel to go for Lonnie's "Ballet Reception"

Tracy: *disappointed, but tries to hide it* Meh, I am used to being let down. Besides, I HATE ballet or pink or tutus or those lousy prims and proper's.

* * *

 **Present time**

"I missed you Benny," Dewey hugged Ben.

"What about me?" Charles joked before the three brothers hugged each other.

"So what brings you all here?" Ben turned to Tracy and January.

"I ran into January and we eventually asked Tracy to tag along." Dewey replied.

"Speaking of which, have you run into Jamie, Jenny or Theo on your way here?" Tracy asked.

"Kind of. Jamie was having a skating tournament dream; Jenny was cat-walking for Evie's Spring collection, and Theo was making kissy faces with a wax statue of Debby Ryan." Charles shrugged, listing the people he ran into on the way here.

"I walked into what I can only assume is the inside of Audrey's mind. Girl wears too much pink, it's just as devilish as Dolores Umbridge." Tracy commented.

"Cece, do you think it's _my_ fault that Benny and Mal or that you and Jay aren't together anymore? Don't you love each other?" Dewey turned to the older girl.

Ben was surprised, before he and Tracy exchanged a look.

"Look kids. I know you really want Mal and Ben to get back together; or for Jay and I to get together. But love is difficult sometimes." She told them, sitting on the grassy field.

"How?" January asked.

"Sometimes when you love somebody, you have to learn that…it's not easy to force and change yourself to be someone you're not, just for your lover. You can never change who you really are inside, and being a couple is about understanding, respecting, trusting each other." Ben replied, with a tone of regret in his voice.

"Then is it _my_ fault?" Dewey asked, slumping his shoulders.

"No, it is never your fault, Dewey." Tracy dried his tears. "Let me quote something from the late and wise Robin Williams from Mrs. Doubtfire."

"Sometimes couples may get back together; and sometimes they don't, dear. And if they don't, don't blame yourself. Just because Ben and Mal, or Jay and I, don't love each other. It doesn't mean we don't love you." Tracy assured the two children before she hugged them.

"Yeah, we're just taking a break from the other person." Ben nodded. "I love Mal, but I am not sure if she feels that way back."

"What about you?" Ben turned to Tracy.

"I don't know. Love gets difficult when you're a teenager." Tracy groans in frustration. "I mean I am kind of in a conflict here."

"Gil kind of has a thing for her, and she is kind of in a rut with Jay." Charles translated.

"I kind of also ran into a bundle of Jay's beautiful exes, and now I am not even sure if Jay sees me as a friend or a side-fling." Tracy scratched her hair in frustration.

"You uh wanna talk about it?" Ben asked. Looks like he and Tracy are in the same boat in the love troubles department.

"Nah, we can talk over it tomorrow when we get out of the Isle in one piece, because I am sure your parents and the Emperor can have me thrown in jail if I fail to get the King and the emperor's baby grandson home safe and sound." Tracy joked.

"Hey, wanna go check out the treehouse?" Dewey suggested, before he took January to show her the family treehouse.

"We used to have lots of adventures here." Charles admired a swing hanging from a branch.

"The time you guys threw mud on me." Tracy snorted.

"It was meant for Jones and Max," Ben explained.

"Or the time you and Charlie tried to get even the next year when you accidentally buried me in leaves." Tracy added.

"You walk in on pranks a lot." Charles stated.

"Eh, used to it." Tracy shrugged, before she went over to check on January.

"I miss this. Hanging out like old times." Ben commented.

"You mean like how life used to be when we were all kids? Yeah I miss it too." Tracy nodded.

"Remember when we would all gather around the fire and listen to mom telling us stories during winter?" Dewey remembered.

"While you guys were enjoying winter stories and hot cocoa, Lonnie, Jones and I would help Granma make tang-yuan at home. Jones and I would make a huge mess until we got banned from the kitchen." Tracy laughed.

"What else did you do?" January asked, eager and curious.

"We sometimes gather in the living room in Ben's place and we'd rock to Camp Rock, Cheetah Girls, High School Musical and that one musical episode from Even Stevens: Influenza the Musical." Tracy listed.

"We used to joke that Ben looks like Zac Efron. I mean he was casted as Troy in his 5th grade school play." Charles nodded.

"Yeah, and we casted Chad as Chad. Boy couldn't get any egotistic

"I was just thankful High School Musical won over Floss: The Musical. I do not care what the old Theater teacher Mr. Dante said. Floss the Musical is never going to work!" Tracy claimed, "just because his song made it into that Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode, it does not mean everyone wants to sing it."

"It was one of those songs that you find annoying but strangely catchy at the same time." Ben stated.

"Like the Macarena song Uncle Chip jams to." Charles nodded.

"Until today I can still remember the lyrics, it haunts me in my sleep." Tracy stated before attempting to sing a verse.

" _I've got beef between my teeth, but I would be boss, if I had flossed."_

"You are right, that is annoyingly catchy." Dewey blinked.

"Told ya." Ben gave a stern nod.

"When we get back, do you think we should tell mom and dad; or keep this between us?" Charles asked.

"You have to tell them, because someone is bound if find something fishy when their King and Princes have gone MIA for over 48 hours." Tracy commented. "I mean, Jones mentioned that they had the Theater teacher Miss Nigel to cover up for us, but she can only do so much to help."

"Maybe you're right." Ben sighed, before turning to Dewey. "Did the Coachman hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Never better. Cece saved me and Janoy and all the rest of the children slaves."

"And Donkey Uncles!" January chimed in.

"W…What do you mean?" Ben paused for a moment.

"The Coachman, Mr. Barker?" Tracy began, "I assume maybe our history books rarely mentioned his name in our textbooks of Great Heroes and Fallen Villains. He was briefly mentioned in Pinocchio's biography in our textbook. The Ministry of Education deemed the Coachman's deeds too gruesome and disturbing that they censored majority of him out in our history books."

"The owner of Pleasure Island and he sold donkeys off." Ben remembered a bit.

"There's more. When Pinocchio escaped, sometime after The Coachman was arrested and taken to the Isle. I don't think the attorneys believed in Pinocchio's testament about the Coachman turning the naughty children into donkeys. There was lack of evidence and most people just assumed the lost children died of fatigue or whatever influenza was spreading then. So the lack of evidence and solid proof of children being turned in donkeys, but the Coachman was arrested over apparently lots of delayed tax payments (with a big place like Pleasure Island, I assume there is LOTS of damage to pay, and I headcannon Pinocchio taking place in the late 1890s to at least early 1920s, but since Auradon timeline makes no sense it is plausible the movie timeline could have happened in the 1950s-ish) and kidnapping." Tracy explained.

"Nobody ever suspected of his wrongdoings?" Ben asked slowly.

"Back then the main hit influenza was apparently the Spanish Flu…or the Asian Flu. Like I said, the kidnappings took place between the span of World War I and II, or a little bit after. Children are often left as orphans or to die of malnourishment or sent to live with other living relatives." Tracy stated. She pays a LOT of attention in History class; while Jones pays attention to whichever warlords that exist in History.

"That Coachman guy is evil, I'm talking evil than Mal's mom evil. He runs the human syndicate here, along with his partner Mr. Sykes." Charles stated.

"He still keeps children as his slaves. And the slaves get sold off to work when they are older!" Dewey added.

"Yeah, and remember when The Coachman was arrested, he apparently runs the donkey-cabbie business here. But here's the catch, the donkeys he collected a year prior to his arrestment are the Original Missing boys." Tracy told Ben, before Ben felt a cold shiver down his spine.

"That is awful." Ben slumped his shoulders, feeling guilty of not being able to do more to help.

"This is _not_ your fault, Ben. Nobody saw this coming. Not even Mal or the rest. According to Jay, the Coachman hid his shady deeds all hidden in the dark." Tracy told Ben, assuring him. "Very few people knew of the Barker-Sykes syndicate, I call it something else but there are kids present and I am not allowed to use that kind of language."

"We've got a lot of things to do when we get back to Auradon…" Ben shook his head, sighing, before looking up at Tracy.

"Tracy, would you do me the honor," Ben offered his hand, "If you'd be my advisor? You seem more knowledgeable of the civilian matters than I am."

"I'm not sure if I should be involved in Politics, I broke more rules than Audrey breaking her nails." Tracy hesitated. "Maybe a part-time kind of thing, I mean I am already your Royal Babysitter with the Royal Chumps. I am willing to do whatever it takes to help these people."

"That's a selfless act," Dewey nodded.

"VK or AK, we are still humans, we breath the same air, we live in the same Earth." Charles nodded.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Ben hugged his brothers.

"By the way, how is it possible that we are all dream-walking?" Tracy paused before asking.

"Beats me. The universe works in mysterious ways. Like the lunch mystery meat." Charles shrugged.

Ben felt himself feeling lighter, before looking down. He was slowly fading and dissolving.

"Ben? What's happening to him?!" Tracy panicked.

"He's waking up!" Charles and Dewey replied.

"See you later at noon." Ben forced a smile, he didn't want to wake up from this dream but he had no choice.

"Hang in there, Benny." Charles reached out to hug his older brother.

"Stay strong. We love you." Dewey joined in the group hug, before Ben eventually vanished.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Tracy went over to comfort Charles and Dewey, looking up at the sky. Hopefully everything will be alright.

"Thank you, Tracy." Charles smiled weakly.

"We're all strong warriors, we can go through this." Tracy encouraged them.

"We love you, and thank you for the talk to Ben about your love problems." Dewey hugged Tracy.

"Well, I promised from the day I met you guys I would be there to protect you guys at all cost." Tracy gave a small smile.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, that's all for this chapter. It was certainly fun to write about some of the gang travelling through dreams. There are a lot more dreams of the characters I wanted to explore more on, but I only picked out a few.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 I like that the kids treat Tracy and the older kids like older siblings/parental roles. I mean I can see Hunter and Hayley considering adopting considering they are the oldest (or somewhat responsible/mature) than the gang. Considering the Isle children were never exposed to what family love is like, (like lullabies) so the AKs would have to teach them. Also, Zevon with a nightly skincare routine is something I can TOTALLY see happening. The Zevon Zee-Zow doesn't come easy and having the gang mistaken him as a Gremlin (looks like you got a load of baggage to deal with, Kozi)**

 **2 The Dream Realm was interesting to write about, especially exploring the inner thoughts of the characters. The first dream Dewey and January were exposed to happens to be a projection of memories of the Donkey Slaves. I always feel terrible for the slaves because the donkeys never got to escape. Some of the dreams were good, some were bad, some are just plain gross to the characters having to witness it (Ben about Yuko and Yuki's Jay harem dream, and Tracy about Harry's dream of celebrating with Uma). Those two's minds are too clean for the internet/dream-realm. Jay's dream was more of how he was feeling at the moment with his memory projection (about his misadventures with his friends at Auradon, and some fluff memories of himself with Tracy or spending time with Jayden and January)**

 **3 Another mini flashback for Tracy explaining some of her inner struggles and the reason why she became who she is today. In most of my headcannons, she used to be a shy, sweet girly girl who likes playing with dolls, braid hair, read storybooks and wears pretty dresses. But here, we see that she chooses to become a tomboy and strays far away from feminine stuff because she was already aware that she will never measure up to her "perfect older sister" and that everything she does will never be good enough for her family. This was from a time Tracy was envious of Lonnie and practically hated her sister because she is oh-so perfect. Also, apparently, she grew to love Harry Potter because she felt inspired that a person with scar(s) can be strong and brave despite their physical flaws, and that would lead to her passion for writing stories.**

 **4 Some fluff bonding with the Beasty Brothers, Tracy and January. Because Ben considers the Li siblings (Jones and Tracy at most) as part of his family, and January is his future sister-in-law. Jones and Tracy have known Ben since pre-school and crash his place a few times (I assumed that Li Shang sent his two youngest children to boarding school while Lonnie remained homeschooled in China until first grade, so I guess it's another reason Tracy and Jones feel that their parents are more biased on Lonnie.) Also, a little Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) quote from Tracy to the younger kids, because Dewey would feel that it was his fault Bal and Jacy have broken up.**

 **5 The time lapse between Descendants current timeline and their parents' timeline confuses me sometimes, because I view Pinocchio taking place in the late 1890s to the early 1920s or 1940s because with that many boys being abducted and turned into donkeys, it would be logical if the timeline occurred during World War I and II since many children are left as orphans. And I assume authorities would think the missing boys just died of the many, many influenzas back then. The timelines are driving my head mad unless the 1920s/1940s transformed into 2000s in a short span of 20 years.**

 **That's all for today. Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Double Trouble**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey there fellow readers, I am back with another chapter, wow after a long time here comes the It's Going Down arc. Back to review shoutouts:**

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review, yeah the timelapse can be annoying somethings and very confusing but I just decided to go with the 'It's Disney, anything is possible' theory. The Isle folks are rarely or never even given familial love, which is just heartbreaking. Well, Tracy might be the odd one of the family (along with Jones) but she still seeks for her family's approval as she is very family-oriented and yearns for the day she makes her father as proud as he is usually proud of Lonnie. Hope you will find this chapter interesting.

To PrettyReckessLaura: thanks for the review, hope you will like this update.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review. The time lapse is confusing so I decided some time between or after World War 1 and 2 is the best bet for timeline settings for most of the kingdom's history. Wow, those are some really interesting and informative facts. Yeah Yuko and Yuki are very interesting and complexed femme fatales characters, and they love being the center of attention, especially among men. Hhm well Lonnie has been trying hard to mend the broken relationship between her siblings, they are better now but Lonnie wasn't aware that her past actions affected her younger siblings (Jones becoming antisocial, Tracy becoming a bookworm and the rebellious tomboy we all know today) Those are some good ideas, but we will have to see what would happen later on during the Boat Battle scene. Well I hadn't fully drafted out Tracy's Isle Reformation list yet but one of them would be ending slavery (that would come to conflict to human traffickers as they need their slaves to do their bidding) and I think that the Auradon Councilmen might dismiss her believing she was just 'being silly' or 'unheard of'. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Krystal, do the disclaimer.**

 **Krystal: Sure, this authoress here does not own any of the Descendants characters or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She just owns her OCs and part of the plot. Enjoy.**

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Jay was on his way back to Mal's hideout, before he felt someone following him. He had left his jacket with Tracy, knowing that she gets cold very easily. He smiled a bit to himself, it was cute when Tracy holds onto the sleeve of his jacket whenever she wants to subtly borrow his jacket to wear.

"Who is it? Show yourself. I will not hesitate to fight you off." Jay warned.

To his surprise, two identical and gorgeous young ladies came out of the shadows.

"My, my. Looks like Agnes Tremaine was right." Yuko began, before checking him out. [Well, Jay left his jacket at the Warehouse, so he was only wearing his sleeveless dirty yellow tank top with a black snake print. And he's the eye candy among the Isle ladies]

"Look who's finally shown up after all these years." Yuki nodded, as the two girls circled the son of Jafar. "And _damn_ , looks like someone has been working out a lot lately."

Yuki was eying Jay's muscular figure, which made Jay a little uncomfortable.

"And he dares to threaten and fight us? Still liking it rough, I see." Yuko smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jay scoffed, he dated the Shan Sisters prior to arriving Auradon, and shamefully he admitted they were one of his best flings.

"You don't remember our old times alone?" Yuki played coy. Clearly, they were trying to get back with their shared ex-boyfriend.

"Uma warned us not to interact with any of the Isle traitors, Yuki." Yuko turned to her sister.

"She did, but who are we to judge? Gil broke the rules too." Yuki scoffed. "We know he's been sneaking that Gremlin infant to the Warehouse to meet up with his Secret Woman."

"What do you both want?" Jay frowned, the two exes were very flirty and flighty back when he used to date them.

"Easy. _You_." The two sisters smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I am not interested." Jay tried to turn them down.

"Playing hard to get, I see?" Yuko snickered.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I am hard to get." Jay rolled his eyes, quoting what Tracy would respond every time he flirts with her. He used to think she was a tease, but now he realized she was just afraid to fall in love and get heartbroken.

"Just be thankful none of us warned the other girls you used to go out with." Yuki snarled over.

"What we had was in the past." Jay stated.

"Nonsense. _You can take the boy out of the Isle, but you can never take the Isle out of the boy_." Yuko scoffed.

"What we had was not healthy." Jay tried to let them down, but according to Brandon the two sisters have gone mentally unstable.

"Besides, I already have someone now." Jay added.

"Oh, no worries. We can just steal you away from her, like always." Yuki laughed, as if it was a joke. They had no problems hooking up with other people's boyfriends just to ruin lives of many happy lovers.

"Let me make this clear to you: If you ever do anything to harm my friends, I will not let you off easy." Jay warned them, before making a quick exit.

"I cannot believe he didn't fall for our tricks." Yuko shook her head.

"Yeah, all those tactics charm any guy we wanted." Yuki nodded.

"Well, except Harry. But he's too weird for my taste." Yuko stated, before earning a nod from her sister. There was a fine line of which guys the Shan sisters can hook up with, but one of them was certainly not Gil or Harry Hook. Gil was too dim-witted and too 'nice' while Harry Hook is Uma's unofficial first-mate. That, and the twins aren't really into hooks.

But Jay was their longest fling, plus he's one of the hottest (their words, not mine. Not even Tracy's, she usually describes Jay as Annoyingly Alluring or Obnoxiously Attractive) guys on the Isle. Most the boys here are too immature or too rough for their taste.

"Well, if he's not gonna spill who he's with, we can just make her miserable than she already is." Yuko suggested. The two sisters had followed Jay after he left the Warehouse, they didn't see much but they heard many voices in there. One of the many voices in there, the twins recognized Yi and Eva. They would tutor the younger twins to earn some money occasionally.

"I believe the Coachman would reward us handsomely if we tip him off that his slaves are hiding in that crappy old junkyard." Yuki nodded, before they both laughed sinisterly.

 **Next morning…**

Tracy woke up earlier than usual, maybe it was because she couldn't sleep well last night. She woke up and found herself wearing Jay's leather jacket.

' _Why am I wearing this?'_ Tracy thought, before she blushed red. Jay must have visited last night, but why did he leave her his jacket?

She remembered she felt really cold last night, but somehow felt warmer at one point. Aw…Jay left her his jacket because he was being a nice guy.

'And yet I slapped him off the face of the Earth…' Tracy felt a little guilty for the way she treated Jay, but given the circumstances at the time she was a jumble of emotions. She had poured out her heart to him about her past relationship (it wasn't too much of a romantic one, but it was in between of a blossoming friendship and a possible romantic one it could have been) and he just jumped on her like that.

She hugged the jacket close to her chest, it smelt like him too. There was something about Jay that always intrigued Tracy, maybe it was his perfect hair, or his beautiful dark brown eyes, or his dashing smile, or his dreamy voice, or the way he's so caring around his friends, or his ability to charm people effortless, or the way he always makes her feel butterflies inside her stomach.

 _Ugh, focus!_

"Uh Cece?" Jamie was starting to wake up, before Tracy blushed, realizing she had been caught.

"Morning Jamie." Tracy gave a smile, hiding the jacket behind her.

"How you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Better." Tracy nodded, giving the kids a confident smile.

"Can I have something to eat?" Theo asked.

"Sure, I'll go and see what we have." Tracy quickly went to check on their snack supplies.

While she was away, the Fearsome Foursome ransacked her bag, and found Jay's jacket in there.

"Wow, looks like Cece had a _really_ good night." Theo chuckled, before Jenny slapped his shoulder. Theo, being the eldest of the kids and is 12, had received the talk about the birds and bees to the point the rest forbad the blonde boy to ask Hunter and Jay about puberty questions. (Because Tracy and Hayley quoted "Hunter and Jay are the gross ones to ask advice from", considering the two boys were heartthrobs of the campus, and had had their share of flings)

"No, she wasn't wearing that last night when we slept." Charles stated.

"Maybe he came and check on her while we were all sleeping?" Jenny asked.

" ** _THAT SHAMELESS CREEP!_**!" Jamie quickly yelled, jumping into conclusions.

"Hey, Brandon. We're almost out of food, do you think you could get us something to eat?" Tracy informed Brandon. Her sister Lonnie and their friend Hayley were feeding wilted hay to the donkeys.

"What am I to you people? Cinderella?" Brandon joked.

"Well, you got the legs to work it." Tracy teased a little, before they both fist-bumped.

"I'll go with you!" Eva raised her hand, offering to help.

"Meh, it's better than watching Zachary and Keith comparing which one of them had 'more biceps'…" Yi grumbled a bit, before she ran a hand through her short hair.

 **Skip scene…**

The Core Four went over to the Warehouse early in the morning, considering they had to check on the weapons and smoke bombs they left at the Warehouse last night.

"Hey, Jay, you sure you have enough sleep? You got up earlier than the rest of us." Carlos asked.

"I have enough energy." Jay replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Evie asked.

"I sort of run into Yuko and Yuki last night after sending Feisty back to the Warehouse." Jay replied, trying to be discrete about details.

"Oh no. Did they do anything to you?" Evie asked.

"Nah, but they're still not over me." Jay shrugged, before trying to sound like his usual somewhat arrogant self, "I mean, can you blame them? I've got the hair, the muscles, the hot bod, the dreamy eyes, the big smile, and my mad skills. I always knew I had to break hearts, I never expected it'd be that hard for someone to let go, _Tracy_."

[References to Sonny with A Chance, Season 2 Episode 11: Falling for the Falls Part 2, the opening scene]

" _Tracy_?" Mal paused for a moment.

" _What, Tracy?_ " Jay didn't realize the slip of the tongue.

"You said Tracy." Carlos stated.

"I don't think so." Jay tried to play it cool, he wasn't aware of his mistake.

 **Meantime…**

"Ok, sludge bomb, check. Theo's dirty laundry (takes a whiff, covers nose and gags) here. Smoke bombs, check." Tracy was checking the weapons and prank items, hoping there are enough equipment for the children to fend for themselves.

"O-Jay, the weapons and prank stuff are in check, so I think you guys should be fine." Tracy turned to the rest of the children, and their gang of misfits.

" _O-Jay_?" Jones pointed out the slip of the tongue.

"I said _Ok_." Tracy commented, "Now Simon's gotten some medication here, and I believe Jasmine and Ellie have mastered some basics on dealing with wound injuries. So, you guys should be O-Jay with the supply storage for now. Jay (Say) something, don't leave me hanging."

"You said it _again_." Lonnie pointed.

" _Twice_." Jenny added with a firm nod.

"No, I didn't! I said OK, 'Jay' ('Kay)?" Tracy replied.

"I heard it too." Jade barked.

"See? Even my pet heard it." Kozi stated.

Jay's side

"You totally said Tracy." Evie nodded.

Tracy's side

"You definitely have something-something going on with Jay." Zevon joked, making finger quotes.

"You're even WEARING HIS JACKET!" Lonnie pointed at the jacket Tracy was wearing over her blouse.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? Do I need to chop off his head and hang it over the school's flagpole?" Jones asked, holding up a sword.

Jay's side

"You guys must be having hearing problems." Jay got defensive.

Tracy's side

"You must have misheard me," Tracy stated.

Both at the same time

"Because I didn't say (Jay: Tracy/Tracy: Jay!)!" the two were in complete denial.

Back to Tracy and Gang

"Uh guys, I think we're in trouble." Robyn was on scouting duty, before alerting everyone else.

"What is it?" Lonnie asked.

"We've got company, and NOT the fun kind." Robyn stated, before Tracy went up there and check. She saw an angry mob heading their way.

"Oh no." Tracy gulped, face going pale.

 ** _"It's the Coachman! And he's bought his goons!"_**

 **Back to the Core Four**

The Core Four were halted by a crowd gathering near the Warehouse, leaded by the Coachman himself.

"Thank you for tipping me off. Good help is so hard to find these days." The older man handed a large bag of gold to the Shan sisters.

"Anything to spread evil and make others suffer." Yuko pursed her lips into a smile.

"You two are such devils, you should have been nominated Miss Isle of the Lost." The Coachman smiled. Yeah, I figured the Isle would have its own beauty pageants.

"But that poor excuse of a 'Princess' stole our crown." Yuki's eyes twitched a little at the memory of losing the beauty pageant crown to Evie.

"Oh no…" Jay's face went pale.

"Pst, over here." Carlos spotted Yi and Eva waving over.

"How did this happen?" Mal asked, glancing at the goons.

"I don't know." Eva shook her head, "but the Coachman is going to kill everyone in there if it means getting the others (meaning her friends and the donkeys) back."

"No…" Jay's face went pale at the thought of losing his crush, his friends and his kids (January).

"Guys!" someone threw a paper ball at them, before the four teens (and Dude) turned and find Brandon with the twins.

"We found another route." Yi motioned to an underground tunnel that Jones asked the Mini Muggers to dig up while occupying time.

"We need to hurry, they have no idea what that cruel man has in his plans." Brandon stated, he had accompanied the twins to buy breakfast for everyone else before he realized the Coachman had led his goons to attack the Warehouse.

"How did this happen?" Mal asked, following the Shan brother and the two girls down the underground tunnel.

"I have to say, those tweens make good underground miners, considered they managed to dig something this huge within a span of 24 hours." Dude commented.

"I'll have to thank Jones for this one. He once tried to dig a hole all the way back to his home after the time us 9th graders had to go for that Ballroom Etiquette camp."

"I have no idea, but I have to say my sisters ratted us out." Brandon remembered seeing his older sisters with the Coachman (considering Yuko and Yuki briefly dated a few of the Coachman's hitmen, don't ask but those two ladies have a very busy fling schedule) earlier.

"They must have followed me when I left the Warehouse last night after I…" Jay felt a chill down his spine, his twin exes must have seen him kissing Tracy last night.

"She was crying last night; do you have anything to do with it?" Brandon eyed Jay.

"I didn't I swear."

"Suuuure, does that explain why you were so mortified when you arrived back at my place last night." Mal snorted.

"Fine, I might have sort of crossed the line, and upset her." Jay admitted bashfully.

"I always knew you were a shameless heartbreaker, there's no shame in admitting it." Yi commented, using a torchlight to light the way. Ok, Jay was pretty sure Yi had been spending time with Jamie and learning more words from the Maldonian princess than whatever school has been teaching the spectacled tomboy.

"Did you _harass_ her?!" Eva accused.

"Jay might be a creep _sometimes_ ," Evie commented.

" _Sometimes_? I mean, he's a lesser creep with other girls, but when it comes to Tracy, he's a real creep." Dude barked in.

"But he would never try to hurt her. At least not until Jones kills him first." Evie nodded.

"No…I might confess my feelings to her-," Jay admitted bashfully.

" _That you're a disturbed scoundrel?_ " Yi asked.

"That I _love_ her." Jay replied, before the tunnel went quiet for a few seconds.

"Wow, Auradon has really soften you." Brandon commented, smirking.

"But I upset her, and now I may have lost a good friend." Jay stated, sighing.

"I'm so sorry about that." Mal sympathized with Jay.

"No, right now I just need to worry about the safety of our friends." Jay assured with a confident smile.

"You should apologize." Eva commented after listening to Jay's statement. "Have a talk about it with her, face-to-face."

"And if it goes wrong, Jones might set the Mini Muggers at you." Yi nodded. Sarcasm and snippiness were how she communicates with people.

"C'mon, just a little further." Brandon told them, before arriving at the end of the tunnel.

He started to knock against the exit door in a secret pattern.

"What's the password?" Jones asked.

"We don't have a password!" Yi frowned.

"That's because I just made one up." Jones replied. "Who is my role model?"

" _Zen-Aku_." Carlos guessed.

"You guessed it: my favorite character from Power Rangers: Wild Force." Jones opened up the door.

"How'd you guess?" Evie asked.

"Remember when Tracy and Jones got us all into watching Power Rangers last month." Carlos replied. "They made us watch until Mystic Force."

"I only watched Operation Overdrive for Once A Ranger." Jones nodded.

"I only watched Once A Ranger because of the Retro Rangers." Tracy chuckled. "I mean, Xander was just dashing."

"Go Tommy Oliver/Hayley Ziktor." Hunter nodded. "I mean Hayley Ziktor is a total M-,"

"Ahem?" his fiancé, Hayley cleared her throat, reminding that there are children present.

"Momma Techie of the team!" Hunter corrected.

"Are you kidding me? Tommy Oliver belongs with Katherine Hillard!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Actually, he's meant to be with Kimberly Hart." Dakota refuted.

"Guys, ship wars can happen afterwards!" Lonnie stood between her friends to stop them from fighting.

"BTW, Rita Repulsa kinda looks like your mom. Are you sure you're not distantly related to Lord Zedd and Rita?" Theo joked.

"Eww, that would make Thrax Mal's weird crossover killer-freak who drowns animals in volcanos for fun kind of Uncle!" Jamie gagged.

"…Now is _NOT_ the time for discussing possible crossover relations!" Tracy commented. But that was one heck of a theory, maybe she might write a fanfiction about Maleficent being possibly related to Rita Repulsa (later Mystic Mother) and Lord Zedd.

Mal thought for a moment before shuddering.

"Sorry about the last-minute password thing: we had to make sure you weren't being followed." Jones apologized.

"How's everyone holding up?" Mal asked, before noticing the kid slaves and the donkeys all curled in the corner: crestfallen, scared, terrified.

"Not so good." Brynn shook her head.

"Let go of my 'kids' and I will let you off. How's that of a deal?" the Coachman shouted into a blowhorn. "And in return, I can give you all the money you want."

"Oh ho, over my stone-cold dead body!" Tracy snarled to herself.

"We should just surrender…" Christabel voiced out.

"No, we've come too far to give up!" Hunter stepped in.

" _Look what he's done to me!_ " Craig cried out, removing the blanket covering his legs. His legs are now broken after being severely beaten and burnt. "I can't walk anymore, I can't run, I can't play Tourney now!"

"If we give up now, he might spare your lives." Jasmine voiced out, she was also putting their rescuers' situation into consideration.

"No, even if we give up, he will still probably kill us all." Hayley shook her head.

"Or try and separate us." Charles held his brother in his arms.

"We can't give up." Tracy voiced out, walking forward, "we've come so far, and even though I barely know you kids for barely 48 hours, but I made a promise to never let anyone go through the same fates like the Coachman's past victims."

"Courage is the only thing no one can ever take away from you." Jones quoted Goldilocks from The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell.

"Yeah, if you just choose to give in now, you will never be anything by one of his pawns." Hunter commented.

"They can't separate us again." Krystal stood up.

"Yeah, that old creep has done nothing but pushed us around all our lives, we can't just let him get what he wants!" Elite nodded, following Krystal.

"We need to fight back, we need to show those pushovers out there and we get to choose who we're going to be." Eva tried to encourage her friends to stand up against the evil Coachman.

"But uh…what about the limo?" Carlos asked.

"We hid it." Robyn replied.

"So, are we gonna sit here all day and whine about the end of us; or are we going to rise up and fight for ourselves?" Krystal turned to the kids.

"We fight." Keith stood up, willing to take a stand despite being the most misbehaved one among his friends.

"I'm with him on this one." Yap nodded.

"Do we have enough ammo?" Jones checked in with Zevon.

"Based on my calculations: the ammo can last about 2 days." Zevon replied gravely.

"Well, if we run out of ammo, I say we fight dirty." Jones replied.

"How? Like launching dirty diapers onto their faces and watch them scream in disgust?" Jamie asked.

"Or literal dung bombs? Like from that movie: Ah Boys to Men 2, where the guys went on a revenge plan to get back at one of the guy's ex for leaving him for another guy." Theo suggested, yeah sometimes Jones watches military films or anything to do with blasting people with weapons.

"That is disgusting!" Ellie exclaimed in disgust.

"Fine, we won't go for Dung bombs, but it is one heck of a plan B." Jones nodded, whispering to Theo and giving the blonde boy a fist-bump.

"Or the makeshift bombs we made 2 years ago when Audrey, Jessica and Jane insulted Mal and our friends." Jamie commented.

"Great idea. That sounds a lot more hygienic than Theo's idea." Dizzy nodded.

"Rude." Theo groaned.

"Well, Theo-dy Bear, you will have your moments." Jenny gave Theo a small pat on his back.

"Feisty, can we talk?" Jay decided to talk to Tracy about their little misunderstanding last night.

"Not now." Tracy walked past Jay, holding several equipment in her hands.

"Please!" Jay tried to charm her with his signature charismatic smile.

"*Sighs* Fine…Just let me put these down." Tracy hesitated, before placing the supply at the corner of the Warehouse.

"What do you want?" Tracy asked.

"I…I want to talk to you about last night-." Jay began.

"Look, we've got a bit of a situation here: one involving the sake of Benny and Jay-Jay (how she nicknames Jayden) and right now the Coachman is whipping up his angry mob as we speak." Tracy sighed.

"I know, I messed up between us, but I just wanted to apologize-," Jay started, before Tracy interrupted.

"Jay…Look, I would really want to talk this out, but for now let's just call it a truce, and focus on saving these kids' lives." Tracy reached a hand out to Jay.

"Friends?" Jay forced a smile, while he was disappointed his crush still wouldn't give him the chance to explain for his actions for believing he was leading her on (then again, given the circumstances of what's going on right now, it would make sense to work together and keep everyone else safe), but he was glad she was still willing to be a friend.

"Friends." Tracy gave him a small smile.

Jay noticed something new about his crush: Tracy was wearing a dark grey blouse with red accents, black denim leggings, black combat boots, and more importantly: his jacket (the one he left for her last night). She wore her long messy hair into a loose bun, although there were still a few streaks of hair sticking out of place.

" _So_ …" Jay cleared his throat, averting his gaze from his crush and focused on handing some of the kids some basic weapons (such as a giant rod Jackie stole from some guy using the rod and a curtain for taking baths, slingshots, a boomerang which Jay could only assume Brandon lent to the kids)

A moment of awkward silence when they both remembered the kiss last night. Jay touched his lips while Tracy just avoided not to look at him for clearly a good reason.

" _So_ …" Tracy began, before realizing she was still wearing Jay's jacket. "Oh right, your jacket."

"No, keep it. It looks pretty cool on you." Jay declined her offer, he liked how cute his crush looked wearing his jacket.

"But-," Tracy didn't want to owe anyone anything, especially Jay.

"You can give it back to me later." Jay insisted.

"Fine…" Tracy looked away, hiding a blush.

"So how did I end up waking up with your jacket?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, uh I came back and check on you guys last night, and you looked cold so…" Jay explained, looking away to hide his flustered face.

' _Why does Feisty have to be so adorable? She looks so cute wearing my jacket. Stop it, Jay! FOCUS!!'_

"That was really nice of you." Tracy smiled a bit.

' _Aw, why does Jay look so cute when he's embarrassed…Gah! Stop it, no time for love right now, Tracy!'_

"Hey, you two, while it was _sweet_ how you two are being friends again. But we're under attack here!" Krystal interrupted.

"It's been 10 minutes, and my patience is wearing thin." The Coachman growled from the outside.

"Hey cousin." A young woman who greatly resembles Jay walked out of the tunnel exit.

"Jade?! Why are you here?" Jay was surprised to see his cousin.

"We got a scroll from Max and Jones. We figured it'd be important." Yen Sid popped his head out of the tunnel.

"AHH! _GIANT MOLEHOG_!" Theo shrieked before using the mallet Chloe stole from the Queen of Hearts' golf club, and preparing to smack Yen Sid in the head. Yen Sid yelped before ducking his head back into the hole.

"What's the matter?" Hadie (son of Hades and Persephone, A/N: this is my head-cannon, no one can say otherwise) asked, before dodging Theo's mallet.

"THEO! STOP HITTING ON PEOPLE!" Jenny hissed at the blonde boy, before pulling on one of his ears.

"Aw, so you do like me." Theo teased her, before Jenny frowned at him.

"I would rather kiss a frog." Jenny stated.

"Quick question: do all frogs that get kissed turn into handsome men; or JUST in Jamie's dad's case, Mystic Force (Daggeron) and MagiRanger (Hikaru/Sungel)?" Theo asked.

"I don't think Daggeron is considered _Handsome_." Charles frowned.

"Actually, he kind of is." Tracy giggled, her cheeks turning faint pink.

"Eww, he's old enough to be your _dad_!" Max gagged.

"Eh, I always knew your love life was messed up this whole time, I'm just not sure why everyone is so surprised about it." Evie shrugged.

"I personally find Daggeron attractive, no romantic feelings whatsoever! I just genuinely appreciate things (animals, human, nature, works of art) that are beautiful" Tracy clarified.

"Are you kidding me? You had crushes on half of our big brothers." Charles stated.

"That is not true-," Tracy tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, she never fell for my brother Chad." Calvin Charming nodded. One of the many things Calvin was grateful for was that his female friends (Hayley, Tracy, Lonnie, Robyn, Raven) were not attracted to Chad Charming.

"You had a crush on my older brother Albert back in 6th grade." Theo listed.

"Or the time you had a crush on Ben." Charles crossed his arms. To be honest, anyone would have been a better girlfriend for Ben than Audrey.

"And the time you had a crush on Noah." Jamie added.

"Let's not mention the fact you had a huge crush on your bestie's brother, Kavan." Jenny reminded. She was the only child, so she didn't need to worry about Tracy falling for any of her male relatives.

 ** _"Who's this NOAH guy?!"_** Jay quickly blew a fuse and demanded, trying not to seem too jealous.

"He's Jamie's oldest brother, she's got 4 older siblings and her being the youngest." Charles stated.

Jamie is the youngest out of 5 siblings: there was Noah (22), Tiara (20), Taylor (18), Nadine (17), and last but not least Jamie herself (aged 12). Unless her parents wanted more kids but Tiana agreed 5 was enough.

"What? He's got nice hair and voice." Tracy hid a blush before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, we need to talk about your boundaries about all the boys you've loved before when we get back." Dakota pointed out.

"Are you referencing from that To All the Boys I've Loved Before trilogy series?" Hayley asked.

"Don't act so surprised, Tracy had fictional crushes on half the guys on Power Rangers series." Jones stated, before Carlos and Max held Jay back from getting jealous.

"We don't have time to debate on our family's ancestry, or Tracy's weird crush life!" Robyn stated, helping up the Anti-Heroes Club members, and Yen Sid.

"Although this was a complete accident, but it was a hilarious one." Jones muttered to Max before they both chuckled.

"Relax, we called some reinforcements." Max explained, as Yen Sid and the members of the Anti-Heroes Club entered the Warehouse.

"We've explained to them about your situation, and Yen Sid has offered to be taking you all under his wing." Jones added.

"By the way, any chance you could change these donkeys back to humans?" Dewey asked, tugging at Yen Sid's robes.

"Hey Max." Sophie gave Max a small wave.

"Hey." Max gave his ex a tiny smile.

"'Sup" Jones popped up behind of Max, before Sophie gulped. Yeah, one of the reasons Sophie and Max's relationship didn't work out was because Sophie mostly feared Jones (aka, Max's best bro) and his rebellious gang of friends.

"Seriously, what about Lizzie? You two have been fighting like a married couple for years!" Lonnie commented.

At one point, Tracy shipped Max with Lizzie (daughter of the White Queen from Wonderland, she had a love-hate relationship with Max), along with Jones and Annie Darling (Annie had a crush on Jones since they were all kids; but that was until the gang learned that Jones was asexual, and Annie eventually found love with one of her classmates, Connor) but now everything seemed to change so much compared to the simpler childhood days.

Among the Anti-Heroes Club were Hadie (son of Hades), Yzla (Zevon was surprised that his sister hid this secret club activity from him), Hermie Bing, Claudine Frollo, Cydney 'Cyd' Clayton and her older twin Clay (kids of Clayton, Cyd briefly interacted with Jones and Max while the duo interrupted Weird Science class, and she greatly respected Jones), Eddie (son of Edgar Balthazar from Aristocats), Jade (daughter of Nasira, and Jay's cousin), Diego De Ville (Carlos' cousin), Big Murph (one of the kids of Hook's pirate crew), Harold (son of Horace), Jason (son of Jasper), Brandon and Brynn Shan along with some of their younger siblings, and Melanie (daughter of Madam Medusa).

"Guys, this is a really sweet gathering, and good to see you four again." Hadie shook hands with the Core Four.

"Hello hot stuff." Clay tried to flirt with Kailani.

"HEY, BACK OFF! SHE'S _MY_ HOT STUFF!" Simon yelled, before he corrected, "I mean _FRIEND_!"

"I heard that I have a dog buddy that shares my name." Jade approached Kozi.

"Yup, this here's Jade. Jade, meet Jade." Kozi motioned her pet Jade to the Arabian girl.

"She's fierce." Jade nodded.

" _Thanks, you too."_ Jade the German Shephard barked back.

"I'm Dude. This Jade here is a hoarder." Dude piped in.

 _"I DO NOT HOARD!"_ Jade the dog barked back at him.

"Yes, you do. You hoarded the doggie treats last week." Dude argued back, before Jade barked back at him.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Ringo's owner. She knows a lot of words that even I don't understand! (listens to Jade refuting her statement) THAT'S RUDE! Did you communicate with your master with that kind of language?!"

"Guys, we got a problem out there!" Tracy shouted, before she grabbed a few smoke bombs (created by Zevon and Jones, so this might get messy.) and slingshot them outside.

The bombs released this pleasant-smelling goo.

"Since C-Dog told me Island folks don't like things associated to Auradon folks, I made these bombs by using Audrey's old hand lotions or perfumes." Jones commented, gesturing to the dark pink smoke bombs. "The blue bag's for disgusting goo, and the brown one is made up of mud, and other disgusting things you can imagine."

"Your brother is a _genius_ , has anyone told you that?" Melanie turned to Lonnie.

"He's the Crime Master." Lonnie chuckled.

"EWW! I SMELL LIKE AN AURADON PERSON!" the first few minions gagged and ran off.

"Now, we fight." Jones handed the Anti-Heroes folks some grenades and weapons.

"Jones, what did you do to get us into this kind of trouble?" Yen Sid turned to Jones.

"Me? My sister was the one that busted these kids and donkeys away from eternal slavery!" Jones yelled back.

"Remind us to _NEVER_ tell mom and dad about the part Brandon and I drugged and knocked out the Coachman." Tracy responded.

" _YOU DRUGGED SOMEONE?_!" Lonnie freaked out the most over the statement.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO _PROUD_ OF YOU, SIS!" Jones cheered, before the boys all tried to push the door backwards so it wouldn't be open.

"At least we didn't kill him. I mean I would have but Thou Shall Not Kill." Tracy shrugged. "but causing severe concussion doesn't really count as murder, right?"

" _Sure, let's go with that._ " Brandon blinked, before he handed Faith a slingshot.

"Break that door down!" the Coachman yelled from the outside. Help was getting lesser, because Jackie kept throwing mud pies and perfumed bombs at them.

"How many minions are still out there?" Hayley asked.

"Well, we're down 20 men, but there's still like 30 goonies out there." Calvin Charming reported.

"We can't let them get to the kids, the donkeys or the limo!" Mal whisper-yelled. The limo has the remote that can open up the bridge linking between the Isle and Auradon, if the Coachman gets his hands on it, it could mean trouble.

"You forgot the Submarine." Robyn stated.

"No worries, my sub is under Camouflage right now, so we're good." Calvin assured his girlfriend.

"If we try to hold them off, I'm just worried they'd come back with more company. Like Lab Rats Season 3: Rise of the Secret Soldiers!" Simon panicked a little.

"Well, even if we fail, at least we'll be able to show those crooks we're more than we appear." Krystal tried to motivate everyone else.

"We can go out and ambush them." Chloe suggested, before everyone turned to the little girl.

"Yeah, we've dug out a ton of tunnels, that lead to new places." Jackie agreed with his sister.

"Here's a map of our tunnels." Yuna handed the teens a map of the underground tunnels.

"How do you guys manage to dig something this big within only 24 hours?" Mal asked.

"With _big_ shovels." Yuno grinned.

"You guys sure accomplish so much within a short span of time." Dude commented.

"Thanks, they're super productive." Jones smirked.

"Now, are we ready to fight?" Tracy asked, before everyone nodded and agreed. Hunter had stacked up all the heavy objects to barricade the exit.

"We're fighting too." Zachary suggested.

"We've had it with the Coachman's plans for us, the way he's mistreated us for years." Jinn Roe stated, rolling up a sleeve to show a large burnt mark on her left shoulder.

"We're standing up for all the slaves." Elite nodded.

Some of the donkeys brayed loudly.

"Uh, Kozi, mind translating?" Zevon asked.

"For the last time, _just because my dad was briefly a llama, doesn't mean I speak Donkey!_ " Kozi hissed at her boyfriend.

"January, can you understand what the uncles are saying?" Dewey asked, as the little princess spoke to the donkeys before listening to their response.

"They want to fight too!" January translated.

"Justice for our friends." January translated for another donkey.

"justice for Lampwick." January added. Lampwick was the older Stupid Little Boys whom Pinocchio met, and the former puppet witnessed Lampwick's gruesome transformation. Lampwick had protested against the Coachman a long time ago, before the former boy was shot by a gun and turned into a stuffed head hanging in the Coachman's house.

"I am so very proud of you, you're all very brave. Wish us luck." Tracy smiled at them, before they all headed to battle. While she wasn't fond of the kids putting themselves in danger, but this was something they had to do: to fend for themselves and protect each other.

"Thanks, Cece." Cody hugged Tracy, before she got ambushed-hugged by the kids and donkeys.

"Woah! Whose hand is that?!" Jamie yelped. "It's making me uncomfortable!"

"Sorry, you're sitting on my hand!" Charles commented. "and believe me, James (how he addresses Jamie sometimes), the feeling is very much mutual!"

 **Outside the Warehouse…**

"Oh come on, put some muscle in it! It's not that difficult to break in!" The Coachman was growing impatient, he was even whipping his henchmen to push the doors open at this point.

"Good luck breaking in, you _CLODS_!" Chloe taunted, before blowing raspberries at the goons.

"We've been letting them watch too much Steven Universe." Calvin told his girlfriend.

" _INCOMING_!" Jackie squealed, before he threw a few bags of vomit and perfume mix onto the henchmen.

"EWW!" one of the henchmen cried in disgust before he made a run for it.

"Are we seriously pulling a Hellfire on them?" asked Claudine Frollo, while helping the kids set some fireworks to blast some of the goons away.

"It's less of a Hellfire, and more of an Enchanted Objects defend the Castle move." Eva commented.

"Makes sense." Hadie nodded, before throwing down a firecracker, careful not to blow up the Warehouse.

"I love this job; do I get paid for blowing people up?" Cyd asked.

"Cyd, NO!" Claudine and Clay yelled.

"CYD, YES!" Jade (both of the Jade's) and Hadie whooped.

"We can also do this." Hayley blew a puff of smoke, before setting a few arrowheads on fire, and Robyn firing them at the enemies.

"That's my woman." Hunter chuckled, hi-5ing his fiancé.

"First impressions are always important." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"But you and I got engaged anyway." Hunter chuckled.

"Aw, you two are gonna get married? Congratulations!" Eva squealed a little, before firing an arrow at one of the henchmen with a crossbow Robyn gave her.

"Now's NOT the time for pre-nuptials blessings right now!" Krystal yelled, blowing some poison darts at the goons from a few hidden spots. Jones taught her and some of her friends a few moves on blow darts, which was ultimately inspired after watching an episode of Pair of Kings when King Brady accidentally shot some poison darts (along with his students) at his cousin Lanny. "Look alive!"

"Ow! What was that?" one of the henchmen winced in pain after being hit by the poison darts, before fainting.

"I love my job." Krystal grinned.

"Nice shot, Krystal." Elite gave Krystal a hi-5.

"Back at you, Elite!" Krystal nodded back, before she blew another poison dart at one of the henchmen trying to barge into the Warehouse.

"Take that, you troll!" Ellie announced, before she fired an arrow at some of the henchmen. Those who were in charge of archery or crossbows were given arrows with scorpion venom dipped on the tips (don't ask, Jones keeps a jar of scorpion venom with him inside his prank bag) so they had to be extra careful with it.

Calvin Charming was giving two of the tech wizzes, John and Brian, a quick lecture on how to program his computer and how to hack into the young Charming's private computer lab back in Auradon (because he figured he and the Isle tweens can face-call every now and then, and it would provide the children some exposure to modern technology).

 **Outside…**

The Coachman could feel his blood boiling in rage, how was it possible that his slaves were fighting against him, and those filthy _imbeciles_ are _winning_!

"When I get my hands on you people, you're all going to be dead!" The Coachman yelled.

"Oh yeah, when pigs fly." Jones growled under his breath, before he puts on a Zen-Aku mask (yes, he idolized the Wolf-Org as a child, and carries around the mask occasionally when it comes to sneaking around and not wanting to get caught) and whistled 'Zen-Aku's theme song' as a signal to call out the others.

Everyone else (who weren't inside the Warehouse, since Jones strategized to be 2 groups fighting against the Coachman: from the Inside of the Warehouse, and the Outside will try to wear them down) started to get into their places. Jones may not be academic-smart, but he is street-smart and highly intelligent when it comes to strategizing attack plans or pranks, probably a good reason why he wanted to become a general or a warlord.

Isaac was in charge of slingshots (using pebbles, rocks and the occasional grenades Jones had provided), Jasmine had a bow with arrows, along with Jinn Roe (armed with some blow darts) were hiding from a tall abandoned building with slingshots and blow darts.

James, Zachary and Yap were armored with swords and shields (and boy were they thankful Lonnie and Jones gave them a lesson about fencing, well Lonnie taught fencing and defend; Jones taught how to aim better and stab for the kill) Yi decided to select daggers as a weapon of choice, considering Yuko and Yuki would throw knives at Yi and Eva whenever they got the answer for their Evil Home-Economics quiz. (Eva reckons it was because the Shan sisters have strong discipline when it comes to academics; but Yi has a hunch that the knife-throwing was just a way to express their moodiness, considering the fact the Shan sisters got even crankier after Jay left them)

Jones and Tracy exchanged a nod before charging out of their hiding spots to ambush the Coachman and his goons.

"Hey, want to make this a game?" Zachary asked the rest of the boys.

"What game?" Yap grunted, sparring off a henchman.

"Whoever gets rid of the most henchmen _wins_." Zachary stated, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're on." Isaac replied from their hiding spot upstairs, before shooting a few henchmen with rocks.

"How'd you hear us?!" James asked.

"Calvin gave us some ear pieces that allow us to communicate. You guys were too busy choosing which swords matches the colors of your eyes." Yi answered their question in a snarky tone, using her daggers to spar off one of the henchmen.

"Nice one, Yi." Eva told her sister, watching from the Warehouse.

"Thanks, Eva." Yi smirked in response, before she started to defend herself from one of the henchmen charging at her.

"I'm down 3 men." Max declared, before he scared 3 men away with one of Theo's dirty laundry.

"Scaring people with Theo's laundry doesn't count!" Yap protested.

"Go big or go broke, am I right?" Jones smirked, before he fought off another man.

"Who are you people? You think you're so bold for crossing me?" The Coachman was intimidated by the ambushers, but remained unfazed.

"Release the donkeys?" Brandon asked Tracy.

"Set em loose, this is an overdue revenge." Tracy smirked, before releasing the younger tweens all sitting on the donkeys to charge at their opponents.

Brandon noticed that his two older sisters were nowhere to be seen, then again, his sisters were with Uma's crew. Despite being Uma's crewmates, the Shan sisters had an overly-active social life (I mean, Yuko and Yuki occasionally work part-time at one of Bill Syke's nightclubs as Dancers) it was a miracle their father was ok with the twins' part-time job. Perhaps the two sisters were at Uma's ship, waiting for Mal to trade the wand for the King.

"I'm down 8 guys!" Yap announced.

"Awesome, I just defeated 11!" Isaac laughed.

"Nice one, but I already injured 13 men." Zachary nodded.

"Try beating my score then: 20." Jones smirked, before sending a blow at one of the henchmen's stomach. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill a person, but it was deep enough to severely injure a man.

"Why you little brats!" the Coachman started to use his whip as a weapon.

Describing action sequences is not the authoress' best suit, but let's just say it was one hell of a battle, that even Shan Yu and the Horned King could have been proud of:

The tween boys were scaring every other goon away, Theo revolted everyone else with his gassy farts (which Jenny commented was worse than any atomic or nuclear bombs), the donkeys were kicking the henchmen with round-housing kicks with the younger children on the donkeys' backs blowing darts at the enemies. Jones and Max sent casualties flying into the air, along with some very colorful words and comebacks towards their opponents (which surprised Carlos actually, he never expected his two friends could curse that much) Occasionally, there were minor casualties but Simon, Christabel and Kailani were there to tend to the injuries.

It made Jones and Max laugh like proud generals looking at their soldiers performing better than any platoon of solders trained.

"Never give up, everyone!" Carlos encouraged everyone else, before firing a Jones-Original pepper-spray bomb at a couple of the henchmen.

At this point, Tracy thinks she could convince Ben to hire Jones to be in charge of the Department of Safety and Security when he graduates high school and college. Jones has good potential and so much incredible ideas, if only he used them for ACTUAL good, and not for in-between mischief.

"Which one of you was in charge of stealing my slaves from me?!" The Coachman and 5 of his loyal henchmen were left standing.

"I-," Jones and Lonnie were about to step in.

"No guys, this one's on me." Tracy told them, before earning a nod from her sister and her brother.

"The person you're looking for is _me_." Tracy step forward.

"You? A helpless little girl?" one of the henchmen, a humanoid looking fox, laughed. His shorter black feline companion laughed mutely.

"But she is kind of a hottie." One of the younger-looking henchmen who looked about the teen's age commented.

"Seriously, Drake?" an older henchman frowned. Tracy recognized the creepy guy who had feelings for Brynn, which Brandon said and Tracy quote 'a creepy kid-lover'.

The third henchman was the same guy who was trying to sell Ben drugs from the other day.

 **Inside**

Carlos had to hold Jay back from rampaging in jealous, again. The ironic fact was that the henchman that called Tracy 'hot' happened to be the guy she knocked senseless the night before.

" _LET ME GET THAT PIECE OF SWINE!_ " Jay yelled, before Hunter stuffed a few of Theo's dirty socks into Jay's mouth to silent him.

"Wow, someone sure is a protective and jealous boyfriend." Jade his cousin teased.

"Pft! Gross!" Jay gagged, before correcting, "Feisty is _NOT_ my girlfriend, but… (glances outside at his crush in a worried look) she's someone I want to see myself in a serious long-term relationship with."

"She's pretty cool out there." Jade nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, she is." Jay smiled a little.

" _Is she into girls_?" Jade asked suggestively, before Jay shot his cousin a glare.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I already told you I am bi. I like ladies, and I like guys." Jade claimed, before punching her cousin in the arm, "but no worries, she's all yours. But you have to introduce me to one of your Auradon single friends, ok?"

"Tracy is _STRAIGHT_!" Jay hissed at his cousin.

"Sure, that explains why you once had a _threesome_ with my cousins, Zim and Zam." Zevon crossed his arms at Jade.

"Eww!!!" all the kids shuddered in disgust, scooching away from Jay.

"Not me, that was my _cousin_!" Jay claimed, motioning to Jade who was smiling.

"EWW!" all the tweens continued to walk away from the cousins.

"Says the _exact_ same guy who fooled around my _older sisters_." Brynn raised an eyebrow at Jay.

"You two _really_ are related." Krystal's face scrunched in disgust, as she told the two cousins.

"Uh guys, I think our friends are having a real problem down there." Evie motioned as everyone watched from the top of the building.

 **Outside**

The Coachman was waiting for the culprit who stole all his slaves and drugged him, to his surprise it turned out to be a teenage girl.

"You?" the Coachman cackled in a mocking tone, as if it were a joke. The criminal who was in charge of taking away his slaves under his nose…was just a weak girl. He was expecting more from that glassed boy with dynamites (Jones) as the mastermind of the whole operation.

"I challenge you to a swordfight. One on one. If I win, you will leave every single one of these children and donkeys alone and free them from slavery." Tracy challenged.

"If I win, I will be taking back all my prisoners and enslaving you and all of your friends." The Coachman thought for a moment before coming up with his condition. His opponent looks like someone who couldn't stand a chance in a battlefield.

Eva would see from the corner of her eye that her friends grew tense and frightened at the thought of returning back to their former lives.

"Tracy, _DON'T_!" Craig cried out.

"You've done enough to help us! Please, don't." Faith pleaded.

"He'll kill you!" Zachary exclaimed. The young boy has seen people defying the Coachman getting tortured to death. He knew for a fact the Coachman feeds the corpses and carcasses of dead overworked donkeys to Scar and Sher Khan.

Lonnie noticed that her sister remained unfazed, this was so unlike her. Tracy had always been known as the wallflower of the family, this time she was fighting for something larger than her own life. Lonnie saw an inner warrior in her sister.

"How am I supposed to know you are a man of your word?" Tracy asked suspiciously.

"Fine, Honest John will referee the swordfight. He is honest as his name." The Coachman motioned to a humanoid fox beside him.

"That rug tricked Pinocchio into joining the circus!" Jones exclaimed.

"I was just doing my job." Honest John stated.

"I can referee too. In case you try anything horrible, we can release ten times the wrath than you ever could." Jones stepped in, giving his sister a nod.

Gideon (yes, the cat friend of Honest John) started to draw a large circle on the ground, resembling the battle circle from the fencing arena.

"This is NOT like battling in the ROARs club, you've already proven that you can handle yourself" Lonnie tried to reason with her younger sister.

"Because this is _NOT_ like school. This…. this is _REAL_ life, and even though things seem so perfect at Auradon, I know that the Isle folks have been through far worse crap than any of the things we endured in your daily high school lives!" Tracy told her sister, before gave her sister a tiny smile trying to show that she's fine. "If anything happens to me, make sure my legacy lives on. Make sure, that Auradon gets the message about the Isle; and that the slavery ends here."

"Boss! We cannot lose your slaves to that little girl." Drake told his boss.

"No worries, I have a plan." The Coachman glanced at a weapon he has hidden in his pocket.

Yi saw something suspicious was going on with the Coachman and his goons. Something was up. But she couldn't tell if it was cheating or not, she was going to keep a close eye on them.

 **A few minutes later, Tracy and the Coachman entered the fencing 'ring', each armed with a sword.**

"I want a fair, clean fight. From each of you. Any circumstances where one of you break the rules, we will not hesitate to release our fury." Jones told the two fighters in the ring.

"That includes, no stabbing, no killing and no BLOOD! Understood?" Jones added, before the goons groaned. They were looking forward to gore.

"Go Cece!" Charles and his friends were cheering on their friend.

' _I can't lose this battle. Not now, not ever! I have to do this: for my kids, for the Isle slaves, for every single one of his slaves he has tortured and enslaved.'_ Tracy thought, before putting on a brave front and turned to face her opponent.

 _'Don't go easy on him, just because he is an old man, it doesn't mean you should spare him. He is vile and cruel beyond words.'_ Tracy reminded herself, before preparing to spar her opponent. This is just like 'Do It For Her' and 'Stronger than You' from Steven Universe, just channel your inner warrior from the songs.

"Ready? Set! FIGHT!" Honest John announced.

"Tell me, child. Why do you even need to think you should be the one to save their lives? They are nothing but weak little slaves like the vermin they are." The Coachman asked, swinging his sword forward.

Tracy took a step back, trying not to trip.

"You will never understand. You never will. These are children we're talking about." Tracy growled, dodging his attacks.

"Children? Slaves? I see no difference." The Coachman snickered.

"They are all humans, they have feelings and emotions too. They have a bright future ahead of them and they deserve better." Tracy refuted the old man's statement, before she stumbled back.

'I…I can't. He's too strong…There's gotta be a way to defeat him.' Tracy thought, before she tried to lower her stance to dodge the Coachman's attacks.

That's it, he keeps using all his energy. Rage and pride are his weakness. Maybe she could wear him down before delivering the final blow?

"Wow, she's pretty good." Eva commented, watching Tracy trying to wear the older man down.

"Yeah, for an Auradon girl, she's quite the fighter." Yi nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"No…she's not, I think she might lose." Lonnie grew worried.

"No, she's gonna win." Jones assured his eldest sister. "that's our sis for you. She makes others think she's weak, so that they won't know what hit em."

"This is the Coachman we're talking about. He's literally the embodiment of Evil." Mal was worried of her friend.

" _C'mon, Feisty! You can do this! You never gave up on me when I'm down, so I am NOT giving up on you!_ " Jay shouted out from the roof to his crush.

"You ain't the only one. We're all rooting on you." Zachary added.

"Fighting!" January chirped.

"You're our hero." Jenny shouted.

'Jay?' Tracy thought, before hiding her blush at his confession. She nodded before she continued sparring with her opponent. Occasionally making snarky comments to get on the Coachman's nerves, she managed to keep her balance and cool.

Eventually, she was able to wear The Coachman down, causing him to trip out of the circle and drop his sword.

"Point, Challenger." Jones whooped.

"That's impossible!" Honest John yelled.

"It is." Jones nodded, motioning to Max filming everything. "I have the proof and evidence for it."

"You've lost, and now you will leave these kids and the donkeys alone." Tracy declared, pointing the sword the Coachman had dropped at his nose. "And if you dare come close to them again, I will not _hesitate_ to do worse."

"Fine!" the Coachman was reluctant to admit defeat, but it wasn't easy as he was easily outnumbered.

Silence hushed among the Auradon and Isle people, before Cody spoke out.

"We won?" Cody asked weakly. Even though the Coachman was biologically his and Craig's father, but they were treated as vermin no less than their older tween friends, I don't even think their father acknowledges them as his children. Elite once overheard the Coachman was planning to sell Cody's organs off to the black market for underground surgeons, and sending Craig to work at the copper mines. [Considering Cody was the healthier one among the two brothers, Craig was the weaker and malnourished one]

"We won!" Craig clenched his twin's hand tightly.

"We won. WE WON!" The gang of tweens all cheered. Hunter was so happy that he lifted Hayley off her feet and spun her around.

"We won! We won!" Zachary and his male friends all dropped their weapons before they jumped up and down, cheering in joy. They never thought they would live to see the day they walk out of the Coachman's slavery as free people.

"You did it, Tracy!" January squealed, leaving Dewey to run over and hug the older girl.

"I knew you could do it." Charles nodded.

The Coachman slowly stood up, after being helped up by his henchmen but he pushed them away and forced himself to stand up. He **REFUSED** to admit his defeat to some foolish child, who apparently has a lot of nerve to steal from him. He started to slowly shift away from the crowd celebrating

An evil and cold smirk curled up his lips, before he reached for something from the back of his pocket.

While Yi and Eva were as happy as their friends, they saw something suspicious going on with the Coachman.

'Is that…' Eva gulped, having a terrible feeling in her gut.

"A gun!" Yi thought, before aiming her daggers at the Coachman.

The Coachman pulled out a gun. He could see that the teen had a very soft spot for a toddler girl, a weakness, perhaps?

Eva could see from the roof that the Coachman was aiming at someone, but who…? She had to do something to protect any of her friends. Yi carefully scanned who the Coachman was looking at.

The Coachman was aiming the gun at…January!

'Of course, he would kill what he assumes is Tracy's weakness! A villain's classic move." Yi thought, before she aimed her daggers to throw at the Coachman.

He pulled the trigger, before Yi or Eva could signal their friend.

"NO!!" "JANUARY, BEHIND YOU!!!"

The two girls cried out.

Tracy turned around, before her blood turned cold. There was a missile heading January's way.

" ** _JANUARY_**!!!" Dewey cried out, he could never lose his best friend, in slow motion running towards the toddler.

Before anyone could do anything, someone took the bullet for the young toddler princess.

"GET HIM!" Jones yelled, before Eva fired a few arrows at the Coachman, causing the old man to drop his gun. A few donkeys ran after the Coachman before they sent a few kicks at the old man.

"January, are you ok?" Dewey asked the trembling toddler.

"U-Uncle saved me." The toddler looked at a bleeding donkey in front of her.

"You saved her, even though she was not your child. Thank you…" Tracy felt tears dripping down her face.

The donkey brayed in a weak tone.

Jamie gently stroke the donkey's fur.

"You're so brave…" Isaac told the donkey.

"Thank you, _Uncle Alex_." January crawled forward to the donkey, starting to cry.

 _Alexander_? Wasn't he the young boy who went missing over 30 years ago?

"Do we have a vet here?!" Mal asked around.

"I think me and Simon could help." Kozi offered, before her and Simon tend to the donkey's wounds.

The donkey, no. _Alex_ brayed in a very weak tone, before January listened to him. After a few moments, his eyelids closed as he took his final breath.

"I…I'm sorry." Simon shook his head. He was able to cover up the injury, but it was too late to save Alexander's life.

Faith, Jasmine, Jinn Roe and Christabel started crying. The boys shook their head in silence, taking a moment to mourn over their longtime stable-mate.

"What did he say?" Dewey asked, comforting his little princess.

"He says…*sniffles* ' _I have been a bad boy all my life, I never listened to my mommy. I regretted running away from home_ …*sobs* _and followed the Mean Man to the Island. T-This is the least I could do to…to show my mommy I can do something good for a ch-change_.'," January translated before she let out a cry.

" _T-Take my body home, take me back to Momma. Please. And tell her I am sorry and that I love her_." January ended before almost everyone burst into tears.

Jones came back a few minutes later, with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Well, we managed to knock him down for a good while." Jones claimed, looking at a scroll he must have taken from the knocked-out elderly; or copied.

"And induced amnesia." Max looked at the broken glass bottle in his hand.

"You didn't." Evie hissed.

"Nah, I broke the bottle after swinging at Honest John. No offense, John." Max turned to one of the younger tweens, ironically named John. The young tween John shrugged.

"Here's a list of the other Facilities where he's keeping slaves." Jones handed his sister a scroll.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, before he gasped in horror."Oh no... I am so sorry..."

"The donkey, I mean Uncle Alex, took the bullet for Janaury. And now he's…gone." Lonnie explained.

"Why didn't he turn back human?" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid the black magic that transformed him donkey was for too complicated to switch him back to his former human state." Yen Sid observed before he concluded with a grim nod.

"At least he died a hero." Krystal stated.

"Our hero." Elite corrected.

The rest of the donkeys brayed in sadness over their dead friend.

"We're finished with this war." Isaac spoke out.

"But I don't think this is the end." Zachary frowned.

"It certainly isn't, I'm scared the Coachman might request Sykes for more mercenary recruits to fight you off." Mal told them.

"But we can handle them." Krystal spoke out, exchanging nods from her friends.

"And they will have our help by then." The members from the Anti-Heroes Club stated.

"I know you all could." Hayley nodded.

"Say, what time is it?" Brandon asked.

"It's…30 minutes till noon!" Zevon announced.

"What?! We're supposed to meet Uma to switch back Ben and Jayden in half an hour!" Mal exclaimed.

"Great, one battle right after another!" Jones nodded, with a grin.

"At least this time I have more strength inside me." Lonnie said.

"Tracy?" Charles asked his friend, still in shock that Alexander had sacrificed himself for January, the only few people who was able to understand and showed any kindness and compassion anyone has given him over decades.

"You can stay back if you want." Mal told her.

"No." Tracy stood up, taking a deep breath. "I'm not giving up, we've come this far. And I am not going to let Uma or her crew do anything to harm my friends."

' _That's the Feisty I know and love._ ' Jay smiled a little, admiring the second Li sibling.

"Can we come with you?" Zachary asked.

"No, it might be too dangerous, considering a lot of you were injured in the process of fighting for yourselves." Mal told them.

"But we can fight! You saw us setting fireworks at their faces!" Yap claimed.

"My sisters are a part of Uma's crew, and they were the ones who ratted you out. I'm just worried they might try to set Syke's men at you." Brandon stated.

While the younger tweens do not personally know Yuko and Yuki, but they have seen enough injuries on Yi and Eva to tell that those twins are not people you want to mess with.

Everyone kept silent, if there is anyone worse than the Coachman's henchmen, it would be Bill Sykes' hitmen.

"Ok, but alert us if anyone gets hurt." Krystal nodded, naturally taking lead of the resistance.

"We'll handle this." Simon mouthed over. He has taught some of the kids how to tend to basic injuries.

"Who's coming with us?" Mal turned to the Auradon crew.

"Me." Lonnie offered.

"I'm coming too. No one gets to kill innocent creatures under my watch." Robyn stood up

"I'm following too." Hunter and Hayley nodded.

"Anywhere Jones goes, I go." Max chuckled, knowing his 'brother' is a stubborn guy.

"I'm coming with you! Nobody kidnaps our big brother and gets away with it." Charles roared like a mighty lion.

"Same." Dewey nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Tracy spoke out with a weak smile, "we've got a King and a Godson to save."

 **To Be Continued…**

Unbeknownst to the gang, they were not aware that Yuko and Yuki had watched the gang battling the Coachman's crew before slipping away to Uma. They stayed around long enough to see which person was Jay attracted to. They were certainly surprised Jay was in love with some weak plain looking girl with messy hair and the ugliest scar on her cheek. (Their words, not mine) Now, this 'other woman' is certainly going to see what happens when she steals their man.

 **Wow, that was a really intense chapter! And 11k words too?! HOLY SMOKES! A lot has happened in this chapter**. **The song This is Me from The Greatest Showman along with Fight Song by Rachel Platten kept playing in my head during the battle scene.**

 **Chapter** **Talk: -**

 **1 The first part of the chapter, wow. Jay met his exes, Yuko and Yuki. They're very complexed characters, very calculative, manipulative and used their seductive looks to get what they want. They're the kind of people in high school stories that hook up with almost every single guy in school to get on girls' nerves. But Jay, at this point had fallen for Tracy hard, declined them because he already hurt Tracy enough so he doesn't want to think about romancing with anyone at the moment. And since Mal quoted back in Descendants 1** "We don't really date much on the Isle, just gang activity" **so I figured having flings and hooking up with people is probably a thing back for the Isle folks and decided to imply that Jay's former flings were not healthy and was more physical.**

 **2 Oh no the Coachman is back, with company! This scene was one of the most anticipated scenes I had planned since I wrote the story, since it would have blended with It's Going Down perfectly but I decided to split the scenes to two. The Warehouse War for Part 1, and It's Going Down for Part 2. I decided to bring in the Anti-Heroes Club (although they did not play that important roles, but I felt like cameoing the Anti-Heroes Club members), I also added in a few characters in the club that extends from the original members in the book. I also mentioned Honest John and Gideon (can't forget about them) as some of the Coachman's loyal minions.**

 **3 What an action-packed** **chapter, filled with some small laughs, some Power Rangers references, some cute Jacy moments, and some sad scenes. I had been listening to 'Stronger Than You' and 'Do It For Her' from Steven Universe along with 'World Turned Upside Down/Battle of Yorktown' from Hamilton the Musical while writing this action-scene chapter. FINALLY, THE TWEENS AND DONKEYS ARE FREE!! Tracy really came out of her shell in this chapter and was willing to fight for the Isle, I am sure her family would have been so proud of her. [Lowkey references to Jay cheering her on, since usually it's Tracy that cheers Jay on. What a healthy couple that support each other]**

 **4 DON'T GET MAD AT ME, READERS! I knew from the beginning of the story that SOMEBODY had to be sacrificed so readers are able to see the ruthlessness of The Coachman. Believe it or not, initially it was almost Craig that was killed off (which is darker, since the Coachman had killed his flesh and blood, but he has no conscience or a soul anyway. Chances are Hades, Persephone and Thanatos are planning the Coachman's literal death as we speak) but I ended up switching it from Craig to Alexander the donkey boy. It was basically a mixture of Phillip Hamilton and Cedric Diggory's deaths all over again**

[Tracy: (gasps) HOW. DARE. YOU?! I AM NOT READY FOR THE FEELS!]

Me: wow now that I compare Rita Repulsa and Maleficent, I think they COULD be related. I mean the horn-hairstyles, the evil laughter. (Just for Descendants! Maleficent, who gives me the Rita Repulsa humor) Maybe they are related, magic-wise.

Mal: No! NO! NO! I am already related to Victor Krane in your crossover-verse, and my step-siblings are now learning how to crawl as we speak! (gestures to Vincent and Victoria Krane, currently toddlers) You are giving the fandom bad ideas!

Me: or just myself in general. I recently started rewatching old Power Rangers series, (just Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force) and man I miss the series so much.

 **Anyway, that is all for today. Thank you for reading, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Did you like it? What were your thoughts of Alex's death? What did you think about the battle scenes? Have a nice day.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: It's Going Down**

 **Purpledolpin05: Last chapter was certainly a twist of events, but here comes the second part of the It's Going Down arc, in which the Core Four and the Secret Order would go and rescue Ben and baby Jayden from Uma and her crew. Which is gonna be a mess considering Jay would have to deal with his two exes while trying to spar off Bloody Baron- I mean Harry Hook (sorry, all I can see now is Harry Hook going to Halloween as Bloody Baron from Harry Potter. Or as his dad. Or Jack Sparrow.), but I fear more of the wrath Yuko and Yuki are gonna lash on when they meet their love rival (Tracy: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH JAY, OK?!) Anyway, back to review shout outs** :

To alexc1209: Thanks for the review. Alex will be remembered by those who loved him. At least now he can go home. Well I might reveal more of the Isle's dark side in what Descendants 3 has in store, since I need room for more character development. Hope you will like this chapter.

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thank for the review, well if I had written the Battle of the Warehouse and It's Going Down altogether it would be an almost 30k worded chapter. Yuko and Yuki are very complexed characters, that is all I can say, since they like being adored by men. Hhm well about Honest John and Gideon, there was a theory that they were both former experimented subjects by the Coachman since in Pinocchio he had henchmen that looked like gorillas (so they could be the first batch of mutated slaves) and I believe that Pleasure Island is Poveglia Island (because the Island is haunted and used to be where people sent plagued victims and there was even a hospital where the staff member mutated the patients) I won't be surprised if the Isle of the Lost could potentially be geographically located near or in Poveglia. Well I think Rita Repulsa could be Maleficent's 'crossover mother' because Rita later reformed to Mystic Mother (based on Power Ranger wikia) so a teenage version of Maleficent hating on her do-gooder mother seems like what she would do (since Maleficent sang in Evil Like Me that she argued with her mom, and 'so I put my heart aside, and I used my head') so anything is possible, but I believe more on Thraxx and Maleficent being siblings (Mal shudders in horror at the thought) but it could be possible for Maleficent not being blood-related to Rita and had a fling with Thraxx. [Mal: either way, it is gross enough to give me eternal nightmares!] Lonnie cares for her siblings, regardless what. Hhm well I think of Auradon to be monogamy marriage oriented so Aziz will only take one wife (because Tracy and Jones will destroy Aziz if he sees anyone else besides Lonnie). I think some of the councilmen wouldn't want any villains or their offspring in Auradon and would reject or object against Tracy's ideas of allowing more VKs to Auradon. I hadn't actually thought much about what might happen if Tracy's Isle Reformation plans come to motion, since she might become public enemy 1 for the Isle folks. Anyway, I hope you will like this update.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Uma, do the disclaimer.**

 **Uma: Alright. Anyway, this authoress does not own any of the Descendants characters or The Malaysian Dream's OCs. She just owns her OCs and part of the plot. See ya.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain a few scenes with curse words (severely censored, but you get the gist) and some mature themes (mostly Yuko and Yuki making flirty and suggestive remarks), and some violence scenes. You have been warned.**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _After Mal ran back to the Isle of the Lost, Ben and some of their friends decided to go after her and snuck into the Isle. However, while walking to Mal's hideout (and Ben along with baby Jayden getting kidnapped by Uma's crew shortly after), Ben's baby brother Dewey and his little girlfriend January accidentally followed a drug dealer and lead them straight into the Coachman's mansion where he enslaves children and the former children-turned-donkey slaves. Mal, Evie, Dakota, and a few of their friends went to rescue the trapped tweens and donkeys, and hid them all inside an old abandoned warehouse._

 _The Coachman was able to find out where his slaves are (with the tipoff from Shan Yu's eldest daughters: Yuko and Yuki), and tries to get them back with his little army of henchmen. The tweens and the teens (Isle and Auradon) managed to defeat The Coachman through a swordfight. But not before leaving, the Coachman tries to kill January but one of the donkey-slaves, Alexander, took the bullet before dying._

 _Now, it's almost noon and time to switch back the King and the young Prince from Uma and her crew. Time is ticking, will the negotiation be a success or will everything blow up in their face? Much like Auradon Town Hall when Jones and Max accidentally set the place on fire._

 **Present Moment…**

There are about 25 people accompanying the Rescue Mission, ranging from the Core Four, the Li trio, Hayley Long and her fiancé Hunter Dunbronch, his sister Robyn and her boyfriend Calvin Charming, Brandon Shan, Max Darling the adoptive son of John Darling, the Fearsome Foursome, Jackie and his sister Chloe (or as Jones calls them: the Dynamic Duo), January, Dewey, the canine companions Dude and Jade, Zevon and Kozi (Zevon didn't wanted to be dragged along the mess, but then Kozi blackmailed-reminded him that he was the one who literally tried blowing up Auradon Prep a few months ago). Dizzy Tremaine, Yi and Eva were just sending them off (and in charge of looking after the preteens if anything happens to the older teens).

And since the authoress here as no clue how many people are in Uma's crew, so the number kind of evens the battlefield. So I estimate 20 people.

"I cannot believe you're tagging along! It's too risky, Bran." Tracy turned to Brandon. Which was irritating to Jay and Lonnie sometimes. "You should have just stayed back with Brynn and Melanie."

"Nah, Brynn isn't much of a violence person (considering she just got out of an abusive relationship with Dizzy's oldest brother Drew), and Melanie could have shot someone to death with her momma's shotgun." Brandon replied. "When Melanie first found out my sister was dating Drew, she was tempted to shot the scumbag of a Tremaine to death and feed him to her pet crocodiles Bruno and Nera. No offense, Dizzy."

"None taken. Drew is a bully." Dizzy shrugged, she never really got along with her eldest half-brother (because she knew Drew's birthfather is a magician named Sarousch, she had no idea who her father is) and he would usually push her around.

"Yeah, even Chad Charming is less of a scoundrel. And that is the only time I ever complimented him." Tracy nodded.

[Somewhere in Auradon, while rewatching 50 First Dates and crying over Audrey, Chad Charming started to sneeze at the mention of his name]

For Jay's case, it was because one of his close Isle friends was becoming too friendly with his crush.

For Lonnie, it was kind of annoying that her younger sister was closer to someone she considers like a 'brother' who wasn't even related to her.

Jones wasn't as jealous as Jay and Lonnie were, considering he already has 2 great friends who are like brothers to him (Max and Carlos), so it was nice to see his sister making new friends and being more spontaneous in social life for a change.

"Besides, Yuko and Yuki have been torturing me and my siblings for as long as I can remember. Once, they set a cobra at me on my 6th birthday. I ran out of the house screaming like a girl, and that was how I met Jay." Brandon Shan joked, before Tracy Li playfully shoved him.

"Your dad is going to kill you, use your bony arms to paddle himself to Auradon and _then_ kill me." Tracy commented.

"He won't kill you. You're exaggerating. I think he tolerates you more than my other ex-girlfriends." Brandon told her, he was easily the family favorite since he is the eldest son (not eldest child being born) and he could easily sabotage his sisters in favor of his other siblings.

"Well, I cannot say the same about the kiddos' grandpa, the Emperor won't be happy when he learns that his precious grandbabies followed us to the Isle, one of his grandbabies was briefly held hostage by pirates while the other grandbaby was briefly enslaved by a money-obsessed, children-abusive, donkey-murdering _Satan Clause_." Tracy grumbled under her breath.

"You should be more worried of how every other parent of our friends will try to kill _US_ when we get back." Jones added. The two of them groaned a bit, there was Belle and Beast (Ben, Charles and Dewey's parents), Theo's protective older brother Albert (whom Tracy briefly had a crush on), the Emperor/Grandfather of the Royal tweens, King Naveen and Queen Tiana (Jamie's parents, they get pretty protective of their youngest baby daughter), and probably half of Auradon if the Li siblings failed to bring back their friends safely.

"That, shall never be a mission we could return from." Tracy replied with a grimaced expression.

"We don't have to tell them." Lonnie assured her sister.

"And _YET_ Tracy can't even tell _Jay_ she loves him?!" Dizzy exclaimed, before Tracy yelped, covering her mouth. Jay was close by and could listen to their conversation.

"Tell what you love who?" Jay asked. This seemed to pique his interest.

"Tell…Jay…den! _Jayden_! Yup, I miss the little guy. I hope nothing happens to him…" Tracy lied, good thing both names Jay and Jayden sounded really close.

" _Oh_." Jay seemed vaguely disappointed, but then again, she had every right to still be mad at him, before giving her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Jay told her, before he tried to give her a side-hug.

"Thanks." Tracy looked away, face blushing pink.

"Uh…Right, sorry." Jay quickly let go of her, before looking away awkwardly. She probably didn't feel comfortable around him right now, but she's still a friend. Who needed a shoulder to cry on sometimes? And borrows too much of his own beanies and jackets (which he never minded, he liked the way Tracy looks in his clothes). Friends do that, right?

"Are you _blushing_?" Lonnie teased.

"A-Am not! It's just… _fever_!" Tracy lied.

"Are _YOU_ blushing?!" Evie noticed Jay seemed to be blushing as well.

"No! It's… _heatstroke_!" Jay lied.

"Very specific." Yi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms at the denying duo.

"C'mon, we need to focus here! We need to rescue my brothers." Dewey reminded.

"Jayden's not your brother." Carlos pointed out.

"He will be when Dewey and January get married in the distant future." Jenny joked.

"Aww…" Dizzy squealed, "You have to let me design your prom gowns when the time comes."

"That time is not coming anytime soon!" Jay hissed under his breath. Besides, when January turns 16, Dewey would be 21! He is _NOT_ ready for that yet.

"When you become friends with us, we indirectly become your family." Theo stated.

I mean at one point, Queen Belle and King Beast invited Theo to Thanksgiving because his workaholic parents couldn't make it back to Auradon on time (and his oldest brother Albert was invited to his girlfriend's house that time) along with Tracy and Jones (they were both left out of because Lonnie had a ballet reception in Camelot and the rest of the family went to support Lonnie), and the gang had been showing up at Ben's place ever since.

"When we get back, we need to talk about your _intentions_ , you cradle-robber." Jay's eyes started to twitch.

Over the last 2 years, he's grown to act like a father or older brother to the toddler princess, ever since Evie and everyone else in campus thought Jay and Tracy looked like they'd be January's parents. Although Jay tolerates and likes Dewey, but he gets annoyed whenever Dewey hangs out with January.

"He didn't 'rob the cradle', the cradle robbed him!" Jamie joked, she knew very well it was January that stole Dewey's heart from the moment they met.

Dewey even quoted that January was the 'Prettiest Baby He's Ever Seen', so yeah the love is real.

"Easy there." Mal patted Jay's back.

"Remind me why we're taking Jackie and Chloe with us?" Kozi asked.

"Because they're the most mischievous preschoolers I know." Jones replied with a big grin.

"And why is January following? She's still sad about…" Mal asked, trying not to mention the donkey-Alex, who took the bullet that was meant for the little princess.

"It's her baby brother too." Carlos reminded.

"It's ok. I'm ok. Uncle Alex saved me, he's my hero." January gave everyone a small smile.

"We're all screwed up, aren't we?" Robyn asked.

"Yup." Evie nodded in response.

"We're all screwed up people." Max laughed, before he tried to make everyone laugh a little by attempting a cartwheel.

"Max, don't! Remember the time you _TRIED_ to cartwheel in the middle of the air whilst trying to escape Summer Camp? You literally crashed your jaw into my skull. Which was funnily enough, the closest thing I ever had to a first kiss." Tracy frowned, but stifled a smile.

"Was a wild summer." Max joked, before Jones nodded.

" _WHAT_?! _Max_ was your almost first-kiss?!" Jay quickly yelled.

"If it helps, I literally broke my jaw during the impact." Max winced a bit at the painful memory.

"And we had to be sent to the infirmary, and got at least 7 restraining orders from the camp counselors." Tracy added, knocking at her head. "I have an iron skull."

"This is why nobody asked any of our gang members to the Summer Camp dance for 3 years." Jones nodded. "Well, until Max started dating Audrey, and later Sophie."

"You guys all dressed up as Power Rangers characters for the dance." Hunter commented, being the oldest among the crew.

"Well it was a Power Rangers themed dance." Max nodded.

Jones went as Merrick for the Summer Camp dance, Max went as Nick Russell (tanned skin, dark hair, green eyes, adopted), Lizzie went to the dance as Kira Ford, Annie was dressed as Princess Shayla (since Annie had a crush on Jones back then), and Tracy, who had no interest in dress-ups or prissy pink outfits, just donned on fake glasses and some green plaid shirt and went as Cameron Watanabe. (She was told to look just like her father as a child and she had boyishly short hair back then, so crossdressing at its finest. She wanted to go as Alyssa Enrile but Lonnie was already going as Alyssa.)

"Good times." Jones smiled.

"Y'all had a weird childhood." Zevon commented.

"Don't we all? Your first imaginary girlfriend was literally a beaker you named Becky." Brandon stated.

" _Becky_?" Kozi giggled, teasing her boyfriend.

"We _broke_ up." Zevon cleared his throat.

"You broke ' _her_ '." Eva frowned, stating the truth.

"Your relationship was as fragile as a shattering Magic Mirror." Yi commented, readjusting her glasses.

" _I am damaged, far too damaged. But you're far beyond repair_." Kozi hummed to a song from Heathers the Musical.

"I just hope Ben is alright…" Charles sighed to himself.

"It'll be ok." Jamie told him, before she pulled him into a tight hug.

"EWW, GET YOUR WEBBY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Charles blushed, before yelling at her.

"Well, I am not the one with big furry paws!" Jamie insulted back.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Jenny tried becoming the peacemaker among the friends.

"Jenny, you have big feet!" Theo commented, pointing at Jenny's shoes.

"NOT HELPING." Jenny hissed, kicking Theo in the shins.

"C'mon, people, we are supposed to be focusing on rescuing our two friends. Not fight over who's webbier and who's hairier or whoever has larger feet and knuckles!" Jenny reminded everyone. Despite being the airheaded one among the kids' group, she can be smart and alert when situation calls for it.

"We'll need all the courage we can get." Hayley spoke out.

"Or just rage. You can't spell 'Courage' without 'Rage'. That's what dad tells me every day." Brandon nodded.

"Wise words. Do you think he can sign my copy of his book?" Jones asked, taking out a book from his bag 'How to Raise an Army, by Shan Yu'.

"Where did your father find the time to write a book while slaughtering people and starting a war?" Lonnie asked.

"He's a productive man, for someone who's 50." Brandon shrugged. I mean, Shan Yu has 13 (14 is on the way) kids. It's gonna be messy when he has to divide the will evenly among the children.

"Huh? Our theater teacher Madam Nigel happens to be 50!" Tracy stated.

"She's 50?! All along I thought she was like what, 39!" Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"Mad respect." Jones saluted.

"But she's pretty for a 50-year-old lady." Calvin piped in, gaining odd looks from his friends. "I'm just stating a general fact!"

"You're not wrong." Hunter nodded, "Hales has a mom-crush on Miss Nigel."

"I have two dads; can you blame me?" Hayley frowned, she was the offspring of Mushu and Crickee (Crickee behaves more like the motherly parent).

"Jones, we're talking about the same guy who tried to kill our grandpa, and your parents, and half of China in process." Jenny commented, as she motioned to her cousins. "And the main reason why your older cousin Lil' Shang is adopted?"

Their oldest cousin Lil' Shang (named after the uncle) was left as an orphan after Shan Yu's army slaughtered the entire village, and the baby was the only known survivor.

"Right, sorry." Jones apologized.

"But his son is quite good-looking." Jenny gave Brandon a wink, while Brandon let out an awkward chuckle.

"Uh sorry, I don't date girls that are younger than me." Brandon tried to let her down gently.

"Oh no, she's pulling a Tracy already!" Jamie grumbled, smacking a hand over her forehead.

"What does 'Pull a Tracy' mean?" Hunter asked.

"Crushing on guys only to get bro-zoned in the end or when she tries to tell a guy she likes how she feels, he gets with someone else." Jamie answered.

"Eh. That is actually how I would describe my love life." Tracy seemed ok with the kids using her as an idiom.

"EWW! He's way too old for you!" Theo glared over.

"I'm only 6 years older." Brandon clarified.

"Leave her alone, your cradle-robber!" Theo barked, shielding Jenny from the older teen.

"Says the exact some guy who once went to the school dance with the Marilyn Monroe wax statue!" Jenny accused him.

"Aw, they're pulling a Jacy." Charles nodded.

"What's Jacy?" Jay asked.

"It's the mashup ship name of you and Tracy!" Dewey replied. "It means you two love each other but keep arguing and denying it. Like how Charlie and Jamie argue."

"EWWW!" Jenny and Theo scooched away from each other.

"Whaaaaaat?" Tracy blushed.

"Oh you two would make a lovely couple." Brandon smirked.

Everyone else gave him a look. I mean almost everyone who were on the rescue mission are already dating or involved in a relationship or still in denial with their feelings.

"I was referring to Jenny and Theo." Brandon explained.

"I'm seeing the docks. We're getting close." Mal announced. "Now, Dizzy I want you to take care of January."

"No! If Doyiee goes, I go!" January insisted on tagging along.

"That's EXACTLY what got you both captured in the first place!" Dude exclaimed.

"Fine, if anything becomes too risky, all of you kids are heading back to the Warehouse and wait for us to get back." Tracy told the tween gang.

"And if you _don't_?" Theo asked, fearing the worst.

"Zevon will take care of you." Evie replied.

" _ME?!_ I can barely take care of _myself_!" Zevon exclaimed.

"But you got all the Mini Muggers to behave the other night." Brandon pointed out.

"Yeah, after they duct-taped me onto a chair and were throwing Play-Doh ammos at me! While Kozi stood by and took pictures of my misery." Zevon frowned.

"That's how you can tell she's a keeper." Hunter winked over to Zevon.

"Fine, Hunter and Hayley will take care of you." Lonnie nodded, turning to her best friend.

"Lonnie, don't. How am I supposed to tell your family?" Hayley was worried of her friend.

"It's easier than telling their family." Lonnie gestured to the Royal Cousins (Jenny, Jackie, Chloe, January and indirectly Jayden).

"We have to make it back alive, ok? Because I am not looking forward to having to comfort Aziz when he hears his girlfriend is injured." Hunter stated, shoving his hands into his jean's pockets.

"Or having to hold him back from rampaging." Hayley added, rubbing her temple with her fingertips.

Kozi, Hayley, Calvin, Robyn, Zevon, Hunter, Jackie, Chloe, Yi and Eva decided to stay back. Since they are the backup recruitment if the pirates tried anything on their friends. Carlos is insisting Dude and Jade to stay put and not cause havoc.

It was already awkward enough when Kozi's pet Jade tried biting (succeeded) and tried pulling one of the Coachman's Henchmen to bury him off. But Dude quoted that Jade has done worse.

 **Meantime…**

Gil was on scout duty and looking out for Mal and her crew. He spotted people exiting the tunnel that connects between the Pirate Docks and the Town area.

" _Guys, they're here_!" Gil exclaimed in a sing-sang tone.

"About time." Yuko smirked, finishing sharpening her sword.

"Time for vengeance, dear sister." Yuki nodded.

"Hey Uma, if we win and take over the world, can we keep _Jay_ as a pet?" Yuko asked Uma in a casual manner.

"Seriously? Why would you want an enemy of ours as a pet?" Uma frowned.

"We kept _Gil_." Yuki shrugged.

"Gil is not a 'pet', he is a well-respected crew member of this ship." Uma clarified.

"Who is very easily pleased by a rubber bouncy ball." Yuko added.

Harry Hook pushed Ben aside to the corner of the planks. While Gil pushed a stroller, carrying baby Jayden who was wide awake.

" _WELCOME_!" Harry Hook welcomed the guests.

"I'm gonna miss you, little guy." Gil confessed, cooing at the baby.

"Look, if they failed to give us the wand, you can keep the baby." Uma told Gil, who seemed cheerful at the idea of adopting Jayden if all goes wrong.

[Jay: NO! NO ONE TOUCHES MY (GOD)SON BUT ME, MY WIFE (Tracy: *blushes* W-Who are you calling 'wife'?!) AND MY (GOD)DAUGHTER!]

'Aw, cute.' Tracy smiled a bit when she saw baby Jayden being cuddled by Gil.

"Sis, focus!" Lonnie frowned, as she followed her sister's gaze to some guy carrying baby Jayden.

"Right." Tracy quickly avoided eye contact with Gil, or Jay.

"Ben…" Charles whispered when he caught sight of his older brother.

"Finally." Uma cheered, giggling maniacally.

A music starts flowing in for the scene.

"Seriously, where the Fahrenheit is all this music keep coming from?!" Jones asked, turning to Max who shrugged in response.

"God knows, Bro-seph." Max mouthed back.

 _[Uma]_

 _Ha! Let's get this party started, I swear I'm cold-hearted._

 _There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debating._

 _You need some motivation? Just look at the boys' faces then!_

 _Ask yourself: How long you think I'll remain patient!_

 _I'll throw them overboard and let em swim with killer sharks,_

 _You either hand over the wand, or they'll be ripped apart._

Harry Hook extended an arm, hooking the baby from the diaper and faced the ocean.

"NO!" January almost cried at the sight of her baby brother.

" _BEN_!!" Charles and Dewey cried out.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll safe your brothers. I promise." Tracy was scared to death at the fate of both the King and the Emperor's grandbaby, but tried to stay calm.

"Or we can just kill everyone else on the Isle and save Hades some time." Jones motioned his Plan B.

"We're not resorting to homicide!" Lonnie hissed at Jones.

"Nini, what's 'home side'?" Jackie asked.

"guys," Mal motioned them to stay calm and quiet and let her deal with Uma.

 _[Mal]_

 _Alright, let's all just be smart. Although for you: That must be hard._

 _You'll get your wand. No one has to come to any harm._

 _Don't try to intimidate: Your bark is much worse than your bite._

 _Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight!_

"It's _DAYLIGHT_!" Jamie felt the need to comment about the situation.

"At _NOON_!" Jenny agreed.

 _[All]_

 _Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want._

 _It's the Wand for the Crowns. If you don't, it's going down!_

 _Let's go! Make your move. Peace or War: it's up to you._

 _Give 'em up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down._

 _[Pirates]_

 _We want The Wand; or else your King is gone._

 _[Yuki]_

 _Your time is running out:_

 _[Yuko]_

 _You should really watch your mouth._

 _[Rescue Team]_

 _Let's go: Pound for Pound. We're prepared to stand our ground._

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up._

 _It's Going Down!_

 _[All]_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank,_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank._

"Guys! Huddle up!" Mal announced as her and her friends all huddled in a circle to discuss their strategy.

While Jones suggested he could just blow up the entire ship, its crew, and potentially half the population of the pirates living around the area.

"Jones, _No_! We cannot blow Ben and Jayden up in process!" Carlos reminded.

"Well, on the bright side. I think Ben wrote his will early." Jones commented.

"He's been writing his will ever since we set the Town Hall on _fire_." Max stated.

 _[Theo]_

 _Ok, look: This is not a conversation, -_

 _[Jenny]_

 _It's a Do or Die situation!_

 _[Charles, Dewey, January]_

 _And if you don't give us back our brothers: We'll have NO HESITATION!_

 _[Jamie]_

 _I'll serve you scums right here, and I don't need a reservation!_

 _[Jones]_

 _That way, your whole 'pirate crew' can have a demonstration._

 _[Max]_

 _Release them now, and we can go our separate ways._

 _[Tracy]_

 _Unless you wanna deal with me, and my Ks (Kids)._

Tracy used herself as a human shield and stood in front of the tweens.

"Yup, you're the Team Mom now." Jones patted his sister's back.

"Nobody messes with my children and gets away with it." Tracy shielded all the kids behind her protectively.

"TRACY, I AM LITERALLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!" Ben mouthed over. His facial expression was a cross between 'Are you kidding me right now?', 'Yup! This ain't gonna end well.' and 'Guys, I really hope y'all thought this through'.

"But you're not from the Isle." Harry hissed over at some of the Auradon kids.

"And your hand is not really 'Hooked', so I guess we're both wrong." Jones made a sarcastic comment.

 _[Uma]_

 _So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?_

 _[Harry Hook]_

 _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate them._

 _Matter of fact: make one wrong move and I'll debilitate 'em._

 _And if they even start to slip, I'll eliminate them!_

 _All it takes is ONE WRONG LOOK, AND I'LL-_

Harry Hook started circle Mal, making intimidating threats.

Tracy was starting to feel worried, before she subconsciously grabbed onto Jay's hand.

Tracy and Jay both looked down and noticed the sudden hand-grabbing/holding, before she quickly let go of his hand and looked away, pretending to be focusing on the kids.

"Jenny, if we die, can I just say that I have always thought you had the _cutest_ mole on beneath your left eye?" Theo turned to Jenny.

 _"That is not a mole, that's a BEAUTY MARK!"_ Jenny gasped, offended.

"I SAID IT WAS THE _CUTEST_! THAT WAS A _COMPLIMENT_!" Theo exclaimed.

"We get it, you're both in love! _CHILL_!" Jamie and Charles hissed over at their other duo friends.

"Harry! We get it! _Chill_!" Uma tried to calm Harry down and she pushed him back onboard.

Yuko and Yuki's eyes narrowed when they saw that other woman making a move on Jay. She's gonna get it!

"Jones! _PUT DOWN THAT BOTTLE!_ " Carlos yelped when he saw Jones gripping onto a glass bottle tightly. Good thing he wore gloves today!

Jones and Max were dressed in protective gear that made them look like they were starring in a Fahrenheit music video (飞轮海,a Taiwanese boyband) like that one MV 'Superb' (出神入化) the two of them were into a few years back. Technically, Hunter, Calvin, Jones and Max were all wearing similar outfit/gears to the 4 guys from the Fahrenheit music video.

 _[All]_

 _Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want._

 _It's the Wand for the Crowns. If you don't, it's going down!_

 _Let's go! Make your move. Peace or War: it's up to you._

 _Give 'em up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down._

 _[Pirates]_

 _We want The Wand; or else your King is gone._

 _Your time is running out:_

 _You should really watch your mouth._

 _[Core Four, Lonnie]_

 _Let's go: Pound for Pound. We're prepared to stand our ground._

 _[Jones]_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up._

 _[The Fearsome Foursome, January, Dewey]_

 _It's Going Down!_

 _[Ben]_

 _Hey! We don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse._

 _Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a Lose-Lose. There's gotta be another way._

 _Uma, I promise. I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say._

If Ben had been paying attention to any of his brothers and their tween friends and kept panicking over his possible death (and staring at Mal all along), he would have noticed that the gang were signaling him and making subtle secret body language code that the wand is a fake.

"Faux Baguette! Baguette!!" Charles was trying to signal Ben.

"Why is your brother singing a song about bread?!" Harry Hook turned to Ben.

"He really loves baked goods." Ben replied. "That or he is trying to write a song about his love of baked goods."

 _'Seriously, Ben?! You are as oblivious as Adrien Agreste, and that is saying something!'_ Tracy thought to herself, before she was lowkey implying baguette means 'wand' in French. At least that was what the French translation of Harry Potter said.

"The _baguette_ chooses the wizard, Big Brother!" Dewey was trying to signal as well.

Back when they were all kids, the gang made up secret code by using words and/or body movements to send secret messages whenever they get involved in schemes or trouble. Or attempt to pass answers in class whenever the teacher asked a question.

The secret code system worked out great! (and they won Charades whenever they were all grouped to play) Until it got them all in trouble for accidentally wrecking up a wooden table in Home Ec, all because of Jones mistaking Max swatting a bee for either the signal 'Hand me an axe' or 'Chop 'em down and let it rip' or 'AHH! BEE!!'.

 _[Uma]_

 _Silly King. You? Give me?_

 _You're gonna give a chance? Well not a chance!_

 _[Pirates]_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank,_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade,_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank._

Mal took a step forward, with the faux wand in her hands.

"Hold up." Uma stopped her. "Too easy. Why don't you give it a test try?"

"Yeah! We wanna see it work." Yuki nodded.

"But can we make this quick? I have a date with Drew Tremaine at 6pm and I need to look hot." Yuko asked.

"Didn't your sister just dump him?" Desiree asked.

"So? What's your point?" Yuko placed a hand on her hip.

Everyone else on the rescue team were starting to get nervous, what if Uma and the rest found out the wand was fake?! Ben and Jayden are gonna be shark feed!

"You always were quite the drama queen." Mal made a snarky remark.

"Aw, nothing too big or Ben and the baby become fish food." Uma reminded.

Harry Hook had one arm holding Ben who stood by the edge of the plank; while the other hooked one was carrying baby Jayden through the diaper.

January was so scared and worried of her baby brother, she started holding onto Dewey's hand tightly. Dewey noticed the trembling little princess, before he gave her an assuring look that everything will be ok. January gave a weak smile in response, thankful for her friend.

At this point, Dude (and Jade) had snuck off despite being told not to. Dude made his way to the nearby docks to watch the negotiation.

"We're dead." Carlos muttered under his breath.

"See, this is why I prefer to go with Plan Boom-Shakalaka." Jones whispered over to Max who nodded in response.

Evie leaned in and whispered over to Carlos that Dude was here.

Mal turned to her friends, before Carlos gave a nod, signaling Dude was present. Mal turned to Dude, before pointing the wand at him.

"Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." Mal waved the 'wand' at Dude.

Nothing.

"Did you try to swish and flicker?" Tracy asked.

"Swish and flicker? This ain't time for the talk about the Birds and the Bees, there are lives at stake!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What the fish is swish and flicker?" Yuko asked.

"It's a Potterhead thing." Ben answered quietly under his breath, before Tracy flashed him a 'thanks' smile.

"Talk, Dog!" Mal corrected, trying out the 'spell' again.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude asked out loud, before earning laughs from the pirates.

"Does anyone have some bacon? Or cookies?" Dude whined a bit.

Uma chuckled, glad the magic wand worked, before reaching out a hand towards the wand.

"Gimme the wand!" Uma demanded.

"Give me Ben!" Mal shouted back.

" _And Jay-Jay!_ " January cried out.

" _And_ Jayden." Mal corrected.

" _Jayden_? Oh no, are _YOU_ the father?! No way, you slept with _HER_ and reproduced _THIS_?!" Yuko glared at Jay, before looking at Tracy with an obvious hint of disgust.

"Cece! WHAT'S REPRODUCE?!" Chloe asked.

Tracy lets out an uneasy laugh, before scratching her arms.

"Uh…why don't you and Jackie get the 'Sardine Surprise'?" Jones told the kids, using the code words.

"YAY!!" Jackie cheered.

" _God_ father, yes. _Biological_ father? No." Jay corrected, before he and Tracy got flustered at the idea of actually having kids together.

"We got the birth cert to proof it." Charles nodded, also disgusted at the thought of Jay and Tracy being parents. I mean she is the Team Mom and Jay sometimes behave like a father to January.

"Since the baby is of no use, you can have him first." Uma stated.

Jayden started crawling to his family, before January cried in joy. Her baby brother has finally started crawling!

"JJ!" January squealed as she hugged her baby brother.

"Shh, it's ok now…" Tracy whispered over, holding the crying infant in her arms.

"Hey, little guy." Jay gave the baby an almost fatherly loving smile.

"Cousin!" Jenny grinned, joining the 'family reunion'.

"JJ!!" Chloe and Jackie cheered, after being reunited with their cousin.

"Jenny, think you can hand Jayden to Hales and Hunter?" Jay mouthed over as Jenny nodded and took baby Jayden over to safety.

"I'll go with you, to…protect you, Sugar Cube." Theo offered, before Jenny could say anything.

"Whatever, Stinky Sock." Jenny rolled her eyes, ignoring Theo giving her flirty remarks.

[References to Plagg and Tikki flirting in Miraculous Ladybug Season 2 episode "Sandboy", ironically Jenny and Theo are both fans of the series and enjoy dressing up as Marinette and Chat Noir (for Theo's case), but there is no way Tracy would let them wear skin-tight spandex]

"Ship." Jamie and Charles mouthed to each other as they watched their other two friends bantering.

Harry Hook started pulling (well, more like Yank) Ben away from the plank as the circle of pirates taunted the young King.

"Oh! And before you go, tell your mom Gaston says 'hi', and tell your dad my dad wishes he had finished off your dad when he had the chance." Gil told Ben before Ben was placed kneeled in the middle of the deck.

"Ben!" Charles and Dewey waned to rush over to their brother.

"Hold it, we can't trifle with Uma or Mal right now." Jones reminded the younger brothers. If they interfere with the Trade, it would be a heavy disadvantage and could endanger their older brother.

"But…" Charles wanted to say something, before he and Dewey met Ben's gaze.

"Trust me, they do anything that harm your brother, I will not hesitate." Tracy nodded.

Because nobody messes with her friends and her family, and gets away with it. At this point, Ben had considered Tracy and Jones like his sworn siblings, they were all a close-knitted bunch.

" _Wait_!!"

Everyone stopped tracks, turning to Theo.

"I have a question. If a pirate wears an eyepatch, does he/she _Wink or Blink_?!" Theo stopped and asked Harry Hook in a serious tone.

"…I can honestly say I have never thought of that before." Harry Hook was suddenly in deep thoughts.

"Like seriously, am I the only one who wonders if the patched pirate winks or blinks if they are fliting?!" Theo demanded.

"THIS IS NOT PHILOSOPHY CLASS!" Jenny yelled, before dragging Theo by the ear back to Tracy's custody.

"Cut him loose, Harry." Uma told her first-mate.

"I never get to have any fun." Harry Hook grumbled, as he cut off the ropes tying Ben's arms.

Uma and Mal had a little glare-off, before they switched the wand for Ben. One hand on the King and the other on the Wand.

"Ben!" his brothers ran to hug him.

"Quick, get going now." Mal told them, pushing Ben and his brothers away from the docks as quietly as possible.

"The wand is now mine! Auradon will be ours!!!" Uma declared, before she pointed the wand at the sky.

"By the power of the sea, tear this down and set us free!"

Nothing happened.

It took about 3 seconds until the Sea Crew found out the wand was faux.

"NO!" Uma broke the wand in half.

That was when hell broke lose. In Jones's words.

"Ben! Get going!" Mal pushed Ben away.

"If you hadn't been noticing, we were trying to signal you the baguette is fake!" Charles rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were singing about your love for bread." Ben replied.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT?!" Charles exclaimed.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO WIN EVERYTIME!" Uma declared. "GET THEM!"

"Now!" Jones mouthed over.

Zevon and Kozi (from a good angle far up the docks) started firing Jones's makeshift grenades at the pirates.

The tweens started to slingshot the smoke bombs in their direction. Along with Theo contributing a 20-second-long fart that sounds similar to 'Dancing Queen'.

"I cannot believe you can fart ABBA!" Jamie frowned at Theo.

"I can also belch out to The Rolling Stones." Theo grinned.

"Ugh, that stench would kill anything living within a 30-mile radius." Charles groaned in disgust, as the remaining pirates living by the docks passed out.

Jay starting passing everyone else a weapon, ranging from swords to potion bottles to crossbows, and at one point a poison blow-dart.

"Good luck, Trace." Brandon told Tracy.

"Thanks, I will destroy anyone who insulted or abused my kids or Ben." Tracy laughed, before preparing a swordfight.

"KIDS, GET TO SAFETY!" Zevon yelled, before stopping, "Oh my Satan, I have become a soccer mom!"

"You sure do, Z." Kozi giggled, before she decides to hop in and join the fight.

Needless to say, the docks became a full-blown warzone in a matter of seconds.

Jones and Max were daring each other to take out the most pirates.it was basically a killing spree for Jones, not literally, just severely hospitalized.

It wasn't long until Harry Hook started a swordfight with Jones, finally a decent opponent.

"You're not that bad for an Auradon kid." Harry Hook stated.

"Thank you, and you're not that good for a Hook." Jones snorted, dodging an attack.

"Way to go, Wolf!" Max cheered, before Yuki approached him.

"You know, we hadn't formally met, but I'm Yuki." Yuki flirted with Max.

"Back off my Bro, Old _HAG_!" Jones yelled.

"Thanks Bro!" Max gave a thumb up.

"H-HAG?!" Yuki yelled, enraged.

"What, _DID I STUTTER_?!" Jones challenged the older lady.

"Wow, that is a sick burn." Harry Hook chuckled, "You know what, I'll go after the King now."

Charles and Jamie both dueled against Jonas and Bonnie, and both protecting each other.

"BEHIND YOU!" Jenny shouted, noticing a pirate sneaking up on Charles and Jamie.

"I'M ON IT, JENNY JELLY!" Theo shouted, before dashing over and shielded Jamie and Charles behind him, and then proceed to farting Bon Jovi's 'Runaway' to the pirates.

"For once I am thankful for your grossness." Jamie blinked.

"Pirates ahead!" Yi shouted, as her sister Eva fired arrows and cut off the ropes the pirates were using as swings.

"I got this!" Chloe screamed, before she and Jackie blew darts at the pirates.

"Nice!" Yi smirked, saluting at Chloe and Jackie.

Lonnie managed to tire a pirate down with kindness and then shoved him off the boat.

"Nice one, Nini!" Tracy shouted over, before looking around, hoping that Dewey, Jayden and January are safe now. She wasn't too worried of Jackie and Chloe, they can handle themselves just fine.

"Thanks, sis!" Lonnie smiled.

"HEY YOU, DON'T YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU MAKING EYES AT MY SISTER?!" Tracy snarled as she charged at one of the pirates who sparred with Lonnie.

"NOT _YOU_ AGAIN!!" The unfortunate pirate, happened to be the guy who tried to bully Ben and baby Jayden a few chapters back but got his limbs severely injured by Tracy.

"Oh you guessed it!" Tracy rolled up her (Jay's) jacket sleeves and started wrestling with the said pirate. She hurled the pirate onto the floor before elbow-slammed the guts out of him.

"Let me at that rascal!" Jones nodded, offering to beat up the pirate flirting with Lonnie.

"JONES, PIRATE AT 4 O CLOCK!" Lonnie shouted, before Jones turned around and kicked a pirate in the crouch.

And that was a **female** pirate to be honest.

"You didn't have to do that." Lonnie frowned.

" _Infertility for you. Infertility for you. Infertility for you!_ " Jones ignored Lonnie, as he continued kicking other pirates in the crouch. And no, Jones would never cause someone to be infertile, he's just being sarcastic and in a 'stabby' mood right now. [reference to Peridot being the flower girl at Ruby and Sapphire's wedding in Steven Universe, except Jones spreads infertility than flowers]

"Trace, cover me!" Lonnie hollered, before Tracy rushed to stay beside Lonnie as they sparred off pirates.

"JONESY, LOOK! JACKIE MANAGED TO SUMMON A SCHOOL OF JELLYFISH!" Chloe shouted over.

"Jones, why did you give Jackie a school of Portuguese Man O' War jellyfish for his 5th birthday?" Carlos asked.

"Because a boy needs to learn poison early." Jones nodded. "WAY TO GO, JACKIE! DADDY'S PROUD OF YOU!"

"That's great parenting." Zevon nodded.

Uma was sparring with Mal, Evie with a guy pirate she used to flirt with, Carlos was fighting off Gonzo.

A few pirates started sparring with Hunter, Hayley, Calvin (who was a decent swordfighter but his cowardice gets the worse in him) and Robyn.

"That's 13 for me." Kozi stated.

"That was my 18th pirate." Robyn laughed, scaring off another pirate.

"Hello~"

Oh boy, not Yuko and Yuki!

"My, looks like little Carlos has gotten hotter." Yuko flirted with Carlos, who shifted away uncomfortably.

"Back off from my bro, _old cougar_!" Jones barked over, before he borrowed Eva's crossbow and fired an arrow at Yuko.

"Yeah, leave Carlos alone!" Evie shielded Carlos protectively.

"Carvie!" Dewey grinned brightly, watching Carlos and Evie blushing lightly around each other.

"Cahwee!" January chimed in.

After Carlos, the Shan sisters started flirting with Hunter and Calvin.

"Oh no they didn't!" Robyn scoffed, before she dragged Calvin away.

"I am engaged." Hunter stated, frowning at the pretty lady in front of him.

"And I have bulimia. See, we have so much in common already!" Yuko stated, flirting with him.

"Kozi, if I don't come back in 5 minutes, you will know I gave gone Dragon on them." Hayley stated.

"Fight for your man, sister!" Kozi whooped, before pausing.

" _JADE_!!" Kozi frowned at her dog biting one of the pirates by their boot and tugging them off the docks.

Jade the German Shephard gave Kozi the puppy eyes, before Kozi sighed.

"Fine, you did a better job fighting them than Calvin was." Kozi chuckled.

"HEY!" Calvin looked offended.

Cues Yuko getting a beatdown from Hayley from hitting on her man.

"Don't mess with my man." Hayley hissed, her eyes turning from brown to amber.

It was a hellraiser, really.

"YOUR BACK, C-DOG!" Max shouted, before Carlos turned around to face with a pirate who was attempting to sneak up on the De Ville.

"Thanks, M-D." Carlos nodded.

"Ooh, Does M-D stand for Major D-?" Yuki asked in a flirtatious, almost seductive, tone at Max.

"Hey Yi, can I borrow a dagger?" Jones asked Yi.

"Why not?" Yi chuckled, handing a dagger to Jones.

Jones quickly hurled the dagger at Yuki.

Because nobody can break Max's heart or corrupt him without the Freaky Five's permission. Not ever since Max dated and got dumped by Audrey back when they were in middle school.

"No, it stands for Mc-Donald's." Max shrugged, before he sparred off another pirate.

Gil starting to sword-fight with Ben, before the young king escaped to go and defend for his brother Charles.

"I got your back, little bro." Ben whispered to Charlie.

"Thanks, big bro." Charles grinned.

"Now, let's see how much better you are at sparring now." Ben told Charles as they started fighting off pirates.

" _Hey_." Gil popped up in front of Tracy after a spar with Ben.

" _Hi_." Tracy gave a small smile.

"Look, I know it's probably a bad timing, but I was thinking if you'd like to hang out sometimes?" Gil asked.

" _NOT NOW, YOU TWO_!" Everyone else yelled.

"Probably not likely to happen. But raincheck?" Tracy replied with a weak smile.

"Ok sure." Gil chuckled. "I'll write you."

"I'll wait up." Tracy joked back.

" _STOP FLIRTING ALREADY!_ " Jay yelled, getting jealous.

Harry Hook swooped up to spar with Jay.

"Hello Jay." Harry smirked, before they started to battle.

It was a tough battle, and Jay almost lost.

"C'mon, Meathead! You can do it! _I BELIEVE IN YOU_!" Tracy got worried about Jay almost losing to Harry Hook before she shouted out.

"GO DADDY!!" January cheered.

" _Dada_." Jayden squealed out.

"HIS FIRST WORDS!!" Eva squealed, before firing an arrow at one of the pirates heading their way.

"Take that!" Dizzy joined in the battle by hurling mud pies at the pirates. The mud pies were made with Jones's recipe which included poison ivy, baby vomit, Jones's 2015 Diarrhea recipe, and a few thorns abstracted from durians.

"Man, that stinks!" Gonzo gagged.

"What are you talking about? Durians smell like heaven." Jones shrugged.

"Yup, it tastes really good. But the reactions may vary among people." Max agreed.

Once hearing Tracy's tough-love encouragement (And his godchildren cheering him on), Jay started to fight back, before eventually getting his hands on Harry's hook.

"KICK HIM IN THE CROUCH!" Jamie whooped, before she hopped up and punched Jonas in the eye.

"That's my Jamie!" Charles laughed, watching Jonas fall onto the floor. "See this is what happens when you mess with my girl."

Jay chuckled as Harry Hook looked worried. It was his dad's, and one of the things Harry cherished the most.

Tracy was briefly caught off-guard by how dangerously handsome Jay looked, before being cut off by the sound of Jenny smacking a dictionary over Bonnie's head.

"You go, Jenny!" Tracy cheered for her kids, being a half-rescue mission warrior, and a half soccer mom.

"Hot, isn't he." Yuki sighed dreamily at Jay.

"Yup." Yuko chuckled, before fighting Robyn.

"NOBODY HITS ON MY MAN!" Robyn roared, before she fired an arrow that almost stabbed Yuko's eye.

"Or shamelessly flirt with my fiancé." Hayley added, before she sparred with Yuki.

Jay reached Harry's hook out of the docks, before Harry dropped his sword, surrendering.

Jay dropped the hook down, before the hook handed on Jamie's hands.

"Hey, guys! Wanna play _Hot Potato_ with the Hook?!" Jamie suggested eagerly.

"I do!" Eva jokingly agreed.

"Me too!" Yi laughed.

"I don't know about this…" Dizzy hesitated.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. If this is a good hit, we can just play Hot Potato whenever we like." Charles agreed with Jamie.

"One, two, three! Go!" Jamie declared, before the kids passed the Hook around to each other. It was amazing none of them got hurt.

And so, Harry Hook has to deal with a mini armada of children playing Hot Potato with his hook, irritating him more so than usual.

 _"KIDS, BE CAREFUL! IF YOU STABBED YOURSELF WITH THE HOOK, YOUR PARENTS ARE GONNA STAB MY KIDNEYS WITH KNIVES!"_ Tracy shouted over.

"Lonnie, cover me!" Hayley shouted, as Lonnie rushed over to help her BFF sparring off pirates.

"Who would have thought that we'd end up sparring pirates?" Lonnie chuckled.

"I should have seen this coming, but at least I can cross out 'battling enemies' off my bucket list." Hayley nodded, before she punched one of Uma's crewmates in the gut. "KA-POW!"

"WAY TO GO, HALES!" Hunter cheered, before telling the pirate he was sparring, "that's my fiancée."

"She's hot" the pirate nodded in agreement.

"Hey, no one calls my woman hot, but me." Hunter frowned as he tripped the pirate into the sea.

"Feisty, I know we're in a life-endangering situation, but there is something I have to ask you." Jay went over to spar another pirate while talking to Tracy.

"Our lives are _ALREADY_ in danger! My will to live is even written out beforehand last night." Tracy replied, sparring off one of the pirates. "If anything happens to me, I am letting Jenny, Jamie, Chloe and January have my books."

"I just wanted you to know how I feel about you last night."

"Besides _lust_? Because I am very sure I know about that from last night and half your exes of the Isle." Tracy replied in sarcasm, before she watched Jackie and Chloe lifting a male pirate and then proceeds to shove him overboard. "You go, kids! Cece is so proud of you!"

"She ain't wrong." Yuki shrugged.

"CECE, WHAT'S _LAST_?!" Jackie asked.

"PIRATE COMING UP 3 O CLOCK, KIDDO!" Zevon shouted out, cutting Jackie and Chloe's attention span.

"No, I mean sure I have dated plenty of girls before you," Jay began.

"Then WHO did you asked out to the dance?" Tracy frowned at him, before she dropped her sword and just kicked one of the male pirates in the groin and then shoved him overboard.

"What are you talking about? I never asked anyone to be my date!" Jay replied.

"Who were you asking to the dance last Friday night?!" Tracy demanded, trying not to sound too jealous.

"You were there?" Jay felt his face turning pale.

"I was heading up, and I saw you talking to some other girl and you asking her to be your date. HOW do you explain that?!" Tracy yelled. "Who was that girl you were talking to?!"

"That Girl I was talking to was _LONNIE_!"

" _YOU ASKED OUT MY SISTER?! WHILE SHE IS DATING OUR FRIEND AZIZ?!"_ Tracy yelled loudly.

"Damn." Yuki blinked.

"If it helps, Yuki and I didn't even know Jay was dating both of us behind each other's backs." Yuko shrugged, before aiming to stab Robyn.

"It didn't mean anything, Tracy, _I swear_!" Lonnie explained.

"Are you guys cheating on Aziz?" Tracy's voice started to break. But Lonnie and Jay knew Tracy wasn't referring to just Aziz at the moment.

"Feisty, I can explain…"

 ** _"CECE, HELP!!!!"_**

Oh no, looks like a couple of the pirates had cornered January, Dewey and January. Jones gave Dewey a baby carrier, which was better because Dewey has more experience carrying babies (January) and could run them to safety.

"We'll talk about this later." Tracy hissed at both her crush and her sister, before rushing over to protect her kids from danger.

 _Of course, if Jay were to show any interest on anyone, it would be her sister! And while she is in a relationship with one of their close friends?! UNBELIEVABLE!_

 _Lonnie wins again. Just like at everything else when we were growing up._

Tracy thought bitterly, before she kept her composure and headed over to rescue Dewey, Jayden and January.

 _But right now, my kids need me._

"I got your backs, kiddos." Tracy flashed them a small smile, before violently sparring one of the pirates.

"CECE!" Dewey cheered, before hugging her.

"Alright, now get to shelter, ok?" Tracy asked.

"Jay and Lonnie have their reasons." Dewey began.

"Not now. Please. Right now I just want to get you kids back to Auradon alive." Tracy shook her head, before helping Dewey, Jayden and January over to Yi and Eva to bring back to safety.

Tracy noticed that Jones was being attacked by two girls. Jay's exes to be precise.

 _Nobody bullies her baby brother._

"Leave him alone, you two!" Tracy yelled, before charging for them.

"Sis, I can handle myself. You know, the guys back at school called me a Lady Killer for a good reason." Jones raised an eyebrow at his sister, before he used a shield to cover himself while hurling his makeshift stink bombs at them.

"I also called you Sister-Puncher." Tracy joked, before joining Jones to spar Yuko and Yuki.

"It's ok. This one's on us." Yuki smirked, giving an evil smirk that gave Tracy goosebumps.

"This is an overdue revenge." Yuko nodded, as the two sisters cornered Tracy.

"Jones, go protect everyone else. I got this." Tracy gave her brother a look.

"Fine. But if you harm my _favorite_ sister, I will literally rip your head out and throw you into the depths of a volcano while letting your heads see how the lava burns your insides to crust!" Jones warned.

"Your friend has a very dark mind." Harry Hook told Max.

"He gets that a lot." Max shrugged, before sparring off Gil.

" _Thank you?_ " Lonnie frowned. She couldn't blame Jones for having a closer relationship with Tracy, considering Lonnie did at one point chose to be with her popular friends than spend time with her siblings.

 **Eventually the tweens got bored of Hot Potato, and it sure was annoying Harry Hook.**

"Hey Theo! _HOMERUN_!" Charles announced, before Theo used a wooden plank as a bat to toss the Hook into the sea.

Harry Hook immediately jumped off the docks to rescue his favorite Hook. Jamie and Jenny started to hum to the baseball/hockey stadium theme song at the perfect timing as soon as Harry Hook dove into the sea.

"Everyone, get going _NOW_!" Mal shouted, before managing to distract and tire Uma down briefly to make an escape.

" _UMA_!" Harry Hook climbed up the docks, before Uma decided to help her first-mate up.

"No! Mal's mine!" Uma growled, as her crew nodded.

"Hey, where are Yuko and Yuki?" Gil noticed that the twins were missing.

 **Meantime…**

 _'My name is Tracy, I am a warrior._

 _And I'm a little tired, but I can't show it._

 _I'm sorry, I'm a Li with pride._

 _You talk bad about my family, I will NOT let that slide!'_

 _~ Tracy's version of Blow Us All Away ~_

The Shan sisters are proven to be tough opponents, but Tracy never expected that the two sisters would play dirty.

She channeled her strength from one of her favorite songs from Steven Universe, Stronger Than You, because she knows she is stronger than her opponents.

Yuko and Yuki took her by surprise when they ambushed her.

"This one is for stealing our man, you b*ch!" Yuko yelled shrilly, clawing Tracy's face.

"You two are the ones who ratted out my kids." Tracy snarled.

"Bold of you to assume." Yuki scoffed, before she started pulling Tracy's hair forcefully.

"Besides, your mom is a sl*t and so are you! You hear me, bi*ch? Your mom is a sl*t and so are you!" Yuko sneered mockingly, before she motioned her twin to hold their captive still.

 **Back at the docks…**

Uma was sparring with Mal again, Ben was sword fighting with Harry Hook, before his brothers came to aid him.

 ** _"STOP IT! LET ME GO!!"_**

" _Tracy_!" Lonnie gasped in horror.

" _SIS_!!" Jones's protective brother sense kicked in before charging over to wherever his sister was.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, _FEISTY_!!!" Jay shouted, pushing one of the pirates away.

" _NOT OUR CECE!!_ " Before Jay could run, he saw the stampede of the tweens and kids rushing by.

" ** _CHARGE_**!" Jackie roared, before he grabbed a pointy stick and ran over to where their surrogate sister is.

"Jade, Dude, _no_!" Kozi turned to the dogs who was chewing on Gonzo's leg and attempting to drag him back to be buried.

"Why not?" Dude whined. "That boot would make a lovely present for Ringo!"

"Go long." Evie told Carlos, before Zevon blasted a larger smokescreen at the pirates.

Calvin Charming pulled out a pin before tossing one of Jones's handmade grenades over.

"IT'S A BOMB!" Gonzo shrieked.

"Some of you guys have to get back to the limo, now. We can buy you some time." Yi told the older teens, before she started blowing poison darts through the smokescreen, hoping to temporarily injure some of the pirates.

"We've got this." Hunter nodded.

"Benny, hurry! Cece is in danger!!" Dewey tugged his brother's arm, dragging him to help their friend.

 **Switch scenes…**

Yuko started to use her sword to chop off some of Tracy's hair. The young Li struggled to escape. She watched in horror as some of her long hair was chopped off.

Well, so much for planning to braid her hair for the Cotillion.

"Do you think any of the Coachman's hitmen would want a round with her after this?" Yuki asked.

"Why not? This little witch has clearly showed she is a thirsty manstealing sl*t!" Yuko cackled.

"Although her dad is pretty hot though." Yuki added with an evil smirk, "maybe once we ruin Auradon, we should ruin your _family_ as well."

"Good idea, sister." Yuko nodded, as Yuki shoved Tracy roughly against the sandy ground.

' _No, I am not letting them disrespecting any of my friends or family or me. I've gone through so much, I am not quitting now_!' Tracy thought, before clenching her fists into the sand.

"Aw, is the little floozy gonna cry like the weakling she is?" Yuki asked in a fake sympathy tone.

"You know what? I have had enough of your pity prep talk." Tracy mumbled.

Tracy quickly grabbed a handful of sand and splashed them over to twins' face.

"EEK!!" Yuko and Yuki shrieked.

[References to 'Blow Us All Away (but Phillip Gets Revenge)']

" _My name is Tracy, I am a warrior._ " Tracy told herself as she started to stand up, gripping her sword in her hands tightly.

" _My mother's Fa Mulan, you ever heard of her?!_ " Tracy demanded, before swinging her sword at the twins.

" _It's time for you to say goodbye. You can fire arrows, but you can't stop mine!"_ Jones joined in, before he started firing arrows at the Shan sisters.

 _"I'll kick your butts, little prissy, til no one remembers your story. You may not have apologized to my sister, but YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE SORRY!"_ Jones roared, continuing launching arrows at the Shan sisters.

"Need a hand?" Brandon asked, before he borrowed Robyn's arrow and bows to fire arrows at his sisters. Not to stab them, but just to stabilize and pin them against a wall.

"BRANDON?!" Yuko gasped in shock and mostly betrayal.

"Yup, that's me." Brandon smirked.

"How could you?! WE'RE _FAMILY_!" Yuki yelled.

"Family don't set black mamba snakes on your baby siblings!" Brandon snorted. "You're both _insane_!"

"Wait up." Tracy stated, before limping over to take back Jay's jacket from the twins, before draping Jay's jacket over her shoulders to cover her torn clothes.

"My turn. This one is for all the times you've bullied us." Yi snarled, before throwing daggers at the Shan sisters.

"Sis!" Jones ran over to check on his sister.

"CECE!!" The kids all ran over.

"Bro, I am glad you're alright." Tracy forced a weak smile at Jones, turning her gaze to the kids. "Hey, kiddos. How are you guys? Did those meanies hurt you?"

"Your hair…" Jones noticed.

"Who cares about how I look right now. I probably look like a banshee but not even that is stopping me from protecting you guys." Tracy smiled weakly at her friends.

"Trace, your face…" Carlos's face went a bit pale.

"What's wrong with my face?" Tracy asked, blinking.

"You're bleeding from your chin!" Dewey exclaimed, before he started to hypervent.

"W-What?!" Tracy started to panic a little, before realizing her clothes were covered in blood stains.

"Feisty, what happen-…" Jay ran over, before he felt his heart froze.

Her chin was bleeding, her clothes were half torn, she had bruises and scratched marks over her limbs, half of her long hair was messily chopped to below her shoulders.

How could his exes have done this to her?!

"Cece, I was so worried about you…" Lonnie tried to go and hug her sister.

" _Not now, you two!_ " Jones snarled protectively over Tracy.

"Get her back to Simon." Jones mouthed over to Ben, as Jenny handed Tracy a few wads of cotton wool and tissues to stop the bleeding.

"We gotta carry her, she's used up pretty much most of her energy." Jones told Ben.

"On it." Ben nodded, before he offered to give Tracy a piggyback ride.

"No need, I can still walk by myself. One more thing." Tracy denied, before she turned to Yuko and Yuki.

"I know I should hate you two for all the awful things you've done to everyone else and insulted my family, but I _forgive_ you two." Tracy told them in a sincere tone, before she reached out to Jay's jacket Yuko and Yuki had snatched from her before she draped the jacket around her shoulders to hide her injuries.

"Oh, one more thing," Tracy stated, before slapping both the twins hard in the face.

" _Nobody disrespects my family, **especially** trying to break my parents apart_!" Tracy smirks at them.

Everyone was shocked by her actions (except Jones who was clapping his hands in pride folllowed by Jackie and Chloe cheering) before she gave the rest of her friends a smile and started walking through the tunnels, humming to Stronger than You.

"HURRY, UMA IS GAINING ON US!" Zevon shouted, before the gang swarmed over to the tunnel connecting the docks to the town area.

Hunter hurled the last smokescreen, while Mal kicked the connecting bridge down to the ocean, blocking the pirates from reaching them.

"We need help!" Yuki shrieked over as her crewmates went to help her and Yuko.

Uma was furious before she sang out.

" _What's my name? What's my name? WHAT'S MY NAME?!"_

"Uma, Uma, Uma" her crew replied.

" _SAY IT LOUD!"_ Uma sang out, before vowing revenge on Mal and her friends.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Whew, finally, Arc 2 of It's Goin' Down is finished, next up will be the gang escaping back to Auradon. The Warehouse crew can handle themselves just fine, but I'm sure with the Anti-Heroes Club being the kids' guardians, they will make it through.**

 **Chapter Talk : -**

 **1 There is a lot of in-between friendship bonding before It's Going Down, because I am a sucker for friendship moments (and some ship moments for Theo/Jenny, Jamie/Charles, Tracy/Jay) along with Max mentioning he used to briefly sort of 'dated' Tracy when they were in grade school (but they both decided they were like family rather than anything beyond mushy, Tracy does admit she finds Max an attractive guy but in a platonic way and she ships Lizzie/Max) I also bought in some Power Rangers references among the Freaky Five Squad, (Jones dressing as Merrick, Annie as Princess Shayla, Lizzie as Kira Ford, Max as Nick Russell, and Tracy as Cameron Watanabe because why not?) since I can see them dressing as Power Rangers during costume parties (since Lizzie is going as Kira Ford, I would picture her trying to ask Max to go as Trent Fernandez), and reenacting fight scenes with each other. Max Darling would look similar to Jordan Fisher in my head (except with green eyes, so that's why he likes to go as Nick Russell)**

 **2 I had to change up the It's Going Down singing part with incorporating the kids singing to Mal's part, especially with Dewey, January and Charles singing "If you don't give us back our brothers, we'll have NO HESITATION!" in comparison of Mal singing "If you don't give me back the King, I'll have no hesitation" because I am all about family bonding, especially since Charles was still lowkey angry at Mal for indirectly causing Ben to be kidnapped. Yuko and Yuki always flirt with men, Calvin Charming and Hunter Dunbronch in particular which ultimately pisses off their girlfriends/fiancée. Hayley would try to burn them alive (similar to her dad Mushu causing Shan Yu to explode via fireworks) while Hunter cheering his future wife on. I won't be surprised if Yuko or Yuki tries flirting with Carlos next.**

 **3 The battle scene was fun to write. I cannot decide between the scene with Tracy, Jones and Lonnie supporting each other, the scene where Tracy and her two kids were supporting Jay when he was battling Harry, or the part where the tweens play Hot Potato with Harry's Hook. But I think the Hot Potato scene wins the battle, since I envision an anxious looking Harry Hook watching a bunch of tweens playing with his precious hook, and then gets used as a baseball to be thrown into the sea, with Jamie and Jenny singing to the stadium theme. Tracy would be the soccer mom and cheer on her kids, even Yi and Eva although they just met.**

 **4 Oh boy, looks like Tracy has literally been through hell in a span of one day. First was the Coachman attempting to kill January, then it was the whole drama with rescuing Ben and Jayden, and when she finds out Jay asked out Lonnie, and now she got severely beaten up by Yuko and Yuki. Jones has to be the one to save Tracy, I think you guys hoped it would be Jay, but Jones would always be Tracy's pick if she had to choose to rescue Jay or Jones drowning. Lonnie and Jay were trying to explain themselves, but right now Tracy is stubborn and refuses to be reasoned with. Her battle scene with Yuko and Yuki were written while listening to Stronger Than You by Estelle (Steven Universe), Do It For Her (Steven Universe), Blow Us All Away by Hamilton the Musical, and She's So Gone by Naomi Scott. And Jones blasting Yuko and Yuki had to be done, because Jay would never hurt girls (he is noted to be a gentleman) so JONES has to do it. And Tracy is seen to be a forgiving person, no matter how awful the person is, so I can see her forgiving the villains (except the Coachman, he's just too evil to be forgiven) for their actions but will never forget what they've done.** **Except if you try to tear her family apart, it triggers her inner demon that impresses Jones and probably Jay. Tracy already finds Jay's dark side attractive and vice versa with Jay.**

 **5 Yuko and Yuki are very complexed characters, they are based on Azula for some parts (their ruthlessness and manipulative behavior) and they have a reason why they are how Brandon describes as 'insane'. Their backstory is rather dark and complexed, so here it goes: back when Shan Yu and a bunch of villains were thrown to the Isle of the Lost, Shan Yu briefly had a fling with a Japanese woman (hence, why Yuko and Yuki have Japanese names) but their 'romance' was more of a physical attraction and one-sided as both parents were sort of unfaithful because around the time the Shan sisters were conceived Shan Yu was reunited with his old flame Qara (Brandon and Brynn's mother) while the woman kept seeing other men. The twins' mother was a nightclub escort and was caught by Shan Yu for bringing in another man to their home while he was at work and the Shan sisters were still infants. Shan Yu was enraged by his wife's unfaithfulness so he might have…KILLED her and her lover, in front of his toddler daughters who were apparently awake by the arguing and saw everything. He lied to his daughters that their mom committed suicide (because he seems like the kind of person who could potentially kill someone when he's angry) and had custody to his daughters. A few months after his first wife's death, Shan Yu married his old girlfriend Qara and then Brandon and Brynn were born. So yeah, the trauma was enough to mess up their mentality and have daddy issues and have this specialty for ruining relationships. So at this point, I would assume they both have split personality disorder.**

 **Also, I never really mentioned about Cody and Craig's mother, but she used to be one of the Coachman's slaves but was only taken a liking by the old man after she grew older. It is possible that the Coachman had tortured her to insanity and isolated her from everyone else including her children, and gradually costed her life. Her backstory was sort of based on Huang Yu Zhu from The Little Nyonya (the part where she was driven to insanity by her husband) I sympathize with Yu Zhu because she is one of my favorite characters and never deserved her fate. Everyone at the Isle had/has messed up childhoods, that's a given fact.**

 **Anyway, that is all for this chapter (and it's 11k words, wow!) in the next chapter we will be seeing everyone else returning to Auradon, and having to face the consequences of being absent back in their hometown.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: On The Way Back**

 **Purpledolpin05: Because I had no idea what to call the chapter title, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter of the Aftermath based on what has happened after the previous chapter. Back to review shout outs:**

To lololololol:

(Chapter 11) This is my story, and I plan for the story to take up longer time than the movie version.

(Chapter 25) I'm sorry if you do not like long chapters, but I tend to write based on my mood on how the story will go.

To Anonymousnette: Thanks for the review, I think Theo is very creative and musical to the point he can make or omit any kind of music. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the review, yeah Tracy has lost a chunk of her long hair during her battle with Yuko and Yuki. Qara is Mongolian, because I was looking through Mongolian names for Brandon's mom, and I come across the name Qara. Well, in a way, I believe that Shan Yu's first wife (Yuko and Yuki's mother) is potentially a Comfort Woman or a descendant of one (because if I am not mistaken back then a woman's purity is more valuable than her death, so I think some families would have disowned their daughters who were forced into slavery, and with nowhere to go to and afraid of being shunned by New Auradon, relocating to the Isle seems like a better option). Yes I have heard about the new Disney movie remakes, I am kind of skeptical about Mulan, since the movie has a special spot in my heart (and if Lonnie, Tracy and Jones went to watch a life remake of their mom's story with Shan Yu's kids, they will all be surprised or complaining. Mostly Jones about how is he supposed to exist if the movie erased their dad. And Tracy would probably just hunt down whoever is life-action Mulan's love interest, and Shan Yu's kids will march over to Hollywood with pitchforks and weapons) Well back when Jay was dating both of the twins, they just thought only one of them was dating Jay, and Jay was a bit of a massive flirt back then, so the thought of their Casanova ex having kids with a plain looking girl just irks them. Maybe Ben and Lonnie (because she needs to tell the twins that nobody bullies her baby sister) could send Yuko and Yuki to asylums or rehabilitation centers to help them. Yeah I have heard about the Marvel Rising trilogy, but I hadn't seen all of it yet. I can see Mal going to Halloween as Spider-Gwen for Halloween and Jay could go as Warpath (from X-Men, I didn't even know it was Booboo Stewart back when I first watched Days of Future Past), it would be interesting seeing everyone going as Marvel or DC characters. Yes, I liked the bonding between Jay and the Li Siblings, especially when they reacted to Tracy getting injured, because it shows how much they cared for each other. Well Tracy and Jay are a slow burn romance, considering Tracy is not ready to be in a relationship (since the Eason incident) while Jay doesn't know much about long-term relationships. Yuko and Yuki are partially inspired by Azula, Yang Nian-Qing from the Singaporean drama 'Breakout' (2010), and a pair of twins from school who both like the same guy. The Little Nyonya (2008) is a Singaporean drama that takes place in the past (ranging from the late 1930s (Huang Ju-Xiang, the great-grandmother's era, she is deaf-mute and her mother was taken in as a second wife, so the first wife/stepmom hates them a lot) to late 1950s (Yamamoto Yue-Niang, the grandmother's era, Ju-Xiang married a Japanese photographer Yamamoto Yousuke who went to war for over 8 years) to the early 2000s (An-Qi/Angela, the great-granddaughter) and focuses on the Peranakan culture, and the time frame lapses from past to present. Some scenes were referenced in this story (there is a minor antagonist Charlie Zhang who purchases virgins only to torture and abuse them in early episodes is referenced when the Isle tweens inform the Auradon crew about the fates of some of the slave girls on the Isle). Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Kozi, would you mind doing the disclaimers?**

 **Kozi: Ugh alright! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney or Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's OCs, she just owns her OCs. Enjoy.**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

 _So tired…_

But I can't let my weakness show, I gotta stay strong until the very end.

Blood is still dripping from my chin; my hands were still shaking.

I run a hand through my hair, sighing to myself quietly.

Geez, to think it took me a good 9 months to get my hair to the perfect length for me to braid it. I thought I would doll up to go to the Cotillion, looks like it's not happening.

" _Trace_?" I felt someone tapping my right shoulder, before I winced in pain but hid it. I think one of the two Shan sisters must have left a large bruise over my right shoulder.

"Hey Ben." I gave him a polite nod.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ben asked, in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's been a while since I got in a full-blown riot." I tried to laugh it off.

"Remember when I beat Chad up when I found out he's been bullying Jones?" I joked, wrapping Jay's jacket around me.

"I still cannot believe you gave Chad a double-sided wedgie." Ben shook his head, chuckling.

"Who's Chad?" Dizzy asked.

"He's your step-cousin, Cinderella's son." Evie explained.

"I'm his brother Calvin. Wait a second… _I HAVE COUSINS?! YOU'RE MY COUSIN_?!" Calvin paused for a moment, before he looks at Dizzy.

"I guess so!" Dizzy smiled.

"Her last name is Tremaine, why didn't put the dots together?" Robyn asked.

"I just thought Tremaine was a common last name!" Calvin shrugged.

"It is if you live on the Isle. My mom and Aunt Anastasia have a lot of kids." Dizzy replied.

"Her gramma, a nightmare she is." Yi told Calvin, "She's like the cranky _old-life crisis_ cat lady who mopes about how it all went wrong."

"Isn't it called mid-life crisis?" Robyn asked.

"She's a grandmother of about _12 kids_ , that's just enough information you need." Yi responded.

"She's also dating the Coachman." Eva added.

"Well this certainly makes family gatherings less festive." Dizzy commented, "Both of them make us kids eat in the stables because 'it's where kids who misbehave belong' if we made a mess."

"Well, I usually hack into my parents' bank accounts and then transfer half the money to my other bank account just for fun. It drives them nuts." Calvin commented, "my brother Chad, he looks nothing like me, he sometimes drags me into crazy social events when I prefer to stay indoors and play computer games."

"You and Chad used to be close." Ben remembered as he told me.

"What?" I could hear Jay sounding jealous from the back.

"Gross, you dated him?" Carlos asked.

"In a platonic way! We used to be friends." I corrected, "until he picked on my little brother, he became my nemesis."

I find Chad more tolerable that I did with Eason. That's a given fact, Chad wasn't always that spoilt of a prince.

"I remember that day, you guys got badly bruised." Jones referred to Max and I.

"Best fight of my life, next to today." Max nodded.

"Yeah…you know I would never stand by and let anyone hurt my friends and family, right?" I smiled, before changing another cotton gauze over my bleeding chin.

"Blood is always thicker than water." I added.

"Speaking of blood, you're like the water fountain at school right now!" Charles gulped a little.

"Is Cece gonna die?!" January started to hyper-vent and tears formed by her eyes.

"I'll be fine, guys! I am not going to die, Simon will patch this up." I assured them, I am just as scared as they are worried of me. But I refused to let them see me breaking down.

"I would suggest you get a fresh change of clothes before heading back. otherwise Fairy Godmother would assume you finally went on a killing spree." Jones told me.

"We have no fresh clothes, only ones that smelt like Theo's feet." Jamie commented.

"I would rather smell like a vampire's smoothie than smell like Theo for a day!" Jenny considered the possibilities before she commented.

"Before that, I may or may not have lit the linking bridge between the tunnels and the docks on fire." Zevon added, before we all looked at him.

"It was one of the potions." Zevon clarified.

"Well done, Kozi. Now _THAT_ is a husband." Robyn saluted at Kozi who nudged her shoulder.

"Feisty," I felt Jay calling out for me, before I started walking faster.

 _Not now, Jay. I cannot deal with both you or my sister right now…_

"I'll go see Simon first, he could patch this injury up in no time!" I told the rest, before I ran straight to the Warehouse.

"We're following!" the tweens nodded, before they charged me over like a bottle rocket.

"Hey." I smiled, trying to not look like a person who's been whacked up by the daughters of Shan Yu.

"Tracy! What happened to you?!" Brynn answered the door before she gasped in horror.

"Yuko and Yuki happened." Yi replied on my behalf.

"I'm so sorry." Brynn apologized.

"Simon, I need your help! There was a bit of an incident." I stated, before Simon came over to check on my chin injuries.

"Say no more!" Simon nodded, rushing over with a first aid kit with Kailani next to him.

"Ok, but the rest of the body parts, um I think Kailani and Hayley are better suited." Simon stated, as he applied some medication and ointment on my chin. I winced in pain.

"Thanks." I thanked him, as Craig offered me a drink.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked them.

"Much better, I mean we scared some of those meanies with gas!" Cody claimed. "Brother Theodore taught us about Gas!"

" _THEO_!" Jenny hissed at Theo from a distance.

"What?" Theo grinned sheepishly.

"by the way, I know it is kind of sudden, but do you think you can help fix my hair, Dizzy?" I asked Dizzy Tremaine.

"S-Sure!" Dizzy nodded, before grabbing a bag of supplies she uses for hairdressing.

"We need a clear space here!" Dizzy hissed, as the other tweens walked away, giving us some privacy.

"How long do you want it cut?" Dizzy asked, worried.

"Just a few inches pass my shoulders, I like keeping my hair long." I answered, before taking a shaky breath.

"I was planning to braid it later on, but looks like I'm getting an early haircut." I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Was it for the Cotillion thing your friends were talking about this morning?" Eva asked.

"Sort of." I nodded, hiding a blush. "I was planning to braid my hair for the dance and then proceed to throwing up on the ship because I get seasick sometimes."

I still cannot believe it. Jay and Lonnie?!

Ugh, I do not want to deal with both of them right now.

"Don't move, ok?" Dizzy frowned at me, before I closed my eyes, feeling the scissors snipping and hair falling onto the floor.

About 5 minutes later, Dizzy told me I was done with the haircut.

"Tadah!" Dizzy squealed.

"So how'd I look? Seriously, I have absolutely no idea what I look like right now." I asked the gang.

" _Like a warrior._ " Jamie gave me a grin.

"This is the closest thing I have to a mirror." Dewey took a large dusty silver platter from the corner of the warehouse and gave it to me.

I was about to check my reflection, before I heard Jones rushing in.

"We gotta hurry! The crooks could be tailing us!" Jones stated.

"Who's going on the limo and who's going on the submarine?" Hunter asked.

"I'm going wherever Janoy goes!" Dewey raised a hand.

"I'm going wherever Cece goes!" January pouted her lips a bit, before she started hugging my knees.

"I feel like taking the submarine back." I stated.

"But you get _seasick_! Remember last summer when you puked all over Audrey and Chad?" Jones reminded me.

"In my defense, I was having food poisoning from the casserole the night before." I corrected. "I ate two helpings of curry chicken too!"

"Nothing is as fun as the time you snuck all the Diarrhea tea you gave Chad two years ago." Max said, wrapping a hand around Jones's shoulder.

"Nice hair by the way," Brandon winked at me.

"Thanks Brandon. You've been a great friend." I smiled at him, before adding, "Are you sure you'll be ok with your sisters and all?"

"It's fine, I can manage." Brandon shrugged, before I dug out a parchment from my bag.

"This one is for your father, I promised I'd write a 'news article' reviewing his food." I told him.

"I'm sure he will like it." Brandon nodded.

"I think it's better if you join us back on the limo." Mal told me.

"I…" I was about to deny, when all the kids gave him their most adorable puppy eyes at me. Ugh, you know that's my weakness!

"But I don't want to leave!" some of the kids started to tear up.

I never liked it when I see children sad. But I can't save everyone…

"Don't worry, we got the computer, right? We can face-cam you guys every night!" Calvin tries to lighten up the moment.

"Bye, Cece. You're our hero." Yuna waddled over before she hugged me gently.

"You're all heroes today, standing up for yourself is not an easy thing, I'm proud of each and every one of you." I told them.

"It's not goodbye, it's just farewell for now." Jones added, giving the tween boys a fist-bump.

"I managed to wrap Alexander up." Melanie walked over, holding a large bag. "Take him home, ok?"

"Thank you," January sniffled a little, holding the fur close to her heart.

"BTW, before you guys could ask, you are both not allowed to play tug of war with Alexander's remains!" Carlos turned to Jade and Dude.

"Dang it!" Dude commented, groaning a bit.

" _Language_!" Carlos frowned at his pet.

"What? That's what Jade says half the time, and I am not even going into details of what she says when she's angry!" Dude replied defensively.

"That's my girl." Kozi smirked.

"This limo is too small for all of us, so half of us will take the limo while the other half take the submarine." Dakota stated.

"I wanna sit with Ben!" Charles stated.

"I wanna sit with Ben too!" Dewey raised his hand, before looking at January, hoping she would follow him as well.

It's adorable how they are always looking out for each other.

"Yeah, I am taking the submarine." Hunter stated.

"Me too. There is going to be a lot of talk about." Robyn nodded.

"I'm driving the limo." Jones raised his hand, before Jay grunted and handed the keys.

"Don't try to speed off the tracks again, bro!" I shook my head at him.

"But what about the injured kids? There are so many ill people here, as a future doctor, I cannot just leave the sick here by their own…" Simon spoke out.

"Don't worry about the injured kids, I got this. I may not look like it but I have always been interested in the medical field, and I have experience handling the sick and injured." Brandon assured us.

"Wow, what CAN'T you do?" I exclaimed, impressed.

"I can't seem to get a girlfriend." Brandon shrugged with a weak chuckle.

"No worries, maybe I can try setting some girls from my school with you. Decent ones, of course." I suggested.

"What about Zevon, do you think he can tag along with us?" Kozi asked, linking arms with Zevon.

"They're together?" Ben asked, turning to everyone else who nodded in unison.

"Together- _together_?" Ben asked, still in shock.

" _Don't you understand English?_ " Hayley asked rhetorically, before heading to the submarine.

"That's my sweetheart." Hunter laughed.

"The last time those lines were said was when your Papa tried to break my parents' engagement." Lonnie pointed out.

"I did not appreciate that gesture too, Dad told me about it." Hayley frowned.

"I was almost never born." Lonnie stated.

"I wanna go in the submarine! And swim with the sharks!" Jackie exclaimed eagerly.

Chloe started to sing loudly to Baby Shark, followed by the Mini Muggers singing that song on the top of their tiny lungs. Even baby Cloud was wagging his chubby hands to the rhythm and Jayden started squealing and wagged his hands and legs to the song.

"Oh sinners, they've been singing that song last night nonstop!" Zevon groaned, covering his ears.

 _"NON-STOP!"_ next was Dakota, Robyn and Kozi singing to Non-Stop from Hamilton the Musical.

"Is this what my future will be, when I married Robyn?" Calvin asked Zevon.

"Well, everyone's got their share of baggage when you're in a relationship." Simon replied on their behalf.

"I have to get along with my dog-in-law!" Zevon frowned, motioning to Jade the German Shephard attempting to bite his leg off. "And right now, I can hardly feel my legs. Both of them"

Zevon motioned to Dude biting his other leg.

"Hey, doggie see, doggie do." Dude grinned back before biting Zevon's left leg,

"That's exactly how Robyn feels when we get into trouble." Calvin nodded.

"TMI!" Kozi and Kailani exclaimed.

"No seriously, both of us tried breaking a little puppy out of an animal shelter one time and set it free to the wild. I was lighter than she was so she lifted me to the top. NOT whatever you were all wondering." Calvin explained.

"My future in-laws are a dragon and a cricket." Hunter stated.

"How does a dragon and a cricket give birth if they are _both males_?" Zevon asked.

"I have _NO_ idea! And I do _NOT_ wanna know how I was born." Hayley responded before Zevon or anyone else asked further.

Her dad (Crickee) told her the storks flew her in but her papa (Mushu) told her she popped out of a large boulder one day when her dads went for a picnic. She knew that none of the statements were not true, but chances are her dads asked for the Blue Fairy to grant them a child. Or Fairy Godmother (since she was by authority the highest ranked fairy, followed by the Blue Fairy, the Three Good fairies)

I had debated if there was a Mother Goose in the Magical Community ever since I read about the Land of Stories and instantly liked the character Mother Goose.

"I wanna go under the sea. I've always liked the ocean." Theo smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Jenny cheered, before she and Theo scooched away from each other awkwardly.

"Then Charlie and I will go back via limo. See ya'll on the flipside!" Jamie gave Jenny a big hug before getting on the limo.

"She's been spending _WAY_ too much time with her Uncle Louis." Charles concluded.

"Isn't her Uncle Louis a crocodile?" Theo asked.

"Yes, which explains her hobby of playing the trumpet; or her love for jazz. And why she always beats me at swimming." Charles grumbled.

"But those are the little things you love about her." Theo grinned at Charles.

After a few seconds of thinking (what? We're being hunted by the Islanders right now!) I got on the limo, but sat at the back, because I didn't want to make conversations with Jay or my sister.

Right now, I just wanted to go back home.

"Feisty, I-" I could see Jay walking over to me.

"I'm going to sleep, everyone." I announced, "so do _NOT_ try to wake me up."

"I seriously wouldn't wake my sister up if she's asleep. That was how she gave Chad a black eye when we had kiddie slumber parties." Jones chuckled.

"Yeah, that was the year I put Chad's toothbrush in mud the night before." Max nodded.

"Ready to go?" Jones asked, he was driving this time. Max was his co-driver.

The rest of us who were in the limo were Ben, Charles, Dewey, Jamie, Jayden, January, Carlos, Dude, Mal, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, Jones, Max and I.

The others decided to go back via submarine, which was a better choice since Calvin's submarine is _HUGE_!

I put on my earphones as music starts to flow into my ears. [Song: Battle Scars by Paradise Fears, because the song fits the battle aftermath mood]

 _"I'll carry you home; No, you're not alone._

 _Keep marching on, this is worth fighting for._

 _You know we've all got battle scars,_

 _You've had enough, but just don't give up._

 _Stick to your guns, you are worth fighting for,_

 _You know we've all got battle scars,_

 _Keep marching on."_

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Mal and Ben sat beside each other in silence. The limo felt quieter than it should normally be. Mal checked behind the limo to make sure that none of them were followed. Well, save for the tweens waving goodbye at their hero friends, while the Mini Muggers somehow made a flag with a wolf insignia.

January was humming lullabies to her sleeping baby brother, with Dewey cradling the baby to sleep. They both insisted on bringing Alexander's corpse with them, so it makes a tiny blanket for baby Jayden to cuddle with.

Charles and Jamie drummed their thighs quietly, as they didn't know what to say about the situation. They two tweens looked between Ben and Mal, and between Jay, Lonnie and Tracy.

Evie and Carlos tried to distract the awkward silence by talking about the Cotillion dresses some of the princesses back at Auradon Prep had ordered. Carlos was giving Dude belly rubs while talking to Evie, as the dog rested on Carlos's lap.

Jones was focusing on driving, with Max making small talk sometimes, to lighten the mood. Jones kept and eye on the others in the back sometimes, keeping an eye on how his sister was coping. And by sister, he meant the one who was beside him when he was bullied.

He had always considered himself to be slightly closer to Tracy rather than with Lonnie, probably because Tracy is a tomboy and shares rather similar interests with Jones (and they both understood what it is like to be outcasts). That, and Jones thinks after Lonnie ditched him and his sister for popularity, he just felt emotionally distant from Lonnie.

"Look, I'm really sorry things didn't go the way you wanted to." Ben began.

"Ben…I mean…" Mal spoke back, "as long as you're saved."

"I mean, at least I got to see the Isle." Ben tried to make Mal feel better, before adding, "they're my people too."

"Is this conversation going to be like the time the two of us almost got arrested for accidental shoplifting when we were in elementary school, and had Ben bail us?" Max asked Jones.

"What did you steal?" Carlos asked.

"Two parrots and one chubby hamster. I named the parrots Noir and Blanc and the hamster Hamlet. Hamlet was so chubby, Annie used to want to borrow him just to play dolls with!" Max grinned.

"Uma helped me see that." Ben added after a silent moment.

"Ben, _Uma captured you_!" Mal exclaimed, not too loudly.

"Note to self, tell mom and dad to send Ben to ballet, tapdancing and any form of dance classes, and tell Tracy to give him and Chad therapy." Charles took out a notepad and wrote down.

"What's the therapy about?" Dewey asked.

" _Failed relationships._ " Jamie replied on Charles behalf, making everyone else uncomfortable.

"Uma is just an angry girl with a bad plan," Ben stated, before adding, "she's not so different from when you first came to Auradon, Mal."

Mal gaped at him in shock, before looking away.

" _Awkward_!" Dude sang out.

" _Shots fired._ " Charles added, before he hi-5ed or hi-pawed with Dude.

"You didn't see all of the Isle, Benny. There is way more scary stuff!" Dewey added, before Ben pulled his baby brother into a hug.

"Dewey, _I am so sorry_ I wasn't there when that horrible man captured you." Ben apologized, hugging Dewey tightly. He felt bad he wasn't there to rescue him.

"That is not a man, that is a _monster_!" Charles snarled.

"You were captured too!" Dewey chirped in, reminding Ben.

"Yeah, but I don't care what happens to me! If anyone ever hurts my brothers, I would never forgive myself." Ben stated, stroking Dewey's hair.

"I _wasn't_ alone, I had January." Dewey turned to January, who crawled over to Tracy's side and napped on her lap.

"Charles, you were so brave as well. Dad and mom would be proud of you." Ben smiled at Charles.

"They won't be that proud if they learned two out of their three children were briefly held hostage." Charles joked back, before joining his brothers in their reunion session.

"Or the fact I got a huge bruise on my back!" Dewey added, before his brothers went pale.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Ben roared.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Charles blew a fuse.

Tracy lets out a snore after the older Adams brothers shouted.

"How does she _sleep_ through all the racket?!" Carlos asked.

"She can and she will." Jones declared, before clicking on the button that opens up the bridge between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. " _BUCKLE UP! I'm gonna gas this thing_!"

"Is that supposed to be a Brandon Rogers reference?" Max asked as Carlos shrugged.

"I may have taken the blame when January tried to poison the Coachman." Dewey stated with a nervous chuckle, before adding, "But I could never let someone so mean hurt my little cupcake!"

"Jay, calm down!" Evie told Jay, who seemed pretty angry whenever Dewey proclaims his love for Jay's goddaughter.

Jay sat beside Lonnie, as he kept glancing at Tracy sleeping in the back. Lonnie watched Jay silently, before reaching for his hand.

"Are you ok?" Lonnie asked.

"I should have been there to save her." Jay shook his head slowly.

"I should have been there for her too, and Jones." Lonnie sighed.

She really regretted not spending more time and being there for her siblings when they needed her the most back when they were kids. Lonnie got caught up trying to fit in with her Royal Peers that she changed herself completely just to conform; while her younger siblings get shunned from their peers at school for being different, but at least they both had each other and true friends.

"Oh please, as if you could destroy a person like Jones. Literally." Dude talked back.

"Dude, I owe you ten chew toys." Jones grinned back at Dude.

"Nah, you should try setting me and Ringo a date." Dude barked out happily.

"If you want, you and Tracy can stop by practice later." Jay told Lonnie.

"Won't that be breaking the rules?" Lonnie asked, starting to smile.

"No." Jay shook his head.

 **[Jones's P.O.V.]**

 _Just because I sit further than you, doesn't mean I can't hear you!_ I have great hearing!

I glared over at Lonnie and Jay from the mirror. I know there's probably a big misunderstanding going on, but now I am more worried about my sister (Tracy) than my other sister.

"My _favorite_ sister and I broke the law a few times, nothing kills us two rulebreakers." I declared. Grandpa's favorite is me, and Lonnie is practically loved and favored by everyone else of the family, so naturally, I have to look out for Trace, and she does the same to me.

" _Thank you?_ " Lonnie frowned.

I think Great-Granny knows how often Trace and I are neglected by the rest of the family, because she's often closer to the two of us in comparison to everyone else of the family.

"Burning down historical property _AND_ destroying the War Museum by accident." Ben rolled his eyes.

"That explains why Fairy Godmother didn't let us go to the War Museum!" Evie nodded.

" _Speaking of War Museum_ , I need to return half the weapons we used today. They were from the War Museum." I added, remembering I got to borrow the weapons because I'm close to the key keeper of the War Museum, we're in the same Ping-Pong Community Club.

"So _that_ explains why my sword was reddish." Carlos exclaimed.

"Was that _blood_?" Evie asked, worried.

"Nah, it was tomato juice, we used those swords for last Halloween's musical-play. _A Killer Chef: Cooking That Kills._ " I replied, with a shrug.

At least, I _hope_ it is tomato juice.

"And breaking and entering. Of course, we were all at the holiday resort on a family vacation when Jones broke a vase." Max grinned. That's my bro!

"Max broke a window and Trace broke Chad's _knitting kit._ " I shrugged.

" _Chad_ used to knit?" Evie asked, sounding amused.

"Here, my Disgusting Facts about Chad folder is behind the Disgusting Facts About Tracy folder." I stated, as Max handed Carlos a bag.

"Well, technically, Tracy works on Chad's gross files more than I do, since they are both sworn rivals for unknown reasons." I added. "I write files of people I know, and Tracy writes for people she hates and any other girl who has shown interest in me."

"You have a folder on my brother too?" Charles asked.

"Hey, Ben's folder is much thinner than the folder I have for Aziz. Be grateful." I defended myself.

"I still cannot believe you turned down Jordan Genie. She kinda likes you." Carlos commented.

"Or Jane two years ago." Dude added.

"Or my sister Annie." Max nodded.

"Or Peony from 2nd grade." Lonnie added.

"Who is Peony?" Carlos asked.

"Some girl who used to be in the same Science class as us back in 2nd grade. She had a crush on him." Max replied, "Since Jones and Peony were the shortest and smallest in the whole grade, they are often paired together."

In my defense, I didn't even know those girls had a crush on me in the first place. I appreciate beautiful things, but not to the sense that I would be romantically attracted. (gags)

"That feels lowkey discriminating." Evie frowned.

"So one Valentines' Day, Peony made Jones a candy flower, and when she gave it to him, he said to her, 'Give them to someone you like!' and then motioned to some other kid in our class." Max explained.

Everyone started to crack a small smile or let out a chuckle, it wasn't enough to lift the mood of everyone, but at least they are not a upset or moody as before. Well, almost everyone…

"So _even_ back then Jones has always been asexual." Carlos concluded.

"Yup, that's me. Never been in love!" I grinned back.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

 **One hour later…**

They all finally made it back to Auradon Prep, only to find their Theater teacher Miss (or Madam) Aries Nigel waiting for them before marching over to them.

"Well crap-tastic." Max muttered out.

"There you are! I have run out of excuses for the headmistress. Except for STDs. Because STD Awareness Week is next month. I told her that you were all in a Theater Camp with no-electronics." The middle-aged teacher crossed her arms in front of the group of teens and tweens.

"Why would you all assumed we would be spending a day somewhere else for hormone pleasure?" Ben asked.

"You're teenagers. When I was your age, I was at this crazy party in the woods with all my friends, and there was a lot of alcohol, a refugee ex-schoolmate who smokes pot and-," Aries continued, before remembering there are children present. "Basically, you're still young and sometimes hormones get the best and worst in you."

"You were friends with a bunch of wild women back in the days." Evie commented.

"Actually, all my friends I went camping with are _males_." Aries corrected in a quiet tone. "We are a tight brotherhood! Danny, Phil, Scott and Todd."

"This is basically like how mom met dad, except there was no war, a high school alternate reality, and male lead ends up with other girl." Jones asked, shortening the story.

"Ok, I will not ask whatever you did on your little life-changing field trip, if you don't question my past." Aries crossed her arms at them.

"Yup!" "Ok!" "Sure." "Whatever you say, teach!"

"Why is there a donkey? You didn't go hunting, right?" Aries noticed Alexander's corpse being carried by Dewey and January.

"You have your past, and we have ours." Charles stated, before grabbing a wagon and placed the dead donkey in it.

"Cece, we're back!" January shook her godmother gently.

"Oh, hey." Tracy yawned a bit, before walking outside.

"You kids must have had one epic life-changing field trip." Aries commented, trying not to sound worried at how battered and bruised some of the teens were.

As soon as the tweens and the teens left, Aries Nigel shook her head and smiled to herself.

"This feels just like Trout Camp of '84. Except I don't think drinks, sex and drugs were involved. Some of these students are underage." Aries mumbled.

"Hey Miss Nigel, I mean Aries!" Chip went over to her.

"Hey Chip." Aries gave her younger colleague a smile, hoping he didn't notice the limo had been used recently.

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee? My friends and I are going out tonight!" Chip asked.

"Uh sure thing. I just need to finish some paperwork first, but I will be free at 7pm." Aries checked her schedule.

"Perfect! It's a _date_. Group-date. Yup, that's what I mean…" Chip looked excited, before he quickly excused himself. "Uh, I think I can hear my mom calling for me. BYE!"

 **Switch scenes…**

Emmerich was pacing back and forth outside the girls' dorm, before he waited for his friend Raven Dunbronch to exit her room.

A few minutes after speaking on the phone with her older siblings Hunter and Robyn, Raven came outside of her room to go and meet up with Jane.

"Emmerich?!" Raven asked, surprised to see the Tweed boy outside.

"I finally thought it through." Emmerich eagerly said.

"About…?" Raven asked.

"How I am going to ask _you-know-who_ to the dance!" Emmerich whispered, hoping Jane won't overhear.

"That's _amazing_! How?" Raven grinned.

"I figured it would be more respectful if I could get her mom's approval, and I already picked out the perfect corsage." Emmerich showed Raven a corsage with baby blue silk with pink and white accents and a white tulip.

"It's beautiful! Jane is going to _love_ it!" Raven squealed silently, before remembering, "Oh will o' wisps! Jane is waiting for me right now! I have to go!"

"Wait, don't you have a date for the dance?" Emmerich asked.

"Well, a couple of boys have asked me, but once they saw my sister with her arrows and bow and my older brother wielding his sword, they retreated." Raven replied with a shrug, "tough siblings."

"I better go!" Emmerich grinned, running off to find Fairy Godmother.

"GOOD LUCK!" Raven smiled, waving at him, before turning away giggling.

 **Back to the gang…**

"I'll go put this back in the gym." Lonnie told the rest, before walking away.

"And I will put this back in the War Museum, I don't care how many people got stabbed or died from this, it makes me feel so… _invincible_." Jones smirked, pointing at a particular sword borrowed from the War Museum.

"You are one of a kind, Jones." Max laughed.

"JAMIE!" "JENNY!!"

The submarine crew had returned, before Jenny ran over to hug her bestie.

"I missed you, mostly because Theo kept gassing to Mamma Mia, while he was singing!" Jenny told Jamie.

" _Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya?_ " Theo sang as he blew a kiss at Jenny, who casually swatted away his air kiss.

"That's your way of asking a girl out?" Charles frowned at Theo.

"It's how I ask Jenny out." Theo grinned cheekily, before continuing a verse,

" _YES I WAS BROKEN-HEARTED, BLUE SINCE THE DAY YOU PARTED~ WHY, WHY, DID I EVER LET YOU GO?_ " Theo sang out loud, before Jenny groaned a bit as her cheeks turned pink.

"You are both the weirdest couple I ever seen." Charles commented.

"Tracy, how are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"A little better, I suppose." Tracy smiled weakly at the tweens.

From a distance, Jane Fae and Raven Dunbronch were all planning for the Cotillion details, when Jane sees Ben.

"There you are!" Jane rushed over, before showing Ben his portrait for Mal. "Isn't it beautiful? She is going to love it!"

Ben looked over at Mal before leaning over to ask, "Do you want to cancel?"

"Um, you know what? I can come back later and ask!" Jane noticed the stiffness between Ben and Mal, trying to excuse herself.

"No, no, no. Mal is fine." Ben shook his head, before turning to Mal, "do whatever you need."

"Tracy!" Ben asked his friend.

" _WHAT_?!" Tracy's eyes twitched a little, glaring over.

"Charles and Dewey told me you wanted to talk to me about something." Ben stammered a little.

"Sure, we can talk this out in your office." Tracy exhaled before walking away, with the tweens and kids following her. "You have only seen part of the Isle, there is more than the surface."

"Jones, why are Mal and your sister quieter or crankier than usual?" Jane asked Jones, I mean she used to have a huge crush on him from 6th grade to 8th grade. But Jones back then found romance unappealing and most girls his age at his school were too weird for his taste.

Not every guy likes pink prissy princesses. Or ditzy airheads. Maybe that is why Jones eventually come across list of sexualities and identifies himself as 'Asexual'.

"Uh…It's that time of the month, I guess?" Jones answered with a shrug, sharing a room with a sister makes him slightly more aware of what happens when women act a little odder than usual.

"Ah, that explains it." Jane nodded, understandingly.

" _Seriously_? Are periods your _only_ excuse when a girl is behaving weird." Max asked, pulling Jones aside.

"It was either the period excuse; or _pregnancy_. Which one of the two excuses is more likely to happen with Mal and Tracy?" Jones asked back in a sarcastic tone. And trust me, Auradon is not ready for a new heir to the kingdom just yet.

"Makes sense," Max thought for a few seconds before agreeing with his best pal's response.

 **Well this chapter is slightly shorter than the other chapters, but this is more of a filler chapter of what happens on the way back to Auradon and a bit of the Aftermath of the battles. Next chapter will be entitled Closure, which is going to be the Core Four talking, and Lonnie and Hayley bonding (I emphasized in the first story that Hayley is Lonnie's oldest and first friend, who eventually became forgotten after Lonnie became popular, but they are as close as Max and Jones, and Hayley acts as Lonnie's confidant and the Li siblings' voice of reason. Because after everything that just happened, Lonnie needs to talk to someone) I have planned out the story, and I will end the story at chapter 40 if not chapter 41 or 42 (since in the first Ghostwriter and Lone Ranger Series, it ended with 43 chapters) for Epilogue, so yeah, starts countdown.**

 **Also** **, today (January 5th) is the 4th birthday of my OC January and the kid I based of her in real life, so cues Dewey hugging and celebrating the birthday with his eventual future wife/soulmate.**

 **Chapter** **Talk: -**

 **1 Tracy has a new haircut now, some of her hair has been chopped off, so having Dizzy help her cut her hair is something she would do because it would raise suspicions if she showed back in Auradon looking like she wrestled a murderer and made it out alive. She usually takes care of people, but the kids she takes care of and her friends all care about her too (they are like a big family of friends) Also, Calvin is excited to meet his new cousin Dizzy**

 **[Calvin and Robyn: I've only known Dizzy for a day, but if anything happens to her, I will kill everyone on this Isle and THEN myself.]**

 **2 Since there are a lot more people involved in my story compared to the original version, so half will go back on the submarine and the other will go back via limo. While in the original movie, it was Jay driving with Lonnie in the front; in this version Jones and Max were drivers (because there was a compromise Jones gets to drive). January and Dewey insisted on carrying Alexander back, because it was the least they could both do, and Alexander ends up becoming a good blanket for Jayden to play with. Tracy is casually sleeping in the car, because she doesn't want to talk to anyone. Also, Mushu and Crickee are Hayley's biological fathers (how was she conceived is a mystery to me, but I would say magic via Blue Fairy from Pinocchio) with Crickee being more of the 'feminine' father role.**

 **3 The Bal argue scene, is a lot more awkward in this one, because of the extra diss thrown in by Dude, Charles, Jamie and Jones. But in this version, there was more brotherly bonding scenes with Ben and his brothers, because he regretted not being there when Dewey was captured or with Charles having to deal with the loss of his two brothers. Lonnie and Jay bromance bonding, because they both care for Tracy (and Jones, but Jay is romantically attracted to Tracy) and regretted their actions.**

 **4 Jones's P.O.V. is something I hadn't written in a long while, because in this story it is mostly between Normal POV to Tracy or Jay's POV, and I missed writing for my favorite sarcastic asexual OC. Jones and Tracy have the closer family bond, since Jones and Tracy mentioned they used to spend more time in Auradon with Ben's family than at China with their family members. I would say Grandpa Fa Zhou favors Jones and Gramma Fa Li would clearly favor Lonnie, Great-Granny Fa (can't forget about her, yes, she is STILL ALIVE) is possibly aware of how neglected Tracy and Jones feel because of how busy their parents were and cares for the younger duo because Jones gets her mischievousness. Mulan loved all her kids equally; while Shang was mentioned by Tracy to always being there for Lonnie or Jones more than for herself when she was younger. But Shang and Tracy are often described to look very similar in looks and sometimes personality-wise. Max is Jones's best friend and partner-in-crime so he would understand Jones.**

 **5 Back in Auradon, everyone! So we have Aries Nigel (the Theater teacher) helping them with excuses, while Uncle Chip is sort of crushing on her. Emmerich (haven't seen him in a while) trying to plan his prom-posal for Jane and Raven encouraging him. Team Bal is getting shaky, with the Cotillion coming up, and now Ben has to work twice as hard to fight for the Isle slaves with Tracy as his second-in-command.**

 **That's all for now, feel free to favorite, follow, or leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Closure**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I have been waiting to work on this chapter for a while, because I like friendship, bonding and closure. And this chapter seemed to be one of those half fillers but also half important to the plot chapters. Back to review shout out:**

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, well Jay will eventually talk things out with Tracy, but right now everyone needs their personal time to recover what they just went through. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Aziz, do the disclaimers, if you will.**

 **Aziz: No problem. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants, any of the Disney characters or The Malaysian Dream's OCs, she just owns her OCs and part of the story plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

"Mal, we need to talk…" I could see Evie tugging Mal, before both of them went away quietly.

"No!" Carlos voiced out.

" _No_?" Evie asked.

I looked between both of them silently, before glancing over at Feisty walking away with the kids and Ben.

Her new hairstyle rather suits her, though. Messy, a little past her shoulders, and it really brings out her feisty attitude. It makes her look wild but still refined.

Ugh, I really messed things up with her, but how am I supposed to tell her how I feel if she keeps pushing me away.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever…" Carlos began, before looking over at me. "Jay and I are tired of it."

That cut off my attention from glancing at Tracy, before I tried to lie my way out of it.

"I'm not." I stated, before Carlos gave me the stink eye.

"We're your family too." Carlos reminded, "We've been through a lot together, we're not stopping that now. Ok?"

Mal nodded, before Carlos sat on the grass.

"C'mon, everyone, sit!" Carlos told us as we sat on the grass together.

It was pretty awkward, with Carlos and Evie crushing on each other, and Mal's breakup with Ben, and now I'm dealing issues with my love life too.

"I don't know how to start girl talk." Carlos began, before Evie started to smile.

"What up?" I shrugged before giving a small smile, everyone started to smile a little.

"Um…well…I'm a mess. I'm such a mess." Mal shook her head as she began, her voice was shaking and she looked like she was about to break down. Evie placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting Mal.

"I mean, 2 years ago, I was stealing candy from babies; And now, everyone wants me to be this Lady of the Court. And I have no idea how to keep up the act…" Mal continued, before an awkward silence hushed among us.

"Then don't." Carlos suggested.

All this closure talk is making me feel closer to having a meltdown after everything that has happened between me and Feisty. It took me a long time to build up this strange friendship and somewhat relationship with her, but I think I've lost it all with her in a span of 48 hours.

So I like bottling my thoughts to myself, there are some things that are too personal to share with anybody.

"See, this was done." I spoke out in a lighthearted tone, before attempting to excuse myself.

"Maybe it wasn't." Evie spoke out, it was her turn to speak.

I slowly sat back down, listening to what she is going to say.

"We're always going to be the kids from the Isle," Evie spoke, before continuing, "I have tried to forget it, and I have tried. But…those are our roots."

She is right, no matter how I have changed my ways, I will still be known as that thief from the Isle who charms his way out of anything, and that flirt who steals and breaks hearts.

"And we all did what we had to do: To Survive. It's who we are. And we are never going to be like anyone else here." Evie said, before giving us an assuring smile, "and that's Ok. That's ok…Mal?"

"And we can't fit in." Carlos added.

"Yeah, I mean, especially without my spell book." Mal muttered.

"You know, if Ben doesn't love you for the real you, it's his loss." Carlos stated with a smile.

"I like that." Evie smiled as the two exchange little blushes.

"Give him a chance." Carlos whispered.

"Jay, is there something you want to share with us?" Evie turned to me.

"Yeah, you seemed so quiet all the while, and there's something strange going on with you and Tracy. More so than usual." Carlos added.

"I…I messed up, ok?" I felt my voice shaking.

"Back on the Isle, I keep seeing Feisty getting along with other guys. Brandon, Gil…And I was so jealous because I should be the guy she's hanging out with." I began confessing.

"When I heard about Gil spending the day with Feisty, Dewey, January and Jayden, I got so jealous. I guess now I understand how she feels whenever she sees other girls hanging out with me. So that night, I took her out to show her the darker side of the Isle."

"You two didn't, you know, _hooked up_?" Carlos lowered his voice.

"No! I would never make a move on her, not without her permission I mean…She wanted to learn more about the Isle of the Lost, because of what happened with the Coachman, and now she's exhausting herself for trying to save and help every single person who has been abused. But after exploring the Isle, I tried to confess my feelings for her. And like the idiot that I am, I messed up. She didn't understand me, so I may have jumped the gun and…kissed her."

"Jay, you _kissed_ Tracy?" Evie gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, but I screwed up! She pulled away from the kiss and slapped me hard in the face. She confronted me about messing with her feelings, and told me she found out about my exes from the Isle. And just earlier, she found out I was on the rooftop with Lonnie the other night, so now she is under the impression that the feelings I have for her was built on lies." I placed a hand over the part of my face where she slapped me.

"Jay, I'm sorry." Mal spoke out.

"I wanted to ask her to the dance. Not the other girls. Not just any girl. _Her_. I thought I could practice with Lonnie, but she overheard me practicing and thought I was cheating on her with someone else. She's different, and I like it. I love the way her eyes have this dim spark whenever she looks determined, I love how she's always straightforward and doesn't bother what others would say about her, I love how much she cares for people, even with kids she just met and rescued. I love it when she wears my clothes, because she has no idea how pretty she looks in my shirts. I love it when she gets angry, I know it scares me sometimes but I kind of dig it. I love how kind and compassionate she is around kids, and would become so protective of her kids. I love how when she's committed to something she cares for, she goes all in for it. And I love how she always sticks to people she cares most about, like how she would always be there for her family. She can be so stubborn sometimes, it's frustrating to deal with her but I love that most about her." I find myself talking about her.

Sure, she's not as pretty or girly like all the princesses or fake like the Isle girls, but she's perfect in her own way. She may be flawed and incredibly annoying, but she's perfect to me.

"Jay, are you saying you're in love with her?" Carlos asked quietly.

"You kept repeating the word _Love_." Evie pointed out.

"I…I guess I am." I kept quiet for a moment.

At first when I came to Auradon, she struck me as this Feisty girl with an attitude. But over the first month I got to know her, I started developing a crush on her. I knew I have a crush on her, but I just didn't know when I started having stronger feelings for her.

"But I blew my chances with her, and now she's probably getting back together with some old crush." I grumbled.

Some girls had been gossiping about Kavan 'got hot' and how he looks like some guy from that Teen Wolf show some of my classmates are interested in, and Feisty might fall back in love with him. I mean, the last time we saw Kavan coming back to school, Tracy was getting flustered around him more than usual.

Another awkward silence.

"I'm going to make changes to your dress," Evie told Mal, before she and Carlos began excusing themselves. "Carlos, I need your help."

"Sure thing, E. Anything for you." Carlos blushed a little around her.

Now, there's only Mal and I. She could use company.

"Come to the Cotillion, alright?" I began.

"If Ben isn't smart enough to love you, and you can't stand another day, I'll take you back to the Isle after the Cotillion myself." I told her, as she smiled and nodded.

"How would you know?" Mal asked back.

"Because I know how you're feeling right now about Ben, it's the same as how I am with Feisty." I replied, before adding, "I have never been worried about losing her, because I knew she was always there for me. And I took her for granted."

"You really love her, do you?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. I guess I really do." I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together." I assured her, before I patted her shoulder.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

After Jay left, Mal was sitting by herself, before she started to sing softly.

" _If only I knew what my heart was telling me,_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?_

 _Oh, oh, yeah._

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me,_

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be,_

 _Oh, oh, If only…If Only…"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **[Lonnie's P.O.V.]**

After I had returned the swords to the gym, I sighed before falling to my knees.

I'm such a horrible sister, to both my younger siblings.

For as long as I could remember, the three of us used to be really close when we were younger, but then dad and mom sent Tracy and Jones to boarding school while I studied kindergarten in Northern Wei until I was old enough to attend middle school.

I thought both of them were ok with going to boarding school, and that we were still one happy family. I was so oblivious of how they were really feeling…

And to make things worse, Tracy ends up with the blame when I broke the vase my late grandmother Li had given to dad. I eventually strayed myself from my siblings and old friends to fit in to my new schoolmates, and neglected how they must have felt.

"Hey, are you ok?" I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

It was Aziz, my boyfriend.

I hugged him immediately.

"Shh, are you ok, sweetie?" Aziz asked me.

"I'm the worst…" I mumbled out, burying my head in his arms.

"No, you're not. What makes you say that?" Aziz sounded worried.

"I'm a horrible sister…"

"Lon, you are an amazing sister, ok? You love your siblings, and would look out for them." Aziz told me in a very sincere tone. I love how he is earnest about people he cares for, one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Not as much as I should have. I ditched my siblings and my old friends for popularity at one point, and now Tracy thinks I am stealing Jay from her."

"Hey Aziz, is it ok if I take it from here?" Hayley walked in.

"Shouldn't I be the one to comfort her? I am her boyfriend and all, and she is my friend before she became my girlfriend." Aziz questioned.

"I've been her best friend since we were both in diapers, we finish each other's-" Hayley crossed her arms.

"Sentences." I continued.

"Fine, we can both hear what she has to say, I am her friend too, not as long as you two have been but…" Aziz nodded as Hayley agreed.

"Tell us what's on your mind, Nini." Hayley assured me.

I started from the beginning, from when we were younger and I was indirectly the cause of why my younger sister has a scar on her cheek, to when I was in middle school and had to conform and change myself completely just to fit in and be accepted by my peers, including ditching my siblings and Hayley just to become more popular, to the point Tracy misheard Jay practicing lines with me and believed that Jay was seeing me while I am still with Aziz.

"She hates me, I just know it." I can't help but blame myself, I have been nothing but a horrible sister to both my siblings.

"I am sure there is this huge misunderstanding, I know that once you come clean with all your siblings, it will work out." Aziz voiced out.

"You're right." I listened for a moment before I nodded.

"Time to bring out my Papa's old gong for another family meeting." Hayley nodded.

"Also, Doug told me you guys went AWOL because of some STD Awareness Camp, so I got worried for a second." Aziz added.

"Should we tell him where we were?" Hayley asked me.

"I don't like keeping secrets from my boyfriend." I whispered back.

"Secrets about what? You both really went to STD Awareness Camp?" Aziz asked.

"Let's just say we had one life-changing field trip." Hayley gave a mysterious reply.

"You're pregnant with the new heir to Dunbronch Kingdom?" Aziz asked, with a shocked expression, looking at Hayley's abdomen.

Yeah, I am very sure Hayley is not pregnant. Because Uncle Mushu threatened to roast Hunter alive (literally) if Hunter gets Hayley pregnant before marriage.

"HECK NO!" I can hear Hunter's voice from the back of the gym.

" _NO_!" Hayley's face turned as red as her dad's scales.

"Yeah, I hadn't _touched_ Hayley in 6 months!" Hunter claimed.

What does he mean by touch…Oh!

Aziz and I caught onto the hidden message fast.

" _HUNTER_!" Hayley blushed red in embarrassment.

" _WHAT_?! He asked!" Hunter motioned to Aziz.

"I keep forgetting you're both engaged now." Aziz shook his head.

"So, when's your wedding?" Hayley joked, elbowing me.

Aziz and I looked at each other, before our faces turned red.

"We're taking our relationship nice and slow" I stated.

"Yup, what she said." Aziz nodded, still flustered.

Not as slow as Tracy's relationship with Jay, even though they aren't dating yet but those two are endgame. They just don't know it yet, Jay probably does but I'm not sure about my sister.

"Fine, although this is still early, but I want you to my maid-of-honor." Hayley winked at me.

"My grandmother has been planning my wedding ever since I first introduced Hayley to my family 2 years ago." Hunter shook his head. "She says Hayley is the best influence I had from my other exes."

"She was right. I mean, Jessica Dingwall was horrible!" I shook my head.

I know I have to mend things with my siblings, but I am also grateful I have friends beside me who will listen to my issues, and an understanding boyfriend.

* * *

 **Switch scenes**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So instead of having a meeting with Ben in his office, he insisted on sending me to the ER to tend to my wounds.

"I told you, I am fine. Those _seagulls_ hardly scratched me!" I shouted from the other side of the ER, while Kailani and Madam Nigel were checking my wounds.

 _Seagulls_ are my codewords for Uma and her crewmates.

Back when we were kids, 'seagulls' was also our codeword for a prank Jones and Max elaborated, the idea is to use a little bit of pixie dust (which is now sort of banned in school grounds, because our old gang of 5 broke every single rule of middle school that involves school property)

"You were bleeding from your chin when they, _seagulls_ , pecked you!" Ben stated.

"Not in a gentle way." I corrected.

"You have a bruise on your right shoulder!" Kailani was observing before she reported loudly.

" _WHAT_?!" Charles and Dewey shouted.

"It will wear off!" I replied defensively.

"Oh, thank god. I heard from Matt Hatter Jay spent the night at your room the other night, I thought it was one of those love bites I hear so much about." Kailani sighed in relief.

My mind went through 3 seconds of processing the information before I gave a response.

"No, and _ewwwwwwww_?!" I blushed red. I know what a 'love bite' is, but there is no way I am ever letting any guy touch me or my body as long as I am alive.

Ben started to chortle a bit, amused at the idea I got the 'bruise' from Jay.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" I hissed at him.

 _"Cece, what's a 'love bite'?!"_ Chloe asked loudly.

"Uh… _WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?_!" I yelped, panicking with a reply.

"Me!" all the kids grinned.

"Great." I nodded, taking out 100 bucks from Ben's wallet I had smuggled. "Here's 100 bucks, Ben's treat."

"Did you just steal my wallet?!" Ben frowned at me.

"No. I smuggled it from your pocket while you were helping me check-in the infirmary." I replied with a smirk. I didn't always hang around Jay for nothing!

That and I learnt to smuggle free stuff like sugar sachets or paper towels from my Great-Granny. She's a wise old lady.

"I do not want to ask where you guys went for your life-changing field trip, but this is already worse than Trout Camp 1984." Aries (the theater teacher) rolled her eyes, before tending to my wounds.

"I'll be fine. A little injury never kills me. I mean my mom got injured in her stomach in the war." I stated a general fact.

"Yeah and got exposed as a woman and got kicked off the army." Ben reminded me.

"Your dad spent half his teenage years stuck as a furball with anger issues, do you really want to argue with me right now?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok, fine. I will respect your decision, but as a good friend, I suggest you tend to all your wounds and injuries."

"Physical or emotional?" I asked back.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Ben asked me.

"About ending slavery? Yes. About Meatloaf and my sister? Not yet." I shook my head.

"Hey, if you both want to talk about world inequality, you can do that AFTER we treat her wounds." Madam Nigel told us.

"I'll be out in about an hour, there's a parchment, a tape recorder and a camera recorder inside my backpack, so you can take a look at what I wanted to discuss with you about." I motioned to my backpack.

"Why is there a video of Jackie and Chloe tackling my dad from last Thanksgiving?" Ben asked.

"Whoops, sorry. The other tape." I corrected. Last Thanksgiving, Ben invited everyone to celebrate at his place, and then Mal told us about Tackle-Tag which was an Isle children game, Jackie and Chloe wanted to play it by using Former King Beast as the Tackle Target.

"Keeping all your feelings bottled up isn't healthy. Besides, I can relate to your love issues right now." Ben advised me.

"It's not the fact I don't like Mockingjay, I mean I do. But I don't want to get heartbroken again." I told him.

"Again?" Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Remember Eason from kindergarten?" I reminded him.

"But that was so long ago." Ben stated, he remembered Eason.

Considering Eason's father is one of the important members of the Council of Wisemen back in Northern Wei, Ben has to attend some of those political annual dinners every now and then with his family so naturally he knows who Eason is. Ben's parents had political relations (sort of a mutual acquaintances) and since Eason is the only son, he is expected to be part of the Council of Wisemen when he's older.

It's been a long time since I have thought of Eason, or seen him. I occasionally catch glimpses of him in the Inter-School Tourney matches, or in the R.O.A.R.s championships, but I never stay long enough to approach him. I think the last time I actually saw him in person was during Ben's first Tourney inter-school matches during my freshman year. But I quickly excused myself, because back then I didn't really like being outdoors, I rather prefer staying indoors babysitting my 'kids', and typing FanFables.

Jones and I don't usually attend those annual dinners with our parents, so that's probably a reason why sometimes people find it hard to believe the three of us are biologically related to the infamous heroes of China (mom and dad, most people only remember my mom but to me, my dad's just as much of a hero as mom). It's a good thing too, since there are mainly 3 reasons:

One, Jones and I have the tendency to accidentally break things, ranging from plates to ancient relics to national historic site to another person's self-esteem and/or their reputation.

Two, Mom and dad avoid conversations about why two of your youngest kids are so messed up. Or "how your middle child got a horrific scar from a freak accident". Or "why did your wild child beat up Cinderella's firstborn?" Lonnie was the well-behaved one, so she fits in better with those socialites.

Three, I am not the most ladylike or sociable person and Jones doesn't like being in crowded places. So, I prefer not to go to those fancy dining events.

"Yeah but emotional scars take a longer time to heal." I shrugged.

"I suppose you are right about that." Ben nodded in silence.

"Oh no, Kavan, NOT AGAIN!" The infirmary door opens as Simon groaned.

"Why do you keep getting whacked up in the nose?" Kailani asked.

"I don't know! Giant nose runs in my genes, I guess." Kavan exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey Kavan." Ben waved over.

"Hi Ben, hey Tracy." Kavan noticed where Ben and I were. I was hiding behind the curtains, because well, I don't want to be seen. By Jay mostly.

"H-Hey." I gave him a polite wave, from behind the curtains. "Where's Chrissy?"

"She's helping me out a shift at the froyo shop. Also, she may have freeze Herkie when she fired the froyo dispenser machine at him. But in her defense, she lacked sleep the other night because she was reading a series of Draco Malfoy fanfables." Kavan replied.

I giggled. Freezing people is one of Chris's specialty as her method of prank, saying "Revenge is best served ICY COLD.", she does not have powers or anything, but her sass makes it up for it.

"Well, can you blame her? She is an ice-cold queen of sass!" I commented.

"You're only saying that because my sister is your best friend." Kavan snorted in response.

"Both of us bonded over your love for the Harry Potter series." I shrugged.

"What are you doing here at the infirmary? Madam Nigel told us that the rest of you were in Theater Camp." Kavan asked.

"We came back early." Ben replied.

"Ok, Kav! I got your ointment and some antibiotic pills for you. Please not running into things." Simon told Kavan, as he handed the prince a package of medicine and ointment.

"Cool. Anyway, I should also put some ice on this injury. See you around?"

"You can't see my right now, so what point does that make?" I joked back, before he laughed.

"What?" I saw the kids all giving me a look.

"Flirting with Kavan isn't going to help you get back with Jay. Duh!" Jenny pointed out.

What gives them the idea I would want to 'get back with Jay'?

"You should all be back home right now or give them a phone call. Your parents are probably wondering where all of you were for the past few days." Madam Nigel told the tweens. "Go on, you can come back a few hours later to visit your big sis, ok?"

"Ok…" the tweens all groaned as they went out.

* * *

 **Switch Scenes…**

Emmerich Tweed was walking over to the Headmistress, Fairy Godmother's office. He was nervous and practically sweating buckets. Today is finally going to be the big day where he asks her permission to take Jane to the Cotillion.

Until he bumped into his friend and occasional spar-mate from the ROAR team, Carlos De Ville. (because usually Carlos would be fencing against Jones Li or Jay. Jay is a decent leader, but Jones just terrifies Emmerich to be honest.)

"Carlos! Where have you been?" Emmerich greeted his friends.

"Uh…Theater Camp. Acting all my problems away." Carlos shrugged with his response. "Uh where are you off to?"

"I'm planning to ask Jane to the Cotillion with me." Emmerich replied.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm rooting for you, Em!" Carlos cheered for his friend.

"Thanks. Oh, and I wish you luck asking out Evie." Emmerich nodded, before wishing his friend luck.

"Whaaaaat? How do you know I like Evie?" Carlos denied, his face turning red.

"Everyone knows." Emmerich replied.

" _Everyone_?" Carlos gulped.

" _EVERYONE_." Dude barked out as he nodded, before he hopped off Carlos's arms to go and find his obviously-gay-but-nobody-has-talked-about-it-yet best friend, Ringo and the wing-dog Jade.

"Woah! Dude can talk?!" Emmerich blinked, clearly in shock but is too stiff to process any further information.

"Long story. I'll fill you in later. Anyway, I have to go and help Evie with her accounting. See you later." Carlos waved.

"Back at you, pal!" Emmerich laughed, before rushing to the Headmistress's office.

He took a deep breath, before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Fairy Godmother called out as Emmerich walked into the office.

"Emmerich Tweed, what a surprise to see you here." Fairy Godmother looked up from her papers, before smiling at the young boy. "I thought you had submitted the Nature Lovers Society monthly report to me just earlier this week."

"Well, yes I did. But this is about something else I wish to discuss with you." Emmerich cleared his throat. [Cues him asking Jane out via 'Marry Your Daughter', except this was rewritten to fit Emmerich's POV]

" _Ma'am, I'm bit nervous about being here today. Still unsure of what I might say…_

 _So bear with me please, if I take up too much of your time…_

 _See in this box is a corsage for your daughter,_

 _She means the world to me, and all that I know is,_

 _I would be so happy, if we were both on the same page…_

 _Because very soon, I'm hoping that I…_

 _Can ask out your daughter, and become her guy,_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life,_

 _And give her the best I can, til the day that I die,_

 _I want to ask out your daughter, and be her one guy,_

 _She'll be the prettiest girl at the dance I'll ever see,_

 _I can't wait to smile, when she walks down the stairs,_

 _In the arms of her mother…_

 _On the day that I ask out your daughter."_

"Oh Emmerich, that was so sweet and thoughtful of how much you adore my daughter. Of course, you have my permission and approval to go out with Jane." Little did Emmerich know that Fairy Godmother would actually agree, and gave him a big hug.

"Really? Thank you so much. I won't let her down, I promise."

"You're a really nice boy and you don't seem to be the kind of person who would mistreat Jane, so take care of her, alright?" Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Gosh, now I just have to ask Jane out." Emmerich lets out a small sigh.

"Go get her, tiger." Fairy Godmother chuckled, "isn't that what you youths say?"

"I honestly can say I don't know. The 90s just reached my hometown last year." Emmerich shrugged.

* * *

 **[Jones's P.O.V.]**

So after Max and I returned the swords I 'rented' from the War Museum, we bumped into Carlos talking to Dude. Apparently, he is lamenting about how 'crushing on someone is so hard' and 'love', if you ask me, I would rather be happy single and spend all my time loving myself unconditionally.

After all, who could be kinder to me than _me_? Except maybe my favorite sister, Tracy. She values me more than any guy she's ever liked, so tough luck, Jay.

"Hey, C-Dog." Max went over to give Carlos a headlock.

"Max! Good to see you again." Carlos laughed.

"What up?" I offered a fist bump.

"Hey, since we're heading back, wanna go shoot some hoops afterwards?" Max asked us.

"Well, I've been rusty at basketball." I shrugged, "but sure, I'm down."

"That's awesome. Maybe Jay can tag along? I'm worried about him, ever since the…dispute he and Tracy had, he's been extra gloomy." Carlos suggested.

"Sure…I guess he can come. But only if I get to annihilate him." I started rubbing my hands all sinisterly. My sis told me I might be influenced by Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place and Pim Diffy from Phil of the Future, she might be right.

"You meant at basketball, right?" Max asked.

"…Sure, let's go with that." I smiled.

"Ok, but let me go back to my room first, I need to give Kitty Cheshire that Dude is probably changing out with Ringo right now." Carlos stated.

We all walked into Carlos's room. It was unlocked for some reason, and to our surprise, we saw Chad Cynthiana Charming (strangely, Tracy is the first person to find out about his middle (maiden-ish) name) printing out an action figure.

"Seriously, Chad! THIS IS MY ROOM!" Carlos looks like he is 110% done with Chad's nonsense.

"Ok, he's seriously lost his mind. I know a guy who knows a guy who owns an asylum!" I reached out for my phone.

"Jones, No." Carlos and Max frowned.

"You're right. it would make more sense to just kill him." I grinned, I was joking, ok?

"JONES!" Chad, Carlos and Max yelled.

" _WHAT_?!" I grinned at them in a joking manner. It's a GREAT plan.

"So, are you still going to the Cotillion?" Carlos asked us.

"Duh. It's a perfect time to prank Lizzie again." Max snorted, before he smiled.

Annie will be going with her boyfriend Connor, and Max and Lizzie are going as frenemies. I'm going on my own so I can work at the DJ booth and play tragic songs about deaths or breakups or something that trolls with people.

"I wanna ask out Evie, but I don't know how!" Carlos groaned.

"Ok, you can do this. You can pretend Chad is Evie and practice asking Evie out with him instead!" I suggested.

"Why should I be the lady?! You're the one who was almost a girl." Chad frowned at me.

"I blame the doctor. This person has an X and a Y chromosome, not a double X." I snorted, crossing my arms. Lonnie and Tracy told me that before I was born, the doctor said the unborn baby (that would be yours truly) is a girl, until the final ultrasound wave check. Lonnie lost a nickel to Tracy during the gender reveal bet they made.

"And to second Jones's statement, your middle name is CYNTHIANA!" Max added. Cinderella really wanted a girl.

"This is humiliating!" Carlos groaned.

"This is gonna be hysterical." I mouthed to Max, before taking out a camera.

"Do you even know how to ask out a girl?"

"Of course, I do. Charming women is in my blood."

"You should just take both her hands, look at her in the eyes, and say something to her. Watch." Max suggested, before he used me as his practice dummy.

There is nothing gay about our bromance, we've always been blood brothers. Til the end of time. I love him like a best friend and a brother.

"Lizzie, I have always liked you. Will you go out with me?" Max asked me.

"Yes! You've made me the happiest person in the world." I joked back, before adding, "End scene!"

At that could have been worse moment, I see Jane walking by, before giving both of us odd looks. She looks disturbed.

"Your turn." Max told Carlos and Chad.

"This could be a good way for you to practice wanting Audrey back."

"AUDREY!" Chad started to sob and cry.

"Chad, you can leave now." Carlos patted Chad's shoulder.

"I know, I know. Get out" Chad slumped his shoulders.

"You have 30 seconds." Max pointed at the large spiked bat I was carrying in my bag.

Chad started to run outside, before placing the keys he printed out along the way out.

This is becoming a trend now, I guess?

"Ok, we need to find somewhere to hide your printer, C-Dog." Max turned to Carlos.

"I know where to hide it!" I suggested.

"You're not planning to hide it in Fairy Godmother's office, right? because this is too big to not notice." Max frowned.

"Nope, I have an even better idea. I'll hide the printer where Chad would never dare to look into just to find it. It's brilliant! Brilliant I tell you!"

"Why is he talking like Yzma now?" Carlos asked.

"Because Yzma was teaching us Cruelty Chemistry class just the other day." I replied. Zevon's mom might be a whack, but she's a fun evil whack!

"Where are you going to hide this thing?!" Carlos whisper-yelled at me as Max and I dragged the 3D printer out in a wagon.

"A little place I like to call _the Depths of Insanity_." I winked, before dragging the printer into my shared room with my sister, and opened up Tracy's wardrobe. Hey, my sister was nicknamed 'Crazy Tracy' for a reason.

Apparently, Evie and Angelica had to redecorate Tracy's wardrobe a few months ago, because my sister has a serious problem when it comes to hoarding things she may or may not use again. So now, her wardrobe is twice as big as when we first started school here. It's basically a walk-in closet, but she stuffs it with more books and folders about her arch-nemesis.

"Are you kidding me?! Tracy will _kill_ you!" Carlos whisper-yelled at me.

"No, she won't. She will kill you first, and then Max, but not me. She loves me." I grinned before Carlos elbowed me. I left a note. And a signboard that says 'Carlos's fault'.

"Which is why Chad would NEVER think about coming here. It's the most sacred part of my sister's room which no boy would ever dare to come into." I explained. "He can't be THAT desperate!"

"Except Jay." Max pointed out dryly, as he pointed at a Tourney Jersey hanging from rack.

"Wait a sec…That is JAY'S!" I recognized, before my eyes twitched.

"Those two little nasties!" Max smirked.

"Is that why Jay spent the night at my room while C-Dog and I were snoring?!" I demanded.

"In his defense, you locked him out of the room, and you were sleep-punching him." Carlos shrugged.

"And sleep-kicking." I added.

"It's been nice catching up with you two. But I really need to go and help Evie and Dakota out." Carlos gave us a weak smile before he excused himself.

"Hey, good luck." I told Carlos.

"Whatever happens, you should just be brave for your crush once." Max added, before we laughed as Carlos left.

"Our boy is all grown up." Max smirked.

"Yup. We did a good job teaching C-Dog to man up for his crush." I nodded.

 **…**

"So, wanna sneak into Ben's office?" Max asked me, before I grinned.

"Heck yeah!" I nodded.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

 **After a while, Simon told me I was good to go back to my dorms to rest for the day.**

I don't feel like seeing Jay or Lonnie yet, so I decided to go to Ben's office to discuss about the Isle condition.

"Do you want to talk about Jay now?" Ben asked me, as we walked our way to his office to talk.

"Not yet. There are ears _everywhere_." I whispered back silently.

I know that Jay has many, many admirers. Some are daring enough to ask him out on dates, some often flirt shamelessly with him in front of me. All I know is that nothing ever comes good if you are good friends with the handsome guy.

"Anyway, while I was on the Isle, I saw a lot of injustice and unfair treatment. Not just for the Islanders alone, but there are people who are still running human trafficking, animal abuse and underground illegal auctions." I started telling him about all the things I saw on the Isle, along with all the evidence I have collected over the last few days.

"Underground illegal auctions…?" Ben's face went pale.

"Yeah, for plastic surgeons. Some preferred using organs of younger children because they are healthier, and sometimes they auction off the good-looking slaves to horrible masters." I added.

"I am the King and yet, I didn't even know all these happened." Ben shook his head.

"It's not just you. You cannot save everyone, I learnt that the hard way." I remembered how Alexander died before hugging my knees close to my chest.

"You remember how I told you, that the Coachman collected all the little boys he turned into donkeys before being imprisoned on the Isle?" I reminded him.

"Well, earlier today, I challenged the Coachman to a duel, in exchange for all his tween slaves' freedom. I won, but right before he left, he was about to fire his gun at January." I told him.

"That monster!" Ben cursed under his breath.

"But before the bullet could hit her, a former boy-turned-donkey named Alexander took the bullet for her. It's because of him, January lived." I gave him a sad smile. "I really wanted to bring back the donkeys so Fairy Godmother and the other Fairies could try and reverse the spell and change them back to their original forms."

"I will try my best with all my power." Ben assured me with a smile.

"I know, I would like to make a case for the Isle citizens." I smiled at him back. "If it is possible, we could build a shelter home for all the homeless children, the elderly and the disabled."

"That actually might not be a bad idea." Ben nodded, as we started going in details about what we could do to improve the Isle living condition, along with ideas to end slavery of the Islanders.

"You know, you actually make a good Royal Advisor. Are you sure you don't want to consider becoming my assistant?" Ben asked.

"Nope. I don't want to get involved in the world of politics, too risky. The last time my parents got involved in any political matters, it ended up with my mom almost married to another guy who isn't my dad. If anything, I want to be an all-rights activist or a writer, or a teacher." I responded. Just like Madam Nigel.

"You know you can't keep ignoring Mal forever, right?" I told him.

"And you know you can't keep acting like you're alright." Ben added.

"Touché." I nodded at him.

"There are things I sometimes don't want to talk about, ok?" I sighed.

"MY PROTECTIVE BROTHER SENSES ARE TINGLING!" Jones kicked the portrait open, before he crawled out of his hiding spot.

"JONES, WHAT THE HECK?!" Ben pointed at the portrait.

"Don't act so surprised, you have been hiding behind that portrait since we were kids to watch your dad having his meetings." Jones pointed out, before he walked in.

"Hey, how you feeling, sis?" Jones asked me.

"I'm a jumble of emotions right now." I admitted dully.

"Hey." Max popped his out of a ceiling piece, just a few inches from the chandelier is.

"MAX! What the-?! How?! _WHY_?!" Ben exclaims while I laughed, I watched as Ben frowned at Max swinging in from the chandelier.

I feel bad for Ben, he's been through a lot within 72 hours and still has to put up with the mess we made.

"You need a new ceiling." Max commented, jumping down and landing perfectly.

"Angelica is going to be boiling mad she sees what you did to the place." Ben rolled his eyes.

Angelica is Angelique's daughter (the Christmas angel from Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas) and is an interior designer, once she and Evie did a collaboration along with Clora (Cogsworth's daughter) and they redecorated an extremely beautiful room for Kozi's parents for their 20th wedding anniversary. Kuzco likes to give his throne room a little pizazz.

"I think both of you are already influenced by the Isle habits." Ben shook his head slowly.

"No, they were born this way." I commented with a giggle.

"Well, I do work out." Max flexed his slightly muscular arms.

"I've been _trying_." Jones flexed his arms too. Ben and I shared a look before we burst into laughter.

"Well, you will always gonna be my special guy." I assured Jones. Because no matter what, I will always value my family before anyone else.

Besides, if you've seen your dad walking around home shirtless, you've seen it all in men. Dad likes to work out and exercise at home, except when he's out I would usher him to put on a shirt. Because no lady gets to ogle at my dad besides my mom. Or else Jones and I can plot a revenge prank on anyone I see flirting with my parents.

Probably that's a reason why I don't get all fangirl-y around shirtless boys/men, because no one is as fit and awesome as my father. Not even Ben, or Aziz, or Doug, or Chad. Which was surprising (not that much for Chad part, but more or less towards Ben). Well…except for Jay. I get weirdly flustered around him whenever I see him walking around without his shirt.

"I know." Jones smiled back.

"I just…I don't want to face Lonnie or Jay right now. I feel like going back home." I sighed. "I need an escape right now."

I can't go back to the Isle of the Lost, I don't feel like staying either.

"I know how you feel. Between all the kingly duties, my brothers and Mal, I could use some time for myself to think." Ben nodded.

"Then you should spend more time with Charles and Dewey, they have really missed you. And I don't think you've been spending time with your family as much as you used to." Max suggested.

"Good idea, with all that's happened recently, we could sure use a break." Ben agreed.

"Then, why don't you? I can come along with you, if you want?" Jones asked me.

"Sure thing. I could use some company." I nodded.

"There's a 7pm train that runs to Northern Wei. I can book for you some tickets right now." Ben checked the train's website.

"So, what do you say, sis?" Jones turned to me, before I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"我们回家吧. (Let's go back home)" I smiled at him.

"Send my regards to your family." Ben told us.

"Send Khan all my love." Max laughed.

"What are we going to do when we have to explain our field trip to your parents?" Jones turned to Ben.

"Well I have to do something, my mom is smart, she is bound to figure out something happened! And you DO NOT want to know what happens when her motherly instincts kick in!" Ben stated.

Right, Aunt Belle has a crazy protective motherly instinct, she can sense when and where her kids are when they're in trouble. She's got a beast side within her when triggered. Probably one of the reasons why Uncle Beast married her.

[Reference to 'Phil of the Future' Season 2 Episode 4 Dinner Time, when Vice Principal Hackett tried to call the authorities to expose the Diffy family, and Lloyd and Phil suggested to 'take out the Vice-Principal'. I think Jones was mainly influenced by Pim Diffy]

"You read my mind. I'll get the ropes. Sis, you get some duct tape." Jones beamed.

"I'll grab a shovel. Meet me by the poison ivy bushes behind the old War Museum at midnight!" Max exclaimed eagerly.

" _NO_!" Ben and I yelled at our friends. We are NOT resorting to murder if it means ourselves hiding the fact that we've been to the Isle of the Lost for a rescue mission.

"I just booked the tickets, the train leaves in 3 hours, are you sure you don't want us to bring you over to the train station?" Ben turned to us after being on the computer for a few minutes.

"I think telling them the truth seems like the right thing to do." Ben stated.

"I think that's good. Honesty is the best policy. Although, dishonesty was what caused you and Mal to break up in the first place." Jones nodded.

"I think trust is also fundamental in a relationship." Max nodded as well.

Ben and I shared a mutual look. Honesty and Trust are important when it comes to any form of relationships, but I guess those two fundamentals are what we both lacked or lost faith in the love department.

I wasn't honest with Jay about my feelings for him nor did I trust him when he admitted to me that he was practicing lines with my sister so he could ask me to the dance.

But with all that just happened, I just wanted to be alone right now so I can clear out my thoughts.

"Hey, Trace. If you still hadn't decided who to go to the Cotillion with by Friday, would you like to go with me as friends?" Ben asked me.

"Sure, why not? For old times' sake." I laughed lightly. We used to all go to dance events in a group, and dance or sing the night away.

"Why didn't you ask me to come as your date?" Max joked, looking offended.

"Because you can't pull off wearing a dress." Jones replied.

"I would make a beautiful bride." Max laughed.

"Maxie, we were both briefly artificially married for 60 seconds back in middle school. And I can tell you're not wearing the skirt of the relationship." I snorted.

"Hey, you were the one who broke off the marriage by eating the cheese rings." Max pretended to be offended.

"Yeah, I am still relieved both of you never dated." Jones agreed.

"I refuse to date a younger man." I shook my head. "All my boyfriends have to be at least the same age as me."

"Is that why you swooned over that Chen guy from the Auradon Warrior Challenge reality game show?" Jones questioned. Chen was this 4-year running champion from the Auradon Warrior Challenge

"That was ONE TIME! I was a 13-year-old girl with hormones kicking in. It was the awkward year I started crushing on boys." I defended myself. I briefly admitted to Jones I thought the champion guy was cute, but that was just one time!

"I'm ok with dating older girls, but not someone who's been like a sister to you for ages." Max claimed.

"You dated Audrey. That's enough to know you scrapped the bottom of the barrel at your first go at the barrel of romance." Jones snorted.

"Wow. Audrey had dated Max, then Ben, then Chad." I counted. "Ya'll should start an 'I Dated Audrey' Club."

"I know. I can provide emotional support for Chad. Heard he's taking it worse than when Audrey broke up with me."

"You dated her back when she looked like Chuckey's Bride." Jones added, before I started to howl in laughter and fell over the floor.

"That is kind of rude." Ben frowned. He did dated Audrey at one point, but he never really loved her romantically.

I kept laughing as I banged my fist against the floor. And eventually wheezed and panted for breath. Once in a while, whenever I see something that just tickles my funny bone, I can laugh like a hyena for unknown reasons. Who knows? Maybe I was a hyena in a past life?

This was why no guy ever dated me. Or close enough, got to know me to the point they call me 'one of the Bros'.

"Wow. Jay really is a… _lucky_ guy to actually show an interest in her." Max blinked at me.

"Page 17, section 3, subsection 28, number 9, index number 24 of my Disgusting Facts About Tracy folder, it's part 2 of my Gross Facts About My Sisters folders she laughs like a hyena from time to time." Jones told Max.

Ok, Jones. I know I am flawed, you don't have to declare it to our friends.

"You dated her after she started to doll up more." Jones motioned to Ben.

"C'mon, the train leaves in 3 hours, and we have to get there before dinner time or else everyone else will find out." Jones tugged on my arm.

"Hey Ben. No matter what happens, you know you've got your brothers and your close friends to talk to. So don't be afraid to give me a call if you need someone to talk to." I went over and told Ben, before he flashed back a tiny smile.

"There's that smile I used to see on Benny-Bro." I gave him a teasing smile.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh!" I rolled my eyes at him, before the three of us started to walk back to the dorms.

"Hey, Jones. What happened to Carlos's 3D printer? I mean, considering Chad's been breaking and entering more than usual lately, what are you going to do with that issue?" Max asked my brother.

"Oh, I had tried using security system. Like serpents, cobras, black mambas, scorpions, tarantulas, even lasers. But he still finds a way to use it in C-Dog's room." Jones replied. "So I guess I have to hide it somewhere he will never expect it."

"Is it in the tool shed behind the school garden?" I asked back.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Jones nodded blankly.

Jones and I went back to our rooms, before packing up some clothes and wrote a letter explaining where Jones and I were going. Then, we dragged Uncle Chip to bring us to the train station (he rarely asks what happened or what we are up to. He stopped asking questions ever since we set the Town Hall on fire.)

"Ready to go home?" Jones nudged me as we got on a school van that drives us to the railway station.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Let's both go back home." I yawned a bit.

"Train to Northern Wei is ready for boarding!" the trainmaster announced, before Jones and I handed him the tickets to check so he could allow us to board the train.

"Hey, Trace." Jones elbowed me, before I see him offering a hand, "Whatever crap life throws at us, we will get through this,"

" _Together_." I ended his sentence before we did our secret handshake.

Let's hope mom and dad are at home. If not, I have a spare key, and Jones knows the key smith.

Northern Wei, here we come.

* * *

 **What a chapter, everyone. Just in time for the Back to Auradon Arc, in a few chapters would be the Cotillion Arc, which would be divided into 3 chapters by then. I did my calculations so I think this story will end at about 40 or 42 chapters, depending how I will write/elaborate.**

 **Chapter Talk: -**

 **1 The Core Four talking is one of the favorite scenes of Descendants 2 (to me) because it shows how strong their friendship can last. Even if life is drifting you apart, you know your friends are always there for you. Jay's POV deals with how he hides and suppresses his feelings inside, because to me he is the kind of guy who hides most of his inner thoughts and only shows his vulnerable side to people he trusts. Jay acts as the Toughest guy among the Core Four, which makes me think he could have the most vulnerable feelings hidden inside. He could relate more to Mal in the current situation rather than Evie or Carlos could, since they are both being rejected or broken up with by their crushes.**

 **2 Lonnie's POV and Closure scene with Aziz, Hunter and Hayley. Aziz was seldom read about in fanfictions (other than the usual 'Aziz has a younger or twin sister who convinently becomes Jay's girlfriend', the 'Aziz and Jordan Genie ended up a couple' or the 'Falling for the Enemy (Jay)' stories, and the occasional Aziz/Lonnie stories) So I think he would be a great listener and be sweet and honest, but occasionally mischievous and has his dad's personality. So some extra Lonnie/Aziz scenes, Lonnie talking and confiding in her friends about her problems with her siblings.**

 **3 Yay, Emmerich finally got the approval to ask out Jane. I lowkey ship them because they're the adorkable nature-loving couple and be super supportive and dorks together. So in later chapters would be about Emmerich and Jane along with Carlos/Evie prom-posal scenes. Emmerich/Jane would be loosely based off Ryan/Kelsey from High School Musical 3. The song Marry your Daughter seems like a good fit for the moment.**

 **4 The Guys scene with Carlos, Jones, Max (plus Chad) was fun to write on, because Jones would be sarcastic and turn down ideas, Max would be the eager and spontaneous one, and Carlos be the gadget guy. They make the unlikely Auradon Musketeers (but Tracy nicknames them as The Bermuda Triangle, because when the trio get into mischief, the damage is done) along with a Pair of Kings reference of Max practicing with Jones to encourage Carlos is a reference of Brady running lines with Lanny.**

 **5 Tracy's Closure moment with Ben was something I have been waiting to work on, since she relates to how Ben feels for losing or mistrusting someone you love. Because Trust and Honesty are important in relationships, which both of them realized they lacked in their crush/relationships. Also, Jones and Max breaking in like bosses, is a funny scene and lightly heartwarming, along with a Phil of the Future (2004) reference of 'taking someone out'. She is unsure about her feelings right now, considering even though it was a long time but she had feelings for Eason. Looks like Jones and Tracy are heading back to their hometown for a short and much-needed break after the week they just had.**

 **6 A brief reference to 'School of Secrets: Lonnie's Warrior Sword' whereby Jones mentioned Tracy once had a brief crush on the winner of the Auradon Warrior Challenge, Chen. I will be planning a sequel after this story is over (centering Jordan Genie, Jay and the Li siblings going to the AWC, and Jones would probably troll everyone on the way) And Tracy would probably wonder if Brandon would have loved to see his dad's original sword, and probably believes that Brandon should have deserved to receive his birthright sword.**

 **The next chapter would be Tracy and Jones heading back to Northern Wei, so it would be mostly family-centered chapter, since Jones mentioned Tracy and him were not that close to their family because 'everyone loves Lonnie' and even Jones was favored by his family for being the only son, I wanted to write about Tracy finally having a closure moment with her dad. (Yeah, she loves her family a lot, and won't hesitate to destroy anyone who tries to ruin her family) The next chapter would probably include Dewey and January trying to return/reunite Alexander's body with his mom.**

 **So anyway, that is all for this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Always Find Your Way Back Home**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yes, this chapter was loosely inspired by Miley Cyrus's song 'Always Find Your Way' and a couple of other songs as well. In this chapter, Jones and Tracy will be travelling back to their hometown at Northern Wei for some much-needed family time. Back to review shout out:**

To PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

To TheGreatGodzilla: Thanks for the reviews,

(Chapter 34) Hhm what I guess I like about the Little Nyonya is that it shows everyone is a human and we all have flaws, people change their behavior towards certain events of their lives. Hhm I am interested in hearing about Wrath of the Beautiful Dancer.

(Chapter 35) Those are some interesting facts. I don't really havea favorite episode but there are certain events of Little Nyonya that I enjoy (Yue Niang being introduced to the forgotten culture by Chen Sheng, Chen Sheng being reunited with Ju Xiang's spirit when he passed on, little moments when Yue Niang and her cousin Yu Zhu are teaching each other) I have grown to be fond of Brandon as he is not evil like his father but is a nice guy and grows to be a trustworthy ally and becomes Bros with Tracy. In the book, Lonnie gets the sword but Brandon would have still be happy for his friend despite the sword should have been his birthright. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok, Mulan, could you do the disclaimer?**

 **Mulan: Sure thing. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney, Descendants or The Malaysian Dream's Original Characters. She only owns her Original Characters and parts of the story plot. Enjoy.**

Songs recommended listening while reading the chapter: 'Always Find A Way Home' by Miley Cyrus, 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, 'Defying Gravity (Wicked)' Cover by Caleb Hyles (feat. Rebecca Parham) [Because this song feels like Jones and Tracy's POV for breaking away from everything else, She's So Gone by Naomi Scott (for Tracy), According To You by Orianthi (regarding Tracy's feelings for Eason and Jay)

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

"What brings you two to Northern Wei at this late hour?" a trainmaster asked us.

"We're just visiting home. It's been a while." Jones replied.

"Very well. Have a safe journey." The trainmaster inspected our tickets before letting us in.

Jones and I were standing by the railway tracks, as we waited for the train to Northern Wei to arrive. Not a lot of people are heading to the same direction as we are. Which is a good thing. I didn't want to get recognized by someone else.

The train is here.

"Good thing Ben gave us matching seats." I smiled a little, pointing at a two-seat place.

"Dibs on sitting by the window." My brother grinned, as he sat by the window.

"Fine by me. I'll sit by the outer lane." I shrugged, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey, I got us some food from the kitchen before we left campus." I told him, as I unpacked two containers of meatball porridge.

"Isn't that your signature meatball porridge?" Jones asked, taking a whiff.

"Yup. I got a little time to cook. Might taste a bit weird since I'm still recovering." I shrugged, massaging my arm muscles.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll taste good." Jones assured me before he started eating the porridge hungrily.

"When we get back, we definitely have to go for the roasted duck rice Old Mr. Tang sells!" Jones reminded me.

"Definitely, I missed his roasted duck rice as well." I chuckled, when we were younger, Grandpa and sometimes Uncle Mushu would bring us to Old Mr. Tang's roasted duck themed restaurant. Jones is especially fond of the roasted ducks, and the salty gravy. Jones would wobble up at least 2 plates of the roasted duck rice whenever we visit.

"I miss home. Yeah, I know life is good at Auradon and I can't exactly complain the idyllic life we have there. And compared to what we had been through on that bad place, I just needed some time for myself." I explained to him.

"Remember the time grandma made us herbal chicken soup, and I drank like 90 percent of it?" Jones tried to cheer me up.

"How could I not forget? You almost drank up everything that was meant for mom and dad for when they come back from their meeting with The Council of Wisemen." I nodded, hiding a laugh.

"Hey Jones, do you remember when we were younger, and watched the movie The Polar Express, we would used to imagine every train ride was heading off to the North Pole." I reminded him, before

Eventually, Jones decided to play some of his games on his phone, while I start plugging in an earphone into my ear to listen to some songs. [Song: Before It's Over from Dogfight the Musical]

 _"See the world, beautiful and strange,_

 _On a one-way track and it won't come back,_

 _Look, look, how fast it runs away, singing "Follow close and reach for me,",_

 _See that you've got so much more for to be,_

 _Before it's over, before it's over…"_

 **Meantime…**

"Where is Jones?" Carlos asked.

"He won't be here for the time being. _I will_ be replacing him." Max grinned.

"Wait, then who will be playing with us? I thought it's 2 against 2." Carlos pointed out.

"Well, I invited a few others…" Max gave a look over his shoulder, revealing Chad Charming, Ben Adams (because even if you're busy, make time with your bros), Aziz and Hunter. "So make that 4 against 4."

So far there is Ben, Chad and his brother Calvin, Aziz, Hunter Dunbronch, Carlos De Ville, Jay, and Max himself.

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"It was either this, or I have to have 'an emotional heartfelt conversation' with you. And frankly, I was never a sensible guy." Max shrugged in response. Heck, he didn't even know he asked Sophie the bio-lab assistant out on a date back then. But Jones and the rest thought Sophie isn't good enough for him.

"I am still struggling with what I want to say to ask Evie out…" Carlos scratched the back of his head.

"How so? I thought we totally boosted up your confidence earlier." Max blinked.

"Well, I was about to ask Evie, when Doug barged in and got antsy over where Dakota had been." Carlos explained. "I had to leave Dakota and Doug alone. Evie is checking on Mal."

"Where's Feisty?" Jay asked, looking around.

" _I miss Audrey_ …" Chad sighed to himself.

" _This is so awkward_." Ben scratched the back of his head, since he broke up with Mal, he wasn't sure if Carlos and Jay are still friends with him.

"Yup." Hunter nodded.

"Why are you here? You're the one with a functional relationship." Max turned to Aziz.

"Lonnie is off with Hales on a Girls' Night." Hunter explained. "It was either playing basketball with you guys or arguing with Lonnie over which one of us knows Hayley more."

"Hales and Lon have been best friends since diapers; whenever they're in a Best Friend Quiz they would always win, so to be honest it was unfair that they were even paired in the same team in the first place." Aziz crossed his arms.

"Who's up for a game of 2 on 2 basketball, y'all!" Max quickly changed the subject.

All the others seemed to be sulking over their love life.

Max sighed to himself, this is why he prefers not to think much about dating just yet. I mean he considers himself straight and dated a few girls before, but he's seen how people get messed up when relationships go wrong. He just got out of a relationship with a girl from his school too, but hasn't told Jones or Tracy because they might try to avenge whoever broke Max's heart.

" _Get your head in the game_." Max called out, before he started bouncing the basketball up and down (I suck at describing sports).

"Is this like when we were kids, and you and Tracy used to sing to every single Troy/Gabriella duet?" Aziz asked, before regretting his words.

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Jay's eyes twitched a bit, before he actually deflated a basketball out of pure jealousy.

"That was from we were 6 and 7 years old!" Max exclaimed. "At that age, a duet didn't mean anything. Our relationship is platonic. Plus, she's my best friend's big sister, that makes her my sorta big sister too."

"Play ball!" Max declared, throwing a basketball to Calvin.

"What do I do with it?" Calvin Charming asked, nervously. Outdoor sports or any form of sports was never his cup of tea.

"Throw it." Carlos replied, before the young Charming twin threw the ball towards Aziz and knocked him over.

" _TO SOMEONE WHO'S LOOKING_!" The rest corrected.

"This could take a while." Max shook his head.

And then the boys proceed to performing to Get'cha Head in the Game from High School Musical. And then go re-watch High School Musical and listen to Chad crying why his love life can't be like the movies. Until Carlos tries to stop Max from knocking a bottle over Chad's head when the Charming kept complimenting about how great of a boyfriend he was towards Audrey.

It was understandable for Max's case since Audrey was his first girlfriend who later dumped him to go after Ben. Jones quoted that Max dated Audrey back when she had braids in her hair, braces in her mouth and had a double chin. "Practically like Chucky's bride" Jones would add.

It was like the sad, sad version of a who had the most problems when it comes to their love life. Aziz, Calvin and Hunter, being the few boys in functional relationships, provided moral support for their friends.

 **Skip scene to Evie and Dakota…**

Mal had decided to go to the Art room and vent out her feelings via painting. Jay and Carlos are having basketball practice with the other guys.

So that left Evie and Dakota who were managing the gowns they were going to deliver to the other girls at school.

Doug walked in all of a sudden.

"Hi Doug." "Good to see you, Doug." Evie and Dakota greeted the son of Dopey.

"Are you cheating on me?" Doug demanded Dakota; his voice cracked a little.

"What?" Dakota frowned; she wasn't sure of what Doug was saying.

"Are you seeing someone else? Is it my Uncle Happy's son? Because I can guarantee you, he is not as happy as his dad, he has a dark streak in fact." Doug questioned.

"Wait wasn't your cousin Hendrix the guy Tracy had a crush on back in 3rd grade?" Dakota asked. Back in 3rd grade, Tracy briefly had a crush on Doug's 'bad boy' cousin but that crush only lasted a week.

"Guess that would explain why she fell for Jay." Doug nodded.

"That girl has _WAY_ too many ex crushes." Evie mumbled as the other two agreed.

"Back to my point, are you seeing someone, Koda? Because if you want to dump me that's understandable because I've never been the good looking or the manly type

"I can see that this is a couple problem, so I think I should just go and check on M." Evie scooched away awkwardly from the two.

"Doug, you know I would never cheat on you. Truth is, Ben was captured andwe all had to save him. I also took the chance to go and see my mother."

"What did she think of you?"

"I didn't see her face to face, but I only got to catch a glimpse of her. She ain't the best mom in the world,but she gave me life and the most awesome baby sister I could ever ask for." Dakota assured him.

"And besides, the only guy I wanna see is you. You might not be rich or manly like the guys out there, but you're smart, sensitive, sweet and perfect to me." Dakota took Doug's hands in hers, as she reaffirms her loyalty to him.

"Sorry, I overreacted. It's just I never had girls sticking around long enough to date me." Doug sighed, apologizing for his actions. "Now I shouldn't have ran all the way to get myself checked for STDs."

"You what?" Dakota paused.

"My cousin Simon said you and Evie were at STD awareness camp, and I got scared for a moment." Doug explained.

"You're such a dope, but you're my dope." Dakokta giggled before pecking his cheek. "You're clean from any sickness, right?"

"Yup." Doug nodded.

"Wanna go to my room and listen to the whole 'The Phantom of Opera' musical with me?" Dakota offered.

"You know me so well." Doug grinned, as they both smiled at each other while blushing.

 **Back to Jones and Tracy…**

"Next and Final Station: Northern Wei." The trainmaster announced.

"Sis." Jones nudged Tracy. "We're almost home."

"Ok." Tracy nodded, warily keeping her earphones.

"I better go wash my face." Tracy pointed out, before heading off to the washroom to clean up.

"What a day…" Tracy mumbled, before using her handkerchief to dry her face.

"Wow…" Tracy blinked, finally noticing her haircut. She was too busy cleaning up wounds, talking to Ben and running away from her problems to bother of how she looked.

Not bad, Dizzy has remarkable hairstyling.

'Like a whole new me' Tracy thought, brushing some of her bangs behind her left ear.

Tracy pushed her thoughts aside, before she followed her brother out of the train and off to home.

"What if mom and dad get angry at us for skipping school?" Tracy asked.

"Sis, you wrestled thugs, swash buckled with the pirates, survived two insane jealous hags (Yuko and Yuki), freed children from a madman, helped us rescue Benji and JJ, and defeated one of the bosses of a human trafficking syndicate. I think we can handle our parents." Jones assured her.

Tracy gave him a small smile.

The train stopped once reaching Northern Wei station, as Tracy and Jones stepped out of the train, Jones raced Tracy to the elevator and across the overhead bridge to the other side of the train station.

"Feels like old times, huh?" Tracy asked her brother.

"Yup. Last time, we had Uncle Chip to chaperone us along with Max, Lizzie, Annie and occasionally Benji." Jones laughed at the memory.

 **Time skip, two hours later…** **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I stood outside the local bus station as Jones got off the phone with Max. He walks over to me.

"Lemme guess, you and Max were talking about how Jackie just gave Cynthiana a kick in the shins?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah. You'd be amazed the next Emperor of China is so aggressive." Jones winked back at me.

"Strangely enough, the Emperor made you Jackie and Chloe's godfather." I mumbled in disbelief. The Emperor is like family to our family. You know, the richer relatives you only see once a few months. Usually, I only got to hang out with the Royal Grandkids and their family.

"Ready to go back home?" Jones asked me.

"Ready as I'd ever be," I gave a half-shrug.

We walked through the old streets we grew up in. So many memories started flooding in my mind.

Ben used to come over to Northern Wei with his parents back when they were ruling the country, and stayed over at the Emperor's palace, but Ben and his brothers sometimes travel over to my place to stay. But being the Poster Boy of Auradon, he gets the media trailing him every time he leaves the house.

"Remember the time we all fell from our bikes from the bike race back in middle school?" Jones asked me.

"Yeah, I crashed Lizzie's bike into the river. Max injured his kneecaps, you scrapped an arm. And Ben got chased after by some aggressive geese." I nodded, remembering the fond memories of my childhood.

"Throwing mud pies at each other by the Enchanted Lake." Jones added as we laughed.

"Shh, let's be quiet, don't wanna wake anyone up." I whispered over to him.

Eventually, we reached our home. I took out the keys from my bag before unlocking the door.

Our grandparents and Great Granny went on a cruise trip with their elderly friends. So, mom and dad are either at home or working late.

"Nervous?" Jones mouthed over.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Don't worry, you got me." He assures me as I smiled back.

"I know."

We opened the door quietly, hoping it won't cause a scene.

As soon as the door creaks open, I was about to walk in with Jones behind me. When mom and dad jumped out of their hiding spots and were about to jab my eyes with swords.

Oh, _NOW_ I see where Jones and I get our "element of surprise" from!

" _MOM, DAD! IT'S US!_ " Jones yelped.

"Oh," our parents lowered their weapons as they sighed in relief. But within 10 seconds, their expressions went from Relieved to Anger, Disappointment, Gladness, Surprise and Shock.

"Why are you here this late? You're supposed to be in Auradon right now. Not to mention, you have school tomorrow." Dad was the first to speak out.

"And why are you covered in bandage? What happened to your hair?" Mom asked next.

"It's a long story." Jones mumbled out, running a hand through his new hairstyle. I have a feeling that girls at school will swoon over him more now.

Note to self: carry a sword wherever you go if you catch girls staring or flirting with your baby brother. Or a knife. Or a pistol.

"I have questions." Li Shang spoke out. "but first, you both should go clean up. You look like you've been through a war."

"Close enough." I mumbled over to Jones as he nodded.

"Ok, now that both of you are washed up, care to explain to us how you ended up battered and bruised or why are you both skipping school?" Dad crossed his arms in front of his chest.

' _Should we tell them?'_ Jones did some hand signals (our secret language).

' _We have to. Or else, they won't let us live to see Senior Year Graduation_.' I motioned back silently.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"We've got time." Mom nodded, taking a seat.

I know I shouldn't, but I had to tell my parents the truth. All my life, I've been taught by my parents and parental figures in my life to always tell the truth. So "honesty" is one of my known traits, along with ratting out pranks before the pranks are commenced sometimes.

So Jones and I started telling them a long, long story about how everything happened. I didn't tell them a lot more of the details, but I understand that it's always important to be honest.

[Jones: and yet, you can't tell Jay you like him.]

"Why would you ever risk your life like that?" dad asked me, after we finished the story.

"I had no choice; I wasn't going to just hand over those children back to the horrible man who would only abuse them further." I exclaimed.

"Tracy Li Jia Ling, this is not your battle to fight for. You're too young to be involved in such fights. The Isle of the Lost no less!" my dad didn't seem to understand. No matter how much I try, I feel like I am never enough for my dad's approval.

"I'm 17, mom and dad! Dad, you were already in the army training when you were my age! Not to mention, Mom was only _15_ when she disguised as a man to fight in the behalf of Grandpa! I know, I'm still young, but this. The Isle, there is so much more to it than what you see on the surface. There were people using children as drug mules, drug trafficking, slaves! And human trafficking are the least of the Coachman's crimes." I listed the crimes.

"It's not safe for you to be interfering with the dark side of the Isle. It's too dangerous. You could have gotten killed." My mom pointed out.

"What about those poor innocent people being enslaved? Despite locking the villains on the Isle, it's not enough to protect the people from harm." Jones spoke out.

"I know that Jones and I are still young, but we're really trying to make a difference to the world and society. Just like how mom did when she was my age." I stated.

"But you don't seem to understand that, you _barely_ made it out of the Isle alive. I don't want that to ever happen. Not to mention, with Princess January being briefly kidnapped along with Prince Dewey, you could have caused a nationwide outrage." My dad slammed the table as he stood up.

"But dad, we did rescue them." I pointed out. Why can't he see that I am trying to help the Isle?

"Enough is enough. Do you have any idea what would have happened if you didn't save them on time? The Emperor along with the former Majesties themselves would have declared war with the Isle of the Lost." Dad still insisted that I was in the wrong.

"For once in my life, I am doing something to help make a change. Why can't you just try to see that I am not as weak or reckless as you think I am?" I yelled back, before I marched away from the conversation and into my room.

" _GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_ Dad yelled over.

" _I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!"_ I opened up the door and yelled back, before slamming the door again.

 **[No one's P.O.V.]**

As soon as Tracy stormed off after her argument with her parents (mainly her dad who has a strained relationship), Jones and his mother shared awkward glances.

"This is so awkward." Jones mumbled, "Mom, may I be excused?"

"Yes, Wei Yi, you may." Mulan nodded. Out of everyone else, only their parents and relatives are allowed to call Lonnie, Tracy and Jones by their full Mandarin names. (or used by Lonnie when she's trying to be stern around her misbehaving siblings)

"Dad, I know you're mad at us for what we did. But Èr-jiě (二姐, second sister since Tracy is the second-child) has her reasons, and if you've seen the way she fought off the Coachman this morning, you would have been so proud of her. I know I am." Jones stated, trying to change his dad's mind.

Outside, Mulan looked at her husband after he and their daughter had another one of their famous arguments. Jones had walked off to avoid the awkward conversation.

"Shang, could you have at the very least listened to what she wanted to say?" Mulan tried reasoning with her husband.

"She always acts before she thinks. She never considers the consequences of her actions." Shang paced around the living room.

"She's only doing what's right. she listens to her heart." Mulan spoke out.

"Just like you." Shang muttered under his breath.

"Shang, I know you're angry at our children for the dangerous stunt they pulled, but you don't have to leash your anger at me." Mulan crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult to communicate with Ling. She's always been so stubborn. She can be frustrating to deal with." Shang pointed out, after taking deep breaths to calm his anger.

"Just like you." Mulan added.

"What is this?" Mulan noticed a bag on the chair their children left.

"Shang, come and look at this." Mulan motioned her husband to take a look.

Inside the bag were articles dated over 30 years ago from the Coachman's house, revolving his alleged kidnappings of children, accusations of him performing black magic, his arrestment. There were also pictures of the facilities the Coachman keeps the other child slaves, profiles of each and every one of slaves under the Coachman and Bill Sykes's syndicate. Photos and videos of the Isle condition.

"She wasn't lying." Shang muttered.

"Why would she be?" Mulan responded, before playing one of the videos.

The video was about snippets of the children rescued along with the rescued donkey slaves in the Warehouse.

"Hey Brandi, smile, you're on camera." Tracy's voice called out to a young man who resembled Shan Yu.

"Hi, I'm Brandon Shan Yong, and I am definitely a very eligible bachelor." Brandon introduced himself to the camera.

 **Pause.**

"Shan Yu has a son?" Shang commented.

"It has been over 20 years; he's bound to have settled down." Mulan added, as they continued the video.

"This ain't "The Royal Bachelor", chief." Tracy replied, as the children behind Brandon laughed.

"Fine, but do you have any single lady friends?" Brandon asked.

"I have no promises if they will accept you. Some of my gal-pals have sworn off dating." Tracy shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Brandon shrugged.

Next video.

"Oh my gosh, your baby brother is soooo cute." Tracy squealed.

Shan Yun, nicknamed Cloud by everyone due to his chubbiness, smiled and waved at the camera.

"Don't even think about it, sis. You have enough kids." Jones yelled jokingly from the other side of the room.

Baby Jayden and Baby Cloud were sitting next to each other, playing with some old used tennis balls. Until Baby Cloud started teething on the tennis ball, pretending it's an apple.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum!" Jackie kicked through the barrels and pretended to be a dinosaur.

"Copy Chloe to the rescue!" Chloe squealed as she charged forward to throw paper planes at her brother.

The children were playing with each other while the older tweens sat by and watch in amusement.

"The Emperor's grandson and Shan Yu's youngest son as baby friends. Who would've thought?" Brandon chuckled.

"You're Shan Yu's son, my dad blew up your dad, and you are friends with one of the children whose parents defeated your dad at war." Hayley Long commented.

"Sometimes, it amazes me that despite the family feud our parents and grandparents had. Against all the odds, we actually got to know each other and became friends." Jenny added.

"I guess this is a reunion of kids whose family are arch-nemesis, then." Jones laughed.

"What should we call ourselves then?" a young girl with shoulder length hair (Eva, whose father was one of Shan Yu's second-in-command of war) asked.

"Descendants of the war?" a young tween commented.

"No, it brings back lots of Vietnam flashbacks." Lonnie frowned.

"Unlikely allies?" Jones asked.

"That sounds a lot better." Hayley nodded.

Next video.

" _ATTACK_!" Jackie screeched before he and his friends all chased after Zevon. Jackie, the next heir to the throne of Northern Wei, was leading an army of children to attack Zevon.

" _KOZI, HELP ME!"_ Zevon shouted to his girlfriend.

"But it's so cute that you are finally bonding with the kids. You're doing great, sweetie." Kozi smirked, looking up from a book she was reading

" _Run, boy, run!"_ Simon Dwarfstein cheered for Zevon.

Next video.

The camera moves around the Warehouse. One scene, we can see Hayley and Hunter flirting with each other while going through files of the Coachman's case.

The other scene, we can see January and Dewey napping while sitting against the wall. Her head rested on his shoulder; their fingers were intertwined.

"Is it sad when two kids younger than you already have an everlasting romance?" Carlos asked Evie.

"Yes. But that's the beauty and innocence of young love." Evie sighed romantically.

In another scene, we can see Mal having a discussion with Lonnie, Kailani, Max and Jones about battle strategies. Jones kept requesting to just blow up the Isle, but Mal and Lonnie shot down his request.

The camera moves, this time focusing on a group of children surrounding Tracy.

Tracy was playing with the kids, before all of the kids hugged her. She smiles back at them in a caring and warm smile.

"Jay, why are you filming my sister?" a voice that belongs to Jones cut off the person who was filming.

"I wasn't!" Jay's voice was defensive.

A hand snatched the camera from Jay as it turns the lens to face Jay.

"C'mon, Jay. Tell me how much you love my sister?" Jones teased.

"Cut it out, Jones!" Jay hissed.

"Ok, sheesh!" Jones snorted as the video ended.

There were videos that were recorded by Jones (he wore a portable spying camera within his jacket) about their battles.

"I never knew what our children went through." Shang spoke out, shaking his head.

"While I admit, their actions were irrational and uncalled for. But their bravery is remarkable." Mulan said, she was proud of how far her children had grown.

"What should we do now?" Shang asked for his wife's opinion.

"We should talk to them." Mulan suggested as her husband nodded.

"I'll take Wei Yi (Jones). He opens up to me more easily." Shang offered.

"Good call, I will handle Ling. But you still owe her an apology." Mulan nodded.

"Do I have to?" Shang grimaced a bit before his wife slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Ok, ok. Fine." Shang sighed as he went to talk to Jones first.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I sat on my bed. I'm pretty sure dad's gonna boot me off to military school after the events of today. So good news, I probably won't have to deal with Jay until…2 to 4 years later?

I sighed to myself, before reaching out for my phone to play some songs and focused on a novel I was reading. The School for Good and Evil by Soman Chainani.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out, before I see my mom walking in.

"Hey sweetie." She tried to start a talk with me, looking at the book I was reading. "Interesting book?"

"It's interesting and intriguing so far." I gave her a half-shrug.

"Can I sit with you?" Mom asked me, she seemed concern.

"Sure, I guess." I nodded, before placing a bookmark in between the pages I was reading and closed the book shut.

"Your father and I have stumbled upon your files and videos of your recent…journey to the Isle." Mom was trying to find a better word to describe the havoc adventure.

"Look, it wasn't Jones's idea to start a revolt on the Isle. He had nothing to do with it. It was all my fault." I started to defend for our actions.

"I saw what happened to children of the Isle. Mom, there are children there as young as January being forced to become slaves for a horrible monster..." I continued, before my mom suddenly pulled me into a hug.

I feel like it's been so long since mom and I hugged.

"I'm sorry for what you went through." She spoke out.

"It wasn't your fault. Why are you even apologizing?" I asked her.

"I suppose, ever since Auradon was built and the Isle was formed to lock all sorts of villains, your father and I wanted all of our children to grow up in a safe and happy country, without going through what we all went through when we were growing up. We thought that by locking the villains on the Isle could ensure that all of you kids will be safe." My mom told me.

Growing up, I was told stories about how brave and courageous my parents were fighting the war. I was told stories about how Aladdin outsmarted Jafar, how Hercules won victorious battles against Hades and his evil immortal minions, how Queen Merida changed history when she fought for her own hand in marriage to avoid arranged marriages with the princes of other kingdoms, how former Queen Belle fell in love with former King Beast.

But I guess all older generation thought that segregating the Villains from Auradon would let the new younger generation to grow up without any war or suffering. I suppose I never thought of it that way from the angle of the parents.

"I guess, if I were in the same boat as you, mom. I would have done anything in my power to make sure that no one I care about gets hurt." I nodded.

"But you have proven to me that all of my children have grown into warriors. Jones has always had strength and determination in him, and when he puts his mind and focus into what he's

"You really are so much like your father." Mom commented while looking at me.

"I know, I know. Growing up, I have been told countless times of how much I resemble dad. In terms of looks and personality." I crossed my arms, groaning a bit.

I love my family, I really do. But sometimes, I am tired of living in the shadows of my family's legacy. Everyone in my family are special and so gifted.

Great-Granny Fa is an old wisecracking woman. Granma Fa is all about poise and manners. Grandpa Fa was a war hero, mom and dad are also war heroes and the ultimate Power Couple, Lonnie is left-handed and gifted in so many things, Jones is crafty but intelligent in his cunning ways.

"You know, out of the three of you, you have always been your father's favorite." Mom commented, looking at me.

"You're joking right? I mess things up, no matter what I do, I always mess up. I always ended up being a disappointment." I was honestly surprised by her statement. I always thought of myself as the last and least loved out of the three siblings. Lonnie is perfect in every way, and Jones is fearless and strategic. I'm the least special sibling.

"I'm not lying to you. Lonnie may be-" Mom tried to say something, before I interrupted her.

" _Overly achieving?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, but in a way, yes." Mom thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"I get it, Lonnie is the perfect daughter, and Jones is the only son of the family. Hence, why dad always spends more time with both of them and rarely me." I mumbled, hugging my knees against my chest.

"Ling, you don't know that." mom tried to reason me.

"Mom, you don't have to sweettalk on dad's behalf." I pointed out.

[Outside, Li Shang was listening to the conversation. Before he eventually knocked on the door and entered]

"Mulan, is it ok if I handle things from here?" dad walked over to mom.

Oh great, the last thing I needed today was dad to criticize me of what I did wrong…

"Where's Jones?" I asked, trying to stray from the topic.

"He's having a video chat with Max about the recent basketball game." Dad replied.

I know way more than what you think. Good thing Jones and I gloss over the details that Max was involved or that Ben and Jayden were briefly captured, or the fact January and Dewey were briefly enslaved by the sinister Coachman.

The last thing we need is a war breaking out between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. I am not so sure about the other kingdoms, but Northern Wei trains the youths to be skilled in martial arts or basic sword-fighting skills. Also, when your dad is in charge of National Security, he trains you to check through shoe soles for grenades, and other military life hacks.

"I saw your videos, and your folders." He spoke out, before I looked back at him.

"I know what I did was wrong. It was wrong for me to be trifling into the Isle of the Lost and be lurking near the dangers unknown. But you don't understand, if you had seen the living condition and the lifestyle the Islanders endured, some of the children were forced to work as the Coachman's labors, and he practically trained them until they're old enough to be sold as slaves to other villains." I started to voice out. "For once, I found that I could actually make a change for the living condition of the Isle. And I really want to do whatever I can to help those who have been neglected and casted out in the shadows of abuse for far too long."

My dad and mom stared at me.

D-did I say something wrong?

What if they get angry at me? Or disappointed? I don't like to disappoint others, especially my parents.

"Mom, dad. Please say something." I stuttered out.

Before I could respond, my dad pulled me into a hug.

"I know I am not the best father, and I truly am sorry for being so neglectful of both you and Jones for many years." My dad started to apologize.

He's apologizing? He rarely does that, except to mom.

"What I am trying to say is that, I am proud of you. You stood up for something greater than your life, reminds me for someone else I know." Dad looks over at mom.

"I feel just awful for not being there for you or Jones for so long because I was always busy with work or spending more time with Lonnie than with either of you. You had every right to hate me." My dad sighed.

"My father, your grandfather, did the same to me and your Aunt growing up. He had an army to lead and was rarely home. He used to push all these high expectations at me as I was the only son. I guess I didn't realize that I was doing the same things as he did to you. What I am trying to say is, it wasn't right for me to put so much pressure on you all the time. I guess I am turning into my own father. And you had every right to hate me for what I put you through, for not giving you the ideal childhood I wish I had growing up." He shook his head.

"But you are your own person, and I shouldn't be pushing you to be just like Lonnie. You are creative, kind, courageous, and you have your father's stubbornness. You have a lot of unfulfilled potential, but your insecurities always hinder your potential. That is why I kept pushing you to surpass your limit. I normally don't choose favorites, but you are and will always be your father's favorite." Dad told me.

My ears were watering at my dad's apology, I never knew that he thought so highly of me.

"You weren't the most perfect father, dad." I spoke out, he looked sad.

"You aren't the worst father either. But _you're the best father I could ever ask for_." I added, before I hugged my dad. "I used to feel like I have no place in the family, because every time Jones and Lonnie would always be the talk of the family. I felt…useless and worthless."

"One thing I have learnt from being a parent, sometimes we don't always say it or express our feelings. Every small actions of a parent's love for a child is normally unseen and subtle." Dad assured me. "If there is one thing that I can assure of you, is that you are never worthless or useless. An after knowing what you went through today, you only just proved that you are a warrior. And regardless what of you are planning to do to help your Isle Reformation movement, you know you have me and your mother's full support."

I was touched by my father's words. All along I always thought my dad didn't care about me or that he favored Jones and Lonnie more than me, but now I know I was wrong to ever think that my dad never cared.

"Yeah, when you're done apologizing to each other, shouldn't I deserve a hug too?" Mom piped in before dad and I hugged her.

"Oh, so you're hugging each other without me?" Jones walked in, seemingly offended before he joined.

"This is really nice, spending time with you two." Mom commented, before asking, "but you can't skip school forever."

"I know, it's just nice to spend some time back here after all that recently happened." Jones mumbled.

"You two are going back to Auradon tomorrow." Mom informed us.

"Fine." The two of us nodded, trying not to think about the amount of homework we probably have due to missing a few days.

"You know, your bedtime is in 15 minutes, right?" mom added.

"Then is it ok if I practice my guitar?" Jones motioned to a brown acoustic guitar dad gave him a few years ago. Jones expressed interest in playing the guitar when he was entering 8th grade (around a few weeks before Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie arrived). I think around the time Jones started to learn guitar was the time Ben confided in the two of us that he plans to invite students from the Isle of the Lost to start schooling at Auradon Prep.

"Sure, let's see what you got." Dad nodded, motioning us to sit in the living room so Jones can perform a song on his guitar.

Jones started to hum softly before strumming on his guitar. I recognized the melody of the song; it was Defying Gravity from Wicked the musical.

[Song: Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked, but the version Tracy is singing/listening to is the cover from Caleb Hyles and Rebecca Parham]

 _[Tracy]_

 _"Something has changed within me, something is not the same,_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game,_

 _Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep,_

 _It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap._

 _It's time to try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity._

 _And you won't bring me down."_

 _[Jones]_

 _"I'm through accepting limits, cuz someone says they're so._

 _Somethings I cannot change, but til I try, I'll never know._

 _Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I'm lost,_

 _Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost,_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity, I wave goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down…"_

 _[Tracy]_

 _"Unlimited…My future is unlimited; and I just had a vision, almost like a prophecy,_

 _I know…it sounds truly crazy…"_

 _[Jones]_

 _"And true, the vision takes me,"_

 _[Tracy]. [Jones]_

 _"But I can see it," "I can feel it,"_

 _[Tracy]_

 _"I swear I'll be just fine…_

 _So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky."_

 _[Jones]_

 _"As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!"_

 _[Tracy]_

 _"And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free."_

 _[Jones]_

 _"To those who ground me, take a message back from me."_

 _[Both]_

 _"It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity,_

 _We're way up high, we're defying gravity,_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

 _And you won't bring me, you won't bring us down…"_

"Not bad, lil bro, we can consider going for this year's winter talent show together." I laughed.

"I get 80 percent profit if we win the prize money." Jones shrugged.

"50-50." I argued back.

"60-40?" Jones spoke out, "final offer."

"Deal." I nodded, as we shook hands.

"That was an amazing performance, you two." Mom applauded.

"I have to admit, even I am impressed." My dad smiled back at us.

 **Meantime, back in Auradon Prep…** **[No one's P.O.V.]**

"It's been a long day, I didn't see Tracy or Jones during dinner." Jay was pacing around his room.

"Relax, they're probably fine." Carlos assured him, while he was helping Evie set up her digital platform to manage her gown bookings online.

"She almost died today. TWICE." Jay exclaimed.

"I never seen you acting like this around anyone. Except around Jayden and January, but in their side you are more of a protective guardian." Evie commented.

"I guess I am not used to not being able to see Feisty without her giving me a sarcastic remark or a kick to the curb." Jay sighed.

"Max, do you know anything about it?" Mal turned to Max, the only other person sitting in the room.

Max started to swear nervously, before he took out a flask of liquid and drank it.

"Max, what are you drinking?!" Carlos yelped.

"That better not be Yzma's potions. Or Zevon's." Mal groaned.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando. [Translation: I have no idea what you are talking about]" Max responded in fluent Portuguese.

"What language is he speaking?" Evie asked.

"Portuguese. Max did mention he was from Brazil." Carlos replied, after doing some research.

"You drank a _Portuguese fluency potion_?!" Mal exclaimed.

"Sim. Boa sorte tentando descobrir segredos fora de mim. [Yup. Good luck trying to get any secrets out of me.]" Max crossed his arms and smirked.

"He's gotta be hiding something." Jay crossed his arms.

And then Max started to sing to 'Country Roads' in Portuguese language while attempting to avoid telling the truth to the Core Four about where Jones and Tracy are.

"How are we going to convince him to tell us the truth?" Carlos asked.

"You ain't gonna." Max replied, before gulping, "uh oh."

"He's back in English mode!" Evie nodded.

Max reached for another flask before drinking it.

 _"MAX, NO!"_ everyone else hissed over.

"Ik verraad het vertrouwen van Jones niet. [Dutch to English: I am not betraying Jones's trust.]" Max snorted and started speaking in Dutch.

"A Dutch potion _too_?!" Jay groaned.

"Wow, if only I had those potions at passing Fairy Fluency language." Mal mumbled.

"Beiden zijn ver weg van Auradon. [Both of them are far away from Auradon.]" Max crossed his arms.

"All I could understand is Auradon." Evie commented.

" _WHY DUTCH?!"_ Carlos face palmed before exclaiming.

"Omdat ... waarom niet? [Because…why not?]" Max shrugged with a cheeky smirk.

"Clearly he isn't gonna tell us where are Tracy and Jones. We might as well let him out already." Evie stated as the rest nodded.

"Het wordt laat. Ik moet weggaan. Doei. [It's getting late. Gotta leave. Bye.]" Max saluted at them before cartwheeling out of the room.

"What was all that about?!" Mal exclaimed.

"It's Max we're dealing with. He is either just being his interesting self or he's hiding something that protects his friends." Carlos replied with a shrug. Over the last two years, he became good friends with Jones Li and Max Darling. Tracy once nicknamed them the 'Three Musketeers of Mischief' because when the three of them team up for a prank, it's "go big or go home".

"Makes sense." Jay nodded. Jay respects how much Max is willing to do when it comes to protecting his friends.

"So what are you going to do to win Tracy back?" Mal asked.

"She's the only girl I ever wanted to ask out to the Cotillion, I'm definitely going to ask her out." Jay ran a hand through his hair. "Right now, she doesn't want to talk to me or see me, and I have to respect that."

"Good luck, Jay." Mal gave her friend a small encouraging smile.

"If you need any help, we'll be there to support you." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, I should be heading back to work on the gowns, I am almost done with Lonnie's gown so I have to continue working on Tracy's gown." Evie started to stand up, brushing her skirt.

"What does her gown look like?" Jay asked out, hiding a blush.

"Sorry, it's confidential." Evie chuckled, "but it will be a surprise for you."

"I know she'll look nothing short of wonderful." Jay nodded.

"Did he just quote from 'Nothing Short of Wonderful' from Dogfight the Musical?" Mal asked out aloud.

"Well, Feisty told me she's considering trying out for Dogfight the Musical our school will be producing next semester. I figured I could listen to the musical she seems to like." Jay replied, hiding a blush. "She would make a great match for the role Rose."

"Like the time Madam Nigel suggested a gender-swap version of Aladdin the Musical, and Aziz and Lonnie got the roles." Evie added as they all chuckled. Jones played the role as Jafar, because Jay was already casted as 'Jasmine' and there is absolutely NO WAY Jay or Aziz would kiss Jones.

"I still thought it was adorable to see you and Tracy singing to 'A Whole New World', even though you were both understudies for the roles." Evie pointed out.

Last year the school did a gender swap play for Aladdin the Musical, and Jones got the villain role, which was gross to imagine the male Jasmine having to kiss Jones. Aziz played as his mom Jasmine while Lonnie managed to score as Aladdin. Everyone had a good chuckle about the play so the reception was decent.

"Yeah. E and I are heading back to our rooms. See you in the morning." Mal nodded, before she and Evie prepare to go back to their rooms.

"Goodnight." "Goodnight."

"So did you ask E out yet?" Jay asked his friend.

"No. I tried, but then Max just tackled me and dragged me away by the foot." Carlos sighed.

"Max is the same guy who likes to flirt with everyone. Lonnie told me Max always sweet talks when he's at the Li house." Jay added as Carlos nodded.

"You should seriously gut up and ask Evie out soon." Jay teased.

"And you should hope Jones isn't sharpening his harpoons to aim at you when you talk to Trace." Carlos replied sarcastically.

 **Sorry for not writing for a few months, I've been caught up with so much homework and I've been having some Writers' Block. This chapter has been one of my most anticipated chapters to work on ever since I started writing the story.** **Chapter Tak: -** **1 Tracy and Jones had left Auradon to head back to their hometown in Northern Wei, they're in some serious need for closure with their home. Originally it was Tracy who ran away, but I added Jones because their siblinghood is emotionally strong. Right now she doesn't want to see Lonnie or Jay, also if Tracy ran away and Jones found out, Jones doesn't hesitate to brutally hunt after Jay for hurting his favorite sister. [Lonnie: (confused tone) thank you…? Jones: Next.] Also, Tracy likes to film her friends around the Isle Warehouse, while Jay managed to film Tracy and their friends while she wasn't noticing.** **2 Back in Auradon, Max tries to get his guy friends in line and snap out of their love drama and what had happened lately. He's a good friend if he wants everyone to get along despite any feuds. Max is always fun to write as he is the fun friend and also team peacemaker. The part where he chugged down Zevon's language potions was based off Horace Diaz from Mighty Med when The Annihilator threatens him to reveal secrets of Mighty Med, and Horace drank a potion that cased him to speak in Spanish. Max himself originated from Brazil but has little knowledge in Portuguese language. Also, it is an inside joke around the friends that they all think Max is a disaster pansexual who likes to 'flirt' (mostly sweettalk) with everyone, especially when he's at the Li-Fa house.** **3 Dakota and Doug have resolved their misunderstanding, since I'd reckon Doug is insecure of himself sometimes while Dakota is more confident and rebellious. Also, Doug mentions his cousin Hendrix which is another guy Tracy briefly had a crush on (she has a long list of guys she used to like, so every time a guy is brought up, Jay would get easily jealous and angry) since there wasn't a name for Doug's 'not-so-happy' cousin.**

 **4 Tracy reconnects with her parents, her father mostly. In the first book "The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger", Tracy states that she has an emotionally distant relationship with her father because she feels that her father had always preferred Jones or Lonnie over her. But in reality, she bears more similarities to both her parents than she thinks. The scene where Shang and Mulan were discussing about their children and decided to talk to them individually was based off Lizzie McGuire. Nothing much was ever stated about Li Shang so it's up for fandom's interpretation of what his personal life was like before meeting Mulan. In my version, Shang reveals his father wasn't around when he was growing up because of the ongoing war. [I'd reckon Grandpa General Li and Fa Zhao might have crossed paths many years ago, as Fa Zhao was mentioned as a war hero] And how Shang regretted not being as involved in Tracy's life as he should have been. So it was sweet to write on Tracy and her father talking their problems out face to face.** **5 'Before It's Over' from the musical Dogfight fitted Tracy's mood currently since seeing the Isle of the Lost has changed her perspective towards the place. While Defying Gravity is a duet meant for Tracy and Jones singing and breaking free. I can picture Max singing to 'The Boys Are Back' with the guys along with 'Get Your Head in the Game' from High School Musical. Random thought but I like to think 'West High Knights' from High School Musical 3 at the beginning is a parody of Auradon Prep. Max mentioned that he used to watch High School Musical because it was group movie night for the tween versions of the current teen gang. I also like to think that maybe both movies intertwined.** **6 By the time this story is over I will continue writing for Wicked Chronicles (kinda my version of Wicked World for between the first and second story, and with addition of the junior novel series of The School of Secrets. Since I want to write on my intake of Lonnie's Warrior Sword with Tracy and Jones thrown in the adventure.) But one of the scenes I want to write is about a Musical chapter where the school hosts the musical 'Dogfight' with Tracy and Jay as the leading roles 'Rose' and 'Eddie' because why not? I started listening to Dogfight the Musical a few weeks ago and I love it.**

PS, Recently, I had collaborated with a friend of mine Anonymousette and wrote a story entitled 'The Lost Siblings' in which dimension travelling are one of the elements of the story. I hope you guys could check out the story it is posted on under her account name while I publish on Wattpad. I hope you guys could check out the story along with a poll we created on our Profile Page about which dimensions would Mal and her friends travel to.

 **Anyway, that is all for now. Hope you've liked it, feel free to fave, follow or leave a review down below and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
